Au temps des Légendes
by Angharrad
Summary: *Chap 23* A la rencontre de Morgane, Avalon et de créatures aussi enchanteresses que merveilleuses, suivez la vie de Rowena Serdaigle, de sa naissance à sa mort, en passant par Poudlard *relecture en cours*
1. Emma d'Angleterre

Au Temps des Légendes

**Prologue**** : Emma d'Angleterre**

**Avertissements : **On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non. J'en suis navrée, mais comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je ne suis pas JKR, juste quelqu'un qui aiguise sa plume en jouant avec son univers.

**Dédicace : **Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Samantha Kieran – connue sous le pseudo de One Ring, Sammy Kieran ou encore Samrazorbill – qui m'a aidée à ne pas me laisser aller alors que j'étais en exil loin de ma famille et mes amis, à l'époque où je couchais sur clavier les premières lignes de cette fanfiction. Sammy qui depuis tout ce temps continue à me poser des questions sur cette histoire qu'elle veut voir achevée. Un grand merci Sammy.  
À mes relecteurs, mon tendre Kciop, ma charmante Tsunamie, qui ont repris ces premières lignes avec patience et bienveillance.

**

* * *

Notes Historiques :**

**18 octobre 1016 – **Knut signe un traité de paix avec le roi Aethereld, mettant fin à trois années d'invasions danoises. 

**30 novembre 1016 – **Knut devient roi d'Angleterre et prend Emma pour femme qu'il avait arrachée à Aethereld des mois plus tôt. 

**2 février 1017 –** Naissance de Rowan, princesse d'Angleterre.

* * *

_« Le commencement est un moment d'une délicatesse extrême… »_

_Franck Herbert – Dune volume 1_

* * *

Suggestion Musicale : Arcana « Dark Age of Reason »

Un orage. Quoi de plus accueillant pour le futur héritier des Royaumes Unis, songea sombrement le roi Knut en sirotant son vin et regardant la foudre zigzaguer dans le ciel d'Angleterre. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la reine entrait en couche. Loin de là. Entre ses différents époux, elle avait déjà mené à terme plus de dix grossesses. Mais c'était le premier de ses héritiers, à lui, qu'elle allait mettre au monde. S'il n'avait été fou de cette femme...

Mais voilà, il était fou d'Emma. Il avait même fait la guerre à son époux Aethereld pour elle. Sa beauté était si pure… si rare… Quand il l'avait vue la première fois qu'il s'était rendu à la cour d'Angleterre, émissaire du Danemark, il avait cru à l'apparition d'une fée, une déesse ancienne. Et puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était humaine et avait souhaité de tout son être la faire sienne, quitte à utiliser tous les moyens.

Et le seul qu'il connaissait était la violence. Il avait mis le pays à feu et à sang, brisé la paix établie par Aethereld, rejeté ses dieux nordiques en s'alliant à l'église, et l'avait prise pour femme, s'attirant la colère de ses voisins Normands qu'Edouard, le fils d'Emma et Aethereld avait rejoints. Mais qu'importe car Emma était sienne et Edouard perdrait la plupart de ses alliers lorsqu'il posséderait un héritier du sang royal d'Angleterre. Et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner cette nuit-là.

Un nouvel éclair sillonna le ciel et frappa le vieux chêne dans la cour qui prit feu. Knut sursauta. Quel étrange présage…

« L'enfant ne tardera plus votre majesté. » Déclara un soldat qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle du trône.

« Très bien. Faites préparer le sceau et appeler l'Enchanteur. »

- A vos ordres Altesse ! » Répondit le soldat en frappant son bouclier de sa lance et se précipitant à la recherche du magicien.

Knut fit tourner le liquide rouge sang à la lumière des flammes dans sa cour. Puis il avala le verre d'une traite et le jeta vers les flammes. « _A mon héritier ! »_ déclara-t-il en regardant les étoiles qui perçaient à présent le manteau de nuage poussé par le vent.

Une femme hurlait en même temps que la foudre s'abattait dans la cour. Un dernier cri pour une naissance. L'enfant était là, dans les bras de la sage-femme et la regardait silencieux. La Reine sourit tendrement et une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue sur laquelle elle cristallisa. La Dame de Compagnie de la Reine saisit la pierre précieuse et l'attacha à une chaîne, comme elle le faisait pour chacun des enfants féeriques qu'elle avait vu naître. Elle passa l'objet au cou de l'enfant qui alors seulement poussa son premier cri.

Comme si le signal avait retenti, des soldats entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils prirent l'enfant des bras de la sage-femme paniquée et l'éloignèrent de la Reine. Emma se redressa dans son lit, mais fut retenue par sa Dame de Compagnie.

« Que lui faîtes vous ? Où est Knut ? »

- Dame Emma, ce sont les ordres. Le Roi veut pouvoir toujours reconnaître son héritier. »

Emma regarda avec horreur le magicien du Roi pénétrer dans la chambre, un tison ardent ensorcelé à la main se dirigeant vers l'enfant.

« Non ! vous ne pouvez pas, l'enfant est trop jeune ! Il mourra si vous le blessé !

- Ma tendre Emma, c'est pour le bien de l'Angleterre ! déclara Knut en entrant dans la chambre. Mon fils doit toujours se souvenir de qui il est !

- Knut empêchez les, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce n'est qu'un nouveau-né ! Vous ne savez même pas s'il vivra assez longtemps pour être baptisé ! Cria la Dame de Compagnie.

- L'enfant vivra ! Les cieux ont pris la vie du chêne pour la donner à l'enfant ! » Rétorqua le roi.

Les soldats écartèrent les tissus qui enveloppaient l'enfant et l'enchanteur appliqua le tison sur la poitrine du bébé. Le bébé grimaça puis laissa éclater ses sanglots après plusieurs secondes. Pas des cris de douleur, mais la peine d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

« C'est fait votre Altesse. L'enfant est fort, il n'a pas pleuré de douleur, » déclara le Sorcier en s'écartant.

Knut s'approcha de l'enfant et le sortit du linge maculé de sang, le levant au-dessus de sa tête, ses yeux plissés de plaisir à la vision du nouveau-né si fort. Mais son visage pâlit en découvrant l'inconcevable.

« Mais c'est une fille ! Hurla-t-il, en regardant avec plus d'attention le bébé.

- N'écoutez vous donc jamais ce que la Reine vous dit ? Marmonna la Dame de Compagnie.

- Knut je t'avais dit que je ne portais pas l'enfant assez en avant pour qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon ! répondit la Reine qui tendit les bras vers l'enfant qui continuait à pleurer doucement, à présent saisit par la faim.

« Ce n'est pas un garçon… Balbutia Knut qui semblait prisonnier d'une transe. Maudit Enchanteur, tu m'avais pourtant promis…

- Majesté. Je vous ai dit que votre héritier serait un grand guerrier, que son destin serait glorieux et que dans mille ans, on parlerait encore de lui. Je n'ai jamais parlé de son sexe, déclara l'Enchanteur d'un ton calme.

- Est-il possible pour une femme, de réaliser tant de destruction et de miracles ? demanda Knut incrédule.

- Ne chantons nous pas encore les exploits de Guenièvre, Dame du Lyonness ? et la Chute de Troie provoquée par Hélène ? » Demanda la Dame de Compagnie.

Knut les dévisagea tour à tour. Il vit la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de sa femme, le détachement de l'Enchanteur qui répondait malgré tout aux regards défiants de la Dame de Compagnie. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave se passait ici et qu'il en était exclu. L'enfant qui sanglotait jusqu'à présent se mit à crier.

Knut dévisagea le nouveau-né aux pâles yeux verts et aux duvets d'un cuivre tirant sur le blond. C'était un beau bébé, plus beau que tous ceux qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, la septième fille d'Emma. L'enfant se tue en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de cet homme qui devait incarner la figure paternelle. Knut la porta au-dessus de sa tête.

« Peuple d'Angleterre, saluer la princesse Rowana d'Angleterre. Que dans milles ans, son nom et ses faits d'armes soient encore chantés. Ensemble réunifions ce sacré Pays ! »

Les soldats s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain et leur princesse qui se remit à pleurer. Emma s'était redressée dans son lit et sa Dame de Compagnie gifla Knut tout en lui prenant l'enfant des bras.

« N'es-tu pas fou ? Faire de tels vœux pour une petite fille qui ne veut que prendre son premier repas. Qui es-tu pour souhaiter à cet enfant un tel destin ? La guerre n'est jamais une solution Knut. Je croyais que tu le savais ! Aethereld au moins l'avait compris ! » S'écria Emma d'une voix stridente à la limite de l'hystérie.

Le Roi dévisagea la Dame de Compagnie et sa Reine, muet de stupéfaction. L'enfant pleurait toujours, mais se tue dès que ses lèvres touchèrent le sein de sa mère auquel elle s'accrocha goulûment.

« Maudite femelle ! Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi ! Bien sûr que la violence résout les problèmes ! C'est la violence qui t'a faite mienne, c'est le sang des Anglais qui a coulé pour toi. Ne l'oublie jamais Emma. Tu n'es Reine que parce que je le veux encore ! Tu peux être remplacée à tout moment. Quant à ta fille, profite bien d'elle car tu ne la reverras plus. Elle sera envoyée auprès des meilleurs chefs de guerre et deviendra une Valkyrie Emma, une princesse de feu et de sang ! »

Knut fou de rage se tourna vers ses soldats.

« Prenez lui l'enfant quand elle l'aura nourrie et amenez-le à une nourrice. Ma fille ne subira pas plus longtemps l'influence de sa mère. Et toi Enchanteur, vient avec moi, nous devons parler du futur ! »

Et sur ce, il quitta la chambre écumant de rage et on entendit un vase se fracasser contre le mur extérieur. Emma s'affaissa tremblante dans le lit, l'enfant pleurant contre elle, sentant qu'on l'arracherait bientôt à sa mère. La Dame de Compagnie murmura quelque chose à la sage-femme qui acquiesça et força les soldats à sortir.

« Dame Emma, ne pleurez point, murmura la Dame de Compagnie alors que la sage-femme revenait vers elles.

- Oh, mes tendres Amies. J'étais si heureuse de porter un enfant fort. Le vent et les étoiles m'avaient prévenue, mais je ne les ai pas écoutées. Et maintenant Knut veut me priver de Rowana comme il m'a privée d'Edouard, Alfred et Godfigu. »

Emma éclata en sanglots en pensant à jeunes enfants exilé à la cour du Duc de Normandie. Sa Dame s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Douce Emma, ne pleure pas. Peut-être est-il seulement temps pour nous de retrouver les nôtres, » déclara la sage-femme tout en caressant ses cheveux.

La jeune Dame de Compagnie lui montra la chaîne dorée à laquelle pendait la larme cristallisée et tira de son décolleté une chaîne identique pour montrer qu'elle partageait son avis. La Reine porta la main à sa propre chaîne et au cristal qu'elle portait depuis sa naissance. Les larmes continuaient à couler sur son visage, mais celui-ci prit une expression plus déterminée que jamais.

« Vous avez raison, douce Lily, douce Viviane. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Je ne suis pas un de ses sujets et je ne l'ai jamais été. Rowana, ma tendre petite fille. Cet homme ne fera pas de toi un monstre assoiffé de sang.

- Dépêchons nous Emma, ou Knut et les soldats se douteront de quelque chose. Un bateau nous attend pour la France, commença Viviane.

- Je ne peux pas partir. Si je pars, il le saura tout de suite. Tu sais que je ne passe plus inaperçue depuis longtemps. Et l'Angleterre a besoin de sa Reine.

- Emma, depuis quand te considères-tu comme la Reine de ce pays ? demanda Viviane avec plus de venin dans sa voix qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Depuis qu'Aethereld m'a confié son pays… murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Viviane la dévisagea avec un regard dur. Des flammes brûlaient dans ses yeux et Emma y lut un grand combat intérieur. Ce fut Lily qui parla tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de la Dame de compagnie pour l'apaiser.

- Viviane, laisse Emma. Elle aimait Aethereld et lui a promis de veiller sur son peuple. C'est ce que tu fais-toi aussi pour sa descendance. »

La Dame de Compagnie regarda à nouveau la Reine et l'enfant qui tétait goulûment. Oui, elle aussi par amour consacrait sa vie à protégée SA descendance. Elle détourna les yeux et chassa du même geste les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Et bien, puisque tu as pris ta décision.

- Viviane, s'il te plaît… Tu as été la meilleure Dame de Compagnie que dont on puisse rêver. Promets-moi de…

- Je n'ai pas à te le promettre. Tu sais que je le ferai de toute manière. »

Emma sourit et se redressa dans son lit. Elle embrassa tendrement le nouveau-né avant que La sage-femme ne la prenne dans ses bras. Viviane se baissa vers la Reine et dessina le signe de la lune sur son front, salut d'adieu de leur peuple. Emma sourit tristement en lui rendant son salut. Elle caressa une dernière fois le duvet pèche sur la tête de sa fille. Celle-ci regardait silencieuse tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'enfant ne pleura pas, mais une larme coula sur sa joue quand Lily referma le linge sur son visage.

* * *

Le vent avait recommencé à souffler dès le moment où la frêle embarcation avait quitté la tour. L'enfant endormie souriait à la sage-femme qui avait refusé de la laisser porter, même par Viviane qui était depuis déjà cinq siècles la protectrice de cette lignée. Bientôt ils auraient rejoint la mer, la France et chez elles. Mais Lily était inquiète.

Elle craignait d'emmener l'enfant auprès des autres héritiers d'Emma qui résidaient à présent avec le frère de celle-ci, le Duc de Normandie. Elle était un otage trop précieux entre les mains de cet ambitieux, et que dire de Rowana, à présent reconnue comme unique héritière de la couronne par Knut ? Edouard serait bientôt en âge de la réclamer, mais il était si paisible et pacifique qu'il mourrait avant d'avoir posé pied en Bretagne, s'il n'entrait pas dans les ordres avant. Godfigu n'avait pas la trempe d'une Reine, et Alfred était si emporté que lui ne survivrait pas assez longtemps à une guerre pour reprendre le pouvoir. Il ne restait donc que Rowana. De cela Lily était sûre, Viviane s'étant assurée le jour où le roi Knut avait pris de force Emma pour Reine de maudire sa descendance afin que tout enfant revêtant l'habit royal meure au bout de quelques saisons dans d'atroces circonstances. Alors comment protéger Rowana efficacement jusqu'au jour où la couronne deviendrait sienne ?

Lily aurait pu emmener l'enfant auprès du peuple dont était issue la grand-mère d'Emma, mais elle avait depuis trop longtemps compris que cette lignée s'était affaiblie et n'était plus assez fée pour s'y sentir chez elle. Viviane les regrettait beaucoup plus qu'Emma. Elle avait montré en de nombreuses occasions qu'elle égalait l'Enchanteur royal, et peut-être même le véritable Enchanteur, mais elle avait elle aussi décidé de quitter ce havre de paix illusoire. Non, Lily ne pouvait y cacher Rowana, du moins, pas tant que l'enfant n'aurait pas grandi et serait capable de vivre par elle-même, de choisir par elle-même.

Viviane s'approcha et murmurant une chanson douce, réchauffa le cœur ombragé de Lily. Chaque problème trouvait sa solution en son temps. Elle sourit de loin à Viviane alors que celle-ci parlait avec le pêcheur à qui elle venait d'acheter la barque.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous saurez manœuvrer ce navire ma Dame ? Je veux dire, enfin, vous me comprenez, bégayait le pêcheur.

- Je vous comprends tout à fait, mais j'ai grandi sur une île, alors la mer me connaît. Et nous étions d'accords. Le prix que vous m'avez demandé était assez cher. »

Le pêcheur rougit et baissa les yeux. Quand Viviane avait décidé quelque chose, seule Emma parvenait à la faire plier. L'homme hocha finalement la tête et quitta l'embarcation à la nage. Viviane soupira de soulagement et regarda son amie.

« Alors ma Chérie, vers quelle destination nous dirigeons nous ? Les sirènes veilleront à ce que nous arrivions à bon port, déclara Viviane.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu passais toutes tes nuits loin du palais ! Et moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin trouvé un humain à épouser. »

Viviane foudroya Lily du regard, puis rit voyant qu'elle la provoquait.

« Emma m'a fait changer d'avis sur beaucoup de choses. Mais je continue à penser que s'il y a si peu de mâle parmi les nôtres, c'est que notre peuple est destiné à s'éteindre. À quoi bon aller au-devant d'ennuis et créer de nouveaux monstres.

- Et à quoi servirais-je si les fées n'ont plus d'enfants ? Ne croies-tu donc pas que nous ayons le droit à un avenir, nous aussi ? murmura Lily en s'asseyant à côté de la barre. Ne croyais-tu pas en Merlin ? »

Viviane détourna le regard. Ces yeux s'étaient assombris au nom de Merlin.

« J'y ai cru et je l'ai suivi, il y a de cela cinq siècles. J'ai vraiment cru que Myrdin, l'immortel, parviendrait à nous sauver. Mais il s'est laissé accaparer par les hommes et a été détruit. Alors à quoi bon essayer de nous sauver ?

- Un jour, il reviendra. Ne l'oublie pas, il l'a promis.

- Oui, oui, je me souviens. 'Quand les quatre éléments se seront unis, alors Merlin se dressera à nouveau face aux ténèbres et l'équilibre sera rétabli.' Mais pour moi c'est du charabia. Mère était plus forte pour dénouer les prophéties.

- Preuve que tu n'es pas aussi chimère que tu le prétends.

- Oh toi jeunette ! Tu as envie de me taquiner et je ne suis pas d'humeur, » grogna Viviane en époussetant sa robe et bloquant la barre.

Elle se dirigea vers le bord et tirant une pincée de poudre de sa bourse en même temps qu'un coquillage dans lequel le vent jouait et tirait une douce mélodie, elle appela les sirènes. Lily fut comme toujours émerveillée par la facilité qu'avait son amie à passer sans y penser d'un monde à l'autre.

Bientôt le bateau fut entouré de Sirènes qui saluaient Viviane avec de grands sourires et se bousculaient pour apercevoir le bébé dans les bras de Lily. Viviane leur parla dans leur langue que Lily n'avait jamais comprise, encore un signe qu'elle n'avait pas le sang aussi pure que Viviane qui affichait toujours son corps de jeune fille alors qu'elle avait facilement deux siècles de plus qu'elle, qui semblait une vieille femme.

Viviane se retourna perplexe vers la sage-femme et l'enfant, puis vers la doyenne des sirènes qui avec qui elle parlait. Et ce, plusieurs fois de suite. Emma commença à s'inquiéter quand elle perçut le mot Emrys, l'immortel dans l'ancienne langue de Bretagne. Lily remarqua alors que les sirènes avaient toutes les yeux fixés sur le bébé, comme on regarde un messie. Elle dévisagea alors la petite fille de plus près, mais ne voyait rien qui la différenciait des autres bébés. Si ce n'est cet horrible tatouage magique qui la marquerait à vie. L'enfant ouvrit lentement ses yeux et Lily vit.

Elle vit le regard de jade de la petite fille qui n'y était pas quelques heures plus tôt, et les cheveux aux reflets cuivrés qui tiraient à présent plus vers un blond presque blanc. Elle vit la peau de l'enfant déjà dorée alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore connu le soleil. Elle avait toutes les caractéristiques des Chimères – ou Atlantes – et notamment de leur Reine actuelle. Et elle vit la forme qu'avait prise la larme qui pendait sur le ventre de l'enfant : une épée fine gardée par un dragon. Lily releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Viviane qui venait de le voir aussi.

« Les Sirènes refusent de mener l'enfant en Avalon. Elles disent que l'enfant doit d'abord rencontrer l'Emrys et apprendre. Elles disent aussi que je dois te laisser, que ma route doit suivre celle de l'enfant, et non plus la tienne. »

Lily frissonna. Elle était soulagée, l'enfant n'était sûrement pas un nouvel Emrys, pas avec un sang aussi dilué. Mais elle était triste de devoir l'abandonner aux soins de Viviane. Au fond d'elle-même, Lily savait pourtant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Son corps marqué par les rides du temps ne lui permettaient plus la mobilité ni l'énergie qu'il fallait pour éduquer une enfant au destin aussi mouvementé. Et la Reine ne permettrait pas à l'accoucheuse de fées de quitter son poste, aussi rare fussent les occasions où l'on faisait appel à elle.

Lily releva la tête vers son amie et sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Viviane. De toute façon, tu ne voulais pas rentrer en Avalon, voilà le prétexte qui te sauve.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas me laisser faire ? demanda-t-elle, le front toujours plissé. La Reine ne va pas apprécier de laisser en liberté un nouveau sang-mêlé.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie, » répondit Lily en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un blanc maculé.

L'enfant leva les yeux vers la 'viellefemme et esquissa les prémisses d'un sourire. Les Sirènes chantèrent alors. Viviane furieuse du bruit alors que le voyage se devait discret, se retourna, mais Lily se contenta de lui sourire. Viviane approcha et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« C'est ici que je descends Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas tes dons concernant les enfants, mais je connais pas mal de trucs. Je peux me débrouiller comme je l'ai fait pour Lancelot. Tout ira bien.

- Viviane je… »

Mais Viviane la fit taire en la prenant dans ses bras. Lily pleurait, sachant qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa consœur. Lily serra très fort celle qui l'avait élevée comme sa fille avant de la confier aux guérisseurs d'Avalon qui l'avaient formé à son métier de Sage-femme. Elle s'écarta finalement alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Allez, ce n'est qu'un au revoir ma tendre Amie. Et puis, tu râlais depuis si longtemps qu'aucune chimère ne s'intéressait d'assez près aux connaissances des guérisseurs, isolés qu'ils sont sur leur île. Profites-en pour donner un bon coup dans la fourmilière et transmettre ton savoir. Tu trouveras toujours de quoi t'occuper Lily. Et puis je ne suis pas seule. Rowan est avec moi.

- Viviane, veille bien sûr l'enfant. L'Enchanteur avait raison sur un point. Elle sera une grande Dame et dans mille ans, on chantera encore son nom. Mais son chemin sera difficile. »

Viviane frissonna, mais hocha la tête. La septième fille d'Emma, son dernier enfant…

Protégée par le vent qui poussa de la mer la brume, Viviane disparut avec la petite-fille vers les terres. Lily soupira. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui dire pour l'enfant et Merlin… Ce que Merlin avait laissé aux autres Chimères que Viviane avait refusé de lire. Les sirènes chantèrent. Lily sortit de sa torpeur et après un dernier regard en arrière reprit la mer vers Avalon.

* * *

Knut était toujours assis sur son trône. Il regardait dans le vide, essayant de comprendre la fureur qui l'avait saisie. L'Enchanteur qui le suivait depuis qu'il était devenu chef de guerre l'avait aidé à se calmer mais avait confirmé qu'il fallait éloigner l'enfant de sa mère et de ses préceptes pacifiques. Les soldats étaient allés chercher une nourrice à qui confier le bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être entraîné par les meilleurs guerriers du pays.

Knut avait également réalisé qu'une fille serait mal acceptée par ses vassaux. Mais il était trop tard, et la naissance de la Princesse Rowana, reconnaissable au tatouage de Griffon sur sa poitrine était déjà proclamé à travers tout le pays. À présent, il attendait l'arrivée de la nourrice pour aller arracher l'enfant à Emma. Elle lui en voudrait certes. Mais il était persuadé que comme toute femme qui se doit d'obéir à son époux, elle accepterait. Oui, tout irait pour le mieux, pensait le roi en se redressant au bruit de pas.

Un soldat entra en toute hâte dans la salle du trône et tombant à genoux déclara :

« Je supplie votre majesté de pardonner à ses hommes.

- Parle imbécile avant que la colère ne me reprenne ! grogna-t-il.

- Le Prince, ainsi que Dame Viviane et Dame Lily… »

Knut descendit de son trône et attrapa le soldat par son col.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la Dame de Compagnie et ma fille ! Et bien parle !

- Ils ont disparu ! Tous autant qu'ils sont. Il n'y a pas traces d'eux !

- Parbleu ! C'est un coup de Viviane ! L'Enchanteur m'avait prévenu qu'elle me prendrait mon plus grand trésor. Faites battre le rappel des troupes ! Deux femmes et un bébé ne peuvent aller bien loin. Le bébé porte un tatouage de griffon sur la poitrine, hurla Knut en lâchant le soldat qui alla frapper le sol de pierre en gémissant. Et appelez-moi l'Enchanteur ! Il saura où se trouve Viviane.

Knut enrageait et promettait de mettre le monde à feu et à sang pour les retrouver, se maudissant d'avoir annoncé trop tôt la naissance de l'enfant.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

(3 mars 2003)

Bon alors petite note historique. Emma et Knut ont réellement été souverains d'Angleterre. Avant cela, Emma était marié à Ethereld le précédent roi avec qui elle avait un fils, Edouard qui se réfugia en France à la chute de son père. Myrdinn, c'est le nom cymry de Merlin (dialecte anglais de 500 après JC). Dans la même lignée, Emrys veut dire Immortel.

Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, je vais essayer d'écrire une fanfiction sur l'origine de Poudlard et un peu plus. J'ai choisi en fait de suivre la vie de Rowena Ravenclaw, qui est, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon fondateur préféré.

Désolée à ceux qui m'avaient lue pour « Of Slayer and Sorcerer » mais ce que j'écris dans cette fic aura un écho pour OSS2. Voilà !

Important, après avoir complété mes recherches sur internet, j'ai fait pas mal de bourdes historiques. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser votre petite note pour corriger tout ça!

Comme toujours, lire et commenter ! Merci d'avance !

(7 Avril 2010)

La relecture, travail long et fastidieux. Mais il faut s'y atteler pour signifier les progrès fait depuis 2003 et rendre justices aux derniers chapitres qui dépendent tant de l'accroche des premiers chapitres. Bonne lecture à vous.


	2. Viviane, la Dame du Lac

**Au Temps des Légendes**

**Chapitre 1 : Viviane, Dame du Lac**

**Avertissements :** On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais bon. J'en suis navrée, mais comme beaucoup d'entre nous, je ne suis pas JKR, juste quelqu'un qui aiguise sa plume en jouant avec son univers.

**Dédicace **: Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Samantha Kieran – connue sous le pseudo de One Ring, Sammy Kieran ou encore Samrazorbill – qui m'a aidée à ne pas me laisser aller alors que j'étais en exil loin de ma famille et mes amis, à l'époque où je couchais sur clavier les premières lignes de cette fanfiction. Sammy qui depuis tout ce temps continue à me poser des questions sur cette histoire qu'elle veut voir achevée. Un grand merci Sammy. À mes relecteurs, mon tendre Kciop, ma charmante Tsunamie, qui ont repris ces premières lignes avec patience et bienveillance.

**

* * *

**

**30 novembre 1016 –** Knut devient roi d'Angleterre et prend Emma pour femme qu'il avait arrachée à Ethereld.

**2 février 1017 –** Naissance de Rowan, Héritier d'Angleterre. Ce même jour, l'enfant disparaît.

* * *

_« On devient mauvais à partir du jour où l'on ment. »_

_Maxime de l'Ancienne Atlantide_

_

* * *

  
_

_Suggestion Musicale :_ Final Fantasy X - le thème de Rikku

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Viviane n'était pas encore prête d'en profiter. Elle s'affairait dans la maison qu'elle nettoyait de fond en comble comme chaque année au retour des hirondelles. Elle regarda les oiseaux voler dans le ciel et autour des maisons et granges un peu plus loin. Elle aimait sa petite maison un peu à l'écart, entourée de Lys, Belladone et tant d'autres plantes médicinales et magiques dont les habitants n'avaient pas idée.

Viviane gagnait sa vie en tant que guérisseuse et en cultivant son jardin. On disait dans le village, qu'une fée était descendue des cieux pour vivre avec eux. Pourtant Viviane faisait bien attention de ne jamais utiliser ses dons, surtout pas devant l'enfant. Mais elle avait une beauté rare, comme toutes les femmes de sa race, et si elle n'avait eu un enfant pour l'occuper, beaucoup d'hommes des alentours serraient venus la courtiser.

Cinq printemps. Déjà Cinq printemps depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans ce village. Cinq printemps que Knut cherchait sans relâche son héritier, et il n'était pas près de le retrouver. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Pour sa sécurité, Rowana, princesse d'Angleterre était devenue Rowan, fils de Viviane. Un petit garçon élevé par une femme seule.

Viviane avait déclaré que son époux avait été tué, lors d'une incursion Normande, et qu'elle avait fui avec l'enfant. Et pour protéger la fille d'Emma, elle avait raconté que l'enfant avait été blessé et portait une cicatrice affreuse sur la poitrine. Ainsi Rowan ne partageait jamais le bain des autres enfants et son secret était sauf.

Cinq printemps…

Viviane donna le dernier coup de balais et regarda la grande pièce carrée. Tout semblait propre, le linge avait été lavé, aéré et rangé. Le pain était tout chaud, embaumant la petite hutte, et une bonne soupe de légume cuisait lentement sur le feu. Il ne manquait plus que Rowan, qui comme toujours avait fui en voyant sa 'mère' préparer le grand nettoyage. Ce que cet enfant pouvait être turbulent. Parfois, Viviane avait l'impression qu'un tourbillon l'accompagnait. Mais elle était tellement attachante qu'elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir bien longtemps.

Viviane s'inquiéta d'ailleurs de ne pas avoir encore entendu l'enfant grogner qu'elle avait faim. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et avait dépassé le zénith depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle regarda le chaudron qui bouillait lentement. Allait-elle devoir une fois de plus courir le village à la recherche de Rowan ?

On frappa alors à sa porte. Viviane se prépara à attraper l'enfant affamé dans ses bras et lui faire la morale, mais Rowan se tenait tout penaud, la tête baissée, devant le forgeron qui lui donnait la main.

« Oh non, Aellig, ne me dit pas que Rowan a encore essayé de se fabriquer une épée dans ta forge ou qu'il s'est battu !

- Non Viviane. Je l'ai trouvé sur la route du Duc. Je crois que Rowan a reçu un bon coup sur la tête. Il m'a dit qu'il montait un cheval blanc avec une corne et qu'il l'avait abandonné alors quand il était descendu se soulager. »

Rowan tordait ses doigts et regardait partout sauf sa 'mère'. Viviane était partagée entre l'envie de le gronder pour avoir raconté ça et l'envie de serrer très fort l'enfant sain et sauf dans ses bras. Aellig poussa légèrement le garçon manqué vers sa gardienne. Celui-ci courut alors vers elle et se précipita dans ses bras pour pleurer. Viviane commença à le consoler tout en caressant ses cheveux courts.

« Je crois que tu ne devrais pas être trop sévère, déclara Aellig en s'approchant de Viviane.

- Il a vu le danger aujourd'hui ce petit bonhomme. Je sais pas de quelle trempe était son père, mais ce sont les premières larmes qu'il verse aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'était pas vaillant quand je l'ai trouvé. Allez, je me rentre chez moi ou ma Cathy va me faire la gueule. À bientôt Viviane.

- Merci Aellig. Tu ne veux pas un peu de potage pour ta famille ?

- C'est proposé si gentiment que je ne vais pas refuser. Tout le monde parle de tes bouillons au village ! Tu devrais proposer tes services à l'auberge.

- J'y penserai quand Rowan sera un peu plus discipliné. Pas vrai jeune homme ? »

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas, elle s'était endormie contre sa mère, ses petits poings fermés sur les longues boucles d'un cuivre doré de Viviane. Elle la déposa sur la couche l'enveloppa d'une cape de fourrure, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je l'ai récupéré alors qu'une meute de loups rodait dans les parages. Il n'a rien dit, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là. Parfois ton fils me fait peur à se faire toujours entourer d'animaux dangereux. Déjà qu'il n'est pas bien costaud, il est bien trop aventureux pour seulement cinq printemps. Tu devrais lui inculquer un peu de prudence et le surveiller d'un peu plus prêt.

- Je sais Aellig. Mais Rowan est tellement en avance mentalement que j'en oublie parfois qu'il n'est qu'un tout petit garçon. Merci pour tout, Ami.

- De rien, de rien. Et puis pour un si bon potage, que ne ferais-je pas ? »

Viviane répondit d'un sourire qui fit rosir le forgeron, et le raccompagna à la porte alors que celui-ci promettait d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'enfant. _Les humains pouvaient être si faciles à manipuler…_ Songea-t-elle en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la maisonnée et roulant des yeux.

Elle se détourna de ses pensées sur les humains et s'agenouilla devant la petite forme dont les yeux de jade étaient grands ouverts à présent que le forgeron était parti. Ils la dévisageaient. Elle porta la main au front de la petite fille et écarta les mèches à peine plus cuivrées que sa peau hâlée. Elle soupira.

« Rowan, que t'ais-je dis des milliers de fois quand tu t'en vas en forêt ?

- Viviane, je te jure que c'est pas moi ! C'est la licorne, elle est venue jouer avec moi près du lac. Et puis elle m'a attrapée avec sa bouche et m'a montré sa forêt. Mais j'avais envie de faire pipi et je suis tombé. J'avais appelé Remus pour qu'il me raccompagne, mais Aellig a fait fuir sa bande. Sinon, j'aurai été rentré pour dîner. Dit c'est encore l'heure de dîner ? demanda l'enfant en faisant des yeux de chien battu auxquels sa tutrice ne résistait pas.

- Oui c'est encore l'heure de dîner. Mais tu te laves les mains avant d'aller à table !

- Youpi !!! »

L'enfant rejeta la couverture et courut au lavoir où l'eau était toujours claire et fraîche, avant de grimper sur son tabouret et de s'attabler. Viviane, soulagée de l'énergie intacte de son bébé servit le dîner et sortit le pain frais du four. Mais elle était curieuse des aventures de l'enfant.

« Viviane, pourquoi tu manges pas et tu me regardes comme si j'avais un nouvel œil sur le front ? demanda l'enfant en pointant l'endroit du bout de sa cuillère de pain improvisée.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. Je me demandais qui était Remus ?

- Voyons Viviane! Je t'en ai parlé ! C'est le petit loup qui a perdu sa Maman et que j'ai soigné avec le vieux barde il y a deux hivers. Il est rentré dans sa meute maintenant, c'est un grand garçon !

- Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez appelé Remus. Pourquoi ce nom d'ailleurs ?

- Viviane, arrête de faire semblant de pas comprendre ! Tu sais très bien que Remus c'est le bébé de la Louve à Rome ! » la gronda l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

Viviane hoqueta de surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait Remus et Romulus. C'était la légende préférée de Merlin quand ils étaient enfants. Même si la Reine d'Avalon l'avait proscrite comme tout ce qui était Romain de leur éducation, elle n'en avait pas moins conservé traces écrites que les jeunes curieux n'avaient pas manqué de découvrir aux archives de la citée. Comment la petite tête blonde face à elle pouvait se souvenir de choses si compliquées, tel était la véritable question.

Elle dévisagea Rowan de ses yeux de jade pénétrant, mais l'enfant lui rendit le même regard. Elle se détourna la première et remarqua les coffres contenant bons nombres de ces manuscrits, grimoires et parchemins que Lily lui avait fait parvenir par oiseaux et autres moyens d'Avalon. Peut-être était-il temps d'apprendre à lire à l'enfant?

« Dit Viviane, y'a quoi de si intéressant dans ces caisses ? » demanda l'enfant en reportant son attention sur sa soupe, cachant sa curiosité dévorante du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Viviane sourit. Depuis le temps qu'elle lui en interdisait l'accès !

« Si tu finis toute ton assiette et ton pain, je te promets d'ouvrir l'un des coffres et de t'apprendre à utiliser ce qu'il y a dedans.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Est-ce que je te raconte des bêtises ?

- Je sais pas… Les autres disent que oui. Ils me traitent de menteur parce qu'ils ont jamais vu une licorne, un griffon, un dragon ou une fée en vrai. Dit Viviane, les enchanteresses et magiciennes existent vraiment ? »

Viviane était déstabilisée. Devait-elle lui dire ?

« Et toi Rowan, est-ce que tu crois qu'elles existent ? »

L'enfant baissa les yeux sur son assiette et fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux habituellement pâles s'assombrirent et se vidèrent de toute expression. Elle ne bougea plus et Viviane allait se lever, paniquée quand Rowan redressa la tête vivement, sourit tout en plissant les yeux et déclara : « Si les fées n'existent pas, alors pourquoi tu es aussi belle Viviane? Pour moi, tu es une fée ! Et si les fées n'existent pas, et bien je serai le premier !

- Rowan, tu feras une très belle fée en robe ! déclara Viviane très sérieusement, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Une fille ! hoqueta l'enfant, ses yeux s'ouvrant grand d'horreur. Mais pourquoi y'a pas de fées garçons qui ont des pouvoirs magiques ? Je veux pas être une fille moi !

- Oh, tu as bien le temps de grandir avant qu'on parle des filles et des garçons toi et moi. Tu fais toujours attention à ne pas prendre ton bain tout nu ?

- Oui Viviane, même que les autres se moquent de moi parce qu'ils disent que je suis ridiluc… Ridicule ? ridicule avec mes vêtements mouillés.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu leur as répondu ?

- Que j'aimais mieux être ridicule avec mes vêtements mouillés que de risquer de devoir rentrer à poil au village à cause d'un mauvais esprit !

- Bien répondu ! Mais assez parlé et finis ta soupe si tu veux que nous regardions dans ces coffres avant la nuit ! »

Rowan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et engloutit le reste de son repas si rapidement que Viviane cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises. Mais il n'en fut rien.

* * *

Viviane était allongée aux cotés de la petite fille et caressait tendrement ses cheveux. La journée avait été longue et bien remplie pour toutes les deux. Pourtant la femme sans âge n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'enfant s'était roulée en boule et suçait légèrement son pouce. La nuit devait être bien avancée. Il avait cependant fallu que Rowan s'endorme sur l'abécédaire pour qu'elle se laisse mettre au lit.

Viviane ne cessait de se demander si elle faisait bien d'apprendre à lire à la petite-fille si jeune. Mais au moins de cette manière parviendrait-elle à la tenir tranquille dans la maison quelque temps. Certes, Viviane voulait que Rowan passe pour un petit garçon. Elle espérait brouiller les pistes de Knut, cherchant elle-même le moins de renseignements possibles sur le Danois, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Mais dans le même temps, elle réalisait ce que voulait faire l'époux d'Emma, à savoir transformer la petite fille en garçon. Tel était son dilemme. A présent que l'enfant était assez âgée pour vadrouiller seule dans la nature et participer aux jeux de guerre des autres petits garçons, devait elle la laisser faire ou lui expliquer la vérité ?

Viviane porta ses doigts au cou de la petite-fille et caressa la larme de cristal qui y était attachée. Elle n'avait plus jamais repris cette forme d'épée depuis que les Sirènes les avaient accompagnées en petite Bretagne. Et pourtant, l'enfant avait très jeune montré des dons pour la magie, ne serait-ce qu'en attirant à elle toutes les créatures qui vivaient dans les environs.

Viviane avait failli avoir une attaque la première fois qu'elle l'avait retrouvée le bébé à quatre pates, entourée de licornes sur les bords du lac. Elle n'en avait plus vue autant depuis… Depuis la chute de Merlin.

L'enfant n'avait pas encore provoqué de catastrophe avec ses dons, mais sa gardienne supposait qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de leur existence. Et donc elle ne savait pas qu'il y'avait quelque chose à déclencher. Cependant la vivacité d'esprit de la petite, et le fait qu'elle aurait bientôt accès aux livres, risquaient d'ouvrir une nouvelle dimension aux bêtises qu'elle pourrait accomplir, et de nouvelles heures d'inquiétude pour Viviane. Mais peut-être arriverait-elle à lui inculquer un quelconque bon sens en choisissant précautionneusement ce que Rowan pourrait lire.

Tout allait devenir très compliqué, maintenant que la petite fille connaissait le sortilège clé pour ouvrir le coffre. Viviane songeait déjà qu'elle allait devoir imposer des heures de promenade pour être sûr que son bébé ne passe pas sa vie le nez dans les rouleaux et les parchemins. Mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise solution pour l'éloigner de tout ce qui était jeu de guerre. Tout cela allait demander à Viviane un petit effort d'organisation, mais elle ferait tout pour protéger l'enfant de son père et de la guerre.

Bien plus tard, Rowan bougea contre sa 'mère' et s'écarta. Elle regarda la lune dont une raie de lumière éclairait toute la maison à travers le voilage de la fenêtre et dessinait un espace blanchâtre sur le mur. Rowan pointa son doigt dans le rayon et retraça les lettres que lui avait apprises sa gardienne tout en les murmurant. Un sourire de pure joie et malice étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se rendormait.

* * *

Viviane trouva une fois de plus le coffre ouvert et les parchemins étalés sur la longue table rectangulaire. Aucun n'était ouvert, ils étaient juste éparpillés, les rubans avec le nom des écrits vers le haut. Aucun défait ou abîmé. Une plume flottait négligemment au-dessus d'un parchemin vierge, attendant qu'on lui demande d'écrire. Mais les paroles de l'enchanteur n'étaient jamais venues.

Viviane chercha dans son coffre le morceau de bois que Myrdin lui avait donné pour canaliser ses pouvoirs et mit fin au charme. La plume retomba lourdement sur la table et tacha la feuille d'encre. Viviane soupira. Elle était tellement ennuyée et énervée que Rowan ne soit pas encore rentrée, qu'elle avait à nouveau gâché un parchemin. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se modère, ses réserves de précieux rouleaux diminuant de manière alarmante. Elle leva les mains au ciel.

« Mais quelle idée ais-je eu de lui apprendre à lire et écrire si jeune ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers la toile qu'elle avait toujours cachée au fond du coffre dans un double-fond avec les parchemins un peu trop sensibles pour être laissé à portée de main d'un enfant. Celle-ci était à présent étalée par terre, le dessin exposé à la lumière du soleil et à la vue de tous.

Un homme aux courts cheveux blancs y était représenté souriant tendrement à une jeune fille aux longs cheveux cuivrés tressés et parsemés de fleurs. Son regard doré était perdu dans les yeux de jade de la jeune femme. Ils s'aimaient, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils auraient pu tout affronter ensemble, sauf une chose. Ils avaient beau avoir une longévité extrême, ils n'en étaient pas moins mortels. Et Myrdin était mort, la laissant seule avec une prophétie et une promesse. Elle lui avait juré de veiller sur les héritiers.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Cela faisait déjà cinq siècles qu'elle veillait dans l'ombre, et elle n'avait trouvé qu'un seul héritier pour le moment. Et les descendants de son peuple avaient le sang de plus en plus dilués. Elle désespérait de trouver les trois autres avant de mourir d'inquiétude. Emma était issue d'une lignée qui avait refusé de rejoindre Avalon qui se voulait le Refuge de leur race. Mais cette lignée était si appauvrie que de tous ses enfants, seule Rowan avait fait verser à sa mère une réelle Larme Atlante.

Et quelle larme ! Quelle enfant ! Myrdin aurait adoré l'avoir comme élève. Elle était si vive d'esprit et si curieuse. _Peut-être un peu trop,_ songea Viviane en faisant léviter la toile, la roulant à nouveau et la scellant avec un ruban et un sortilège. Viviane bougonnait à cause de l'absence de la petite, et soudain, elle comprit pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas Rowan.

L'enfant n'avait jamais posé de question sur sa mère ou sur son père. Et Viviane lui avait toujours interdit de l'appeler Maman. Rowan ne disait rien, mais cette ignorance était source de tracas vis-à-vis des autres jeunes. Et comme chaque fois que l'enfant était ennuyée ou réalisait quelque chose d'important, elle disparaissait dans la forêt, forçant Viviane à retrouver ses instincts de fée et de gardienne de Brocéliande pour la retrouver.

Elle fit un geste de sa baguette et fit flotter vers elle tous les parchemins et rouleaux qui se rangèrent de manière ordonnée dans le coffre. Elle regarda une dernière fois la toile refermée, hésitant à la détruire en même temps que le parchemin souillé d'encre, puis décida de la conserver et quitta la maison.

* * *

Elle songea un instant à aller demander aux autres gamins s'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Mais elle choisit finalement de se tourner vers la forêt. Rowan y cherchait toujours réconfort auprès des créatures magiques en période de doute. Le soleil se couchait et dardait ses rayons d'or à travers le feuillage tendre des jeunes arbres. Un oiseau chantait et vint se poser sur l'épaule de la Fée. Viviane hocha la tête et le laissa la guider.

Elle marcha longtemps entre les arbres et les plantes. Elle entendit l'eau couler et déboucha sur les bords du lac. Elle le connaissait bien pour y avoir rencontré Merlin et bénit Excalibur. Elle avait dans sa jeunesse vécue ici de longues années paisibles. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait décidé d'y élever la fille d'Emma.

Bientôt, Rowan régnerai sur cette forêt et sur ce lac, comme elle l'avait fait elle même, inconsciente de ses propres dons jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Myrdin. Si Rowan avait été plus âgée, sans doute aurait-elle hérité du titre de Dame du Lac, que portait encore Viviane dans les légendes des lieux qui circulaient encore aujourd'hui.

Elle leva le regard, vers le rocher qui trônait au milieu de l'eau et aperçut l'enfant adossé au tombeau de Merlin. Elle semblait en grande réflexion. Une licorne était allongée d'un coté. De l'autre veillait un griffon. Viviane fut surprise par l'association des animaux. Mais après tout, ne deviendraient-ils pas les armes des rois d'Angleterre ?

La Dame du Lac ramassa un brin d'herbe sur les rives et souffla entre ses doigts. Une note claire s'éleva et se répandit tout autour d'elle. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, comme perturbés par cet appel qui n'avait plus retenti depuis tant d'années. La Licorne et le Griffon redressèrent leurs têtes et la Licorne vint à sa rencontre. Elle se laissa monter et l'aida à traverser le Lac.

Rowan n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux toujours fixés sur son cristal qu'elle avait détaché de son cou et qu'elle faisait danser dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Viviane s'accroupit face à l'enfant et posa sa tête dans ses mains.

« Hé Rowan ? »

Les yeux de l'enfant se focalisèrent à nouveau et reprirent conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et releva la tête tout en fermant son poing sur son cristal.

« Oh, salut Viviane. Est-ce qu'il est tard ? » demanda l'enfant en se frottant les yeux pour effacer toute trace de larmes, trop fière pour avouer sa peine.

- Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, mais assez pour que je m'inquiète, ne t'ayant pas vue de la journée. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, répondit l'enfant en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Oh toi quand tu fais cette tête là et que tu te réfugies au lac, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

L'enfant détourna le regard, ne voulant pas que Viviane s'en mêle. Mais l'ancienne Dame du Lac joua le jeu. Elle se redressa et saisit une pierre plate et arrondie qu'elle fit ricocher à la surface de l'eau, tout en soufflant à nouveau sur son brin d'herbe. Rowan leva la tête et la regarda jouer comme une enfant. Viviane s'arrêta alors et se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Moi je sais ce qui te tracasse ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est ça ! »

Elle leva le rouleau de toile devant elle et d'un mouvement vif en défit le ruban et laissa le portrait se dévoiler. Rowan sursauta et la regarda, affolée.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Rowan. Je sais très bien que tu ne cherchais qu'un nouveau parchemin à lire. Mais tu es malheureusement tombée là-dessus et avec ton imagination galopante tu t'es torturée l'esprit toute la journée. Je me trompe ?

- Non, murmura l'enfant en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur sa main et le cristal.

- Et bien tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité ?

- Quelle vérité ? demanda l'enfant en relevant la tête et la foudroyant du regard. Que tu es ma mère et non simplement ma gardienne et que tu as toujours refusé de me laisser t'appeler Maman ? Que cet homme est mon père et que tu ne me l'as jamais dit parce que si ça se trouve il est vivant ? Ou alors, il est mort, ou tu l'as tué ? Ou encore il a refait sa vie ailleurs ?

- Rowan, Rowan, Rowan. Ton esprit fonctionne beaucoup trop vite pour un si petit corps. Et il fonctionne de travers. Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ?

- Je ne sais pas… » répondit l'enfant en se redressant et marchant vers le bord de l'eau.

Elle y trempa ses mains et s'aspergea le visage, afin de chasser les larmes séchées qui lui tiraient la peau du visage. Viviane s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle souriait, mais son visage semblait un subtil mélange de tristesse et de tendresse. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'enfant.

« Tu voies cette pierre ? demanda-t-elle en lui pointa le monolithe au centre de l'îlot.

- Oui, répondit l'enfant en hochant la tête.

- Et bien… C'est la tombe de cet homme. »

Rowan recula, mais Viviane lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Cet homme… était le plus grand guerrier de mon peuple, mais aussi le plus grand Enchanteur. Et c'était aussi mon aimé. Mais nous vivions une époque troublée et la mort l'a emporté. Quand j'ai appris cela, j'ai voulu me souvenir de lui, alors j'ai placé cette pierre là où autrefois se trouvait mon trône. »

L'enfant s'agita, mais Viviane continua à parler tout en l'attirant vers la pierre. Elle lui posa les mains sur de fines gravures et fit glisser ses doigts sur la surface glacée. Les lettres brillèrent sur la pierre, puis s'éteignirent.

« Tu te souviens, il y a un an déjà, je t'ai demandé si tu croyais que les fées existaient.

- Et je t'ai répondu que tu étais trop belle pour ne pas être une fée, se rappela l'enfant, faisant sourire Viviane.

- Et maintenant que tu as lu tous les parchemins de la maison, tu sais que la magie existe. Même si tu ne m'en parles pas, j'ai vu que tu enchantais ta plume pour écrire à ta place.

- Je te promets que je ne fais pas exprès ! Elle s'élève rien que quand j'y pense et elle trace toute seule les lettres beaucoup mieux que ma main. Et je…

- Je suis Viviane, la Dame du Lac et ceci est la tombe de Merlin aussi appelé Myrdin dans la langue des celtes, » l'interrompit la femme, prenant un ton solennel et une voix impérieuse qu'elle n'utilisait plus depuis des lustres.

L'enfant n'en crut pas ses oreilles et la dévisagea. Viviane… La tombe de Merlin… aussitôt revinrent en mémoire de l'enfant les chants du vieux barde sur la légende du roi Arthur.

« Mais, tu ne peux pas… ça c'est passé il y a au moins…

- 512 ans. Compléta Viviane en hochant la tête. Quant à ce que tu te posais comme questions, tu n'es pas mon enfant mais celui d'une amie très précieuse. On t'a confié à moi pour que tu t'éveilles en toute sécurité à tes dons et que les hommes ne te corrompent pas. »

La petite fille ne répondit rien à tout cela. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, noirceur qui voilait tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Viviane aurait tant voulu lui épargner ça si jeune, mais la laisser dans l'ignorance était ouvrir les portes à de nouvelles divagations plus dangereuses encore que la vérité.

La Licorne vint gratter la fée de sa corne, tandis que le Griffon vint se frotter contre l'enfant. Celle-ci répondit automatiquement par une caresse et un vent léger souffla sur le lac. Viviane sentit le pouvoir de Merlin émaner de la pierre comme pour répondre à celui de la jeune Faërienne qui s'éveillait. Puis tout s'arrêta.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'éclaircirent et son visage s'illumina. Elle sourit à Viviane.

« Et bien, quand je serai grand, je serai un des plus grand enchanteurs de tous les temps, et dans mille ans, on se souviendra encore de mon nom ! »

Viviane fut surprise par la réponse de l'enfant, ce rappelant les paroles d'un autre Enchanteur, mais elle sentait l'envie de progresser et d'apprendre presque palpable de l'enfant. Déjà, avec de simples rouleaux de fables atlantes, elle avait réussi à développer sa magie et lancer inconsciemment et sans catalyseur des sortilèges simples.

Peut-être était-il temps de l'amener à Rennes. Elle savait qu'un homme parcourait le monde à la recherche d'enfants magiciens et y entraînait actuellement un jeune garçon. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui emprunter quelques parchemins et manuscrits, tout en gardant le secret de l'existence de Rowan. Viviane vit que l'enfant la dévisageait, attendant une réponse de sa part. Elle sourit.

« Et bien, avant de devenir le plus grand enchanteur, que dirais-tu si nous allions à Rennes te procurer un peu de lecture.

- C'est vrai ? demanda l'enfant dont le visage s'éclaira plus encore à la mention de nouveaux récits.

- Bien sûr ! Tu connais déjà tout le coffre par cœur, et puis ça ne te fera pas de mal de voir un peu comment est la vie en dehors de la forêt.

- Oui !!! Génial !!!! s'exclama l'enfant tout en bondissant autour d'elle.

- Mais je te préviens, pas de coup tordu et surtout ne montre pas ton tatouage !

- Oui Viviane ! répondit l'enfant en s'immobilisant et portant la main à sa chemise entrouverte qu'il referma vivement. Je te promets de faire plus attention. »

Viviane sourit et prit la main de l'enfant.

« Et bien que dirais-tu de voir un peu de magie maintenant que tu sais ? Mais ça reste entre nous, c'est un secret ! » lui dit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rowan éclata de rire tout en lui faisant signe qu'elle adorerait. Viviane tira sa baguette et la pointa sur l'eau. Elle murmura des mots que Rowan ne saisit pas et un ruban d'eau solide se forma. Rowan regarda ébahie le pont scintillant et n'osait pas avancer quand la licorne traversa et le griffon le poussa en avant.

« Et bien mon grand Enchanteur. On a peur de se mouiller ?

- Tu m'apprendras à faire ça ? s'enquit Rowan en se tournant vers elle au milieu du pont.

- Et bien d'autres choses encore ! » répondit la fée en souriant et courant après l'enfant qui était partie de plus belle, crier sa joie à la forêt.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** Comme tout début d'histoire, voici un chapitre qui fut remanié un certain nombre de fois. Quelques petites révisions pour être cohérent avec les chapitres suivants. Des recherches historiques que je continue encore – 7 ans après. Vérification de l'orthographe. Bref, je me replonge dans mon propre univers avec un plaisir certain. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.  
Merci à vous, lecteur de toutes ces époques, hier et aujourd'hui, qui continuez à me laisser trace de votre passage.

**Angharrad** – Avril 2010  
Première publication 9 mars 2003.


	3. Geoffrey de 'Petite' Bretagne

**Au Temps des Légendes**

**Chapitre 2 : Geoffrey de 'Petite' Bretagne**

**Dédicace : **Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Samantha Kieran – connue sous le pseudo de One Ring, Sammy Kieran ou encore Samrazorbill – qui m'a aidée à ne pas me laisser aller alors que j'étais en exil loin de ma famille et mes amis, à l'époque où je couchais sur clavier les premières lignes de cette fanfiction. Sammy qui depuis tout ce temps continue à me poser des questions sur cette histoire qu'elle veut voir achevée. Un grand merci Sammy. À mes relecteurs, mon tendre Kciop, ma charmante Tsunamie, qui ont repris ces premières lignes avec patience et bienveillance.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Notes Historiques**_

**2 février 1017 **– Naissance de Rowan, princesse héritière d'Angleterre

**1019 **– Knut reprend le Danemark.

**1021 **– Rowan apprend à lire.

**1022 **– Rowan découvre la vérité sur Viviane.

* * *

_« On nous parle souvent de magie et d'être dénués de magie, mais on oublie qu'avant, il y'a de cela déjà bien des années, nous marchions aux cotés de nos frères humains, et que ceux-ci, si ils nous craignaient, ne nous faisaient pas la chasse farouche dont nous fûmes victimes bien plus tard. C'était généralement par ces dons élémentaires que se manifestaient les talents magiques et que les anciens rencontraient les plus jeunes qu'ils prenaient alors sous leur garde et qu'ils formaient au monde de la magie._

_Il n'était ainsi pas rare de croiser dans une troupe de troubadour un cracheur de feu initié à cette magie, une naïade jonglant avec les sphères d'eau et bien d'autres encore. La magie et le fantastique étaient le pain quotidien de nos ancêtres. Et pourtant, un jour, le fait de montrer ces affinités aux éléments transforma les porteurs de ces dons en paria. Comme l'être humain est de nature inconstante.»_

_Chad Kalen Du Lac – __Les Sorciers et la Société Moldue Médiévale_

_

* * *

_

Suggestion Musicale : Celtic Bagpipes – Fiddle Bagpipes

Rowan ne tenait plus en place sur la charrette d'Aellig. Elle ne cessait de se retourner pour voir la route défiler devant elle et essayer d'apercevoir la ville, manquant à chaque fois de tomber ou de renverser Viviane.

« Dit-on est encore loin ? demanda pour la dix millième fois Rowan depuis que le soleil s'était levé.

- Oui on est encore très loin ! » Répondit Viviane agacée tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'enfant fut tellement surprise de son ton sec qu'elle retomba, assise et déçue sur la paille. Mais Aellig se tourna vers elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle qui avait mis tant d'efforts à les discipliner pour l'occasion.

« Attends que nous ayons passé quatre collines et tu la verras ta ville ! déclara le forgeron avec un grand sourire.

- Mais on y sera pas avant le déjeuner ! s'indigna Rowan en ouvrant grands ses yeux outrés.

- Et non, jeune homme, aussi j'exige que tu récupères le sommeil que tu as perdu cette nuit à t'exciter tout seul dans ton lit.

- Mais je… »

Viviane ne la laissa pas protester plus longtemps et portant la main à la baguette cachée dans les plis de sa robe, elle prononça une formule de sommeil. Les yeux de l'enfant se fermèrent lentement, alors que boudeur, il tournait le dos aux deux adultes. Il ronflait déjà quand Viviane porta à nouveau son attention sur la route.

« Et ben ! s'exclama Aellig. Tu sais te faire obéir toi ! Je devrais t'envoyer ma Cathy pour que tu lui apprennes à dresser les p'tits.

- Tu sais, il suffit du bon mot au bon moment. Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des mots !

- Je vois ça. En tout cas, je ne pensais pas le voir aussi intenable, lui qui est plutôt du genre à faire ses bêtises dans le calme. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis en ville ?

- Oh, rien que des parchemins.

- Et il est tout excité pour des parchemins ? s'étonna Aellig qui ne savait pas lire et encore moins écrire. Je pensais que tu lui aurais promis d'aller voir la garde ou un truc du genre.

- Tout ne se règle pas à la force des bras Aellig. Et je compte bien l'enseigner à Rowan.

- Si tu le dis… grogna le forgeron. Il faut dire que vu ce que ça risque de te coûter, il y'a de quoi à faire tourner la tête à un enfant.

- Il faut investir sur l'avenir Aellig, déclara Viviane en faisant danser son index sous son nez.

- Si tu le dis… » Répéta le géant, visiblement sceptique.

* * *

Viviane quitta le forgeron à l'entrée de la ville et s'éloigna, l'enfant encore endormie dans ses bras. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa longue cape de voyage et progressa à travers la foule qui s'était assemblée pour le marché de printemps à Rennes. Il y avait tellement de monde dans la cité, que personne ne s'étonna d'une femme portant un enfant assoupi et se dirigeant vers la demeure des Ducs. En effet, beaucoup venaient présenter leur respect au seigneur qui les recevait dans sa chapelle fraîchement bâtie. Viviane entra donc dans le palais sans aucune difficulté. Rowan choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et remua dans ses bras pour se libérer.

« Rowan s'il te plaît pas maintenant, la gronda Viviane nerveusement.

- Mais Viviane, il faut que j'aille faire pipi ! marmonna l'enfant en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre une fois touché terre.

- Oh non ! Bon, tu vois le soldat là-bas ? Tu vas lui demander pendant que je rencontre le prêtre.

- Pourquoi tu veux voir le prêtre ? je vois pas le rapport avec les livres ! déclara l'enfant avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Oh Rowan, va voir ce soldat pour l'amour de Merlin ! Tu m'attendras à l'entrée du château ! Et pas de pitreries jeune homme, ici tu ne peux pas prétexter que c'est un esprit de la forêt ou un animal sauvage qui cause des dégâts sans t'attirer des ennuis ! »

L'enfant allait répondre, mais voyant que Viviane n'était pas de bonne humeur, elle courut vers le garde sans demander son reste. Celui-ci sembla bien ennuyé par sa requête, mais expliqua à l'enfant où trouver ce genre d'endroit dans le château. Rowan suivit précisément ses indications à l'allez et allait faire de même au retour, quand un animal qu'il ne connaissait pas bondit devant lui.

Rowan fut si surprise qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Elle se redressa lentement en se frottant la tête et marmonnant. Levant les yeux pour voir si l'animal était toujours en vue, elle hoqueta de surprise en plongeant son regard dans celui de la bête. Elle fut complètement submergée par la sensation qu'on regardait à l'intérieur même de son cœur.

L'enfant leva les bras devant elle et ouvrit les paumes pour se défendre de cette intrusion. Des rafales de vents s'abattirent aussitôt sur le jardin et forcèrent l'animal à détourner le regard et fuir. Rowan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle sortait d'une transe. Elle vit l'animal disparaître dans les jardins du château et frappa la terre du poing.

Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut après la créature. De loin, elle put déterminer qu'il s'agissait d'un félin, mais rien de comparable aux Griffons de la forêt, ce qui attisa plus encore sa curiosité et lui fit accéléré sa course. Elle passa sous le nez des gardes, trop occupés à retenir les tentures et oriflammes arrachés par les rafales de vents qui accompagnaient l'enfant, et pénétra dans les jardins de la famille ducale sans que personne ne la suive ou ne lui prête attention.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour souffler et s'aperçut en relevant la tête que l'animal la dévisageait. Il avait de merveilleux yeux dorés comme Merlin en avait sur le portrait de Viviane, et ces yeux étaient à nouveau dirigés vers ceux de Rowan. L'enfant avala sa salive et s'apprêta à l'appeler quand l'animal reprit sa course et disparut dans un arbre. Elle ne se démonta pas et grimpa avec peine sur le chêne, sautant d'une branche à l'autre et se faisant frayeur sur frayeur, déterminée à rattraper la créature inconnue. Elle arriva bientôt au sommet sans rattraper le félin. Il avait disparu. Rowan regarda tout autour, espérant retrouver l'animal grâce à sa vue aussi perçante que celle des oiseaux de proie. Mais elle ne vit rien. Rowan l'avait bel et bien perdu.

Voyant cela, elle se décida à glisser au sol et retrouver Viviane quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans une partie interdite du château. Elle se fit encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était, espérant ne pas se faire attraper et surtout pour ne pas provoquer la colère de Viviane. Elle stoppa net en entendant les voix monter à travers le feuillage, juste sous elle.

_Suggestion musicale __: The Wolf Hunt – David Arkenstone_

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux platines et yeux argentés avançait à vive allure à travers le jardin. Il ne voulait pas trop tarder, espérant l'éviter. Mais il ne s'était pas éclipsé assez vite, et bientôt il le rattrapa.

« Geoffrey retourne-toi ! » ordonna celui qui arrivait en courant.

Le dénommé Geoffrey s'arrêta sous l'arbre où était perché Rowan. Il jura entre ses dents et affichant un visage neutre et vide de toute émotion alors qu'il se tournait vers l'autre garçon. Celui-ci le saisit par le col de sa tunique et le plaqua contre l'arbre.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu nous remercies ? En t'esquivant alors que ton devoir est d'accompagner Père tout au long de ces interminables salutations ? » déclara le garçon d'une voix dure.

Rowan ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher pour apercevoir les deux garçons. Ceux-ci ne devaient pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans, leurs visages affichant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Autant l'un était pâle, autant l'autre était brun. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux tout aussi sombres dardaient des éclairs vers l'autre garçon. Si le regard pouvait tuer, Rowan était sûr que le blond aurait déjà eu l'occasion de mourir plusieurs fois à la haine qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du sombre.

« Et bien qu'as-tu à répondre ?

- Que Père m'a autorisé à me retirer et rejoindre l'Emrys pour ma leçon, » répondit le blond sans osciller plus que ça.

_L'Emrys…_ Répéta Rowan dans sa tête, cherchant où elle avait bien pu entendre ou le lire ce nom.

« L'Emrys ? fit écho le brun. N'as-tu donc rien de mieux à faire que d'apprendre avec cet homme qui se prétend sorcier ? Et puis qu'apprends-tu d'ailleurs ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à cheval avec les autres garçons, ni même t'entraîner à l'épée avec nos frères et cousins. Que peut donc bien t'apprendre de si important ce vieux fou ? » Le blond perdit alors son sang-froid et saisit la tunique du brun qui se retrouva à son tour dos à l'arbre.

« Je t'interdis de parler de l'Emrys ainsi. Seuls les imbéciles parlent sans savoir et tu sais que Père déteste les imbéciles qui manquent de manière face à ses invités. Retire ce que tu viens de dire Conan ! »

Le brun sourit et décrocha lentement les mains de Geoffrey de sa tunique. Son sourire devint plus grand encore quand le blond résista.

« Et que vas-tu faire ? Crois-tu que parce que tu portes le nom de grand-père tu es plus important que moi ? Père ne t'a accueilli au château que parce qu'il n'avait pas encore d'héritier mâle. Maintenant que je suis là, tu n'es plus rien Geoffrey, mon cher frère. Alors dit-moi, que vas-tu faire si je ne retire pas ces paroles ? »

Geoffrey resserra sa prise sur la tunique de son demi-frère et le plaqua un peu plus contre l'arbre. Ses yeux auparavant insondables étaient à présent si vivants que Rowan aurait juré qu'on y avait enfermé toutes les plus grandes tempêtes qui dévastèrent la terre.

« Et tu sais très bien que si jamais on te prenait à l'utiliser, tu serais immédiatement accusé de sorcellerie et confier aux soins des prêtres, » susurra Conan à son oreille.

Geoffrey leva son poing et frappa juste à côté du visage du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s'écarta lentement de son frère aîné et de l'arbre. Son sourire de démon, tellement supérieur, un peu plus profondément implanté dans son visage. Il regarda l'adolescent blond qui n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux. Conan éclata de rire et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et assuré.

* * *

Le silence se répandit alors dans les jardins ducaux. N'entendant plus rien et croyant qu'elle était à nouveau seule, Rowan se redressa sur la branche et marcha vers le tronc quand un cri retentit.

« Soit Maudit Conan ! » cria Geoffrey tout en frappant le tronc à plusieurs reprises de ses poings.

Rowan battit des bras pour rétablir son équilibre, mais la force des coups devint plus grande et la branche oscilla dangereusement. Elle finit par glisser, mais entraîné par de longues heures passées à courir dans les bois avec les griffons et les licornes, elle s'y rattrapa du bout des doigts. C'est alors que le garçon leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête et une langue de flamme vient séparer la branche du tronc. La fillette cria à la sensation de vide sous elle.

Le garçon releva la tête et ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent grand quand il aperçut l'enfant qui tombait avec la branche en feu. Il se précipita vers le point de chute tout en criant. Rowan ne vit rien. Tout se passait au ralenti autour d'elle. Elle s'attendait à ne rien sentir d'autre que ses os brisés par la chute, mais la douleur vint bien avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Rowan sentit le dos de sa tunique se déchirer sous la pression, alors que la douleur la foudroyait et lui arrachait un nouveau cri. Des plumes blanches l'entourèrent et la vitesse de sa chute diminua pour s'arrêter au moment même où les bras du jeune garçon se refermaient sur elle. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le sol, haletant.

_Suggestion musicale__ : Concerning Hobbits – The fellowship of the Ring_

Rowan se redressa au bout de longues secondes. La douleur avait disparu, mais elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Et puis elle était dans les bras d'un étranger et les puissances seules savaient ce que Viviane lui ferait si elle la trouvait comme ça. Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour s'éloigner et faire face à son sauveur, mais avait complètement perdu le sens de l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première dans l'herbe.

Geoffrey s'était redressé sur ses avant-bras et se frottait la tête alors que l'enfant s'écartait de lui, effrayée. Il allait faire un commentaire acerbe quand il aperçut les ailes blanches tâchées de terre et de feuilles entourant un enfant aussi surpris que lui et se frottant les yeux pour chasser les larmes.

« Hey Gamin ! Ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix qui fut un peu trop sèche à son goût.

L'enfant ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Comment ça peut aller ? J'me suis perdu dans le château, j'suis tombé d'un arbre frappé par un feu venu de j'sais pas où et en tombant il m'est poussé des ailes à cause desquelles je n'peux plus tenir debout parce qu'elles sont trop lourdes. »

Geoffrey éclata de rire au monologue pressé de l'enfant. Il rit franchement, évacuant tout le stress de son altercation avec Conan, mais s'arrêta en voyant le visage ahuri de l'enfant.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il. Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un rire ?

- Si, mais jamais devant la magie. En général, les gens ont peur. Tu trouves ça normal que j'ai des ailes ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant une nouvelle fois de se mettre sur pied.

Mais décidément, si ces ailes lui avaient permis d'arrêter sa chute de l'arbre, elles ne voulaient pas la laisser se relever. Rowan retomba cette fois sur les fesses. Geoffrey rit de plus belle et Rowan ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui. À mesure qu'elle riait, la douleur sourde de son dos diminua pour finalement disparaître. Les yeux gris s'ouvrirent à nouveau grand de surprise, puis s'adoucirent et plongeant dans le regard de jade de l'enfant.

« Je crois que tu peux réessayer de te lever, tes ailes ont disparu.

- C'est vrai ? » demanda l'enfant en regardant le nid de plumes autour d'elle qui s'effaçait lentement.

Sans attendre plus, elle se leva précautionneusement, s'appuyant sur ses mains au cas où son corps déciderait à nouveau qu'il était mieux installé par terre. Mais elle fut vite rassurée et commença à sauter dans tous les sens, testant pas mal de mouvement aussi inutiles que joyeux pour s'assurer du retour à la normal.

« Ouais ! Je suis à nouveau normal ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Viviane, elle va pas en croire ses oreilles ! commença l'enfant avant de se figer. Non, tu les as vues mes ailes, alors tu vas raconter partout que je suis un monstre et le Duc va m'enfermer dans une cage. Et l'église va…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est sauf avec moi, » déclara Geoffrey en s'époussetant et remettant sa propre tunique en place.

- Et comment je peux être sûr de toi ? Je n'te connais pas et puis c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir une fée sous la main que disent les fermiers.

- Parce que tu es une fée ? s'étonna l'adolescent tout en s'approchant. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait des garçons parmi les fées. À vrai dire, Kaï ne parle jamais des fées. Mais je te le répète, avec moi ton secret est sauf.

- Je te crois pas, répliqua Rowan en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Et pourtant tu devrais. J'aimerais bien rencontrer les fées de la forêt. J'ai entendu le forgeron du village de Brocéliande parler d'une femme qui devait être une fée descendue sur terre. J'aimerais bien l'apercevoir, après tout, je suis peut-être moi-même fée, » déclara le jeune garçon en saisissant un bâtonnet de bois par terre et le pointant vers la branche.

Rowan ne put s'empêcher de suivre son regard. Le bout du bâtonnet devint tout à coup rouge avant qu'il ne s'enflamme complètement. Le jeune garçon le lança alors sur la branche tombée. Celle-ci prit feu et fut totalement consumée en quelques secondes. Seules les cendres témoignaient encore de l'incident. Rowan n'en revenait pas et ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre le tas de cendre et le jeune garçon. Celui-ci souriait à présent à l'enfant.

« Tu vois, ton secret est sauf. Enfin, va falloir que je nettoie les cendres et il sera sauf.

- Laisse, je vais le faire, » déclara Rowan tout en retroussant les manches de ce qui restait de sa tunique.

Elle tendit ses deux petites mains vers le tas de cendre et un tourbillon de vent se format autour d'elles, les soulevant haut dans le ciel avant de les laisser s'éparpiller. Rowan sourit à son compagnon qui plissa les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Et bien, voyez vous ça, un élémentaire du vent ! s'exclama-t-il en frottant affectueusement les cheveux de Rowan.

- Pas mal pour un p'tit gars comme moi. Mais je dois avouer que tu n'es pas mal non plus pour un élémentaire du feu. »

Geoffrey éclata de rire à la répartie de l'enfant. Comment un gamin aussi petit pouvait-il avoir autant de répondant. Il mit un genou à terre pour regarder l'enfant droit dans les yeux et parler d'égal à égal.

« Voilà de savantes paroles pour un petit bout comme toi. Quel âge as-tu donc ?

- J'ai vu mon sixième printemps cette année ! déclara fièrement Rowan en bombant le torse. Et toi ? répondit-il tout naturellement.

- C'est mon quatorzième. Mais je suis née en été alors je parais plus grands que les autres.

- Moi je suis né en hiver, alors je suis toujours le plus petit. Mais je m'en fiche. Les créatures de la forêt m'aiment comme je suis !

- Quelle chance tu as de pouvoir aller dans la forêt ! soupira le jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas ? Pourtant son cœur n'est qu'à une journée de chariot. Si tu appelles une licorne, tu peux y être en moins d'une demi-journée ! s'étonna l'enfant, aussi surprise qu'incrédule.

- Un licorne ? Tu as déjà vu une licorne ?

- Ben oui, des tas ! Y'a d'ailleurs Sibille qui va avoir un petit à la prochaine lune.

- Parce que tu leur as donné des noms ? Sursauta-t-il déjà surpris de leur existence.

- Pas moi ! Elles ont des noms comme toi et moi. C'est la lune qui leur donne leur nom. Je me demande comment ça va être pour le poulain. Je suis sûr que ce sera un mâle et ce sera Bylice ! reprit l'enfant tout excité. Et si tu venais les voir avec moi ! Tu verras, y sont super gentils tant que tu ne les laisses pas t'entraîner trop loin.

- Je… Je ne peux pas quitter le château comme ça. L'Emrys... Parbleu, je suis en train de complètement oublier ma leçon avec l'Emrys ! »

À ce moment, des appels retentirent dans deux directions du jardin.

« Geoffrey !

- Rowan ! »

L'enfant se figea et tourna lentement sa tête dans la direction où l'on appelait son nom.

« Ohoh. Ça va barder pour moi. Viviane était déjà pas de bonne humeur. Quand elle va voir ma tunique elle va m'arracher la tête… renifla l'enfant.

- Je ne te raconte pas ce que va me faire faire l'Emrys pour récupérer le temps perdu.

- Ah ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas une vie plus simple ! » Implorèrent les deux enfants en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, surpris, et éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, commença Geoffrey.

- Moi aussi, mais on se reverra, hein ? s'enquit l'enfant.

- Et bien, si tu reviens au château, demande la Salle des Scribes. J'y passe presque toutes mes journées.

- C'est vrai ! Quelle chance tu as ! Moi j'ai plus un seul parchemin chez moi que je ne connais pas par cœur. Viviane est venue ici pour demander à ce qu'on me prête de quoi m'occuper.

- Incroyable, murmura le jeune garçon en voyant les étincelles que le mot bibliothèque avait allumées dans les yeux de l'enfant.

- Rowan, arrête de te cacher ou je vais rendre les peaux qu'on nous a prêtées ! menaça une voix de femme.

- J'arrive Viviane ! » Répondit l'enfant en courrant dans sa direction.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, se tourna vers son nouvel ami et cria :

« Viens à Brocéliande, je te montrerai la Nature comme tu me montreras la Salle des Scribes quand je reviendrai. Je suis Rowan de la Forêt ! »

L'enfant disparut dans les buissons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

L'adolescent blond leva cependant la main en guise de salut et murmura ces paroles emportées par le vent :

« Viens à Rennes, je te montrerai la Salle des Scribes comme tu me montreras la Forêt. Je suis Geoffrey de Bretagne. »

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**Bon allez, je sens que vous ne voyez pas le rapport avec les fondateurs de Poudlard. Moi je n'ai qu'un mot pour cela. Lord Voldemort n'est il pas l'autre nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Vous avez la clé de cette fic. Ce chapitre nous sort un peu de Brocéliande tout en développant l'enfant Rowan et sa relation avec Viviane.

**Note historique :** mon Geoffrey n'a pas existé, du moins pas aux dates où se passe l'action (Rowena est née en 1016). Pour éclaircir un peu la scène de la querelle, disons que l'actuelle Duc de Bretagne se nommait Alan, il a eu un fils hors mariage qui fut nommé Geoffrey qui n'apparaît plus dans nos livres d'histoire, et un fils légitime, Conan, plus jeune que Geoffrey. D'où la rivalité entre les deux garçons. Vous avez bien sûr compris que je parlais de la Bretagne en France.

**Angharrad** - 2010  
Initialement publié le 13 mars 2003


	4. Amitié

**Au Temps des Légendes**

**Chapitre trois ****: Amitié**

**Dédicace : **Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Samantha Kieran – connue sous le pseudo de One Ring, Sammy Kieran ou encore Samrazorbill – qui m'a aidée à ne pas me laisser aller alors que j'étais en exil loin de ma famille et mes amis, à l'époque où je couchais sur clavier les premières lignes de cette fanfiction. Sammy qui depuis tout ce temps continue à me poser des questions sur cette histoire qu'elle veut voir achevée. Un grand merci Sammy. À mes relecteurs, mon tendre Kciop, ma charmante Tsunamie, qui ont repris ces premières lignes avec patience et bienveillance.

**Suggestions musicales** : Certains morceaux ont des références obscures. N'hésitez pas à piocher sur le site accompagnant cette fanfiction. .fr

* * *

**_Notes Historiques_**

**2 février 1017 **– Naissance de Rowan, princesse héritière d'Angleterre

**1019 **– Knut reprend le Danemark.

**1021 **– Rowan apprend à lire.

**1022 **– Rowan découvre la vérité sur Viviane.

**1023 **– Rowan rencontre de Geoffrey de Bretagne

* * *

_Musique à écouter __: Koji Kondo - Ocarina of Time - Saria's song _

L'hiver s'était achevé de manière précoce cette année là, mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Geoffrey qui pourrait plus facilement se rendre au cœur de Brocéliande sans se faire surprendre par son frère. Ce matin-là, à l'heure où les coqs dorment encore, Geoffrey finissait de lire un parchemin et étira son dos douloureux. Il travaillait depuis plusieurs mois sur ce projet qui était aussi secret qu'il lui tenait à cœur. Il savait que s'il réussissait, il stopperait les commentaires au limite de l'agréable de l'Emrys en lui prouvant qu'il avait réussi là où lui avait échoué. Oui, cela vaudrait le coup.  
Le ciel pâlit alors et les premiers moines ne tarderaient plus à se lever et venir le déranger dans son travail. Geoffrey tourna son regard vers la forêt. Il n'y avait plus de neige depuis quelques jours déjà, et il n'avait pas vu Rowan depuis plus de deux lunes. Une petite promenade lui ferait du bien, et Rowan serait peut-être intéressé par son projet. L'enfant ailé était toujours passionné par ce que faisait Geoffrey et lui redonnait souvent de l'énergie quand il était prêt d'abandonner. De plus, il posait toujours la question piège qui débloquait chaque problème. Peut-être l'aiderait-il une fois de plus.  
Geoffrey sourit à la pensée de son petit compagnon. Oui, c'était plus qu'une bonne idée d'aller passer la journée en forêt. L'Emrys était sur les routes à la recherche de renseignements au sujet d'une prophétie obscure. Une de plus. Mais celle-ci concernait celui qu'il appelait le véritable Emrys et son retour possible, aussi était-il assez agité. Geoffrey n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait plus de temps pour étudier les parchemins du mage et digérer tout ce que l'Emrys lui apprenait. Et il était temps de partir si Geoffrey ne voulait pas être appelé par Conan, son insupportable demi-frère.  
Il se leva et souffla les bougies après avoir soigneusement rangés ses parchemins et les avoir glissés dans sa sacoche avec un nouveau livre pour Rowan. Il se faufila jusqu'aux cuisines où une charmante servante lui offrit un véritable repas de roi en échange d'un beau sourire et d'un chaste baiser. Geoffrey avait développé cette technique pour contrer les médisances de son demi-frère, et son allure angélique amplifiait grandement l'effet de chacun de ses sourires. Il rit en voyant la quantité de provision et l'outre de vin bien remplie. Ils allaient se régaler avec Rowan, bien que celui-ci ne mangerait pratiquement rien dès qu'il aurait le livre entre les mains.  
Il emprunta une porte dérobée et se trouva bientôt hors de la ville. Il trottina jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et s'assura que personne ne le suivait. Tout bâtard que Conan l'appelait, il n'en était pas moins le fils aîné du Duc de Bretagne, et de ce fait pouvait tout à fait réclamer le titre. Mais l'éducation que l'Emrys lui donnait et surtout ce qu'il lui cachait, lui avaient donné le goût d'une autre vie. Et son père l'avait plus préparé à être le Chef de Guerre de Conan que Duc. Et c'était plus dans son caractère, être sur le terrain, à l'écoute les peines des autres et les défendre. Cela lui convenait, du moins pour le moment, peut-être plus tard prendrait-il sa liberté.  
Il lança un dernier regard sur la ville endormie et tira sa baguette de Magie qu'il agita pour produire des étincelles. Il sourit en pensant qu'elle était constituée d'un crin de licorne et de bois de Sorbier, le mot dans la langue des francs pour l'arbre de vie Rowan.  
Geoffrey avait su, dès l'instant où l'enfant était tombé de l'arbre que leurs destinées étaient liées. Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle mesure, s'il ressentait de l'amitié ou même de l'amour pour cet enfant sauvage, mais ils accompliraient de grandes choses ensembles. Et c'était plus qu'une impression, c'était une certitude.  
Un hennissement le sorti de ses pensées et un magnifique étalon argenté apparut à la lisière de la forêt. Il frotta sa corne dorée sur le sol et piaffa d'impatience. Geoffrey lui flatta l'encolure et donna à la superbe licorne une poignée de biscuits de sa sacoche.  
« Et bien mon beau Bylice. Tu as bien grandi ces dernières lunes. Et tu as l'air aussi impatient que moi de retrouver le cœur de la forêt et notre doux Rowan. »  
La licorne releva la tête et plongea son regard noir dans les yeux gris de Geoffrey. Celui-ci prit ce geste comme une invitation, et sans tarder plus, sauta sur son dos. La licorne se cabra tout en hennissant et s'enfonça dans les bois.

* * *

Le soleil s'était à peine levé, mais Rowan avait déjà fini toutes les corvées pour le village que Viviane lui avait confié pour la journée. Elle allait lui demander si elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre et pouvait aller dans la forêt, mais trouva la maison vide et le lit de Viviane défait comme si elle s'était battue dans son sommeil.  
Rowan hésita à redescendre au village, mais les premiers villageois étaient à peine éveillés et aucun n'aurait vu Viviane. N'importe quel enfant paniqué se serait mis à pleurer, mais Rowan avait toujours eu une manière de penser vive, incisive et surtout si rationnelle et dépourvue d'émotion que l'enfant faisait peur au plus sage des adultes.  
Il n'avait pas d'amis parmi les enfants du village. Il avait très jeune formé quelques liens, mais ceux-ci s'était très vite effacés à mesure que Rowan découvrait les secrets de la forêt, dans un premier temps, et plus tard ceux des livres auxquels aucun ne pouvait espérer toucher. Et le fait qu'il ne puisse partager les jeux simples aussi simple qu'un saut dans le lac n'avait pas aidé. Combien de fois avait-il maudit ce tatouage sur sa poitrine ? Mais raisonnable, il n'avait même pas pris l'habitude d'espionner les autres enfants, refusant de rêver de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais.  
Et puis, il avait la forêt pour lui. Combien d'enfants pouvaient se vanter de passer des journées entières à parcourir les bois à dos de licornes, au milieu des loups et des griffons, ou tout simplement en planant au milieu des oiseaux. Rowan avait musclé ses ailes au cours des deux dernières années et pouvait à présent voler... un peu. Viviane avait été surprise des ailes de Rowan, mais lui avait dit de laisser faire le temps, qu'il était encore trop jeune pour pouvoir les utiliser pleinement.  
Rowan s'enfonça dans la forêt et croisa Remus non loin de là qui grognait.  
« Et bien Rem', ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air de mauvais poil. Ne me dit pas que Sirius t'as encore laissé tomber pour une jolie louve ! » s'exclama l'enfant en frottant la tête du loup.  
Celui-ci grogna sans pour autant le contredire et releva la tête, humant l'air à la recherche d'une odeur particulière.  
« Pendant que tu flaires, tu peux me dire où est Viviane ? »  
Le loup dévisagea l'enfant de ses yeux dorés. Puis il le saisit par sa tunique et le lança sur son dos avant de filer à travers les bois. Il l'aurait mené jusqu'à Viviane, si en route Rowan n'avait entendu le hennissement d'une licorne.  
« Remus change de direction, c'est Bylice qui appelle. »  
Le loup obéit en inclinant sa course et se dirigea vers la licorne tout en lançant un cri pour que celui-ci se taise. Rowan éclata de rire. Remus s'arrêta en haut d'un rocher, ayant senti l'humeur taquine de son ami. L'enfant glissa silencieusement de son dos et regarda la route en contre bas. Rien d'extraordinaire pour quelqu'un qui avait des ailes. Il se tourna vers le loup et lui chuchota son plan. Le loup acquiesça avant de disparaître dans les fougères.  
Rowan détacha le dos de sa tunique et fit lentement apparaître ses ailes. La douleur était toujours présente, mais il s'y était habitué. Viviane ne lui avait pas interdit de s'en servir, juste d'être prudent, et surtout de toujours protéger le tatouage. Elle avait changé toutes ses tuniques pour qu'il puisse déployer ses ailes sans pour autant se retrouver torse nu à cet effet. Rowan s'approcha du bord du rocher et attendit, observant le chemin de ses yeux perçants.  
Son attente fut courte et bientôt il vit l'étalon blanc et son cavalier filer à travers les arbres. Il arriva à hauteur du rocher et Rowan perçut l'éclair argenté qui devait être Remus sauter sur le cavalier qu'il désarçonna. Bylice hennit et se cabra alors que le loup se dirigeait vers lui. Geoffrey avait roulé sur lui-même et tiré son épée, près à faire face au loup.  
Rowan sauta alors du rocher et cria le plus fort qu'il pouvait espérant être menaçant. Geoffrey se tourna vers l'ombre qui le couvrait, son épée toujours pointée vers le loup, son expression crispée. Mais son visage changea du tout au tout quand il reconnut son assaillant pour s'illuminer alors qu'il écartait les bras.  
« Rowan petit sacripant ! Vient me saluer au lieu de me surprendre comme ça ! »  
Rowan éclata de rire et se laissa tomber dans ses bras qu'il avait grands ouverts pour le rattraper.  
« Et toi qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'un vrai Chef de Guerre est toujours sur ses gardes !  
- Crapule ! Et toi Remus, tu n'es pas mieux à l'aider ainsi dans ses blagues idiotes ! Vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur Rowan avec Sirius ! grogna Geoffrey, mais il retrouva vite le sourire en refermant ses bras autour de l'enfant et le serrant contre lui.  
- Hé ! C'est pas parce que je t'ai fait peur que tu dois m'étouffer.  
- Ho pardon ! s'exclama Geoffrey en le posant par terre.  
- Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Ça fait un moment que je ne te vois plus ! Besoin d'aide pour ton projet ? demanda Rowan en offrant à Bylice un gâteau qu'il avait dans sa poche.  
- Et toi ? Toujours à développer la force de tes ailes ? » répliqua-t-il comme vexé que Rowan sache ce qui l'amenait.  
Le petit garçon renifla. Remus approcha et quêta sa part de caresse en tirant sur les ailes de l'enfant qui sursauta. Il se mit à genoux et murmura quelque chose au loup qui hocha la tête à nouveau et disparu.  
« Et bien dit donc, il t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil ! »  
Rowan hocha les épaules. Elle fit quelques pas autour de Bylice avec ses ailes pendant négligemment dans son dos. Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'elle marchait normalement, alors qu'avant elle aurait trébuché et serrait tombé au bout de quelques pas. Rowan ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En même temps que l'air pénétrait ses poumons, ses ailes se rétractèrent pour totalement disparaître dans son dos. Elle se débattit pour rattacher le dos de sa tunique, ne voulant pas l'ôter comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était seul. Geoffrey s'approcha et l'aida.  
« Elles te font encore mal ? demanda-t-il en palpant les omoplates de l'enfant, toujours fasciné par la disparition de ses ailes.  
- Toujours, mais je m'y habitue, murmura-t-il en frémissant. Alors ce projet ? reprit-il en se retournant, ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
- On se trouve un coin tranquille pour en parler ? Je sais très bien que tu es capable d'oublier de manger quand tu es perdu dans tes livres, mais moi non ! Je suis en pleine croissance et j'ai chevauché depuis l'aube.  
- Petite nature, répondit Rowan alors que Geoffrey sautait sur le dos de Bylice.  
- Pas si petite que toi gamin. Allez montre le chemin à Bylice, j'ai une faim de loup ! déclara-t-il en tendant sa longue main pâle vers Rowan.  
- Petit moi ? Attend un peu que j'entre dans l'adolescence et là on verra qui est la petite nature ! Bylice ? Le Miroir des Fées, au tombeau de Merlin ! » s'exclama l'enfant tendant sa main hâlée et sautant devant Geoffrey sur le dos de la licorne.  
Celle-ci se cabra, hennit, puis s'élança vers le lac.

* * *

Geoffrey fut surpris quand il aperçut le soleil briller au milieu de la forêt. Il crut à un tour de Rowan, mais bientôt il entendit l'eau couler et vit le vaste lac. Bylice commença par le contourner, puis sans crier gare, il fonça vers l'eau. Geoffrey allait crier qu'il avait des livres dans sa sacoche quand Rowan tendit un petit bout de bois vers les pieds de la licorne. L'eau sembla alors se solidifier sous ses sabots, et ils traversèrent sans une éclaboussure le lac. Rowan sauta du dos de Bylice et s'approcha du grand Monolithe au milieu de l'île.  
« Rowan franchement si tu trouves ça drôle de me faire pareille frayeur je te préviens...  
- Chut, tu es devant la tombe de Merlin, tu ne dois pas élever la voix ou alors il va te chasser de l'île, » déclara l'enfant en joignant ses mains en un prière muette.  
Elle s'approcha lentement de la pierre et s'inclina. Geoffrey sentit une douce brise se lever et voler de tous les points de la forêt vers la pierre. Puis tout cessa. Geoffrey regardait tout autour de lui, cherchant la source de ce phénomène quand Rowan lui prit la main.  
« Vient voir ! » murmura-t-il comme s'il avait peur de perturber la quiétude des lieux.  
Geoffrey le suivit et le laissa poser sa main sur la pierre nue. Il s'était attendu à un contact froid mais sûrement pas à la tiédeur presque humaine de la roche. Rowan fit glisser sa main sur la surface et des runes lumineuses apparurent. Geoffrey sentit le picotement familier du feu coulant dans ses veines se répandre dans la pierre. Rowan lâcha vivement sa main.  
« Aïe, tu brûles Geof ! »  
Geoffrey ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient vidés. Il était totalement hypnotisé par les runes et sentait son don croître en lui, comme si jusqu'à présent il avait seulement eu accès à une toute petite partie et que son plein potentiel lui était enfin révélé. Et puis, les flammes surgirent de sa main et s'engouffrèrent dans la pierre. Et le contact fut rompu. Geoffrey tomba à la renverse et fut rattrapé par Rowan qui amortit le choc.  
« Et ben, tu m'as fait peur ! Déjà que j'étais surpris des runes vertes et rouges alors qu'elles étaient bleues et oranges pour moi. Tu as vu quoi ?  
- Je... Je n'ai rien vu, j'ai juste eu l'impression que quelque chose s'éveillait en moi. Ou plutôt se réveillait. Tu sais, comme si tu avais perdu quelque chose et qu'on te le rendait. Ça t'es déjà arrivé Row ?  
- Ouais, le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais du peuple des fées. Donc, tu es aussi une fée. C'est chouette !  
- Ah non, je veux pas de robe moi ! »  
Rowan éclata de rire immédiatement suivi de Geoffrey. Ils s'installèrent ensuite les pieds dans l'eau et partagèrent le déjeuner qu'il avait amené du château. Rowan s'allongea sur le ventre et se plongea immédiatement dans le livre que le jeune homme lui avait offert, oubliant qu'il avait encore un biscuit à moitié mangé dans la main. Geoffrey connaissant l'enfant, continua tranquillement à se remplir la panse jusqu'à ce que son estomac d'adolescent en pleine croissance soit rassasié. Il s'allongea alors et se prépara à une petite sieste.  
« Alors ton projet ? demanda Rowan sans relever la tête de son livre.  
- Bof, c'est un échec pour le moment, répondit Geoffrey, les yeux fermés et une main posée sur son estomac bien rempli. Je n'y arrive pas. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment ont fait ces mages pour prendre la forme d'animaux, encore moins celle d'animaux magiques. Je suis complètement bloqué.  
- Je voies pas où tu bloques, déclara Rowan en tournant une nouvelle page de son livre et fronçant les sourcils.  
- Grrr ! Parce que toi tu ne bloques jamais bien sûr ! J'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. Et puis finit ton biscuit, tu vas mettre des miettes sur toutes les pages sinon. »  
Rowan releva la tête du livre, regarda le gâteau et l'enfourna d'une seule traite dans sa bouche. Puis il haussa les épaules et reprit tranquillement sa lecture. Ce qui fit sourire Geoffrey qui le regardait à travers ses paupières mi-closes.  
« Tu as essayé de te métamorphoser en quoi ? demanda Rowan, semblant toujours autant absorbé par sa lecture.  
- En quoi ? répéta Geoffrey en se redressant. Mais en tout et n'importe quoi ! Je me contenterais même d'une vulgaire colombe si je pouvais y arriver !  
- Tu ne peux pas te transformer en n'importe quoi ! déclara Rowan en fermant le livre et levant ses yeux de jade pour croiser le regard acier de Geoffrey.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, j'arrive bien à transformer cette pierre aussi bien en panier qu'en fourreau pour mon épée. Alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me transformer en n'importe quoi ? répliqua Geoffrey en lui lançant la pierre que Rowan attrapa par réflexe.  
- Je crois que le problème est là ! Supputa l'enfant en se redressant et s'asseyant en tailleur, la dite pierre dans la main. Regarde bien cette pierre ! »  
Geoffrey la regarda d'un peu plus prêt, mais ne trouva rien d'extraordinaire à cette pierre. En tout cas rien de comparable au monolithe.  
« Et je suis censé voir quoi ? demanda le jeune homme la voix chargée de sarcasme.  
- Justement rien. Il n'y a rien dans cette pierre, pas la petite étincelle de vie des animaux ou des humains. C'est pourquoi tu peux la transformer en n'importe quoi. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'identité. Alors que si tu essayes de transformer un animal ou un être humain, tu modifies ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui. »  
Le visage de Geoffrey s'illumina alors que Rowan parlait.  
« Rowan, tu es un géni ! s'exclama-t-il avant de continuer le raisonnement de l'enfant. Donc, si je veux me métamorphoser en animal, il faut que je trouve celui qui est le plus proche de moi, comme ça je n'altère pas trop l'être que je suis.  
- Je pense que ton problème est là.  
- Je crois bien que oui, acquiesça Geoffrey en se levant et faisant les cents pas autour de l'enfant et du monolithe pour continuer le raisonnement avant de s'arrêter net. Et tu me voies en quel animal Row ? »  
L'enfant frémit, ses yeux se vidèrent. Geoffrey fut surpris mais ce n'était pas la première fois que l'enfant avait cette attitude avant de lui révéler quelque chose de capitale. Le petit garçon retrouva vite ses esprits et le regarda hagard.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je vois plusieurs animaux pour toi.  
- Et ce sont lesquels ? » insista Geoffrey excité aussi qu'il était inquiet.  
L'enfant frémit à nouveau, comme s'il craignait ce qu'il allait lui révéler. Mais les yeux de Geoffrey brillaient d'une telle anticipation, qu'il ne put lui cacher ce qu'il avait vu.  
« Un Griffon et un Dragon. Le Griffon est clairement une créature de feu, forte et courageuse. Le dragon peut-être également une créature de feu, forte, ambitieuse et rusée. Ces deux créatures... murmura l'enfant dont les yeux s'étaient assombris et reposaient à présent sur l'eau. Et toi, tu me vois en quel animal ? demanda-t-il alors que Geoffrey commençait à s'inquiéter.  
- Toi ? Voyons voir... Tu es intelligent, loyal, mais surtout passionné... hum... difficile quand même. Surtout que ma vision de la nature est faussée vu que tu es ami avec les animaux les plus dangereux. Franchement j'ai du mal.  
- Oh allez Geof ! Trouve mon animal emblème ! le taquina l'enfant en se levant et lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule.  
- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Laisse moi réfléchir... Oui, c'est ça, deux possibilités pour toi aussi : le Griffon, parce que tu deviendras fort, que tu es courageux et parce que tu es le roi de la forêt comme le Griffon, et l'Aigle, parce que tu as le regard acéré des oiseaux et leur intelligence, dit-il en fixant l'enfant qui fronça les sourcils, et surtout parce que tu as déjà les ailes ! proclama fièrement Geoffrey en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
- Arrête de te moquer de mes ailes ! » Éclata l'enfant en le reversant et l'attaquant.  
Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe, perdus dans une bataille de chatouilles, puis s'effondrèrent quand leurs muscles leur firent si mal qu'ils ne purent plus respirer. Ils restèrent longtemps allongés, à regarder le soleil jouer avec les nuages et projeter des formes sombres sur l'eau profonde du lac.  
« Alors tu vas essayer de te transformer en quoi ? » demanda finalement Geoffrey.  
Rowan fronça les sourcils. Geoffrey s'appuya sur son avant-bras et se redressa légèrement de manière à voir le jeu des émotions sur le visage de l'enfant. Celles-ci étaient difficiles à lire, beaucoup plus que sur la plupart des visages qui l'entouraient à la cour. Mais Rowan était comme lui. Il cachait ses pensées les plus intimes au plus profond de son cœur. En cela ils se ressemblaient, avec tant d'autres choses. Geoffrey ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, mais quand il serait Mage de guerre, il espérait prendre Rowan comme écuyer. Il était trop attaché à l'enfant pour le perdre en se pliant aux jeux des adultes.  
« Je pense que si j'essaye, je serais un aigle.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Geoffrey intrigué.  
- Parce que, si je suis effectivement intelligent et passionné, je n'en reste pas moins prisonnier des limites qu'on m'a fixé. Je ne suis qu'un oiseau bien dressé... » murmura-t-il pour lui même.

_Suggestion Musicale: Riven-16_

Geoffrey allait répondre, mais vit les yeux de l'enfant s'élever vers le ciel et son regard s'assombrir en même temps qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Un vent glacé s'éleva et le soleil disparut derrière les nuages. Geoffrey sentit ses propres muscles se tendre. Le danger n'était pas loin. Il leva la tête et chercha des yeux la cause de son inquiétude. Rowan se redressa lentement.  
« Quelque chose de sombre se dirige par ici... souffla-t-il.  
- J'ai senti. Ton village est-il loin ?  
- Non, pas trop à dos de licorne.  
- Tu peux les appeler sans faire de bruit ?  
- Non, il faut que je siffle, sinon elles ne viendront pas. »  
Geoffrey fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon, ils ne devaient surtout pas montrer qu'ils se savaient menacés. Il porta la main à son sac et en tira une lame courte et fine qu'il glissa dans la main de Rowan.  
« Au cas où, je sais de quoi tu es capable pour t'avoir initié.  
- Tu crois qu'ils en ont après nous ?  
- Ils ? s'étonna Geoffrey.  
- Là-bas ! » sursauta Rowan en pointant le bord le plus éloigné du lac.  
Geoffrey plissa les yeux. Il allait se tourner vers Rowan et lui demander si il était sûr de lui quand il devina plus qu'il ne vit une silhouette se faufiler parmi les arbres. Elle fut bientôt suivie par une seconde, puis plusieurs autres. Une brume légère s'abattit sur le lac. Geoffrey jura.  
« Rowan, il faut que nous bougions ou nous serons pris au piège. »  
Mais Rowan ne répondit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient vidés et il tremblait violemment.  
« Rowan qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le jeune homme en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.  
Celle-ci sursauta et faillit crier, mais Geoffrey fut le plus rapide et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Il la maintint fermement contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de remuer et se soit calmer. Il écarta lentement la main et murmura :  
« Il y a profond d'eau pour arriver au rocher ?  
- Assez pour ne pas pouvoir traverser si on ne sait pas marcher sur l'eau, voler ou sauter vraiment loin, murmura l'enfant dont la voix tremblait à peine.  
- Alors ils ne nous atteindront pas.  
- Geoffrey, ce ne sont pas des humains. Ils sont là parce qu'ils ont senti le sang, notre sang, et ils ont faim.  
- Des buveurs de sang, lâcha Geoffrey aussi écœuré qu'inquiet. L'Emrys m'en a parlé, mais il disait qu'ils ne vivaient que dans les pays sombres, que la Bretagne était trop lumineuse pour eux. A croire qu'ils ont finalement trouvé le courage de défier le pays de Faëry. »  
Un plouf retentit, faisant sursauter Rowan et tourner Geoffrey dans la direction du bruit.  
« Tu es sûr qu'ils ne nous atteindrons pas ? demanda d'une petite voix Rowan.  
- Euh, j'en suis plus trop sûr, » répondit Geoffrey alors qu'à nouveau retentissait le bruit de personnes plongeant dans le lac.  
Rowan tremblait, mais plutôt que de se laisser aller, elle resserra sa main sur la dague. Son visage restait cependant impassible. Geoffrey en fut soulagé. Certes, il allait veiller sur l'enfant, mais savoir qu'il essayerait de se défendre lui-même était déjà un avantage.  
« Je crois qu'ils arrivent... murmura Rowan dont les yeux balayaient la brume dans tous les sens, semblant voir ce que Geoffrey distinguait à peine.  
- S'ils nous trouvent, appelle les licornes et court petit garçon.  
- Tu viens avec moi. Pas question que tu combattes pour rien. Et puis je crois qu'ils ont peur du... »  
Geoffrey n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Un buveur de sang avait sauté hors de la brume et avait renversé le jeune homme. Mais les réflexes de Geoffrey avaient été bien entraînés par l'Emrys et il planta sa lame dans ventre de l'être. Il se releva et entendit la note claire et stridente que Rowan siffla avec son brin d'herbe. L'enfant n'avait pas encore crié. Ils n'avaient pas dû le voir. Geoffrey fit face à deux nouveaux buveurs qui apparurent face à lui. Ils dégoulinaient d'eau, mais n'en semblaient pas le moins du monde affectés.  
« Il y a de la magie ici, déclara le plus petit.  
- Qu'importe, j'ai faim. Nourrissons nous de celui-ci et emmenons l'autre, » répondit son compagnon tout en découvrant ses dents.  
Geoffrey eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant l'état de sa dentition à l'exception des canines qui étaient longues et pointues.  
« Attend frère, celui-ci est à moi. Après tout, il vient de taillader ma nouvelle chemise, » répliqua le buveur que Geoffrey avait empalé.  
Geoffrey se tourna lentement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands de frayeur. L'homme se tenait debout et essuyait tranquillement ses vêtements. Il passa sa main sur la plaie de son ventre et ne ramena qu'un léger filet de sang. Il lécha goulûment ses doigts et une flamme mauvaise s'alluma dans ses yeux.  
« Oh oui celui-ci est à moi, » murmura-t-il en se léchant les babines.  
Les deux autres s'inclinèrent, puis se fondirent à nouveau dans la brume.  
« Et si j'ai pas envie de te servir de casse-croûte ? répliqua Geoffrey oubliant toute prudence.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent de provoquer ce que tu ne connais pas jeune homme.  
- Arrête de parler et vient donc te battre en homme ! grogna Geoffrey.  
- Oh, il parle d'homme alors que je dois avoir Cinq fois son âge. Mais au moins n'as-tu pas peur de voir un mort se relever. Je devrais peut-être faire de toi un des nôtres.  
- Jamais ! » rugit Geoffrey en se jetant sur lui lame la première.  
Il se battait bien, il le savait, et l'homme face à lui perdit rapidement son sourire pour finalement pâlir devant la force du jeune homme. Un cri d'enfant retentit, distrayant Geoffrey assez pour que l'homme plante ses griffes sur son bras. Il porta à nouveau ses doigts à sa bouche.  
« Ton sang est magique. Je leur avais dit que nous trouverions ce qu'il nous fallait ici. La Dame du Lac n'était qu'une légende pour nous éloigner. »  
Geoffrey changea son épée de main et toucha la blessure. Le sang en coulait à flot. Le cri strident retentit à nouveau, et le bruit de personnes tombant dans l'eau emplit l'air.  
« On dirait que ton ami n'est pas aussi courageux que toi. Tu devrais peut-être faire comme lui et te rendre puisque tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir. »  
Geoffrey le foudroya du regard. Il voulait aller porter secours à Rowan. Mais il était bloqué là avec ce monstre. Le sang battait à ses tempes à mesure que sa colère grandissait. Et bientôt, elle l'emporta sur toute pensée rationnelle. Geoffrey fonça à nouveau vers l'être, mais cette fois se laissa entraîner. Dans un accès de rage, il se laissa esquiver par le buveur qui glissa sur le coté et l'arrêta en lui saisissant la gorge et lui coupant la respiration.  
« Que te disais-je petit ? Tu feras un bon Vampire, murmura-t-il en léchant sa joue. Mais si tu tiens vraiment au gamin, on peut aussi le transformer. Y'a toujours moyen de bien s'amuser avec les gamins, si tu voies ce que je veux dire. »  
Geoffrey voyait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et fut à nouveau pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Certes il aimait beaucoup Rowan. Mais il était persuadé de ne pas avoir ces tendances. Il s'agita, mais l'homme resserra sa prise sur sa victime.  
« Allons petit ! Ne fait pas tant de manière et laisse-toi faire. Ce sera plus facile pour moi, et moins douloureux pour toi, » murmura-t-il en approchant sa bouche du cou de Geoffrey.  
Geoffrey bouillait de colère, mais il n'était pas comme Rowan. Sans sa baguette, il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Pas assez. Et pourtant, il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait se laisser faire.  
« Sphero Lumos ! » cria la voix fluette de Rowan.  
La brume sembla se déchirer et Geoffrey fut aveuglé. L'être relâcha sa prise suffisamment pour que Geoffrey reprenne ses esprits. Les flammes l'entourèrent en même temps qu'il entendait une femme crier " Incendio ! " Le démon hurla et laissa complètement Geoffrey qui s'effondra sur le sol.  
Comme il était bon de respirer à nouveau. Il était tellement concentré sur ce simple geste qu'il ne vit pas les flammes qui l'entouraient s'éteindre d'elle-même, ni la créature se jeter dans le lac et y disparaître.  
Rowan se précipita vers lui et l'entoura de ses petits bras, reniflant pour retenir ses larmes, et tremblant tout autant que Geoffrey. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de la taille de l'enfant, l'attirant à lui.  
« Rowan, tu n'as rien ? demanda Geoffrey, haletant.  
- Non ça va, j'ai eu moins chaud que toi ! se moqua-t-il avec un sourire en pointant le cercle de terre carbonisée autour de lui.  
- Ça c'est ce que tu crois jeune homme ! N'as-tu pas écouté les bruits de la forêt avant d'aller te promener ? J'avais pourtant laissé un mot sur ton lit ! Ça va chauffer pour tes oreilles. »  
Rowan se crispa et Geoffrey releva la tête pour voir la femme qui faisait trembler son ami. Il ne la vit pas dans un premier temps, toute auréolée de lumière qu'elle était.  
« Rowan tu veux bien économiser ton énergie magique et cesser de nous aveugler s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton impatient, mais un peu plus doux.  
Rowan hocha la tête et s'écria :

" Finite incantatum ".

La lumière disparue, son travail achevé. La brume était totalement dissipée et le soleil couchant enflamma le lac. Geoffrey put alors regarder la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rowan. Ses yeux surtout, ils étaient du même vert de Jade. Mais c'était sa longue chevelure qui l'impressionna le plus. Elle était telles les fées des légendes celtes. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle cascade de cheveux. Le soleil se reflétant sur l'eau faisait jouer les rouges sur les ondulations blondes, les transformant en une cascade d'airain.  
Un autre visage se superposa à celui de la femme. Un visage si doux mais en même temps si triste. Elle était plus belle encore car au lieu d'une peau laiteuse, elle avait la peau hâlée. Sa longue tunique virevoltait autour d'elle et laissait paraître une partie de sa poitrine et le dessin magique qu'il devinait. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus blonds mais d'une couleur oscillant entre le cuivre et l'airin, flottant librement sur ses épaules. Geoffrey n'avait jamais eu tant envie de glisser ses doigts dans une chevelure et de se laisser emporter par son parfum. Il l'aimait, et ses yeux de Jade lui renvoyèrent cet amour, bien qu'hésitants.  
La femme déchirait un morceau de sa tunique qu'elle posa sur la vilaine plaie de son bras. La douleur le ramena à la réalité. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'approcha de l'eau. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle créa un passage solide sur lequel plusieurs licornes vinrent à leur rencontre.  
« Je suis désolé d'avoir entraîné votre fils dans ce combat, commença Geoffrey en se redressant.  
- Rowan est tout à fait capable de se fourrer dans ce genre de situation tout seul ! le coupa-t-elle avec un regard enflammé vers l'enfant qui se replia un peu plus sur lui même.  
- S'il te plait... murmura Rowan, voulant couper à l'humiliation devant son ami.  
- Ma Dame, reprit Geoffrey.  
- Oh pas de ma Dame avec moi Geoffrey de Bretagne ! Vos manières de la cour ne marcheront pas avec moi. Il va falloir trouver autre chose. Et oui je sais qui vous êtes. L'Emrys est passé au village dans la journée, il était fâché de ne pas vous trouver au château. Quant à toi Rowan. Je pense que les dangers d'aujourd'hui t'auront convaincu que tu es encore trop jeune pour affronter les bois seul.  
- Mais Viviane ! s'exclama l'enfant.  
- Viviane ! répéta Geoffrey. Comme Viviane la Dame du Lac ? La compagne de Merlin ? » s'exclama-t-il abasourdi.  
Le visage de la femme s'attendrit en même temps qu'il devenait plus triste.  
« Bien sûr ! Qui croyez vous règne sur cette forêt ? Allez, suivez moi au village que nous soignons cette vilaine plaie. Quant à toi Rowan, interdiction de quitter la maison non accompagnée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
- Mais Viviane...  
- Et ce n'est pas négociable ! Et vous Geoffrey. Vous risquez aussi d'être confiné dans le château pour un petit moment avec la frayeur que vous avez causée à l'Emrys. Cela ne vous fera pas de mal de vous séparer un peu. J'ai l'impression que vous avez fait pas mal de bêtises ensembles ces derniers temps. Pas vrai Sybille ? »  
La licorne qui s'était agenouillée pour porter Geoffrey acquiesça d'un mouvement de corne. Rowan la foudroya du regard l'air de dire traîtresse. Geoffrey quant à lui rougit.

* * *

_Musique à écouter__ : Vivaldi " été - Allegro non molto "_

Comme l'avait prédit Viviane, Geoffrey fut confiné par l'Emrys dans le château. Les jours où il était autorisé à sortir n'étaient d'aucun réconfort, car son maître l'entraînait bien plus sévèrement qu'auparavant. Il en vint presque à regretter l'hiver et son calme. Mais au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose d'important s'était mis en marche et que l'incident avec les buveurs de sang n'était qu'un signe avant-coureur.  
Il ne savait pas ce que faisait Rowan de son côté. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait parler de l'enfant, ni même de Viviane à son Maître. Il lui était souvent venu à l'esprit de lui parler de cette étrange famille de la forêt. Mais jamais il n'avait pu en parler directement. Comme si Viviane l'avait ensorcelée.  
Une fois seulement, au détour d'un texte, il avait trouvé une référence à l'étrange Dame du Lac. L'expression de l'Emrys avait été l'indifférence. Geoffrey pouvait encore entendre sa réponse à sa question : " Et bien quoi. Ce texte parle de la Dame du Lac et de son royaume. Rien à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse là, si tu veux en savoir plus, tu n'as qu'à te rendre au Miroir des Fées, Geoffrey. Je te parlais donc de cette technique pour transfigurer ta baguette en épée... "  
Et c'était tout. Soit son Maître lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, puisqu'il le considérait comme un enfant. Et en un sens ce devait être vrai. Puisqu'il se targuait du nom d'Emrys, il devait être bien plus vieux que son corps ne le laissait paraître. Soit d'un commun accord, les deux êtres magiques s'ignoraient, et c'était sans doute la solution la plus probable.  
Malgré tout, Geoffrey parvint à sauver quelques heures pour son projet de métamorphose en animal. Il avait suivi le conseil de Rowan et cherché dans les livres les références aux deux animaux magiques que l'enfant lui avait décris. Il voulait savoir lequel des deux était réellement son animal emblème. Il voulait savoir avec quel animal il devait entrer en harmonie pour se transformer. Mais plus ses recherches avançaient et moins il parvenait à savoir. Il avait pourtant l'impression que le Griffon était très différent du Dragon. Mais il n'y avait qu'une sorte de Griffon, alors qu'il y avait des dizaines d'espèces de Dragons...  
Et pas question d'en parler à son maître. Il voulait le mettre devant le fait accompli. Il passait à présent de longues heures à méditer. Il pensait que peut-être en contrôlant le flux magique dans ses veines, son animal emblème s'imposerait de lui-même. Il n'en était plus très loin. Il le sentait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se risquer à se métamorphoser en plein château, il fallait qu'il retrouve la quiétude de la forêt.  
Les jours qui passaient devinrent donc un véritable supplice pour le jeune homme. Même le joli sourire des demoiselles de la cour ne parvenait plus à le distraire. Il rêvait de cette femme qu'il avait aperçue au Miroir de Fées. Et Conan le trouva de plus en plus fréquemment à restreindre ses ardeurs dans la cour de garde ou à la caserne où il écoutait les récits de combat et légendes guerrières. S'il refusait toujours de se mesurer à son frère, l'Emrys lui avait permis se mesurer aux hommes de son père. Et il était bon. Mais il n'en tirait aucune fierté et acceptait les compliments, aussi bien que les critiques et les conseils des hommes.  
Geoffrey arriva ce matin-là à la fin de la leçon de Conan.  
« Très bien mon seigneur Conan. Votre tenue de lance est bien meilleure et vous semblez avoir moins de difficulté avec la jument, déclara l'instructeur.  
- Quand aurai-je mon propre étalon ? » demanda le jeune garçon en voyant Geoffrey sortir son propre étalon et lui faire faire quelques tours de piste pour lui délier les jambes.  
L'instructeur suivit le regard du jeune prince et avisa Geoffrey qui faisait claquer sa langue. Le cheval blanc changea immédiatement de direction et parti au galop. Geoffrey siffla et le cheval fonça sur lui. Alors que le cheval était sur lui, Geoffrey tira son épée. Le cheval se cabra alors et le désarma de ses sabots dûment ferrés. Geoffrey sourit tout en claquant à nouveau sa langue par deux fois. Le cheval s'approcha et accepta caresse et gourmandise de son maître.  
« Je veux mon étalon comme Geoffrey ! » s'emporta Conan en sautant de selle.  
- Prince. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous plaindre, mais à votre père. Et puis votre frère a passé beaucoup de temps à dresser cet animal pour qu'il réponde ainsi. Vous devriez le féliciter au lieu de l'envier.  
- Bah. Il n'a que ça à faire de toute façon. Et Geof ! Heureusement que tu es arrivé à faire quelque chose de cette carne, sinon quel chef de guerre tu aurais fait sans ton cheval. »  
Geoffrey l'ignora, même si intérieurement il bouillait.  
« Ça te dit une leçon d'escrime maintenant ? le provoqua Conan.  
- Monsieur, je crois que votre père vous demande. Ne devait-il pas vous présenter le portrait de votre promise ? Commença l'instructeur.  
- Il devrait être content que ses fils s'entraînent ensembles. Allez Geof ! Et ne me sort pas l'excuse que tu n'as que ton bout de bois pour te défendre, ça ne marchera pas cette fois.  
- Arrête de m'appeler Geof ! Et ce n'est pas poli de faire attendre les Dames, Conan. Grogna Geoffrey en se retournant. Je te signale que c'est ton cheval que j'ai dressé. Le travail est fait. Tu ferrais mieux d'apprendre à t'occuper de ton épouse au lieu de me harceler. Ç a Je ne le ferai pas pour toi, répliqua-t-il alors que le visage de son frère virait au rouge, de honte mais surtout de colère.  
- Cesse de parler et vient donc te mesurer à moi. Voyons un peu lequel de nous deux est digne de père.  
- Conan, je n'ai pas le droit de lever ma lame sur toi.  
- Oh vraiment ? Et les poings tu ne peux pas ?  
- Conan... gronda Geoffrey.  
- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Jamais plus petit que toi, hein ? Et que dis-tu de ça ? » s'écria le jeune homme de quinze ans en décochant son poing.  
Geoffrey qui s'occupait de son étalon ne l'avait pas vu partir et se le prit en plein dans la joue. Le choc provoqua la terreur de son étalon. Geoffrey plutôt que de répondre dû se concentrer pour calmer l'animal alors que Conan allait le frapper à nouveau.

« Conan ça suffit ! »  
La voix du seigneur des lieux avait résonné dans la cour, figeant le jeune homme. Geoffrey en profita pour calmer l'étalon et le rassurer de paroles douces. Puis il leva les yeux et vit le regard de son père fixer sur son frère. Les deux hommes se livraient à un combat où le premier qui regarderait ailleurs perdrait. Mais le Duc de Bretagne était encore le maître des lieux et Conan s'inclina.  
« Vient donc ici fils. Nous avons à discuter mariage et descendance, déclara-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qui l'avait rejoint.  
- Mais père je...  
- Allons cesse de te quereller avec ton frère, vous n'êtes pas formés aux mêmes devoirs. Et toi Geoffrey, rentre donc ce pauvre animal et va voir Gwenaëlle, elle aura sûrement un onguent pour ta joue. »  
Geoffrey s'inclina sans un mot et se dirigea vers l'écurie où il confia l'étalon au maître palefrenier avant de se diriger vers la caserne. Il s'installa sur un banc près du foyer et son regard se perdit dans les flammes.  
Quelques hommes étaient présents et parlaient des villages attaqués et des corps rertouvés sans vie. Les villages étaient encore éloignés de Rennes, mais le danger se rapprochait. Gwenaëlle arriva avec son plateau de bière et de pain. Son visage s'illumina en apercevant la silhouette familière de Geoffrey et tout naturellement elle se dirigea vers lui.  
« Bonjour mon seigneur ! Que te ferait-il plaisir en ce jour ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix chantante qui se brisa alors qu'elle prenait son visage entre ses mains. Oh mon dieu, mon pauvre chéri, qui t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé me chercher ? Je t'aurais immédiatement soigné ! Ton beau visage... » se lamenta-t-elle tout en se précipitant hors de la caserne à la recherche de ses onguents.  
Geoffrey sembla sortir de la transe dans laquelle les flammes l'avaient plongé. Il porta machinalement ses mains à sa joue, puis à ses lèvres. Puis il ramena ses doigts devant ses yeux et vit le sang.  
« Oh non, je ne vais jamais être tranquille ! Gwenaëlle va me suivre toute la semaine pour être sûre que je me soigne.  
- Mon pauvre chéri ! Ton beau visage ! Imita une voix pleine de sarcasme. Alors c'est comme ça que tu passes tes journées au lieu de venir me voir ? Franchement Geof, tu me déçois ! » soupira la petite voix enfantine qu'il n'avait plus entendue depuis l'incident des buveurs.  
Il se retourna d'un mouvement sec et aperçut Rowan perché sur les tonneaux de bière, les jambes ballantes, imitant son propre sourire ironique.  
« Rowan... » commença Geoffrey.  
L'enfant sauta de son perchoir et atterrit tel un félin au sol. Puis il avança calmement vers son ami et lui tendit une plante.  
« Mâche ça, la douleur va s'apaiser. Pour ta joue par contre va falloir me laisser la toucher.  
- Depuis quand t'es guérisseur ? grogna-t-il alors qu'il commençait à malaxer la plante.  
- A ton avis comment je fais pour ne jamais avoir de bleus alors que je passe mon temps en forêt ? C'est rien de très sophistiqué. Juste assez pour faire disparaître les traces rapidement. Mais je peux rien faire pour les os. »  
Geoffrey grogna alors que Rowan prenait son visage entre ses mains. Une douce sensation de tiédeur l'entoura et il s'aperçut bientôt que les cheveux de Rowan flottaient légèrement, comme si une brise légère les entourait. Il ferma les yeux et laissa faire l'enfant. Rowan s'écarta bientôt.  
« Voilà ! Je ne peux rien faire de plus.  
- Merci, tu m'as déjà bien soulagé. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Ben je me promenais par là et puis je me suis dit, tient Geof doit avoir besoin d'un guérisseur, alors me voilà.  
- Je suis là Geoffrey, ne bouge plus ! s'écria la jeune fille qui entra les bras chargés de pots médicinaux. Pardon petit, mais laisse faire les grandes personnes.  
Rowan soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'exécuter. Geoffrey dut réprimer le fou-rire qui lui venait alors que Rowan grimaçait derrière la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait étalé les différents pots sur le banc et cherchait l'ordre dans lequel les appliqués.  
« Gwen, je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de t'affoler comme ça. Je vais bien et je crois même que je suis déjà guéri.  
- Mais bien sûr, et puis on peut se promener sans crainte dans le Val Sans Retour. Allez montre moi ta joue et ta lèvre. »  
Geoffrey s'exécuta et sourit quand les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent grand.  
« Mais... mais mais mais mais... Tu saignais et il n'y a plus rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Disons que c'est magique ! répondit-il avec un sourire pour la jeune fille et un clin d'œil à Rowan.  
- Mais tous ces onguents...  
- Ne me serviront pas aujourd'hui. Mais garde-les pour plus tard. J'en aurais peut-être besoin. Par contre c'est mon estomac qui a bien besoin de tes soins. Veux-tu bien aller me cherche quelque chose ?  
- Mais je...  
- Allez Gwen. Tu es tellement jolie quand tu me sers à boire que je ne peux me passer de cette vue. S'il te plait... » murmura-t-il en se penchant et embrassant la jeune fille près de l'oreille.  
Elle tressaillit, puis se redressa et courut hors de la caserne. Rowan fronçait les sourcils.  
« Et bien petit frère sauvage, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tu es écoeurant, cette pauvre fille. Un simple sourire et hop elle tombe dans ton lit.  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'écoeurant, ça te fournit de bonnes excuses pour ne pas être là où on t'attend. Et puis c'est normal à mon âge. Je m'inquiéterai autrement. Quand on a un joli visage, il faut en profiter. D'ailleurs, tu feras des ravages quand tu seras plus grand avec ton visage presque féminin.  
- Et ben j'ai pas hâte de grandir ! répliqua Rowan en tirant la langue.  
- Oh tu as bien le temps de grandir. Et je t'apprendrai quelques trucs, répondit Geoffrey avec un clin d'œil. Allez suis moi, allons dans un endroit tranquille et tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé ces quatre dernières lunes.  
- Pas le temps ! Viviane va me griller si je suis pas de retour pour le déjeuner.  
- Oh allez ! Juste une minute ! Et je te promets que tu pourras choisir n'importe quel livre de la bibliothèque. »  
Rowan hésita un instant, mais l'attrait d'un nouveau livre fut le plus fort. Un sourire entendu apparut sur son visage. Geoffrey éclata de rire, puis invita l'enfant à le suivre à la Bibliothèque. L'enfant ne connaissait pas les lieux et fut grandement impressionné par l'étalage de livre. Certes, il savait ce qu'était une bibliothèque, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont étaient agencés les livres et parchemins, si les gens lisaient debout, dans leurs lits ou assis. Geoffrey s'amusa de l'émerveillement de l'enfant et pensa que le vrai bonheur pouvait résider dans des choses simples, telle la compagnie d'un enfant souriant.  
Rowan déambula dans les allées, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder aux livres. Il voulait tout voir, tout savoir pour faire le bon choix. Mais n'oublia pas pour autant que son ami était là.  
« Alors tu as fait quoi de beau depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il tout en feuilletant un ouvrage.  
- Oh, pas grand chose d'intéressant. Juste deux trois exercices de guerriers et participé aux préparatifs du mariage de Conan.  
- Conan se marie ? Je plains la future épouse ! Pourquoi il se marie avant toi ? Continua Rowan en passant à un autre ouvrage.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin comme lui d'assurer la lignée. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais régner. »  
L'enfant haussa les épaules à ses paroles et changea d'allée.  
« Et puis moi c'est Conan le plus malheureux dans l'affaire. Tu verrais la demoiselle ! Elle n'a pour elle que sa dote. D'ailleurs, Père voudrait que j'aille visiter ces terres et voir un peu l'état des lieux.  
- Ça veut dire que tu vas partir ? s'enquit Rowan en levant les yeux de son livre, une émotion indéfinissable jouant dans son regard.  
- Pas tout de suite petit frère ! Je dois d'abord être fait chevalier. Mais bientôt... Je te manquerai ? »  
Rowan le regarda droit dans les yeux, essayant de lire ses émotions. Mais au jeu des yeux insondables, Rowan avait trouvé son maître en la personne de Geoffrey.

« Si tu penses à des trucs cochons avec un enfant je te préviens que je ne suis pas preneur ! râla Rowan en détournant le premier les yeux.  
- Oh là ! C'est ce qu'a dit le buveur l'autre fois qui te fait croire ça ? » Protesta Geoffrey.  
Le muscle de la mâchoire de Rowan se tendit. Mais elle ne dit rien, tirant un autre livre des étagères. Geoffrey s'approcha de l'enfant et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
« Tu n'as rien à craindre Rowan. De toute façon, je préfère largement les filles ! » Annonça joyeusement Geoffrey.  
Mais Rowan se tendit un peu plus alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il se lança dans la description de sa vision de la femme parfaite et l'enfant éclata de rire en lui disant qu'elle n'existait que dans les légendes. Mais Geoffrey était sûr qu'il la reconnaîtrait et bouda face au raisonnement implacable de l'enfant.  
« Hey Rowan, ça te dirait de devenir mon écuyer quand je serai chevalier ? Demanda finalement Geoffrey.  
- Oh c'est ce livre que je veux ! » L'interrompit Rowan.  
Il pointa le premier livre qui lui passait sous la main pour couper court la question. Geoffrey se pencha pour voir sur quel livre l'enfant avait jeté son dévolu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand en voyant le titre et son visage n'eut de cesse de passer du livre à l'enfant. Rowan qui n'avait lui-même aucune idée du livre dont il s'agissait tendit les bras vers lui et tressaillit en voyant le livre en question.  
« Tu es croyant ? s'étonna Geoffrey. Si j'avais su je t'aurais amené une bible plus tôt. C'est peut-être le livre le plus facile à se procurer.  
- Non, mais comme ça je saurai ce qu'est le pouvoir du malin et échapperai plus facilement à ces foutus prêtres. Et puis regarde celle-là, toute enluminée, et regarde la qualité de l'écriture, et puis...  
- Tu sais si tu ne veux pas devenir mon écuyer tu n'as qu'à me le dire en face, » se renfrogna Geoffrey qui hochait la tête comme résigné.  
L'enfant sursauta et lâcha le livre qui retomba sur la table de travail avec un bruit sonore. Plusieurs moines se retournèrent et à l'unisson posèrent leur doigt sur leurs lèvres et sifflèrent un Chut magistral. Geoffrey manqua de s'étouffer de rire à la réaction de Rowan qui se recroquevilla complètement sur lui-même essayant de disparaître derrière la table.  
« Tu sais, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais...  
- Ça va. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications. Je trouvais aussi que tu aimais un peu trop les papiers pour m'accompagner en voyage. Et vu que tu te plonges dans la bible, tu vas sûrement finir religieux ! Ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne nous empêche pas d'être amis ?  
- Non, au contraire ! Mais je ne compte pas finir religieux pour autant. Tu imagines une fée au milieu des moines ? Déclara Rowan avec un sourire. Et ton projet ? »  
_Tient, d'habitude il parle plutôt de magicien ou enchanteur,_ songea Geoffrey.  
« Mon projet ? Il avance lentement. En fait pour le moment, j'essaye de déterminer quel est mon réel animal emblème. Je pense que le plus dur est de se faire accepter de lui. Mais je suis prêt du but. L'autre fois j'ai rugit sur Conan au lieu d'élever la voix.  
- Ça devait être drôle à voir. T'as pas trop rougi quand c'est arrivé ?  
- Hé gamin, tu n'es pas le seul à maîtriser tes émotions ! Mais je dois avouer que c'était limite, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.  
Rowan éclata de rire et à nouveau les moines se tournèrent vers eux pour les faire taire. Geoffrey voyant cela lui fit signe de le suivre dehors avec le livre et voyant l'agitation de l'enfant, il décida de l'accompagner jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Mais alors que Rowan allait quitté l'enceinte, Geoffrey l'interpella.  
« Hey Rowan ? »  
L'enfant se retourna surpris.  
« Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais venu me voir aujourd'hui. »  
Rowan plissa les yeux et eu un petit sourire mi-triste mi-tendre.  
« Parce que je voulais te voir une dernière fois comme ça, » déclara-t-il.  
Il siffla sur le brin d'herbe qu'il avait entre ses doigts. Un éclair noir et un autre argenté filèrent de l'orée du bois vers l'enfant qui sauta sur le dos du loup. Geoffrey comprit que Sirius et Remus l'avaient encore une fois accompagné. Longtemps après que les loups et l'enfant aient disparu, Geoffrey regardait toujours la forêt. Et dans sa tête tournaient sans cesse les paroles de son ami.  
_// Parce que je voulais te voir une dernière fois comme ça //_

* * *

**_Notes de l'auteur – 27 mars 2003_**  
Punaise ! J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à mettre tout ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre ! Résultat, 13 pages sans mes blablas de fin de chapitre!  
Bon je sais, Poudlard n'approche pas très vite. Attendez encore quelques chapitres. J'ai pour le moment, j'ai prévu 26 chapitres mais ça risque d'augmenter d'un ou deux selon la manière dont je vais traiter la fin. Poudlard devrait arriver vers le 10 ou 11ième chapitre _(NDLA 2010) En fait, Poudlard est là, mais c'est le chapitre 22. La Fanfiction est partie pour une trentaine de chapitre, mais pas plus._ Je veux avant bien forger les liens entre les fondateurs pour expliquer comment ils ont pu monter un projet tel que Poudlard. _(NDLA 2010)* en fait, je voulais surtout montrer que Poudlard est l'œuvre de toute une vie, certes, mais qu'il y a aussi eu beaucoup de chose avant la Fondation. Les Fondateurs ont été des sorciers très actifs avant de devenir les Fondateurs.*_

Vous avez vu ? Rowan a gagné son pari pour la licorne nouvelle née. Comme vous l'avez constaté, deux années ont passées depuis que Rowan a rencontré Geoffrey et la licorne est devenue un jeune étalon.

_Merci à Melepha, Losgann, Luffynette, Volubilys, Malice, Jaheira Black, Mentalo, Nedjeth ir' Sashmak, Dodohermy, Tsunamie, Lily Chang, Aurowan pour leurs commentaires._

**Angharrad – 12 Mai 2010**


	5. Par le Feu et par le Sang

**Au temps des légendes  
Chapitre Quatrième : Par le Feu et Par le Sang**

**Dédicace : **Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à Samantha Kieran – connue sous le pseudo de One Ring, Sammy Kieran ou encore Samrazorbill – qui m'a aidée à ne pas me laisser aller alors que j'étais en exil loin de ma famille et mes amis, à l'époque où je couchais sur clavier les premières lignes de cette fanfiction. Sammy qui depuis tout ce temps continue à me poser des questions sur cette histoire qu'elle veut voir achevée. Un grand merci Sammy. À mes relecteurs, mon tendre Kciop, ma charmante Tsunamie, qui ont repris ces premières lignes avec patience et bienveillance.

_**

* * *

Notes Historiques**_

**2 février 1017 **– Naissance de Rowan, princesse héritière d'Angleterre

**1019 **– Knut reprend le Danemark.

**1021 **– Rowan apprend à lire.

**1022 **– Rowan découvre la vérité sur Viviane.

**1023 **– Rowan rencontre de Geoffrey de Bretagne

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passés, et malgré l'agitation qui grandissait avec l'approche du mariage, Geoffrey ne parvenait pas à chasser les paroles de Rowan de son esprit.

_// Parce que je voulais te voir une dernière fois comme ça //_

Il avait beau se retourner l'esprit dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait pas ce que Rowan avait voulu dire. Et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, une douleur sourde se propageait dans sa poitrine. Même Conan qui était pourtant préoccupé par son mariage, vit que son frère ne répondait plus avec la même ardeur à ses provocations. Gwenaëlle fut cependant la seule à parler à Geoffrey de ce qui le tracassait.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit où était allongée la jeune servante. Elle somnolait encore, alors que son esprit à lui n'avait cessé de fonctionner à toute allure, même quand il l'avait attiré dans sa chambre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua pour essayer d'organiser ses pensées. Gwenaëlle se tourna vers lui tout en se redressant. Elle encercla ses épaules de ses bras et posa son menton au creux de son épaule.

« Geoffrey qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Souffla-t-elle les yeux mi-clos.

Geoffrey réprima un frisson et l'envie de s'écarter d'elle. Il soupira et murmura :

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais vraiment pas…

- Parle-moi ! Tu ne me parles plus depuis deux ans. Je sais que je ne peux espérer être plus que ton amante, mais je peux au moins être une oreille pour tes confessions. Je t'en pris parle-moi comme tu le faisais avant… » implora-t-elle d'une voix plaintive à la limite du supportable.

Geoffrey frissonna à nouveau. Avant… Deux ans... Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rowan, il n'avait plus éprouvé le besoin de se confier à la jeune fille. Rowan avait été une oreille attentive en plus d'un sage conseillé, ce que Gwenaëlle n'avait jamais été. Et pourtant…

« Peux-tu m'expliquer cette douleur que je ressens dans ma poitrine, chaque fois que je me rappelle ses dernières paroles ? Demanda Geoffrey dont les muscles se tendirent à nouveau.

- Tu veux parler de ce que t'as dit l'enfant qui est parti sur le dos du loup ? La petite fille de la forêt ?

- Le garçon de la forêt, » corrigea Geoffrey, surpris qu'elle les ait vus, et fâché de l'erreur de la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête et le chatouilla de ses cheveux.

« Pardonne-moi. J'avais cru… Certes l'enfant était habillé comme un garçon, mais son visage était tellement fin que je ne pensais pas pouvoir me tromper. Et puis, il avait une manière de se tenir avec grâce. J'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, et de bonne famille ! »

Mais Geoffrey ne répondit pas. _// Parce que je voulais te voir une dernière fois comme ça.//_ C'était si simple et tellement stupide en même temps. Et lui comme un grand imbécile qu'il était, il n'avait rien vue. L'important n'était pas _une dernière fois_, mais le _comme ça_. Toute l'attitude de Rowan lors de leur dernière rencontre criait cette vérité. Et pourtant…

Geoffrey se retourna et embrassa Gwenaëlle sur les lèvres.

« Gwen trésor, je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! »

La jeune fille se rallongea sur le lit, et ferma les yeux, anticipant le contact renouveler de sa peau contre la sienne. Il ne vint pas. Elle l'entendit se lever. Elle rouvrit grands les yeux et se redressa.

« Geoffrey que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète en le voyant s'habiller à toute vitesse.

- Rien de grave. J'espère juste ne pas avoir commis l'irréparable. »

Il saisit son épée et sa tunique, puis quitta la chambre sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de protester.

_Suggestion Musicale __: Vivaldi « hiver – III Allegro »_

Rowan était allongée dans la clairière près de la maison. A côté d'elle, Remus et Sirius jouaient comme deux jeunes louveteaux, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir tirer l'enfant de ses pensées, pas même leur agitation. Ses yeux de jade étaient désespérément fixés sur le ciel. Les nuages jouaient à cache-cache avec le soleil et projetaient leurs ombres sur l'herbe nouvelle. Ils donnaient un peu de reliefs à ces yeux vides, créant l'illusion que l'enfant était conscient. Rowan ne vivait pourtant que son huitième printemps, et déjà son monde menaçait de s'écrouler.

Elle entendit le doux frottement des pas sur l'herbe tendre, puis les loups cesser de se chamailler pour s'approcher du nouvel arrivant. Les yeux de Rowan quittèrent les cieux et retrouvèrent un semblant de vie, bien qu'elle ne les détournât pas du ciel.

« Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi Viviane? demanda l'enfant, les bras toujours son menton appuyé sur ceux-ci, poussant un profond soupir.

- À vrai dire, non. Il y a longtemps que nous ne sommes plus allées au miroir ensemble. Je voulais te proposer un bain toutes les deux.

- Tu parles au féminin maintenant ? l'accusa Rowan d'un ton empli d'amertume.

- Oui je parle au féminin, répondit-elle d'une voix calme et mesurée tout en s'accroupissant près de l'enfant. Écoute Rowan, je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, et si tu voulais bien m'écouter, tu saurais pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

L'enfant soupira. Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette conversation depuis qu'il, ou plutôt elle savait ?

« Viviane, je… Je ne suis pas prêt… Pas prête à t'écouter. Je savais que j'étais différente des autres. Mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer une seule raison valable pour… ça… déclara l'enfant en fermant les yeux et expirant l'air qu'elle retenait depuis l'arrivée de sa mère adoptive.

- Je veux juste que tu saches que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'ai fait du mal et j'en ai conscience. Mais quand tu sauras… » La voix de Vivianne s'étrangla.

Rowan tendit un peu son cou et fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner l'invisible dans le bleu du ciel.

« Tu sais, les hirondelles ne sont pas encore arrivées. L'hiver n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot ! murmura l'enfant, comme si rien n'était plus important que le cycle de la nature.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué, plongée comme tu l'étais dans tes pensées. Il se prépare quelque chose, quelque chose de grave, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi, avoua la gardienne de Brocéliande.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir me comporter comme une fille maintenant ? » s'interrogea Rowan, menant deux conversations de front.

Viviane ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant et sourit tristement.

« Seulement si tu le veux. Normalement tu devrais, mais toi et moi n'avons rien de normal, alors ce n'est pas grave si tu continues à jouer au petit garçon. Le plus important, c'est le tatouage. Tu ne dois jamais le montrer, expliqua-t-elle en tapant de l'index l'endroit où se cachait le griffon sur la poitrine de l'enfant.

- Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi un jour ? s'enquit l'enfant, une pointe d'espoir essayant de se faire une place dans l'apathie qui l'avait saisie.

- Bien sûr ! Mais pour le moment, je crois vraiment que tu devrais aller te changer les idées et prendre un bon bain. Depuis que tu es allé à Rennes, tu ne bouges plus de cette clairière.

- Parce que tu sais que je suis allée à Rennes ? » sursauta l'enfant en se retournant lentement vers Viviane.

Celle-ci s'était levée et s'éloignait à présent de sa pupille

« Bien sûr. Et je pense que c'est une torture inutile que tu t'es infligée. Allez file avant que je ne te trouve une corvée à faire ! »

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle sauta sur ses pieds nus et se mit à courir vers la forêt. Remus échappa à Sirius et se glissa sous l'enfant. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur son dos avant d'avoir quitter la clairière.

* * *

Geoffrey arriva auprès du village alors que le soleil commençait à descendre vers l'horizon. Il aurait pu siffler Bylice, mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de réfléchir. Il avait donc choisi de voyager sur le dos d'une monture qui ne réduisait pas la distance le séparant de son ami à quelques minutes.

Rowan était-il vraiment une petite fille ? Et si tel était le cas, les choses devaient-elles changer entre eux ? Il avait tourné et retourné la question dans sa tête depuis le matin. Aucune réponse ne s'était imposée à lui, rien qui lui permette de comprendre. Aussi avait-il décidé d'aller au village.

Il avait abandonné Gwenaëlle encore nue dans son lit. Elle lui pardonnerait sans doute. Peu de gens comprenaient sa manière d'agir et souvent ne le considéraient que comme le fils bâtard d'un seigneur, qui avait été un peu trop gâté. Et il y avait de quoi. A chaque problème, son avis était pris en considération. Et le plus surprenant était qu'il trouvait toujours la solution la plus improbable, et surtout réussissait l'impossible. Pour sa défense, le jeune prince albinos considérait que rien n'était irréalisable si on pouvait l'imaginer. C'était sa manière de penser, sa manière d'être. Comment ne pas croire en l'impossible quand on appartenait soit même à l'impossible, quand on était un être irréel, magique, féerique...

Et malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à accepter. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Rowan pouvait être… Il était tellement habitué à tout raconter à l'enfant, à tout partager avec lui comme on partage les choses avec un frère ou son amante… Et pourtant…

Geoffrey secoua la tête et ses cheveux presque blancs retombèrent devant ses yeux, cachant son regard dans lequel un orage aurait pu être enfermé. Ses émotions le tourmentaient. Son cœur et sa tête n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, et Geoffrey ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait croire.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut les premières maisons du village. Un sourire léger étira ses lèvres. À quoi bon se préoccuper de ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Pour le moment, seul comptait de voir Rowan et de la rassurer. Rien ne changerait, ils étaient amis, et rien ne saurait se mettre entre eux.

Geoffrey pénétra le village alors que le soleil commençait à baisser derrière la cime des arbres. Les habitants étaient déjà tous dans leurs maisons, ce qui arrangeait bien Geoffrey qui voulait vite se rendre à la demeure de Viviane et Rowan. Celle-ci était un peu à l'écart, un peu surélevée. Il l'avait aperçue tout éteinte de loin, et son cœur s'était serré. Il croisa alors un homme, les bras chargés de bois.

« Holà mon brave, peux-tu me dire où je puis trouver Dame Viviane et l'enfant Rowan ?

- C'est qu'mon Seigneur, la Dame n'aime pas trop qu'on s'intéresse à elle et encore moins à son fils. Et nous aussi d'ailleurs, » déclara-t-il en se tournant lentement pour faire face à Geoffrey, se redressant de toute sa taille.

Geoffrey porta instinctivement la main à son épée et son cheval piaffa. Mais l'homme lâcha son fardeau en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

« Seigneur Geoffrey ! Si j'avais su ! oh mon dieu qu'ai-je dit.

- Allons Aellig. Pas de Seigneur Geoffrey avec moi. Il s'agit de mon père. Je suis juste Geoffrey.

- Je vous pris de m'pardonner mon seigneur, je veux dire Geoffrey. C'est que ces derniers temps, Y'a pas mal de rôdeurs dans le coin, et Dame Viviane semblait inquiète, de même que le jeune Rowan. Mais faut dire que j'peux pas juger c't'enfant. Il est toujours bizarre, le nez dans ses parchemins ou à se promener seul entourés des animaux. Il joue pas avec les autres enfants vous savez. Il a l'air toujours occupé à des choses invisibles. Et dernièrement c'était pire. Il passait ses journées dans la forêt, les yeux dans le vague. On aurait dit qu'il portait la souffrance du monde sur ses petites épaules. Pour tout vous dire, c't'enfant me fait peur. »

Geoffrey avait écouté tout d'abord d'une oreille distraite le monologue de l'homme, essayant de ne pas paraître trop impatient. Et puis celui-ci s'était mis à parler de Rowan et son attention avait été piquée au vif. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Rowan en dehors de la forêt ou de la bibliothèque. Il ne savait rien de son quotidien, qui il ou elle était réellement. Et ce qu'il entendit lui brisa le cœur.

« Je vous remercie, mais je voudrais juste savoir si Dame Viviane habite encore ce village. Je voulais la remercier pour ses soins.

- Oui, Dame Viviane est très douée. Figurez vous qu'elle a même réparé la jambe blessée du vieil Erwan. Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux, simplement utiliser des herbes, j'aurais juré que c'était la Dame du Lac revenue sur terre ! Mais c'est impossible hein ? Remarque, c'est vrai qu'aussi bien Viviane que Rowan ont des visages tellement beaux qu'on pourrait croire au retour des fées. Est-ce que vous croyez aux fées ? » demanda Aellig au jeune homme, remarquant pour la première fois que lui aussi avait les traits fins qui rendaient Viviane si belle.

Geoffrey plissa les yeux et lui sourit, son expression empreinte de mélancolie.

« J'aime à croire en tout ce qui peut apporter un peu de bonheur sur cette terre, déclara-t-il. Mais surtout ne le répétez pas au père Joseph, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil et en glissant son index sur ses lèvres.

Le forgeron fit signe comme quoi lui aussi n'appréciait pas le combat que menait le prêtre contre tout ce qui avait ne serait-ce qu'une connotation magique ou superstitieuse. Depuis plusieurs années déjà, les prêtres s'efforçaient de faire abandonner aux hommes la pratique des feux de Beltane en les remplaçant par les feux plus sages de la St Jean. Mais le peuple bien que d'apparence docile conservait certaines de ces pratiques remontant à l'époque des Druides. Les deux hommes échangèrent encore quelques mots sur la pluie et le beau temps, et Geoffrey dû promettre de venir coucher chez le forgeron si la nuit le surprenait sans le retour de la belle Viviane.

Comme on le lui avait annoncé, la maison de Rowan et Viviane était vide. Mais le feu magique, dont Geoffrey sentit les ondes à travers les murs, était bien vivant. Aussi Geoffrey décida de mettre à profit ce temps libre pour essayer une nouvelle fois de se métamorphoser. Il tourna donc son cheval vers les profondeurs du bois et suivit le sentier invisible qui menait au miroir des fées.

« Viviane a eu raison de me forcer à aller à l'eau ! Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas prendre de bain les gars ? »

Les deux loups relevèrent la tête et la secouèrent négativement avant de retomber dans leur léthargie. L'enfant leur tira la langue et recommença à jouer avec l'eau. Mais seule, le jeu n'en valait pas vraiment la peine, aussi se laissa-t-elle flotter au gré des mouvements du lac. Ses yeux errèrent sur les berges pour finalement retrouver le ciel et laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas un garçon, c'était sa vision même du monde qu'elle avait remise en question. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était de penser que ses rapports avec Geoffrey ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Comment pourrait-il continuer à lui parler de ses leçons d'escrime… De son étalon… De son futur de chevalier… De ses conquêtes…

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son regard se fit plus vague.

Et elle ? se sentait-elle vraiment fille ? Depuis des jours, elle retournait cette question dans sa tête, mais elle n'en trouvait pas la réponse. En fait, la seule chose qu'elle avait posée comme certitude, c'est qu'à l'âge de huit printemps, les filles et les garçons étaient très peu différents, aussi bien physiquement que dans leurs têtes. Alors à quel moment se faisait la différence ? À quel âge le monde des hommes se séparait-il totalement de celui des femmes ? Appartiendrait-elle jamais à l'un de ces deux mondes ? Et en grandissant, quelle femme deviendrait-elle ? Une femme esclave comme elle en avait tant vu ou alors une femme libre comme Viviane ? Quels étaient ses rêves ? Et pourquoi avait-elle éprouvé le besoin de faire ses adieux à Geoffrey ?

Tant de questions… Et plus encore, la plus importante de toutes. Qui était-elle réellement ? Pourquoi ses parents avaient-ils éprouvé le besoin de la confier à Viviane ? Quel était le secret de ce tatouage qui l'avait isolée des autres enfants ? Au moins ces questions-là avaient une réponse que pouvait lui apporter Viviane.

Un vent frais fit onduler la surface du lac et déstabilisa la position d'équilibre flottant de Rowan. Elle se laissa porter par les vaguelettes et se redressa bientôt. Le vent retomba aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, et la brume s'éleva. Rowan tendit l'oreille, écoutant les bruits de la nature, mais les oiseaux s'étaient tus, un silence de mort régnait sur la forêt.

Rowan fut saisie par le froid soudain et le souvenir de l'attaque des vampires s'abattit sur elle. Prise de panique, elle nagea le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait et levant ses mains en porte-voix appela les loups : « Rémus ! Sirius ! »

Son cri lui revint quelques secondes plus tard sans aucune déformation. Mais il fut suivis par l'écho d'une course dans l'eau et les appels suraigus d'un oiseau de proie fauché en plein ciel. Rowan sursauta et se replia sur elle-même, espérant passer pour un rocher aux yeux des coureurs. Elle était cependant prête à sauter et déployer ses ailes à tout moment. Sa main gauche trouva instinctivement son cristal qui vibrait lentement. Rowan inspira profondément et son cœur ralenti, s'accordant sur les vibrations apaisantes de la pierre. L'esprit de l'enfant embrumé par la peur s'éclaircit peu à peu et seules les paroles d'encouragement que Geoffrey lui prodiguait, restèrent.

Le premier vampire surgit alors et sauta sur l'enfant nu qu'il croyait sans défense. Belle erreur. Rowan bondit et glissa entre ses jambes, frappant au passage ses parties sensibles, puis elle roula sur quelques mètres jusqu'à l'eau où elle pourrait entendre plus facilement arriver ses agresseurs. Elle n'accorda pas une seule pensée pour sa peau écorchée par les cailloux et de toute façon n'en avait pas le temps. Deux vampires apparurent, épées et dagues à la main, suivis d'une femme toute de cuir vêtue.

« Que voilà un enfant étrange ! déclara-t-elle en lui tournant autour tel un félin jouant avec sa proie. Et avec un tatouage magique sur le torse. Messieurs, nous avons trouvé bien mieux à nous mettre sous la dent que la soit-disante maîtresse des lieux, Viviane. Nous avons bien fait de ne pas suivre les autres au village. Attrapez-là ! »

Ils sautèrent vers Rowan qui évita le premier assaillant, mais dont la cheville fut saisie par le second. Elle s'étala dans l'eau, donna des pieds et des jambes pour se libérer et frappa d'une main puis de l'autre avec lequel elle avait ramassé une branche dans l'eau. Le vampire cria de douleur au contact du bois et recula son visage profondément entaillé. Puis il replongea vers l'enfant et s'empala sur la branche. Il fut secoué de spasme, puis cessa de bouger. Son corps se décomposa à vitesse accélérée, le temps ayant repris son emprise sur lui. Son squelette resta un instant figé sur la branche, avant de tomber lui aussi en poussière.

Rowan aurait sûrement vidé son estomac aussi sec si un répit lui avait été accordé. Mais elle recula, toujours accroupie. Elle fouillait frénétiquement de sa main libre la boue à la recherche d'une nouvelle branche et s'émerveilla à peine de la dague qui avait remplacé le cristal dans sa main gauche. Elle cria à nouveau : « Remus ! Sirius ! Sibille ! Bylice ! Prévenez Viviane pour le village ! »

La femme d'apparence jeune se glissa dans le dos de Rowan et la saisit par la gorge. Elle la souleva hors de l'eau.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de ton sort gamine, tu as l'air si tendre avec cette peau dorée de soleil. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te dévorer. »

Elle approcha sa bouche du cou de l'enfant. Rowan ferma les yeux, incapable de bouger, la main de la femme lui coupant la respiration. Elle attendit, mais la douleur ne vint pas. La femme cria alors que l'enfant se sentit tomber sur un pelage familier. Rowan ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la fourrure noire de Sirius. Levant les yeux, elle vit Remus le sage arracher de ses crocs la tête de la vampire. Sirius quant à lui menaçait de sa mâchoire le dernier assaillant. Celui-ci recula et trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long dans l'eau. Rowan se releva de terre et baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait toujours la dague de cristal. Celle-ci vibrait. Elle la pointa sur le vampire entouré des deux loups, toutes dents découvertes. Un cri retentit alors, transperçant la bulle de silence dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés.

« Viviane ! s'écria Rowan. Sirius, Remus, il faut aller au village ! »

Les loups regardèrent une dernière fois le vampire. Rowan le pointa à nouveau de sa dague et un vent violent s'abattit sur lui, le projetant sur la branche où étaient encore accrochés les derniers restes de son compagnon. Il ne poussa même pas un cri et ses cendres disparurent, entraîné par le vent et la colère de Rowan.

« Allez vite, au village ! » déclara l'enfant en courant à s'en écorcher les pieds nus sur le bord du lac.

Sirius courut aux cotés de la fillette et se glissa sous elle. D'un coup de museau, il la souleva. Elle atterrit sur son dos et s'accrocha à la fourrure solidement, faisant confiance à son compagnon pour la mener au plus vite au village. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Remus qui lança à l'enfant le haut de sa tunique. Rowan fut soulagée de pouvoir cacher son secret et enfila le vêtement avec gratitude. Puis elle se concentra sur le combat à venir.

_Suggestion musicale __: Arcana « Gathering of the Storm »_

Geoffrey avait instinctivement mené sa monture vers le miroir des fées. Il avait espéré y trouver une quelconque créature magique qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Quoi que, après réflexion, sa dernière découverte avait été le buveur de sang. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait encore froid dans le dos. Mais toutes les créatures n'étaient pas dangereuses. Il avait d'ailleurs rencontré deux centaures depuis, qui bien qu'assez rustre envers les humains n'avaient pas été pour autant agressifs. Leur conversation passionnée sur les étoiles avait été un enchantement.

Peut-être verrait-il Rowan au miroir. Il entama donc le tour du lac, mais s'arrêta bientôt se rappelant que le lac était bien plus vaste que ce qu'il laissait voir, et qu'il perdrait une partie de l'après-midi à en faire le tour. Il trouva donc un endroit paisible et laissa son cheval libre pendant qu'il méditerait sur sa possible transformation en animal.

Geoffrey s'installa en tailleur, torse nu, au milieu des arbres et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra un instant sur les sons de la forêt autour de lui, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Tout était normal. Il se concentra un peu plus afin de percevoir le flux magique naturel qui l'entourait à chaque instant. Si il avait été étonné les premières fois qu'il s'était prêté à l'exercice, il ne fut pas surprit de la richesse des courants autour de lui. Il ne doutait plus que les fées aient un jour régné sur ces bois, ni que leurs descendants y veillent encore.

Il passa cependant à un niveau de concentration supérieur afin de séparer sa perception de son flux intérieur de celle de la magie environnante. Il atteignit bientôt le seuil qu'il avait tant lutté à dépasser, et tout devint clair. Il sentit bientôt l'air s'échauffer autour de lui et le doux contact des flammes sur sa peau. Son élément l'accompagnait et l'encourageait dans la recherche de son animal emblème.

Geoffrey sentit un subtil changement dans les courants magiques, mais il ne bougea pas et ne manifesta aucune inquiétude. Les animaux emblèmes venaient d'apparaître devant lui. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux intérieurs et rencontra le regard du Griffon puis celui du Dragon de flammes. Il leur sourit imperceptiblement. Le Griffon prit la parole.

« Tu nous a appelés, fils des flammes, demande et nous te répondrons. »

Le Dragon acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Êtes-vous tous deux mes animaux emblèmes ? » demanda Geoffrey, ses yeux bleu acier brillant d'anticipation.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les créatures magiques apparaissaient alors qu'il méditait. Mais en général, c'était l'une ou l'autre, pas les deux en même temps. Et jamais jusqu'à présent ils ne lui avaient adressé la parole. Ils lui avaient tout au plus accordé un regard comme à une créature étrange venu les déranger. Rien de plus. Le Dragon soupira à sa question et le Griffon dévisagea longuement l'animal mythique avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

« De grandes qualités, tu as, qui nous représentent tous les deux. Mais ton cœur n'arrive pas à décider auquel de nous deux tu veux te lier.

- Me lier ? »

Le Dragon acquiesça et le Griffon reprit.

« Quand tu te seras décidé, ton corps s'adaptera à ce nouveau toi. »

- Parce que je ne vais plus être moi ? s'étonna Geoffrey en écarquillant un plus les yeux.

- Lorsque tu auras décidé ce que tu es, ton corps changera pour que tu sois plus proche encore de ton emblème. Et la transformation se fera alors aussi naturellement que tu respires.

- Mais prends garde à ne pas brusquer les choses, expliqua le Dragon, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Si tel était le cas, la furie de l'animal contre l'homme risquerait de te faire perdre ton humanité. Réfléchis bien avant de faire ton choix, et encore plus avant d'entamer les premières transformations. »

Le cœur de Geoffrey vibrait. Si il avait écouté avec avidité les paroles du Griffon, celles du Dragon avaient pénétré au plus profond de son cœur réveillant un rêve ancien. Sa voix avait été celle d'un père, celui qui sait être tout aussi sévère qu'aimant, protecteur et guide pour ses enfants. Pas un seigneur exploitant son peuple, mais un père protégeant sa famille. Geoffrey releva les yeux de ses mains qu'il avait regardées tout en réfléchissant. Il tendit chacune de ses paumes vers les créatures magiques dont il caressa les fronts.

« J'ai toujours su ce que je veux réellement être. Pardonnez mon choix, souffla Geoffrey d'une voix aussi ferme qu'aimante.

- Le choix a été réfléchi enfant des flammes et accepté, » déclara le Griffon en rugissant.

Le Dragon déploya ses ailes et tous deux disparurent dans un tourbillon de flammes. Tourbillon qui s'acharna ensuite sur Geoffrey.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de sa transe par la brûlure et resta de longues minutes étendu dans l'herbe. Il inspirait profondément l'air frais, effaçant la douloureuse sensation des flammes s'incrustant dans sa chair et ses os pour le remodeler à leur image. Elles avaient toujours été pour lui un compagnon de jeu, le guide de ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie. Jamais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait ressenti à ce point leur terrible puissance. À nouveau un feu liquide coulait dans ses veines, comme le jour où Rowan l'avait emmené saluer la tombe de Merlin.

Il roula sur le dos et leva ses mains pour voir si elles avaient changé. Il pensa à la peau si différente de la sienne, et à son grand étonnement ses mains se couvrirent d'un cuir fin et argenté. Mais la douleur entraînée par la transformation le dissuada d'aller plus loin. Il aurait bien le temps de se maîtriser maintenant qu'il savait que s'était possible.

Geoffrey se releva vivement, mais sa tête tourna et il s'effondra à nouveau. Son sang pulsait et il se prit la tête à deux mains, essayant de faire taire le rugissement. Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur lui. Geoffrey laissa son corps s'habituer lentement à ce changement de ses sens aiguisés par la métamorphose et regarda lentement autour de lui.

(_Suggestion musicale__: Vivaldi « été – Presto » à faire durer jusqu'au prochain morceau_)

Un vent glacial soufflait à présent sur la forêt silencieuse. Le cœur de Geoffrey se serra lorsque le rideau de brume descendit sur le lac et se dirigea vers le village quelques lieues plus loin. Il fut bientôt perdu, mais cette fois contrairement à la précédente attaque, il n'était pas sans défense.

Il serra le poing et se prépara à faire jaillir les flammes autour de lui, tout en glissant une main vers son épée. Comme la première fois, les vampires jaillirent sans prévenir. Mais Geoffrey dégaina son épée et les flammes la renforcèrent créant une arme mortelle pour les créatures. Deux vampires tombèrent en poussière, avant qu'une voix profonde et caverneuse ne s'élève.

« Arrachez lui son épée et il ne saura plus canaliser ses flammes. »

Aussitôt dit, des flèches jaillirent de plusieurs directions à la fois. Geoffrey les esquiva en une danse aussi mortelle que gracieuse. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller de sa nouvelle souplesse qu'un fouet jaillit, lui faisant lâcher son épée et le liant à son agresseur.

« Tu vas moins faire le malin maintenant que je te tiens. Danse, danse pour notre plaisir, que ton sang soit doux et chaud, comme celui des villageois et de la Dame de la forêt, qui étaient transis de terreur. »

Geoffrey voulut résister, mais une colère sourde montait en lui. Si forte qu'il se sentit le besoin de rugir et de rejoindre le village au plus vite. Avant que le vampire n'ai fait le moindre geste, Geoffrey avait tiré sur le fouet avec une force surhumaine et décapiter la créature de ses griffes. Puis il balaya l'espace autour de lui du fouet auquel il avait mis feu, provoquant les cris et la mort de plusieurs vampires. Il sauta au-dessus du deuxième groupe qui se resserrait autour de lui. Il n'avait que faire de ce groupe isolé. Ce qui lui importait, c'était le village. Aussi déploya-t-il ses ailes malgré la douleur.

Sa métamorphose s'acheva à l'instant même où son rugissement emplissait la forêt. Celle-ci sembla tirée de sa léthargie et reprit immédiatement vie. Il cracha un jet de flammes sur les vampires qui cherchèrent désespérément à se jeter dans le lac. Il les aurait poursuivis, si le cri perçant des villageois ne l'avait détourné de ses proies. Ainsi, le fils des flammes, le nouveau Dragon de Bretagne s'éleva dans le ciel.

* * *

Sirius et Remus filèrent plus vite que le vent qui rugissait autour d'eux. Le vent qui accompagnait la fureur de Rowan. Elle sentit les changements subtils de la brume et resserra sa main sur la garde de sa dague tandis qu'elle se penchait pour attraper une branche morte qui lui servirait plus tard de torche.

Bientôt les ombres des arbres diminuèrent en nombre, ils approchaient de la clairière où se trouvait le village. Aucun cri n'avait encore retenti, mais Rowan sentait la présence de nombreux vampires. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de Sirius et lui indiqua le puit. Le loup inclina sa course et sauta par-dessus le puit, saisissant entre ses crocs la corde et la tirant jusqu'à ce que le seau explose. La lourde cloche d'alarme avait quitté les fonds vaseux où elle reposait depuis des années. Rowan s'en empara et la frappa frénétiquement de sa dague.

« Réveillez vous ! Aux armes, le village est attaqué par les démons ! Allumez les feux et prenez vos armes de bois ! »

Il s'écoula presque une minute avant que des silhouettes apparaissent enfin autour du puit. Les hommes, poussés par les femmes, avaient quitté la table du soir. Ils regardaient l'enfant jambes dénudées et couvert de boues qui se tenait sur le rebord du puit, entouré de deux loups d'une taille impressionnante tous crocs déployés. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, comme si le démon était là devant eux et non à les menacer dans l'ombre.

« Allez chercher Viviane, Rowan est soit possédé soit a fait une mauvaise chute. » déclara le chef du village en montrant d'un geste vague le sang séché sur le front de l'enfant.

Rowan les regarda ahurie.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? Bégaya-t-elle descendant du puit. Pourtant ceux qu'on appelle vampires encerclent le village et contrôlent la brume. Vous ne pouvez pas rester les bras ballants !

- Cesse donc de parler enfant ! cria une voix sombre et venue de partout à la fois. Tu vois bien que ces idiots ne comprennent rien à ces choses, comme ils n'ont pas compris qu'il abritaient depuis plusieurs années la Dame du Lac et l'une des héritières de Merlin. »

Une ombre sortit de la brume, avançant lentement entre les hommes. Il était grand et pâle, plus pâle encore que Geoffrey. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui flottaient derrière lui comme l'aurait fait une cape. Il était tout de noir et de cuir vêtu. Sur son épaule trônait une chauve-souris qui avait la taille d'un aigle et semblait dévisager les loups avec envie.

Rowan se tendit et recula un pied après l'autre à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Erwan l'ancêtre du village s'interposa.

« Vous ne toucherez pas à Rowan, pas plus que vous ne violerez le sanctuaire de Dame Viviane. »

L'homme ne baissa pas les yeux et d'un mouvement vif que personne ne vit hormis Rowan, il envoya voler le vieil Erwan. Heureusement celui-ci atterrit sur un tas de foin. Le Vampire fit un geste, et la chauve-souris accompagnée d'une autre venue de nulle part fondit sur Remus et Sirius. Les yeux glacés de l'homme ne quittaient pas ceux de Rowan qui se sentait de plus en plus mal, bien qu'elle fasse front.

« Appelle ta maîtresse enfant ! »

Rowan posa un genou à terre, s'appuyant sur sa dague et la branche pour ne pas totalement s'effondrer sous l'impact de l'ordre que venait de lui donner la créature. Il fit encore un pas vers elle.

« Appelle la Dame du Lac à ton secours.

- Non… » souffla Rowan entre deux aspirations.

Il posa son pied sur l'épaule de Rowan et doucement appuya son poids sur l'enfant qui résista tant bien que mal et ferma les yeux à cause de l'effort.

« Appelle Viviane, susurra-t-il.

- Non ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle cédait sous son poids.

Rowan sentit la colère l'emporter sur sa peur. Et le vent qui la protégeait jaillit de sa dague. La violence du choc projeta le Vampire à terre et le frottement du vent mit le feu à la branche sur laquelle Rowan était appuyée. Ses yeux, habituellement subtil mélange de gris, bleu et vert, étaient à présent ceux d'une reine des orages. Comme répondant à son appel, un rugissement envahit la forêt. Les deux loups relevèrent la tête de leur combat et regardèrent le ciel. Le Vampire profita de leur distraction pour se relever et crier ses ordres.

« Vous Solitaires, entendez mon appel et détruisons le refuge de Viviane ! »

Les ombres de la brume se remirent à bouger. Les cris perçants d'une fillette retentirent. Et Deux silhouettes jumelles, un homme et une femme l'encadrèrent. Bien d'autres étaient apparus et couraient à présent à travers le village.

« Tu as échoué dans la mission que t'a confiée notre Père et Sire.

- Mais au moins ce village nourrira quelque temps notre famille. Retire toi à présent.

- Laisse nous affronter l'héritière. »

Celui qui avait semblé à Rowan le chef de la bande détala devant ces deux personnes comme s'il était heureux qu'ils l'aient laissé en vie. Mais le jeune homme sembla revenir sur sa décision et saisissant des mains de Rowan la branche en feu, il la projeta telle une lance vers son subalterne. L'homme, dont le cœur fut transpercé, s'effondra en un cri strident et fut bientôt réduit en cendres.

« Tu es trop bon très cher frère.

- Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite très chère sœur, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bien, maintenant enfant, reprenons. Nous savons que tu es la pupille de Viviane. Nous voulons juste conclure un accord avec elle… commença la fille dont le sourire aux canines aiguisées fit trembler Rowan alors qu'elle s'approchait d'elle.

- Dis nous où elle se trouve et nous ne te ferons presque pas de mal, » compléta le garçon.

Rowan ferma les yeux alors que la fille la soulevait de terre. À ce moment, la brume fut transpercée par un jet de flammes. Le garçon hurla et s'effondra. Il ne restait déjà plus qu'un tas de cendre quand sa sœur se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Rowan profita de l'ouverture pour planter sa dague dans le cœur de la fille et déchaîner les vents sur elle. La vampire tomba à genoux, le corps déchiqueté. L'enfant retira sa dague et murmura le sortilège de flammes. Il ne resta bientôt plus rien de son ennemi.

Les cris d'enfants tirèrent Rowan de sa contemplation et elle leva les yeux au ciel. La brume bien que plus fine, empêchait toujours de savoir combien étaient les vampires et où son aide serait la plus précieuse. Elle regarda la dague dans sa main. Elle en avait besoin pour se défendre. Mais le plus important était de dissoudre la brume qui donnait l'avantage aux vampires.

Elle posa sa dague cristalline à plat sur sa main. Le cristal vibra au rythme de son cœur et elle en profita pour se calmer. Le cristal changea alors de forme et pris celui d'une sphère parfaite. Rowan sourit et souffla sur la pierre translucide. Celle-ci vibra un peu plus et s'éleva de quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa paume. Rowan cria alors la formule magique : « _Illuminati !_ » qui projeta le cristal dans le ciel et le transforma en un second soleil, dispersant la brume.

Il fallut une seconde à l'enfant pour réajuster sa vue. Et ce qu'elle vit lui serra le cœur de frayeur. Les vampires étaient si nombreux que chaque villageois, qu'il soit enfant ou adulte en avait un à ses trousses. La lumière eut pour effet de ralentir leurs réflexes et de permettre aux hommes de reprendre courage. Et les dégâts avaient été limités par un rideau de flammes qui se répandait autour du village. Mais quel désastre.

Rowan sursauta en voyant la source du feu. Un Dragon ! Un Dragon volait autour du village et crachait ses flammes pour former une barrière protectrice contre tout nouvel assaut vampirique. Mieux, il dirigeait la barrière de manière à transformer en torches ceux qui se trouvaient à coté. Un Dragon qui les protégeait. Mais qui l'avait appelé, pourquoi, comment ?

Rowan n'avait jamais croisé la majestueuse créature dans les bois. Et pourtant elle aurait su si un dragon y vivait. Il était à peu près quatre fois grand comme un homme, et ses ailes étaient deux fois larges comme lui. Sa peau ressemblait à des écailles argentées, mais en y regardant de plus près, Rowan eut une impression de cuir. Et ses yeux acier brillaient de milliers d'éclairs.

Rowan fut tirée de sa rêverie par le vieil Erwan qui reprenait connaissance pour se faire à nouveau agresser par un vampire. L'enfant saisit la torche enflammée qui avait déjà coûté la vie au présumé chef vampire et se jeta sur la créature. Elle l'écarta en utilisant un sortilège de répulsion qui l'envoya contre le mur. Rowan saisit le bras du vieil homme et le força à se mettre sur pied.

« Vite, courrez vous enfermer dans votre maison et armez vous d'une torche et de bois. »

Le vieil homme regarda l'enfant, surpris, mais Rowan était déjà tout à son combat et paraît l'attaque du vampire de sa torche. Celui-ci prit feu comme les autres mais s'écarta assez vite et plongea dans le puit. Rowan se redressa et regarda autour d'elle la situation. Il y'avait tellement à faire.

Elle continua ainsi à défendre son village et ses habitants jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et qu'enfin résonne un signal muet de retraite des derniers Vampires. Rowan, toute courbaturée se laissa tomber entre les corps en décomposition de deux démons. Elle tremblait. Le Dragon volait toujours autour du village, continuant à cracher ses flammes sur tout ce qui était susceptible d'être un Vampire en fuite. Mais bientôt, il se contenta de planer dans le ciel.

Voyant cela, Rowan leva la main et souffla plus qu'elle ne dit « Finite Incantatum ». Aussitôt le second soleil qui avait brillé au-dessus du village diminua d'intensité et glissa sur la brise que Rowan invoqua pour le ramener à elle. Le vieil Erwan, accompagné d'Aellig s'approchèrent d'elle et la dévisagèrent. Leurs yeux étaient un mélange indéfinissable de crainte et de respect. Remus et Sirius arrivèrent alors couverts de sang et de cendres pour lécher les plaies de l'enfant et réclamer leur part de caresse.

« Mais oui mes gros loups vous avez été superbe ! Dommage que Viviane ne vous ai pas vu. Par les puissances, Viviane ! »

L'enfant se redressa péniblement, surtout grâce à l'aide des loups et se précipita vers sa maison sous les regards toujours aussi médusés des habitants. Elle arriva devant la bâtisse dont un mur s'était effondré sous la violence du sortilège qui avait été invoqué en son sein. Les livres de Rowan ainsi que ses parchemins, tous flottaient encore, portés par les courants magiques. Mais au cœur de la maison éventrée, se trouvait Viviane, sa tête détachée de son corps, flottant l'une près de l'autre.

Rowan regarda la scène quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Alors elle hurla et se précipita à l'intérieur. Sa présence brisa l'équilibre des forces magiques, et le corps de Viviane tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa tête roula aux pieds de l'enfant qui s'effondra. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les cheveux de Viviane, à présent tâchés de sang et de terre. Les yeux se vidèrent alors que son cri mourrait dans sa gorge.

À l'extérieur, certains l'appelèrent. Rowan n'entendait plus rien. Alors une fillette plus brave que les autres avança et pénétra dans les ruines. Elle appela Rowan et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Mais alors qu'elle allait poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant, le Dragon surgit de nulle part et cracha ses flammes sur la fillette. Rowan reprenant conscience vit le sourire carnassier de l'enfant, qui avait été de ses rares compagnons de jeux, dévorée par les flammes.

Le chef du village vit sa fille disparaître dans les flammes du Dragon, la terreur et les larmes de Rowan, ainsi que le corps de Viviane. Après le choc de l'attaque, la découverte des démons et des Dragons bien vivants, c'en était trop.

« Aux armes mes amis ! Chassons ce Dragon qui vient de tuer cette enfant innocente ! Allez chercher le grand arc ! »

Les jeunes hommes encore valides se précipitèrent vers les réserves et en ressortirent bientôt avec l'arme. Rowan qui s'était relevée avec difficulté et semblait ivre de douleur ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi ils installaient le fameux arc. Ni pourquoi les gens chassaient les deux loups à coup de piques et de fourches. Sirius s'enfuit bientôt et Remus lança un regard à Rowan, s'attardant à la lisière. Mais une femme avait prise l'enfant dans ses bras et foudroyait le loup du regard. Ils disparurent dans les bois.

Le Dragon, quant à lui, s'envola du toit de la maison de Viviane et plana quelques instants cherchant manifestement à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il vit la femme saisir Rowan et rassuré commença à s'éloigner quand une lance fut jetée vers lui et égratigna son aile. Surpris, il fit volte-face et vit la nouvelle arme pointée sur lui. De douleur et de fureur, il se précipita vers l'arc.

Rowan vit le Dragon rugir et le sang couler de son aile. Revenant peu à peu à ses esprits, Elle se tourna dans les bras de la femme, Cathy ? qui pleurait sur son sort, et aperçut le grand arc, la flèche pointé sur le Dragon qui fonçait vers celle-ci. Rowan se débattit en voyant cela et cria.

« Non ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! »

Terrifié par les cris de l'enfant et le rugissement du Dragon, le jeune homme en charge de l'arc tira sur le levier et la grande flèche fila vers le Dragon. Celle-ci passa le long de son ventre et il hurla, blessé, avant de plonger vers la forêt et disparaître.

Rowan parvint à se glisser hors de ces bras emprisonnant et courut vers l'archer.

« Pourquoi ? Il venait de me sauver d'Eilan qui avait été transformée en Vampire pendant l'attaque !

- Rowan tu es fou de douleur, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! déclara le chef du village.

- Non ! Non je sais ce que je dis ! c'est vous qui n'avez plus assez de cœur pour distinguer vos amis de vos ennemis. Le Dragon… »

Rowan le vit disparaître derrière la cime des arbres. Sans un mot de plus, elle fit voler en éclats le dos de sa tunique. Ses ailes immaculées et lumineuses se déployèrent. Elle s'envola à sa suite, laissant les adultes muets de stupéfaction.

« Un démon lui aussi, murmura le chef du village.

- Cet enfant a bien raison en disant que vous ne savez plus voir vos amis de vos ennemis ! remarqua une voix aussi puissante que sombre. Ne reconnaissez donc vous pas un Ange quand vous en voyez un ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un homme qui semblait sans âge venait d'apparaître. Il portait les robes sombres des prêtres, mais dans sa main reposait un sabre décoré de l'écriture runique. Il était couvert de sang. La mèche de cheveux blancs qui partageait sa chevelure parfaitement noire les renseigna sur son identité.

« Emrys, souffla le vieil Erwan en s'inclinant.

- Ah, pas de ça ami. Je suis venu chercher mon élève, le jeune Geoffrey de Bretagne et rencontrer Dame Viviane du Lac. Mais je vois que j'arrive trop tard. Trop tard pour la sauver, trop tard pour vous empêcher de découvrir, » ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Il s'était voûté à mesure que l'adrénaline et la fièvre de la bataille s'étaient écoulées loin de lui. Il semblait à nouveau un de ces vieux prêtres itinérants. Mais ses yeux d'un bleu océan, qui s'étaient éteints en évoquant la mort de Viviane, pétillèrent en voyant la forme blanche de l'enfant disparaître.

« Amis du Village de Brocéliande ! Dieu vous demande de quitter ce sanctuaire, car la colère de la Dame du Lac ne s'apaisera plus maintenant que vous avez attaqué, chassé et douté de ses gardiens. Approchez, approchez tous ! »

Et quand ce fut chose faite, il leva son bâton de Druide et prononça l'incantation qui leur ferait tout oublier et les convaincrait de laisser à jamais le cœur de Brocéliande, le royaume de Viviane, à la mère nature.

_

* * *

Musique à écouter__ : Joaquin Rodrigo « En Aranjuez con tu amor »_

Les ailes du Dragon étaient plus grandes et imposantes que celles de Rowan. Aussi lui fallut-il suivre précisément des yeux leurs mouvements, espérant que le Dragon se poserait bientôt. Celui-ci se cabra et rugit de douleur, comme frappé d'une nouvelle flèche. Et il s'effondra à travers les arbres. Rowan sentit la terre trembler sous le choc, à travers les mouvements de l'air qui manquèrent de la faire s'écraser à son tour.

Elle inspira profondément et vola jusqu'à l'endroit où elle pensait avoir vu le Dragon chuter. Mais les arbres ne portaient aucune trace du choc d'une créature aussi grande. Elle chercha quelques instants du ciel, mais la tension et la fatigue accumulée se firent ressentir et Rowan dû se poser à regret. Elle atterrit néanmoins sur ses pieds, et aussitôt ses ailes disparues, elle se mit à courir dans toutes les directions.

Elle arriva finalement à une cascade et aperçut la forme d'un corps flottant non loin du bord, au milieu d'une ombre sombre. Le cœur de Rowan se serra en reconnaissant les cheveux presque blancs de Geoffrey. Elle se jeta à l'eau et siffla entre ses dents pour appeler les licornes et autres créatures magiques à son aide, trop épuisée pour le tirer seule.

Bientôt surgirent Bilyce et Sibylle qui plongèrent sans hésiter et tirèrent rapidement le corps inanimé de Geoffrey sur le sable. Dès qu'il y eu assez de fond, Rowan qui était complètement paniquée posa sa tête sur son torse nu et blessé à la recherche des battements de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, et priant les puissances et même ce dieu au nom duquel on les appelait sorciers pour la vie de Geoffrey, elle attendit que son propre cœur cesse de hurler pour entendre celui de son ami.

Celui-ci bien que faible battait lentement mais sûrement. Mais le visage de Geoffrey n'était que souffrance. Rowan malgré sa fatigue se leva et courut chercher les herbes dont elle avait besoin. Elle les appliqua sur la longue plaie qui courait le long de son flanc gauche jusqu'à son épaule. Tremblante, elle appliqua les feuilles et malgré sa résistance le força à avaler les arômes calmants. Puis elle coinça le cataplasme sous un bandage de fortune fait à partir des restes de sa tunique.

Bientôt le sang cessa de couler et le visage de Geoffrey se détendit. Rowan posa la tête sur son torse toujours à l'écoute de son cœur. Il battait à présent plus fort, plus régulièrement. Epuisée, ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, mais elle se redressa soudain alors qu'une main se posait sur ses cheveux et les ébouriffait.

« hé p'tit bout, tu t'endors ? » murmura la voix rauque de Geoffrey.

Rowan s'écarta de lui violemment, les yeux emplis de larmes. Mais il lui saisit la main avec une telle force qu'elle tomba à genoux près de lui.

« Non Geoffrey, je t'en pris ne me regarde pas ! » pleurait-elle en couvrant sa nudité et sa poitrine de ses mains. Mais Geoffrey lui prit les poignets et écarta les petits bras de leur corps. L'enfant se débattit et pourtant le jeune homme ne lâcha pas prise.

« De quoi as-tu donc peur ? Que ton nom ne soit pas Rowan, que tu sois une fille ? tout cela ne change rien pour moi alors arrête de faire l'idiote et calme toi ! »

Surprise, l'enfant cessa de bouger et Geoffrey baissa ses bras qui tombèrent le long du corps de la petite fille. Il ne s'attarda pas un seul instant sur ce corps nu et plongea son regard gris dans le regard de Jade troublé par les larmes. Il posa sa main valide sur la joue de son amie.

« Hé Rowan, ça ne valait pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

- Tu trouves ça normal que je porte ce stupide tatouage sur ma poitrine ? Que je sois une fille déguisée en garçon ? Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne me demandes rien ?

- Moi je le trouve joli ce tatouage. Un Griffon doré… C'est à cause de lui que tu ne pouvais pas te mélanger aux autres enfants. Ma pauvre Rowan comme ces dernières semaines ont dû être difficiles pour toi. Et maintenant avec la mort de Viviane.

- Comment sais-tu… ? » Mais sa voix mourut alors qu'elle était secouée de sanglots.

Enfin l'horreur de la journée la frappait de plein fouet et ses émotions qu'elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'enfouir en elle la submergèrent.

« Chut… mon ange…

- M'appelle pas… Mon ange… Je suis pas… chrétienne ! hoqueta-t-elle.

- Alors ma douce chimère… ne pleure pas… » susurra-t-il en la serrant contre lui et souriant à son esprit toujours aussi vif malgré les circonstances.

Elle pleura longtemps. Et Geoffrey cru qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui quand elle s'écarta lentement. Elle ne sanglotait plus, mais les larmes continuaient d'inonder ses joues. Il la regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de l'enfant. Celle-ci sourit tristement.

« Même si je suis une fille, on reste amis ? souffla-t-elle comme si elle n'osait pas lui poser la question.

Geoffrey secoua la tête. En cela Rowan était bien une fille à avoir besoin de mots pour comprendre. Mais c'était plus que des mots qu'il avait besoin de lui donner. Aussi posa-t-il sa main sur la nuque de la petite fille et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il n'hésita pas, malgré le sursaut de l'enfant et l'embrassa comme jamais il n'avait embrasser aucune femme et n'en embrasserai jamais d'autres.

Il s'écarta tout aussi lentement et regarda le visage de l'enfant qui était rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Ou bien était-ce le baiser ? Il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux et déclara : « Je sais que tu ne me crois pas sérieux sur ces questions de cœur avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté. Mais je te fais la promesse Rowan, que la seule chose que la découverte de ton secret a changé, est qu'enfin je sais quels sont mes sentiments.

- Geoffrey…

- Non, ne m'interromps pas. Je jure sur le feu, mon élément, les étoiles et la lune qui brillent sur cette nuit, que je n'aimerai plus jamais d'autre femme que toi. Dans cette vie, et dans toutes les autres. Bien sûr je ne peux pas encore t'aimer comme je souhaiterai le faire, et mon chemin risque après cette nuit de m'éloigner de toi. J'attendrai le jour où tu seras prête et viendrai te chercher au miroir des fées.»

Les larmes de l'enfant redoublèrent alors qu'elle s'effondrait à nouveau. Geoffrey porta à nouveau sa main à son visage, mais elle l'écarta et la posa sur sa poitrine, là où rugissait le Griffon magique, où ses doigts effleurèrent le cristal magique. Il sentit battre le cœur de l'enfant frénétiquement. Mais bientôt celui-ci se calma et Rowan dont les yeux semblaient perdus dans le lointain parla.

« Geoffrey, je te promets, sur ce Griffon incrusté dans ma chair et ce cristal, unique don de mes ancêtres, que je n'aimerai jamais d'autre homme que toi. Nos destins se sépareront, nos vies seront difficiles, mais quand je serai enfin femme alors je ne n'offrirai mon amour qu'à toi. »

Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur douce mélancolie et elle lui sourit tristement.

_« Je t'aime Geoffrey… » _Furent ces mots muets emportés par le vent.

**

* * *

Notes de l'auteur**

Merci aux lecteurs, tout particulièrement à ceux m'ayant laissé trace de leurs passages : _Melepha, Miya Morgana, Angelbas, Solla, Alana Chantelune, BastetAmidala, Lolo, Iole, Mentalo, Tsunamie, Malice, Shiri et Aurowan._

Oui, le comportement de l'enfant Rowan est très décalé par rapport à son âge. C'est vraiment terrible d'avoir un esprit aussi vif dans un corps aussi petit.

**Angharrad – Mai 2010**

Première publication en mai 2003


	6. Avalon et les Atlantes

ATL 05 : Avalon, les Atlantes et le Sombre

****

**Disclaimers:**Les personnages des Fondateurs appartiennent à JK. Rowling. Par contre tout ce qui les entoure, ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent. Bon Okay, j'exagère, je me sers de personnages historiques. Voir les notes de l'auteur, tout en bas !

Celui que l'Armorique du XIième  siècle appelait l'Emrys trouva les deux jeunes quand la lune atteignit son zénith. Ils était endormis l'un contre l'autre.  Leurs corps étaient meurtris et L'Emrys aurait trouvé leur geste totalement inconscient si ses yeux experts n'avaient pu distinguer toutes les créatures magiques qui veillaient dans l'ombre. Kaï s'étonna de leur variété. Des licornes, bien sûr, veillant sur leur pureté, mais également des elfes aériens et des salamandres, des griffons et surtout plusieurs phénix qui se relayaient sur l'épaule de l'enfant et pleuraient sur la plaie du jeune homme.

Il s'approcha lentement des deux enfants. Deux élémentaires, songea-t-il en regardant les symboles runiques de vent et de feu sur son épée vibrer, et plus encore, deux des héritiers de Merlin. Il avait passé sa vie, qui avait déjà duré plusieurs vies d'homme, à les chercher, traquant la moindre trace de pouvoir élémentaire chez les plus jeunes sorciers, avec l'espoir de rassembler les quatre éléments et assister au retour de celui dont on lui donnait le nom. Et voilà que deux d'entre eux s'étaient retrouvés sous son nez et avaient causé plus de mal au fragile équilibre de coexistence du monde sorcier et moldu, que la dernière folie de Morgane remontant déjà à son enfance. Et Viviane qui ne lui avait rien dit depuis sept années qu'elle veillait à nouveau sur le Lac et la Forêt.

Les créatures magiques le dévisagèrent à mesure qu'il approchait. Voyant leur méfiance, il diminua légèrement le strict contrôle de son centre magique et laissa l'énergie se répandre autour de lui. Les animaux aussitôt rassurés s'éloignèrent. Il se baissa au dessus des dormeurs et remarqua leurs corps brisés, les bleus et coupures multiples, mais surtout la longue estafilade sur le bras et le flanc de Geoffrey. 

Le sang certes ne coulait plus grâce au soin des phénix et déjà la blessure se résorbait, mais il allait falloir encore beaucoup de larmes pour la guérir totalement. Le phénix piailla son impatience et recommença à pleurer sur les blessures. Kaï fronça les sourcils, le jeune téméraire ne garderai même pas une cicatrice avec un tel traitement de faveur. Mais pourquoi les phénix l'aidaient il ?

Kaï prit alors conscience qu'être, un élémentaire de feu ne suffisait pas pour appeler le phénix qui n'aidaient pas spontanément. Mais également que l'emplacement des blessures et leurs formes, celle de flèches manquant leur but mais entamant la chair, étaient bien trop particuliers. Comme si…

Le jeune fou avait osé ! Et pire, il avait réussi ! Et quel animal emblème ! Mais il était trop jeune, bien trop jeune pour accuser la brutale augmentation de puissance magique associée à une telle transformation. Sa puissance magique allait échapper au contrôle si strict qu'il lui avait imposé toutes ces années, s'il ne devenait pas fou !

Kaï était partagé entre fureur, fierté et inquiétude. Etait-ce sa première transformation ? Etait il encore temps de le protéger de la folie ? Lui restait-il assez d'Oricalcite pour en extraire le métal Atlante et forger un anneau de contrôle ? 

Geoffrey serra les dents alors que le phénix d'un coup de bec expert retirait un morceau de la flèche incrusté dans la plaie. L'enfant dans ses bras bougea et se rapprocha de lui. Les phénix s'élevèrent pour les laisser trouver une position plus confortable et reprirent leur ouvrage. L'un d'entre eux avait accepté la cape que Kaï leur avait tendu pour la déposée sur les épaules de l'enfant nue. L'immortel s'étonna à peine du tatouage sur sa poitrine et garda l'information pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il lui fallait attendre la fin des soins des phénix avant de bouger les deux jeunes.

Dans son sommeil, la fillette leva la main et invoqua un vent doux, tout en caressant le phénix qui pleurait sur la plaie de son ami. Kaï la regardait et peu à peu comprenait le comportement de Viviane ces huit dernières années. L'enfant était une véritable fée. Plus encore que Geoffrey, dont la magie accompagnait pourtant chacun de ses gestes. Et les créatures la reconnaissait comme telle. C'était elle qui avait appelé les habitants de la forêt.

Etait-ce elle qui avait donné à Geoffrey cette soif de progresser ces deux dernières révolutions ?  Si c'était bien elle, il savait pourquoi Viviane ne l'avait pas prévenu. Un élémentaire était déjà très difficile à gérer dans des conditions favorables, encore plus à présent que l'église était plus proche du pouvoir. Mais deux héritiers auraient échappé à tout contrôle. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kaï se demanda s'il fallait vraiment rassembler les quatre éléments et rappeler Merlin parmi les mortels. Et pourtant, qui en voyant ces deux enfants lovés l'un contre l'autre, pouvait imaginer ce qui s'était passé il y a à peine quelques heures. Mais surtout, qui pourrait imaginer que le pire n'était pas encore arrivé…

Rowan s'éveilla en sursaut au contact glacé de l'eau sur ses joues. Sa peau tirait d'avoir trop pleuré, mais elle était jusqu'à présent sèche. Ne se souvenant que du combat, elle roula hors du lit et prit une position de défense, sa main trouvant instinctivement son cristal.

- Eilan, fiche le camp ! Tu voies bien que tu t'y prends mal. Va plutôt nous chercher l'Emrys qu'il s'occupe de cette petite sotte avant qu'elle ne réveille Geoffrey.

Le jeune fille terrifiée s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Rowan se tourna immédiatement vers la personne qui avait parlé d'une voix si autoritaire et pleine de haine envers elle. Savait elle ?

- Et bien gamine, au lieu de rester plantée comme ça, va te débarbouiller et enfiler les vêtements, cracha-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête en direction de la petite commode.

Rowan avisa la bassine d'eau fumante et le paquet de linge. Mais au lieu d'obéir, Rowan se pencha au bord du lit, tendit la main et posa ses lèvres sur la paume de Geoffrey. La jeune femme leva la main comme pour punir Rowan d'une telle impertinence, mais le visage du jeune homme se décrispa et ses muscles se détendirent.

Rowan n'attendit pas les commentaires de la jeune femme sidérée et courut vers la commode. Elle avisa rapidement son corps et s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune trace du combat de la veille. Mais était-ce seulement la veille ? Elle se frotta tout de même tout le corps, ignorant la présence dans son dos et cachant le mieux qu'elle le pouvait son tatouage. Puis Rowan attrapa les vêtements et fut surprise de trouver sa tunique rouge de fête, celle sur laquelle Viviane venait de broder les coutures et rubans cachant le système d'ouverture pour ses ailes.

Viviane… 

Rowan n'eut pas le temps de laisser couler les larmes qu'entrait un homme dans la chambre. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs coupé courts, avec une mèche blanche sur la tempe démentant la jeunesse de son visage. Celui-ci s'arrêta à l'entrée et un oiseau aux merveilleuses plumes rouges et or décolla de son épaule et vint se poser sur celle de Rowan. Il se mit à roucouler et frotta sa tête contre la joue de l'enfant. Celle-ci retrouva un peu ses esprits.

- Je vois que ce phénix vous a adoptée ! Et bien charmante Demoiselle, que diriez vous d'un bon dîner ? demanda l'homme dont le visage s'était éclairé face à l'attitude de l'oiseau.

- Je préférerai veiller sur Geoffrey, Emrys, déclara Rowan en inclinant la tête et procédant au salut lunaire.

La jeune femme sauta de son siège en voyant le geste de l'enfant et se mit à faire le signe de la croix.

- Seigneur Emrys chassez cet enfant du malin ! Elle a déjà ensorcelé ce pauvre Geoffrey et maintenant s'apprête à vous maudire vous aussi. 

Rowan était médusée. Puis la reconnaissant, elle la foudroya du regard ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer.

- Gwenaëlle, je pense que tu es fatiguée de trop avoir veillé sur notre jeune maître. Tu devrais te retirer à présent. 

- Mais…

- Prévient le princesse Emma que son frère est hors de danger ainsi que l'enfant.

Elle semblait perdue, mais parvint tout de même à articuler un « bien mon seigneur » et quitter la chambre, non sans une dernière caresse au jeune homme endormi et un dernier regard haineux vers l'enfant. Elle aurait claqué la porte si au dernier moment elle ne s'était souvenue que Geoffrey était encore inconscient.

Rowan expira l'air qu'elle retenait instinctivement une fois la jeune femme disparue. L'Emrys sourit.

- Emrys ce n'est pas très aimable de se moquer d'un pauvre enfant victime de la haine irraisonnée d'une femme.

- Oh, je ne me moque pas de toi mais de cette pauvre Gwenaëlle. Tu te rends compte ? D'après elle nous serions des enfants du malin. Cette pauvre fille, comme la plupart d'entre elles, n'a en tête que ce que les prêtres daignent leur apprendre. 

- Un vision si erronée du monde, mais rien dans la bible n'encourage cette condition de la femme, rester à la maison, s'occuper de son époux et de ses enfants qu'elle produira en quantité au point de détruire son corps. 

- Tu as lu la Bible ? s'étonna l'homme et l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Oui, c'est le dernier livre que Geoffrey m'a donné. C'était d'ailleurs très instructif. En tout cas j'espère ainsi mieux comprendre les prêtres et éviter le plus possible de croiser leur chemin !

L'Emrys fut prit d'un fou-rire, un rire sonore et sans retenue. Rowan paniqué porta la main à sa bouche et voyant que l'homme ne se retenait pas leva son autre main et souffla « Insonorus ». Aussitôt une bulle de silence entoura le magicien. Celui-ci se calma rapidement et murmura à son tour la contre-formule. Il répondit au regard de reproche par un sourire.

- Tu connais beaucoup de magie pour une petite fille ! déclara-t-il, ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Et vous, vous n'avez aucune retenue de laisser ainsi vos émotions vous contrôler et faire tant de bruit dans la chambre d'un blessé. Vous auriez pu le réveiller ! accusa-t-elle tout en s'asseyant en tailleur à coté de Geoffrey dont elle avait à nouveau prit la main.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai donné une potion à Geoffrey qui le maintiendra dans un état de sommeil.

- Pourquoi ? ses blessures ne peuvent pas être si grave. Les phénix ont pleuré depuis je ne sais combien de temps sur ses plaies. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aura même pas de cicatrices.

- Ce n'est pas un problème de blessure. C'est un problème de magie. 

- De magie ?

- Oui , c'est la conséquence… commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que l'enfant était plus intelligente que son âge le laissait supposer, et qu'il ne pourrait pas gérer deux animagus… d'un sortilège qui s'est retourné contre lui. J'ai besoin d'un métal que je dois fabriquer pour annuler ses effets, mais entre temps je dois le protéger de la folie qui le menace. Le sommeil est la meilleure solution.

- Ah… Si vous vouliez me rassurer c'est raté, déclara Rowan en serrant un peu plus la main du jeune homme qui répondit en serrant la sienne un peu plus fort.

L'homme sourit tendrement. Le lien entre les héritiers était vraiment puissant pour que Geoffrey réagisse malgré la transe de la potion. Quant à l'enfant élevée par Viviane, elle était surprenante à bien des égards. Le phénix quitta son épaule et vint se poser à coté de la tête de Geoffrey qu'il caressa de ses plumes frontales. Les sourcils du jeune homme se détendirent, et une expression de tranquillité éclaira son visage. 

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas de ce dîner ? ce n'est pas parce que ce phénix t'a adopté qu'il faut que tu prennes un appétit d'oiseau. Et ce n'est pas cette jolie peau dorée qui cache ta pâleur, enfant.

- D'abord je m'appelle Rowan et pas enfant. Ensuite, Maître Kaï, sachez que j'ai de l'oiseau plus que l'appétit, déclara Rowan énervée tout en laissant le dos de sa tunique s'ouvrir et déployant ses ailes.

Si le magicien n'avait été déjà assis, il se serait certainement renversé de stupeur. Plus qu'une fée, l'enfant était une Atlante au sang d'une pureté incroyable pour avoir hérité des ailes des anciens. Quelle découverte, quelle élève pour Viviane. Mais…

- Rowan, l'Arbre de Vie… Un prénom bien difficile à porter, murmura-t-il toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Dit moi Rowan, quel âge as-tu ? 

- C'est mon huitième printemps, enfin j'ai sept années parce que je suis née au printemps. Et je…

L'enfant avait pâli et se plia en deux. Son visage se crispa de douleur et ses ailes se figèrent après avoir battu frénétiquement l'air. Le phénix s'éleva et pépia un avertissement. Le visage de Geoffroy se crispa. Les pensées de Kaï filaient à toute vitesse, il avait vu juste. 

- Rétracte tes ailes et la douleur cessera provisoirement ! ordonna-t-il.

La douleur de Rowan avait augmenté. Elle n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sa tête pulsait et le bruit de son cœur affolé l'empêchait de se concentrer. Un main fraîche se posa alors sur sa joue. Un pensée cohérente se forma et ses ailes disparurent. Rowan s'effondra haletante. 

Elle releva bientôt les yeux vers l'Emrys qui s'était écarté d'elle une fois ses ailes rétractées.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? articula-t-elle, la voix rauque.

- Rowan, sais-tu si Viviane était ta mère ? demanda Kaï sévère.

- Oui je le sais, et non elle n'était pas ma mère. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents. Viviane devait me le dire quand j'aurai accepté… que je suis une fille… Mais elle…

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rowan qui ferma les yeux. Elle tremblait, sous le choc de cette crise de douleur et sous le souvenir ravivé de la disparition de sa mère adoptive.

- Je ne peux pas te dire qui sont tes parents, jeune Rowan. Bien que je craigne que ce Tatouage soit la clé de ton secret. Mais je peux te dire que tu vas subir d'autres crises que celle que tu viens de vivre. Tu appartiens comme Viviane au peuple des Chimères, mais ton sang est d'une rare pureté. Tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir déjà de tels pouvoirs, ton corps n'a pas encore subi la première transformation. Et c'est cette métamorphose qu'il réclame.

- Ça veut dire que la douleur va empirer ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que je peux mourir de la transformation ?

Kaï inspira profondément. Une telle pureté de sang était aussi un risque pour l'enfant. Il plongea son regard océan dans le regard de jade de la petite fille. Il s'attendait à y voir de la crainte, peut-être de la terreur, mais ils pétillaient de curiosité et d'intérêt.

- Oui, c'est possible. Plus la chimère est puissante, plus la transformation est difficile. Tu as besoin d'assistance pour passer cet épreuve Rowan. Et Viviane n'est plus là pour t'aider.

- Mais vous pouvez le faire ? demanda-t-elle prenant peu à peu conscience de la tension qui avait saisit le corps de l'homme.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, seul les chimères peuvent assister les transformations de leurs enfants. 

Rowan qui s'était levée, toute excitée par ces nouvelles se laissa glisser lentement sur ses genoux, ses yeux à présent vagues.

- Alors je vais mourir… murmura l'enfant.

Elle laissa tomber ses mains entre ses jambes et baissa les yeux sur elles. Son regard se vida à cette constatation. Kaï regarda l'enfant. Si jeune, mais déjà consciente de tant de chose. Si seulement il savait où les trouver, mais les Chimères étaient un peuple secret et les étrangers n'étaient pas acceptés parmi elles. C'étaient elles qui venaient à eux. Lui même ne les connaissait que parce que Viviane avait senti en lui la fibre immortelle et lui donna son titre d'Emrys il y a bien des années de cela.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien, murmura-t-il.

Réagissant à la tension autour de lui, le visage de Geoffrey se crispa à nouveau. Sa main chercha celle de Rowan, mais ne la trouvant pas, il la tendit dans les airs. Le phénix tira sur les mèches de cheveux à peine cuivrés de l'enfant, forçant Rowan à relever la tête. Voyant la main de son ami, elle la saisit et le posa sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la caresse.

Au bout d'une éternité, les visages crispés des deux élémentaires s'apaisèrent. La main de Geoffrey s'écarta et Rowan la reposa tendrement aux cotés de son corps. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis elle leva son regard vers le magicien.

- Je sais que vous veillerez sur lui pour moi. Faîtes qu'il soit heureux, murmura-t-elle. Quant à toi… déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le phénix. T'as intérêt à ce que son corps ne soit pas couvert de cicatrices quand je reviendrai sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te faire rôtir sur tes propres cendres !

Le phénix piailla indigné et Rowan rit en sautant sur ses jambes et courant autour du lit.

- Ah oui, et puis dîtes à Gwenaëlle qu'elle peut toujours croire ce qu'elle veut, Geoffrey ne lui appartiendra jamais, quelque soit le dieu qu'elle priera.

Et sans attendre la réaction du magicien, elle courut au balcon et disparut de son champ de vue. Kaï abasourdit se tourna vers le phénix et Geoffrey. Celui-ci souriait dans son sommeil. Lui avait confiance, mais comment l'enfant pourrait elle retrouvé en quelques heures son peuple ?

- Elle n'y arrivera jamais… murmura-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers la forêt. Elle n'y arrivera pas…

Il entendit un long sifflement retentir, suivit bientôt du hennissement des licornes. Kaï ferma les yeux et pria Merlin pour le salut de l'enfant.

La nuit était tombée quand Rowan, sur le dos de Remus, arriva au village. Le loup se figea à l'entrée du champ de cendre et Rowan parcourut les derniers mètres à pieds. Quelques tombes avaient été creusées là où étaient tombés les hommes. Les flammes qui au départ se voulaient protectrices avaient finalement dévoré tout le petit village. Rowan renifla le vent. Mais aucun des parfums familiers ne chatouilla ses narines. Le village, comme Viviane était mort. 

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la poussa gentiment du bout du museau vers l'extérieur du village. Elle arriva bientôt devant la maison où elle avait grandit. Celle-ci était déjà envahie de végétation mais Rowan le remarqua à peine. Elle approcha dans un état second de la maison et resta  un long moment à la porte, sa main posée sur le pan effondré de mur, ses yeux dans le vague. Tant de souvenirs était rattachés à cette petite maison. Et pourtant elle avait déjà tant oublié.

Devant ses yeux dansaient tels des miroirs tout ces souvenirs. Viviane pestant que ce n'était plus de son âge de s'occuper d'enfant aussi jeunes alors qu'elle changeait le bébé. Viviane et un bébé à peine plus grand s'éclaboussant avec l'eau du bain. Viviane penchés au dessus d'elle, lui tenant la main fermement, de l'autre lui remettant en place son genou déboîté. Viviane penchée au dessus d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle s'appliquait bien pour ses premiers parchemins d'écriture. Rowan allongé dans son lit, jouant avec le sortilège « Lumos » qu'elle venait d'apprendre et développant le sortilège « Illuminati » tout en écoute Viviane lui parler de son enfance.

- Tu es très douée Rowan, mais un jour viendra ou toute cette puissance magique risque de t'être fatale, lui disait Viviane en caressant ses cheveux et admirant la petite sphère lumineuse qui  suivait les mouvements du cristal de l'enfant.

- Tu veux dire que la magie peut tuer ? s'était étonnée Rowan incrédule.

- Ce jour là, tu devras te souvenir de tes origines.

- Et c'est quoi mes origines ? avait elle demandé en se retournant pour faire face à Viviane.

Celle-ci lui avait sourit affectueusement et l'avait serré à l'étouffer contre sa poitrine.

- Merlin puisse te guider à travers le val si jamais ce jour arrive, avait murmuré Viviane. Puisse Merlin tous vous protéger…

Rowan rouvrit les yeux et ne s'étonna pas de se trouver à présent devant le tombeau de merlin, illuminé d'un rayon de lune. De nouvelles runes étaient apparues sur la pierre. Parmi elles, Rowan reconnu le nom de Viviane. Elle était donc venu le rejoindre une fois son corps mort. 

L'enfant retint une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Pleurer ne servait plus à rien, si ce n'est à accepter la mort. Or c'était la vie qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle détacha le cristal de son cou et le serra de toutes ses forces dans une main. De l'autre, elle se blessa sur un arrête invisible du monolithe. Le sang coula lentement sur la pierre. 

Rowan sentit la magie de la pierre se réveiller et son cristal vibrer. Le vent soufflait autour d'elle et lui porta les murmures étouffés de la forêt. Un vision s'imposa à elle.

// Puisse Merlin te guider à travers le Val…//

Le sang était son don au guide, son chemin était à présent ouvert. Elle releva la tête et déploya ses ailes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques battements pour retrouver l'endroit. La brume et le froid régnaient entre ces pierres. Elle frissonna mais ne recula pas. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vis les yeux brillants dans la nuit de ses compagnons loups. 

Veillez sur lui… murmura-t-elle au vent.

Elle n'hésita plus. Tel était son chemin. Aussi d'un pas décidé, son cristal vibrant dans sa main dont coulait toujours le sang, elle s'engagea sur ce sentier que l'on appelait le Val Sans Retour.

Rowan s'était laissée guider par les vibration de son cristal et le vent qui la poussait toujours plus loin. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur elle. Seule cette douleur croissante et l'impératif d'avancer.

Tout à coup, la brume se déchira. Le soleil brillait sur une vaste étendue d'eau et jouait avec la pierre rose qui semblait protéger la petit crique. Un vent doux apporta à ses joues le picotement et la fraîcheur des embruns. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mer, mais elle la reconnue aussitôt. 

Elle voulut courir et tremper ses pieds endoloris d'avoir trop longtemps marchés nus sur un chemin presque effacé. Mais la douleur la foudroya et elle tomba à genoux à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Dans un dernier effort, elle tendit la main vers l'eau scintillante et son cristal la toucha alors qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Geoffrey sentit le souffle sur sa joue et une vive douleur le ramena à lui. Il se redressa dans son lit, évitant de justesse la personne qui était penchée sur lui. 

- Où est… commença-t-il, mais la douleur à son front s'accentua.

Il se plia en deux et porta la main à son front, mais ne pu achever le mouvement, s'effondrant sur le lit. Il entendait vaguement les incantations et le chant qui accompagnaient la douleur. Mais il sentait les flux d'énergie autour de lui, et surtout le dragon en lui rugir. Il serra les poings mais les rouvrit aussi sec, le sang coulant à flot là où ses griffes s'étaient plantées. Il se concentra sur la magie pour oublier la douleur et retrouva son calme. 

Veillez sur lui… 

Geoffrey ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant clairement ces mots au dessus de la litanie de l'Enchantement. Un éclair frappa alors son front et il s'effondra à nouveau. L'enchanteur terrassé se retrouva propulsé contre la commode qui se brisa. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Geoffrey pour se propulser hors du lit et aider son maître à se relever.

- Emrys, que c'est il passé ?

L'homme se laissa porter jusqu'au fauteuil et posa un doigt tremblant sur le sourcil gauche du jeune homme. Celui-ci cria de douleur et porta la main à son front. Il la retira tout aussi vite comme brûlé.

- L'anneau est bien en place. Tout devrais aller pour le mieux. Maintenant jeune inconscient, tu vas bien m'écouter. Devenir Animagus n'est pas un jeu. Tu aurais pu y laisser la vie et celle de tout ce village. Tu es trop jeune pour contrôler un tel changement dans ta magie. C'est pourquoi je viens de sceller ton avatar avec cet anneau que tu porteras tant que tu ne seras pas prêt.

Geoffrey continuait à se frotter la tempe, frôlant régulièrement l'anneau argenté qui semblait briller de magie.

- Je ne peux plus me transformer ? demanda Geoffrey. Pourquoi ? cria-t-il en se redressant de tout sa taille.

Kaï ne put s'empêcher de voir que son corps avait déjà changer à peine 72 heures après l'attaque du village. Il s'était allongé et affiné, adaptant l'allure féline des dragons. Il était plus que temps qu'il lui pose cet anneau. 

Le jeune homme furieux regarda sauvagement ses mains blessées qui ne voulaient plus devenir griffes. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se laissa tomber en tailleur sur son lit et se concentra pour appeler son animal emblème. Mais ne lui parvinrent qu'un rugissement qui percuta l'anneau et força Geoffrey à prendre sa tête à deux mains.

Il attendit que l'anneau cesse de vibrer et que ses pensées redeviennent fluides avant de rouvrir les yeux et de foudroyer son maître. Celui-ci le regardait calmement, son expression plus détendue à présent qu'il avait testé l'efficacité du l'anneau. Geoffrey haletant et allongé sur le ventre ne quittait pas des yeux le magicien.

- Où est Rowan ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rude.

Un des sourcils de l'homme se leva d'étonnement. Il aurait pensé que Geoffrey demanderait des nouvelles du village, ou encore, la pluie et le beau temps. Mais il était vrai qu'il semblait partager un lien particulier avec l'enfant des vents. Cela faisait deux jours à présent qu'elle était partie et que les créatures de la forêt pleuraient. Celle-ci affluaient vers Rennes depuis bientôt une journée, comme cherchant celui qui viendrai remplacer leur compagnon disparut.

- Elle est morte, Geoffrey. 

Le jeune homme qui s'était légèrement redressé secoua la tête.

- Elle n'est pas morte, je l'ai tenue dans mes bras plusieurs heures après l'attaque et elle était plus vive que moi. Elle a même réussi à appeler des phénix pour nous soigner alors ne me faîtes pas croire pour mon bien qu'elle est morte.

L'Emrys baissa tristement la tête et le phénix qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Geoffrey vint se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il frotta sa tête contre la joue du jeune homme. 

- Elle n'est pas morte à cause de l'attaque Geoffrey, mais à cause de son sang. Rowan était une chimère au sang si pur qu'il l'a détruite. Elle a quitté ton chevet il y a deux jours à la recherche de son peuple qui aurait pu l'aider. Mais depuis les créatures de la forêt pleurent. 

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du jeune homme dont les yeux s'étaient vidés et les épaules avachies. 

- Je suis désolé Geoffrey, je ne pouvais rien faire, pas plus que toi si tu avais été conscient. Je suis désolé…

Il serra brièvement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et ses yeux étaient complètement caché derrière les mèches argentées. Le magicien comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et se retira. Le phénix continuait à frotter la joue du jeune homme de ses plumes frontales et gazouillait ses encouragements au jeune homme figé. 

Alors que la porte se fermait les yeux couleur de tempête s'ouvrirent. Geoffrey abattit son poing bruyamment sur le lit.

- Je jure sur le feu, mon élément, les étoiles et la lune qui brillent sur cette nuit, que je n'aimerai plus jamais d'autre femme que toi. Dans cette vie, et dans toutes les autres.

-  Nos destins se sépareront, nos vies seront difficiles, mais quand je serai enfin femme alors je ne n'offrirai mon amour qu'à toi.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se rappelait leur promesse. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle meure sans qu'il l'ai revue. Pourquoi avait il cette impression de mourir lui même ? Pourquoi un tel vide tout à coup ? _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ???_

Rowan sentit la caresse apaisante de l'eau contre sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de fixer son regard. Mais tout semblait recouvert d'un voile duveteux. Un chant doux et harmonieux accompagnait le mouvement perpétuel des vagues. Rowan redressa péniblement la tête. Un main se posa sur son front et sa joue.

- Tu es brûlante, enfant des vents. Tu devrais venir nager avec nous ou te reposer à l'ombre.

- Je… commença Rowan avant que sa gorge refuse de fonctionner.

On lui glissa un outre pleine d'un eau plus pure encore que celle du miroir des fée. L'effet fut immédiat. La brume s'éclaircie et Rowan retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

- Vous êtes des sirènes ?

Les deux femmes sourirent. 

- Tu es bien comme Viviane nous l'avait dit.

- Trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

L'enfant rougit et se rappela la douleur sourde de son dos et de sa tête. Celle-ci s'était accrue. Par réflexe, Rowan voulut déployer ses ailes, mais du les faire disparaître aussitôt tellement la douleur était forte. La plus jeune des deux sirène se jeta dans les vagues et disparue.

- Lui ai-je fait peur ? demanda Rowan qui reprenait son souffle après cette nouvelle crise.

- Non, répondit la sirène en l'aidant à nouer à nouveau sa tunique. Elle est allée prévenir ceux pour qui tu es chère. N'ai pas peur de montrer ton tatouage et vient te rafraîchir. L'eau apaisera ta douleur.

L'enfant dévisagea la sirène d'une expression neutre. Elle cachait ses émotions, mais intérieurement, elle bouillait de question et de crainte. Qui était donc cette sirène pour connaître l'existence de son tatouage alors que Rowan n'avait jamais vu la mer ? Elle resserra la main sur son cristal, et le sang coula à nouveau. Mais la sirène ne s'y attarda pas. 

- J'étais prêt de Viviane quand elle t'a fait traverser la mer. Mon clan a veillé sur ton voyage.

- Si vous me connaissez depuis si longtemps, pouvez vous me dire pourquoi j'ai été enlevée à mes parents ? pourquoi ce tatouage ? et qui étaient ils ?

La vieille sirène voulait ignorer les question de l'enfant, quand ses yeux océan plongèrent dans le tumulte de vert, gris et bleu. Tant d'émotions qu'elles cachaient quelques instants plus tôt s'y affrontaient, et bientôt ces yeux s'illuminèrent de curiosité. Elle soupira et tourna son regard vers la Grande Bretagne, invisible à cette distance. 

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Viviane avait retirée Rowan à ses parents, ni même qui ils étaient. Elle sentait, plus qu'elle ne savait, que le destin de l'enfant serait exceptionnel. Comme un souvenir d'une vie passée qui resurgissait en présence de l'enfant. Et à quoi bon être un des héritiers s'il fallait grandir comme une quelconque femme humaine ?

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant. Ses yeux la dévisageaient toujours, attendant une réponse.

- Je sais que ce tatouage te permettra un jour de clamer une partie de ton héritage, répondit elle finalement. Quant au pourquoi et qui, le temps t'apportera les réponses.

- Mais…

- Survit, enfant des vents. Et la vie t'apportera les réponses, déclara-t-elle.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Rowan de poser plus de question et sauta du rocher. Elle nagea quelques instants en surface, puis après un saut majestueux, s'enfonça dans la mer et disparut.

Rowan, qui avait trouver la force de s'asseoir, la suivit des yeux. Elle leva sa main serrant toujours le cristal et voulut lui faire signe, mais la douleur aigu lui fit baisser les yeux sur sa main blessée. Elle ne vit pas la barque s'approcher, ni la femme, qui voyant le sang teinter l'eau autour de l'enfant se jeta à l'eau et mouilla sa robe. Sans un mot, elle s'agenouilla et saisit la main. Elle glissa à nouveau le cristal au cou de l'enfant et nettoya la plaie incrustée de terre, sable et sel, avant de la bander. 

- Vraiment, tu es bien comme ta mère. Jamais au bon moment, grommela la vieille femme. Mais tu es toute pâle et brûlante. La transformation a déjà commencé. A quoi pensait Viviane ? Elle aurait dû t'amener beaucoup plus tôt !

- Viviane… est morte… souffla Rowan qui serait les dents alors que le bandage resserrait les chaires.

Les mains expertes que les yeux de Rowan suivaient se figèrent une fraction de seconde, puis reprirent leurs ouvrage.

- C'est un miracle que tu ais trouvé le chemin seule. Il est normal que tu ai mal à la tête et dans le dos. Si la douleur se déplace vers le cœur, prévient moi immédiatement. Maintenant tout ira mieux quand nous serons en Avalon.

Avalon… Rowan se redressa en entendant ce nom. Dans le brume qui obscurcissait son esprit, elle ne pouvait se rappeler où elle avait entendu ce nom. Elle se leva comme le lui ordonna la vieille femme, mais ses sens la trahirent et elle se serrait effondrée dans l'eau si on ne l'avait attrapée et soulevée dans la barque. Elle ne dit rien et déposa tendrement l'enfant.

Rowan ne lutta pas. Elle était tellement loin de la réalité, perdue hors du temps. Elle distingua à peine dans le brouillard lumineux qui l'entourait l'îles que sur laquelle les moines avaient décidé de bâtir leur abbaye. Rowan n'aurait su dire si l'archange qu'elle voyait briller au sommet de la colline était issus de la réalité ou de son rêve. 

Son guide ne lui parla pas du voyage. Après avoir confié la barque aux peuples des eaux et invoqué un vent favorable, elle s'était installée dans le dos de l'enfant, pour l'ausculter régulièrement, et masser son dos et ses tempes douloureuses. De toute façon, Rowan aurait été bien incapable de tenir une conversation dans l'état de semi-transe où elle se trouvait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait semblé entouré d'un halo qui blessait ses yeux, et sa tête lui faisait si mal, qu'elle finit par fermer les yeux et espérer que le sommeil viendrait.

Ainsi se passa le voyage, oscillant entre conscience et inconscience. Un fois elle crut entendre des voix se disputer autour d'elle. Pourquoi et comment sut elle qu'elle était la cause de cette querelle…Elle distingua deux voix qui s'élevèrent au dessus du tumulte. Son cœur se serra, présentant le mélange de haine et d'amour dans ces voix. Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance alors qu'on déplaçait son corps.

Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin conscience, les douleurs de sa tête et de son dos avaient considérablement diminuées. Elle se redressa, ignorant les protestations de son corps. Malgré la sueur et les courbatures, elle se sentait… bien.

Elle porta la main au cristal qui pendait à son cou. Il avait reprit sa forme familière de larme. Le griffon sur sa poitrine jouait à éviter la pierre qui se balançait contre son torse nu. Tout était normal, et pourtant Rowan sentait qu'elle avait changé. Il lui fallut plusieurs seconde pour réaliser que le changement venait de la magie.

Tout ce qu'elle devinait auparavant, elle pouvait rien qu'en plissant les yeux et se concentrant un tout petit peu, le voir clairement. Ressentant le puissant flux magique qui baignait la chambre, Rowan déploya ses ailes. Celles-ci avaient encore grandit. Rowan se sentit ridiculement petite avec de telles ailes, mais comprit en observant les déviations du flux de magie qu'elle lui servaient à le concentrer en elle. 

Rowan allait pousser un peu plus ses découvertes quand les portes de la chambre s'ouvrirent. La femme de la barque dont les épaules semblaient se rompre sous le poids des ans pénétra dans la chambre, suivie d'une femme d'apparence beaucoup plus jeune. Celle-ci était d'une beauté incroyable avec ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et ses yeux identiques à ceux de Rowan. Mais ses lèvres pincés et le maintient de son corps trahissaient une envie démesurée d'affirmer son autorité, renforçant l'impression de malaise que ressentait Rowan.

- Ainsi voici l'enfant qui a détourné mon aïeule de ses Devoirs envers Avalon, déclara-t-elle sèchement. 

- Morgian, Comporte toi pour une fois comme une femme et non comme tu crois que ton rang l'impose.

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent sous le regard impassible de Rowan. Elle était cependant bien décidée à ce qu'on ne la traite pas comme une enfant.

- Dame Morgian, ma Dame, déclara-t-elle en saluant chacune des femmes. Je vous remercie pour votre accueil en votre maison et m'excuse d'avoir détourné Dame Viviane de ses devoirs. Soyez assurée que si j'avais eu connaissance plus tôt de ceux-ci, j'aurai agi pour qu'elle les respectes.

- Oh tait toi enfant et range moi ces ailes qui sont aussi grotesques qu'inutiles.

- Morgian ! sursauta la vieille femme qui paraissait outrée.

Rowan comprit qu'elle avait du l'insulter. Mais ne comprenant pas, elle décida plutôt que de répondre de dénouer les muscles de son dos et de ses ailes. Elle ferma les yeux et battit des ailes. Le mouvement harmonieux déclencha quelques variations dans le flux magique qui sonnèrent aux oreilles de l'enfant comme la plus douce des musiques. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait au dessus du lit.

Celle qui s'appelait Morgian pâlit, la vieille femme sourit triomphalement. Rowan quant à elle eut un mal fou à ne pas rougir. Elle se laissa glisser lentement vers le sol et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Ceux-ci brillaient de colère, sa main levée comme si elle avait trop peur de l'enfant et cachait son visage déformé de haine.

- Une telle pureté… hoqueta-t-elle. Impossible ! Comment ?

- L'enfant doit être présentée au conseil. Tu ne peux pas décidé pour elle comme tu as décidé pour Emma.

Ces yeux brillants de haine se tournèrent vers la vieille femme. Morgian saisit les pans de sa robe et d'un mouvement sec fit volte-face et quitta la chambre. Les portes claquèrent sur un geste de sa main, et Rowan put suivre le bruit de pas claquant sur la pierre.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas, déclara Rowan en acceptant le vêtement que la vieille femme lui tendit.

- Morgian n'aime personne depuis qu'elle a été forcée à prendre le pouvoir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ira mieux quand elle aura accepté ton existence.

Rowan haussa les épaules et passa la tunique au dessus de sa tête. Puis elle enfila le pantalon de toile légère avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elle craignait d'avoir à porter une de ces robes amples que portaient Morgian et …

- Euh… Pardonnez moi vous me l'avez peut-être déjà dit mais je ne me souviens plus de votre nom.

- Je m'appelle Ilynis, mais pour tout le monde ici, je suis Lily la sage-femme.

- Vous accouchez les enfants ou vous êtes très sage ? demanda Rowan.

- J'accouche les enfants. D'ailleurs tu étais un très joli bébé, bien qu'un peu trop calme à mon goût. Mais Viviane m'avait dit que tu t'étais rattrapée depuis.

Viviane… Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire son deuil de sa mère adoptive et le larmes ne demandaient qu'à couler. Pourtant le moment n'était pas venu. Pas encore. Rowan inspira profondément et laissa Lily faire le nœud compliqué qui attachait la tunique.  Lily s'occupa d'organiser les cheveux de l'enfant qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'organiser comme il le fallait et finit pas abandonner, se contentant de lui passer un lacet de cuir blanc pour les maintenir en place. Ce faisant, elle répondit aux questions innombrables de l'enfant. Mais elle se garda bien de répondre à toutes ses questions sur Viviane ou ses parents, prétextant que son grand âge ne lui permettait pas d'entendre ou simplement l'ignorant. 

Rowan apprit ainsi que Avalon était constituée de sept îles, représentant chacune une étoile de la Grande Ours, et que le Tor, sanctuaire religieux ultime se trouvait sur l'étoile polaire. Elle avait également apprit que le peuple d'Avalon n'était autre que le peuple d'Atlantis et qu'à l'origine, l'archipel n'était peuplé que de sages et abritait le temple du savoir. Puis elle avait abrité un avant poste militaire quand la civilisation européenne avait commencé à se développer, et finalement était devenue une terre d'asile pour tous les Atlantes restés sur terre au moment du grand cataclysme qui détruisit leur royaume onze siècles plus tôt. 

L'enfant s'étonna, ayant lu quelques textes sur les Atlantes qu'ils ne soient pas plus nombreux. Lily sourit en lui disant qu'elle trouverait sûrement la réponse dans la grande bibliothèque et lui montra le bâtiment du balcon de leur chambre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'enfant ai complètement oublié sa rencontre avec Morgian. Rowan se surprit à vouloir rester plus longtemps que sa convalescence, mais elle se reprit vivement, se rappelant la maxime de Viviane « Méfie toi de ce que tu souhaites, il se pourrait bien que cela arrive. »

La matinée fut bientôt achevée, Rowan appuyée au balcon, posant mille et une questions à Lily qui s'était installée sur le banc et brodait tranquillement. Rowan était assaillie de toute part par ces nouvelles sensations et la cité la captivait. Elle n'avait jamais vu telle architecture, toute en courbe et pierre blanche. La ville semblait construite par anneaux successifs et seulement traversée selon les rayons de celui-ci. Une grande avenue semblait d'ailleurs la traverser de part en part et descendre à la mer où l'on était en train de bénir un bateau. Bien qu'immense, la ville semblait pourtant vide, et Rowan comprit la nostalgie dans les yeux de Lily quand elle avait abordé le sujet de la population atlante.

Des bruits de pas tirèrent Rowan de ses pensées et Lily se redressa alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Un homme aux cheveux mi-long dorés et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial pénétra dans la chambre. Il était tout de noir vêtu sous sa grande houppelande blanche. Il inclina la tête devant Lily qui lui rendit son salut et se tourna vers Rowan qu'il dévisagea. L'enfant aperçut entre les plis de la cape des plumes. 

- Si l'enfant est réveillé et près, le conseil est réuni, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils alors que Rowan le dévisageait. 

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi sec Annubi, Cet enfant n'est pas une menace, et elle ne sait pas qu'il n'est pas poli de fixer les ailes des gens quand celle-ci ne sont pas ouvertement déployée.

Le visage de Rowan resta figé, mais une légère coloration rose apparut sur ses joues. L'homme foudroya la sage-femme et d'un mouvement vif se retourna et s'engagea dans le corridor sans regarder derrière lui. Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rowan qui se surprit à regarder un fois de plus les ailes dissimulées de l'homme.

- Pourquoi il les cache sous une cape alors qu'il pourrait très bien les rétracter… murmura Rowan à Lily qui suivait déjà Annubi.

- C'est parce qu'il est le général de notre armée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour son accueil assez froid, sa fonction le veut. Mais c'est quelqu'un de très juste tant que tu suis le protocole. Donc tu ne regardes plus ses ailes comme tu es en train de le faire.

- Mais Morgian le faisait bien avec les miennes ce matin.

- Morgian est la Reine, elle pouvait donc se le permettre, répliqua Lily en forçant le pas.

Rowan accusa le coup, puis suivit rapidement la vieille femme tout en analysant tout ce qu'elle avait apprit depuis son réveil. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand Lily la poussa vers les grandes portes de verre sombre. Celles-ci juraient avec l'impression générale de la cité, plus carrée, plus sombre et ciselée de métal. Le cœur de Rowan se serra quand elle entra seule dans la salle aussi sombre que les portes l'avaient laissé imaginée. Le sol était couvert de symboles, qu'elle qualifierai plus tard de runiques, et formaient un cercle au centre duquel tombait un rayon de lumière.

- Toi que les sirènes appellent « Enfant des Vents », avance jusqu'à la lumière que le conseil.

Rowan se figea. La voix était sans conteste celle de Morgian, aussi froide et autoritaire qu'à leur rencontre lors de son réveil, la colère et la haine seulement mieux contenues. La petite fille avança vers la lumière, assez rapidement pour se remettre du choc, assez lentement pour bien marquer qu'elle n'était pas à leurs ordres. La lumière l'aveugla, mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux et au contraire leva le visage.

- Intéressant, entendit murmurer Rowan alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et le levait vers la source des voix.

- Peux-tu te présenter au conseil ? demanda une voix doucement.

- Ah quoi bon lui demander de se présenter alors que nous parlons d'elle depuis que les prêtresses ont été convoquées d'urgence pour assister une transition ? demanda une voix profonde qui semblait extenuée.

- Ne recommençons pas et interrogeons l'enfant si nous voulons prendre une décision avant le déjeuner.

Les voix se turent et les murmures cessèrent. Les yeux de Rowan s'étaient un peu habitué au contraste lumière obscurité et distinguait à présent les silhouettes drapées, leurs yeux brillants fixés sur elle. L'enfant soupira.

- Mon nom est Rowan, j'étais la pupille de Viviane…

- Affiliation ?

- Pardon ? s'étonna la fillette.

- Tes parents, ta famille, ta lignée, claqua la voix sèche de Morgian 

- Je ne suis Rowan, je ne suis que Rowan… répondit Rowan sans pour autant baisser le regard qui se porta droit sur Morgian.

Les deux regards de jade s'affrontèrent, sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée. 

- Rowan il suffit, vous feriez honte à Viviane en vous comportant ainsi. Baissez les yeux devant la Reine, seules les prêtresses peuvent la dévisager ainsi, déclara la voix sombre et profonde d'Annubi. Quant à vous Morgian, vous devriez avoir honte de vous comporter ainsi avec cet enfant dont le seul crime est d'avoir le sang le plus pur des enfants nés après le grand cataclysme.

- Taisez-vous ! déclara l'une des voix, l'enfant n'a pas besoin de nous entendre. 

Et ils étaient repartis dans leurs querelles. Rowan saisit sa tête à deux mains. La douleur se réveillait et Rowan agrippa son cristal. Mais la douleur bien que moins vive que lors des crises précédentes était bien présente. Comme les fois précédentes, ses ailes se déployèrent, mais au lieu d'augmenter la douleur, celle-ci s'atténua. Rowan sentit les flux magiques se modifier, l'entourer avant de se fondre en elle et d'étouffer la douleur. Après quelques instants, Rowan rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut du silence qui régnait et des regards non plus posés sur elle mais sur ses ailes.

- Hé Dame Ilynis, je croyais qu'il était d'usage de ne pas dévisager les ailes des gens ? déclara Rowan la voix la plus forte possible, mais bien plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Plusieurs silhouettes se levèrent et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers menant au cercle de lumière. Rowan instinctivement se tourna vers Morgian qui elle aussi s'était levée et penchée au dessus du balcon. Elle déploya ses ailes et se laissa flotter jusqu'à l'enfant qu'elle atteignit la première. Sa main glacée se posa sur le front de la fillette qui sursauta au contact. Elle essaya d'échapper à cette main qui la brûlait, mais Morgian la tenait par le bras.

- Emmenez l'enfant de toute urgence au Temple !

- Majesté, commença Lily.

- Il n'y a pas de majesté qui tienne ! cria-t-elle, cet enfant n'a pas encore finit la transition et risque à tout moment de rechuter. Et elle ne contrôle pas encore ses ailes, perturbant les flux magiques. Comme vous l'avez si bien démontré au conseil, un sang si pur ne doit pas être laissez indompté. Rowan sera donc confié au temple du Vent et si ses talents le justifient, Morgane se fera un plaisir de l'élever au rang de prêtresse et peut-être de Reine.

Rowan dont la tête tournait se redressa en entendant ces paroles.

- Je ne veux pas devenir Reine ! cria-t-elle, en échappant aux bras des prêtresses.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis enfant, c'est un grand honneur que te fait la reine, murmura une des femmes.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! cria Rowan alors qu'on l'emportait de force hors du conseil, je ne veux pas rester ! Je ne peux pas rester ! Je n'appartiens pas à votre monde !

- A quel monde appartient tu alors, enfant ? cracha Morgian dont les yeux brillait des flammes du pouvoir. Le monde extérieur ? Et que feras-tu dans ce monde dans lequel les livres sont le privilèges des grands et les femmes des objets de désirs et instrument de pouvoir ? Viviane, ma très cher aïeule, n'est plus là pour te protéger des horreurs de ce monde, alors pourquoi ne pas rester avec le peuple de ta mère ?

Rowan dont les larmes coulaient abondamment sentit son cœur se serrer. Avait-elle eu un jour sa place dans ce monde, elle que la Bible appelait créatures du malin, fille du démon ? Elle baissa les yeux et sa résistance diminua.

- Pour qui retournerais-tu dans ce monde de douleur ?

Rowan inspira violemment se rappelant la silhouette blessée de son ami. Geoffrey l'attendrait, il le lui avait promis sur les flammes coulant dans ses veines. Son propre serment résonna à ses oreilles, _//Nos destins se sépareront, nos vies seront difficiles, mais quand je serai enfin femme alors je ne n'offrirai mon amour qu'à toi.//_ Viviane lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des mots et de leur pouvoir prophétiques. Rowan avait rit, mais aujourd'hui la porté des paroles de Viviane la frappa de plein fouet. 

Rowan cessa totalement de se débattre et de crier. Elle se laissa emporter, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur son visage figé, le regard vide de toute émotion.

Les jardins du temple du Vent n'étaient pas les plus beau, mais sûrement les plus vastes des temples élémentaires. Autrement dit beaucoup plus difficiles à ratisser quand un enfant de 8 ans avait choisit de s'y cacher. Ayant entendu que la Reine voulait une nouvelle fois tester ses progrès au lieu de la laisser rencontrer les autres disciples des temples élémentaires, Rowan avait choisit de fuir. Elle savait que c'était puéril et que de toute façon la Reine pouvait la convoquer à tout moment, ou simplement attendre qu'on la trouve, mais elle ne pouvait oublier la haine que celle-ci éprouvait à son égard et la cruauté dont elle faisait preuve. Mais surtout, elle espérait qu'un conseiller viendrait la chercher pour des problèmes plus urgents.

L'été était venu et était passé. L'automne commençait à faner les feuilles et à mûrir les fruits. Si Rowan avait vraiment voulu se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on croit à une véritable fugue, elle n'aurait eu aucune difficulté avec toutes les pommes des jardins. Et chaque fois qu'elle se dissimulait, elle avait l'impression de pénétrer plus loin dans ces jardins et de s'approcher d'un secret. 

Courant et zigzagant entre les buissons, Rowan déploya ses ailes et sema des plumes de ci de là avant de choisir une direction et disparaître entre les arbres. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle fuyait, le vent soufflait et la poussait un peu plus en avant. L'enfant ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ce chant silencieux, trébuchant et s'égratignant, mais libre de suivre le chemin invisible.

Et puis soudain, le vent se calma et Rowan déboucha dans une clairière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et détailla avec soin chacun des arbres avant de laisser ses yeux se poser sur le mausolée. Le vent souffla à nouveau et semblait aspiré par la petite demeure de pierre. La porte était fermée, mais Rowan prit la direction du vent pour une invitation. Elle posa la main sur la porte et murmura « Alohomora ». Puis elle se glissa par la fente dans le bâtiment. 

La pierre était glaciale sous ses mains et ses pieds nus. Rowan dut plisser des yeux pour se débattre avec l'obscurité totale de la pièce. Seule la porte entrouverte offrait un semblant d'éclat. Le vent était plus fort à l'intérieur qu'il ne l'était à l'extérieur, tirant les mèches cuivrées rebelles du lacet de cuir blanc. Tous les courants d'airs convergeaient vers un autel au fond de la salle et la silhouette qui s'y trouvait étendue. 

Rowan se figea. Etait elle encore entrée par le plus pur des hasards dans l'un des endroits les plus sacrés du temple ? Bah, de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle était là, autant être punie pour une vrai raison. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'autel. Se faisant, elle heurta le plateau de nourriture et fit valser la coupe d'orichalque contre l'un des piliers. 

Le bruit raisonna contre la pierre de longues minutes avant de s'éteindre de lui-même. Rowan expulsa l'air qu'elle retenait, la silhouette n'ayant pas bouger. Mais un vent un peu plus fort la poussa en avant et elle se trouva projetée à genoux sur les marches menant à l'autel.

- Aouch ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Rowan alors que son dos frappait l'angle des marches.

- Petite insolente, ne t'apprend donc pas au temple comment saluer les Reines et Prêtresses ?

Si Rowan avait été une enfant normale, elle aurait été tétanisée par la puissance de cette voix grave et profonde. Mais elle avait passé tellement d'heures avec Morgian, que cette voix ne lui faisait plus peur, aussi se redressa-t-elle et après avoir embrasser le dos de sa main gauche, la leva à son front et cligna des yeux.

- Et bien il n'était pas trop tôt que l'on m'envoie quelqu'un ayant un peu de sang-froid ! s'exclama la voix. Approche enfant.

Rowan n'hésita pas et gravis les marches vers l'autels. La femme allongée sur la pierre avait toujours les yeux fermées, ce qui permit à Rowan de la dévisager sans crainte. Elle n'était pas très grande, sans doute la même taille que Viviane, et avait la peau très clair, presque translucide, ce qui impressionna l'enfant, lui rappelant les Vampires. Cette pâleurs renforçait le foncé de sa couronne cuivrée de cheveux. Elle les portait longs, si longs qu'ils recouvraient l'autel sur toute la longueur de son corps et même un peu plus. Son visage semblait toujours jeune, mais il irradiait de cette femme allongée dans ce sanctuaire de glace une puissance ténébreuse ancestrale.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux alors que Rowan trébuchait sur la dernière marche et se rattrapait en posant ses deux mains sur la pierre de l'autel. Aussitôt les visions défilèrent devant les yeux de l'enfant qui perdit pieds et s'y serrait noyer si on ne l'avait ramenée et giflée.

- Enfant réveille toi ! Souviens toi ! qui es-tu ? demanda la voix

- Je me souviens… hoqueta Rowan, Je suis… Rowan…

- Très bien, maintenant parle moi, raconte moi !

- Que je raconte ? murmura-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux encore perdu dans les méandres des visions.

Son regard se posa sur le regard vide de la femme qui la soutenait. Rowan eut un mouvement de recul et de révulsion.

- Vous êtes Morgane ! Et vous l'avez tué ! cria-t-elle.

- Parles plus clairement enfant, j'ai tué autant sinon plus que tu ne tuera jamais, toi qui est née en ce temps de relative paix.

- Vous l'avez tué ! répéta Rowan qui se tenait la tête à deux mains.

- Qui ? répliqua Morgane qui saisit l'enfant par les épaules et la força à la fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Merlin ! s'exclama Rowan avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

- Oh Merlin ! On peut dire que oui et non, disons que j'ai forgé l'arme qui a prit sa vie. C'est Viviane qui l'a enfermé dans le monolythe. Mais il reviendra, plus puissant qu'il ne l'a été dans sa précédente vie, mais également purifié de tous ses crimes.

Rowan continuait à sangloter, toujours tenue par Morgane qui soupira. Elle la lâcha, et l'enfant se laissa glisser sur les marches. Morgane se redressa et s'assit sur l'autel, ses épaules bien droites, comme pour lui donner plus de prestance et impressionner l'enfant. Mais son aura aurait suffit. 

- Dit moi Rowan, pleures-tu vraiment à cause de ce que tu m'as dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre tout en remettant sa longue chevelure en place.

Rowan sursauta et sa main trouva le chemin de son cristal. Mais ceci ne l'apaisa pas. Les images tournaient encore dans sa tête, tant d'images. 

- Je dois comprendre que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que la pierre t'a montré du futur, déclara Morgane dont les yeux aveugles se posèrent sur l'enfant.

- Non ! cria-t-elle, ça ne peut pas être le futur !

- Bien sûr que c'est le Futur, ne suis-je pas Morgane la Fay, sœur de Viviane, Reine d'Avalon et Prêtresse Devin ? La pierre que tu as touché sert à canaliser les visions, mais sans le don elle n'est qu'une vulgaire pierre Rowan. Tu as le don, tu pourrais être mon héritière.

- Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne serai jamais comme vous !

- As-tu vraiment le choix ? demanda Morgane, ses lèvres pincés s'étirant en un sourire mauvais. Pourras-tu nier tes pouvoirs grandissant ? Et crois-tu que Morgian te laissera la supplanter ou même développer tes dons?

- Je…

L'enfant hésita et Morgane voulut saisir sa main et la poser à nouveau sur la pierre. Mais Rowan recula et les vents qui la poussaient vers Morgane se retournèrent contre celle-ci et projetèrent Rowan hors du mausolée. Rowan sortit et courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, loin du sanctuaire glacé et loin de la vieille prêtresse.

Morgane se redressa aussitôt que le vent se fut calmé et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux. Cette enfant avait vraiment un potentiel, et qui plus qu'elle pouvait éduquer l'élémentaire vent des Héritiers ? Elle sourit, les années à venir allaient être passionnantes si l'enfant faisait le bon choix. Mais pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? le sang de Merlin coulait dans ses veines… Morgane ferma ses yeux aveugles et se laissa retomber sur la pierre à l'affût des visions du futur de l'enfant…

Rowan parvint à éviter la Reine d'Avalon en à toutes les cérémonies du temple, mais surtout en se faisant punir, souvent pour ses intrusions dans les diverses bibliothèques d'Avalonia. Elle ne désespérait cependant pas de prouver aux supérieurs qu'elle pouvait lire les anciens parchemins et les comprendre, ou de trouver le moyen de se glisser dans les bâtiments sacrée sans se faire remarquer. 

La récolte des pommes et du raisin s'acheva, et puis les jardins furent préparés pour l'hiver qui ne tarda pas à recouvrir Avalon d'une léger manteau neigeux sans que Rowan ne trouve la solution. L'enfant courut joyeusement et dansa au milieu des flocons lors de la première chute, se souvenant avec joie de la Bretagne enneigée. Les rares autres enfants hésitèrent à la suivre, mais furent bientôt gagnés par les cris de joie et les éclats de rire de Rowan, sous les regards horrifiés des Adultes. Rowan reçut l'une des plus belles corrections par les prêtresses ayant sa charge, pour avoir perverti avec les us de l'extérieurs les enfants d'Avalon.

Rowan comprit plus tard que les Atlantes, bien que féconds, avaient de moins en moins d'enfants, que ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus fragiles et que leur sang magique s'appauvrissait. C'est pourquoi ils les protégeaient à tout prix de l'extérieur et beaucoup regardaient Rowan comme une créature étrange. 

Rowan apprendrait également pourquoi ceux qu'elle n'appellerait plus par la suite que par le nom d'Avaloniens, semblaient si effrayés par la neige. Les premiers colons, des Atlantes, avec leurs pouvoirs et leur technologie, avaient modifié l'environnement de l'archipel pour retrouver leur terre d'origine, une terre de soleil, le pays de l'été que Merlin avait voulu recréer et faire partager à tous les hommes. Et puis, les Atlantes trop surs de leurs pouvoirs voulurent jouer aux dieux créateurs et le cataclysme eu lieu, engloutissant l'Atlantide et le secret de la seconde terre. Les rescapés trouvèrent refuges en Avalon, mais avec le temps en vinrent à haïr tout ce qui leur rappelait leur échec. Avalon se referma sur elle même et protégé par le pouvoir Atlante disparut des yeux du monde. Certains continuaient à parcourir le monde, à la recherche de leur semblable ou d'un espoir de survie, mais beaucoup trop acceptaient de vivre dans le souvenir de la gloire passée, le pays de l'été. 

Et la neige tomba cette année où Rowan, l'enfant au sang pur né de l'extérieur trouva refuge en Avalon. Ce furent les premiers flocons depuis que Morgian avait succédé à Morgane il y avait déjà de cela plus d'une vie d'homme, et l'enfant sue bien plus tard que les astrologues avaient interprété comme le signe de la fin de son règne.

Mais plus le temps avançait, et plus Rowan sentait qu'on avait peur d'elle ici aussi et qu'on ne la laisserait pas approcher de la bibliothèque tant qu'ils n'auraient pas oublié qu'elle était une extérieur. Aussi, à mesure qu'elle se retrouvait à errer seule dans les jardins enneigés du temple, ses pas l'entraînaient chaque fois plus loin. Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir de plus en plus souvent apparaître le mausolée de Morgane. Mais il lui fallut attendre le cœur de l'hiver, ainsi qu'une confrontation violente avec Morgian et les prêtresses sur son avenir parmi les Atlantes, pour se décider à pénétrer à nouveau le sanctuaire de la Reine des Vents.

Le soleil pâle de l'hiver semblait diffuser à travers les tentures et un rayon de lumière illuminait l'autel. Morgan y était assise, drapée d'une longue robe sombre, appuyée sur une statue d'animal que Rowan ne reconnaissait pas. Il paraissait menacer toute personne cherchant à s'approcher de la Reine des Vents. Celle-ci avait un petit sourire en coin et ses yeux trop clairs pour ne plus avoir passé trop d'années dans l'obscurité étaient fixés sur l'enfant qui avançait lentement vers elle.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Rowan alors que les vents qui les entouraient elle et la Prêtresse se levaient et se confrontaient. Le sourire de Morgane s'agrandit. Elle savait.

- Petite fille des Vents, tu m'auras longtemps fait attendre.

- Seulement un demi-cycle, répondit Rowan en haussant les épaules.

- Bien plus longtemps que ça Rowan, tant d'années, plusieurs siècles…

Rowan secoua la tête et pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le regard vide, elle se tourna et observa le mausolée. Le sourire de Morgane se fit prédateur et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'enfant qui essayaient de repousser l'appréhension qui la saisissait. Elle soupira finalement et regarda la Prêtresse.

- Je suppose que nous pouvons aller droit au but, puisque vous m'attendiez.

- Ah petite Fille des Vents, tu gâches tout mon plaisir en précipitant ainsi les choses. Les jeux de cour sont importants.

- Ces jeux font perdre de vue les réalités et nous détournent des chemins de la raison pour nous laisser gouvernés par celui des passions, répondit Rowan qui regarda la Reine des Vents dans les yeux.

Comme répondant à ce défi muet, le manteau de vent émanant de Morgane s'épaissit et Rowan se sentit repoussée légèrement. Elle ne fléchit pas et son propre manteau s'accrut, faisant flotter ses cheveux pêches. Morgane fronça les sourcils et le vent se fit plus fort. La grande porte dans le dos de l'enfant claqua alors que Rowan reculait seulement d'un pas. 

Le vent rugissait à présent autour d'elles et bien que se défendant à merveille, Rowan commençait à plier. Elle croisa ses bras devant son visage, luttant contre les lames de vents qui commençaient à se former. Mais les yeux de Rowan ne quittaient pas ceux de Morgane dont le sourire avait disparut. La Reine des Vents leva la main, et Rowan se sentit frappée et glissa sur quelques pas. 

Rowan sentit qu'elle allait perdre pieds et échouer au test de Morgane. Hors elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'attente et l'isolement qu'on lui faisait subir. Bien sûr elle était seule à Brocéliande, mais elle avait les livres et la forêt. Alors qu'ici, seuls les oiseaux habitaient les jardins du temple, et ne lui donnaient que des images déformées de l'extérieur, faisant croître son angoisse. 

Rowan porta la main à son cristal et se concentrant, elle fit apparaître ses ailes. Mais le vent était trop fort pour lui laisser le temps d'utiliser l'énergie magique qu'elles accumulaient. Rowan s'envola et après avoir fait plusieurs tours au dessus de l'autel et de Morgane, alla s'écraser contre la porte. Le vent diminua et le corps de l'enfant glissa la tête en bas contre le métal glacé. Sa tête toucha le sol et son corps se tordit. Rowan se contorsionna pour poser les pieds par terre et se relever, mais elle marcha sur l'une de ses ailes et s'étala par terre.

Morgane éclata alors de rire et le vent cessa de souffler. Rowan qui se frottait la tête sentit alors vit ce que ses yeux encore peu entraînés n'avaient pas décelé. Elle se releva et tendant les mains devant elle cria : « Ridiculis ». Morgane éclata alors en un nuage de fumée. 

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent alors dans le mausolée silencieux, et une silhouette se glissa hors de l'ombre des colonnes. Morgane se tenait devant elle, son sourire plus cruel que jamais.

- Ainsi c'est de moi dont tu as peur petite Fille des Vents. Je me demande vraiment ce que tu as vu ou lu pour cela. Mais je dois avouer que le test n'en a été que plus intéressant. Tu as de belles ailes, mais tu devrais en prendre soin et ne pas t'en servir à tort et à travers. 

Elle approcha plus près de l'enfant de sa démarche lente et aérienne.

- Comment trouves-tu ma création ? demanda Morgane dont le sourire s'était imperceptiblement modifié, sourire que Rowan ne parvenait pas à replacer…

- Epouvantable ! déclara-t-elle en relevant la tête et plissant le nez. C'était quoi ? quelque chose qui s'inspire de nos peurs les plus profondes pour leur donner vie ? Dans ce cas, c'est raté parce que vous n'êtes pas la personne dont j'ai le plus peur.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Morgane dont le seul mouvement fut celui de son sourcil droit qui s'incurva, accentuant le sentiment de déjà vu de la fillette. Et de qui as-tu vraiment peur, Enfant des Vents ?

Rowan regarda droit dans ces yeux vides qui ne cillaient pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments si mitigés envers cette femme, la peur aussi bien que le respect et une impression que si elle pouvait un jour faire confiance à une personne en Avalon, elle en était la moins éloignée. Elle était en effet la seule à lui adresser la parole sans la regarder comme un être dangereux. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement sa parenté visible avec Viviane qui lui donnait cette impression.

L'enfant baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait le cristal toujours sous forme de dague. La lame acérée avait réouvert l'ancienne plaie au creux de sa main. 

- De moi… murmura-t-elle en un souffle.

Morgane regarda de ses yeux trop clairs du manque de lumière, ces yeux tout à coup s mobiles, glissant sans cesse du visage, au griffon jouant à cache-cache avec la tunique déchirée et au cristal rougit par le liquide de vie. Morgane prit la main de l'enfant qu'elle porta à ses lèvres et embrassa. Le cristal brilla et reprit sa forme de larme. Elle détacha ses lèvres teintés de sang et referma les doigts de l'enfant sur la pierre. 

Rowan sembla sortir de transe et leva les yeux vers la femme sans âge. Celle-ci lui souriait tristement.

- Qu'as-tu vu petite Rowan, qu'as-tu vu dans les méandres du temps qui te fasse craindre ta propre personne ? murmura-t-elle au vent.

- J'ai vu… commença Rowan la voix tremblante.

Mais Morgane l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut… Il est très important pour un devin de comprendre ses visions avant d'en parler. Les mots sont puissants, ils sont l'expression de notre réalité, ils lui donnent forme, la façonnent. 

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Viviane, sourit tristement Rowan en détournant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

- Ne t'a-t-elle jamais parlé de nous, de notre peuple ? je reconnais bien là ma sœur, la Reine des Eaux… soupira Morgane. Un jour toi aussi tu comprendras petite Fille des Vents.

- Je ne veux plus qu'on me traite de petite fille ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! J'ai été élevé comme un garçon d monde des hommes et je sais déjà plus de choses que ne sauront jamais ceux avec qui j'ai grandis. Et ici, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un être indéterminé qui ennuie le conseil. Pourtant mes ailes sont identiques aux leurs et me portent plus haut qu'aucun des jeunes d'Avalon. Et j'ai vu tant de sang couler… Je ne peux plus être une enfant… J'ai depuis longtemps perdu mon innocence…

- Mais pas ta pureté, déclara Morgane en se redressant et retournant s'asseoir sur son siège de pierre.

- Qu'est-ce que la pureté quand on a comme moi les mais couvertes de sang ! répliqua sèchement Rowan en ouvrant ses mains et tendant ses paumes vers les yeux aveugles de Morgane.

Morgane la dévisagea. Elle lui ressemblait tellement… Si jeune et déjà tant de vécu, trop de vécu. Mais elle ne devait pas s'en étonner. Tels étaient les fils du Dragon protégés par le vent et les flammes. Ils étaient trop vifs, trop passionnés, et se consumaient alors que l'éternité s'offrait à eux… Rowan n'y faisait pas exception, et son esprit avide de connaissance ne faisait qu'accentuer ce trait de caractère que Morgane ne connaissait que trop bien. Mais elle l'avait maîtrisé et la petite fille le ferait elle aussi, mais il fallait pour cela la ramener à elle.

- te crois-tu responsable de la mort de Viviane, souffla Morgane.

Rowan sursauta et recula. Morgane fut plus rapide et saisit l'enfant par l'épaule. 

- As-tu seulement eu le temps de pleurer Rowan…

L'enfant hoqueta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand alors que Morgane l'attirait vers son siège de pierre. Elle posa les petites mains sur les accoudoirs, les yeux de l'enfant se vidèrent de toute étincelle de vie et les larmes coulèrent.

**Bla Bla Psy d'Angharrad :**

J'aimais pas ce chapitre et maintenant je sais pourquoi, je l'avait pas terminé ! Quelle gourde, lol ! bon maintenant je devrais plus y toucher. J'ai rajouté 3 pages qui ont dû éclaircir un peu ma vision d'Avalon. J'ai aussi essayé de me rapprocher un peu plus de Harry Potter, avec l'épouvantard, c'est vrai que l'histoire a beau être passionnante, elle pourrait être totalement originale. J'espère que j'ai pas trop loupé mon coup. 

Deuxième point, je suis tombé sur un morceau de musique il n'y a pas longtemps qui m'a fortement évoqué la scène où Rowan en transe est emmenée à Avalon. Pour les curieux il s'agit de « landscape » de Yoshino Aoki sur le cd de Breath Of Fire 4. Je vais essayé à partir de maintenant de vous mettre une sélection musicale à écouter en lisant ATL. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis prenante !

Pour ceux qui trouvent qu'ATL est un peu trop stressant, ils peuvent toujours se détendre en jetant un coup d'œil au bêtisier « Au temps des délires ». Et vous avez le droit d'en rajouter, je me ferai un plaisir de poster vos propres délires (j'ai déjà deux trois idées grâce à One Ring) ! et maintenant, Place aux reviews !

**Melepha**, c'est triste et ça risque de le devenir encore plus, mais t'inquiète pas, il y aura de petits moments de bonheur !

**One Ring**, wouhaou ! non pas une mais trois Reviews (bon okay que deux, cf review double, les mystères de ff.net) comme tu voies, j'ai craqué, le chapitre arrive bien plus tôt que prévu, mais tronqué au profit du chapitre suivant. 

**Losgann**, désolée pour les noms de loup, au début ça n'avait aucun rapport. Et oui, il vaudrai mieux pas lire à 2 heures du matin parce que cette fic est un peu dense (même pour mon esprit tordu). Mais beaucoup de choses s'éclaireront bientôt, promis !! et puis je répond à toutes les questions par mail, alors hésite pas (comme moi koa, t'as une question, tu la poses et tu deviens la chieuse de service ! lol)

**Relena**, Merci beaucoup du compliment, sauf que pour le moment, même pour moi le coté HP est pas encore très visible, mais comme tu voies, je fais des effort !


	7. Interlude I

_Au Temps des Légendes_

_Interlude_

Note : avant de lire cet interlude, assuré vous d'avoir bien lu les 5 pages que j'ai rajouté à la fin du chapitre précédent ! Sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre (déjà que je vous ai bien perdu…)

_Après ce contact avec la pierre de divination, j'ai vécu dans une étrange monde de perceptions. Je savais ce qui arriverai le jour où je toucherai à nouveau cette pierre. Depuis toute petite, il m'arrivait de faire ces rêves éveillées et ne plus savoir s'ils étaient la réalité. Et depuis ma transformation, les rêves étaient devenus visions d'une réalité passée, présente et future. Le développement rapide de cette capacité m'avait poussée une fois de plus vers Morgane, la Reine des Vents. Je savais, aussi sûre que le soleil se lèverai encore demain, que Morgane m'aiderai._

_Je me souviens avoir laissé couler les larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps pour Viviane, avoir posé les mains sur la pierre et m'être perdue dans le flux du temps et des visions. _

_Je me souviens avoir hurlé de douleur alors qu'un nouveau tourbillon m'entraînait plus loin encore, de m'être effondrée dans les ténèbres et d'avoir pleuré longtemps. Je me souviens de la lumière, des ruines d'un château et de ces quatre guerriers magiciens prêtant serment au dessus de la table de pierre. Ils se souriaient et leurs yeux pétillaient de plaisir, malgré leurs vêtements usés par les combat, leurs cicatrices apparentes et le sang coulant encore de certaines plaies. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs tourna ses yeux bleus vers moi. Ceux–ci virèrent au jade quand le cristal à son cou se mit à briller, un sourire léger se répandit sur son visage alors qu'elle me murmurait de reprendre courage._

_Je me souviens m'être réveillée de nombreuses nuits à cette sensation glacial et d'avoir porté la main à ces ornements de contrôle. Des anneaux, bracelets et autres joailleries me couvrant les points stratégiques du flux féerique, me privant de tout accès à la magie autre que celle du vent._

_Je me souviens de ce conseil où Annubi et le Vol des Dragons furent autorisés pour la dernière fois à parcourir le monde à la recherche des derniers vestiges Atlantes, de la demande d'Annubi et de la fureur de Morgian, de moi, jeune enfant à la peau tellement dorée par le soleil qu'elle en paraissait noire._

_Je me souviens des journées interminables, passées à étudier la grande bibliothèque d'Avalon et les nouveaux parchemins que le Vol des Dragons nous envoyaient régulièrement, des longues nuits à étudier les étoiles et la magie du vent avec Morgane. _

_Je me souviens de ces voyages au delà des limites de la terre avec le Vol des Dragons, de nos recherches frénétiques des Atlantes encore éparpillés, des combats pour récupérer notre héritage, la mort de tant d'entre nous face aux monstres qu'étaient devenus les Atlantes isolés et leurs disciples, notamment face à ceux que l'ont appelleraient bien plus tard les Vélanes et les Vampires. Je me souviens de ces nuits à apprendre le maniement des armes sous les ordres d'Annubi sans usage de la magie, du jour où je fus acceptée comme guerrier par le Vol des dragons, du jour où le Cimeterre Atlante me choisit pour porteur, de mon premier réel combat et de tant d'autres, de la mort d'Annubi loin, si loin d'Avalon, de son corps que nous laissâmes reposer dans les profondeurs de l'océan avec Atlantis, et du Vol des Dragons prêt à me suivre jusqu'à la mort pour avoir offert au corps d'Annubi une telle sépulture. _

_Je me souviens avoir posé les mains sur la pierre et avoir vécu deux vies aussi passionnantes que tristes et solitaires. Je m'étais perdue dans le flux du temps et des visions et les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent dans cette étrange sensation qu'est la transe prophétique. Peut-être suis-je encore perdue… _

_Peut-être serais-je à jamais prisonnière de ces visions…_

_Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je ne me réveille pas…_

_Et pourtant, si je ne reviens pas, qui les aidera à sauver leur race et accomplir ce rêve nommé… Poudlard…_

**Blabla psy de l'auteur :**

Je sais c'est pas le chapitre 6 tant attendu (qui a dit que personne l'attendait ?!) enfin bref. Comme je n'arrête pas de le répéter, je suis à une période charnière de la vie ou, et ben on a plus trop le temps de faire tout ce qu'on a envie. J'essaye du plus que je le peux, mais je n'arrive pas à tout faire, même en étant devenue insomniaque ces 15 derniers jours. Enfin bref, c'est un petit bout de texte qui devait ouvrir le chapitre 6 et qui finalement est très bien tout seul. J'espère que ça vous aura mis la puce à l'oreille sur ce que je compte faire avec la suite.

Voilà, donc maintenant les reviews (10 pour un seul chapitre !!! je suis trop contente !!)  
**Losgann**, je reste sur le Rowan parce que d'une part c'est un prénom mixte, d'autre part, personne n'ose lui dire qui sont ses parents. Donc je ne voies pas pourquoi revenir à ce nom, mais il reviendra parce qu'il me sert pour arriver au Rowena.  
**Math**, merci, moi aussi j'espère que la suite sera aussi riche, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui me pose problème. Mais je vais le résoudre ce foutu problème, avec un peu de temps.  
**Miya black**, j'espère que l'ajout de ces 5 pages aura rehaussé le niveau du chapitre 5. Je vais essayé de pas prendre 3 mois par chapitre comme Alohomora, mais c'est mal parti pour le 6, mais je suis en train d'en écrire plusieurs en parallèle (le 13 pour être précise), donc ça avancera plus vite une fois que j'aurai débloqué et fait quelques choix…  
**Relena**, oui elle le reverra, je suis pas complètement sadique non plus, mais y'aura quelques difficultés avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent vraiment.  
**One ring**, ah ce foutu pays de la saucisse et de la bierre ! j'ai rien le temps de faire là bas. Ça me tue trop ! enfin bon, j'avancerai quand même, et si jamais je sens que je ne peux pas continuer, un plan pas trop sommaire est fait jusqu'au bout de la fic, alors quoi qu'il arrive vous aurez la trame jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire si je me voyais contrainte d'arrêter… mais je touche du bois !  
**Melepha**, oui c'est triste, j'ai oublié de classer cette fic dans la catégorie Drama ? en tout cas c'est la couleur dominante. Désolée…  
**Lolo**, ah, euh, ben…*rougit* c'est un secret ! lol, non je déconne, pour l'imagination, je ne sais pas trop. Ça dépend des gens et la mienne travaille beaucoup depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Pour l'écriture, on dira ce qu'on voudra, mais il n'y a que beaucoup de lecture et de pratique.   
**Alana Chantelune**, oui je sais que Poudlard tarde. En fait c'est ma foutu plume qui se laisse entraînée. Au départ je voulais faire des chapitre de 4 ou 5 pages, et me voilà partie avec des chapitres de 15 à 20 pages… d'où mon retard avec Poudlard. Mais ça va avancer un peu plus vite dans le temps, et les autres fondateurs commencent à taper à la porte du studio. Quant à Arthur, j'y ferai référence, mais plus tard. Et je ne sais pas si il dort encore en Avalon, j'ai pas eu le privilège de tout visiter !   
**Solla**, ouf ! je me disais que je t'avais perdue mais que tu n'osais pas me dire que ça te plaisais pas. Contente de te revoir ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, ff.net c'est le bazar en ce moment. Mais quand tu pense que plus de la moitié du site sont des fics HP, je comprend qu'ils aient du mal à gérer !  
**Angelbas**, oui je sais c'est bizarre le serment de Rowan et Geoffrey. Moi aussi sur le coup je me suis dis * wouah, tu te rend compte de ce que tu écris ?* mais ne dit on pas que l'amour n'a pas d'âge ? Et puis Rowan est du genre petit géni, un peu trop émotif et mature pour son corps d'enfant. Donc je l'ai laissé passé. Et puis ça me posait problèmes de retarder cette promesse dans le temps pour des raisons de chronologie. 

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre 6 sera prêt avant la fin du mois.   
**Angharrad**, 8 juillet 2003


	8. Quitter Avalon

Chapitre Sixième : Quitter Avalon 

_"La légende voulait que Arthur, dit le Pendragon, dorme en Avalon du sommeil du juste, attendant que la Grande Bretagne ai à nouveau besoin de lui. Comme les choses avaient été déformées en cinq siècles. Je me demande comment les gens se souviendront de nous, quand le prochain millénaire nous rappellera parmi les vivants et que le Pendragon sera vraiment de retour."_

Extrait de_ « Effets du Temps sur les Mythes et Légendes » _

Par Rowena Serdaigle__

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la forme assoupie et la secoua doucement. 

- Kieran[1], Avalon est en vue.

La pré-adolescente ouvrit lentement les yeux et redressa la tête pour regarder au delà du guerrier qui s'était accroupi face à elle. Le soleil brillait comme toujours avec une lueur irréelle sur l'Archipel. Le cœur de Rowan se sera, elle était de retour, et devrait affronter à nouveau Morgian et Morgane.

- Maht[2], combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je m'appelle Rowan, grogna l'enfant en secouant les épaules pour chasser sa main.

Elle se releva, le cimeterre à la main, dans son étui et s'étira les muscles, laissant le soleil atlante baigner son corps androgyne en pleine croissance. Elle tira sur ses bras, déliant les muscles endoloris par trop d'heures de sommeil en position assise, et finalement déploya ses ailes immaculées.

- Sans doute autant de fois que tu oublieras d'où tu tires toutes tes informations, grogna-t-il en réponse.

Rowan haussa les épaules et fit rouler les muscles de son dos. Le soleil jouait sur les anneaux d'orichalque couvrant son corps. Les reflets des anneaux s'entremêlaient à ceux de l'eau, illuminant le pont. Tous tournèrent leurs regards et ceux qui dormaient encore furent réveillés pour admirer le jeune guerrier. 

Rowan n'y prêta pas attention, elle s'était habituée à ces regards emprunts de curiosité, mais aussi de crainte. Celle-ci était passée et avait fait place à de l'admiration, parfois même de l'adoration. Plusieurs fois, le vent lui avait porté le nom de Ceridwen[3], et plus souvent encore après avoir ramené le corps sans vie d'Annubi. Elle avait beau n'être qu'une des jeunes recrues du Vol des Dragons, beaucoup étaient prêts à la suivre aussi loin que leurs ailes pourraient les porter, contre l'avis de leur chef de guerre, Maht. 

Mais aucun ne connaissaient la véritable Rowan…

Et la jeune fille ne leur en laissait pas l'occasion. Elle parlait peu, mesurait précautionneusement chacun de ses mots, et passait la plupart de son temps à l'écart des autres, assises dans les ombres, ses yeux de jade fixés sur le vide, quand elle n'avait pas de parchemin à lire. Elle était cependant toujours là où elle pouvait se rendre utile et ne refusait jamais d'écouter les complaintes de ses camarades, sans jamais rien livrer d'elle même. Le nom de Kieran, le noir, le sombre, qu'ils lui avaient donné à cause de sa peau si noircies par le soleil, était mieux choisi qu'ils ne l'avaient cru. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ce nom était approprié… 

Rowan déplia délicatement ses ailes et se laissa glisser du pont de commandement vers la proue où elle se positionna telle une gargouille aux cotés de la statue protectrice. Ses yeux errèrent quelques secondes sur l'eau et les dauphins, puis se levèrent vers l'archipel d'Avalon.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de rentrer, Kieran.

- Maht… menaça-t-elle.

- Que vois-tu jeune guerrier ? demanda-t-il de son ton de commandement, regardant lui aussi vers les îles.

Rowan fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Maht tourna ses yeux vers la pré-adolescente et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

- Tu te souviens, il y a deux ans ? souffla-t-elle finalement.

Ce fut au tour de Maht de froncer les sourcils.

- Quand tu nous as fait cette frayeur et que tu as refusé de revenir au pays alors qu'Annubi est rentré en catastrophe à Avalon ?

Rowan hocha la tête.

- J'ai eu une vision ce jour là… Une vision si forte que j'ai perdu pieds. Annubi a porté la nouvelle en Avalon et a été exilé pour cela.

- Qu'avais-tu vu ? demanda Maht sans quitter des yeux le visage presque impassible de l'enfant.

- J'ai vu un roi, prêt à livrer ses propres enfants à une église de plus en plus avide, en échange d'une couronne d'empereur, prêt à détruire par les flammes ceux qu'ils appellent les enfants du malin pour avoir leur soutien, et surtout, prêt à renier ses propres compagnons pour avoir leur appui. Le roi d'Angleterre se rendait à Rome et promettait à l'Empereur de pourchasser à travers ses royaumes ceux qu'ils appellent les sorciers, ceux que nous appelons Faëriens [4].

Maht décroisa les bras surprit.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Annubi a jugé bon de quitter le Vol des Dragon pour si peu. En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

- Es-tu toi aussi étroit d'esprit ? cingla Rowan.

Maht ne broncha pas. Si le comportement l'avait étonné du temps où il secondait Annubi, il y était maintenant habitué et préparé. Et plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, les critiques de l'enfants étaient plus que justifiées. Il les acceptait, bien qu'il n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune conteste son autoritée. 

- Ne vois-tu pas, en quoi cela nous concerne ? Sur une carte du monde, où situes-tu Avalon ? continua-t-elle.

Maht fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, puis secoua la tête négativement, avant de les rouvrir. Rowan le regardait à présent et hocha la tête.

- Bientôt ces rivages seront les seuls autour desquels les Dragons pourront déployer leurs ailes.

- Et ça te rend triste ?

- Maht, es-tu né en Avalon ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, il y aura bientôt un siècle.

- Lorsque tu retrouves l'archipel d'Avalon, ça te fait quoi ?

Maht tourna à nouveau les yeux vers les îles et sourit.

- Je suis heureux, parce que je rentre chez moi, que tout y est comme je l'ai laissé et le sera toujours. 

- Exactement, déclara Rowan en se frappant les mains alors que Maht la regardait surpris. Tout y est toujours tel que tu l'y as laissé et le sera toujours. Très peu d'enfants seront nés, beaucoup d'anciens seront mort. Avalon est figé hors du temps, à la recherche de la grandeur passée d'Atlantis. Rien ne change, et quand ce voyage sera terminé, plus rien ne changera. Nous couperons les liens avec le monde extérieur, nous enfermant dans cette illusion de paix et de sérénité, attendant l'heure de notre extinction…

- Tu as des pensées bien sombres pour une enfant de 12 ans.

- Annubi ne te l'a jamais dit ? soupira-t-elle. J'ai oublié d'être une enfant.

- Bah tu te souviendras bien ce soir. Il va sûrement y avoir une fête pour le retour du Vol. Et puis Annubi m'avait dit que Morgane avait un disciple de ton âge… Rowan se tourna brutalement vers Maht… tu auras un compagnon en rentrant au Temple.

- Morgane a un disciple ?

Maht écarta le sujet d'un mouvement de main.

- Nous rencontrerons sûrement Morgane lors de l'accueil. Je veux que le Vol du Dragon soit impeccable. A partir de maintenant, vous porterez tous vos ailes visibles et la tenue noire sous la tunique de cérémonie. Et Rowan, même si nous savons très bien qui suivront les Dragons, j'aimerai que tu maintiennes l'illusion que je suis votre Chef de Guerre.

- Je ne voies pas de quoi vous voulez parler, vos ordres seront transmis et exécutés, répondit Rowan en se redressant et portant le dos de sa main à son front en signe de respect.

Maht grimaça, puis il déploya ses ailes et tourna le dos à son jeune second d'un geste majestueux. Il était aussi bon qu'Annubi quand il s'agissait de ce genre de démonstrations de charisme ou de force. Rowan les admirait, car ils n'étaient pas arrivés à leur position seulement parce que leur sang le leur permettait, mais parce qu'ils étaient capables et performants. Sauf qu'une ombre flottait autour de Maht, et qu'un jour elle risquait de l'engloutir.

Une silhouette se glissa parmi les colonnes de la galerie. Elle avait rabattue la capuche de  sa cape sur son visage, ne devenant plus qu'une ombre silencieuse. Elle aurait pu s'épargner cette peine, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers les guerriers qui défilaient dans les rues d'Avalonia. Elle soupira. Elle ne voyait pas leurs visages de la galerie. Il allait falloir qu'elle se mêle à la foule.

Des bruits de pas pressés et agités lui parvinrent portés par le vent. Les sœurs s'étaient rendus compte de son absence. Elle resserra la cape autour d'elle et déploya ses ailes. Le meilleur moyen de rester caché tout en obtenant les renseignements qu'elle voulait était encore de se glisser parmi les guerriers du Vol. La chose ne lui serrait pas difficile, ceux-ci portant presque les mêmes tuniques que les apprentis, tout ornement caché par leurs houppelandes.

Courrant à en perdre haleine sur les toits, l'ombre parvint au lagon dans lequel elle plongea. Elle nagea sous l'eau quelques secondes, ressortit sur la plage, ébroua ses ailes et se glissa dans les rangs. Si certains haussèrent les sourcils surpris, aucun ne lui fit de remarque. La silhouette observa un instant, puis composa son expression et se mit à marcher au pas. L'un des guerriers, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme lui glissa un étendard dans les mains et lui fit signe de rejoindre l'avant du cortège, ce qu'elle fit sans se laisser démonter.

Elle se trouva bientôt en tête du cortège, poussée par les hommes et femmes du Vol à avancer. Si leurs visages étaient invisible de la galerie, ils étaient à présent bien vivant. Cette réalisation lui glaça le sang. Chacun avait un nom connu, de même que leurs aventures. Ses rêves, ses visions, tout à coup devenaient réalité, resserrant l'étaux emprisonnant son cœur. 

Mais la silhouette avança plus encore, suivant le lien invisible qui l'attirait toujours plus, vers la tête du Vol. Le groupe des éclaireurs fut en vue, des Atlantes, jeunes pour la plupart, n'ayant pas encore atteint leur taille adulte, des adolescents bruyants. A l'extrémité droite de la ligne de guerrier, se tenait une silhouette au visage totalement caché par sa houppelande. Sa peau tellement brunie par le soleil le faisait paraître bien sombre comparé à ses frères d'armes, renforçant l'immaculé de ses ailes.

Ces ailes ! L'ombre eut un mouvement brusque. Elles étaient longues et plus imposantes, mais surtout, elles portaient des anneaux insérés entre les plumes, des anneaux de contrôle. L'ombre se glissa au milieu des éclaireurs et s'approcha. Elle tendit sa main vers les ailes, mais se figea quand elles le frôlèrent. 

Un flash. L'atmosphère s'obscurcit, puis le monde fut recouvert du voile de lumière et d'ombres des visions. Rowan secoua la tête, mais voyant qu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper, elle se détendit et ouvrit ses sens. Les ombres prirent formes et elle se trouva sur la longue avenue menant que à une colline. Là-bas, au loin, résonnait un cors. Le chemin serpentant vers le sommet semblait vibrer d'une douce lueur. Des sombres glissaient sur le pavé vers le cercle de pierres. _ Le Tor,_ songea la pré-adolescente en reconnaissant les pans couverts de pommiers. Des cris retentirent, et Rowan vola plus qu'elle ne courut vers la colline. En quelques secondes, elle fut au sommet du Tor et ce qu'elle y vit la figea de stupeur. Les cris retentirent de plus belle et la vision se brisa tel un miroir.

Rowan haletante releva la tête et aperçut le Tor au loin. Elle frissonna, replaça sa houppelande et quitta les rangs pour rejoindre la tête du Vol. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre se faufiler hors du défilé, au détour d'une avenue, ni les regards surpris et inquiets de ses camarades.

Le Vol pénétra enfin le Palais du Conseil. Rowan avait parlé à Maht, mais il lui avait demandé d'attendre la fin de la cérémonie de retour. Elle se tenait donc caché derrière lui et ses deux seconds. Morgian, dans toute sa splendeur attendait les 500 guerriers du Vol sur les marches du palais, entourée des hauts prêtres des différents temples élémentaires. Tous étaient unis pour accueillir le Vol des Dragons, l'armée atlante formée il y avait de cela cinq siècles par Merlin lui-même. C'était un beau spectacle, mais pas celui qui attira l'œil de la pré-adolescent. 

Suivant le mouvement de ses camarades, Rowan porta la paume de sa main à son front, faisant glisser dans le geste la capuche et dévoilant sa longue chevelure cuivrée, éclaircie par les longues heures en mer au point d'en devenir un doux pêche. Ils mirent tous genou à terre et relevèrent la tête. Les yeux de Rowan glissèrent immédiatement vers le balcon et vers les ombres mouvantes. Elle aperçut le mouvement précipité d'une cape flottante dans le vent, les dernière plumes s'évaporant dans les airs avant que la sensation d'être ainsi regardée ne disparaisse.

- Kieran, tu peux bouger. Nous avons quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir, déclara un des dragons. Viendras-tu en ville avec nous ou veux-tu te rendre dans les îles ?

La pré-adolescente tourna la tête lentement et le dévisagea comme si elle était perdue dans un rêve. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le balcon, mais les ombres étaient immobiles. Elle frissonna, mais ne laissa rien paraître à ses camarades. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Désolée, j'ai des obligations qui m'empêchent de venir fêter le retour avec vous. Buvez ma dose d'eau de vie !

Ils semblèrent déçus, mais la perspective de se partager sa ration d'alcool leur redonna le sourire. Ils lui offrirent même de rapporter son armure à la caserne, ce qu'elle refusa, leur rappelant que chacun était responsable de ses affaires. Ils rirent tous ensembles avant de quitter leurs harnachements de guerriers qu'ils laissèrent à la caserne et de se fondre dans la foule venue à Avalonia pour l'occasion.

La foule s'était éparpillé, mais les conversations tournaient encore autour du défilé. Lmes jeunes étaient émerveillés par les guerriers en armures brillantes et leurs ailes si fortes qu'elles leur permettaient de planer quelques instants dans le ciel. Les adultes, ou plutôt Avaloniens ayant plus d'un siècle de vie discutaient des changement à la tête du Vol des Dragons. La mort d'Annubi, dernier disciple de Merlin, les avait beaucoup choqués. Mais ceux-ci en oubliaient déjà la cause : la découverte d'Atlantes rebelles et de leurs disciples. _Vélanes_… Tel était le mot que Rowan avait utilisé quand elle avait fait son compte rendu de mission. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle n'avait eu aucun doute. Comme pour beaucoup de choses…

L'activité de la cité permit à l'enfant de se faufiler à travers les rues et les cours ensoleillées sans attirer l'attention. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans le temple de l'air, marchant à travers les cloîtres vers le grand jardin et le mausolée de Morgane. Son cœur se serra à mesure qu'elle avançait. Rien n'avait changé, elle éprouvait toujours autant de crainte pour l'ancienne reine d'Avalon. Mais elle lui devait sa liberté relative retrouvée au sein du Vol des Dragons. Elle était toujours sous sa tutelle et ne pensait pas pouvoir discuter de ce qui la tourmentait avec personne d'autre en dehors du Vol. C'est ce qui la poussa vers le bâtiment toujours plus glacé qu'une tombe. 

Rowan s'avança en inspirant profondément vers la grande porte de métal et de verre. Elle posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur celle–ci et prononça à haute voix la formule d'ouverture. Celles-ci s'écartèrent devant la jeune guerrière, et l'air prisonnier des murs de pierre s'échappa, faisant voler la cape et les cheveux de la pré-adolescente. Rowan se tint immobile, ses bras retombés calmement le long de son corps, ses yeux de jade scrutant les ombres, se soumettant à cette épreuve de volonté.

Le vent cessa au bout de quelques longues minutes, et Rowan franchit le seuil. Tout y était tel que dans ses souvenirs, du moins physiquement. L'enfant plissa les yeux et se concentra sur le flux magique. Quelque chose n'aurait pas dû être là, mais ses ailes entravées par les anneaux de contrôle ne lui permettaient plus une grande subtilité dans ses perceptions. Elle avança un peu plus et aperçut la couche de divination vide. 

Elle en fut étonnée. Morgane avait beau avoir gardé un visage de jeune femme, son corps accusait l'enfermement méditatif qu'elle s'était imposée, en la privant d'une part de la vue, mais également de capacité aussi simple que celle marcher. Et à en juger par la poussière qui formait une fine pellicule sur le sol, Morgane s'était levée depuis quelques semaines. 

Rowan se tenait à présent aux cotés de la pierre de divination. Elle chercha quelque chose à son cou et se maudit d'avoir perdu son cristal, elle ne se souvenait plus quand. Elle soupira… Il lui faudrait trouver Morgane plus tard… Elle aurait tant voulu lui parler de ses derniers rêves la disparition d'Avalon dans les brumes et avec elle des Atlantes, les batailles, les mages de guerre, la survie de la magie… Et puis il y avait la dernière vision…

Rowan vacilla tout à coup. Elle avait encore une fois oublié de se nourrir, trop préoccupée par ses spéculations. Elle voulut descendre l'escalier de l'autel, mais ne trouva mieux que de glisser comme elle l'avait fait tant d'années auparavant. Par réflexe, elle saisit ce qu'il y avait de plus près pour se maintenir sur pieds. Grand mal lui fit, car ce fut la pierre de divination qu'elle toucha. La vision qu'elle avait eu quelques heures plus tôt revint plus forte encore. Elle lutta pour s'arracher au tourbillon d'images, mais tomba désorientée aux pieds de l'escalier.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, et le sang battait à ses oreilles. Son cœur accéléra encore quand elle essaya de se relever mais ses instincts la poussèrent à s'ouvrir plus encore au flot du temps. Aussi se recroquevilla-t-elle sur elle-même, trouvant une position fœtale sur le marbre glacé, et attendit que le flux se tarisse.

Quand elle se releva, plusieurs heures avaient passées. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pleuré, mais ses joues étaient humides. Elle porta ses doigts fins et rencontra le liquide écarlate. Elle avait saigné du nez, sa cape dans laquelle elle s'était empêtrée en se débattant était à présent souillée. 

Elle resta de longue minute allongée sur le dos, le corps détendu, à essayer de lier toutes les visions qu'elle avait eu ces dernières années. Mais la solution refusait de s'imposer à son esprit. Pour la première fois, elle sentit que savoir ne suffisait pas à comprendre…

La lune se leva et un rayon passa par l'ouverture du toi pour frapper la pierre de divination. Elle jura intérieurement, se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et quitta le mausolée déserté. Elle se dirigea vers un lavoir à la limite du temple, se lava le visage et se mit en devoir de remettre sa cape en état. Mais elle dut rapidement s'avouer vaincue, le sang serait quoi qu'elle face visible. Elle abandonna donc sa cape dans un panier de linge sale et s'apprêta à en prendre une dans les réserves du temple de l'air, quand résonnèrent les cornes d'Avalon.

Rowan releva la tête des piles de tissus et chercha écouta la longue complainte se propager dans les cieux d'Avalon et fronça les sourcils. Celle-ci lui revint déformée par l'écho, et immédiatement la première vision de la journée lui revint en mémoire. __

_Le Tor… Le réveil…_

Sans se cacher ou même se soucier de toute discrétion élémentaire, elle se rua hors du temple et s'arrêta. Les cornes soufflèrent à nouveau, un peu plus à l'ouest. La procession se dirigeait bien vers le Tor. Elle hésita à aller vérifier que sa vision ne la trompait pas, mais calcula qu'elle perdrait un temps précieux. 

Elle courut donc vers la cité et s'engagea sur la route du Tor. Les autres étaient déjà loin. Elle souffla un instant, le temps pour l'écho des cornes de lui venir une nouvelle fois déformé. Elle n'avait plus le temps de prendre des précautions. Tant pis pour le protocole, elle déploya ses ailes et s'éleva au dessus des collines d'Avalon, puis plongea droit sur le Tor.

Les flammes dansaient sur la mer d'Avalon. Sa vision entraînée par les longues heures passées en éclaireur permirent à l'enfant d'admirer le peuple d'Avalon rassemblé sur les eaux. Quelque chose de grave devait avoir lieu. Elle n'avait jamais vu tel rassemblement, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait entendu parlé par ses camarades du Vol. 

En parlant du Vol, elle aperçut les guerriers rassemblés sur la plage aux pieds du Tor. Rowan se laissa tomber, provoquant les cris de bateaux les plus proches. Elle les ignora, se rapprochant dangereusement de la surface de l'eau, et se rétablie au dernier moment, glissant à quelques centimètres des vagues pour atterrire sur un genou près de ses camarades.

Certains ricanèrent en voyant le soulagement des Avaloniens. D'autres s'approchèrent de l'enfant, une tenue de cérémonie dans les bras. Rowan les remercia d'un hochement de tête, passa sangla le cimeterre à sa ceinture et à sa cuisse, puis passa la cape sans changer de vêtements. Le troisième son de cornes résonna et Rowan rejoignit Maht. Celui-ci semblait d'humeur bien sombre, le comportement de l'enfant ayant rajouté à sa mauvaise humeur.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Nul part concernant le Vol. Pourquoi sommes nous tous là ? En quoi cette cérémonie nous concerne ?

- Tu devrais mieux le savoir que quiconque, dit-il, du venin dans la voix.

Le visage de l'enfant resta tant bien que mal impassible. Elle ne regarda pas l'homme, sachant que quoiqu'elle face, il ne l'écouterai sans doute pas. L'écho revint à nouveau déformé, mais seule Rowan sursauta au son strident lui broyant les oreilles. Elle plissa les sourcils. 

- Tu ne réponds rien, Kieran ? cracha-t-il.

- Que veux-tu que je réponde ? De toute façon tu m'as déjà jugée coupable. Alors parlons de ce qui se passe maintenant.

- Arrête de jouer le jeu de l'ignorance, nous savons tous que tu es liée au temple de l'air. Et tous savent que Morgan entretient de sombres dessins. Peut-être ne nous sommes pas tellement trompés en choisissant ton nom de guerrier.

- Je suis peut-être liée au Temple de l'air et avoir pour tuteur Morgane, rien ne m'oblige à accepter ces insultes. Je ne me répéterais pas, quelle est cette cérémonie et pourquoi sommes nous ici à attendre ?

Maht la foudroya du regard, mais l'enfant ne se démonta pas devant la montagne de muscle qu'était son supérieur. Les hommes du Vol les regardaient avec appréhension. La tension entre eux avait toujours été palpable, chacun s'étonnant que le conflit n'ai pas éclaté plus tôt. Mais Maht s'était montré habile, profitant des talents de l'enfant sans pour autant lui laisser trop de libertés. Le retour en Avalon ne faisait que catalyser les ressentiments du chef par intérim.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les cornes avaient déjà résonnées quatre fois, et toujours l'écho était revenu de plus en plus déformé aux oreilles de l'enfant. Le cinquième chant força la jeune fille à poser un genou à terre et se boucher les oreilles. Maht qui continuait à ignorer ses questions pour prouver à tous son autorité ne l'aida même pas à se relever mais demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Kieran ? le son des cornes d'Avalon ferait-il souffrir une créature aussi sombre que toi ?

Rowan serra des dents en se relevant. L'air autour d'elle lui soufflait de se dépêcher, et couvrait les sarcasmes de son commandant. Ignorant donc celui-ci, elle se redressa titubant, sentant tout à coup son énergie la fuir et se concentrer vers le haut du Tor. Elle passa devant Maht qui voulut l'en empêcher mais eut la main coupé par une lame de vent.

- Kieran n'avance pas, seul les prêtres peuvent se rendre sur le Tor ! grogna-t-il tout en secouant sa main.

L'enfant le dévisagea les yeux froids et fixes.

- Dit moi ce qui se passe là haut ou alors j'irai voir moi même.

- Tu ne sais pas ? alors que tu as passé l'après-midi au temple de l'air ? déclara Maht bouche-bée.

Le sixième chant s'éleva, et le flux de vent entourant Rowan s'élargit, repoussant les guerriers qui s'étaient approchés pour écouter le règlement de compte.

- Kieran, arrête de jouer avec ta magie ! cracha Maht. Tu sais ce qui va se passer avec les anneaux de contrôle. Tu vas te faire plus de mal que cela ne t'aidera à me faire parler.

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas son maître, c'est le vent qui me contrôle… souffla l'enfant à présent haletante. 

Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de se calmer le plus possible et se préparant à encaisser le contre choc des anneaux de contrôle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre quand le vent décidait de lui parler. L'écho du sixième chant lui revint déformé et avec les lui, les hurlement de terreurs. La vision à moitié perdu du matin se matérialisa alors devant les yeux emplis de larmes de l'enfant. Tout était en train de se produire, elle n'avait pas compris et il était sûrement trop tard pour agir.

Et pourtant elle devait agir, le sauver avant qu'ils ne le détruisent, comme ils étaient en train de détruire la race Atlante à petit feu. Ne se souciant plus de ses camarades, ni de son commandant, elle déploya ses ailes et s'éleva de quelques mètres grâce au tourbillon d'air qui l'entourait. Elle ne prêta aucun attention aux spectateurs qui hurlaient et se laissa porter par les courants d'air qui se mirent à tourner plus vite autour du Tor. Elle vola aussi vite qu'elle le put, ignorant la douleur des anneaux d'orichalque. Elle devait arriver là haut avant le septième chant, ou elle ne les sauverait pas.

Poussée par le vent, Rowan survola le chemin sinuant autour de la colline mystique. Elle ne pouvait voler en ligne droite, risquant de couper les chant d'énergie magique. Elle pouvait donc voir le cercle de pierre s'approcher, les silhouettes danser à la lueur des flammes, mais toujours hors d'atteinte. 

Elle atterrit au moment où le septième chant de cornes s'élevait. Personne ne s'aperçut de son intrusion, trop concentrés par le spectacle sous leurs yeux. Rowan fut paralysée par l'écho, mais aussi par le spectacle. Là, sur l'autel au centre de pierre, reposait un corps. 

Le guerrier sans âge avait une chevelure d'un blond argenté qui ne devait rien à l'âge, et la barbe des anciens guerriers celtes, tressée et coupée soigneusement, un cercle d'or scindait son front et à son cou était attaché un torque de roi. Il était vêtu d'une cote de maille, recouverte d'une tunique blanche ornée d'un dragon rouge.

Le sang de l'enfant se glaça dans ses veines. Le Pendragon... Ils réveillaient le Pendragon.

Elle tomba à genou et en même temps qu'elle une silhouette à l'opposé du cercle. Ses oreilles raisonnaient des cris de l'avenir. Elle ne sentit pas qu'on la relevait pour l'écarter. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'autel et les quatre élémentaires assemblés autour.

Ceux-ci laissèrent tomber leurs capes et leurs visages concentrés apparurent. Morgane reine de l'Air, se tenait à l'est, Morgiane reine de l'Eau se tenait à l'ouest, le roi du feu se tenait au sud et le roi de la Terre au nord. Le cercle magique…

Les courants de magie concentrés par le cercle de pierre se resserraient peu à peu autour d'eux. Ils levèrent les bras d'un mouvement lent et mesuré, leurs paumes se frôlèrent et le cercle humain fut formé. Rowan pouvait voir l'énergie magique pure se concentrer en eux, tourner en eux, devenir si pure qu'elle en était aveuglante. Des éclairs d'énergie pure quittaient le cercle de pierre pour intégrer le cercle élémentaire, puis l'autel.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, l'épée tenue par le guerrier endormi se souleva lentement au dessus de lui, déclenchant une pluie d'éclair de force. Un mouvement se produisit parmi les spectateurs. Ce n'était pas ce qui aurait dû se produire. Rowan le savait car elle l'avait vu, mais n'avait pu l'empêcher. 

Les mages élémentaires s'avancèrent tout en baissant les bras et murmurant des prières. La reine de l'Eau saisit l'épée, mêla son sang à l'eau de la coupe et la bénit. Le roi de la Terre versa sur elle un peu de terre de l'ancienne Atlantide mêlée à son sang et la bénit. Le roi du Feu trempa la lame dans les Flammes nées de son sang et la bénit. Morgane, reine de l'Air créa une tornade miniature à partir de son sang pour éteindre les flammes et la bénir à son tour. Mais contrairement à ses paires, elle hésita…

L'hésitation avait été imperceptible, mais suffisamment longue pour quelqu'un hors de la transe hypnotique de la cérémonie puisse frapper. Mais le coup ne vint pas de l'extérieur mais de l'épée elle même. Le vent échappa au contrôle de Morgane tandis que l'épée se soulevait au dessus du corps endormi et vibrait entre lumière et ténèbres. 

Rowan sentit une montée d'énergie familière qu'elle n'avait cependant plus rencontrée depuis son départ de Brocéliande, mais n'eut pas le temps d'analyser. Devant elle, la lumière et l'ombre semblaient se disputer la possession de l'épée. Les mages élémentaires autre que Morgane ne semblaient pas pour autant inquiet. Ils reformèrent le cercle magique, espérant sans doute terminer la cérémonie de cette manière. Ils se prirent les mains et appelèrent à nouveau la puissance du cercle. 

Les éclairs magiques s'amplifièrent et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient au dessus du Tor se décidèrent à lâcher leur lourd fardeau. Grâce à l'eau fraîche, l'esprit de Rowan se libéra lentement de la torpeur dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle se libérait de sa vision et espérait pouvoir agir.

- Briser le flux magique si vous voulez vivre ! pleura Rowan en tombant à genoux, retenue par les prêtres superviseurs. 

- Ne réveillez pas Arthur alors que Merlin n'est pas encore revenu ! cria une voix à l'opposée du cercle.

Si Rowan était retenue par les prêtres, l'autre silhouette ne l'était pas. Elle leva la main et décocha une rafale de vent. Celle-ci ricocha contre le cercle magique mais balaya ceux qui retenaient la jeune guerrière, suffisamment pour lui permettre de lancer le Cimeterre vers le cercle.

Poussé par le vent provoqué par l'autre silhouette, le cimeterre se heurta à la barrière, puis la traversa. Il frappa l'épée lumineuse, produisant un éclair plus aveuglant encore. Tous se protégèrent les yeux, et perdirent l'équilibre à cause du souffle.

Alors les cris s'élevèrent parmi le cercle des élémentaires.

- Appelez les guerr… ! cria la voix terrorisée du gardien de la terre avant de s'éteindre dans un gargouillis de sang. 

Rowan leva les yeux. Elle avait échoué, malgré l'aide de cet inconnu. 

Le corps du Pendragon était à présent debout. L'épée, celle que la légende appelait Excalibur, avait disparue. A sa place se trouvait à présent le Cimeterre Atlante, qu'il maniait comme s'il n'était qu'une extension de son bras. A ses pieds, l'élémentaire de la Terre se débattait, essayant sans succès de reprendre son souffle et calmer le flux de sang qui couvrait son corps. Il avait été égorgé par l'un des éclat du Cimeterre.

- Vite ! fuyez ! cria alors le gardien des flammes, entourant le revenant d'une colonne de flammes. Ce n'est pas Arthur dans ce c…

Il reçut à son tour le cimeterre en travers de la gorge. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage autrefois angélique du roi légendaire. Le feu canalisé par l'élémentaire redevint sauvage et se propagea parmi les prêtres, augmentant encore la panique. Le sourire se fit plus grand encore et les yeux s'ouvrirent. Ceux-ci étaient vides. Ou plutôt là où le pouvoir aurait dû rendre lumineux le gris métalliques des yeux du souverain, ne se trouvaient plus que ténèbres. 

Le cœur de Rowan se serra. Ils avaient cru rappeler Arthur, le réveiller de ce sommeil dans lequel l'avait plongé Merlin. Et voilà qu'ils avaient réveillé un démon assoiffé de sang. Elle avait lu lors de leur quête de la tour de Babylone, qu'un corps dépourvu d'âme était une proie facile pour les démons en quête d'existence physique.

Le démon ne pouvait pas porter Excalibur, bénie qu'elle avait été par tous les élémentaires. Aussi avait-il prit possession du cimeterre que Rowan avait ramené de Babylone. En cela, Rowan était à présent aussi fautive que les prêtres Atlantes. 

Le démon leva les le Cimeterre au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit dans le vide. Les liens magiques qui le confinaient à l'autel furent brisés, et il put faire un pas, puis deux. Il allait frapper le jeune apprenti qui s'était précipité au secours du prêtre des Flammes quand Morgian et Morgane levèrent les bras, formant un nouveau cercle et recréèrent une barrière qui le figea.

- Tu ne tueras plus d'Atlante tant que nous te tiendrons démon ! cria Morgian.

- Fuyez ! partez tous et prévenez le Vol des Dragons ! cria à son tour Morgane. 

Les apprentis se dispersèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. 

- Comment croyez vous me retenir femmes , quand le cercle des 4 n'a pu m'empêcher de prendre possession de Merlin, le Pendragon.

_Merlin ? Le Pendragon ?!?!_ sursauta Rowan qui s'évertuait à s'approcher pour relever les blessés les plus exposés. Morgian sembla tout aussi surprise que la jeune fille, mais Morgane le dévisagea froidement ce qui le fit reculer:

- Mais qu'attendez vous pour aller chercher les guerriers ? Dois-je vous y pousser ?! cria à nouveau Morgane. 

Accompagnant son geste à la parole, le vent se mit à souffler du vortex que les deux femmes avaient créé et poussa tous ceux qui avaient ralentis en entendant le démon vers l'extérieur du cercle de pierre. Seuls les disciples de l'air résistèrent. Morgiane ne regardait plus le démon, mais avait reporté son attention sur Morgane. Cette femme, la bien que la plus âgée des Atlantes. Cette femme sans âge et aveuglée par ces heures passées à déchiffrer le futur. Cette Reine des Vents avait encore des secrets aussi dangereux dans ses manches. Et c'est pour cela, qu'elle avait tant lutté pour repousser cette tentative de réveil.

Le démon sentant le doute envahir Morgian en profita pour renforcer la pression qu'il exerçait sur la barrière. Des cris rappelèrent les deux femmes à la réalité du mur de flammes entourant à présent le Tor, empêchant les blessés de s'enfuir et les guerriers d'agir. Morgian dû invoquer les Eaux de l'océan pour former une lame de fond qui éteindrait tout. C'est ce moment que le démon choisit pour agir. D'un geste vif, il détruisit la barrière affaiblie par Morgian qu'il frappa de son épée. Sans se soucier de savoir s'il avait réussi, il se tourna vers Morgane qu'il frappa de son épée dans le ventre. Celle-ci ne fit pas un bruit en s'affalant sur le sol. Elle se contenta de lâcher les cristaux qu'elle tenait si serrés dans ses mains. 

Le démon satisfait se baissa pour ramasser l'un d'entre eux et le brisa sur l'autel. Aussitôt les flammes et l'eau se rassemblèrent en une même colonne au milieu de laquelle apparue un visage, le visage du démon. Une voix aussi douce que profonde s'éleva au milieu du cercle, les lèvres bougèrent.

_Je ne suis encore qu'un jeune homme au jour où je prononce ces mots. Et quand ils seront à nouveau prononcés, je serai mort depuis longtemps. On m'appela Merlin, Emrys, Enchanteur, Sage, Sorcier, Mage de Guerre, Prince guerrier, et Pendragon. C'est en ce nom aujourd'hui que je parle. Il m'est devenu évident au cours des années que je ne pouvais être à la fois ce guerrier et ce sage que tous espéraient. Cette charge était bien trop lourde à porter pour un seul esprit, et la folie me menaçait. Aussi, mon âme a-t-elle été séparée. Un portera en lui tout ce qui doit être Pendragon, et Merlin, le magicien guidera ses pas. Un jour peut-être serais-je assez sage pour être à nouveau un. Je ne sais pas... Je sais seulement que mon âme est ainsi faîte que toujours elle tendra à se réunifiée, une fois privée de chaire. Aussi le retour de Merlin sera-t-il celui du Pendragon, mais le corps reste encore à choisir. Quand les enfants des 4 éléments s'uniront, alors seulement, la paix des faëriens pourra être établie et le Mage Créateur reviendra sur cette terre…_

Le visage se tourna vers l'enfant guerrier et l'enfant apprenti, un sourire apparut ses ses lèvres et ses yeux dorés étincelèrent. Puis le visage disparut.

Le démon regardait sans émotion ce visage qui était à présent sien révéler un secret si bien gardé pendant tant de siècles. Que lui importait, il avait un corps, et des 4 éléments il ne restait plus rien, et surtout la Reine des Vents qui aurait pu le détruire était tombé. 

Il entendit un gémissement et se tourna vers Morgian. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir inconsciente mais vivante. Un jeune guerrier se tenait devant elle, armure éclatée au niveau de la poitrine, faisant rempart. 

Des mots chuchotés le forcèrent à se tourner vers Morgane. Une apprentie était agenouillée. Elle tenait la main de la Reine des Vents sur son front, dans se geste qu'on les grand prêtres de transmettre leur savoir à leur héritier.

Furieux, il le va le cimeterre à deux mains vers la jeune apprentie agenouillée et frappa. Le guerrier s'interposa, dévia la lame qui glissa le long de son avant-bras et tout en frappant le poignet, décrocha le cristal Atlante qu'il avait prit à Morgane.

- Sale petite peste ! cria-t-il en se retournant et entraînant dans son mouvement la longue lame courbe. 

Il ne put contrôler le mouvement, Morgane, dans un dernier râle ayant déclenché une tornade qui s'abattit sur lui.

- Enfants d'Atlantis, unissez vous pour vaincre, souffla-t-elle à la jeune apprentie.

A ce moment, le cristal que tenait Rowan dans ses mains brilla violemment. Lançant un regard rapide, Rowan reconnut son propre cristal qui lui avait été enlevé par Morgane quand elle était devenue sa pupille. La silhouette regardait le cristal qui se sépara en deux et vint se poser dans sa main. Elle dévisagea alors Rowan avec intensité. La pierre brilla plus fort encore et prit le forme d'une dague. Rowan leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur l'apprentie. Son rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, ne l'avait pas trompée. Morgane s'était bien jouée d'elles. 

- Vous ne me battrez pas ! hurla le démon se précipitant vers l'apprentie qui déploya ses ailes chargées d'anneaux.

Elle sauta ainsi par dessus son adversaire et courut vers l'autel. Celui-ci se tourna vers le jeune guerrier mais celui-ci comme le reflet dans un miroir courait vers l'autel. Poussées par le vent, elles l'atteignirent ensembles et leurs dagues se croisèrent, tirant le sang de leurs mains respectives. Elles le mêlèrent et la magie fit le reste.

Le vent se déchaîna autour d'elles, les emprisonnant. Les cris, la douleur et le sang, tout fut bientôt perdu dans un flux d'énergie magique. Elles étaient perdues dans cette tourmente. Puis tout disparut.

Quand Rowan ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle avait ses deux dagues de cristal plantées dans le corps du démon. Celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte, le corps lacéré de coupures dues aux vents. Surprise, elle s'écarta, les dagues toujours dans les mains. Des blessures d'Arthur coula un liquide noir qui aussitôt se transforma en ombre avant de se volatiliser dans l'air. Le corps devint bientôt poussière, et fut emporté par le vent.

Rowan tomba à terre. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur les deux dagues, chacune représentant une vie, une illusion, que lui avait fait vivre Morgane ces quatre dernières années. Elles faisaient à nouveau une. 

La lune brillait à présent. Les ténèbres agressives de la cérémonie avaient à présent fait place à une nuit rassurante. Elle était seule au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Le Tor… Les rois de la Terre, de l'Air, de l'Eau du Feu étaient morts.

Un gémissement tira Rowan de sa transe. Morgian, Reine des Eaux et d'Atlantis avait gémit. Rowan se précipita vers elle, trébuchant en se prenant les pieds dans ses ailes trop longues pour une enfant. Mais elle parvint tout de même à se glisser près d'elle. 

Morgian ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea l'enfant, son regard encore perturbé par la dépense d'énergie et le choc du combat. Rowan plaça les restes de sa cape roulées en boule sous la tête de la souveraine. Puis voyant qu'elle avait besoin de secours, elle se redressa.

Elle regarda à nouveau les deux dagues. Elles brillèrent légèrement, et l'une d'entre elles reprit sa forme cristalline et s'attacha à son cou. Rowan baissa les yeux sur la dague. Quelle était la vie qui avait été choisie ? Savait-elle seulement si elle voulait une de ces vies ?

Elle leva la dague et voulut la regarder dans un rayon de lune, quand des cris l'en détournèrent. Elle fit face aux guerriers qui arrivaient et leurs regards eurent raison de ses dernières forces. Crainte, incompréhension, panique et haine. 

- Capturez-la ! cria Maht tout en se précipitant auprès de Morgian qu'il souleva dans ses bras.

Elle ne lutta pas quand ses anciens compagnons l'entourèrent. Elle était simplement lasse. Elle avait besoin de dormir… Et réfléchir à l'avenir.

Rowan resta endormie plusieurs jours. Son esprit, mis à rude épreuve par le retour de son autre moitié, avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire. Sa vision s'était avérée juste. Le démon bien sûr. Mais surtout le fait que ce qu'elle avait prit pour des rêves depuis quatre années, était en réalité la vie de son autre moi.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pardonnait pas à Morgane de l'avoir ainsi séparée en deux êtres distincts. Deux êtres, deux vies, deux Rowan. Elle à qui on reprochait déjà d'être bien trop savante pour une enfant de 12 ans… 

// Enfants d'Atlantis, unissez-vous pour vaincre !// 

Rowan ne pouvait plus supporter ces mots qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Atlantis… Tout cela pour Atlantis et les Atlantes. Tout cela à cause de ce sang trop pure dont elle ne savait rien. 

A présent, à nouveau debout devant le conseil où on la jugeait pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis, Rowan le sentait plus que jamais. Elle n'était pas Atlante. Elle ne le serait jamais. Elle avait comprit en écoutant parler Merlin qu'elle était une Faërienne, pas une Atlante. 

Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Dans ces îles où l'on cultivait les rites du passés, déformés par le temps et la volonté de souverains trop égocentriques. Morgian succomberait d'ici la fin du siècle, blessée profondément par cette cérémonie de réveil. Et Maht, son fils naturel prendrait sa suite, fermant à jamais les pont entre Avalon et le monde des hommes. Les Faëriens devront alors se défendre seuls, rejetés par leurs aînés. 

Rowan leva les yeux vers les conseillés qui se battaient pour savoir si on devait lui confier le temple de l'Air, comme Morgane l'avait souhaité où si l'on devait la punir d'être intervenue pendant la cérémonie. On parlait de fermer les voies d'Avalon car le monde extérieur avait contaminé trop de gens du Vol. Qu'importe…

Cela ne la concernait plus…

Elle déplia ses longues ailes immaculées. Et sans attendre la réaction des anciens. Elle s'éleva vers la lumière et disparut dans le ciel d'Avalon, laissant derrière elle l'enfance, pour entrer dans l'adolescence.

_Bla Bla Psy d'Angharrad :_

[1] Kieran, se prononce Ki-r-ane et signifie Noir en breton, je le prend personnellement comme sombre, ténébreux, ou encore Raven. Spécial dédicace à One Ring, sans qui je me serrais contentée de Rowan la Sombre.

**[2] **Maht, signifie en je ne sais quel langage pouvoir, force.****

[3] Ceridwen, déesse guerrière des celtes

[4] Faërien, non que je tire de Faërie, nom du pays magique des fées ou Faë. Pour moi il s'agit de tout le royaume magique. Et donc par conséquence les Magiciens, Socières etc… Désolée mais j'utilisais ce mot avant qu'on en parle ensemble Mélusine ~_^__

Bon maintenant un mot d'excuse. J'en connais qui doivent me détester de mettre aussi longtemps pour sortir un chapitre qui finalement n'apporte pas grand chose. Et bien détrompez vous, mais vous ne comprendrez que  par la suite ! (One Ring pas de spoilers STP. Tu garde tout pour toi !)

_Petite note_ _historique_. La vision de Rowan qui a provoqué l'exil d'Annubi se passe en 1027. Cette année là, Knut, roi d'Angleterre, se rendit à Rome où assista au couronnement de l'Empereur Conrad II. Dans sa vision, Rowan voit la soif de Knut de devenir lui aussi empereur, ce qui se confirmera par les guerres des années à venir, d'abord unifiant le Royaume Uni, puis ses conquêtes des pays scandinaves dont il est originaire. Pour ceux qui veulent faire une petit chronologie, nous sommes à la fin de ce chapitre en 1029, Rowan est née le 2 février 1017, Geoffrey le 1er Août 1010. Knut est devenu roi en Novembre 1016, mais avait envahi l'Angleterre au cours de l'été, ceci pose un problème au niveau de la légitimité de Rowan mais on en reparlera -_^

Note perso : je viens d'écrire un javascript de choixpeau magique et je cherche des gesn pour le tester et me dire ce qu'ils en pensent. Pour voir suivre le lien vers mon site dans ma bio, puis choixpeau ! Merci d'avance !

_Réponse aux Reviews_

Miya Black, oh… Merci je vais rougir ! je savais pas que tu pouvais donner du plaisir à l'état pur à tes lecteurs. Ça me touche beaucoup ! Normalement, l'interlude doit être pas mal éclairé par la conclusion de ce chapitre. Sinon… Ben je ferai mieux à la relecture ~_^

Alana Chantelune, Et oui… Poudlard… Je pense que ça va venir petit à petit maintenant. Un peu à chaque chapitre. Et puis les autres fondateurs vont apparaître assez rapidement maintenant. J'étais morte de rire pour Rowan réveillant Arthur ! Si tu permet, j'utiliserai dans ATD en te donnant crédit !

Solla, ben oui j'y passe beaucoup de temps… Mais pas autant que je le voudrais -_- enfin, j'ai changé de technique, j'écris maintenant les passages à mesure qu'ils me viennent en tête, et pas chapitre par chapitre comme je le faisais au départ. Du coup ça risque d'être plus long à ordonner tout ça.. Enfin on verra !

Relena, cool que t'ai lu GWE, mais pourquoi t'y a pas laissé de review ? Bah pour tout te dire j'écris un peu en fonction du nombre de lecteur. C'est à dire, si on m'envoie pas de review, je suis pas motivée à continuer, et comme tu as vu le compteur de GWE et ben c'est en stand by pour le moment. Mais si tu es curieuse, je peux t'envoyer le plan (je commence jamais une histoire sans avoir tout le découpage terminer !) Merci pour ATL. Je suis contente que ça plaise ! Et ça me motive (ou me fait enrager quand j'ai pas le temps !)

Miss Hogwart, tient quelqu'un que je connais pas. Bienvenue ! Et en plusune chanceuse parce que j'update dans la semaine de la Review ! lol bon pour pas te décourager, j'essaye sur ATL d'updater une fois pas mois, les recherches historiques, ça prend du temps. Mais j'espère aller plus vite maintenant. Contente que ça te plaise jusque là !

Angharrad, 27 Août 2003__


	9. Raven

**Au temps des légendes  
_chapitre 7 : Raven_**

**Disclaimers** : Les 4 fondateurs appartiennent à notre chère JKRowling. Les faits historiques n'appartiennent à personne. Seule la plume et la trame de ce récit sont miennes.

**1029 - Rowan quitte Avalon.**

_" Les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. De grand sorciers, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais on ne sait presque rien d'eux. Qui étaient-ils vraiment ? Un fils bâtard de seigneur, n'ayant plus qu'à entrer dans les ordres ? Une princesse des terres du nord dont le village fut brûler par les barbares et réduite en esclavage ? Un fils de roi, condamné pour avoir défroqué une religieuse ? Une princesse perdue ignorant tout de sa famille ? N'oubliez pas qu'avant d'entrer dans la légende, ils étaient des hommes et des femmes, avec leurs drames personnels. " 

Jad Du Lac " Les Héros et les Hommes " 

_

_Musique à Ecouter_ : Celtic Moods - Rob Roy ouverture

Le vent...  
Le vent souffle...  
Une caresse si douce aussitôt disparue... bientôt revenue...  
Le vent...  
Un souffle sur le visage, un murmure...  
Des mots portés par le vent... Un chant... Un chant d'oiseau si doux...  
Des yeux qui s'ouvrent et regardent l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'arrête et regarde les yeux. Silence. Les regards se baissent. Le chant reprend...  
Il s'élève dans les airs. Et tourne, tourne avec le vent. Monte dans le ciel et baigne l'atmosphère de sa magie. L'esprit blessé se laisse envahir et bercer par le chant. Peu à peu, la douleur passe. Elle ne sera pas oubliée, juste rejetée en un lieu où la douleur deviendra sourde...  
Le chant s'achève. Un mouvement brusque d'ailes. Les yeux de jade se lèvent à sa poursuite. Le vent pourrait le retenir. Mais non. L'oiseau de feu guérisseur lui avait déjà offert son chant, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander plus. Pas après ce qu'on lui avait fait. Plus après ce qu'on lui avait fait...  
Il était temps. Temps de se relever. De recommencer à vivre.   
Le Monolithe est là. Témoin de pierre fait pour durer tant que les Héritiers de Merlin ne se seraient pas unis pour le ramener parmi les hommes. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Il y a beaucoup encore à accomplir.   
Le vent souffle et chasse les flocons accumulés sur ses cheveux cuivrés et ses plumes immaculées. Les dernières neiges tardives dans sa douce terre de Brocéliande. Ses yeux de jade flottèrent quelques secondes sur le paysage de son enfance. Il avait besoin de se ressourcer avant de prendre un nouveau départ. Un de plus.   
L'adolescente s'approcha de l'eau. Elle glissa la main sous la fine couche de givre et cueillit un brin d'herbe qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle inspira profondément, puis souffla. La note se propagea dans l'air et raisonna à travers les bois endormis. L'écho lui revint aussi clair que si on lui répondait, suivit du silence. Elle attendit et bientôt résonna le bruit si caractéristique des sabots frappant la terre.   
Là-bas, au milieu des arbres apparut la Licorne qui avait secondé pendant des années Viviane dans sa garde de la forêt. Elle s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, hennit et se cabra. L'adolescente sourit et toucha l'eau de ses doigts. Le pont de lumière apparut et la Licorne s'élança.   
L'enfant sauta sur son dos et toutes deux repartirent à travers les arbres.

La maison tout comme le village n'avaient pas changé depuis cette terrible nuit. Il y avait encore, ça et là, des lambeaux de terre brûlée au pied de murs effondrés. Les flocons fondaient déjà sous les assaut du soleil de printemps et ne résistait que dans les coins d'ombre.   
Elle ne s'attarda pas et Sybille pressa le pas. Elles traversèrent le bourg à l'abandon sans accorder un regard à la pierre ternie de suie, ni aux os blanchis par le temps, et suivirent le sentier envahi d'herbes folles, vers la maison de Viviane.   
La licorne s'arrêta à la limite du jardin et Rowan se laissa glisser de son dos. Elle lui tapa affectueusement l'encolure, puis caressa les naseaux avant de la laisser partir. Celle-ci hocha la tête, puis fit un salut que Rowan ne l'avait vu faire qu'à Viviane, ce salut qu'elle verrait si souvent lors de ses séjours répétés dans les cours des rois de ce siècle et d'autres. Mais elle ne comprit pas sur le coup et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un hommage au lieu de mort de la gardienne de Brocéliande.   
Rowan chassa une mèche échappée de sa tresse nouée en toute hâte. Il faudrait qu'elle s'occupe aussi de ça... Elle se tourna vers la maison de son enfance. Comme elle lui paraissait loin déjà, à elle qui n'avait pourtant pas encore son corps de femme. Elle frissonna et chassa cette pensée. Puis invoquant un vent un peu plus clément que la brise hivernale, elle se dirigea vers la maison. Les Lys s'écartèrent sur son passage et lui ouvrirent un brèche dans le mausolée qu'elle formaient à présent.   
Il fallut quelques secondes à Rowan pour s'habituer à l'odeur enivrante des Lys et retrouver ses repaires. Un tapis d'herbe tendre recouvrait à présent le sol de la maisonnette. Avec une froideur morbide, Rowan remarqua que l'herbe était plus verte là où avait coulé le sang de Viviane. Du lierre était mêlé aux lys et recouvrait les meubles. L'Adolescente dû donc se battre avec la végétation pour retrouver le coffre où enfant, Viviane rangeait les tissus, fils et aiguilles à partir desquels elle confectionnait leurs tenues.   
Rowan ne voulait plus de cette tenue Atlante qu'elle portait depuis quatre années, pas plus que des lambeaux de cape. Elle ne voulait être libre, et cela commençait par son apparence. Un sort ou deux de lévitation, et les rouleaux de tissus se mirent à flotter tout autour d'elle. Deux sorts de plus, et les aiguilles et ciseaux entrèrent en action. Rowan sentit à plusieurs reprise la nausée, les anneaux de contrôle se manifestant face à cette trop grande concentration et dépense d'énergie magique. Mais elle l'ignora tant qu'elle le put.   
Il faisait nuit dehors lorsqu'elle jugea son travail satisfaisant et sortit de la maison. Elle alla tirer de l'eau au puit qui étonnement était toujours aussi pure, sans doute un sortilège de Viviane. L'eau affleurait à présent la surface, et Rowan pouvait voir son reflet dans l'eau. Elle avait le visage et le corps tout couvert de coupures, légère certes, mais qui pouvaient laisser des traces si on n'y prenait soin. Aussi laissa-t-elle le seau et alla chercher quelques plantes médicinales avant de reprendre sa toilette au bord du puit. Elle tressa finalement ses cheveux et passa sa nouvelle tunique d'un bleu profond. Elle chercha un instant ce qui n'allait pas et tira finalement sa dague. D'un geste vif, elle coupa la tresse et raccourcit quelques mèches.   
A présent, ses cheveux flottant librement dans le vent, vêtu de neuf, Rowan se sentit revivre. Elle retourna dans la maison et chercha le second coffre dans lequel Viviane rangeait ses parchemins et livres. Tous y était encore en ordre et des livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lus avaient même été ajoutés. Elle fut surprise, puis songea que Geoffrey avait dû venir lui aussi et espérant son retour y laisser les ouvrages.   
Son coeur se réchauffa à la pensée de Geoffrey. Elle ne s'était pas permis durant ses années atlantes à penser à lui, de peur de se montrer faible. Mais à présent, elle n'avait plus besoin de se taire ni de dissimuler. Elle pouvait même se rendre à Rennes si elle le voulait, personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres. Oui, peut-être partagerait il la mission dont elle s'était sentie investie par Merlin.   
Elle inspira profondément. A nouveau ses pensées joyeuses s'effaçaient devant la menace du peuple Faërien... Elle soupira. Elle était fatiguée, pour ne pas dire épuisée. Elle avait besoin de souffler et de reprendre des forces. C'est pour cela qu'elle était revenue au seul endroit qu'elle considérait comme chez elle. Elle avait besoin, pour une fois d'oublier ce que le vent et ses visions lui portaient, au point de la rendre folle. Elle avait besoin d'oublier...  
Elle regagna titubant de fatigue la maison et s'allongea sur un matelas de lierre et lys. Elle tomba si vite qu'elle oublia de couvrir pour la nuit. Mais on veillait sur elle, et la forme blanche et lumineuse d'une femme se pencha sur l'adolescente. Elle la recouvrit de sa cape après lui avoir délier les bandes serrées autour de ses pieds et passa sa main fraîche et douce sur son front. Les lèvres de l'enfant s'étirèrent en un sourire de remerciement et la forme rassurée s'inclina pour déposer un baiser sur le front du dormeur.

Le lendemain matin, Rowan se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait rêvé de Viviane et de son enfance, des nuits qu'elles passaient à regarder les étoiles. Elle s'était sentie si bien. Et puis le soleil s'était levé. Rowan se dépêtra de la cape dans laquelle elle avait dû s'emmêler à force de se tourner et retourner pour parler à Viviane et la regarder. Elle fint par se lever et laisser choir la cape à ses pieds. Elle vit alors rouler sur le tapis végétal un bâton de bois qu'elle reconnaissait entre tous.   
La baguette magique de Viviane...  
Elle avait cru qu'elle avait été enterrée en même temps que Viviane par l'Emrys, mais était sûre que c'était elle qu'elle tenait à présent dans sa main. Peut-être était-ce à elle de rendre ce dernier hommage à la Dame du Lac. A demi surprise, elle ré-attacha les longues bandes de cuirs à ses jambes, fit une toilette brève et saisit sa cape. Elle ne fut plus surprise quand elle vit que Sybille l'attendait devant la maison. Elle accorda caresse et douceurs à la vieille jument qui se laissa à nouveau monter par l'adolescente.   
Celle-ci la guida à nouveau au miroir des fées et l'îlot portant le tombeau de Merlin. Rowan s'agenouilla devant la pierre dont les runes étaient invisibles, recouvertes de poussière et de mousse. Bientôt on oublierait même jusqu'à l'existence de ce lieu, et alors les deux amants trouveraient peut-être le calme auquel tout deux aspiraient tant. A moins que les Faëriens soient à nouveau en danger et qu'il leur faille revenir à la vie. Rowan espérait sincèrement que jamais on ne les réveillerait, tout en creusant la terre devant le monolithe. Elle y trouva la paume d'un bâton de mage qui devait être là depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle se sentit conforté et glissa près de lui l'autre baguette. C'était le dernier hommage que les lieux recevraient avant longtemps.   
Rowan implora les puissance de veiller sur eux, puis se releva. Sybille s'était allongée non loin, là où le soleil se levait. La lumière se fit plus aveuglante, et Rowan crut être aveuglée par lui. Mais elle s'aperçut que la lumière était venue de la licorne, car là où celle-ci s'était tenue quelques secondes auparavant, ne restait plus qu'un légère brume lumineuse qui fut dissoute par le vent. Elle n'avait attendu que le dernier hommage de l'enfant de sa maîtresse pour partir la rejoindre.   
Rowan inspira profondément pour ne pas verser de larmes.   
La vie continuait.   
Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola vers Rennes.

_Musique à Ecouter_ : Yanni - One man's dream

Quatre années sur les routes et mers du globe avaient donné à Rowan des réflexes de prudences. Aussi préféra-t-elle voler à basse altitude au milieu des branches. Et grand bien lui en fit car la forêt aux alentours de Rennes était surpeuplée de soldats. Elle se posa sur une branche et laissa ses ailes se dissiper dans l'air.   
Elle s'approcha, sautant de branche en branche et finalement s'arrêta à l'orée des bois pour observer le campement. Elle était surprise car il était peu fréquent de voir les bannières Normandes et Bretonnes se côtoyer. A moins qu'un projet d'invasion commun motive cette démonstration de force.   
Elle était en pleine réflexion quand une flèche vint se planter au dessous de sa branche d'observation. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas et baissa lentement le regard. Au pied de l'arbre, plusieurs gardes des deux formations la tenaient en joute.   
- Et là-haut l'oiseau, veux-tu bien descendre de ta branche ? demanda le soldat de Rennes.   
Rowan les regarda un instant les hommes et leurs armes. Elle pouvait très bien s'envoler et revenir par la route. Mais son signalement aurait déjà fait le tour du camp et jamais elle ne passerait les portes de la ville. Elle leva donc les mains au ciels. Les arcs se levèrent croyant qu'elle allait attaquer. Mais elle jeta sa dague à leurs pieds et sauta après elle.   
Ils la tenaient en joute quand elle se redressa. Soupirant, elle passa la mains dans ses cheveux, dégageant du même coup son regard de jade et le cristal qu'elle portait attaché à son front. Les soldats normands baissèrent aussitôt leurs lances et se mirent au garde à vous.   
- Messire Alfred ! s'exclamèrent-ils.   
Les Bretons dévisagèrent l'être qui se tenaient devant eux, hésitant. Rowan ne trahit rien, mais était plus que choquée.   
- S'il s'agit bien du Prince, vous comprendrez que nous voulions le raccompagner au palais, déclara le capitaine archer. Sous bonne escorte, ajouta-t-il tout en continuant à détaillé Rowan.   
L'adolescente provocante comme le voulait son âge, se contenta de lui rendre son regard, un léger sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres.   
- Très bien, soupira le capitaine normand. Monseigneur Alfred, j'espère que vous plaiderez ma cause face à la colère de monseigneur le Duc Robert.   
Rowan toujours silencieuse hocha simplement la tête affirmativement. Ce devait manifestement être la manière dont aurait réagit le dit Edouard, car le visage de l'archer se détendit. Elle ne lui accorda cependant pas un regard de plus et entourée de soldats breton, elle fut menée à la tente du Duc.   
- Nous attendrons la venue du Duc pour vous rendre votre dague. Veuillez attendre ici son retour.   
Rowan l'ignora et se dirigea tout droit vers la table où elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Elle croisa les bras sur son torse et le foudroya du regard. Mal à l'aise, le capitaine quitta bientôt la tente. Elle soupira. Dans quoi s'était elle encore fourrée. Et bien elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer vraiment passer pour ce prince...  
Ne sachant combien de temps elle aurait à patienter, Rowan se mit à regarder les parchemins sur la table de travail. Mais rien n'était vraiment intéressant aussi se leva-t-elle rapidement et commença à marcher à la recherche de quelque chose pour patienter. Du bruit se fit entendre dans les pièces adjacentes. Rowan cessa de bouger et reprit son visage vide d'émotion.   
Un enfant tremblant sur ses jambes courait à travers la pièce, riant et criant. Celui-ci se heurta à la jeune fille et s'agrippa à sa jambe pour ne pas tomber. Il releva lentement la tête et ce visage rouge d'avoir trop courut s'éclaira de surprise.   
- Alfred déza là ? s'étonna-t-il.   
Rowan qui fondait toujours devant les jeunes enfants lui sourit. Il tendit les bras et elle souleva le petit bout d'homme dont le rire et la bonne humeur étaient contagieux.   
- Guillaume où es-tu ? cria une voix de jeune homme.   
Le garnement se tourna vers la pièce d'où il était arrivé et vit entrer son compagnon de jeu essoufflé. Celui-ci stoppa net voyant la scène devant ses yeux. Le visage de Rowan repris son caractère froid et impassible.   
- Edouard pas content voir Alfred ? s'étonna l'enfant en pointant celui qui venaient d'entrer.   
- Non Guillaume, je ne suis pas Alfred, répondit Rowan en le déposant à terre. Je m'appelle Rowan et j'ai été mené ici car on m'a prise pour Alfred monseigneur, déclara-t-elle en effectuant le salut lunaire.   
Edouard à sa grande surprise lui rendit le salut et lui sourit légèrement.   
- Je me demandais ce que les dieux avaient fait de ma dernière sœur. Je suis ravi de vous trouver en si bonne forme. Rowana, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir avec moi, je crois que nous avons beaucoup à nous raconter.   
Rowan eut un mouvement de recul. Il l'avait appelée Rowana, et il l'avait appelé ma sœur... Elle avait pâlie. Edouard qui déjà avait tiré une chaise se porta à sa rencontre et la rattrapa.   
- Guillaume passe moi la boite sur la petite table là-bas.   
- Veux sent-pas-bon ?   
- Oui s'il te plait, acquiesça-t-il.   
Il la conduisit à la chaise et l'installa sur la chaise. L'enfant arriva de son pas pressé, tenant le flacon ouvert à bout de bras.   
- Merci Bill, déclara-t-il avec un sourire pour l'enfant qui rougit.   
Edouard se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui passa le flacon sous le nez. Rowan eut un haut-le-cœur et rouvrit les yeux. Elle se plia en deux, son estomac lui faisait mal. Edouard lui frotta vivement le dos, croyant qu'elle oubliait de respirer. Elle toussait. Guillaume qui était à présent assis, balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide attrapa un verre de vin qui traînait sur la table.   
- soif. Manger ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.   
- Guillaume... commença Edouard sur un ton fâché.   
- Non... il a raison ! déclara Rowan qui avait enfin reprit son souffle. Guillaume merci pour le verre. Tu as raison, j'ai soif. Pardonnez moi Messire Edouard mais il se passe trop chose en ce moment.   
Edouard sembla surpris par le comportement distant de la jeune fille puis réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda le visage si familier reprendre peu à peu couleur et compta les années.   
- Mince pardonnez moi Rowana, mais vu que vous êtes presque aussi grande que Alfred et moi, je n'ai pas pensé que vous n'aviez que douze ans. Mais peut-être devrais-je cesser ce langage de cours. Après tout nous sommes frère et sœur.   
- Excusez moi Messire, mais si vous pensez que je suis votre sœur, je ne peux vous le confirmer, ne connaissant pas mon ascendance.   
Edouard resta interdit.   
- Tu es bien l'enfant qui fut confier aux soins de Dame Ilyniss et Dame Viviane.   
- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit elle avec un hochement de tête.   
- Alors tu es ma sœur, nous partageons le sang de notre mère Emma ainsi que celui de notre...  
// MESSIRE NOUS AVONS RETROUVEZ LE JEUNE PRINCE ALFRED SE PROMENANT SEUL DANS LA FORÊT.//   
//COMMENT ?// rugit la voix profonde du duc de Normandie. // COMMENT ? MAIS ALFRED EST ICI PRESENT ! VOUS AVEZ CONFONDU AVEC EDOUARD QUI A ENCORE ESSAYER DE SE DEFILER, TOUT PRINCE QU'IL SOIT ? JE VAIS VOUS LE CORRIGER CE SALE GAMIN !//   
- Papa pas content, déclara l'enfant en se laissant glisser de la table vers Edouard.   
- Non pas vraiment, Rowana veux-tu...  
Mais celle-ci avait disparue, le mouvement de la tapisserie séparant la tente en appartement le suggérant. Voyant cela, Edouard se tourna vers les arrivant. Le Duc de Normandie accompagnée du Duc de Bretagne s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, dévisageant le jeune homme.   
- Et bien Edouard, qu'apprend-je ? Vous vous promenez seul dans la forêt ? Voulez vous me faire regretter tout le mal que je me donne pour vous et votre famille ?   
- Je vous prie de m'excuser Duc Robert, Duc Alain, mais avouer que ne pas être libre de me promener alors que mon frère ici présent vous accompagne partout, et rester toute la journée enfermé avec le Jeune Guillaume ne fait qu'attiser ce besoin de liberté.   
- Papa pas content ? demanda l'enfant qui se tenait derrière les jambes d'Edouard. - Guillaume combien de fois vous aurais-je dit de ne pas m'appeler Papa quand nous ne sommes pas seuls.   
- Allons Robert. Tous les fils, qu'ils soient nés dans ou hors mariage sont bénis par le seigneur qui leur a accordé la vie, déclara le Duc de Bretagne. Il paraît même que les enfants nés hors mariage sont plus fortement constitués que les autres pour compenser leur situation peu favorable dans notre société actuelle.   
- Vous êtes trop bon Alain. Bien trop bon. En tout cas, voici un mystère de résolu. Edouard, Alfred, veuillez vous retirer avec Guillaume.   
- Puis-je aller voir les oiseaux qui vous nous aviez promis messire ? demanda le jeune Alfred.   
- Bien sûr, emmenez donc notre petit bâtard, qu'il commence à se familiariser avec ces animaux.   
- Bien messire. Guillaume ?   
- Alf'ed, ze viens ! s'écria l'enfant en tirant joyeusement sur les chausses de Edouard pour lui faire accélérer le pas.   
Les deux Ducs regardèrent les adolescents suivre l'enfant qui sautait sur ses jambes encore fragiles et pépiait dans son langage à peine compréhensible des adultes. Alain souriait, il adorait les enfants et se souvenait de son jeune fils, Geoffrey, au même age. Guillaume le lui rappelait, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses grands yeux bleus.   
- Ce garnement. Il est tellement vif et costaud qu'il supplantera sûrement les frères que ma mie pourrait lui donner.   
- Mais quel âge a donc Guillaume ? demanda-t-il en prenant siège à la table du Duc Robert.   
- Il aura bientôt deux ans. Autrement dit, si comme le dit ma chère nourrice, il s'en va faire le double de sa taille actuelle quand il sera homme, nous auront du souci à nous faire.   
- Deux ans ? Et moi qui trouvais mon fils Geoffrey monstrueux... Enfin, parlons de ce projet...

_Musique à Ecouter : Enya - Waterfall_

Rowan avait senti que son frère avait beau être appelé Prince par les hommes de Bretagne et de Normandie, il n'en était pas moins prisonnier. Aussi avait elle préféré fuir, la tête pleine de question, de la tente. Elle enrageait d'avoir laissé sa dague et voulut s'essayer à un sort d'attraction. Mais elle avait dû fuir rapidement loin de la tente et se trouvait maintenant hors de portée.   
Elle enrageait sur la route qui menait à la ville, et ne vit pas l'homme qui s'arrêta face à elle et qu'elle percuta. Elle perdit l'équilibre mais fut aussitôt rattrapée par une main ferme. Elle leva les yeux sur l'homme en bure [1] et s'attendit à une nouvelle réprimande car plusieurs regards l'avaient suivie, croyant voir passer le prince Edouard ou son frère Alfred.   
- Et bien qui voilà ? Nous sommes pourtant bien éloignés de Samhain [2] pour voir marcher les fantômes parmi nous.   
- Kaï Emrys ! s'exclama l'adolescente.   
Celui-ci lui fit signe de ce taire. Elle remarqua alors qu'il se dissimulait sous sa tenue de religieux. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'entraîna vers la ville et le château. Rowan le suivit tout en essayant de ne pas trop attirer les regards vers elle. Elle avait du mal avec le vent qui soufflait à maintenir sa propre caboche en place. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était nerveuse, et le vent reflétait son humeur. Plus encore depuis qu'elle était redevenue une, les anneaux de contrôle ayant perdu de leur puissance.   
Kaï l'entraîna finalement dans les jardins du palais et s'arrêta sous l'arbre même où elle avait rencontré Geoffrey, sept années auparavant. Rowan leva les yeux vers la branche rompue. Celle-ci portait encore les traces d'un rupture violente. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.   
- Cet endroit regorge de souvenirs, soupira-t-il en posant la main sur l'arbre. Sais-tu que Geoffrey était mon meilleur élève ?   
Le cœur de Rowan se sera. Pourquoi parlait-il au passé ? Geoffrey était entre de bonne mains quand elle l'avait quitté. Alors pourquoi ?   
Un sourire triste apparut sur le visage sans âge de Kaï. Il n'avait pas changé en Quatre années, ses cheveux était toujours barrés de leur mèche blanche, et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus. Mais ceux-ci qui pétillaient d'énergie semblaient à présent éteints, comme si la tristesse et la fatigue avaient engloutis toute autre émotion.   
- Kaï Emrys, pas que je n'apprécie parler avec vous, mais...  
- Tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai employé le passé, n'est-ce pas ?   
Rowan fut prise de court. Pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir son masque impassible qui avait prit tant de temps à Viviane et Morgane à mettre en place.   
- Et tu te demandes aussi pourquoi j'arrive si facilement à lire ton masque ? Il soupira alors que Rowan hochait légèrement la tête. J'ai connu Viviane, il y a bien longtemps. Des légendes de la Table Ronde, elle était encore la seule à vivre parmi les humains. Mes parents vivaient en Angleterre, au bord de la mer, sur le chemin des vaisseaux scandinaves. Un jour, le village a été attaqué, et ma mère a du fuir. Viviane nous a trouvés alors que ma mère accouchait. Comme toi j'ai grandi à Brocéliande, il y a déjà tant décennies...  
Rowan le dévisageait intensément. Mais le regard de l'Emrys était tourné vers le passé. L'adolescente attendit qu'il parle à nouveau, sentant que celui-ci avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et compréhensible.   
- Ma mère était une guerrière, une élue. Elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais une force surhumaine dont elle se servait pour combattre tout ce qui menaçait les êtres vivants. Faëriens, humains... Il n'y avait pas de différence pour elle. Je l'ai toujours admirée, car elle se battait là où d'autre, même les hommes les plus forts, renonçaient. Aussi dès que j'ai su un peu manier les armes, j'ai voulu l'aider. Mais j'étais jeune, inexpérimenté...   
Il inspira péniblement, le cœur de Rowan se serra sachant trop ce qui était arrivé, revivant le passé de cet homme à travers une transe prophétique.   
- Ma mère fut tué, et je reçus mon immortalité. Viviane me retrouva pleurant sur son corps. Et tu sais ce qu'elle fit ?   
- Connaissant Viviane, pas quelque chose de gentil, mais quelque chose de fort pour remettre les idées en place, répondit-elle se rappelant plusieurs de ses propres souvenirs.   
Kaï eut un sourire entendu et un petit ricanement.   
- Je voies que tu sais de quoi je parle. En fait, elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle s'est contentée de me gifler, puis elle m'a tirée et forcé à me remettre debout. Elle m'a prit en main, m'a beaucoup appris en magie. Elle m'a donné mes premières armes, puis m'a lâché sur le monde. Aujourd'hui, tu me voies avec le physique d'un homme de vingt ans, alors que j'ai déjà plus de trois siècles de combat derrière moi.   
- Comment ?   
- L'immortalité Rowan... L'immortalité...  
- Personne n'est immortel, rien n'est éternel ! s'écria-t-elle, rien n'est éternel... répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.   
Kaï se détourna de l'arbre et dévisagea l'adolescente. Quatre années avaient passées et l'enfant mourante qui avait quitté Rennes était à présent une belle adolescente. Une adolescente aux pensées noires d'adulte et au cœur sensible des enfants.   
- Viviane est morte, Morgane vient de la suivre, alors qu'elles avaient toutes les deux le visage de leurs vingt ans et plusieurs siècles derrière elles. Personne n'est immortel...  
- Je pensais que l'on t'aurait expliqué, si tu as rencontré Morgane, que l'immortalité que je vis, que tu vivra toi aussi, n'est pas une vie qui ne prendra jamais fin. - Je ne comprends pas. Immortel, c'est le contraire de mortel, celui qui ne peut pas mourir.   
- C'est un peu de cela, mais pas exactement. Immortel, veut dire que si l'on se réveille de sa première mort, alors la mort nous fuit, ou ne nous touche plus.   
- Vous voulez dire que la mort, nous aurons beau y être confronté, elle ne restera pas attaché à notre corps ? Même si le corps s'éteint, il se réveillera ?   
- Exactement.   
- Alors pourquoi Viviane est morte. Pourquoi Morgane aussi ?   
- Parce qu'il existe plusieurs moyens de tuer les immortels. Tu as vu Viviane, dont la tête fut tranchée. Et tu as vu Morgane tomber par épuisement magique et blessure.   
- Je ne comprends pas. Si vous êtes un immortel guerrier. Il vous arrivera forcément, pour dépasser vos limites, vous vous retrouvez forcément dans la position de Morgane.   
- Il y a un troisième facteur que tu ne pouvais pas voir dans le cas de Morgane.   
- Et qui était ? demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle n'aurait voulu, se rappelant que Morgane, si elle avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.   
- La volonté de continuer le combat...  
La colère de Rowan qui croissait depuis la fin de sa vision était prête d'éclater. La volonté de combattre. N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'elle reprochait aux autres et ce qui lui avait fait fuir Avalon ? Leur manque de combativité ? Sûrement, mais surtout la manière que tous ont d'attendre la renaissance d'un héros des temps anciens, la venue d'un messie qui leur délivrera du choix qu'ils ne se décident pas à faire.   
Ses yeux brillaient de cette rage qu'elle contenait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Son corps tremblait et le vent répondant à cet appel muet se mit à souffler à travers les murs de la ville. Kaï observait cette manifestation de pouvoir, surpris de sa puissance malgré les anneaux de contrôles, visibles sous la cape de la jeune fille. Mais il se ravisa, les branches commençant à s'arracher des arbres.   
- Tout le monde ne baisse pas les bras Rowan. Geoffrey a prit les armes.   
Ses yeux qui s'étaient vidés en s'abandonnant à la colère se focalisèrent à nouveau et le vent baissa.   
- Geoffrey. Est-il ici ? Puis-je le voir.   
Kaï sembla hésiter un instant. Rowan lui saisit le bras.   
- Je vous en prie... Parlez moi de la Bretagne, de Brocéliande et de Geoffrey... souffla-t-elle.   
- Je...   
A nouveau hésitation. Kaï regarde de ses yeux océans les yeux de jades suppliants de l'adolescente. Et ce qu'il y lit... Il l'attire contre lui, la forçant à se baisser, et enfouit la tête de l'enfant contre sa poitrine.   
- Je ne sais pas... murmura-t-il en inspirant profondément. Je ne sais plus...  
- Non... il n'est pas mort... Il ne peut pas mourir... Pas avant que...   
Elle s'écarta de lui et le foudroya du regard.   
- Laissez moi... Tous autant que vous êtes... Laissez nous...   
- Rowan. Ecoute moi.   
- Non, vous écoutez moi. Vous croyez que parce que vous avez vécu plusieurs vies d'hommes, vous savez mieux que nous, enfants des éléments, ce qu'il faudrait que nous fassions. Mais tout ce que vous faîtes c'est nous regarder mourir sans même vous rendre compte que vous vous trompez de combat.   
- Rowan !   
Elle allait répondre encore plus sèchement mais fut interrompue par le cri perçant d'un rapace fondant sur eux. Elle fit un saut en arrière tandis que Kaï se redressait et regardait l'oiseau avec intérêt. Il siffla entre ses dents et l'appela, mais celui-ci l'ignora et se mit à voler en cercle au-dessus de Rowan.   
Les yeux étonnamment bleus de l'oiseau croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Elle enroula son avant bras de sa cape et le tendit. L'aigle sombre, lâcha alors le paquet qu'il tenait et se posa sur le bras tendu. Un parchemin était glissé dans un tube de cuir attaché à sa patte. Rowan se débattit un peu, l'oiseau était tout de même bien imposant et lourd pour le bras d'une adolescente. Elle y parvint cependant et l'aigle reprit son envol, allant se poser non loin de là.   
Elle lui accorda un sourire, puis se tourna vers le parchemin. Sa colère retomba. Elle avait besoin de temps. De temps pour se retrouver. De temps pour retrouver le monde des hommes. De temps pour grandir. Elle fit deux pas et ramassa sa dague, renvoyée par Edouard, et la rangea dans la poche de cuir qu'elle ferma cérémonieusement.   
Elle se tourna alors vers l'aigle noir et lui sourit. L'oiseau déploya ses ailes et vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.   
- Et bien, il va falloir que je renforce les épaules de mes tuniques, pas vrai Raven ?   
L'oiseau émit un cri qui sembla être un rire. Rowan lui frotta affectueusement la tête. Elle rabattit sa capuche et se tourna vers la porte du château. Kaï se réveilla alors et l'appela.   
- Rowan !   
Elle se retourna et le regarda de ses yeux dont les trois couleurs de base, le gris, le vert et le bleu, semblaient tourner et lui donner une expression résolue qui le figea.   
- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il un fois remis de sa surprise.   
- Je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je sois sûre, que je grandisse, que je sache qui je suis. J'irai là où le vent me portera, répondit-elle.   
Comme pour appuyer ses mots, une forte rafale de vent souffla sur le château et rabattit sur les yeux de l'Emrys sa bure. Quand il parvint à s'en défaire. L'adolescente avait disparue, emportée par le vent. Ainsi s'était envolé l'aiglon de Bretagne.

_**Bla Bla psy d'Angharrad**_

[1] Je suis pas sûre que tout le monde connaisse alors une bure, c'est une tenue de moine.  
[2] Samhain ou Halloween - 31 Octobre - C'est le début du cycle des saisons, le 1er jour de l'année des Sorciers également connu dans les pays anglo-saxons sous le nom de "Halloween" ou "Hallowe'en". Ce jour inaugure la destruction et l'hiver : c'est le jour où la frontière entre le monde des morts et des vivants est ouverte. Lors de leurs rites, les païens entrent en contact avec les disparus qui leur transmettent leur savoir et leur force. Dans tous les pays d'origine celte, les hommes exécutent la danse des Épées, le glaive s'associant ici à la pelle et la charrue, symboles de la mort, de l'enfouissement.

Bon alors vous allez dire que je met des plombes pour vous sortir le chapitre Et je confirmerai en disant que comme je met trop longtemps, j'ai séparé le chapitre en deux. En plus, j'avais promis un autre fondateur dans ce chapitre et finalement, il n'arrive que dans l'autre moitié... Enfin bref. Sinon nouveauté, je vais à présent mettre des repères chronologiques en début de chapitre, ainsi que vous faire une bande son. Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse. Vous verrez que je donne pas mal dans le celtique et le classique piano. Enfin bref vous vous en fichez alors je réponds aux reviews.  
**One Ring** Y'a une raison pour laquelle je l'ai appelée Kieran. Et tu as du le comprendre en lisant le plan jusqu'au bout. Voilà... j'espère que tes affaires s'arrangeront mieux que les siennes ! bisous.   
**Relena** Merci ! Pourquoi Naseis ? (flemme de faire des recherches en mythologie grecque -_-) Sinon tu m'as pas dit si tu voulais voir le plan pour Gundam Wing Evolution ?   
**Lolo** Argh ! j'ai eu peur ! nan faut pas me détester parce que je met longtemps à écrire mes chapitres ! Surtout pas alors que je commence à écrire le plan pour une suite. Et puis j'ai prévenu la dernière fois. Vu ce que ça me demande de recherche, j'essaye de tenir un chapitre par mois !   
**Solla**Merci ! je rougis. C'est vrai que j'adore les romans historiques. Parce qu'ils ont une saveur un peu... de secret oublié. Enfin bref, j'adore ça et je suis contente que ça vous plaise !   
**Math** J'espère que ça valait aussi la suite pour ce demi chapitre.   
**Miya Bblack** Je dois avouer que l'idée du dédoublement m'est venue après une remarque (d'Angelbas il me semble) sur le fait que Rowan était bien jeune pour certaines de ses réactions. Et comme j'avais besoin que Rowan ai beaucoup d'expérience, aussi que de la trahison de Morgane. Du coup j'ai séparé lol  
**Alana chantelune et Bastetamidala** Youps, je savais que Alana t'apprécierais pas trop ce passage sur Merlin. Alors je reprend, selon ma théorie, Merlin était un être quasiment divin au milieu des hommes. Mais il avait l'esprit d'un homme, donc faillible et corruptible. Pour éviter cela, il demanda à ses frères élémentaires de séparer son âme - le sage et le guerrier - Myrdin et Arthur. Sinon, c'est bien Rowan qui touche Kieran pendant le défilé et Amidala a raison pour les deux Rowans. 10 points pour Gryffondor ^____^  
**Garnet** Merci ! Merci !!! ça me fait plaisir que ça te donne envie de faire toi aussi des recherches. Si tu veux éviter de galérer comme moi pour trouver des sites sur l'histoire, hésite pas. Au passage on m'a demandé il y a longtemps ce que je voulais apporter au monde. J'ai longtemps réfléchi (au moins 3 ans) et j'ai réalisé il y a peut-être un mois que c'était le Rêve. Je veux faire rêver et partager le rêve avec ceux qui regardent mes illustrations ou lisent mes textes. J'espère que nous rêverons encore longtemps ensembles.  


**Angharrad** - 23 Septembre 2003 


	10. Famille

_**Au Temps des Légendes**  
Chapitre Huit : Famille_

**Disclaimers **: Les 4 fondateurs appartiennent à notre chère JKRowling. Les faits historiques n'appartiennent à personne. Seule la plume et la trame de ce récit sont miennes.

**1031 - Réunion à Bayeux de la famille royale d'Angleterre en exil. **

_ " On se demande souvent comment Poudlard a put naître à une époque aussi troublé que l'était le XIième siècle, comment les Fondateurs ont pu réunir les moyen nécessaires à une telle entreprise et rassembler assez de sorciers pour la rendre viable. Nous oublions bien vite qu'à cet époque le pouvoir était concentré entre peu de mains et que les familles nobles étaient toutes puissantes. Imaginez, comme nous en avons émit l'hypothèse précédemment, qu'un - ou même plusieurs- des fondateurs soit fils de roi. Peut-être ceci expliquerait également pour beaucoup le conflit qui amena leur chute. "_  
**Jad Du Lac, " Les sorciers et la société moldue médiévale "**

_Suggestion musicale : Final Fantasy IX - CD2 track 10 - Freija's theme_

Rowan reprit la route, cette fois accompagnée de Raven, cet aigle noir qui lui semblait lié. Ensembles ils voyagèrent à travers la Bretagne et la Normandie, poussant leurs pas jusqu'au pays de Flandre et à Aix-la-Chapelle pour voir la tombe de celui qui avait été l'Empereur Charlemagne. Ils se rendirent en Germanie, là où le peuple Celte était né, bien des millénaires auparavant. Puis Elle descendit ensuite vers le Sud et l'Espagne, à la recherche de Bibliothèques et Villages atlantes que le Vol des Dragons avait négligé, sur les lieux des exploits Francs.   
Elle rendit hommage à Roland et hésita à partir en Quête de Durandal, sa sainte épée. Mais elle préféra chercher des manuscrits, possédant sa propre arme forgée dans son cristal. Elle commença ainsi à accumuler les parchemins et les livres qui feraient la joie de tant d'élèves de Poudlard, qu'elle transporta grâce à une série de sortilège de rétrécissement et de miniaturisation.   
Elle voyagea à travers tous les pays où elle savait que l'église ne lui porterait pas trop préjudice, cherchant en plus des dernières traces de civilisation Atlante, à se faire une opinion de la civilisation humaine. Elle vola de la Prusse à l'Espagne, mais évita soigneusement l'Italie, bien que la tentation de vérifier l'exactitude de ses visions de couronnement impériale ait été forte.   
Elle voyageait vite, ses ailes lui épargnant le parcours à pied de grandes distances vallonnée. Elle rencontra des tas de gens de tout horizon, chevaliers ou paysans, vagabonds ou pèlerins, envahisseurs ou envahis. Peu à peu, ses idées s'organisaient. Elle se faisait une opinion et aidée de ses visions , elle commençait à se faire une idée de ce qu'elle voulait accomplir.   
Elle grandit beaucoup durant sa treizième année qu'elle passa sur les routes. Elle atteint une stature qui, si elle était normale pour les Bacheliers [1], était déjà grande pour une femme et encore plus pour une adolescente. Mais si son corps grandissait, il en se développait pas. Alors que beaucoup d'enfant de cette époque étaient mariées ou fiancées, Rowan pouvait aisément passer pour un jeune homme. Elle ne s'en inquiétait cependant pas, sachant qu'une seconde transformation l'attendait, celle qui ferait d'elle une adulte.   
Plus d'une année avait passé. Elle n'oubliait pas Edouard et Alfred, ses deux frères, et elle aurait voulu rencontrer Godgifu, sa sœur [2]. Mais l'appel de la route et le besoin de tout éclaircir dans sa tête était le plus fort. De temps en temps, elle recevait des nouvelles par voie aérienne, usant avec soin de Raven qui était un messager et compagnon précieux.   
Ce matin là, Rowan était assise sur la branche d'un chêne, les yeux tournés vers le Nord. Elle avait dépassé Nantes la semaine précédente et marchait à présent vers Lessay [3] où se tiendrait un grande foire à bestiaux. Ainsi elle passait inaperçue parmi les voyageurs.   
Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, elle ne dormait presque plus. Elle n'avait jamais dormi beaucoup, ayant pris l'habitude avec Morgane d'observer les étoiles toutes les nuits et marchant avec les voyageurs dans la journée. Mais ces dernières nuits avaient été troublé par la vision de flammes, de sang et les cris perçants de villageois.   
Rowan ne reconnaissait pas les paysages. Ils ressemblaient un peu à Avalon, mais en plus plat et plus grand aussi. Les hommes étaient surtout de grands hommes blonds aux yeux bleus et barbus, des marins aux visages burinés par les éléments. Ils étaient vêtus de fourrures, le pays devait donc être froid. A part ça...   
Il y avait les bateaux, aux grandes voiles blanches et rouges, chargés d'esclaves et de guerriers. Les rires des hommes, l'alcool, les femmes... Rowan se réveillait toujours au même moment, quand un homme s'attaquait à une jeune femme aux courts cheveux roux.   
Rowan se réveillait couverte de sueur froide dans un cri. Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour reprendre pieds, et la présence de Raven lui était alors vitale. Aussi n'avait-elle pas donné de nouvelles à ses frères depuis quelques temps déjà, de peur qu'une crise ne la saisisse et qu'elle soit à la merci des moines.   
Elle en avait rencontré beaucoup errant sur les routes, à la recherche de quelques âmes charitables, acceptant en échange d'un bénédiction de les loger. Peu parmi eux avaient véritablement la foi. Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même. Rowan l'avait vu tant de foi qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment les petites gens pouvaient le supporter. Elle n'avait pas été élevée dans le culte des chrétiens, mais dans celui de la nature. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas rejoint la cour de Normandie et ses frères. Si Alfred s'était montré très réceptif, Edouard était un fervent défenseur du dieu unique et essayait dans chacune de ses lettres de la convertir.   
Pourtant, ses visions devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Elle avait besoin de sources d'informations qu'une voyageuse ne pouvait trouver. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Et puis, il lui faudrait trouver un havre de paix pour le moment où elle subirait la seconde transformation. Elle avait encore le temps, peut-être deux années. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être seule à ce moment décisif. Et ses frères avaient déjà passé l'âge de cette transformation. Ils pourraient sans doute l'aider.   
Raven qui veillait sur la branche au dessus de la jeune fille écarta les ailes. Rowan leva ses yeux argentés sous la lumière de la lune. Elle tendit le bras, et l'oiseau noir vint se poser. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond brillaient.   
- Je ne comprendrai sans doute jamais comment tu peux couvrire de telles distances en si peu de temps, mais j'ai une fois de plus besoin de ton talent.   
L'oiseau tourna la tête, semblant l'interroger. L'adolescente s'humecta les doigts et remit en place les plumes folles sur la tête de l'oiseau.   
- Je vais te donner des messages à porter à Alfred et Edouard. Tu attendras la réponse de Alfred et ses consignes, puis si tu t'en sens, porte le message à Brocéliande.   
L'oiseau, sauta du bras de sa maîtresse et se mit à se gratter le dessous de l'aile tendit que Rowan tirait un stylet de plomb. Dans son sac extensible, elle tira un parchemin qu'elle couvrit de sa petite écriture fine et soignée. Elle souffla sur le texte tout en murmurant une parole magique. Seuls les destinataires pourraient le lire. L'aigle voyant qu'elle avait finit se mit à planer juste à hauteur de ses yeux, lui permettant de nouer le ruban à sa patte. Puis il s'envola vers la Normandie et la cour de Bayeux.

_Suggestion musicale : Nuebo Uematsu - Mizu no Moi Eria - Track 3 du Cd Final Fantasy Potion._

Alfred jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche. A coté de lui, Edouard conversait religion avec le prêtre de la famille, assigné par les soins du Duc Robert. Le spectacle lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment Edouard pouvait boire les paroles de cet homme sur le Dieu unique et les saints alors que sa propre mère appartenait aux descendants de l'ancien peuple, cela le dépassait et le rendait malade.   
Il se tourna vers sa sœur Godfigu tenant compagnie au petit Guillaume, qui bien qu'à peine âgé de trois années affichait déjà une détermination telle que son père lui avait donné le droit de siéger à sa table. Alfred le soupçonnait surtout de faire cela pour qu'il soit dès à présent accepté comme son héritier... Godfigu était en train de reprendre le jeune garçon qui avait versé sa timbale de lait sur sa bouillie qu'il trouvait trop sèche. Elle le grondait, lui balançant déjà des formules toutes faîtes qu'il avait entendu tant de fois les prêtres leur répéter quand ils étaient réfugiés dans les monastères.   
Godfigu n'était pas aussi pieuse que Edouard. Mais voyant leur situation de famille royale en exil inchangée après plus de dix années, la jeune fille songeait à son futur. Et à cette époque, une femme, quel que soit son esprit, était condamnée à mourir en couche ou à vivre dans un monastère. C'était cette dernière voie que Godfigu s'apprêtait à suivre, sans doute par croyance, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être un enjeu de pouvoir et esclave de la volonté des hommes.   
Alfred se prit à remercier le ciel de ne pas l'avoir fait femme. Il n'aurait pas supporté cette condition. Mais certaines arrivaient pourtant à vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers cette sœur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Oh, il la connaissait. Cela faisait quelques mois déjà qu'ils correspondaient par l'intermédiaire de Raven.   
Des quatre enfants d'Ethereld, c'était sans doute d'elle dont il était le plus proche. Physiquement, il en était sûr, puisqu'on ne cessait de lui reprocher l'humiliation du capitaine de la garde à Rennes. Mais aussi dans le comportement. Tous les deux avaient ce coté qui les rendaient si allergiques aux prêtres, ce coté... magique.   
Tout deux avaient subis à moindre degré les transitions, ces étapes de la vie des Atlantes, ce passage des âges, de nourrisson à l'enfant, de l'enfant à l'adolescent, de l'adolescent à l'adulte. Il possédait des ailes, comme Rowan, mais son sang était trop faible. Il ne pouvait pas voler, à peine planer. Mais il possédait le don de magie, et bien que peu éduqué en la matière, il en reconnaissait les manifestations et prêchait son existence. Ce qui le rendait dangereux pour les prêtres. Et ne simplifiait pas ses relations avec son frère aîné.   
Ah, comme il aurait aimé être libre comme l'air, comme Rowana, sa chère sœur. Libre de quitter la cour du Duc Robert où ils étaient prisonniers depuis la prise de pouvoir de Knut. Il détestait cette situation, confiés à leur famille française en attendant de grandir et de pouvoir reprendre le trône de leur père... Mais il semblait le seul vraiment soucieux de reprendre ce pouvoir usurpé et de libérer leur mère.   
Ces sombres pensées grandissaient avec le temps, ainsi que son ressentiment pour son frère aîné. Pourquoi n'était il pas premier née, Edouard ne semblant attendre qu'un prétexte pour prendre la soutane. Et les nouvelles que lui amenait les chevaliers errants n'étaient pas faîtes pour le rassurer.   
Knut semblait décidé à étendre son royaume et tout en unifiant l'île des Forts [4], il frappait les îles du nord. Il avait entendu les marins parler d'un flux anormal de vaisseau entre les îles. Qu'attendait donc Edouard pour lancer l'appel et réclamer le trône d'Angleterre. Que tous ses sujets soient morts ou asservis ?

_Suggestion Musicale : Final Fantasy IX - CD1 - Track 20_

Une chaise se renversa et des cris de stupéfaction détournèrent Alfred de son pauvre morceau de pain à présent lacéré par sa lame. Il leva les yeux et vit l'oiseau majestueux virer au dessus de la table et planer en direction d'Edouard. Cela l'énerva que Rowan, qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis presque trois mois, lui écrive à LUI. Mais l'oiseau vira et se dirigea vers Alfred.   
Il se posa devant le jeune homme et attendit que celui-ci réagisse. Le hasard avait en réalité bien fait les choses. Alfred lui tendit une paume pleine des miettes de son pain et détacha de l'autre le parchemin. Il ne fut pas surpris par la fine écriture qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. Un sourire se répandit sur ses lèvres habituellement impassibles. Rowana arrivait. Il avait envie de sauter dans tous les sens tellement il était heureux. Mais il continua sa lecture sous les regards inquisiteurs des prêtres et inquiets de ses frères et sœurs. Car c'était généralement des lettres de leur mère qui leur arrivaient par oiseau. Il fronça les sourcils, terminant le paragraphe.   
La situation était grave, et il n'avait pas le temps d'en parler à Edouard. Pas devant les prêtres, pas non plus devant les mignons du Duc de Normandie. Il marcha jusqu'à la cheminée et tira un tison du feu. Il le laissa refroidir, puis griffonna une réponse sur le parchemin. Il tendit le bras, et l'aigle vint se poser sur son poing.   
- Porte ce message à qui de droit Raven, je m'occupe de tout ici, murmura-t-il en caressant la tête de l'oiseau.   
Celui-ci lui pinça affectueusement les doigts, puis prit son envol et disparut. Alfred le suivit des yeux, son regard de jade s'accordant à l'humeur grise du jour. Une main se posa sur son épaule et Alfred sortit de ses rêveries.   
- Et bien mon frère ? demanda Edouard.   
- Pas ici, suit moi mon frère, murmura-t-il. Godfigu, je pense que Guillaume sera heureux de venir chevaucher avec nous, que diriez-vous de prendre un peu l'air avant les mauvais mois ?   
La jeune femme fut surprise. Alfred ne daignait quasiment plus lui adresser la parole depuis qu'elle avait émis le souhait de prendre le voile. Elle parut affolée, mais voyant les regards insistants de ses frères et le petit Guillaume s'agiter, trop heureux d'échapper à la cour de gardes, elle ne put que se lever et quitter la salle avec ses frères.   
Elle se leva, et époussetant sa robe se tourna vers l'enfant.   
- Messire guillaume, j'espère ne plus avoir à supporter le spectacle d'un tel carnage dans votre assiette. Ou je serais contrainte de vous interdire de suivre mes frères dans leurs sortis.   
- Mais Go'fi... commença Guillaume qui s'essuyait la bouche du revers de sa manche.   
- Il n'y a pas de mais. Maintenant veuillez me suivre, le temps est frais. Les vilains risquent de ne pas avoir prévu un tel phénomène, il nous faut veiller à ce qu'ils soient prêts pour l'hiver.   
Le visage de Guillaume qui s'était assombri retrouva son éclat en voyant les mines conspiratrices des princes d'Angleterre. Godfigu lui prit énergiquement la main et l'entraîna vers ses appartements. Alfred et Edouard conversèrent encore quelques secondes, répondirent évasivement aux questions qu'on leur adressa. Edouard prétexta qu'il avait besoin d'exercice et quitta la salle à manger devant son jeune frère.

_Suggestion musicale : Escaflowne - A girl in Gaia - First Vision (track 02)_

L'air s'était considérablement refroidi et le ciel semblait s'être rapproché de la terre. Rowan avait été obligée de voler plus près du sol qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, fatiguant ses ailes à lutter contre les courants et les aspérités. Bayeux n'était cependant plus très loin et il lui serait plus facile de se faufiler dans la résidence secondaire des Duc de Normandie que dans leur grande cité de Caen. Les murailles n'y étaient pas si élevées, et les gens bien moins méfiant que dans les grandes villes.   
Et puis ses frères l'attendraient. Raven l'attendait à quelques lieues de Bayeux avec les réponses qu'elle escomptait. Elle les retrouverait dans les vergers de pommiers, non loin des murs. La brume était à nouveau montée sur les environs, transformant les arbres tordus en figures fantomatiques et guerriers de l'ombre. Instant propice au don de vision pour emporter son détenteur.   
L'aigle noir vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Elle ne pouvait se permettre une crise alors que Edouard pouvait la surprendre à tout instant. Lui donner un raison de croire qu'elle était possédée par le " malin " serait malvenue. Elle se concentra donc sur le chemin de terre et les bruits autour d'elle, espérant bientôt retrouver ses frères. Des bruits de pas...   
Rowan se figea. Ils ne auraient dus arriver à cheval. Elle n'était donc pas seule, et ces compagnons n'étaient pas forcément amicaux. Raven passa d'une jambe sur l'autre, ses yeux roulant dans tous les sens, à la recherche de ces intrus. Le froid avait quelque chose de surnaturel, quelque chose de mortel.   
Soudain les mouvements se turent. Rowan tendit l'oreille, car au loin des sabots résonnaient sur la terre. La tension devenait palpable à mesure que les chevaux approchaient. Bientôt, elle put distinguer le bruit de Trois chevaux et le babillage encore emprunt d'enfance d'un des cavaliers, mais surtout le bruit glissant d'une course dans les fourrés tout autour d'eux.   
- Raven, vole et prévient les, souffla-t-elle en détachant l'oiseau de son épaule et le lançant vers les cavaliers.   
Rowan quitta alors l'abri tout relatif des haies et se plaça au milieu du chemin. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son entourage avant de tirer son arme. Elle porta la main à son cristal qui devint la lame jumelle de celle qu'elle portait attachée à sa cuisse. Ils pouvaient venir.   
Un mouvement sur la droite et déjà sa lame filait à travers la brume. Un cri strident et sec. Le fracas d'os contre la terre, et la bataille était engagée. Rowan laissa venir à elle les marcheurs de la nuit, peu impressionnés par cet adolescente qui se donnait des allures de guerrière. Tel était leur défaut, ne croire que ce qu'ils voyaient.   
La jeune fille enchaîna deux adversaires avant que les autres ne se décident à se tourner vers les chevaux.   
- Montjoie ! cria la petite voix enfantine alors que les chevaux se cabraient et frappaient de leurs sabots.   
- Que faiblisse si je trépasse ! répondirent deux voix, couvrant le bruit de lames tirés à tout vitesse de leur carquois.   
Rowan tira la langue. Ce qu'elle pouvait trouver dépassée cette formule pourtant typique des chevaliers français. Qu'avaient ils besoin de crier sur le champ de bataille. Espéraient ils faire fuir leurs ennemis de cette façon ?   
Elle étendit un second adversaire et cette fois l'enflamma plutôt que de risquer qu'il ne se relève. Des cris lui parvenaient de la petite troupe. Edouard et Alfred semblaient avoir un peu de peine, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, était que Godfigu semblait se battre non pas contre l'ennemi, mais pour empêcher Guillaume de descendre de cheval.   
Et Raven avait beau tourner autour du cheval, menaçant de ses serres tous êtres approchant du cheval, les cris de terreur de la jeune femme et ceux d'excitation de l'enfant ne faisaient que croître. Et Rowan avait beau donner de la dague, de même que ses frères de l'épée, elle semblait être incapable de se rapprocher du cheval, bientôt séparé d'eux par un mur d'adversaire. La panique commençait à la submerger quand un sabre tournoyant lui passa au raz de l'épaule et se jeta à terre l'être qui avait saisit les rêne du cheval fou. Celui-ci s'embrasa aussitôt, ne laissant qu'un nuage de cendres que Raven dissipa de ses ailes.   
- Qui ?   
- Enfant des vents, tu me déçois, as-tu donc oublié tes précédents combats ? gronda la voix profonde.   
Rowan reprit alors ses esprits. Elle croisa les deux dagues sur sa poitrine, tranchant par la même la main de son opposant. Le cristal reprit alors sa forme de larme et le vent se mit à souffler autour de l'adolescente. De la lumière enveloppa le cristal que Rowan lança dans le ciel en criant : _Illuminati. _  
La brume sembla alors se déchirer en longues bandes que le vent balaya. Les marcheurs de la nuit prit au dépourvu levèrent les yeux à présent aveugles vers le soleil, puis s'enflammèrent. Les plus résistants prirent la fuite pour se trouver passés au fils des épées d'Edouard et Alfred. Rowan laissa sa magie agir le temps que les cendres soient dispersées par le vent. Puis elle tendit la main dans laquelle se posa le cristal.   
Alfred se tenait près d'elle tandis que Edouard tenait les rênes du cheval de Godfigu. Elle les ignora et se tourna vers la silhouette cachée par les ombres.   
- Cela faisait longtemps, j'aurais pourtant aimé vous revoir dans d'autre circonstances.   
- Tout le déplaisir est pour moi enfant des vents. Mais je pense que d'autres lieux seraient plus propices à discussions. D'autres créatures pourraient roder dans les environs et je préférerais mettre autant de mur que possible entre nous et elles pour les propos que nous avons à tenir. Messeigneurs Edouard et Alfred, Madame Godfigu, Jeune Guillaume.   
Rowan acquiesça de la tête puis se tourna vers ses frères. Elle avança d'un pas, puis s'effondra. Alfred la rattrapa in extremis. Elle était brûlante et le combat n'avait rien arrangé. Il monta en scelle, l'adolescente inconsciente dans ses bras, des milliers de questions tourbillonnantes dans sa tête.

_Suggestion musicale : George Winston - February Sea _

Alfred, aidé de l'Emrys, positionna Rowan sur la selle, puis il grimpa derrière elle pour la maintenir. Comme elle était grande, songea-t-il. S'il ne s'était pas su son aîné, il aurait pu s'y laisser prendre. Et pourtant, elle semblait si fragile, inconsciente. Guillaume était agité et Godfigu qui était légèrement blessée avait un mal fou à l'empêcher de se pencher pour regarder l'étrangère vêtu de noir et l'homme au bâton. L'Emrys marchait prestement entre les chevaux, guidé par Raven, l'aigle de Rowan. Sa réaction en voyant l'enfant avait plus que surpris les jeunes princes. Rowan ne l'appelait-elle pas à l'aide car la crise les menaçait ? N'était-ce pas son devoir, de par le titre qu'on lui donnait, de protéger les peuples de Bretagne ?   
Toutes ces questions tournoyaient dans leurs têtes alors que leurs chevaux les conduisait rapidement à l'abri des murs de la forteresse de Bayeux.   
- Halte là ! cria la sentinelle du haut du pont-levis, pointant son arc vers l'Emrys.   
- Tout doux l'ami ! Est-ce ainsi que tu reçois l'homme qui nous a sauvé ? grogna Edouard tout en tirant sur les rênes de son cheval effrayé.   
- Messeigneurs ! s'exclama le capitaine qui les observait depuis le chemin de garde. Monseigneur le Duc vous a fait chercher depuis son arrivée. Il voulait que vous prépariez l'arrivée de l'Emrys.   
- Ce n'est plus nécessaire mon brave, déclara Kaï ordonnant d'un geste à Raven de cesser son vol menaçant, et de rejoindre son épaule.   
- Seigneur Emrys ! s'étouffa le garde reconnaissant l'homme, mais surtout l'épée runique attachée à sa ceinture.   
- Le voyage a été difficile, déclara Edouard d'un ton de commandement, tout en descendant de cheval. Nous avons été attaqué à une lieue d'ici. Nous avons des blessés et notre escorte a disparue. Prévenez le Duc que nous serons dans les appartements des guérisseurs.   
Les gardes s'occupèrent rapidement des cheveux et entourèrent les voyageurs qu'ils aidèrent à démonter. Le petit Guillaume refusa de quitter Godfigu après avoir vu couler le sang de sa jambe. L'Emrys ouvrait le chemin avec Edouard, Alfred les suivant, sa sœur toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. 

La blessure de Godfigu était heureusement superficielle. Aucun tendon ni ligament n'avaient été touchés. La jeune fille fut soulagée par la rapidité et l'efficacité des soins de l'Emrys. Elle n'en garderait sans doute aucun cicatrice. Alfred sourit à sa sœur et se pencha à nouveau sur Rowan. Elle avait été allongée sur une couche de paille et couverte d'une large couverture de laine. Elle tremblait et son corps était couvert de sueur. Alfred épongeait silencieusement son front brûlant de fièvre, attendant le diagnostic de l'Emrys. Edouard les observait, adossé au mur, ses yeux illisibles, troublés par ses combats intérieurs. L'attaque avait réveillé d'anciennes peurs, et rendue plus présente que jamais l'existence de ce monde magique que l'église voulait tant occulter.   
Le petit Guillaume, qu'on avait déjà par deux fois chassé de l'infirmerie improvisée, sortit de sous les jupes d'une servante qui apportait un plateau de linges propres, et s'approcha d'Alfred. Son regard ne cessait de passer du jeune homme à la forme étendue sur la couche, comme s'il s'agissait d'un prodige que l'enfant ne s'expliquait pas. Ne parvenant pas à conclure, il se glissa sous le tabouret où était assis Alfred et se campa entre ses jambes.   
- Pourquoi tu dors et t'es réveillé en même temps ?   
- Crois-tu à la magie Will ? demanda-t-il en le faisant monter sur ses genoux et se penchant pour éponger une nouvelle fois le front de Rowan.   
- Alfred ! ordonna Edouard qui détestait que l'on parle si ouvertement de magie alors qu'il travaillait si dur à se faire accepter par l'église, malgré la campagne de calomnie menée par Knut sur leurs origines " démoniaques ".   
Alfred serra les dents, leur désaccord ne pourrait que grandir avec le temps.   
- Guillaume, continua Edouard, la personne que tu voies allongée, c'est notre petite sœur, Rowana.   
- _Mon nom est Rowan !_ articula l'adolescente d'une voix rauque, ouvrant violemment les yeux et se redressant dans le lit.   
Les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent grand de surprise, et croisèrent le regard de jade embrumé de la jeune fille.   
- Bien le Bonjour, le Conquérant, sourit-elle malicieusement avant que son regard ne se focalise et qu'elle ne sursaute. - Alfred ? Edouard ? Où...  
- Tout doux Enfant des Vents ! gronda l'Emrys en la forçant à se rallonger. Le pire a été évité.   
Rowan regarda un instant autour d'elle, son esprit revenant peu à peu des limbes prophétiques. Les visages étaient encore doux et tendres, les rondeurs de l'enfance encore visibles malgré la présence de rides d'inquiétude déjà profondément marquées chez certains. Et l'enfant sur les genoux de son frère. Elle le connaissait dans un autre temps. Il la regardait, ahuri. Elle se frappa mentalement. Elle avait dû parler en revenant à elle. Parler du Conquérant...  
- Je suppose que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux.   
- Les courants du temps se déchirent et jouent avec toi, Enfant des Vents. Mais toutes les oreilles ne sont pas prêtes à écouter, commença l'Emrys.   
- Et pourtant vous avez accouru à Bayeux ! coupa-t-elle en relevant un regard étincelant de colère.   
- Pour être sûr que tu ne provoquerais pas plus de mal en parlant !   
- Avez-vous donc si peu confiance en moi pour venir en personne me surveiller ? cracha-t-elle.   
- Avez vous donc si peu confiance en vous pour m'appeler ? répliqua-t-il.   
Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. La colère de l'océan contre la dureté du jade. Les garçons autour d'eux se figèrent et retinrent inconsciemment leur respiration, attendant que le premier coup soit porté.   
- Guillaume !!! rugit une voix puissante qui provenait de l'escalier. Où est encore passé ce petit Bâtard !! Il va me faire avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, ce maudit gamin !   
L'enfant sursauta et tomba des genoux d'Alfred, brisant l'affrontement muet.   
- Papa, pas content, gémit l'enfant en se cachant à moitié.   
Alfred lui sourit faiblement. Il avait été en de trop nombreuses occasions victime de tels accès de fureur. Il se glissa de manière à cacher autant que possible l'enfant. Une main douce bien que ferme se posa sur la petite tête blonde.   
- Ne craint pas les colères du Duc ton père, Guillaume. Les gens oublieront un jour qu'ils t'appelaient le Bâtard, car tu seras un très grand duc. Si grand que les rois s'arracherons tes services. Et un jour, toi aussi tu revêtiras le manteau de pourpre. Ne craint pas ton père, car il t'apprendra tout ce qui fera de toi ce grand Homme.   
L'enfant croisa à nouveau ce regard de jade si étrange. Il n'était plus embrumé comme il l'avait été quelques instants plus tôt. Il brillait à présent. Brillait d'une anticipation non déguisée, de voir ce futur qui venait d'être prophétisé se réaliser. Et lui aussi se mit à y croire. Son visage s'éclaira et il inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté. L'adolescente fit de même et détacha ses doigt de la chevelure blonde. L'enfant se releva et courut vers l'escalier où la voix du Duc croissait en intensité.   
- Je suis ici Papa ! appela-t-il tout en se glissant entre le mur et la tapisserie qui couvrait l'entrée de la salle.   
Le géant saisit son fils et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, le regardant sous tous les angles. Guillaume le laissa faire sans broncher, mais finalement éclata de rire face au regard scrutateur de son père.   
- Papa, ça chatouille !   
Son rire se répandit dans l'infirmerie, bientôt suivit du rire nerveux du Duc, faisant retomber la pression. Il serra son fils dans ses bras, l'enfant posant un baiser sonore et rassurant sur la joue de son père. Son visage se détendit un peu, puis se crispa à nouveau en dévisageant les personnes présentes.   
L'Emrys se tenait face à eux, ses yeux bleus marines pétillant, mais il était attendu et sa présence ne surprit pas le Duc. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était que la famille royale en exil soit rassemblée autour d'un lit. Si Alfred n'avait pas été assis face à lui, il aurait juré que c'était lui qui se trouvait dans le lit.   
Il posa l'enfant et murmura :   
- Guillaume, j'aimerai que tu ailles aux cuisines, demander une collation comme quand je t'emmène à la chasse.   
L'enfant suivit le regard dur de son père, posé sur ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères et sœurs. Rowan bougea imperceptiblement la tête. L'enfant pencha à nouveau la tête sur le coté, puis lâcha les hauts de chausse de son père et se dirigea vers la tapisserie entrouverte.   
- Guillaume, l'appela son père, tu as le droit de choisir les sucreries du dessert. Mais seulement si tu ne manges pas tout le plateau !   
- Oui Papa ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup moins chagriné d'être écarté de la conversation.   
Et puis Rowana, non Rowan, lui avait décrit un avenir glorieux. Celui-ci viendrai en temps et en heure. Mais avant il devait grandir, mûrir et apprendre. C'était le message de l'adolescente qui elle n'avait pas eu cette possibilité. Par deux fois elle était venue de nulle part et lui avait sourit. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un bâtard, elle avait confiance en lui.   
Guillaume lança un dernier regard sur l'adolescente aux yeux de jade si changeants, puis disparut dans l'escalier. Robert attendit de ne plus entendre les pas de son fils pour parler.   
- Que fait la famille royale d'Angleterre ainsi rassemblée autour du lit d'un étranger, à comploter dans mon dos, en présence de l'Emrys, alors que vous avez pour ordre de me faire part de chacune de vos décisions ? demanda-t-il, haussant le ton à mesure qu'il parlait.   
- Mon Oncle, commença Godfigu en boitillant vers lui.   
- Il suffit enfant ! De tous les enfants d'Emma, je refuse que vous soyez celle à prendre la parole, ma nièce, car vous savez à quel point le souvenir de ma tendre sœur prisonnière de ce faux roi Danois m'incline à laisser passer le moindre de vos caprices. S'il vous plait. Ne parlez pas ma nièce ! Et d'abord, qui est ce jouvenceau assit ici que je pourrais aisément confondre avec vous Alfred ?   
Rowan se contracta. Le ton employé était assez clair. Les mâchoires d'Edouard et Alfred s'étaient crispées. Elle n'avait pas pensé rencontrer le Duc. Du moins pas avant d'avoir parlé à ses frères. Et cette imprudence risquait bien de lui coûter une nouvelle fois sa liberté. Elle se redressa pour répondre.   
- Je...  
- Cette personne que vous voyez ici est pour le moment sous ma garde, déclara l'Emrys en prenant appui sur son bâton de mage. Et il s'avère qu'elle est également Rowana, votre nièce.   
- Je n'ai pas de nièce nommée Rowana, déclara Robert d'un ton ferme.   
- Et qu'en est-il de l'enfant disparut il y a bientôt quatorze années ? Rétorqua Kaï.   
Le regard dur du Duc quitta l'Emrys pour se poser à nouveau sur la personne dans le lit. Ses cheveux avaient bien ces reflets rosés qui avaient value tant de raillerie au jeune Alfred, et avaient été la fierté de sa sœur Emma. Le visage était légèrement plus rond que celui du jeune prince, et les cils définitivement trop longs pour être ceux d'un homme. Sa taille était certes trompeuse, mais qui connaissait sa lignée pouvait voir à travers l'apparence et rendre à l'adolescente son âge véritable. Et ces yeux qui le regardaient à présent. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il s'agissait bien de sa nièce...  
- Approche enfant que je te regarde de plus près.   
Rowan se glissa hors du lit et s'approcha. Alfred s'interposa, mais l'adolescente d'à peine une demi tête plus petite posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère. Elle se laissa dévisager sans dire un mot.   
- Ainsi cette jeune personne aurait disparut il y a tant d'années. Et pourquoi ni ma chère Emma, ni mes neveux ici présents n'ont jugé bon de me dire qu'une enfant était né avant Hartacnut ? gronda-t-il.   
- Pour la même raison que votre sœur eut tant de mal à trouver époux, et pour laquelle cet enfant fut confiée à la Dame du Lac, puis aux Atlantes, répondit l'Emrys.   
- C'est une Faérienne ? demanda-t-il, employant le mot utilisé par les Atlantes et non par les humains.   
- Et plus encore, car elle est la septième fille née de madame votre sœur. Plus puissant encore que chez le prince Alfred, coule le sang de l'ancien peuple.   
Le regard du Duc se fit à nouveau dur. Alfred qui n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire se mordit profondément la joue.   
- Montrez moi vos ailes ! ordonna-t-il.   
Ces mots qui se voulaient prononcés avec douceur firent sursauter les jeunes gens. Rowan hésita mais vit qu'Alfred était déjà en train de défaire sa tunique. Elle porta donc la mains aux lacets de son épaule. Le dos de son vêtement glissa, et ses ailes immaculées apparurent lentement.   
Le Duc dévisagea longuement les deux jeunes gens. Ses yeux courant d'une paire d'aile à l'autre. Fines et fragiles pour le jeune homme, longues et robustes pour la jeune fille qui avait plus que jamais l'air d'un ange. Son visage était complètement figé, insondable. Il détourna finalement les yeux et se dirigea vers la tapisserie. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, et toujours dos à la pièce déclara :   
- Tout ce qui a été dit ou vu ne doit pas quitter ces murs. Je vous enverrai Réal après le déjeuner. Nous parlerons plus longuement et à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.   
Et sur ceux, il quitta l'infirmerie. Il fallut que le pas du Duc résonnent dans la cour pour qu'Alfred laisse échapper l'air qu'il avait aspirer en déployant ses ailes. Il sourit faiblement à Godfigu dont le regard était fixé à l'endroit où ses ailes étaient encore visibles quelques instants plus tôt. Edouard était silencieux, mais l'orage qui grondait dans ses yeux disait tout. Alfred regarda Rowan, elle leur tournait encore le dos.   
Elle frappa le sol de ses ailes et appuya avec elle de toutes ses forces. Puis elle inspira profondément et s'affaissa, laissant peu à peu ses ailes se rétracter. Elle posa ses mains dans son dos et jeta sa tête en arrière.   
- ça ne s'est pas aussi mal passé que je pensais ! déclara-t-elle plissant les yeux.   
Un sourire malicieux jouait sur ses lèvres. Alfred allait répondre, mais l'Emrys fut le plus rapide.   
- Rowan ! Si Viviane te voyait en cet instant, elle aurait honte de toi !   
Le visage de l'adolescente reprit cette expression froide, insondable et hautaine qu'elle avait développé au service de Morgane.   
- Nos éléments diffèrent et avec eux nos comportements. Viviane n'aurait pas honte de moi, mais de vous pour vous laisser ainsi manipuler par une enfant de 14 printemps ! rétorqua-t-elle.   
Elle roula en arrière et se redressa. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa les deux extrémités des lacets de sa tunique et murmura des paroles inaudibles. Ceux-ci prirent vit, et bientôt, le dos de Rowan fut à nouveau couvert et les nœuds en place sur ses épaules. Elle épousseta ses vêtements et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sous les regards médusés de ses frères et sœurs.   
- Je suppose que nous nous doutons tous de l'identité de chacun, mais l'usage voudrait que nous nous présentions chacun notre tour, murmura Godfigu en s'approchant de sa sœur.   
Kaï acquiesça et inclina la tête.   
- Je suis connu en tant qu'Emrys de Bretagne, chef des Druides. Mais Certains ici me connaissent sous le nom de Maëlwys-Kaï, mage de guerre.   
- Je suis le prince Edouard, fils d'Emma d'Angleterre, déclara le jeune homme blond qui semblait victime de terrible combats intérieurs.   
- Je m'appelle Godifgu, et je suis la fille d'Emma.   
- Je suis Alfred, fils d'Emma, déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux blond rosés, fusillant du regard son frère pour avoir insisté sur son titre.   
- Je suppose que je devrais dire que mon nom est Rowana, fille d'Emma. Mais ignorant tout de mes origines et de mon sang, je me contente de répondre au nom de Rowan pour mes amis, et Kieran pour mes ennemis, termina l'adolescente avec un haussement de tête.   
Les trois enfants d'Ethereld eurent alors un mouvement surprenant après la gravité qu'ils avaient affiché pendant ces présentations. Ils abandonnèrent leurs masques de cours pour prendre leur petite sœur retrouvée dans leurs bras et l'embrasser. Alors seulement, Rowan commença à comprendre ce dont on l'avait privée en l'arrachant à peine née à sa famille.

L'Emrys termina d'ausculter Rowan, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait aucun séquelle de ce voyage solitaire qu'elle menait depuis plus d'une année et la força à se rallonger en attendant la collation. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler la fièvre consécutive aux visions éprouvantes de la nuit précédente. Elle n'avait pas laissé à son corps le temps de récupérer. Elle voulut parler, s'expliquer, mais il lui dit de garder ses explications pour le Duc. Elle ne chercha pas à discuter. Après tout s'il était le chef des Druides, il ne pouvait ignorer ce qui se passait. Aussi se concentra-t-elle sur la bouillie de légume et de lard qu'on lui présenta faisant le meilleur repas depuis plusieurs semaine. Elle en profita pour faire connaissance avec ses frères et sœurs.   
A peine eut-elle finit son morceau de pain, qu'un aigle royal entra dans la salle et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Kaï.   
- Bonjour Réal, je suppose qu'il est l'heure.   
L'oiseau lui mordilla légèrement les doigts qu'il tendit pour le caresser, puis reprit son envol et alla se poser près de Raven.   
- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, déclara Edouard en repoussant sa chaise.   
- Je préférerais m'abstenir, souffla Godfigu. Je dois rencontrer aujourd'hui la Mère supérieur et préférerais me confesser avant.   
Edouard acquiesça simplement. Alfred la regarda suppliant, mais Rowan affichait une fois de plus son masque sans émotion. Elle n'était pas surprise, sa sœur n'avait jamais fait parti de ses visions du futur. Du moins pas celles du futur proche, et elle doutait que celles de ce fut lointain arriveraient un jour si elle pouvait l'empêcher. Elle acquiesça donc et se leva à la suite de son frère.   
- Pourras-tu recommander mon âme à dieu ? Je sais qu'il ne reconnaît pas les faériens comme faisant partie de son troupeau. J'espère juste qu'il aura pitié de nous ma douce soeur.   
Aussi bien Alfred que Edouard avaient les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. Décidément leur petite sœur était pleine de surprises. Godfigu qui culpabilisait se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.   
- J'oeuvrerai pour que vous ne soyez plus pourchassés par les hommes de dieu ma tendre soeur.   
Rowan sourit tendrement en laissant sa soeur s'écarter. Elle ne la reverrai plus si elle réussissait ce qu'elle était venue accomplir. Son cœur se serra. Elle inspira profondément, et se tourna finalement vers ses frères.   
Edouard ouvrit la marche, suivit de l'Emrys et des deux aigles. Alfred s'approcha de Rowan qui ramassait un quignon de pain. Il lui offrit son bras, mais elle le refusa d'un sourire. Alfred remarqua seulement qu'elle avait refusé la robe qu'on lui avait amené et portait toujours ses vêtements de paladins. Il remarqua la manière dont elle se tenait et marchait, d'un pas sûr, la tête haute. Tout dans son attitude témoignait d'une puissance mystérieuse et d'une assurance presque indécente. Et ces anneaux métalliques qu'elle portait un peu partout sur son corps ne faisaient qu'ajouter au mystère. Etait-ce le sang de l'ancien peuple ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas comme elle ? Ou bien était-ce la marque des hommes libres ?   
Ils traversèrent la cour, marchant vers le donjon [5]. Rowan siffla et tendit une main pleine de pain écrasé vers le ciel. Raven vola vers sa maîtresse et se posa sur son épaule, béquetant dans la paume de celle-ci. Elle tendit son autre bras devant elle, et Réal, qui tournait autour d'elle, vint se poser. Il s'envola à nouveau quand le bras de Rowan commença à trembler sous le poids de l'oiseau. Raven resta, enfouissant son bec dans les cheveux courts de la jeune fille.   
- Tu as vraiment bien prit soin de Raven. Je n'avais jamais vu un plumage aussi resplendissant. Il est si sombre, qu'on le croirait noir ! s'exclama-t-il en laissant ses doigts courir sur les plumes.   
- C'était déjà un bel oiseau quand Edouard me l'a confié. Je devrais le remercier un jour. Je dois avouer ne pas être sûre que je serais encore en vie si Raven n'avait pas été là, comme vous l'avez été après l'attaque.   
- Ton don de vision est-il donc si éprouvant et terrible ? s'étonna-t-il.   
- Plus encore que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. La fièvre de ce matin était presque agréable, soupira-t-elle alors qu'il remarquait les coupures encore légèrement visibles sur ses avant-bras. Mais je grandis, je deviens plus forte et surtout résistante. J'espère quand même que la seconde transformation me permettra de contrôler ce don, murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant et regardant Raven prendre son envol.   
- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Mes dons son biens moins développés que les tiens. Quelques tours, des pressentiments. Et j'en resterai sûrement là, vu que mon oncle refuse de me laisser voyager pour étudier la magie.   
- J'apporte le vent du changement Alfred, laisse les regrets et pense plutôt aux opportunités à saisir, déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.   
Leurs yeux de jade se croisèrent, et Alfred vit la détermination et la certitude brûler dans le regard de sa soeur. Comment un être si jeune pouvait être aussi sage ? Il ne le savait pas, bien qu'il se doutait que son enfant n'avait pas d être que joie. Mais à ce moment, il sût qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à la suivre au bout du monde. Il sourit et la saisit par le cou pour la rosser affectueusement.   
- Ne prend pas cet air dramatique avec moi gamine ! Ce qui marche avec Guillaume ne marche pas sur un adulte responsable !   
- Un adulte ? Et responsable en plus ? Tu parles de l'Emrys, non ?   
Il lui frotta la tête un peu plus fort et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

_Suggestion musicale :Howard Shore - the Two Towers - The King of the golden Hall_

Alfred et Edouard s'étaient attendu à un tout autre accueil de leur oncle. En tout cas, sûrement pas celui-là. Le Duc Robert était assis dans son grand fauteuil face au feu, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Le petit Guillaume était endormi contre sa poitrine. Sur un perchoir étaient installés Réal et Raven qui semblaient veiller sur le sommeil de l'enfant. Il leva la tête en entendant les tapisseries s'écarter, et leur fit signe de prendre place autour de la table. Il se leva précautionneusement, Guillaume bien calé dans ses bras. Il alla déposer l'enfant dans sa chambre, deux pièces plus loin, suivi de Réal qui prit place au pied du lit. Ce fut l'une des rares occasions où les jeunes princes virent leur oncle baisser son masque de seigneur pour ne plus être que père. Une fois de plus, le cœur de Rowan se serra, réalisant un peu plus chaque instant ce que ses dons lui avaient coûtés. Le Duc s'assit au bout de la table et fit face à ses trois neveux et au sage Emrys.   
- Et bien, commença-t-il. A présent que nous sommes tous reposés, nourris et en meilleure condition, j'aimerai savoir ce qui amène, d'une part mes propres neveux à conspirer, d'autre part ma nièce jusqu'à présent inconnu, à défier les préceptes de l'Ancien Peuple pour s'occuper des affaires des humains.   
- Moldus pour être exact, le reprit l'Emrys, prenant la parole le premier, comme son âge l'y autorisait. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter des petits noms que chacun donne au peuple de l'autre. Nous devons parler de notre avenir commun, et celui-ci s'annonce bien sombre.   
Le Duc acquiesça et se tourna vers ses neveux, attendant des explications, mais ce fut Rowan qui prit la parole.   
- Messire, je me soumet entièrement au châtiment que vous choisirez, mais ne punissez pas mes frères, car je suis aujourd'hui la cause de leur tourment, dit elle en regardant le Duc droit dans les yeux. Si à ce jour vous n'avez point entendu parlé de moi, c'est que jusqu'à ces derniers mois, j'ignorais tout de ma parenté, ayant été confié à ma naissance à Dame Viviane de Brocéliande, puis à la mort de celle-ci j'ai rejoint les île d'Avalon. Je ne peux qu'émettre des hypothèses sur le pourquoi d'une telle protection. Comme vous l'avez vu, je possède des ailes puissantes, mais la nature m'a aussi doté d'un grand potentiel, magie - des étincelles jaillirent au bout de ses doigts, contrôle du vent - une légère brise se mit à souffler dans la pièce, et le don de Vision. Et c'est aujourd'hui l'une de ces visions qui nous réunit autour de cette table.   
Le Duc n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'avait dit l'adolescent. Il se souvenait de Dame Viviane, amie de leur mère, puis Dame de compagnie d'Emma. Il se souvint des légendes d'Avalon qu'elle leur contait, ce pays perdu au milieu des brumes, refuge des derniers Atlante et berceau des Faériens. En quelques mots, Rowan avait déjà expliqué beaucoup du mystère qui l'entourait.   
- Tout cela est très instructif, Jeune Rowan, mais de ces visions, vous ne nous avez encore rien dit.   
Rowan dont le visage était redevenu impassible à l'instant où elle était entrée dans la tour laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.   
- Vous souvenez vous, il y a de cela 4 ans, du couronnement de l'Empereur Constantin à Rome ?   
- Si nous nous en souvenons, cracha Edouard. Avec cet imbécile de Danois paradant sous les couleurs de l'Angleterre, alors que nous étions enfermé à Caen.   
- Paix mon garçon, murmura l'Emrys en posant ses mains sur la table et s'avançant pour mieux écouter, invitant l'adolescente à continuer.   
- Le Roi Knut, fut grandement impressionné par cette homme, et par le pouvoir qui se concentrait entre ses mains. Il décida de ne pas être en reste, et de devenir l'Empereur du Nord.   
Alfred s'étrangla, Edouard inspira profondément, les deux adultes croisèrent leurs bras sur leurs poitrines et s'appuyèrent au dossier de leur fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Rowan pouvait voir les rouages de leur réflexion se mettre en branle.   
- Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, déclara Finalement Robert en se tournant vers Kaï.   
- Notamment les mouvements incessant sur Muir Nicht [6], acquiesça l'Emrys.   
- Vous voulez parler des navires Vikings que la tempête a jeté sur les rivages du Duc Alain l'année dernière ? s'enquit Alfred.   
Le Duc hocha la tête.   
- Le problème est qu'il n'y avait pas de survivant à l'époque. Nous n'avons donc que des soupçons, rien de concret.   
- Ne s'agit il pas d'une aide aux Vikings d'Ireland ? demanda Edouard. J'ai entendu dire que les partisans de feu-Boré [7] se rassemblaient pour les expulser de l'île.   
- D'autre devaient faire de même chez eux, marmonna Alfred ce qui lui valut un bout coup de pied de Rowan sous la table.   
- Malheureusement, soupira le Duc, j'ai bien peur que les Danois n'aient renouer leurs alliance et apportent à nouveau leur soutien à cet usurpateur de Knut.   
- Prions pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de troupes supplémentaires, murmura Edouard.   
- Je ne sais pas ce que prier nous apportera, mais je peux vous dire ce que ces vaisseaux transportent.   
Tous se tournèrent vers l'adolescente silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Son visage était toujours impassible, mais ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation. Les yeux de l'Emrys pétillaient de malice.   
- Et bien parle Rowan, ne nous fait pas languir plus longtemps, qui s'était retiré depuis un moment de la conversation.   
- Ce que transporte ces vaisseaux, ce sont des troupes venu du Danemark, chargées de prélever un tribu d'Esclaves sur toutes les îles du nord, et de former de jeunes guerriers pour former une grande armée sous les ordres de Knut qui se prépare à soumettre l'Ecosse, puis le Nord tout entier.   
Le silence tomba autour de la table. Mais l'Emrys tira rapidement les conclusions de ces révélations.   
- Une fois Ynys Pridain totalement sous contrôle, le Danemark étant déjà sien, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que les royaumes de Suède et Norvège tombent. L'empereur du Nord ne tardera pas à se lever.   
- Et toutes chances de retrouver un jour la couronne de notre père et de libérer notre mère, seront définitivement perdues, termina Alfred en baissant les yeux.   
Edouard eut le même mouvement, y ajoutant le signe de la croix. Rowan fronça les sourcils. Elle ne croyait pas son frère aussi pieu, ou peut-être avait elle voulu l'oublier de ses visions. Ce froncement avait été imperceptible, mais l'œil exercé du Duc par des années de pouvoir l'avait noté. Ceci le poussa à parler.   
- J'aimerai comprendre, Rowana...  
- Rowan, je vous pries de m'appeler Rowan.   
- Rowan... soupira-t-il, J'aimerai comprendre ce qui te pousse à agir. Je veux dire... Je comprend très bien la présence de Maëlwys-Kaï. Mais toi qui fut conviée à Viviane, et puis, je peux le confirmer à la manière dont tu contrôle les émotions de ton visage, disciple d'Avalon, pourquoi t'intéresser au devenir des moldus.   
L'adolescente un sourire mélancolique étirer ses lèvres. Au fond, avait-elle vraiment une raison de faire ce qu'elle faisait ? Depuis sa naissance, tout avait fait pour l'éloigner du monde tellement humain, comme disait avec dédain Morgian.   
Mais elle était humaine, malgré ce sang plus pur que celui de tant des jeunes Atlantes d'Avalon, malgré ces nouveaux dons et pouvoirs qu'elle découvrait sans cesse. Elle était humaine, de même que sa conscience. N'importe quel apprenti de l'ancien peuple aurait accepté de laisser les Faériens se faire pourchasser, même si c'était laisser leur propres descendants éliminer, et signer leur propre perte à long terme. Mais pas elle.   
Elle n'avait pas cette acceptation de la fatalité, et préférait combattre que d'attendre la mort. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre en sachant qu'elle avait abandonné les siens. Pas après la mort de Viviane, pas après la mort de Morgane, plus après l'apparition de Merlin.   
- Humaine, souffla-t-elle. Contrairement a ce que vous pouvez croire, je suis humaine. Nous faériens, comme les moldus, sommes humains. La politique isolationniste actuelle d'Avalon nous met tous en danger. Et en ces temps obscurs, les foules chercherons un bouc émissaire et l'église se fera un plaisir de pointer les faériens, nous associant à toutes les créatures de l'ombre. Ne me contredit pas Edouard. Nous savons tous à quel point tu déteste ce que je suis en train de dire. Mais là n'est pas la question aujourd'hui.   
Edouard mortifié s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Alfred, mais disparut aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard glacé de sa sœur et des deux adultes.   
- La question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire pour empêcher Knut d'étendre son influence. Puis pour protéger les Faériens.   
- Nous n'allons rien faire pour le moment ! déclara l'Emrys en se relevant.   
Rowan le fusilla du regard, puis se tourna vers mon oncle qui acquiesçait.   
- Mon oncle ! s'emporta Alfred en se levant et serrant les bords de la table à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.   
- Je dois avouer ne pas comprendre vos réactions, déclara Edouard qui essayait lui aussi de se contenir.   
- Les garçon, il vous reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur l'art de gouverner et de protéger son peuple, marmonna robert en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux ?   
Rowan qui s'était contenue jusqu'à présent éclata.   
- Alors c'est comme ça ! Vous aussi vous ne voulez pas faire le premier pas. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour porter l'étendard ?   
- Rowan s'il te plait, commença l'Emrys.   
- Mes Visions ne sont pas assez, vous ne me croyez pas. Malgré les ailes et la magie, vous ne me croyez pas. C'est d'une preuve dont vous avez besoin ? demanda-t-elle tremblant de rage.   
- Rowan ! continua Kaï.   
- Et bien vous l'aurez ! déclara Alfred qui avait lâché la table. Prêtez nous un voilier, et nous vous ramènerons cette preuve !   
- Alfred ! gronda son frère.   
- Oh Edouard, fiche moi la paix ! tu sais très bien que je ne suis d'aucune utilité ici. Ma présence est à peine tolérée par les prêtres, je ne serai plus dans tes pattes si tu me laisses partir.   
- Ta mère m'a confié ta garde ! gronda le Duc.   
- Si je puis me permettre, déclara l'Emrys en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Alfred. Je crois qu'il est temps de leur dire pourquoi je suis ici.   
Tous se retournèrent vers lui interloqués.   
- Vous n'êtes pas là à cause de la lettre de Rowan ? demanda Alfred incrédule.   
Le Duc hocha négativement la tête.   
- Si l'Emrys est ici présent, c'est que nous voulions parler du développement de tes dons, déclara-t-il. Edouard et moi en avons longuement parlé ces derniers mois, et il semblerai que contrairement à ce que l'aspect de tes ailes montrait, tu posséderais un pouvoir magique non négligeable. Pouvoir qui risque de mettre en danger tes proches.   
- Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il.   
- Là ou brille une grande lumière, les ténèbres se rassemblent pour la submerger, déclara Rowan. L'attaque de ce matin n'était pas un hasard.   
- Tout à fait Rowan, tu as toi même été par deux fois victimes d'attaques similaires. Rowan Frémit. _Viviane. Geoffrey..._ elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.   
- C'est donc pour cette raison, continua le Duc, que nous avons décidé de te confier aux soins de l'Emrys en attendant que nous passions à l'attaque.   
Alfred n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.   
- Mais les nouvelles que Rowan nous apportent sont inquiétantes, déclara Edouard, en baissant les yeux sur la table. Si cela se confirmait, nous serions obligés de prendre des mesures radicales. Et nous ne sommes pas prêts.   
- Hum... grogna le Duc en fermant les yeux.   
- Je ne crois pas... commença Edouard.   
- Je pense que c'est une décision raisonnable, déclara l'Emrys. Alfred et moi savons naviguer, et je dois avouer être intrigué par ces mouvements. Je comptais emmener le prince en Ireland, cela ne nous fera qu'un petit détour.   
- Je viendrais avec vous, Déclara Rowan.   
- Non, répondit Edouard automatiquement.   
- Et pourquoi pas ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton autorisation pour me déplacer.   
- Et on voit bien où ça t'a menée. Une petite sauvageonne qui n'a aucune manière et aucun respect des croyances.   
- De quel droit oses-tu me juger Edouard ! murmura-t-elle froidement. Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais il y a encore quelques mois, et maintenant tu voudrais gouverner ma vie ?   
- Je suis l'aîné et ton futur roi et pour cela tu me dois respect. Mon Oncle aidé moi !   
- Rowan, je crois qu'il serait effectivement plus sage de rester auprès de nous. Cela ne nous ferais pas de mal d'apprendre à...  
- Il n'en est pas question. J'ai rompu les liens avec Avalon, ce n'est pas pour me retrouver prisonnière d'autres chaînes.   
- Rowan ! gronda Edouard.   
- Essayez donc de m'empêcher de partir si je le veux, déclara-t-elle en renversant le banc et roulant en arrière.   
En un instant, elle fut sur pieds, sa dague à la main. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son visage avait une expression froide. Edouard se plaça entre l'escalier et la jeune fille. Alfred les regardait ahuri.   
- Rowan soit raisonnable, dehors n'est pas un endroit pour quelqu'un tel que toi. Une princesse ne doit pas vivre comme tu le fais.   
- Quel besoin as-tu besoin d'une princesse pour sœur. Pour l'enfermer avec Godfigu dans un monastère et ainsi apaiser les prêtres ? Non merci, mais très peu pour moi.   
- Mais...  
Rowan ne le laissa pas parler d'avantage. Elle se redressa et rengaina sa dague. Elle posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres et siffla une note brève et stridente. Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles alors que le vent se mettait à rugir à l'extérieur et projeter des larmes tranchantes à l'intérieur. Raven fila à travers la pièce et vint se stabiliser devant la fenêtre de vitraux qu'elle brisa, passant au travers. Rowan se tourna vers Alfred.   
- Rendez vous sur l'île de l'Archange ! Les vents vous mèneront à moi ! Edouard, j'espère qu'à notre prochaine rencontre nos différents seront oubliés. Adieu !   
Elle tourna le dos, et sauta par la fenêtre à présent dégagée. Edouard se précipita pour la rattraper, mais ne saisit qu'une poignée de plumes. Sa sœur avait déjà disparue avec Raven dans la tête qui soufflait dehors.   
Edouard se tourna vers son oncle qui le regardait.   
- Ne me dit pas que j'ai eu tort de la retenir. Tu sais très bien qui elle peut être !   
- Je le sais, répondit il. Mais au moins ne sera-t-elle pas seule puisque Vous allez la rejoindre.   
Alfred, sursauta, comprenant qu'on parlait de lui et de l'Emrys.   
- C'est une enfant difficile à cerner, déclara Kaï en haussant les épaules. Il se peut que se soit elle qui nous protège. Elle a beau être jeune, elle a déjà beaucoup vécu. Et c'est pourquoi elle a du mal à accepter sa condition de femme et le fait que l'on veuille veiller sur elle.   
- Pourquoi cela ?   
- Ah... Laissez moi vous conter ce que je sais de sa vie et des épreuves qu'elle a déjà dû traverser...  
Alfred regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Sa sœur avait bel et bien disparue. Mais il la reverrai bientôt, elle le lui avait promis. Et tout ce que l'Emrys pourrait lui apprendre serait le bien venu. Il se décida donc à reprendre sa place à la table, où le récit avait déjà commencé.   


~*~

[1] _Bachelier :_ dans l'ordre médiéval, le jeune homme est écuyer dans ses jeunes années, puis adulte, on l'appelle bachelier jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne le titre de Chevalier. Il a les mêmes devoirs que les écuyers et doit suivre son Chevalier au combat, bien qu'il commence déjà à chevaucher.   
[2] Emma, eut trois enfants d'Ethereld : deux fils Edouard et Alfred, une fille Godfigu. Je pose dans cette fic que Rowan est une enfant dont on ne sait si elle est d'Ethereld ou de Knut.   
[3] Ai-je vraiment besoin de parler de la foire de Lessay en Normandie ? Faut un peu lire les journaux, lol. Bon d'accord, en gros c'est une foire agricole millénaire où l'on vent des animaux, on fait des concours de bêtes et des plus beaux légumes, meilleurs saucisses, meilleurs Calvados, bref un lieu de rencontre.   
[4] l'île des Forts, nom que l'on donnait à la Grande Bretagne.   
[5] Je rappelle qu'à cette époque, le donjon était une grande tour construite au cœur de la forteresse qui abritait les quartiers du Seigneur du château, et non des prisons ou les chers donjons de notre maître de potion.   
[6] Muir Nicht, nom donné à la Manche en ancien Breton.   
[7] Boré avait été le premier roi d'une Ireland unifiée au début du XIième siècle, mais avait été tué vers 1017 lors d'un raid massif des Vikings.  


~*~

_**Bla bla psy d'Angharrad :**_  
J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais !!! Du coup, j'ai encore du tronquer ce chapitre. Il y aura donc une troisième partie à ce qui était initialement prévu pour le chapitre 7. Argh, moi qui voulais avoir bouclé cette fic pour noël, ça va être noël l'année prochaine ! lol Mais je tiens bon ! Comme promis, un fondateur est mentionné ici. De qui il s'agit ? A vous de trouver. Mais on le verra plus dans le prochain chapitre ! Les choses vont s'accélérer maintenant (je dis ça à chaque fois et c'est le contraire qui se produit TT, croisez les doigts avec moi !)

**Alana Chantelune :** Désolée de t'avoir perdue. Je dois avouer m'être laissée emportée par ma plume. Mais tu verras, tout s'expliquera ! quant à Kaï, normalement, j'ai du expliquer un peu plus de qui il s'agissait ici. Et c'est un de ces foutus personnages secondaires dont on arrive pas à se débarrasser ! mais je crois que tu connais aussi. En fait j'ai cherché et à part dans la chanson avec les deux couples d'amis, j'ai pas souvenir d'autre chose. Si tu te rappelle, hésite pas à me dire !   
**Miya Black :** tu as dû être comblée dans ce chapitre, Vous allez voir que cette pauvre Rowan est pas au bout de ses surprises, et que beaucoup de pouvoir, ça implique beaucoup d'emme***. Lol, je suis démoniaque avec mes persos !   
**Lolo : **j'ai honte de mois. J'avais dit un mois et ça a été presque deux. Pitié me frappe pas ! J'essaierai de pas recommencer ! Je me met à ATL9 dès demain.  
**Naséis : **désolée pour la faute d'orthographe. Pour la bande son, j'ai eu un peu plus de mal cette fois, mais ça devrait coller. J'essaie de vous donner le plus de référence au niveau du titre pour que vous puissiez les trouver facilement. Au fait tu m'as pas dit ce que tu pensais du plan de GWE ? tu comprend pourquoi j'ai préféré HP ?

**Angharrad** - 12 Novembre 2003


	11. Le Secret de l'Emrys

**_Au Temps des Légendes_**

Chapitre 9 : Le Secret de l'Emrys.

**Disclaimers **: Les 4 fondateurs appartiennent à notre chère JKRowling. Les faits historiques n'appartiennent à personne. Seule la plume et la trame de ce récit sont miennes.

**1031 - Mouvement maritimes sur les cotes écossaises. Un bateau Normand portant Alfred, Rowan et l'Emrys part en observation.**

_" Les fantômes sont partie intégrante du décor de Poudlard, ainsi que du monde magique. Mais étaient ils présent avant la fondation ? Et si oui ? d'où venaient ils ? Comment les fondateurs s'étaient ils liés d'amitié à ces esprits pendant longtemps considérés comme manifestation démoniaque ? Ce pourrait il qu'ils aient vu en eux, quelque chose que personne avant n'avait distingué ? "_  
**Jad Du Lac, " La Reconnaissance des Fantômes "**

_Suggestion Musicale_ : Vagrant Story - Melody of Her

L'île de l'Archange, aussi connue sous le nom de Mont Saint Michel brillait de mille feu dans la lueur du matin. Il n'y avait encore sur le rocher qu'une petite communauté de moine, mais là où cinq siècles plus tôt se trouvait une minuscule chapelle s'élevait à présent un petit village.   
Rowan attendait tranquillement que la marée recouvre la route de sable menant au mont. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu envie de venir là. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle retrouvait, en regardant ce bout de cailloux au milieu de la mer, les mêmes sensations que lorsqu'elle rentrait en Avalon.   
Elle n'aimait pas Avalon, pas plus que cela. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était le vent doux qui accueillait le retour des enfants d'Atlantis. Elle aimait que le vent courre sur la mer et agite ses cheveux. Elle aimait cette sensation de liberté, ce moment où rien n'existait plus que le vent et son souffle sur le monde.   
Et c'était cette sensation qu'elle ressentait en approchant du Mont. Cette sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée, perché sur la pointe de l'Archange. Un moine l'avait surprise, là-haut sur le toit, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait regardée, et tel un ange, elle avait disparue dans les lueurs de l'aube.   
Elle était revenue par deux fois au Mont. Il l'avait reconnue et accueillie comme une promesse des cieux. Ils avaient parlés, et il avait compris son erreur, mais il n'avait pas pris peur. Il l'avait acceptée et ils avaient confronté leurs idées. Rowan s'était rendue compte à son contact que plus les moines étaient éloignés de la papauté, plus ils avaient l'esprit libre. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. Dans le cas de l'abbé Hildebert, c'était le bon.   
Elle avait confiance en lui, et savait, de ses visions du futur, qu'il serait un jour un allié puissant. Elle avait confiance en lui. Et aujourd'hui, elle était venue lui confier son trésor. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait confier les livres et parchemins qu'elle avait amassé au cours de ses voyages. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle les perdrait si elle les gardait avec elle. Mais que si elle les confiait, alors le moment venu, elle pourrait les retrouver et partager ce savoir avec les siens.   
Une main se posa sur son épaule. Le regard de l'adolescente ne se détacha pas du soleil se levant sur les terres. Moment de paix avant l'orage. Le frisson qui parcourut son échine semblait se faire l'écho du vent ondulant la surface de l'océan.   
- Tu vas bien Rowan ? murmura le moine.   
- Je pense... Dit Hildebert, tu crois au destin ? demanda l'adolescente sans détourner les yeux du panorama.   
- Je crois... Tu vas rire, mais je crois que les voies du seigneur, ne me coupe pas, je crois que les voies des puissances sont impénétrables.   
Rowan détourna les yeux du paysage et regarda l'homme. Celui-ci regardait le soleil se lever, sa main pressant amicalement l'épaule de la jeune fille.   
- Je pense que chacun a quelque chose à accomplir sur cette terre. Certains des choses plus grandes que d'autres. Par exemple toi, tu vas te battre pour changer les mentalités. Et moi, je vais garder quelque chose pour toi et construire un sanctuaire.   
Les lèvres de Rowan s'étirèrent en un sourire malin. Elle posa sa main sur celle du moine toujours sur l'épaule, tout en baissant les yeux.   
- Tient, Raven vole au dessus d'un bateau qui va avoir des difficultés à repartir si celui qu'ils viennent chercher ne se dépêche pas.   
- Alors je vais devoir te laisser.   
Elle se leva et épousseta ses vêtements et sa cape. Puis elle s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations et déploya ses ailes. Il siffla devant leur blancheur immaculée. Elle sourit en regardant par dessus son épaule.   
- ça tient toujours ta proposition de garder quelque chose pour moi ?   
Il hocha la tête positivement. Elle tira un objet caché entre les plumes de son dos et les plies de sa cape. Elle le posa à plat sur ses mains et murmura des paroles emportées par le vent qui tournoyait autour d'elle. L'objet grandit, prit la forme d'un coffre de bois, orné de runes incompréhensibles aux yeux non exercés. Rowan l'ouvrit, et en tira un petit objet. Elle referma le coffre qui reprit sa taille minuscule et retrouva sa place dans sa paume. Elle souffla sur son autre paume, et un rouleau de parchemin apparut.   
Les yeux du moines s'illuminèrent. L'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main était rouleau du premier siècle, témoignage direct de la venue du Christ. Il regarda l'adolescente et le rouleau, puis l'adolescente et encore le rouleau. Et ce, pendant plusieurs secondes. Rowan le lui tendit.   
- C'est un présent. Le papyrus est abîmé, je ne pense pas qu'il est encore très lisible, mais je pense qu'il te serra d'une plus grande aide qu'il ne m'a été.   
- Est-ce un moyen de me payer Rowan ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.   
- Non, c'est un cadeau à un ami que je ne reverrai sans doute plus avant un moment.   
- Alors je l'accepte. Et je garderai ta boite de Pandore précieusement, petite fille.   
Elle éclata de rire. Elle avait raison de lui faire confiance. Elle aperçut dans son dos, d'autres frères moines, courant vers eux. Elle eut un petit sourire malicieux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jouer de la crédulité des gens. Et plus encore de celle des hommes d'église. Elle joua avec le vent, déployant ses ailes et faisant flotter son manteau telle des vêtements divins et s'éleva dans la lumière du soleil. Tous tombèrent à genoux, faisant des gestes de croix, appelant à la vision divine. Rowan sourit et se laissa glisser vers le navire normand et Alfred qui l'attendait.

Elle glissa dans le rayon du soleil, mais voyant que le bateau était plus grand que ce qu'elle attendait, et surtout plus peuplé que prévu, elle redescendit au niveau de l'eau pour finalement y plonger. Elle utilisa le vent pour former les vagues qui lui permirent de sauter assez haut pour attraper les cordages et se hisser à bord inaperçue.   
Alfred et l'Emrys étaient assis dans un coin du pont, Kaï sur un tonneau, son bâton de mage reposant contre son épaule, Alfred en tailleur à ses pieds, concentré sur un bouton en os, un morceau de bois pointé vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et transpirait abondamment.   
- Allez, fils, c'est le béaba de la métamorphose.   
Alfred grogna, Rowan porta la main à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. Alfred fit tourner sa baguette autour du bouton, puis le frappa trois fois. Le bouton se déforma, sembla se débattre et s'élever pour retomber inerte sur le plancher. Alfred jeta la baguette et cria de frustration.   
- Je n'y arriverai jamais !!   
- Bien sûr que tu y arriveras. Juste qu'on ne commencera pas par la métamorphose. Je voulais tester ton niveau avant de planifier ton apprentissage. Et puis on m'a toujours dit que les faériens à coloration air avaient du mal en métamorphose.   
- Ce n'est pas très gentils de dire du mal des élémentaires de l'air, déclara Rowan en se penchant au dessus de son frère. D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas plus de difficultés que les autres pour la métamorphose, continua-t-elle en saisissant le bouton qu'elle posa à plat dans sa paume gauche, simplement pas le même besoin, termina-t-elle en fixant le bouton des yeux.   
Elle ferma sa main sur laquelle elle souffla, puis elle lança le bouton dans le ciel en chantant : abracadabra. Le bouton devint alors un papillon blanc qui vint se poser sur le nez d'Alfred. Il loucha sur la créature, avant qu'elle s'envole vers la terre.   
- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Alfred en secouant la tête.   
- La bonne gestuelle, un petite dose de magie, beaucoup de mise en scène et le tour est joué, chantonna-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps mon frère.   
- J'ai tellement de retard par rapport à toi, répondit-il en soupirant   
- Tu sais, si je te racontais tout ce qui a fait ma vie jusqu'à présent, tu te rendrais compte que ce corps d'enfant ne correspond pas à celui de mon esprit...   
- Et puis tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! déclara l'Emrys en frappant le sol de son bâton et se redressant.   
Rowan fronça les sourcils, mais il lui sourit, ses yeux pétillaient. Elle se rendit alors compte que les marins avaient cessé de travailler pour la dévisager. Elle les foudroya du regard, puis vit que sa cape dégoulinait sur le pont, trahissant son arrivée à la nage.   
- Et bien quoi ? grogna Rowan. Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un de trempé par l'orage ?   
Les marins furent tellement surpris par la ressemblance de la personne devant eux avec leur prince, et par son attitude hautaine et froide, qu'ils furent pris d'un mouvement de panique et courant dans tous les sens, ils se remirent au travail. Alfred et l'Emrys pouffaient et essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir leurs éclats de rires.   
- Quoi ? demanda Rowan exaspérée.   
- C'est la manière dont tu l'as dit... murmura Alfred, alors qu'il n'a pas plu depuis au moins une septaine...   
- Digne d'Edouard, si je peux me permettre, ajouta l'Emrys.   
Rowan roula des yeux, puis finalement, éclata de rire avec eux.

_Suggestion Musicale : Greensleeves - traditionnel irlandais_

Le vaisseau entama sa longue remontée vers l'île des Forts. Le Duc Robert avait recommandé de ne pas attirer l'attention, or très peu de Normands avaient encore de contact avec leurs cousins vikings. Par contre, le commerce avec l'Ireland s'était développé ces dernières années. Le vaisseau vogua donc vers l'île où vivaient encore de nombreux Celtes. Il fut donc décidé qu'ils longeraient l'Ireland et s'y ravitailleraient avant d'accoster l'Ecosse à Caer Alclyd (Glasgow).   
Rowan était impatiente d'arriver, ne supportant pas que son oncle ait pu mettre en doute ses paroles et ignorer le danger si proche. Et ses visions, de plus en plus fréquentes, ne faisaient qu'aggraver son état de fatigue et d'impatience. Elle ne dormait presque plus, de peur de ce que ses rêves lui montreraient, passant ses nuits à regarder les étoiles, Raven perchée sur son épaule, cherchant à assembler les fragments d'événements.   
Alfred quant à lui, patientait en se concentrant sur les enseignements de l'Emrys. Aussi surprenant que cela lui parut, il ne fit plus de magie après les tests qui s'étaient terminés par sa malheureuse tentative de métamorphose. Au contraire, l'Emrys lui avait fait un grand discours sur l'importance de connaître son corps, ses possibilités et ses limites, ainsi que sur les connaissances minimum à la survie d'un faérien. Aussi depuis une semaine qu'ils voguaient vers l'Ireland, avait il entraîné son corps à devenir plus résistant, et son esprit plus aiguisé. Mais il était loin d'avoir la vivacité de sa sœur, et les heures qu'il passait à étudier le latin lui faisaient regretter de ne pas avoir fait plus attention aux enseignements des prêtres. Imaginer que sa jeune sœur maîtrisait ce langage, et d'autres plus mystérieux encore, ne faisait que grandir son malaise.   
Il aurait aimé être plus proche d'elle, mais Rowan, bien qu'essayant de son mieux, ne parvenait pas à s'ouvrir totalement. Elle lui souriait, l'aidait, riait avec lui, mais elle ne partageait rien de ses pensées profondes, rien de son coeur. L'Emrys lui avait appris plus sur sa soeur qu'elle ne l'avait fait elle même. Et elle se referma sur elle même le jour où il lui parla des événements l'ayant poussée à rejoindre Avalon.   
Depuis, elle ne lui parlait plus du tout passé et restait isolée autant que possible, accroupie à la proue du bateau, regardant les poissons jouer avec le bateau et Raven s'amuser à les effrayer. Il ne comptait plus les nuits où il s'était réveillé pour la voir appuyée au bastingage, regardant les étoiles de ses yeux de jade voilés.   
Il avait toujours cru que sa sœur était une de ces personnes solaires, de celles qui vous illuminent et font que tout autour de vous paraît plus beau à leur contacte. Mais il s'était trompé. Rowan était lunaire, personne silencieuse, mystérieuse et solitaire, agissant dans l'ombre. La nuit était son domaine, la lune son astre et les étoiles ses compagnons éternels. 

Là, sous la lumière de la lune, Alfred prit conscience de la force de sa soeur, mais aussi de ses faiblesses, et souhaita être toujours là pour elle. Le vent souffla autour de l'adolescente, comme pour accepter cette promesse. Rowan saisit les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les yeux et les cala derrière son oreille. Puis elle se tourna vers Alfred qui sortait des ombres. Son sourire était si triste qu'il en eu le cœur fendu. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle le laissa la serrer dans ses bras.   
- Pourquoi es-tu si triste petite sœur ? demanda-t-il dans ses cheveux.   
- Parce que je ne suis pas assez égoïste... répondit elle dans un murmure.   
Alfred resserra son étreinte mais ne dit rien. Il se contenterait d'être là, un ancre dans le tumulte qu'était la vie de sa soeur. 

Le vaisseau s'arrêta à Dublin pour des réparations et le ravitaillement. Rowan était furieuse de ce nouveau délai, mais se retint d'exprimer son mécontentement, voyant la tristesse dissimulée dans le regard de l'Emrys. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'homme sans âge exprimer ce sentiment.   
Les marins étaient heureux, libres d'aller rencontrer les jolies rouquines du pays et de tester leur tempérament flamboyant. Alfred se serait joint à eux si Rowan n'avait pas été là, mais il préféra la surveiller. Il avait peur qu'elle soit attaquée, avec son allure de jeune damoiseau, et les anneaux brillants qu'elle portait sur tout le corps. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils servaient à retenir sa magie trop puissante qui risquerait de détruire son corps si elle l'utilisait librement.   
Il lui avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas une raison pour jouer les proies faciles et elle avait rit, puis l'avait entraîné dans une rixe ou deux. Il avait alors comprit qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille sans défense quand il s'agissait de voyage, et qu'elle avait sans doute plus de talent caché que de cheveux sur sa tête.   
Une fois ceci établit, il l'accompagna dans ses errances autour de la cité. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que Rowan n'allait pas au hasard. Elle suivait les courants magiques qu'il commençait seulement à percevoir d'un lieu à l'autre. Ils marchèrent beaucoup, d'une colline à l'autre, d'un cercle de pierres à l'autre, renouant avec la culture des anciens celtes, et rendant hommage à leurs semblables tombés autour de la capitale Irlandaise.   
Du moins c'est ce que crut Alfred, jusqu'à ce qu'ils surprennent l'Emrys, une nuit. Rowan et lui marchaient à la lumière de la lune, revenant vers la ville de Dublin après une journée sur les chemins. Ils avaient une conversation animée sur la pierre couverte de runes qu'ils avaient trouvé dans l'après-midi, quand Rowan se figea et le poussa derrière un arbre. Il allait protester, mais les yeux de sa sœur fixés sur les ténèbres, et le sourire qui étira ses lèvres l'en dissuadèrent.   
Il fixa donc la même direction que celle-ci, plissant le front pour deviner ce qu'elle voyait. Une silhouette se glissait lentement sur le chemin boueux, appuyait sur un bâton qui aurait pu passer pour un bâton de marche à des yeux non exercés. Mais se révéla être un bâton de mage pour les deux jeunes aux yeux aiguisés.   
- Rowan, souffla Alfred en se penchant par dessus son épaule.   
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui fit signe de regarder. Raven apparut au milieu de la nuit. L'homme se redressa et tandis la main vers l'oiseau qui se posa. Il lui caressa tendrement la tête, murmura quelque chose, puis le renvoya aux ténèbres. Il reprit sa marche, mais cette fois se hâta, ne prenant plus la précaution de marcher comme un vieillard, et disparut bientôt dans la nuit.

Rowan compta jusqu'à dix, puis sortit de sa cachette, et défi sa cape de voyage qu'elle lança dans les branches où elle resta attachée, à l'abri des regards, et se déchaussa. Elle allait se lancer sur la route quand une main se posa sur son épaule et la retint.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches.   
- Tu ne voies pas ? Je le suis !   
- Et puis quoi encore, tu veux t'attirer des ennuis ?   
- T'inquiète pas, si il ne sait pas que nous le suivons, il ne pourra pas nous en vouloir.   
- Parce que se mêler des affaires des autres, tu trouves ça normal ?   
- Et tu as fait quoi en t'embarquant sur ce vaisseau pour l'Ecosse ? rétorqua-t-elle.   
Alfred se figea. Il savait que sa sœur avait de la répartie cinglante, mais il n'avait encore jamais été sur la receveuse. Il savait qu'elle s'était retenue à la manière dont elle inspirait profondément, mais cela n'empêchait que ses paroles, aussi vraies soient elles, frappait toujours juste là où l'on était fragile.   
- Ecoute. Il est peut-être l'Emrys, il n'en reste pas moins qu'un vieux manipulateur et je déteste ne pas savoir avec qui je m'embarque. Question de survie Alfred. Plus tu en sais sur le passé de tes amis, moins tu seras surpris quand ils te trahiront.   
- On dirait que tu parles d'expérience, cracha-t-il ne croyant pas ses oreilles des paroles amères de l'adolescente.   
Elle se tut un instant, et Alfred vit à l'éclair qui passait dans ses yeux qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Si sensible que le vent doux qui balayait le chemin sembla forcir.   
- Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du aller à Bayeux... murmura-t-elle. Tu n'es pas prêt à affronter le monde.   
- Rowan si je t'ai vexée oublie mes paroles. Je parle plus vite que mon esprit ne formule mes idées. Si j'avais entendu ce qu'il disait à Raven, peut-être serais-je en état de mieux analyser la situation, mais...   
- Il a dit : " ne t'en fait pas pour ta maîtresse ou pour moi, la vie est trop courte pour la passer à se reposer. Même quand on est immortel... Si tu es épuisé va dormir. Elle sera bientôt rentrée. "   
- Comment... ?   
- Parce que j'ai rêvé de cette nuit... répondit-elle, je sais que je dois le suivre, et toi aussi, parce que nous allons apprendre quelque chose d'important.   
Il la regarda un instant, puis détacha lui aussi sa cape qu'il roula en boule et lança dans les branches griffues.   
- T'as intérêt à ce qu'on retrouve nos capes intacts, grogna-t-il en ajustant sa ceinture.   
Elle eut un vague sourire, puis fronça les sourcils, et fila, silencieuse comme le vent, à travers la nuit. Alfred jura intérieurement, luttant pour retirer ses bottes, mais abandonna vite et espéra courir assez rapidement et silencieusement pour ne pas la perdre. 

Ils coururent sur un peu plus d'une lieue, Rowan s'arrêtant pour laisser une marque à son frère qui la suivait de plus loin, mais ne s'attardant jamais, de peur de perdre l'Emrys de vue. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur les lieux de la bataille qui avait vu Boré, roi des Irlandais, mourir, il y avait de cela quatorze ans.   
L'Emrys s'attarda, touchant du bout des doigts la terre encore gorgée de sang aussi bien Viking qu'Irlandais. Il la porta à ses lèvres, et Rowan vit briller ses yeux comme jamais auparavant. Mais il ne s'attarda pas et reprit sa marche vers les collines entourant la plaine.   
Rowan se retournant et ne voyant pas son frère jura intérieurement, mais se força à l'attendre. Celui-ci était tout essoufflé lorsqu'il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et la dévisageait comme une bête curieuse.   
- Comment tu fais pour ne pas être à bout de force ? articula-t-il entre deux goulées d'eau.   
- Beaucoup de pratique, répondit elle. On n'a pas comme compagnons de jeu deux loups sans en tirer un certain profit sur le plan physique.   
- Deux loups ? s'étonna-t-il.   
Elle acquiesça tout en se tournant vers les collines. Alfred vit qu'elle voulait repartir. Il avala donc une nouvelle rasade, puis lui rendit sa gourde qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture, avant de se remettre tranquillement en marche.   
- Ouais deux loups. Tu sais, j'avais pas le droit de me baigner avec les autres enfants du village. Du coup, ils m'ont un peu mis à part.   
- Pourquoi tu ne cours plus ? demanda Alfred, se rendant compte qu'elle marchait au lieu de reprendre sa course.   
- Parce qu'il sait que nous sommes là et nous laisse une piste plus visible. Tes bottes font vraiment trop de bruit, faudra qu'un jour je t'apprenne à te déplacer un peu plus silencieusement.   
Alfred écarquilla les yeux, pensant avoir été aussi silencieux qui le vent qui agitait les hautes herbes de la plaine. Puis il plissa les yeux, regardant la direction dans laquelle marchait Rowan, mais ne vit rien de changé par rapport au chemin invisible qu'elle suivait auparavant.   
- Là je suis bluffé, comment tu fais ?   
- Ah... Secret du Vol des Dragons. Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer.   
- Alors ne me le dit pas, répondit il rapidement, la sachant capable de tuer, mais ne sachant pas si elle plaisantait.   
Il préféra ne pas tenter sa chance qui semblait l'avoir abandonné depuis qu'il était entré de plein pied dans le monde des faériens.   
- Je préférerais que tu me parles de tes loups.   
- Ce n'étaient pas mes loups, répondit elle, ses yeux vagues fixant l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Ils étaient libres, reprit elle. Ils m'avaient simplement acceptée comme compagnon de jeu. En fait, j'ai recueilli Remus, alors que sa mère venait d'être tuée par des chasseurs. Son frère, était mort, mais lui luttait. Alors je l'ai protégé, sans pour autant lui faire quitter la forêt. Quand il est devenu adulte, il s'est lié d'amitié à un autre mâle que j'ai appelé Sirius, parce qu'il se comportait plus comme un gros chien que comme un loup.   
Elle parlait avec une telle excitation qu'elle avait détourné les yeux de la route pour regarder son frère et sourire. Alfred était heureux qu'elle lui raconte. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vivante et aurait tout fait pour qu'elle continue à parler.   
- Ça doit faire bizarre d'avoir deux loups comme compagnons de jeux... De ce point de vue là, je suppose que je ne dois pas me plaindre, avec Edouard et Godfigu, je n'ai jamais été seul.   
- Tu sais, c'était marrant d'être avec ces deux là. Toujours à jouer des tours aux animaux de la forêt, mais toujours prêt à m'aider et me protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu s'amuser à piéger Geoffrey !   
- Qui est Geoffrey ? demanda-t-il.   
Rowan se figea. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand d'horreur et son visage blêmit. Elle tourna la tête et se concentra sur la piste.   
- Rowan, tu vas bien ?   
Il saisit son bras et la força à se retourner. Mais ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant avait déjà disparu. Le visage froid et dur avait retrouvé sa place.   
- Ca va, j'ai juste failli perdre la piste.   
- Tu es sûre...   
- Oui, allez dépêchons nous ou nous allons manquer ce pour quoi nous sommes venus.   
Et elle s'écarta de lui. Alfred surpris, la regarda marcher.   
- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
- J'arrive, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.   
Sa sœur était redevenue la froide guerrière du Vol des Dragons. Tout cela à cause d'un nom. Il se jura qu'il s'en souviendrait et la forcerai un jour à parler. 

Perdue au milieu des collines, se trouvait un cercle de pierre. Celle-ci n'avaient rien de la mystiques des autres lieux qu'ils avaient visités. Mais la magie semblait dormir en son sein. Rowan s'arrêta à son orée et empêcha Alfred d'entrer de son bras tendu.   
- Regarde... murmura-t-elle.   
A l'autre bout de l'étrange assemblement de pierre, se trouvait l'Emrys. Il avait rejeté sa cape et marchait, vêtu comme les irlandais de la fin du siècle précédent. Il semblait heureux, vivant, humain. Un mouvement sur le coté fit passer Rowan en mode défensif. Mais ce fut au tour d'Alfred de la retenir.   
Une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante était apparue. Elle portait une longue robe grise, couleur triste, mais qui lui allait admirablement. Celle-ci avait de grands yeux noirs, et fixait le guerrier à la mèche blanche.   
Ils firent un pas l'un vers l'autre, puis s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardaient, comme deux êtres se connaissant par coeur ne parvenant plus à se reconnaître.   
- Mon aimé, murmura-t-elle finalement.   
- Mon âme, répondit-il en franchissant la distance qui les séparait et l'entourant de ses bras.   
Malheureusement, ceux-ci la traversèrent. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.   
- Pardonne moi mon âme, murmura-t-il en s'écartant lui aussi. Je...   
- Chut, ce n'est rien. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps. Les choses ont forcément changées.   
- Certaines oui, et d'autres non. Malheureusement, seules les bonnes choses semblent avoir une fin, murmura-t-il en regardant son poing.   
- Mon aimé ne soit pas si triste. Il y a aussi de bonne choses qui durent.   
- Et quelles sont elles ? Comment veux-tu que je crois que le bien puisse durer alors que je ne suis même pas capable de retrouver ma fille !   
Le fantôme, car s'était bien un fantôme, se figea, puis jeta ses bras translucides autour de lui, cherchant à le réconforter. Il pleurait silencieusement, relâchant la tension qu'il accumulait.   
- Mon aimé, tu la retrouveras. Notre petite fille sera devenue une merveilleuse jeune femme. Et vous viendrez me voir ensemble, puis tu pourras te consacrer au rassemblement des héritiers de Merlin.   
Il essaya une fois de plus de passer sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, mais passa à nouveau au travers. Elle baissa les yeux, gênée, mais il la rassura d'un sourire. Il soupira.   
- Je ne sais plus si je dois vraiment rassembler les Héritiers.   
- Borée, Parle moi, souffla-t-elle en se posant sur ses genoux.   
- Pas ce soir. Nous avons des spectateurs.   
La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers les deux jeunes gens qui étaient restés immobiles à l'extérieur du cercle de pierre. Elle avait l'air aussi surprise qu'eux.   
- Emrys... murmura le jeune homme.   
- Ma Dame, déclara Rowan en esquissant un salut atlante.   
- Ils peuvent me voir ? s'étonna-t-elle en se relevant, ses yeux glissant de l'Emrys aux jeunes.   
- Comme tous les faériens. C'est la magie qui te permet d'apparaître, il est donc normal que les magiciens puissent te voir.   
- Oh Borée, ne prend pas ce ton de professeur avec moi ! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus ton élève ! s'énerva-t-elle en le menaçant de sa main.   
L'Emrys essaya d'attraper sa main, mais celle-ci lui passa à travers et le frappa affectueusement sur le torse. Il sourit mélancoliquement.   
- Permet moi de te présenter Rowan et Alfred. Jeunes gens, permettez moi de vous présenter mon épouse.   
Alfred était pétrifié par la présence du fantôme, et Rowan dut lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il pense à s'incliner.   
- Vas-tu t'incliner devant la reine d'Ireland, grogna Rowan.   
- La Reine d'Ireland ? s'étonna le jeune homme relevant les yeux.   
- Borée, je vois que cette jeune fille a le regard acéré. Un véritable aigle.   
- Comme se doivent tous les héritiers de Bretagne, maugréa l'Emrys en regardant Alfred dont la confusion semblait de plus en plus grande.   
- Par contre ce jeune homme semble perdu. Comme s'il ne connaissait voyait les choses depuis peu.   
Elle s'arrêta de parler et fixa son regard sombre sur les deux adolescents. Elle semblait lire au fond de leur cœur, et Rowan détestait ce type de regard pour l'avoir trop de fois subit.   
- La Reine d'Ireland, répéta Alfred songeur.   
- N'a tu pas vu la broche de sa cape ? Et puis au cas ou tu aurai oublié, le dernier roi d'Ireland s'appelait Borée.   
- Tu parles de ce roi laissé pour mort lors de la Bataille de Dublin en 1017 ? reprit Alfred en dévisageant sa sœur de plus en plus perdu.   
- Laissé pour mort, oui, mais manifestement son heure n'était pas encore venue... déclara la jeune fille en tournant les yeux vers l'Emrys qui la regardait ses yeux pétillants.   
- Il n'y a pas à dire. Tu as bien hérité de la vivacité d'esprit de Merlin, déclara-t-il en se frottant la barbe.   
- N'en attendais-tu pas moins de l'héritière du vent ? demanda le fantôme en posant sa main sur le bras de son époux.   
- Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment vous pouvez être en vie, alors que vos funérailles ont été contées à travers toute l'Europe. J'ai été tellement choqué que votre épouse ai été brûlée vive comme sorcière par ces hommes qui ne respectent même pas l'église...   
- Je ne porte pas le nom d'Emrys pour le simple plaisir du titre, déclara-t-il. Et ce corps sans âge cache déjà un certain nombre de vie vécues.   
- Parmi lesquelles celle de Borée, Roi de l'Ireland réunie, murmura le fantôme en fermant les yeux et inspirant lentement.   
- Oui. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.   
- Comment ce fait-il que vous ayez une fille si vous êtes immortel ? demanda Rowan rapidement.   
- Elle est au courant ? demanda l'esprit de la Reine à son époux.   
- Je m'étonne plus de ce qu'elle ne sait pas que de ce qu'elle sait, dit il en soupirant. Et puis, c'est un peu normal qu'elle le sache, ayant été l'élève de Viviane, puis de Morgane.   
- Oh... laissa échapper la Reine en posant la main sur ses lèvres et dévisageant l'adolescente à nouveau.   
- Mais moi je ne sais pas alors si vous aviez la gentillesse de bien vouloir m'expliquer ! grogna Alfred.   
Rowan et l'Emrys haussèrent les épaules. Le fantôme cacha à peine son sourire devant la frustration du jeune homme.   
- Emrys, ça signifie Immortel dans la langue de Cymry, commença Rowan. Je pensais que c'était juste un mot pour désigner une personne à la longévité accrue. Mais pendant mon séjour à Avalon, j'ai rencontré plus de personnes centenaires que les légendes n'en comptent. Il existe donc en plus des nuances " humains ", " faériens " et " atlantes ", la nuance " immortels ".   
- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, la corrigea l'Emrys. Ces trois nuances existent bien. Immortel n'est qu'un qualificatif à ajouter. Les Atlantes peuvent très bien être immortels, pour ne citer que Viviane.   
- Et comment fait on pour distinguer un immortel des autres personnes ? demanda Alfred.   
- Oh et bien tu n'as qu'à essayer de le tuer, et si il se relève au bout de quelques minutes, il est immortel.   
- Arrête de plaisanter Rowan, c'est pas drôle !   
- Tu veux voir ? demanda-t-elle.   
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle tira la dague attachée à sa cuisse et la lança sur l'Emrys. Le fantôme s'interposa, mais la dague de cristal la traversa sans aucune peine et alla se ficher dans le coeur de l'homme qui s'effondra sans un cri. Alfred se précipita à ses cotés.   
- Par les puissances, Rowan qu'as tu fais ?   
- Rien dont il ne se remettra! répondit elle froidement en arrachant la dague et l'essuyant avec une poignée d'herbe.   
- T'es folle, ma sœur est folle. Doublée d'un assassin. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? mais qu'est-ce.... Aaaahhhhh !   
Le mort venait de lui saisir le bras et se redressait en s'appuyant sur lui. Il secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits.   
- Calme toi petit, déclara-t-il en voyant Alfred pâlir et menacer de s'évanouir.   
- Comme je le disais, tu as devant toi un superbe spécimen d'Immortel. Ce qui ne répond toujours pas à ma question. Je sais que les immortels ne vieillissent pas, ne peuvent pas être tués à moins d'être décapité, et ne peuvent pas procréer. Alors comment pouvez vous avoir une fille ? accusa-t-elle.   
- A cause de la potion de Mortalité, répondit le fantôme pour lui.   
- Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cette potion, déclara Rowan.   
- Parce qu'il n'existe pas de livre traitant de cette potion, reprit elle. C'est quelque chose que nous avons mis au point, Borée et moi.   
- Et que fait cette potion ? demanda Rowan.   
- Elle rend mortel celui qui la boit pour une durée indéterminée. Dans mon cas, ce furent deux années.   
- Je comprend mieux... murmura Rowan en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle enregistrait de nouvelles informations.   
- Pendant cette période vous avez donc pu avoir des enfants, continua Alfred.   
- Tout à fait, déclara le fantôme en passant nerveusement ses mains sur sa jupe.   
- Nous avons eu plusieurs enfants. Mais seule notre petite dernière a survécu.   
- Ma tendre petite Hilda... murmura le fantôme.   
Rowan la regarda et comprit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Mais les fantômes pouvaient ils seulement pleurer ?   
- Qu'est-il arrivé à votre fille ? demanda Alfred dont la curiosité était maladive.   
Rowan jura intérieurement. Et dire qu'elle avait été comme ça elle aussi. Elle allait le remettre à sa place, mais la Reine intervint.   
- Hilda a toujours eu une certaine perception de la mort. Parfois, quand Borée inspectait son armée lorsqu'elle était bébé, elle pointait les soldats et annonçait leur mort prochaine. Le jour de la bataille de Dublin, Hilda se trouvait sur le champ de bataille.   
- Les Vikings se battaient comme jamais auparavant, mais j'avais retrouvé mon immortalité quelques mois plus tôt, continua l'Emrys. Aussi je me battais, bien que les hommes autour de moi tombaient. Je savais que si je prenais la tête de leur chef, alors ils se retireraient. Mais le combat était difficile, soupira le guerrier sans âge.   
- Je n'avais jamais vu une enfant si difficile à tenir en place, reprit la Reine. Pourtant on aurait pu croire qu'avec ses cheveux de feu et ses tresses blondes, elle n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçue. Mais non. Il fallait qu'elle court les champs de bataille avec les équipes de guérisseurs, leur indiquant quel guerrier pouvait être sauvé avec une précision à vous glacer le sang.   
- Un valkyrie... souffla Rowan.   
La Reine sourit tristement.   
- J'espérais ne pas lui avoir transmis cette malédiction en lui donnant la vie, murmura-t-elle.   
- Hilda avait 4 ans, elle fut capturée par les vikings pendant la bataille, reprit l'Emrys. Ils se servirent d'elle comme otage. Je dû rendre les armes et me laisser tuer pour qu'ils lui laissent la vie sauve. Mais cela ne leur suffit pas. Ils avaient peur que ma Reine prenne les armes à ma suite.   
- Ils exigèrent que je sois jugée pour Sorcellerie, puis exilèrent notre enfant, pour empêcher nos partisans de se rassembler autour d'elle.   
- Mais vous étiez de nouveau immortel à cette époque. Pourquoi ne pas vous être enfui et avoir libéré votre fille ? s'indigna Alfred.   
- Parce que nous sommes immortel, mais il est des blessures qui demandent du temps pour guérir. Je passais les quelques jours après la bataille dans un coma si profond qu'on me crut mort.   
- Quand il s'est réveillé, j'avais déjà été brûlée vive, murmura-t-elle. Hilda avait disparue.   
Le silence retomba sur la clairière, laissant le temps aux jeunes gens d'assimiler tout ce que venaient de leur raconter le couple royal. Alfred songeait visiblement à la jeune princesse. Il se sentait proche d'elle. Il avaient le même âge, et le même passé tragique. Alfred songea qu'il avait eu de la chance de partir en exil avec ses frère et sœur à la Cour de son oncle. Hilda n'avait sûrement pas eu cette chance. Il leva les yeux vers Rowan qui regardait la lune, le regard vague.   
- Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi avoir été Roi d'Ireland pour finalement tout abandonner.   
- Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Merlin pour ce qui est de prévoir le futur. Mais j'ai pensé, que si je parvenais à unifier l'Ireland contre l'envahisseur Viking, alors je pourrai créer un pays où les différences n'auraient plus été importantes. Je ne suis devenu roi que par la force des choses.   
- Et surtout parce que tu m'as épousée, ajouta la Dame Grise avec un sourire amusé.   
- Oui aussi. Mais au départ, je ne t'ai approchée que parce que j'ai cru que tu étais l'une des héritières. Enfin, tout ceci remonte bien loin. Ma conclusion de cette affaire fut que l'Ireland ne peut pas lutter si la Grande Bretagne n'est pas elle aussi unifiée. C'est là bas que se trouve le cœur du Royaume de paix qu'Arthur et Merlin voulaient créer.   
- Est-ce pour cela que vous cherchiez à rassembler les héritiers de Merlin ? demanda Rowan. Pour recréer ce royaume disparu ?   
L'Emrys baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.   
- A vrai dire, je ne sais plus. Je t'ai vue à l'œuvre Rowan, ainsi que d'autres, et je ne sais plus si c'est faire un cadeau au monde que de ramener Merlin parmi nous. J'ai peur que vos épaules soient trop frêles pour porter ce lourd fardeau. J'ai déjà vu tant d'entre vous tomber. Je...   
- C'est parce que Hilda est elle aussi une des héritières, que vous avez peur de ce qui se passera si nous rassemblons.   
La Reine poussa un cri de surprise. Alfred qui assistait sans vraiment comprendre la portée des révélations auxquelles il assistait, les regardait en spectateur muet. MaëlwysKaï et Rowan s'affrontaient du regard. Mais l'homme détourna bientôt les yeux.   
- Peut-être est-ce vrai. Je voudrais que ma petite fille n'ai pas à souffrir comme sa mère et moi. J'aimerai qu'elle vive loin des combats, heureuse, entourée d'une ribambelle d'enfant et d'un mari aimant. Mais je suppose qu'il est déjà trop tard. Seulement, j'aimerai la retrouver et lui montrer que je ne l'ai pas oubliée.   
Rowan hocha la tête. C'était sans doute ce que tous les pères voulaient pour leurs enfants. Elle se surprit à laisser ses pensées voguer vers Guillaume et la France. Quel père pouvait donc rêver de bataille et de guerre pour ses enfants. Sûrement aucun.   
Les yeux de l'adolescente se vidèrent et elle parla d'une voix lente et caverneuse.   
- _**Quand les enfants des 4 éléments s'uniront, alors seulement, la paix des faëriens pourra être construite et le Mage Créateur reviendra sur cette terre... Mais avant, chacun devra apprendre et partager, vivre et lutter, tuer et aimer. Alors seulement le cercle pourra être formé et le rêve ressucité.**_   
Rowan ferma alors les yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son frère.   
- Rowan !   
- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit tranquillement la Reine. Les prophéties sont toujours éprouvantes. Surtout pour un corps aussi jeune.   
- Je...   
- Rowan est solide, continua l'Emrys en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Vient, rentrons à Dublin. La nuit se fait courte. Au revoir mon âme.   
- Au revoir mon aimé, souffla le fantôme avant de disparaître.   
Alfred se redressa et suivit l'Emrys hors du cercle de pierre. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, Rowan endormie dans les bras de son frère. Alfred finit par rompre le silence.   
- Emrys ?   
- Oui Alfred ?   
- Je n'ai pas compris tout ce qui c'est dit ce soir, mais je peux vous promettre que nous retrouverons votre fille d'ici peu de temps.   
- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda l'immortel étonné.   
- Vous me dites tout le temps d'écouter mon instinct. Et celui-ci me crie que nous la retrouverons. Peut-être plus tôt que nous ne le pensons.   
- Faîtes que les puissances t'entendent. Cela fait presque quatorze années maintenant...   
- J'ai confiance, murmura Alfred. Nous te retrouverons bientôt Hilda.   
Cette nuit là, et les suivantes, les rêves d'Alfred furent hantés par une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roux, dont le visage était encadré par deux tresses blondes et dont les yeux brun pénétraient son âme comme l'avaient fait ceux de la Reine fantôme. 

_**Bla bla Psycique d'Angharrad**_   
Avec 15 jours de retard et 20 pages en moins, voici le nouveau chapitre d'ATL. Je voulais allez beaucoup plus loin, mais le crash de mon ordinateur m'a trop déprimée. Je pense avoir tout de même reconstitué le principal de ce chapitre. (En tout cas tout ce qui me servira pour la suite !) Sinon à la question chapitre tout court toute les semaines ou chapitre très long une fois par mois... Et ben je vais essayer de faire chapitre moyen tous les 15 jours à trois semaines ! 

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Alana Chantelune** Le retour de Geoffrey... C'est pas pour tout de suite... Vraiment pas... Salazar ? Pas tout de suite non plus, mais + vite que Geof ! Helga ? prochain chapitre ! Ce que je lui prépare, tu en a eu un avant goût ! Pour les musiques, j'essaierai de les mettre sur mon site quand j'aurai fini celui-ci. Merci^^   
**Naseis **Bayeux = Boillaux ? tu sais quoi j'ai reçu une carte de noël et j'ai lu Boyaux joël ! lol - alors le " que trépasse si je faiblis " c'est du Godefroi le hardi, soit un siècle plus tard qu'ATL. Montjoie, c'est le cri des chevalier français depuis l'époque de Charlemagne. Pour Knut et l'Ecosse... ben tu verras... Merci pour le bisous ! c'est vrai que ça m'a remonté le moral de voir vos réactions. Merci bcp !   
**Bastetamidala **ben on a pas mal discuté par mail. Alors juste merci de lire et de commenter !   
**Lolo** Merci !!   
**Miya Black** non non pas Alfred. En fait j'ai qques chapitre de retard sur tout ce que j'annonce à chaque fois. Mais ça devrait se débloquer j'espère. MaëlwysKaï comme dans OSS ! parfaitement ! J'ai lu quelque part que l'on vivait toujours entouré des mêmes âmes. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas !   
**Solla** Je dois avouer avoir eu le même problème que toi à perdre mes fics préférées ! Du coup, j'ai un dossier de bookmark spécial ff.net où y'a lien direct sur le dernier chapitre de chaque fic que je lie. Je sais c'est débile, mais au moins ça marche ! lol. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes donnés le mots sur mon écriture, mais j'ai eu plein plein de compliment dessus, et pas que sur cette fic ! C'est un grand honneur et un plaisir que de vous offrir une belle plume ! Merci merci et encore merci !!!   
**Loo** Merci ! c'est vrai 5-6 pages c'est trop court pour cette fic qui est un peu à part du monde HP. Du coup c'est long, mais je n'arrêterai pas ! Et si jamais un grand malheur se produisait (je touche du bois) je vous mettrais le plan détaillé par chapitre, pour ne pas vous laisser sur la fin ! Merci !

**Angharrad** - 30 Décembre 2003


	12. Le Vaisseau Viking

**Au Temps des Légendes**

Chapitre 10 - Le Vaisseau Viking

Disclaimers : Les 4 fondateurs appartiennent à notre chère JKRowling. Les faits historiques n'appartiennent à personne. Seule la plume et la trame de ce récit sont miennes. 

**1031 - Mouvement maritimes sur les cotes écossaises. Un bateau Normand portant Alfred, Rowan et l'Emrys part en observation.**

" Je me suis souvent demandé comment les personnages de l'histoire, qu'ils soient humains ou faériens, réagissaient aux situations extrême. Personnellement, j'aime à penser que toute situation désespérée comporte obligatoirement une issue de secours, bien que celle-ci soit souvent soigneusement masquée par la peur qui nous envahit. Calme et réflexion sont les maîtres mots de notre salut. Nous ne devons pas nous abandonner à la peur, à la colère, à la violence. C'est ce dont je voudrais me convaincre. Ma seule certitude, est que, quoi que ils fassent, ils acceptèrent toujours les conséquences de leurs actes. " 

Jad Du Lac, " Ce qui fit les Grands Hommes  "

Après les révélations sur le passé de l'Emrys, les relations avec les deux jeunes gens changèrent. Alfred semblait s'être prit d'affection pour le 'vieil' homme. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, bien sûr pour son entraînement magique, mais également pour parler du passé. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se lasser des récits de l'unification de l'Ireland, mais n'attachait que peu d'importance à l'échec, comparé à l'ampleur de l'entreprise. Et quand les souvenirs devenaient trop pénibles ou douloureux, ils parlaient de la reine et parfois d'Hilda. Ils en avait tellement parlés qu'Alfred pensait la connaître plus que sa sœur. 

Rowan quand à elle semblait moins hostile face au sage. En fait non, elle était devenue indifférente et distante, perdue dans ses pensées, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger de trahison immédiate inconnu. Raven fut bientôt le seul être à lui tirer des réactions. Elle passait ses journée accroupies à la proue du navire, le regard tourné vers la mer et l'Ecosse au loin, à la recherche d'un signe. 

Celui-ci vint enfin alors qu'ils remontaient depuis quelques heures la rivière vers Caer Alclyd [1]. Le silence venait de tomber en même temps que la nuit amenait un épais brouillard. Rowan se redressa lentement, inspirant profondément. Alfred l'ayant vu bouger s'approcha. 

" Que se passe-t-il ? " 

" Si la température descend brusquement, je dirais une nouvelle attaque des marcheurs de la nuit, " répondit elle en faisant craquer les articulations de son cou. 

" Tu veux dire les buveurs de sang ? " la reprit Alfred. 

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. 

" Je ne suis pas sûr, " coupa l'Emrys qui regardait lui aussi avec inquiétude vers l'avant. " Mais ne prenons pas le risque d'effrayer l'équipage. Alfred ? " 

" Oui chef ! " 

" Demande au navire de ralentir. " 

" Et de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité, je sais, " enchaîna le jeune homme. 

" En fait, j'aurais juste dit qu'ils se tiennent prêt pour la tempête qui approche, " murmura Rowan. Son visage était encore plus froid et distant, et une lueur étrange dansait dans ses yeux, alors que la brise devenait plus forte. 

Alfred n'attendit pas d'explication, elle ne les lui donnerait de toute façon pas. Il se précipita donc vers le capitaine, rassemblant toute son autorité, sachant qu'il devrait argumenter une fois de plus. 

L'Emrys s'approcha de l'adolescente qui venait de tirer ses botes et bandait ses jambes et avant-bras de lanières de cuir. 

" Tu comptes les affronter seule ? " demanda l'homme sans âge. 

" Pas vraiment. Pas que deux bateaux soient vraiment dur à abattre avec un bon coup de vent. Mais il y a des innocents à bord. " 

" Que vas-tu faire ? " 

" Et bien si comme cette brume le laisse supposer, ils ont été attaqués, je coulerai les vaisseaux. " 

" Et sinon ? " 

" Alors vous comprendrez pourquoi le vol des dragons m'appelle Kieran [2]. " souffla-t-elle gravement. 

L'Emrys sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale face au manque d'émotion sur le visage de l'adolescente. Raven émergea de la brume et vint se poser sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse. Rowan hocha la tête, écoutant l'oiseau et le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, seul témoin des émotions de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna finalement vers le vieux guerrier. 

" Un des vaisseaux s'est abîmé. Le second a fait demi-tour. Il n'y a pas de marcheur de la nuit. " 

" Alors nous attaquerons. Je vais donner les ordres. Je suppose que tu étais éclaireuse, " Rowan acquiesça silencieusement. " Alors infiltre le navire, sème la panique à bord. Robert voulait des preuves, il les aura. " 

Rowan hocha la tête, puis grimpant sur la proue, elle déploya ses ailes et disparut à la suite de Raven. L'Emrys se tourna vers le pont et les Normand entourant Alfred et contestant les ordres du jeune homme. Il leur cria : 

" Aux armes compagnons, la bataille n'est pas loin. Affrétez le navire et préparez vous à l'abordage ! " 

~*~

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Rowan pour atteindre le navire viking. Celui-ci naviguait lentement, de grands brasiers allumés à chacune de ses extrémités. Des cris raisonnaient en de nombreuses langues. Rowan tendit l'oreille, cherchant celle qui revenait le plus souvent et qu'elle saurait utiliser si jamais elle était surprise. Mais elle ne décela clairement qu'un breton au fort accent gaélique et un mélange de mauvais dialecte des îles nordiques. Ce qu'elle attendait et craignait. On saurait tout de suite à son accent qu'elle venait du sud, mais elle devrait faire avec. 

Des coups de fouet volaient, des cris se perdaient dans l'obscurité. Le bateau était en pleine effervescence. Sans doute les vikings réorganisaient ils la charge sur le bateau. Peut-être avaient ils sauvé plus que Rowan ne l'avait supposé. 

Posée sur une branche sur la rive, elle regarda glisser le navire à travers la brume. Il y avait plusieurs courbes avant d'atteindre le navire normand. Elle avait donc largement le temps de s'infiltrer. Raven se posa à coté d'elle et la regarda étrangement. Rowan lui frotta la tête. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est qu'une bête mission d'infiltration. Vient me prévenir quand le vaisseau normand sera à proximité de la cible. " L'oiseau secoua la tête et lança un cri perçant tout en s'élevant. Rowan sourit, secouant la tête en même temps que son aigle compagnon. Puis le masque impassible qu'elle appelait à présent Kieran, revint sur son visage. Le navire était à porté, elle se laissa donc glisser sur les courants d'air qu'elle avait invoqué et atterrit lentement à l'une des extrémités du navire. 

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, les Vikings n'étaient pas en train de se réorganiser. Au contraire, ils semblaient se partager les prisonniers et les victuailles. A tel point que personne ne s'aperçut de sa présence. Tant mieux, elle pourrait plus facilement descendre dans la cale, ce qu'elle fit à la première occasion. 

Elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle, son nez se fronçant de dégoût aux effluves qu'elle perçut. Ce n'étaient pas des vikings. Elle en avait à présent la certitude. Des pirates aventureux qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Mais pas des adversaires dignes de leurs noms. Elle ferma son esprit et se concentra sur sa mission première. 

Avançant parmi les caisses et paquets, elle trouva bientôt la poutre à laquelle était scellée la chaîne des esclaves, ainsi que les réserves de poudre. Elle réfléchit. Fallait il prendre le vaisseau ou simplement ramener des preuves à son oncle. Elle fit un rapide calcul. Le matériel n'avait aucune valeur. Ils étaient encore assez proche de l'Ireland pour aller s'y ravitailler avant de rentrer. Elle décida donc de poser une mèche. 

Elle remercia silencieusement le Vol du Dragon et Morgane, leurs enseignements lui permettant de poser la fameuse mèche, de l'allumer et de la rendre indétectable aux yeux non exercés dans l'art de la magie. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le point de scellage de la chaîne à esclaves. 

Ceux-ci virent la silhouette sombre s'approcher et remuèrent, comme craignant les coups et insultes. Rowan les ignora et s'approcha des deux gardes qui s'étaient levés. 

" Que fais-tu là gamin ? " demanda celui qui avait encore assez de dents pour être compréhensible. 

" Ils m'ont envoyé ici. J'ai pas le droit à autre chose qu'à cette cape d'après le capitaine. Pas assez d'ancienneté. Par contre, il veut vous voir pour discuter vos récompenses. " 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, leurs yeux brillants d'envie et de cupidité. Trop prévisibles, le sens de ses paroles suffit à leur faire ignorer son drôle d'accent. 

" Su'veilles les, g'mins. Et si j'mais ils piaillent t'op, d'nne du pied ! " déclara celui qui n'avait plus de dents dans un accent tel que Rowan fut soulagée qu'il n'attende pas de réponse. Ils disparurent rapidement et Rowan se baissa vers le point d'encrage. 

" Et m*** ! " grogna-t-elle. En sentant les prisonniers remuer dans son dos et s'agiter. " Cessez de tirer sur la chaîne ou je ne pourrai pas vous libérer ! Un vaisseau va nous aborder pour vous ramener sur des rivages plus paisibles. " expliqua-t-elle d'abord en breton, puis en gaélique, voyant que tous ne l'avaient pas comprise. " Mais pour le moment, faîtes comme si j'étais un des leurs ! " cracha-t-elle voyant qu'ils s'approchaient curieux et heureux. 

Elle parvint enfin à dégager l'anneau de scellage sous les ballots de marchandises. Elle posa sa main sur le dispositif métallique et prononça une formule magique complexe. L'anneau sauta dans sa main, libérant la chaîne. Elle fit signe au prisonnier le plus prêt de tirer sur celle-ci. Ses fers, furent bientôt libres, il pouvait marcher normalement, même si ses mains étaient encore attachées. Les un après les autres, dans un silence tendu, les prisonniers se libérèrent. 

Rowan se dirigea vers l'ouverture arrière et s'y campa. 

" Pourquoi ne sortons nous pas ? " demanda un des prisonniers. 

" Mon vaisseau n'est pas encore arrivé. Il ne faut pas qu'ils découvrent tout de suite que vous pouvez vous échapper. Êtes-vous tous libres ? " demanda-t-elle en dévisageant la bande de personnages hirsutes aux pieds de l'échelle. 

" Non, ils se partageaient encore les femmes et les enfants. Il doivent être dans l'autre partie de la cale. " répondit un vieillard en baisant les yeux. 

" Je peux y accéder d'ici ? " demanda Rowan en regardant le mur de bois qui séparait le compartiment en deux. 

" Pas sans attirer leur attention. " déclara avec regret un autre qui avait été assis contre la cloison. 

" Alors je vais passer par l'avant. Quand vous verrez un aigle noir, la voix sera libre. Il vous faudra alors rejoindre l'autre navire avant que celui-ci n'explose. " 

" Comment ? " 

" Pas de question. " le coupa froidement Rowan. 

Elle n'attendit pas leurs protestations. Elle gravit l'échelle à la vitesse du vent, ne laissant pas aux yeux humains le temps de la voir s'extirper des entrailles du vaisseau. Elle espérait qu'ils attendraient. Si ils sortaient avant qu'elle ne leur envoie Raven, ils seraient tous tués. Elle espérait que la peur de la mort, et l'espoir d'être libérés, étaient suffisant pour les rendre raisonnables. 

Elle dut se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour éviter les chopes de bière qui volaient et accéder à la seconde échelle. Elle entendit les cris et les pleurs s'élever à travers le trou. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin ? " appela le vieux qui avait encore des dents. 

Rowan jura. Elle avait été trop lente. Elle sauta dans le trou et tira sa dague. 

" Qui es-tu ? " s'enquit l'homme de garde auprès des enfants. 

" Alerte ! un intrus dans la cale des gosses ! " cria le vieillard. 

" Attrapez moi cet avorton ! " grogna celui qui se voulait le chef. Mais Rowan glissait déjà vers lui. Elle passa dans son dos et d'un coup de dague dans l'arrière du genou, elle trancha les tendons. Il s'effondra avec un cri, ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes. Rowan se tourna vers le suivant qui frappa du bâton. Elle l'évita, recula, dansa pour finalement se retrouver, prise au piège contre une parois. 

" Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, " déclara l'homme rejoint par d'autres gardes. Que faire, elle était piégée. Sa force physique ne la sortirait pas de ce mauvais coup. Elle songea un instant invoquer les vents, chose qui lui était la plus naturelle. Mais tous seraient touchés par les lames d'air solide. Et le temps pressait. La mèche n'était si longue. Elle dut donc se résoudre à la magie commune. 

" On verra qui est le plus malin, un gamin, ou une bande de pirates ! " marmonnait elle. Elle fixa de ses yeux le pirate le plus proche qui recula, impressionné par ce visage froid. Elle le pointa de sa dague, puis déclama d'une voix neutre : _Rictus Sempra._ Le premier guerrier vola, et alla s'écraser contre le plafond bas. Elle pointa le suivant. Ce vieillard si fier d'avoir démasqué l'intrus, ayant oublié qu'elle l'avait trompé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle répéta la formule, et l'homme alla s'écraser aux pieds des enfants. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour le rouer de coups, l'empêchant de se relever. 

Rowan s'était entre temps occupé du troisième, qui lui avait résisté au sortilège. Du moins en apparence. Il se révéla être en fait tellement massif, que debout, il devait plier le cou, et sa tête touchait encore le plafond. Ayant percuté une poutre verticale, il était à présent coincé en position debout. Rowan augmenta la quantité de magie dans son sort, par précaution, et envoya le quatrième pirate à travers le sol du navire. 

" Autant pour la discrétion... " grommela-t-elle. Elle pointa sa dague vers les autres, mais ceux-ci prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, glissant sur les échelons vermoulus, et criant au diable. Rowan rengaina sa dague et courut au point de scellage. Les enfants étaient tout excités, il ne leurs fallut que quelques secondes pour se libérer. Elle les regarda, une vingtaine, et pas tous si jeunes qu'elle l'aurait cru. Certains devaient avoir son âge, et même des plus âgées chez les filles. Après tout n'avaient ils pas parlé de femmes aussi ? 

Elle s'étonna qu'aucun pirate ne soit revenu à l'attaque. Un grand coup les déséquilibra tous, projetant la plupart au sol. Une fillette ne se releva pas et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. La panique menaçait de les submerger. Rowan saisit l'enfant dans ses bras et se tourna vers ses compagnons. 

" Levez vous ! vous ne serez sauvés qu'une fois sur l'autre navire. Suivez moi ! " 

Rowan lança le mouvement, mais ne grimpa pas immédiatement à l'échelle. Elle attendit quelques secondes. Raven apparut bientôt, suivi d'Alfred. 

" Rowan où es-tu ? " 

" Ici frangin ! tu peux aider les enfants à embarquer sur le bateau ? " 

" Pas de problème." répondit-il en attrapant la main d'un premier prisonnier et l'extirpant de la cale. Rowan regarda Raven dans les yeux. Celle-ci répondit d'un cri strident, puis sortit par le trou fait quelques instants plus tôt par le pirate. 

" Alfred, il faut évacuer les prisonniers puis décrocher. J'ai mis le feu aux poudres et mal calculé la longueur de la mèche. " cria-t-elle en aidant les enfants à monter. 

" Uho ! " sursauta-t-il. " Je sonne la retraite. Dépêchons nous. " 

Rowan ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle grimpa l'échelle, l'enfant sanglotant contre son torse. Elle leva les yeux, et vit que l'Emrys tenait à distance les pirates avec quelques matelots, tandis que les prisonniers sautaient d'un bateau à l'autre. Elle approcha du bord et voulut détacher l'enfant de son corps ; mais celle-ci résistait. 

" Allez voyons, il faut que tu ailles sur le bateau. Et moi je dois aider les autres à s'occuper des méchantes personnes. " 

" Non, j'veux pas... " répondit la fillette en serrant plus fort les pans de cape auxquelles elle était attachée. Alfred tenta de l'arrachée, mais elle cria plus fort, enfouissant sa tête contre la poitrine de Rowan. Raven survola le navire, passant prêt de l'Emrys. Rowan décompta dans sa tête le temps qui avait passé. La poudre ne tarderait plus à sauter. 

" Dégagez tous ! Le vaisseau va couler ! " cria-t-elle en sautant sur le pont du bateau normand. Les marins les rejoignirent rapidement. L'Emrys resta en arrière, regardant de ses yeux marines plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Puis après avoir flanqué un dernier pirate inconscient à l'eau, il daigna rejoindre le navire. 

" Jolie ta nouvelle décoration. Quoi que un peu encombrante. " remarqua-t-il en voyant Rowan, l'enfant toujours agrippée dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder froidement. Alfred lui cacha difficilement son éclat de rire. Le vaisseau normand s'écarta de celui des pirates. 

" Je pense que nous avons toutes les preuves que nous voulions. Nous pouvons faire voiles vers l'Ireland et puis vers la Normandie. " déclara l'Emrys à regret. Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le vaisseau, de même que Rowan. Un explosion retentie, et celui-ci prit feu. 

" Noooonnn ! " hurla la fillette qui tomba des bras de Rowan et courut vers le bord. 

" Arrête ! voyons tu ne vas pas plonger petite sotte ! " s'écria Alfred en l'attrapant par le dos de sa tunique. L'enfant se débattait. Rowan voulut la reprendre dans ses bras mais se figea. Ses yeux se vidèrent. Les cris, les flammes, cette vision qui la tourmentait depuis tant de semaines. Elle n'avait pas vérifié que les deux morceaux de cale faisaient bien toute la longueur du vaisseau. Il y avait une autre trappe, dans laquelle avaient été enfermées les femmes. 

Elle avança. Vers le bastingage, complètement perdue dans le feu de sa vision qui cette fois allait plus loin que tous ses rêves. Elle allait tomber à l'eau quand un bras la rattrapa. 

" Rowan qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? " s'exclama Alfred qui retenait l'enfant d'un bras et sa sœur de l'autre. 

" Il y a encore des prisonniers à bord. " dit elle d'une voix sans timbre. 

" Quoi ? " 

" Hilda !!!! " hurla la fillette se débattant toujours. Alfred se figea, l'Emrys sursauta et Rowan en profita pour échapper à la poigne de son frère. 

" N'y va pas !" ordonna le commandant du navire à Rowan. " Aucun humain ne peut sortir vivant d'un tel brasier ! " Elle ne dévisagea un quart de seconde. 

" Alors je n'aurai aucune difficulté vu que je ne suis pas humaine. " cracha-t-elle avec dédain. 

~*~

Elle déploya ses ailes et fut à nouveau sur le vaisseau pirates en quelques battements d'ailes. Celui-ci ayant été déserté, Rowan ne prit pas de pincette et invoqua les vents à son aide. Entourée de son élément, elle créa des lames d'air plus tranchantes encore que sa dague et découpa le pont. 

Mais Rowan toujours prise dans les limbes de sa vision n'avait pas prévue que le vent attiserai les flammes. Aussi quand elle ouvrit enfin le compartiment où se trouvaient les femmes, il ne restait que l'extrémité arrière qui était encore épargnée. Heureusement pour elle, elles étaient peu nombreuse, et si effrayées, qu'elles ne protestèrent pas et obéirent sans contester. 

Le navire normand s'était à nouveau approché, mais le capitaine, à cause des flammes avait refusé de trop approcher. Rowan vit la peur sur son visage quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il était clair qu'elle avait plus l'apparence d'un démon que d'un ange, ses ailes noircies par la fumées, son visage sale, ses yeux étincelants et sa cape déchirée et tachée de sang. Les femmes semblaient également rassurées en traversant la planche qui les menait à la liberté. 

Rowan regardait inquiète le feu progresser. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce feu. Quelque chose de surnaturel. Voulant tester sa théorie, elle pointa son cristal vers les flammes. Celui-ci l'absorba puis le rejeta violemment, lui faisant lâcher l'arme. 

" Rowan que fais-tu ? rejoint nous ! " ordonna l'Emrys qui se tenait en proue du navire normand et regardait inquiet le feu. Celui-ci semblait dangereusement darder ses bras vers l'esquif. Elle regarda le groupe de jeunes femmes, cherchant la chevelure rousse qui lui était si familière. Mais elle n'était pas là. 

Sans un mot, Rowan se précipita dans les flammes et plongea dans les entrailles du navire, sous les cris de stupeurs et de frayeurs de son frère. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, la personne qu'elle cherchait était bien plus importante. Elle traversa tout le navire, et se retrouva en queue. Là où une autre pièce avait été cachée. 

La chaleur était insupportable, mais quand elle força enfin la porte, elle trouva un îlot de fraîcheur. Elle inspira profondément, reprenant son souffle, puis s'immobilisa à la vue devant elle. 

La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur le tapis de paille, tentant de couvrir sa nudité avec les lambeaux qui avaient du être ses vêtements. Il y avait du sang sur le sol. Rowan crut au pire, voyant son visage en état de choc et les larmes qui coulaient sans s'arrêter. Mais elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps caché par les caisses de marchandises précieuses. Elle était sauve, du moins physiquement, et si ils arrivaient à sortir de là avant que le bateau coule. 

Une poutre s'effondra à l'entrée de la pièce, et l'équilibre du bateau changea. Rowan jura. Le bateau s'enfonçait dans les eaux. 

" Hilda... " appela-t-elle doucement. La jeune fille bougea à peine. Elle était en état de choc avancé. A tel point qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que ses cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux pieds avaient pris feu. Rowan détacha sa cape et la jeta sur la jeune fille pour étouffer les flammes. Elle hurla, se débattit, le bateau trembla comme pour se faire écho des émotions de la jeune femme. 

Rowan fut projetée en arrière par ces vibrations. De la magie de Terre ! Elle était élémentaire de la Terre ! Et sa magie se sentait menacée par la magie de l'Air de Rowan. Dans l'état où elle était, elle les tuerait toutes les deux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était en danger de mort. 

Rowan se releva difficilement, perdue entre les flammes et l'eau qui commençait à monter. Elle posa ses yeux de jade sur la jeune femme qui s'était relevée et la dévisageait aussi. " Helga... " souffla-t-elle à la silhouette. Ses cheveux roux étaient un feu vivant, ses vêtements jaunes et noirs, à la lumière du foyer, et ses yeux bruns... grands ouverts de surprise, comme si elle reconnaissait l'adolescente devant elle. 

" Rowena... " murmura-t-elle. Rowan secoua la tête. Ce nom. Elle l'avait entendue, dans ses visions d'un futur lointain, mais était-il toujours aussi lointain ? Quand les 4 furent enfin réunis... Quand ils... Elle secoua la tête et vit la jeune femme tomber inconsciente. 

Elle la rattrapa. Au moins ne lutterait elle que contre le feu et l'eau montante. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'aperçut qu'elle était vraiment grande et plus âgée qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Rowan elle même n'était pas petite pour une femme, et pas négligeable par rapport aux damoiseaux de son age. Mais Hilda était définitivement plus grande que la moyenne. 

Elle repoussa ces considérations dans un coin de son esprit. Il fallait sortir de là. Etendre ses ailes n'aurait fait qu'offrir une plus grande surface d'accroche au feu. Resserrant sa cape autour de la rouquine, elle plongea dans les flammes et traversa à nouveau le navire. Dès qu'elle le put, elle revint sur le pont et fit signe aux normands d'un jet d'étincelles bleus et bronzes qu'elle était toujours en vie. 

Des ordres retentirent. Elle jura. Elle avait été trop lente. Le navire s'était écarté. Si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait pas eu de problème. Mais avec Hilda... L'Emrys et Alfred se tenaient à la proue du vaisseau normand qui avait déjà mis une bonne distance, à force de rame, entre lui et le bateau pirate. Rowan songea à plonger, mais c'était retomber entre les mains des pirates dès qu'elles toucheraient terre. Et nager avec Hilda jusqu'à ses alliers était hors de question. 

Raven apparut et vint planer devant sa maîtresse. Celle-ci écouta les cris de l'oiseau, puis leva ses yeux vers le vieux magicien. Il tendit son bâton et elle vit Alfred faire de même avec sa baguette. Elle fronça les sourcils évaluant la situation, puis saisit son cristal dans sa main droite. Puis elle tendit la gauche vers les deux faériens et prononça les sortilèges qui feraient léviter le corps inconscient. 

Il fallut quelques seconde à Rowan pour dégager Hilda des flammes. Puis la faire flotter lentement, mais sûrement vers le vaisseau normand. Autour d'elle, le navire grinçait, criait et menaçait de se rompre. Mais elle ne faiblit pas et maintint le sortilège, guidée par le flux magique de l'Emrys. Au bout de minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, Alfred croisa son regard. Elle hocha la tête, soufflant des paroles emportées par le vent. Il acquiesça, lâcha sa baguette et rattrapa la jeune fille. 

Rowan jeta une dernier regard au vaisseau, puis tomba à genou. Elle brûlait. Pas à cause des flammes qui se refermèrent sur elle, mais à cause des anneaux d'Orichalques [3] dont son corps était couvert depuis sa première transition. Elle avait poussé ses dons bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu et sourit en fermant les yeux. 

~*~

Alfred et l'Emrys tendaient leurs baguettes vers le vaisseau pirate, formant un pont d'énergie magique sur lequel Rowan pourrait s'appuyer pour transférer la jeune femme. Une forme entourée de la cape noircie et déchirée de la jeune guerrière flotta lentement vers eux. 

L'émotion se fit plus forte lorsqu'ils aperçurent les mèches de cheveux rouges qui manifestaient de la pression du vent qui accélérait le mouvement. Alfred put enfin la toucher. Il laissa tomber sa baguette sur le pont et attira la jeune femme contre lui. Il tomba à la renverse, la protégeant. 

" Je l'ai ! " s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne se débattrait pas. 

" Est-ce... " commença l'Emrys. 

" D'abord Rowan ! " le coupa le jeune prince, bien qu'il soit tout aussi curieux que l'homme sans âge de savoir. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le vaisseau pirate, et virent l'adolescente disparaître derrière un rideau de flamme. 

" Maudite gamine ! " s'exclama l'Emrys. " Qu'a-t-elle encore trouvé qui la retienne sur le bateau ? " grogna-t-il en fronçant les paupières pour augmenter sa visibilité. Raven apparut alors, piaillant et criant, paniqué. 

" Qu'est-ce... " Le vieux guerrier lui fit signe de se taire, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. 

" Elle est épuisée," commença-t-il, traduisant avec difficulté les cris de l'oiseau. " a abusé de ses limites... non c'est pas ça... a repoussé les limites imposées. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle porte des anneaux de contrôle et a dépassé leur limite ! " rugit-il furieux. 

" Je ne comprend pas ? " 

" Elle ne peut plus utiliser de magie car ces anneaux l'annulent au delà d'une certaine quantité qu'elle a dépassé. " 

" Mais elle peut déployer ses ailes, non ? " demanda Alfred en dévisageant son mentor. Celui-ci pour toute réponse regarda le vaisseau pirate à présent à moitié englouti par les flots. Alfred se laissa à nouveau tomber à terre, tremblant. Ils l'avaient perdue. 

La petite fille dont il s'était occupé s'approcha. 

" Pourquoi tu as peur ? " demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur son épaule. " Elle reviendra. Les anges ne peuvent pas mourir, hein ? " murmura-t-elle avec espoir. 

Alfred leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant un signe parmi les étoiles. Un grand craquement retentit. Le vaisseau venait de se rompre en deux, chaque moitié coulant plus rapidement à présent. Ils regardèrent le spectacle, mais il n'y eu plus d'étincelles, plus de mouvement autre que celui de l'eau et des flammes. Rowan n'était nulle part en vue. 

Le capitaine s'approcha d'eux. 

" Monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder. Nous sommes trop proche de Caer Alclyd. Des soldats vont arriver. " 

Alfred ne répondit pas, toujours à terre, serrant la jeune femme toujours inconsciente que lui avait confié Rowan avant de disparaître. 

" Nous n'avons plus rien à espérer, " murmura l'Emrys. " Partons... " 

~*~

[1] Aussi connu en tant que ville de Glasgow. 

[2] au cas où vous auriez oublié, Kieran signifie le sombre en breton. 

[3] Orichalque - métal légendaire Atlante. J'ai posé dans cette fanfiction, qu'il permettait de canaliser et bloquer le flux magique. 

~*~

**Blabla de l'auteur**

Voilà. Chapitre plus court que d'habitude (7 pages au lieu de 20) parce que j'ai pris finalement la résolution de faire plus court, plus souvent. Du moins j'espère. Allez, en gros tous les 15 jours/ 3 semaines (pensez à me le rappeler, je risque d'oublier avec tout ce que je fais en ce moment -_- ;;;) 

Pas de suggestion musicale. J'ai pas trouvé ce qu'il me fallait (en fait si mais je veux l'utiliser ailleurs pour une scène plus poignante) 

Sinon, je viens de mettre en place une mailing-list accessible sur mon site. Si vous voulez être prévenus des nouveaux chapitres, je pense que c'est une bonne option. La forme n'est pas définitive, il est possibilité que je transforme en yahoogroups si vous voulez discuter de l'univers " Légendes de Faery " avec moi et entre vous ! 

**Réponse aux reviews (FFNET)**

Silvia3 tient quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ! bienvenue. Effectivement, cette fic sort tellement de l'ordinaire, que je ne peux compter que sur le bouche à oreille pour la faire connaître ! Contente que ça te plaise ! 

**Alana Chantelune** Yoh ! et Oui. En fait je veux faire un univers cohérent de toutes mes fics HP, alors j'introduis tout e que je considère comme pouvant faire partie de cette univers dans cette fic ^^

**Loo** bien sûr que je t'en veux pas ! Je vais pas en vouloir quand on me fait des compliments. Non ? 

**Miya Black** la Dame Grise... Je t'avoue que j'ai pas encore décidé, mais y'a bien de l'idée quand j'ai écris cette scène de fantôme

**Bastet Amidala** lol, morte de rire ! bon pour ta théorie. Loupé ! Les éléments des fondateurs, c'est pas ça ! Sinon, Rowan a offert un parchemin au moine, puis lui a confié sa bibliothèque miniaturisée, en attendant qu'elle revienne la chercher.

**Angharrad** - 18 janvier 2003


	13. Le tatouage

**Au Temps des Légendes**

Chapitre 11 - Le Tatouage

**Disclaimers **: Les 4 fondateurs appartiennent à notre chère JKRowling. Les faits historiques n'appartiennent à personne. Seule la plume et la trame de ce récit sont miennes.

**1031 - Mouvement maritimes sur les cotes écossaises. Un bateau Normand avec à son bord Alfred, Rowan et l'Emrys, part en observation. Ils attaquent l'un des vaisseaux, libèrent les esclaves, mais Rowan coule avec le navire viking.**

" Quand le danger menace de toutes parts et qu'assurément vous êtes perdus, survient parfois un événement inattendu et salvateur. Mais gare ! Il se pourrait que vous tombiez facilement de Charybde en Sylla. "

Extrait des " Maximes des Sages " recueillies par Rowan Du Lac.

Rowan jeta une dernier regard au vaisseau, puis tomba à genou. Elle avait poussé ses dons bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu et sourit en baissant les yeux. Lentement, le rideau de flamme se referma sur elle et le vaisseau sombra.

La tempête que Rowan avait annoncée se déchaîna au dessus du vaisseau abîmé, provoquant de manière localisée des vagues qui vinrent s'écraser sur le bateau en feu. L'adolescente avait perdue conscience, mais être élémentaire, impliquait la protection de son élément. Comme l'avait fait la terre pour Hilda, le vent défendait sa maîtresse.

Bientôt, les flammes reculèrent, et les vagues purent libérer la jeune fille de sa prison. Rowan fut arrachée au navire agonisant et emportée par les vagues folles. Le contact de l'eau réveilla quelques instants la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci était trop faible, et le vent à présent déchaîné. Elle agrippa une planche qui passa à sa portée, puis se concentra autant que les anneaux de contrôle le lui permirent pour calmer la fureur du ciel.

Elle lutta longtemps contre ce mal de tête induit par les anneaux, avec cette foutue planche, malmenée par les flots et le vent qui refusait de faiblir, ressentant la présence encore proche de l'élémentaire Terrestre. Finalement, alors que Rowan parvenait enfin à stopper la tempête, une vague plus forte que les autres la décrocha de sa planche de salut. Elle fut projetée encore plus loin vers les terres, et perdit totalement connaissance lorsque la rivière s'apaisa et la déposa sur la berge.

Rowan se réveilla alors qu'on lui jetait un seau d'eau en plein visage. Elle ne bougea pas, sachant que si elle réagissait violemment, elle montrerait les signes de panique et d'incompréhension qui donneraient l'avantage à ses geôliers. Car ce ne furent pas les Normands qui la retrouvèrent inconsciente sur les berges de la Clyde. Elle pouvait le sentir aux cordes lui sciant les poignets.

Des ordres pleuvaient dans tous les sens, en Danois, et en Breton. Rowan frissonna. Elle avait été récupérée par l'armée de Knut. Un second seau fut lancé, accompagné d'un bon coup dans le ventre. Rowan se tordit de douleur. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, mieux valait le ménager. Elle ouvrit donc lentement ses yeux de jade et les fixa sur l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle.

" Tient, le damoiseau se décide enfin à se lever ! " grogna celui-ci en lançant son seau à un compagnon qui alla puiser à nouveau de l'eau à la rivière. " T'as de jolis yeux mon garçon, " commença l'homme arborant fièrement sa tunique qui semblait neuve. " Le Roi sera heureux de te recevoir en présent de bienvenue. " déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Rowan sentit son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver ? L'homme la saisit par l'épaule, et la força à se relever. 

" Alors gamin, t'as perdu ta langue dans la tempête ? " demanda-t-il en la toisant de haut en bas. " Allez vient, on va s'occuper de te rendre présentable ! Pas que tu dénotes franchement avec cette bande de pirate. Mais bon. " Il lui saisit à nouveau le bras et l'entraîna vers la rivière.

Rowan protesta pour la forme. Mais l'homme était plus costaud qu'il en avait l'air, ou alors était elle plus faible ? Ils approchèrent d'un chaudron où de l'eau frémissait. L'homme saisit un bout de chiffon qui traînait et l'y trempa, puis se tourna vers Rowan et fit mine de lui nettoyer le visage.

" Pas touche ! " grogna l'adolescente, reculant la tête et lui arrachant le tissu des mains.

" Ainsi tu parles ? et avec un joli accent. " réagit-il en s'écartant et souriant de toutes ses dents jaunes. " Nettoie ton visage et on va discuter de ce que tu fichais dans les environs. "

" Cela ne regarde que moi, " fit-t-elle remarquer, mais voyant que le guerrier faisait discrètement signe à ses hommes d'approcher, elle préféra obtempérer. Pour le moment. Elle se laissa donc tomber par terre, et défi les lanières de cuir qu'elle s'était enroulée la veille autour des bras et des jambes. Elle les trempa dans l'eau tiède le temps de débarbouiller ses membres, sous le regard scrutateur et curieux du soldat, voyant les anneaux métalliques étincelants sur sa peau. 

Elle remarqua quelques coupures, retira les quelques épines. Rien de trop grave, elle s'en occuperait une fois échappée. Elle récupéra les lanières, et les remit en place. La douce chaleur qui se répandit la relaxa un peu, et fit surtout diminuer les frissons qu'elle réprimait depuis son réveil. Elle trempa à nouveau le tissus dans le chaudron, et le passa lentement sur son visage. 

Rowan était réticente à se dévoiler. Déjà ses yeux avaient attirés l'attention du soldat. Qu'en serrait il de son visage, si proche de celui de son frère, et paraît il de sa mère. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait plus, le soldat l'attrapa par la tête et la plongea dans le chaudron jusqu'au cou. 

Elle se débattit, mais l'homme tenait bon. Il la laissa tremper jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Croyant qu'elle s'était évanouie, il la tira de l'eau et la projeta à ses pieds.

" Allons, allons. Ne t'a-t-on donc jamais appris à obéir à tes aînés ? C'est pour ton bien si je t'impose cette toilette matinale. Nous allons pouvoir discuter maintenant que tu es présentable. " déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui malgré la présence de toute ses dents était effrayant.

Rowan se releva et secoua la tête, éclaboussant tel un chien tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Les soldats râlèrent, et les prisonniers levèrent le regard pour voir celui qui osait tenir tête. La jeune fille regardait de ses yeux redevenus glacés et de son visage vide de toute émotion le soldat qui avançait vers les tentes. Elle tira un grand coup sur la corde, le forçant à s'arrêter.

" Quoi ! " rugit-il.

" Je ne suis pas une chien que l'on promène au bout d'une corde. " répondit elle, d'une voix neutre et lointaine, presque d'outre-tombe. Les prisonniers qui ne prêtaient pas encore attention à la scène se tournèrent tous vers eux au son de cette voix, et se mirent à trembler. Le soldat quant à lui ne bougea même pas.

" Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un chien. Tu n'es qu'un jeune chiot sauvage qui a besoin de se faire dresser. Ce que je vais me faire un plaisir d'accomplir avant de t'offrir au Roi. " Il tira sur la corde, avec assez de force pour faire tomber n'importe qui. Mais Rowan résista, anticipant le coup et approchant d'un pas avant de reculer de plus belle.

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever autour d'eux et les soldats durent jouer du fouet pour écarter les prisonniers. Celui qui s'était jusqu'à présent occupé de la jeune fille se tourna finalement. " Ne fait pas ton malin gamin. Tu es entouré de plus fort que toi. "

" C'est ce que pensaient aussi ces pirates qui sont à présent vos prisonniers. " déclara-t-elle avec dédain. Cette phrase eut un effet inattendu sur les pirates. Certains tombèrent à genoux, et se mirent à faire le signe de la croix. D'autres reculèrent et s'ils l'avaient pu auraient fuit à toute jambe, mais tombèrent, retenus par leurs surveillants, et se mirent en position foetale, pleurants et tremblants. Et finalement, le vieux sans-dent qu'elle avait par deux fois ridiculisé se redressa.

" Fils du Malin ! Il a coulé notre vaisseau après avoir fait disparaître dans les flammes les esclaves ! " Il cracha aux pieds de la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas. Au contraire, un sourire sombre et carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, laissant paraître ses dents étonnamment blanches pour l'époque. 

Elle donna un grand coup sur la corde qui échappa aux mains du soldat. Ceci eu pour effet de faire reculer le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle. Mais le baron ne réagissait pas. Etait il idiot ? songea Rowan qui fit rapidement un nœud au bout de la corde afin de le rendre plus lourde et plus maniable. Ou bien quelque chose était en train de lui échapper.

L'homme haussa les épaules. " Les histoires de fils du démon, c'est au roi d'en juger. Nous aurons au moins un prisonnier de valeur pour compenser la perte de ses esclaves. " déclara-t-il en se détournant. " Attrapez moi ce chien galleux, épuisez-le, et enfermez le moi dans la cage aux sorcières. Nous verrons de quelle trempe il est fait. " Et sur ce, il quitta le cercle et se dirigea vers le campement où il cria une série d'ordre.

Rowan le suivit du regard autant qu'elle le put, mais fut bientôt forcée de se concentrer sur elle même. Le cercle de gardes se resserrait autour d'elle. Elle lança la corde et se mit à la faire tourner autour d'elle. Ce n'était bien sûr pas une arme aussi puissante que les masses que déjà certains tiraient, mais assez ennuyeuse pour faire reculer ses assaillants et lui donner l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour déployer ses ailes. 

Elle s'arrêta de tourner, mais continua à jouer de la corde se concentrant sur ses ailes. " Attention il va faire un diablerie ! " cria l'un des prisonniers. Effectivement, le vent semblait réagir, mais un douleur fulgurante transperça Rowan. Elle s'effondra la tête la première. Elle saignait du nez, et sa migraine avait reprit de plus belle. Elle se redressa, mais déjà un garde avait sauté vers elle. Elle roula sur le coté, mauvaise idée pour se relever, elle avait totalement faussé son sens de l'équilibre. 

Un bâton tenta de la frapper, mais elle se servit de la corde pour l'arrêter et le faire rebondir vers son propriétaire, l'assommant sur le coup. Elle sauta par dessus celui-ci et asséna de toutes ses forces un coup de pieds en plein sur le sternum du soldat qui plongeait sur elle, lui coupant la respiration. Elle allait sauter plus loin, mais fut retenue par la corde, le nœud coincé sous l'un des corps inconscients. 

Elle tomba donc à nouveau, et fut bientôt recouverte de soldats qui lui sautèrent dessus pour l'immobiliser. Elle grogna, se débattit, invoqua à nouveau le vent et tout sortilège qui aurait pu la sauver. Mais les anneaux de contrôles firent trop bien leur travail, projetant vague de douleur après vague de douleur à travers son corps. 

Ils la relevèrent finalement. Elle était dans un sale état, saignant du nez et des oreilles, n'offrant aucune résistance à leurs points, trop avides de laver l'affront qu'elle leur avait fait en leur tenant tête. Au bout de longs instants, ils cessèrent de la battre et la jetèrent dans une cage métallique perchée sur une charrette.

Là, exposée aux moqueries de tous sur le prétendu démon, dos aux barreaux, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, se maudissant de s'être laissée ainsi capturée. 

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Caer Alclyd était en vue. Les champs alentours étaient couverts de tentes et de soldats, la plupart anglais, mais également de nombreux vikings. La guerre était là. Knut avait finalement prit les armes contre les Ecossais. Rowan ferma les yeux, submergée par les visions des batailles futures, serrant au point de se blesser les barreaux de sa cage. La douleur, les flammes, le sang... Les cris des femmes avaient disparus, mais pas la violence. Un profond sentiment d'échec envahit la jeune fille. 

Répondant à son humeur, une légère brise se leva, puis forcit. Mais elle était trop faible, elle avait trop abusé de sa magie lors de l'assaut du navire viking, pour espérer contrôler l'élément avant plusieurs jours. Peut-être même mois, la brûlure des anneaux sur sa peau lui rappelant qu'elle n'était encore considérée que comme une disciple. Elle n'était pas encore libre. Elle ne le serait pas avant sa seconde transformation... si elle y survivait... si simplement elle survivait à cette journée...

Autour d'elle, les troupes s'écartèrent, laissant passer l'escorte du chevalier qui avait capturé les pirates. Tous regardaient avec attention la cage où Rowan était enfermée. Surpris, craintifs, mais surtout curieux. quelqu'un pointa sa lance vers elle et lança:

" Hé Godwin? Quel est donc ce jouvenceau que tu nous ramènes là? Est-il donc si dangereux que tu l'enfermes ainsi? "

Il frappa à quelques centimètres des doigts de Rowan toujours attachés aux barres de métal. Elle ne broncha pas. Son visage resta inébranlable, vide de toute émotion de cet air glacial qui fit reculer ceux qui croisèrent son regard. L'homme recula à son tour quand les yeux inexpressifs de Rowan se posèrent sur lui. Saisit de panique, il frappa à nouveau la cage, elle saisit l'arme, et le tira vers elle. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

" Kieran est mon nom, et comme tu peux le constater, je ne le dois pas à mon apparence. " murmura-t-elle de manière à ce que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Elle le relâcha, cassant la lance entre les barreaux et jetant les morceaux aux pieds du guerrier. Son visage était pâle.

" Il a les yeux des anciens! " souffla-t-il dans sa barbe. Rowan qui ne le quittait pas du regard, sourit de manière à montrer ses dents parfaitement blanches. Un nouveau mouvement de recul agita le guerrier

" Prend garde ami! Cet enfant n'est pas normal! "

" Le Roi saura quoi faire de lui, " répondit le dénommé Godwin. " Il sera toujours intéressé par ce gamin qui a coulé à lui seul deux navires! "

Rowan haussa les sourcils en entendant le baron parler. Ainsi on lui attribuait à présent le naufrage du navire attaqué par les pirates. Etonnant, mais pas inintéressant pour appuyer le personnage de Kieran, le sombre guerrier...

L'homme qui avait parlé dévisagea Godwin puis reporta son attention sur la cage. Rowan ne le quittait pas des yeux. Celui-ci semblait être une grande bouche, et plus les rumeurs à son sujet circuleraient vite, plus la crainte les pousserait à s'écarter d'elle et plus elle aurait d'occasion de s'échapper.

" Tu ferais mieux de passer à l'armurerie! " dit il finalement. " J'ai l'impression que ces fers ne sont pas assez solide! Et puis on ne sait jamais, demande aux prêtres d'examiner ce gamin. Il y a quelque chose de peu clair chez lui. "

" C'est ce que je comptais faire après m'être présenté au Roi. Est-il rentré du nord? "

" Il est arrivé hier. La Reine est également présente. " Rowan sursauta. La Reine, sa mère était là. " La campagne semble s'enliser là-haut. "

" Annonce lui donc mon arrivée veux-tu? Et dis lui que j'ai quelque chose qui lui remontera le moral. " 

Sur ce, ils reprirent leur marche à travers le camp. Rowan s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés et la tête baissée. Elle méditait sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. 

D'abord la présence de sa mère. elle ne savait comment réagir. Après tout, pouvait-elle vraiment la considérer comme sa mère? Viviane avait été sa mère, celle qui l'avait élevée, lui avait apprit à marcher, lire, tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin pour survivre dans la forêt, qui avait guidé ses premiers pas dans la magie. Puis Morgane avait continué cet éducation, allant même jusqu'à diviser l'enfant en deux êtres distincts pour qu'elle puisse suivre à la fois les enseignements des guerriers et des sages d'Avalon. Qu'avait donc fait la Reine si ce n'était lui donner naissance?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Là n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Elle revint sur ses options. Il y avait encore pas mal de superstitions chez les troupes de Knut. Elle pourrait sans doute en jouer, si seulement ces foutus anneaux de contrôle cessaient de brouiller le flux magique autour d'elle, ne serait-ce qu'assez pour laissez ses ailes apparaître. Mais d'un autre coté, se présenter comme un démon avait d'autres avantages, comme la crainte... 

Les visions que lui avaient apporté le camp penchaient plutôt pour le démon. Mais étaient-ce des visions d'un futur proche? Lointain? ou bien du passé? Rowan avait du mal avec ce don de divination qui se manifestait toujours à l'improviste. Et la journée l'empêchait de vérifier auprès des étoiles ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. de plus, avec tous ces gens autour d'elle, et l'impossibilité d'utiliser sa magie, elle ne pourrait pas noté ce dont elle se souvenait dans ce journal que Morgane l'avait forcée à entretenir. 

Sur un promontoire au centre du camp se dressaient plusieurs tentes plus larges et protégées que les autres. Devant l'une d'elle, flottait l'étendard marqué des armoiries de la famille royale d'Angleterre. Rowan sentit son estomac se nouer, une impression de danger planant autour d'elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas définir. Comme le jour où Avalon avait essayé de rappeler Arthur d'entre les morts. 

Des gardes arrêtèrent Godwin à l'entrée. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse que Rowan n'entendit pas, puis le soldat entra dans la tente. Le Chevalier se dirigea vers la cage qu'il ouvrit après avoir donné les chaînes de Rowan à deux de ses hommes. 

" Le Roi va nous recevoir, j'espère que tu feras honneur à son rang. Je crois que notre Roi cherche quelqu'un sur qui évacuer sa frustration, je te conseillerais juste de bien réfléchir à ce que tu diras. Tu as un trop joli minois pour qu'il soit abîmé. " Rowan frémit. Décidément, elle n'aimait ce Godwin, pas plus que ces yeux marines tellement profond qu'elle ne pouvait rien y lire...

Le soldat revint bientôt et leur fit signe d'entrer. Rowan pour la forme traîna le pas. Cependant elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était curieuse de rencontrer cet homme qui avait conquis l'Angleterre et s'apprêtait à faire de même de l'Ecosse. Mais surtout, au fond d'elle, elle espérait voir sa mère à ses cotés.

L'homme qui se tenait sur le siège surélevé de souverain avait l'air fatigué. Rowan fut surprise de cette apparence négligée, n'ayant jamais vu l'homme que dans sa vision de couronnement de l'Empereur Constantin, quelques années auparavant. Il était penché sur le coté, une jeune fille remplissant sa coupe de vin, tandis que des soldats s'afféraient à allumer torches et candélabre pour éclairer la tente. Le roi venait manifestement d'être tiré de son sommeil. Godwin s'approcha de son souverain et mit genou à terre.

" Mon roi, je suis de retour de la Clyde. "

" Et bien mon cher baron. Que me vaut d'être tiré de mon lit alors que je retrouvais mon épouse et mes fils? " demanda-t-il en faisant signe à la jeune fille de se retirer tout en vidant sa coupe.

" Seigneur, nous avons retrouvé les vaisseaux qui manquaient à l'appel. "

" Les esclaves et le matériel est-il sauf? " demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa coupe.

" Non monseigneur... " Le roi leva les yeux vers son baron, un regard dur. Godwin ne fléchit pas, au contraire, il le regarda droit dans les yeux. " Les navires ont été attaqués et ont coulé corps et âme. "

" Pourquoi diable m'avoir dérangé si c'est pour ajouter à mes soucis Godwin! " cracha-t-il tout en jetant le contenu de sa coupe à terre.

" Le Diable avait peut-être à voir là dedans Sir. Ou peut-être simplement cet enfant, " déclara-t-il en se tournant vers les deux soldats et l'adolescente qui était restée immobile dans l'ombre. " Il se nomme Kieran, un nom bien sinistre pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. "

" Kieran ? Le Diable? Allons Godwin, ce n'est qu'un enfant! Comment veux-tu qu'un gringalet comme celui-ci puisse avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec la perte de deux navires!" grogna le Roi qui était descendu de son 'trône' et buvait à présent à l'outre de vin.

" Mon Seigneur devrait regarder de plus près cet enfant. Il n'est pas comme les autres, mes autres prisonniers ont eu peur de lui et l'ont accusé de 'fils du malin' et 'pilleur de navire'. "

" Je proteste! " s'insurgea Rowan tout en essayant de garder une voix calme et posée. " Fils du malin. pas pilleur de navire. Et je ne suis pas plus maléfique que la Reine Emma. " Rowan avait haussé le ton sur le prénom d'Emma, espérant que celle-ci écoutait, cachée derrière une tenture.

" Ne salie pas le nom de la Reine ! Tu parleras quand on te le demandera!" cracha Godwin alors qu'un garde donnait un coup sur les chaînes de la jeune fille. L'autre leva la main pour la frapper. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Rowan. Jouer le prisonnier, passe encore, mais se prendre gratuitement des coups, merci bien. Pas dans l'état où elle se trouvait déjà.

Elle se baissa au dernier moment, et frappa les cotes du garde. Celui-ci lâcha son morceau de chaîne qu'elle tira à elle. Elle se tourna, tirant à elle l'autre garde qu'elle frappa du pied dans le ventre. Il eut le souffle coupé et lâcha à son tour les chaînes de l'adolescente.

" On attaque le Roi! A la garde! " cria le baron Godwin tout en tirant son épée. Knut tira sa propre épée qu'il pointa vers l'adolescent qui faisait tourner telles des masses de guerre ses chaînes.

" Godwin rappelle moi où tu as trouvé ce petit démon? "

" Sir, je ne pensais pas qu'il lui restait tant de forces après le mal que nous avions eu à le capturer. " Il attaqua, frappant de tout son poids. Rowan étira la chaîne entre ses deux mains et arrêta la lame qu'elle emprisonna, l'entourant et l'arrachant à son propriétaire. Un lance fila, se plantant aux pieds de Rowan. La garde arrivait. 

" Mais que ce passe-t-il ici! " cria une voix féminine, accompagnée de cris d'enfants. Rowan ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle fonça vers la femme, donna un coup d'épée qui trancha la ceinture du roi qui était lui aussi passé à l'attaque. l'adolescente évita la lame royale en effectuant un saut périlleux, roulant sur le sol et abandonnant l'épée du baron. Elle se releva aux pieds de la Reine, passant ses chaînes autour d'elle pour la tenir en otage. " Pardonnez moi, je promet de ne pas vous faire de mal. " murmura-t-elle. Puis elle arracha son cristal qui se métamorphosa au prix d'un effort insurmontable en dague qu'elle pointa sur la gorge de sa mère. " Si quelqu'un approche, je tue l'enfant et la Reine! "

" Ne bougez plus! " rugit le Roi tout en baissant son épée.

" Père! " pleura la petite fille tout en se débattant et frappant de ses poings le torse de Rowan. La jeune fille grinça des dents, le front ruisselant de sueur. Elle avait pris un coup d'épée sur la poitirne. Rien de bien méchant, ses vêtements ayant absorbé le plus dur, mais mal placé.

" Gamin, lâche cette dague et laisse partir la Reine! " commença Godwin qui ramassait calmement son épée oubliée sur le sol.

" Comment comptes-tu t'enfuir, avec une femme et un enfant récalcitrant? au milieu d'un camp remplis de soldats. Allez sort de l'ombre et laisse nous te regarder! " déclara Knut qui reprenait son calme et que la petite joute avait dégrisé.

Rowan donna un léger coup à la chaîne, et Emma avança lentement dans la lumière des torches. La jeune fille marchait encore plus lentement, espérant jouer avec les ombres et son regard. L'effet de ses yeux ne fut pas celui escompté. " Les yeux de la Reine! Le démon vole à la Reine son apparence! "

Emma se figea et se tourna vers celui qui la retenait. Son visage, ce regard, ces vêtements et ces anneaux qu'elle percevait à travers le tissus. Rowan n'avait pas prévu le mouvement de la Reine et laissa échapper les chaînes. Quelqu'un en profita pour lui sauter dans le dos. 

Ils roulèrent tous les deux, vers le milieu de la tente, un cercle de guerrier se refermant sur eux. Rowan se retrouva rapidement dos au sol, sa tête cogna fort la terre, brisant sa concentration. " Personne ne peux porter la main sur la Reine!" criait la voix fluette. Rowan grogna, elle s'était faîte surprendre par un enfant. Elle roula avec lui, le maintenant à terre en appuyant sur ses épaules, essayant désespérément de se redresser. " Personne ne touche à ma mère! tu entends ! Personne! " cria l'enfant qui frappait son torse avec véhémence. 

Rowan se figea. Ce garçon était son frère! 

Cet instant d'inattention permis à l'enfant de saisir le vêtement de Rowan et de l'arracher. L'adolescente se releva précipitamment et fut saisit par deux soldats de plus haute stature que la moyenne. Ils l'écrasèrent au sol, maintenant ses bras immobiles, bientôt rejoints par deux autres qui immobilisèrent ses jambes. " Attachez ce gamin avec des fers plus importants! " cria Godwin.

" Non, allez me chercher les bourreaux! " ordonna le Roi. " Je vais me faire un plaisir de faire regretter à ce gamin d'avoir menacé ma fam... "

Knut ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de voir le torse dénudé de l'adolescente qui ne bougeait plus, épuisée. La Reine qui avait rejoint son époux et ses enfants les écarta et tomba à genoux de l'adolescente, giflant les soldats. 

" Lâchez donc cet enfant! Ne reconnaissez donc vous pas le premier héritier de votre Roi?! "

Rowan releva la tête, en même temps que les gardes lâchaient prise. La Reine l'aida à se redresser, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux. Le Sorcier entra précipitamment dans la tente et s'immobilisa près du Roi.

" Par la Barbe de Merlin ce Tatouage ! " Il tourna la tête vers son Roi qui était tout aussi figé de stupeur. " Ce jeune guerrier est votre héritière. Son altesse, la Princesse Rowana! "

Les mots avaient été prononcés. Le tatouage avait parlé... Et étrangement, Rowan n'éprouvait pas la paix qu'elle espérait trouver le jour où elle saurait qui elle était... Knut s'approcha d'elle, chassant les soldats, ordonnant que la tente soit gardée, que l'on en approche plus et le silence. Puis il tomba à genoux près de la Reine qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il traça de ses doigts le tatouage de gryffon sur la poitrine de Rowan, celle-ci serra les dents quand ils effleurèrent la blessure.

" Mon dieu... J'ai failli tuer ma fille... " murmura Knut avant de la prendre dans ses bras et que Rowan ne perde connaissance.

**Notes de l'auteur**

Désolée si il reste des fautes. J'ai dû formater mon PC la nuit dernière, et cet idiot ne reconnaît plus mon lecteur de CD-Rom. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu réinstaller Word, ie, pas de zigouillis rouges pour me dire les mots qui ne vont pas.... Grrrrrrrr... Enfin bon.  
Pour vous donner une idée du développement de ma prose, normalement le chapitre 8 que j'avais prévu au départ, devait regrouper les chapitres 8/9/10/11! Heureux que je les ai séparés non?   
Pas de nouveau fondateur dans ce chapitre, mais promis! le dernier arrivera dans le chapitre suivant. Pour ceux qui se demandent, c'est quand Poudlard? ben euh... disons 3 ou 4 longs chapitres! Y'a encore deux/trois points clés avant d'arriver à la fondation "physique" de Poudlard.  
Si vous avez des questions, et pas peur des spoilers, je suis à votre disposition pour en parler! (en plus ça m'aide à corriger quand ce que je raconte n'est pas complètement cohérent!)  
Sinon.... OAUHOU ! trop contente pour le nombre de reviews ! 8 sur TWWO et 6 sur Ffnet, soit 14 pour un seul chapitre ! youpi ! Je suis trop heureuse ! hyper méga contente ! merci tout le monde !

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Lolo** ben oui... J'aurai pu vous faire une méga feinte, mais je me suis trahie avec le résumé général de ma fic... Merci pour les encouragement!  
**Bastetamidala** Pour le fait qu'Hilda reconnaisse Rowan, en fait y'a un indice dans le chapitre 9 et y'aura précision plus tard!   
**Ranae** Contente que tu considères ma fic sur les Fondateurs comme intéressante! Merci merci!! Je m'excuse pour mon site, parce qu'il est en travaux, pas référencé et qu'en plus, j'aime pas ma présentation. Je vais changer tout ça, mais pour le printemps! (hop nettoyage de printemps!)  
**Naseis** Javol Mein General! Ich habe verstanden! Bien sûr que je la tue pas! ça va pas la tête? Je l'aime trop Rowan! (même si on dirait pas quand on voit ce que je vais lui faire subir...) Merci de ta fidélité! mdr pour l'appel des fondateurs! Quand j'aurai le temps, je le mettrai dans "Au Temps des Délires" ça!  
**Alana** tient, sur TWWO ça les préoccupe aussi beaucoup cette histoire de prénoms, qui aura son explication en temps et en heures...  
**Sylvia3** Le suspense! ben oui, faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire le prochain chapitre! (et en même temps, ça me pousse à écrire la suite plus vite!) les deux autres (on demande un Serpentard et un Gryffondor à l'accueil dixit: Naseis) vont arriver très bientôt. 

**Angharrad** - 29 Janvier 2004


	14. Interlude II

**Au Temps des Légendes**

Disclaimers : Les 4 fondateurs appartiennent à notre chère JKRowling. Les faits historiques n'appartiennent à personne. Seule la plume et la trame de ce récit sont miennes. 

**Interlude II**

1031 - Lors de la campagne de soumission des rois d'Ecosse, Rowan aussi connue comme Kieran, le ténébreux fut capturé, et la Princesse perdue d'Angleterre, retrouvée.

_L'enfant s'acharna sur mon torse, criant que personne ne toucherai à sa mère. Notre mère. Cette simple réalisation dans mon esprit déjà embrumé par les épreuves des jours précédents créa une ouverture pour mes assaillants. Si cela n'avait été que cela, j'aurai pu, d'une certaine manière, accepter le combat, les coups et les blessures. Mais ce qui suivit, jamais, mes visions même les plus dures ne m'avaient préparé à de nouvelles révélations. Je fus tellement choquée quand le Roi tomba à genoux près de moi, qu'une fois de plus, tout ce en quoi je croyais s'effondra. C'est ainsi que privée de magie, perdue en pays étranger et prisonnière, j'appris le secret du gryffon. _

Après l'incident qui révéla le secret du tatouage que je portais sur la poitrine, je fus enfermée dans la tente de la famille royale, sous haute surveillance. Celle-ci était malheureusement inutile. J'avais trop puisé dans mes réserves, aussi bien émotionnelles, que physiques et magiques, et j'étais bien incapables de même songer à m'échapper.  
Le Roi Knut présenta mon retour comme un signe du destin. Que les hommes peuvent être faciles à manipuler. Dynamisé, il repris la marche vers le Nord de L'Ecosse, et avant même que je puisse quitter le lit, celle-ci avait rendu les armes et signé la paix avec l'Angleterre. Je ne sus que bien plus tard, alors que je luttais moi même au cotés des Ecossais, qu'ils avaient pris ma capture comme la chute de Ceridwen. 

Mais sur le moment, je n'en sus rien. Je passais de longues semaines allongée, à délirer. Si ma magie avait disparue, mes canaux sans doute brûlés à cause des anneaux de contrôle et de mon utilisation trop intensive, mon don de prophétie semblait en être décuplé. Sans doute parce que justement, sans magie, je n'avais plus le moyen de le contrôler. Ou peut-être simplement, parce que nous étions à un moment crucial de l'histoire, et que tout le futur se redessinait à cause de mon erreur...   
Après la signature d'une trêve, la famille royale regagna le château de Londres. Nous aurions pu nous rendre n'importe vu mon état de conscience. Même la présence de la Reine et du Roi à mon chevet me semblaient lointaine, comme si je refusais la réalité, refusais d'assimiler que ceux contre qui j'avais lutté depuis toutes ces années, étaient mes parents... 

Quand je repris finalement assez de lucidité pour me lever, je dus passer du statut de citoyenne libre d'Avalon, à celui de Princesse Héritière d'Angleterre. Ce qui ne fut pas une transition des plus aisée et logique, du moins dans mon esprit. D'autant plus que je n'étais même pas sûre que Knut soit mon véritable père. Après tout, bien que la conquête de l'Angleterre ait débutée, en 1016, Knut n'épousa ma mère qu'en novembre de cette même année. Hors je suis née le 2 février de l'année suivante. Bien trop tôt...   
Mère n'a jamais voulu répondre à mes questions. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune différence. J'étais sa fille chérie, qui lui avait été enlevée au berceau pour qu'on empêche le Roi de me transformer en Princesse de sang. Ce qui malheureusement avait échoué, vu les circonstances dans lesquels je fus retrouvée...   
Et puis, Knut ne pouvait pas me renier. Même le fait que je sois une femme ne pouvait le forcer à revenir sur sa parole. Il m'avait proclamée, la nuit de ma naissance, son héritière. Le trône me reviendrait donc de droit. Que je sois réellement sa fille... Ou celle d'Ethereld... Tel était le secret du Gryffon : J'étais l'Héritière de l'Angleterre. 

Toujours est-il que les choses pour moi furent difficiles. La perte totale du contact avec la magie et la faiblesse physique qui en résultat pendant plus d'une année fut terrible pour moi. J'avais grandi avec la magie. Avant de savoir ce qu'elle était, je l'utilisais déjà et les créatures de Brocéliande me reconnaissaient comme des leurs. La perdre fut plus difficile encore que de perdre la vue. C'était comme vivre dans un monde dont toute saveur, toute couleur aurait disparue.   
Je ne supportais pas mon impuissance, et encore moins l'apitoiement de la Reine. Ce ne fut que bien des années plus tard, que je compris la chance que j'avais eue en perdant mes pouvoirs, lorsque je fus confrontée avec Godric au conseil des Druides de Grande Bretagne... 

Je devins prisonnière de la cour. De mon père et de ces guerriers qui avaient décidé de faire de moi leur déesse guerrière. Des mages effrayés que l'église ne découvre avant eux ce que j'étais, et furieux que je leur résiste. De ma mère, qui refusait de perdre une seule seconde de plus de mon existence, et me harcelait de questions sur ses autres enfants, confiés au Duc de Normandie.   
Moi qui avait pendant presque deux ans été une voyageuse solitaire... Après plusieurs tentatives pour me sauver, quelques séjours prolongés dans le donjon et à la merci des prêtres, des mages et des soldats. Mais comme pour ma naissance, les messagers avaient filé à la à travers le pays avant même que le Roi n'ai prononcé mot. Le peuple commença à parler de moi, se demander si j'existais réellement, si le démon qui m'avait retenue toutes ces années était déjà venu me reprendre. Comment ils parvinrent finalement à me faire collaborer, je ne le sus pas. Mais ils me transformèrent en princesse...   
Je crus devenir folle à devoir me contrôler sans arrêt, à parader devant le peuple, à subir les leçons des dames de compagnies, à ne plus pouvoir faire un pas sans qu'un soldat ne surgisse, à ne pas même pouvoir quitter le château sans une escorte, encore moins être seule, ne serait-ce que pour me lever le matin ou prendre mon bain...   
Tous mes faits et gestes étaient surveillés, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper... J'étais prisonnière, et sous mes yeux, le futur défilait... 

Prisonnière... Moi, la fille du vent... Mais si je n'avais pas subit cet emprisonnement, je n'aurais jamais remis en question ma vision des choses, je n'aurais jamais rencontré tous ces gens qui un jour nous aidèrent, je ne l'aurais jamais retrouvé, et Poudlard... Nous n'aurions jamais fondé Poudlard...

**Notes de l'auteur**

Avec le chapitre précédent, s'est achevé la seconde époque de la vie de Rowan. J'avais besoin de cette transition pour un peu raccourcir la suite (je viens de me rendre compte que ATL, sans les notes, faisait déjà 128 pages en verdana 10)   
Sinon, je ne sais pas si c'est le bouche à oreille, mais j'ai de plus en plus de reviews ! Je suis trop contente !! Rien que pour sur chapitre, le total sur les 2 sites où je publie s'élève à 22 !!! ça me pousse encore plus à écrire alors que niveau moral c'est plutôt zéro... Merci à tous.   
Sinon, j'ai enfin sauter le pas. Merci à **Syllian** de se dévouer pour faire la relecture ! 

**Réponses aux Reviews FFNET**

**Lolo** - Pour répondre à ta question au sujet des anneaux de contrôle. J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé parce que je sais déjà quand elle les perdra. En réfléchissant, je me suis rappelée que l'Emrys avait posé un anneau sur Geoffrey, il sait donc les enlever. Mais comme Rowan est très méfiante de nature, dévoiler ses points faibles, même à ses alliés, n'est pas dans sa nature. L'Emrys ne savait donc pas. Et puis, s'il s'en était rendu compte, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient là pour une raison, et tomberaient d'eux même le moment venu ^_~ Les anneaux n'ont aucun rapport avec les élémentaires. C'est juste que Geoff et Rowan sont des petits impatients et risquaient de griller leur potentiel magique avant l'heure !  
**Alana **Tu verras bien, tout est réfléchi ^_-  
**Ranae** J'adore surprendre. Tu as du avoir ta réponse, sinon, on peut en parler sur TWWO  
**Sylvia** Alors Sylvia, je crois t'avoir répondu par mail, mais ça peut en intéresser d'autres. Déjà merci pour ton compliment sur les dessins ! ça me fait plaisir ! Sinon, quand j'écris une histoire, j'ai toujours le début, la fin et quelques points clés au milieu. Dans le cas d'ATL, j'ai même un plan super détaillé, et les éléments d'une suite sont déjà notés ! En fait, je voulais d'abord écrire " le Retour des Héritiers " puis écrire ATL pour expliquer. Mais j'ai changé mon fusil d'épaule. Et comme en général, les idées me viennent en dessinant, cela explique la présence de pas mal d'illustration pour cette futur fic ^_~  
**Alpo** Le souffle coupé ? Quand même pas, respire ! lol, ben je rêve beaucoup en construisant l'univers magique de l'an mille. Tant mieux que cela vous plaise aussi !  
**Ratonton** Bien sûr !  
**Naseis** MSN enregistré ! Je passe pas souvent, mais j'essaie. Sinon, ben ouais, il est marrant ton appel, alors je le réutiliserai (avec copyright ^_-)

Petite annonce : Je rappelle que le concours, Votre fondateur en bikini pour la 100ième review tient toujours ! Je croyais que ça arriverai pour le chapitre 11, mais bon, ce sera pour l'interlude finalement ^_-

**Angharrad** - 13 février 2004


	15. Princesse d'Angleterre

**

Au temps des légendes 

**

Chapitre 12 : La princesse de Devin

1031 - Rowan est capturée par le baron Anglais Godwin, pour finalement être reconnaître Prince Héritière d'Angleterre.  
1032 - La famille royale séjourne en Essex pour Pâques. 

Rappels Généalogiques

Emma ~ Ethereld d'Angleterre = Edouard, Alfred, Godfigu...  
Emma ~ Père indéterminé = Rowan  
Emma ~ Knut = Hartaknut, Gunhildr  
Knut ~ Aelfgifu = Harold (Harefoot), Svein  
Godwin = Sven et Slanzar (jumeaux 17 ans), Harold (10 ans), Edith, Tostig, Gyrth, Wulfnoth, Leofwin (le plus jeune) 

_" On ne sait pas très bien quel âge avaient les Fondateurs quand ils se sont rencontrés, pas plus que du moment où ils fondèrent Poudlard, ni même quand ils moururent. Nous avons tendance à les imaginer comme de vieux sorciers puissants, les symboles de notre magie moderne, ne gardant d'eux que ce dont Poudlard se souvient. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ?   
Comme le dit le tragédien français 'La valeur n'attend point le nombre des années'. Et je suis de ceux qui croient, qu'effectivement. Les circonstances ne leur ont pas laissé le temps de grandir et mûrir, malgré quelques périodes de calmes qui durent être pour eux de véritable calvaire. "_  


Rowan Du Lac " **Du Mythe des Fondateurs à la Réalité de leurs Héritiers** "

Une année... Presqu'une année avait passée depuis la capture...  
De l'extérieur, tout pouvait paraître idyllique, Rowan... Non, la Princesse Rowana était de retour dans sa famille. L'enfant disparue était réapparue sous l'apparence d'une adolescente pleine de promesses. A peine avait elle été présentée à la cour, que déjà les ballades chantaient ses tristes yeux de jade et ses cheveux d'un étrange blond cuivré. Le peuple espérait une princesse, c'est une reine qu'on leur décrivit.   
Et pourtant, la réalité était bien différente. Rowana était prisonnière de ce château. A mesure qu'elle comprit que la liberté lui avait échappée, elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Et même les nouvelles leçons qu'elle recevait ne suffisaient pas à ranimer son intérêt. Qu'étaient donc la broderie, le filage et la musique, quand les chemins vous étaient à jamais fermés. Elle avait espéré un temps, que ses visions la guiderait. Elle en parla même à la Reine, sa mère. Mais celle-ci répéta tout au Roi, et une fois de plus, Rowana devint l'arme des puissants.   
Elle était seule. Peut-être plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, déjà trop indépendante et adulte pour se laisser manipuler à nouveau. Aussi abandonna-t-elle bientôt l'usage de la parole, se vida-t-elle de tout sentiment, laissant les visions la submerger, sans jamais rien en livrer, sombrant peu à peu dans la folie. 

Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant un moment, et le coq dans la cour n'avait pas encore commencé à bouger. Rowana se redressa vivement dans son lit. Encore une fois, un rêve de bataille. Non, pas exactement un bataille. Plutôt, l'assaut d'un village par des marcheurs de la nuit.   
Elle porta les mains à ses tempes, laissant les larmes couler, les yeux fermés. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'un cauchemar. Un de plus. Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, ses nuits étaient envahies des souvenirs de Brocéliande, de ce jour où tout avait basculé, où elle avait perdu son innocence.   
Dans le rêve, elle entendait les cris des villageois, les grognements des monstres, et les jets de flamme du Dragon argenté. Le Dragon... et Geoffrey...   
Rowana repoussa avec précaution la couverture et se glissa hors du lit qu'elle partageait avec sa jeune soeur. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit, et passa une tunique qu'elle avait emprunté à son frère, Hartaknut. Elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et vit que les soldats de garde étaient eux aussi endormis. Peut-être pourrait elle enfin s'évader assez longtemps pour poser ses pensées par écrit.   
Elle se glissa dans les ombres, et usant de ses talents d'éclaireurs, elle parvint finalement à quitter le bâtiment. Bien sûr, elle ne se faisait aucun doute sur la vigilance des gardes du chemin de ronde, et elle en pouvait compter sur ses ailes, celle-ci refusant toujours de réapparaître.   
Ses pas la guidèrent vers le puit et le bassin adjacent. Elle s'assit sur la pierre, et laissa ses pieds trempés dans l'eau reposée. D'un murmure entre ses dents serrées, elle fit apparaître le journal qu'elle tenait depuis sa venue en Avalon et commença à écrire. Mais bientôt ses pensées la ramenèrent vers le rêve, le Dragon et Geoffrey...  
Chaque nuit, sa présence se faisait de plus en plus pesante. Tel un fantôme trop longtemps oublié, longtemps refoulé, qui se réveillait. Rowana n'avait jamais pris le temps de considérer ce qui s'était passé à l'époque. Même maintenant, alors qu'elle avait fêté ses quinze ans, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle avait un jour évoqué le sujet avec sa mère... Mais celle-ci lui avait répondu que tout deviendrait clair, après la seconde transformation, celle qui devrait faire d'elle une femme, l'âge nubile...  
Mais était-ce vraiment ce qui retenait Rowana ? Son esprit ne pouvait il pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme qu'elle n'avait plus revu et pourquoi sa présence dans ses rêves du futur lui était si douloureuse ?   
Car il s'agissait bien des rêves du futur. Elle en avait la certitude, ayant retrouvé dans l'une de ses visions Hilda, le ventre rebondit de vie et Alfred, ses ailes le portant enfin à travers les airs.   
Elle baissa la tête, laissant retombé la plume et son journal sur la pierre humide, et plongeant son regard dans l'eau. Comme elle aurait aimé que Raven soit à ses cotés, simplement pour être là, perché sur son épaule et frottant sa tête contre sa joue. Comme elle aurait aimée ne plus être aussi impuissante.   
Le ciel s'éclaircissait et le coq chanta. Le palais de bois reprit bientôt vie, et la panique saisit les gardes qui se lancèrent à la recherche de leur princesse fugueuse. Rowana rangea le journal et dénoua ses cheveux qui lui descendaient à présent mi dos. A quoi bon résister, ils la retrouveraient toujours. Telle était sa malédiction.   
Un jeune moine l'aperçut finalement et courut vers elle. Il la sermonna sur sa tenue, les dangers de la nuit et tant d'autres choses qu'on lui répétait sans cesse depuis sa capture qu'elle aurait pu les réciter par coeur.   
Le Roi avait une fois de plus prit part aux recherches. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans ses appartements, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Puis une fois bien au calme, il la gifla puis la laissa aux mains des sorciers. Comme chaque matin testèrent sa magie, ses connaissances mystiques qu'elle essayait de diminuer le plus qu'elle le pouvait, se mordant profondément les joues face à leur ignorance en certains domaines, pour finalement accepter la potion qu'ils lui faisaient boire chaque jour, pour soit disant restaurer sa magie.   
Epuisée, et l'esprit embrumé, elle rejoignit ses appartements sous bonne escorte où sa soeur et leurs dames de compagnies les attendaient pour la toilette du matin, puis les leçons de broderie...

Rowana était assise avec les femmes près du feu. Pas qu'elle avait froid, mais c'était là que les femmes s'installaient quand les hommes discutaient ou que les jeunes garçons pratiquaient l'escrime. Le printemps petit à petit brisait les résistances de l'hiver. La neige était en train de fondre, et avec elle, la bonne humeur de Rowana.   
Harold et Hartaknut étaient une fois de plus en train de s'affronter, sous le regard amusé de leur père assis sur le trône. Fils de deux mariages différents, les rivalités étaient omniprésentes entre les deux jeunes. Harold aux grands pieds, en tant qu'aîné de Knut, pensait avoir le devoir de s'imposer sur les autres. Hartaknut, en tant que premier fils né d'Emma, luttait pour affirmer sa position. Et Rowana, les regardait faire, le sang bouillant dans ses veines, sous le regard amusé et calculateur du Roi.   
Elle savait, depuis sa capture, que le Roi avait fait serment magique, lors de son mariage avec Emma, que le premier né de leur union régnerait. Mais une fille était née. Pour déjouer le sort, Knut avait voulu faire de l'enfant une princesse de sang. Mais Viviane l'avait arraché à la cour, espérant déjouer les manipulations des mages de Grande Bretagne. Mais elle avait échoué.   
Rowana tentait désespérément de cacher ses connaissances, ses dons et aptitudes qui auraient trahit ses réelles capacités. Mais à voir ses deux soit disant frères se battre ainsi, elle perdait son calme et tout le contrôle qu'elle s'imposait. Elle se concentra sur la broderie qu'Emma lui montrait, mais sursauta au cri de rage d'Hartaknut qui tomba à leurs pieds.   
" Harold veuillez faire un peu plus attention mon fils. Vous pourriez effrayer notre belle compagnie. Hartaknut, relevez vous. "   
L'adolescent s'était déjà mit à genou et cracha le sang qui lui envahissait la bouche. Il avait la lèvre profondément coupée. Emma voyant cela lâcha ses aiguilles et se précipita aux côtés du garçon.   
" Knut, vous ne devriez pas encourager ces joutes. Regardez la lèvre de votre fils ! " effectivement, celle-ci gonflait à vue d'œil.   
" Un guerrier ne peut s'affirmer s'il n'a connu peur et douleur. " cracha Harold qui regardait la scène de haut. Hartaknut voulut se jeter sur lui, mais Rowana posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à se rasseoir. Il voulut protester, mais face au regard froid de sa sœur, il resta figé. Rowana ramassa la dague du jeune homme et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.   
" Femme, pose donc cette arme. Tu risquerais de te blesser. " grogna l'aîné de Knut tout en roulant les yeux. Mais elle avançait, d'un pas assuré, jouant toujours avec la dague, sous les regards médusés de l'assistance.   
Harold recula, son regard plongeant dans celui glacial de l'adolescente. Elle se trouva à moins d'un pas de lui, son visage toujours froid. Elle leva les yeux vers Knut qui la dévisageait étrangement depuis qu'elle s'était levée, et fit un petit sourire en coin avant de lancer la dague qui se planta à coté de la tête du souverain.   
Elle retourna son attention vers celui qui se croyait son frère et dit d'une voix grave et glaciale : " Pouvez vous vous prétendre un guerrier à présent que vous connaissez la peur et la douleur ? " Elle n'ajouta pas un mot et quitta la grande salle pour rejoindre ses appartements.   
Tous la regardèrent s'éloigner sans réellement comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Harold bougea finalement et parlant pour le Roi. " Folle, cette fille est folle. Croyez vous vraiment qu'elle puisse comprendre les voies des guerriers alors qu'elle... " une mèche de cheveux tomba, puis une autre. Du sang commença à couler sur sa joue, et Harold tomba à genou hurlant de douleur. La lame avait filé, traçant une nette coupure sur la joue et l'oreille droite du jeune homme.   
Les femmes coururent, appelant à l'aide les guérisseurs. Knut fut bientôt seul, ses deux fils ennemis dans leurs appartements. Son regard était toujours fixé à l'endroit où s'était tenue la jeune princesse. Un frisson parcourut son dos et ses yeux se tournèrent vers la lame, figée dans le bois de son trône.   
Un sorcier sortit de l'ombre et arracha l'arme avec difficulté. " Cette enfant est douée. " déclara-t-il.   
" Mais indomptable. Elle aurait pu me tuer, et personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. "   
" Pourtant elle ne montre toujours aucun signe de cette magie élémentaire que nous avions ressentis... "   
" Elle est pourtant comme le vent, indomptable et sauvage... Elle est trop vieille pour être manipulée, son esprit a déjà été perverti par les préceptes d'Arthur et de Merlin. "   
" Nous pourrions essayer de la dresser malgré tout. " insista le sorcier.   
" Allons, que voulez vous faire ? Nous l'avons perdue. "   
" C'est ce que disait le Seigneur Godwin de ses fils. Pourtant ils s'avèrent être tous des guerriers accomplis. "   
" Qu'as-tu en tête Mage ? "   
" Simplement que Godwin a rencontré des difficultés similaires aux vôtres, qu'il vous a prouvé sa fidélité en retrouvant la princesse et qu'il serait sans doute des meilleurs présages que de sceller une alliance avec cette famille. "   
Knut se tourna vers le mage qui semblait plus sérieux que jamais.   
" N'oubliez pas que deux de ses fils ont fait parti de votre garde personnelle. Ils vous sont donc dévoués... "   
" ... Et en liant Rowana à l'un de ces garçons, nous écraserons sa volonté... " souffla-t-il. " Brillant Mage, ceci est brillant ! As-tu une idée de la manière dont... "   
" Je pense qu'une visite dans les terres du Essex sont un prétexte comme un autre Majesté. "   
" Excellent ! " murmura Knut en se redressant. " Appelez moi les messagers, nous fêterons Pâques au Essex ! " 

Les messagers partirent pour le Essex, annoncer la grande nouvelle au Comte Godwin. L'agitation et la frénésie du peuple à l'idée que leur princesse allait enfin sortir de la capitale fut telle, que le Comte dû rappeler ses nombreux fils dans les rangs, pour organiser le voyage de la famille royale.   
Pendant ce temps, Londres était tout autant en effervescence. Le Duc de Normandie avait envoyé une ambassade, officiellement auprès de sa chère sœur, officieusement pour parler des va et vient qui ne cessaient pas entre le Danemark et l'Angleterre.   
Des réceptions furent données, et l'ambassadeur rencontra la Reine et ses enfants dans leur appartements, afin de pouvoir faire un rapport rassurant au Duc de Normandie. Rowana fut forcée de s'asseoir avec sa jeune soeur et de jouer de la harpe pendant que la Reine présentait ses fils.   
Mais le Normand n'avait d'yeux que pour Rowana. Alors que la Reine se tournait vers ses filles et que celle-ci se levèrent pour le saluer, il s'approcha de l'adolescente et déclara. " Lady Rowena, j'ai lu tant de choses sur vous que c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. " déclara-t-il en s'agenouillant.   
" Et bien je ne sais quelles sont vos sources, " commenta la Reine en cachant un sourire du revers de sa main, " mais elles sont inexactes. Ma fille ici présente répond au doux nom de Rowana. "   
" Ou bien Rowan pour mes proches ! " coupa la jeune femme en offrant sa main au Normand. Elle regardait sa mère, d'un regard froid pour bien insister sur ses paroles, fâchée de ce prénom féminisé qu'on lui attribuait.   
" Pardonnez moi Princesse, mais Rowena signifie tête claire, et votre chevelure me fit croire que tel était votre nom. De plus, je dois avouer ne pas être doué en langues, et penser à tort que votre a se prononce e. Je suis confus. " s'excusa-t-il avec maint gestes et courbettes, tirant un sourire léger à la jeune fille.   
" J'aime ce nom. Rowena... " Souffla-t-elle au vent, savourant le goût de futur qu'il lui évoquait. Un futur dans lequel elle était libre.   
" Vous êtes comme on me l'avait dit ma dame. Votre langue est aussi acérée que vos traits sont doux. " Elle rosit légèrement, encore peu habituée aux compliments et à cette féminité qu'on lui attribuait alors que son corps persistait à rester androgyne, aucune forme n'ayant décidé de gracier sa silhouette.   
Emma tapa dans ses mains, signal, qu'il fallait se retirer. Rowana soupira, une fois de plus on comploterait dans son dos sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, si ce n'est espérer une vision. Elle sortit lentement, refermant la porte, sa harpe à la main. Une dame de compagnie s'approcha pour lui prendre l'instrument, puis s'écarta vivement.   
Au moins son altercation avait elle eue un effet bénéfique. Les serviteurs avaient peur d'elle et n'osaient plus l'approcher et la surveiller autant que lors de son arrivée à Londres. Elle pouvait même espérer marcher seule, perdue dans ses pensées...  
Ses pas la guidèrent aux jardins délaissés à cause d'une chute de neige tardive. Elle s'y glissa et se laissa somnoler sur le tapis blanc. Le nom de Rowena ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Une autre l'avait un jour appelée ainsi, était-ce le nom que l'on retiendrait pour sa personne ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était. Elle avait déjà assumé tant de personnalités différentes depuis l'époque de Brocéliande. Qui était elle vraiment ? Cette question la tourmentait depuis sa capture et les larmes ne semblaient plus pouvoir s'arrêter.   
Une fois de plus, elle pleurait. Des bruits étouffés la ramenèrent à la réalité. Un oiseau s'était posé non loin d'elle et s'approchait. Elle le laissa faire et attendit qu'il soit tout proche pour bouger. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tourna la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec deux yeux de jais. Elle sursauta, se redressant vivement et saisissant l'oiseau dans ses bras.   
" Raven ! Raven ! Tu m'as retrouvée ! O Raven ! "   
" Je me demandais pourquoi le Duc m'avait confié cet oiseau. Maintenant je le sais, c'était le votre Lady Rowena. " déclara l'ambassadeur Normand tout en s'approchant d'elle.   
" Le Duc vous a envoyé ici ? Que se passe-t-il sur le continent ? Racontez moi ! On ne me dit plus rien depuis que je suis enfermée à Londres. " Elle s'était levée et agrippait à présent la cape de l'homme au point de rendre blanches ses articulations.   
" Je ne suis ici que pour prendre des nouvelles de la famille du Duc. Rien de plus princesse, si ce n'est rendre à son véritable propriétaire cet oiseau. Je ne sais rien de plus. "   
" Dites plutôt que vous ne voulez rien me dire ! " cracha-t-elle en le lâchant et lui tournant le dos.   
" Peut-être bien Princesse. Mais sachez que il y a une raison pour toute chose. L'attaque ne viendra pas de l'extérieur comme tous s'y attendent, pas plus qu'elle ne viendra de Plantagenêt... Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. "   
" Voulez vous parlez de ces attaques qui vont reprendre à la frontière de l'Ecosse ? " demanda la jeune fille tout en continuant à lui tourner le dos. L'homme se raidit. Comment pouvait savoir cette fille ?   
" Vous ne me direz rien... " soupira-t-elle finalement. " Parce que vous ne savez pas encore à qui faire confiance. Vous avez raison en un sens. Je ne me reconnais plus, avant, j'aurais pu être celle à déclencher cette guerre intérieure, mais me voici prisonnière du pouvoir... Verrez vous mes frères, une fois retourné en Normandie ? "   
" Sir Edouard sera ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles ma Dame... "   
" Dîtes lui, que ce ne sera pas par la force de sa foi qu'il deviendra Roi. Rien ne peut être accompli sans sacrifices. " elle se tut. L'ambassadeur la dévisagea, mais les yeux de la jeune fille étaient tournés vers le ciel. Il ne voyait que son profil, et fut surpris de tant de maturité et de tristesse chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Il détourna le regard, et commença à reculer.   
Des gardes approchaient. L'entretien était terminé. Il se faufila vers la galerie et aperçut la jeune fille offrant appui à l'aigle noir qui vint se poser et bientôt retrouva sa place sur son épaule. Les Soldats l'entourèrent, pointant l'oiseau de leurs lances. Elle se tourna violemment, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul général. Sans accorder un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers les bâtiments et disparut.   
Alors l'ambassadeur comprit que ce n'était pas la fille de Knut, et petite princesse d'Angleterre qu'il avait eu devant lui, pas plus que la fille du doux Ethereld qu'ils espéraient tous, mais la fille d'Emma, Héritière de l'ancien peuple et Reine des vents. Et cette pensa le glaça sur place. Qui pouvait prédire ce qui allait arriver quand les quatre héritiers se retrouveraient, si chacun avait un esprit aussi torturé...  
Il serra les dents. Peut-être l'Emrys avait il raison de ne pas vouloir les rassembler. Mais pourrait il aller contre le destin ? Il serra les poings, calmant sa respiration... Il ne servait à rien de se préoccuper de cela maintenant. Il devait voir ceux qui lanceraient les attaques de la frontière d'Ecosse. Les prévenir, que la Princesse savait... 

La Famille royale arriva au château de Essex avec une journée d'avance sur le Comte et sa propre cour. Rowan n'était pas vraiment impatiente de revoir le Comte Godwin. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait livrée à son père. Par contre, découvrir un nouveau château, de nouveaux corridors et un nouveau paysage lui serait bénéfique. Et peut-être, arriverait-elle dans l'agitation à faucher compagnie aux Anglais, et retrouver sa liberté.   
Elle aida les dames de compagnie à installer les appartements, mais les voyant se disputer avec les serviteurs du château, elle profita de l'occasion pour filer. Elle laissa ses pas la guider, mais la frénésie qui agitait la cour ne présageait rien de bon, comme ces soldats portant deux uniformes différents semblant se disputer pour savoir qui aurait la garde de qui.   
Rowan soupira. Tant que ses ailes ne pourraient ne serait-ce que la faire planer, elle ne pourrait s'enfuir assez rapidement. Pas avec deux détachements de soldats. Evitant les uns et les autres, elle se trouva bientôt sur une galerie qui donnait sur la grande salle du château. Le Roi Knut était assis sur le trône de bois sans lequel il ne voyageait plus, trop effrayé que quelqu'un s'y assoie en son absence.   
Rowan profita du calme dans la galerie pour examiner le groupe qui venait d'arriver. Ils étaient habillés comme les bretons, mais de façon bien plus foncée et terne que tout ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Ses yeux glissèrent sur l'assemblée, lui permettant de remarquer plusieurs personnes vêtues de grandes capes, des mages sans aucun doute. Ils avaient tous le regard sombre et ne semblaient pas porter dans leur cœur le souverain ou même le Comte. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils portaient autour de leurs cous de lourds ornements, et reconnut les torques de l'ancien peuple celte.   
Par réflexe, elle porta la main à son cou et remarqua que son cristal était lui aussi attaché à un torque, celui-ci fait du même métal que les anneaux de contrôle qu'elle portait toujours, dissimulés sous les lourdes robes de broca. Elle fixa son regard sur eux, essayant de voir l'invisible et sursauta.   
Au bout de quelques secondes d'intense concentration, sa vision s'était modifiée et la vérité lui apparaissait. Ils étaient vêtus de manteaux aux couleurs éclatantes - rouge, bleu, orange, vert, jaune - attachés par d'énormes broches d'argent ou de cuivre émaillées aux motifs élaborés. Leurs longues chevelures sombres étaient attachées sur la nuque par des liens de cuir. Ils portaient de larges pantalons, les jambes serrées jusqu'à mi cuisse par de longues bandes étroites de tissu vivement coloré. Beaucoup avaient aux poignets de lourds bracelets de cuivre ou de bronze incrustés d'or martelé. Certains étaient armés de lances à pointe de fer, d'autres d'épées à double tranchant, et tous portaient, bien caché, ces bouts de bois que Rowan avait vu l'Emrys et tant d'autres Faériens utiliser.   
Les femmes portaient des capes et de longues tuniques colorées, serrées à la taille par de larges bandes de tissu chamarré ; les poignets, le col et l'ourlet étaient ornés de riches broderies. Leurs cheveux étaient méticuleusement coiffés en tresses, enroulées et fixées à l'aide d'épingles décoratives serties d'ambre, de grenat et de perles. Colliers, chaînes et bracelets d'or, d'argent, de bronze et de cuivre scintillaient à leurs poignets, et des anneaux pendaient à leurs oreilles.   
Tandis qu'elle les examinait, elle se sentit observée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et au regard d'un étrange mélange de bleu et de vert ne la quittait pas des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. En ce bref instant, Rowan se sentit une parenté avec ces étrangers... Comme lorsque l'on retrouve des compatriotes après une longue absence.   
Cette sensation passa comme un frisson dans l'obscurité et disparut. Elle le regarda de nouveau, mais il s'était détourné et discutait avec son compagnon de route. Sans doute son frère à voir leur ressemblance. Elle détourna les yeux et décida de s'éclipser. Elle aurait tout le temps de le rencontrer plus amplement.   
Mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait, une pensée fugitive lui fut porté par la brise. _Nous sommes semblables toi et moi; prisonniers ; des voyageurs perdus dans un monde qui n'est pas le nôtre._

Le soir même, tous étaient arrivés au château des Godwin. La famille du Comte s'était rassemblée pour faire honneur à la famille royale. Rowan fut impressionnée par la table familiale que les visiteurs attendaient pour installer en bout de salle. Bien sûr, elle faisait partie d'une famille nombreuse, mais elle avait passé tellement de temps en fille unique, que voir ces tablés l'impressionnait toujours.   
Godwin était ce que l'on puisse appeler un homme comblé. Il en était déjà à son second mariage, et une ribambelle d'enfants de tous âges l'accompagnait. Rowan frissonna en remarquant le nombre de garçons, autant de possibilités de querelles à la mort du Comte. Ils assistèrent, installés sur l'estrade aux présentations.   
La jeune princesse, devant qui les regards se baissaient par respect et crainte, soupira. Encore un supplice que le protocole lui imposait. Elle détourna les yeux et laissa son regard errer sur les tapisseries, mais fut rappelée à ces devoirs par un coup sec tiré sur sa manche par Hartaknut. Elle grimaça puis reporta son attention sur le défilé des Godwin.   
Les jeunes enfants avaient fait place à leurs frères et sœurs plus âgés, et Rowan put s'empêcher de dévisager les trois jeunes hommes qui clôturaient la file. Ils devaient être les plus âgés vu qu'ils fermaient la marche. Le premier était assez petit, elle devait certainement baisser les yeux pour le regarder, mais ce qui la fit sursauté, furent ces yeux argentés. S'il n'avait pas eu la peau foncée, les cheveux bruns, et cette différence de taille, elle aurait pu se tromper à ne juger que sur ces yeux. Il la dévisageait avec une lueur dans le regard qui la dégoûta.   
Elle détourna les yeux et examina les deux jeunes qui se tenaient agenouillés devant le Roi. Ils semblaient jeunes, pas plus de deux ou trois ans de plus qu'elle. Mais leur physique imposant compensait largement leur jeunesse. Ils étaient grand, très grands, près des deux mètres. Ils avaient des cheveux jais, et des yeux d'un étrange mélange de saphir et d'émeraude. Rowan cligna des yeux, cherchant à différencier ces jumeaux, Sven et Slanzar, pendant que le Roi complimentait ses anciens gardes.   
Mais déjà ils se retirèrent, laissant la place au dernier fils, Harold, aîné du second mariage, qui devaient entré au service du Roi l'année suivante. Rowan frissonna à nouveau. Quelque chose chez lui la révulsait, comme chez le Comte Godwin...  
Après les interminables présentations, le festin et la fête purent commencer. Rowan jura intérieurement, entourée par deux des fils de Godwin qui semblaient ne pas avoir d'autre conversation que leurs victoires en joute ou la beauté de ses yeux. Elle essayait de se retenir de bailler, voyant le regard sévère de la Reine en milieu de table. Elle se concentra donc sur les troubadours, pour finalement laisser errer, son regard sur la table. Les Deux Harold qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle semblaient en grande conversation avec l'un des jumeaux, Merlin seul savait lequel. Le second jumeau était assis face à elle, sur l'autre branche de la table en U, Hartaknut non loin de lui, une religieuse assise à ses cotés. Il semblait profiter de la soirée, bien que son visage soit tendu et fatigué.   
Rowan s'attarda sur lui, espérant trouver ce qui le différenciait des autres. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué à son arrivée au château. Il faisait parti des Faériens. Mais il y avait plus que cela, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. La religieuse se pencha vers lui, et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Il serra les dents et le poing sur son couteau, puis leva soudainement les yeux.   
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Intenses, ces yeux saphirs semblaient percer les barrières que Rowan avait élevées, partageant sa détresse. Elle secoua la tête, rompant le charme. Elle s'aperçut que le repas était terminé, que le Roi et le Comte s'étaient retirés pour parler, en attendant que les instruments soient accordés et que le bal commence.   
Emma et Gytha, actuelle épouse du Duc et accessoirement la sœur de Knut, se dirigèrent vers elle. Rowan soupira, elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle remarqua alors seulement la femme du Duc. Elle ressemblait bien au Roi, grande et musclée, trop pour être vraiment jolie, avec des cheveux décoloré par trop de temps passé sur la mer, et la peau blanche rougie d'avoir trop festoyé.   
" Permettez moi de vous présenter notre petite Rowan, " déclara Emma en faisant un geste vers sa fille qui baissa les yeux en signe de respect. La Comtesse la dévisagea étrangement, comme si elle cherchait à lire en elle.   
" Rowan, " continua la Reine, " Tu reconnais sans aucun doute l'épouse du Comte de Essex. "   
" Comtesse. " salua l'adolescente, dont les yeux ne quittaient cependant pas ceux de la femme qui la regardait comme on regarde un animal.   
" Voici donc ma nièce disparue. On parle tant de vous que je vous imaginais bien différente mon enfant. Que vous ont donc fait faire ces sauvages pour gâcher ainsi votre potentiel ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Elle allait continuer sur sa lancé, mais elle perdit l'équilibre. Rowan la rattrapa, sous le regard courroucé de sa mère qui semblait la croire responsable.   
" Vous allez bien ? " demanda Emma en l'aidant à se reprendre.   
" Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sans doute ces nouvelles robes qui nous emprisonnent la poitrine et nous empêche de respirer. "   
" Ou peut-être un nouvel héritier en route. J'ai entendu le seigneur Godwin s'étonner que vous ne lui donniez plus d'enfant. "   
Les deux femmes se regardèrent et partagèrent un sourire, puis tournèrent leurs regards vers Rowan. " Vous me semblez bien à l'aise dans vos vêtements princesse. Pourtant, à votre âge, je portais déjà mon second enfant. "   
" Vous ne... " commença l'adolescente rougissant de honte.   
" Nous sommes des filles du nord, " la coupa la Reine, " Plus solides et robuste, mais demandant plus de temps pour nous développer.   
" Il suffira de lui trouver un époux, et son corps réagira de lui même. Et puis si ce n'était pas le cas, je pourrais vous aider à préparer ces potions qui accélèrent le développement... " déclara la Comtesse avec un geste de main. Elle s'était penchée vers la Reine et l'entraînait vers un banc où elles pourraient conspirer. Rowan fulminait. Mais qui étaient donc ces femmes pour penser seulement qu'elle se laisserait faire ? Elle préférait mourir que de devenir un objet de convoitise.   
Les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent et le bal commença. Rowan aperçut de loin Harold, le fils de Godwin qui ne la quittait plus des yeux et se dirigeait vers elle. Elle recula et essaya de s'éclipser à travers la foule de courtisans qui les avaient rejoint. Elle allait enfin atteindre la porte quand elle percuta la personne qui entrait, tête baissée, aux cotés du Roi et du Comte. Il la rattrapa d'un mouvement sur, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.   
" Et bien Princesse, pourquoi tant de hâte. " demanda Godwin, tout en la dévisageant du même regard lubrique qu'avait eu Harold.   
" Pardonnez moi, mais les fatigues du voyages commencent à se faire ressentir et... "   
" Ma fille, point d'excuse, il vous faut au moins ouvrir le bal ! "   
" Mais votre majesté ! " geignit elle, comme sa mère s'efforçait de lui apprendre pour l'aider à mieux manipuler les hommes.   
" Voyant Rowana, vous avez déjà trouvé un charmant cavalier en la personne de Slanzar. " déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Rowan se retourna vivement pour dévisager le jeune homme contre qui elle était toujours appuyée et s'écarta, ses joues rougirent, reconnaissant l'un des jumeaux et l'aura magique qu'elle avait ressenti à leur arrivé au château.   
" Mon Roi, Père, je comprendrai très bien que la Princesse ne veuille... "   
" Tatata mon Fils. Songez à l'honneur que vous fait le Roi. Maintenant offrez donc votre bras et allez ouvrir ce bal ! " Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, se foudroyant mutuellement du regard. Mais le dénommé Slanzar céda. Il fit une révérence presque trop forcée et Rowan en fit de même avant d'accepter son bras. Il ne la regarda pas et l'entraîna aussi loin que possible de leurs pères. Ils marchaient sans parler au milieu de la foule et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque le second jumeau les rencontra.   
" Slanzar où étais tu passé ? Que voulait Père ? Oh pardon tu es accompagné... Je... Mince, la princesse ! " il mit un genou à terre et s'inclina.   
" Sven on essaye d'être discret là ! " soupira Slanzar en roulant des yeux et saisissant son frère par le col.   
" Pardon ! Je suis désolé. Princesse... Mon frère... Je... " débita Sven dont le regard passait sans cesse de son jumeau à la jeune fille qu'il tenait par la main. Rowan remarqua ses yeux et retira sa main à Slanzar qui rougit légèrement et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux qu'il ébouriffa plus qu'il ne disciplina. Elle remarqua qu'il faisait cela souvent, ce qui lui donnait cet air d'enfant vieilli trop vite et prit en faute.   
" Ce n'est rien. " murmura Rowan fronçant légèrement les yeux, cherchant à retrouver ses perceptions de la magie. Les deux frères se tournèrent pour la dévisager, surprit qu'elle prenne la parole. " Quoi, vous n'avez jamais entendu une femme parler ? " demanda-t-elle en posant les poings sur ses hanches et les foudroyant l'un l'autre du regard. " Et maintenant ils ont perdu leurs langues. Mon dieu êtes vous mou du cerveau ou quoi ? "   
" Et si c'était toi qui étais Molle du cerveau ? " répliqua le dénommé Sven, la fureur se lisant sur son visage. Il avait posa sa main sur la garde de son épée, et se redressait, sans doute pour impressionner de sa taille l'adolescente. Rowan ne broncha pas, elle même d'une taille respectable, et planta son regard de Jade dans celui du jeune homme. Le coin droit de ses lèvres s'éleva légèrement, donnant naissance à ce sourire malin qui avait tant fait rager ses instructeurs.   
Il fit un pas vers elle, ignorant la main de son jumeau posée sur son épaule. Rowan se prépara à l'arrêter d'un réplique cinglante quand une petite forme se glissa entre eux.   
" Dites, c'est quoi une moldu ? " demanda la petite voix fluette. Sven s'arrêta tandis que Slanzar mettait un genou à terre pour soulever l'enfant à leur hauteur. Rowan et Sven se dévisagèrent, puis d'un commun accord, reportèrent leur attention sur l'enfant. " Allez c'est quoi un Moldu ? " répéta l'enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans.   
" Euh, " commença Sven, essayant de trouver une échappatoire.   
" Euh, " répéta Slanzar tout aussi prit de court par la question de leur jeune frère.   
" Un moldu, c'est quelqu'un qui a tellement peu d'imagination, qu'il n'est pas capable de voir les choses extraordinaires et en a peur. " déclara Rowan avec l'aplomb d'un précepteur.   
" C'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas faire de magie que Sven a dit ça ? Mais Sven, c'est pas vraiment un magicien non plus ! Mais c'est Harold le moins magicien de tous !" Rowan se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui avait baisser les yeux et rougissait. De honte ? d'embarras ? de colère ?   
" C'est ça un moldu ? C'est comme Harold ? " répéta l'enfant. " Mais vous ne pouvez pas être moldue. J'ai entendu les troubadours dire que vous aviez été enlevée enfant par la déesse Ceridwen. "   
" Gyrth ! " grondèrent les jumeaux. L'enfant plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Avant de pouffer d'un petit rire gêné.   
" Tu sais, Ceridwen est depuis longtemps une vieille femme sans dents. Elle n'est plus aussi terrible que les légendes le racontent, " commença Rowan en se rapprochant de l'enfant, baissant légèrement la voix pour attiser sa curiosité. " En fait, la plus terrible, c'est quand même Morgane, la Reine des Vents, bien que Viviane, la Dame du Lac, ne soit pas très loin derrière. " acheva-t-elle tout en se redressant. Sven et Slanzar ouvrirent grand les yeux tandis que l'enfant grimaçait.   
" Tu racontes des histoires, Morgane et Viviane vivaient avec Merlin ! Et Merlin est mort depuis longtemps ! " marmonna-t-il, la dévisageant d'un air soupçonneux.   
" Ah bon tu crois ? Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ? " Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux qui virèrent de leur jade habituel à un améthyste étincelant, pour retrouver leur teinte habituelle lorsqu'elle repassa sa main. La mâchoire de l'enfant menaçant de se décrocher, elle posa son index sur ses lèvres et fit un clin d'oeil.   
" C'est un secret, " murmura Slanzar, les yeux fixés sur la princesse.   
" Tu peux le garder, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Sven en prenant l'enfant des bras de son frère. Gyrth hocha la tête affirmativement, tournant son attention vers son frère.   
" Messeigneurs, gentes dames ! si leurs altesses daignent s'avancer. " annonça le Comte qui s'était approché du centre de la salle, son épouse au bras. Les visages de Rowan et Slanzar s'assombrirent. Eventuellement, le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et après une révérence forcée, lui tendit la main.   
" Je suppose qu'il le faut... " soupira Rowan avec un léger haussement d'épaule.   
" Songez à cette danse comme à un moyen d'échapper à l'ennui d'une conversation prolongée avec Harold. " déclara-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait léger. Rowan tourna la tête et aperçut le dit fils du Comte qui traversait la salle dans sa direction. Inconsciemment, elle resserra sa prise sur la main du jeune homme. 

Il l'entraîna au centre de la salle, sous les regards surpris des barons et courtisans. Après tout, pourquoi Slanzar, cadet des jumeaux de Godwin accompagnerait il l'héritière du Royaume ? Mais à mesure que leurs regards s'accoutumaient à la présence de ce jeune couple, les bruits et murmures tarirent, et tous furent charmés...  
Ils parlèrent peu, savourant le silence confortable qui s'était installé entre eux. Rowan dut accepter de danser avec d'autres jeunes gens, mais toujours le roi la ramenait vers Slanzar. Finalement, les musiciens se turent, et Slanzar s'inclina bien bas.   
" Je suppose qu'il serait de bon goût de vous dire à quel point j'ai détesté votre compagnie. " murmura Rowan pour ses seules oreilles.   
" Vous ne m'en verriez point vexé. " répondit il en haussant les épaules, la voix chargée de sarcasme. " Mais je sollicite la permission de vous complimenter sur vos progrès fulgurants altesse. " continua-t-il tout en portant la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres. Elle détourna la tête, encore gênée de l'intérêt que la gente masculine semblait lui porter.   
" Mais la grâce avec laquelle vous dansez n'égale pas encore celle qu'avait Kieran au combat. " finit il en lâchant sa main.   
Rowan se figea, surprise que ce secret si bien gardé à la cour franchisse les lèvres de ce jeune homme, tout faérien qu'il soit. Elle se retourna vivement, mais là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus que le vide...

**Notes de l'auteur** Honte sur moi ! **Syllian** m'a renvoyé ce chapitre depuis trois jours et je ne l'ai toujours pas publié !! J'ai trop honte ! Par contre, seulement 10 jours avec l'interlude. Et ça y est ! notre dernier Fondateurs est entré en jeu ^_____^  
Les Choses sérieuses vont enfin pourvoir commencer. Au fait, j'ai laissé passé un indice qui aura beaucoup de valeur plus tard dans ce chapitre. Ça concerne deux de nos fondateurs... Bravo à celui qui trouvera !   
Alors tout le monde ne cesse de me demander : Et Geoffrey ? J'ai choisi d'écrire la fic du point de vue de Rowan, en vous donnant de temps en temps la vision de quelqu'un proche d'elle. Geoffrey est vivant, mais pas encore de retour (sauf si vous savez lire entre les lignes ^^)  
Autre chose. L'histoire devient peut-être un peu complexe. Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un chapitre résumé ? 

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Ratonton** bah, euh... j'sais pas koi dire là... la suite ?  
**Alpo **Bravo, tu as la 100ième review ! Le dessin est en route ! Non non Geoffrey n'est pas mort. Je ne dit pas qui est qui, cela sera amené en temps et en heure.   
**Loo-Felagund** lol, moi aussi j'adore Rowena Serdaigle ! et la Fic me la fait encore plus aimer ! Merci, je dois avouer ne pas en avoir lu assez à mon goût sur les fondateurs, que ce soit en anglais ou français, et qui ne soient pas des slash -_-  
**Lolo **Merci !! tu me fais plaisir !   
**Alana **Tu vas l'avoir ta réponse sur les noms ^^  
**Gody**Merci, malheureusement, j'abandonne bébé. Trop de guimauve devient écoeurant à traduire. Et puis j'ai plus le temps -_-

**Angharrad **- 12 Avril 2004 - modifications


	16. Les Fils de Godwin

**

Au Temps des Légendes

**

Chapitre 13 - Les Fils de Godwin

Avant de lire ce chapitre, sachez que j'ai fait une erreur énorme dans le chapitre précédent ! Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de relire le chapitre précédent corrigé, voici un résumé : Harold Godwinson n'est en réalité qu'un enfant de 10/11 ans et non l'aîné de Godwin. Il est cependant en conflit avec les jumeaux Slanzar et Sven (qui eux on 17 ans). L'épouse de Godwin se nomme Gyrtha, il s'agit de la soeur de Knut et n'est pas du tout comme je l'ai décrite. Vous comprendrez le pourquoi de mon erreur dans ce chapitre...

**Disclaimers**:Les personnages des Fondateurs appartiennent à JK. Rowling. Par contre tout ce qui les entoure, ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent. Bon Okay, j'exagère, je me sers aussi de personnages et faitshistoriques. 

**Note spéciale** Cette fanfiction est dédicacée à **One Ring** alias **Sam Kieran**, ma petite fée d'AIM qui malheureusement ne peut plus suivre les aventures de Rowan avec autant d'assiduité qu'elle le voudrait.

~*~ 

_" Il est une question que je me pose souvent. Etant moi même descendant du peuple de Rowena Serdaigle, je suppose être le plus proche de son sang, et donc de ses dons. Et pourtant il m'arrive plus que je l'aimerai de me tromper sur les gens. Pourtant son discernement est légendaire. Est-ce une autre déformation de l'histoire ? Car si vraiment, elle était si clairvoyante, comment expliquez vous qu'elle ait fait confiance à Salazar Serpentard, vu l'image de lui que conserve l'Histoire ? N'avons nous pas oublié tellement, que nous ne comprenions plus le pourquoi du cercle de pouvoir que formèrent les fondateurs. "_  


" **De l'essence des fondateurs **" - Jad Du Lac

~*~ 

_Suggestion musicale : Escaflowne - a girl in gaïa - track 09 - Bird song_

La nuit portait conseil, c'est ce que la plupart des cultures que Rowan avait côtoyées enseignaient à leurs sages. Aussi ne parvint elle pas à dormir après le bal. Trop de choses tournait dans son esprit. Comme une tempête d'idées, de possibilités qu'elle n'avait plus envisagée. Son don de vision semblait muet, mais elle en reconnaissait les effets secondaires.   
De plus, elle avait un peu mal à la tête, à cause du sortilège qu'elle avait utiliser pour modifier la couleur de ses yeux. Elle s'en voulait, à elle et à son orgueil, de s'être dévoilée ainsi. Mais elle se sentait bien au près des jumeaux. Quelque chose de familier, qu'elle ne pouvait pourtant pas pointer du doigt.   
Elle avait su, lors de leur arrivée, qu'ils étaient Faériens. Elle avait été surprise qu'ils soient les fils du Comte qui semblait tout à fait normal... un moldu... Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Elle aimait bien ce mot... Il était certes péjoratif, mais il sonnait bien pour décrire l'obscurantisme de ses concitoyens au sujet des êtres magiques.   
Le soleil s'était levé depuis un petit moment déjà, mais personne n'était venu réveiller les princesses d'Angleterre. Rowan se tourna dans le lit. Sa petite sœur dormait paisiblement, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres. Elle se laissa un instant attendrir par le spectacle, puis son visage retrouva son expression froide et impassible. Au même âge, elle subissait sa première métamorphose et son monde s'écroulait une nouvelle fois.   
Un grattement contre la vitre ramena Rowan à la réalité. Elle se glissa hors du lit, ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir, seulement vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Raven la regardait de ses grands yeux marines.   
Rowan tendit la main et l'aigle noir sauta, allant se percher sur son épaule dénudée et frotter sa tête contre la joue de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa aller, l'oiseau avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle. Elle caressa le doux plumage de l'oiseau, espérant retrouver clame et sagesse à son contact. 

C'est dans cette position méditative, l'aigle noire pinçant affectueusement ses doigts, posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, que Slanzar la trouva. Il s'en voulut de la déranger, sachant les pressions constantes exercées sur elle, mais il devait lui parler, en cette heure entre les heures, où personne ne viendrait les déranger.   
Il s'approcha furtivement, espérant ne pas réveiller la jeune soeur de Rowan, et se trouva bientôt dans le dos de celle-ci. L'aigle fixait ses yeux étonnamment bleus sur lui. Il s'écarta finalement, et les mains de la jeune fille retombèrent sur le rebord de pierre.   
Slanzar leva la main vers son épaule, Rowan semblant toujours ignorer sa présence. Mais celle-ci attrapa d'un geste vif cette main tendue, le fit glisser sur le coté, le plaqua contre la pierre et tirant la propre lame du jeune homme, la passa sous sa gorge.   
" J'ignore ce que tu sais de moi, mais les choses vont être très simple. Tu cries, je t'égorge. Tu ne réponds à mes questions que par un simple oui ou non de la tête. M'as-tu bien comprise ? " Slanzar tenta de se débattre, mais Rowan resserra sa prise sur le bras dans son dos qu'elle pourrait casser à sa moindre tentative, et tira un mince filet de sang de son cou. Comprenant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas, il cessa de résister et hocha la tête. Elle sourit, enfin un faérien avec qui elle pourrait demander des informations sans arrière pensées ni retenue, si tout allait bien. Et c'était un énorme si...  
" Travailles-tu pour le Comte ? Ou pour le Roi ? " murmura-t-elle en premier lieu. Il répondit négativement par deux fois.   
" Travailles-tu pour le conseil druidique de Grande Bretagne ? " continua-t-elle un peu plus méfiante. Il secoua négativement la tête avec vigueur, ce qui surprit la jeune fille.   
Depuis plus d'un an qu'elle était prisonnière, elle avait eu la possibilité d'évaluer et réévaluer les forces en présence. Celles-ci étaient constituées du Roi, du Comte de Essex, du Conseil Druidique et de l'église. Mais aucun faérien éduqué de pourrait s'allier à l'église. Et les créatures de la nuit n'étaient plus assez organisées...  
" Mais enfin pour qui travailles-tu ? " murmura-t-elle ne comprenant plus de quel parti elle ignorait l'existence, écartant assez la lame pour qu'il puisse parler sans se blesser. Il la dévisagea longuement, lui renvoyant ce masque de froideur et de vide émotionnel qu'elle affichait depuis qu'elle avait été capturée.   
" Je ne travaille pour personne. Mais si je devais offrir mon épée, elle irait au Pendragon et à Merlin. "   
Ces mots qui ne furent à peine plus qu'un souffle, percutèrent la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle baissa la lame et se dirigea vers un coffre dans lequel elle commença à fouiller.   
" je voudrais sortir, acceptez vous de m'escorter ? " demanda-t-elle en lui lançant l'épée qui l'encombrait.   
" Dans cette tenue ? votre altesse, je doute que... " Mais Rowan trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un étrange manteau ressemblant plus à une cape. Elle passa sur ses épaules ce manteau marine qu'elle avait confectionné sur le modèle de son houppelande atlante. Le vêtement refermé, on ne devinait pas qu'elle n'était qu'en chemise de nuit dessous, des bottes de cuir ayant complété la tenue. Elle enfonça la capuche sur son visage et se tourna vers Slanzar. " Considérez que je n'ai rien dit princesse ! " déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel et haussant les épaules.

_Suggestion musicale_ : Loneliness of six - Christopher Beck (Buffy the Vampire Slayer - soundtrack)

Ils marchèrent en silence, la jeune fille devant lui, la tête imperceptiblement haute, et le regard figé dans le vide, lui en retrait. Pas à cause de son rang inférieur, mais par respect de son silence. Ils passèrent près des cuisines et la jeune princesse ralentit le pas. Il vint s'arrêter à sa hauteur.   
" Souhaitez vous que je vous escorte à la grande salle, altesse ? "   
" Non, " répondit elle après un long moment. " Je préférerais que vous me conduisiez à l'étable. "   
" Voyons Princesse ! " s'étrangla-t-il. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui, mais voyant sa mine, elle s'empressa de reprendre la parole.   
" Oh Merlin qu'ai-je encore dit ! je veux juste approcher les animaux. Accordez ce plaisir à une enfant de la nature à présent prisonnière de la cour. " Elle le regarda de ses yeux suppliants.   
" Considérerez vous ma compagnie si j'accède à votre demande ? " avait-il demandé d'un ton peu assuré, ses yeux, marines dans la pénombre précédent l'aube, regardant partout sauf la jeune fille. Elle prit son temps pour réfléchir, regardant avec amusement le jeune homme ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux. Elle passa sa main fine devant son visage, le forçant à la regarder.   
" Croyez vous que je vous demanderais de m'accorder un tel manquement à l'étiquette si je n'avais déjà accepté votre compagnie ? " déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Il rougit, toussota, essayant de cacher sa rougeur de son poing, puis ouvrit le chemin vers l'étable. 

_Suggestion musicale_ : Le retour du Roi - The Stewart of Gondor (coupez le track avant la chanson de Billy Boyd)

Le sourire de Rowan n'avait plus eu son égal depuis bien des années lorsque enfin elle entra dans le bâtiment et aperçut les animaux. Elle regarda chacune des bêtes, passant de l'une à l'autre avec une rapidité et une aisance qui surprirent Slanzar.   
La curiosité de l'adolescente et ses connaissances l'impressionnèrent, et il se surprit à répondre à toutes ses questions avec toujours plus d'entrain, lui conter les aventures de chacune et même tirer du lait spécialement pour elle. Il lui proposa finalement de continuer la visite par les écuries, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.   
Ils traversèrent donc la cour, ne remarquant pas que l'aurore approchait à grands pas. Mais arrivant devant la porte, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que celle-ci ne s'ouvrirait pas sans un peu d'aide.   
" Je suis sûre que le palefrenier dort encore..." soupira Rowan un peu triste. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur la porte. " voulez vous que je... "   
" Ne vous épuisez pas Princesse ! " déclara-t-il en attrapant sa main et secouant la tête. " J'ai vu l'effet de votre petit tour d'hier soir. "   
" De quoi voulez-vous parler ? " s'exclama-t-elle, feignant la surprise.   
" Votre mal de tête de plus en plus fréquent, la perte de contrôle de votre don de vision. "   
" Comment ?! " sursauta-t-elle. Mais il posa son index sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, la forçant au silence.   
" Je vous promet les réponses que je pourrais vous donner, mais pas ici où les murs ont des oreilles. " D'un bref coup d'œil, il indiqua à Rowan les deux servantes qui allaient puiser de l'eau. Elle porta à nouveau la main à la porte, mais il la devança, tirant de sa tunique un morceau de bois et murmurant un bref " Alohomora "   
Un déclic se produisit, et la porte s'entrouvrit. Il l'entraîna vivement après lui et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils étaient dans l'obscurité qu'il éclaircit d'un nouveau sortilège.   
Elle lui sourit. Il était si rare de rencontrer des gens de magies. Et encore plus de rencontrer des personnes assumant assez leurs pouvoirs pour les utiliser face à des étrangers. Mais étaient ils vraiment des étrangers ?

" Et voici mon cheval " termina Slanzar en flattant l'encolure de l'étalon noir, à la crinière et aux sabots blancs.   
" Qu'il est beau ! " s'exclama Rowan en avançant sa main. L'animal la renifla avant de la lécher et de la laisser le caresser. La jeune fille fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la tache blanche en forme de soleil sur son front. Elle fronça les sourcils au contact de la tâche et plongea son regard dans celui de l'animal. " Mais ce n'est pas un cheval ordinaire ! " sursauta-t-elle. " Il a du sang de licorne ! "   
Le jeune homme éclata de rire. " Godric avait dit que vous risqueriez de deviner ! Sacré frangin, il vient de me faire perdre une bien jolie cape rouge. " déclara-t-il en se frappant la cuisse du plat de la main.   
" De toute façon, le vert vous convient mieux, " commenta-t-elle tout en observant les yeux de l'étalon. " Qui est Godric ? " demanda-t-elle ne se souvenant pas que ce nom fasses partie de la longue liste des fils de Essex.   
" Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, malheureusement. "   
" Et pourquoi cela ? " insista-t-elle en se détournant du cheval et posant ses mains sur ses anches.   
" Parce que vous n'êtes pas en état. " déclara-t-il en caressant consciencieusement la crinière de son cheval sur lequel il avait fixé son regard.   
" Slanzar, pourrions nous cesser ces petits jeux de cour et parler franchement ? " grogna-t-elle perdant patience. " Ce fameux Godric est-il celui à qui vous avez offert votre épée ? " Il la foudroya du regard.   
" Rappelez vous ce que j'ai dit à propos de mon épée. Ce n'est pas par plaisir sadique que je ne vous répond pas, princesse. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule, mais pour le moment, votre captivité paralyse votre action. Nous travaillons à améliorer cela. "   
" Comment pourriez vous améliorer les choses ? " s'emporta Rowan. " Cela fait plus d'un an, et je ne peux toujours pas lancer les sortilèges les plus simples sans passer la journée suivante clouée au lit par des douleurs à la tête et les brûlures de anneaux de contrôle ! " elle avait découvert ses bras, lui montrant les anneaux posés en plusieurs endroits.   
" C'est le signe même du retour de vos pouvoirs, Rowan. " Elle se figea en entendant ces mots. " je suis même persuadé que vous recommencez à voir la magie. J'ai vu votre regard quand nous sommes arrivés au château, Sven et moi. "   
" Vous mentez, ce n'était qu'une vision sauvage. Si réellement mes facultés étaient revenues je... "   
" Le Conseil Druidique a lancé un enchantement sur vos anneaux de contrôle afin de pouvoir vous reconditionner avant de vous rendre vos pouvoirs. Ils ont peur de vous et de votre esprit à cause des années que vous avez passées libres. "   
Mais Rowan n'écoutait plus ce qu'il disait. Elle arracha le nœud de sa cape et serrant les dents et les poings, fit jaillir ses ailes. La douleur lui foudroya le crâne, mais elle se concentra sur ses ailes, essayant de l'ignorer pour ne plus voir que ses ailes et les courants de magie dansant autour d'elle.   
Peu à peu, elle étendit ses perceptions, tout d'abord à l'écurie, où brillaient Slanzar et son étalon, puis à la cour, où d'autres brillaient plus légèrement. L'énergie l'enivrait, comme un enfant redécouvre au printemps la liberté de courir dans les champs. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations retrouvées, quand Slanzar posa sa main sur l'épaule dénudée, provoquant un choc qui traversa le corps de l'adolescente.   
Rowan ouvrit lentement les yeux et murmura, " Qui êtes vous ? " 

_L'homme dont le visage était caché par sa cape et sa barbe noire finement taillée en pointe leva ses yeux émeraudes. Il se releva de la position à genou où il se trouvait, laissant échapper la main de la femme qu'il venait de saluer.   
" Je serai votre gardien et confident, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez à nouveau vivre libre. "   
" Qui vous dit que j'ai besoin qu'on veille sur moi, Salazar, et que je ne suis pas libre ? " demanda Rowan. Pour toute réponse, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main gauche, où un anneau étincelait. Un serment magique. Elle était liée par un serment magique, incarné par cet anneau au doigt. _

Rowan redressa vivement la tête et se retrouva face à Slanzar. Elle voulut parler, mais submergée par la magie et encore secouée par sa vision, sa langue refusa de lui obéir, et elle s'effondra aussi lentement que ses ailes disparurent.   
Slanzar la rattrapa dans ses bras, mais trop surpris par l'apparition de ses ailes, puis par les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, il s'effondra avec elle dans la paille. Ils restèrent ainsi, laissant le temps à la jeune fille tremblante de reprendre son souffle et de retrouver ses esprits. Il la rassura du mieux qu'il le put, susurrant des paroles de réconfort, et lui parlant de la drogue qui avait si longtemps inhibé ses dons.   
Tout aurait pu être simple, les deux jeunes achevant leur conversation tranquillement, puis regagnant leurs appartements sans éveiller les moindres soupçons. Mais rien n'était simple pour les jeunes Faériens.   
Alors que Slanzar rattachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait la chemise de nuit déchirée de Rowan, des rires retentirent dans l'écurie, dont la porte avait été ouverte avec fracas.   
" Mon cher Harold, je vous parie qu'aucune bête ne me résister ! "   
" Permettez moi d'en douter Prince. Je pense que cette bête vous posera problème. Il n'y a ici que deux personnes ayant pu l'approcher et... Par Dieu ! " s'exclama le fils de Godwin trop grand pour son âge. " Mon frère pourquoi ne pas avoir fermé la porte pendant tes ébats ? "   
" Ah moins que la Maraude n'accueille plus d'un étalon ? " suggéra le Prince avec un sourire graveleux.   
" Et si la maraude refusait que tout étalon ne la souille, que ferez vous mon frère ? " cracha Rowan qui s'était relevée et rejetait sa cape sur ses épaules, affrontant du regard ce frère scandinave. Celui-ci hésita trop choqué par la situation, puis lança son poing en direction de Slanzar. Il saisit ensuite Rowan par le bras et la traîna derrière lui, proférant des imprécations. Ils furent cependant arrêtés avant la porte par le Comte et le Roi.   
" Et bien qu'est-ce que tout ce boucan de si bon matin ? " grogna Knut, manifestement pas tout à fait remis de ses excès de la veille.   
" Père, votre fille chérie se serait laissée déshonorer comme la pire des catins si Harold et moi n'étions arrivée à temps. "   
" Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me faire déshonorer, je n'ai que... "   
" Il suffit. Slanzar, pouvez vous m'expliquer ? " demanda le Roi au jeune homme qui, bien que les joues légèrement colorées avait gardé le silence. " Et pas de retenue jeune homme, je veux les faits ! "   
" Votre Majesté. Votre fille a exprimé le souhait de voir les animaux de mon père. Je ne suis pour rien dans les divagations de mon jeune frère et votre fils. " déclara-t-il en lançant un regard neutre aux deux hommes, mais insistant particulièrement sur le mot jeune.   
" Père, vous savez à quel point ma santé est fragile. Slanzar ne faisait que me soutenir après un léger malaise. " Il n'en fallut pas plus à Godwin qui rayonnait, et au Roi qui hocha la tête, les yeux fermés.   
" Je voie mon Roi, que nos jeunes s'entendent à merveille. "   
" Un choix judicieux Godwin. Peut-être devrions nous leur annoncer finalement ? "   
" Mais de quoi parlez vous Père ? " demanda Harold le scandinave, le fils de Godwin trop humilié par l'emphase de son frère pour parler.   
" Rowana ma chérie... " Rowan se crispa au nom alors que Knut passait un bras autour de ses épaules. " je sais bien que d'après ta mère, tu ne seras pas nubile avant un an ou deux, dieu seul sait quel vilain tour ton corps nous joue... " commença-t-il en posant les yeux sur le corps toujours androgyne de sa fille. " Mais pour le bien et la sécurité du Royaume, il nous est apparu nécessaire de te fiancer. "   
" Après de longues négociations, il nous est apparut que la personne qui pourrait le mieux s'occuper de vous, n'est autre que mon propre fils, Slanzar. " déclara Godwin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.   
Rowan se figea, n'en croyant ces mots. Ils les fiançaient...   
Elle leva les yeux vers Slanzar, mais celui-ci avait baissé le regard, son visage s'était assombri. Il ne disait mot.   
" Mais enfin Père, pour quelles raisons Slanzar devrait il être fiancé à la princesse d'Angleterre ? " s'indigna Harold le scandinave. " Si je puis me permettre, vous avez déjà confié aux jumeaux Godwin des terres plus qu'appréciables du pays de Galles. A quoi bon lui offrir en plus la main de notre chère Rowana ? Harold ici présent me semble un parti bien plus approprié pour notre petite sœur. Qui plus est, la nubilité de celle-ci sera accordé à la sienne. " déclara-t-il rageant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été consulté pour une telle décision.   
" Ceci n'est pas une discussion ouverte. " déclara d'un ton qu'il voulait impérieux, Knut. " Il est des faits dont vous n'avez pas connaissances et qui sont de la plus grande importance pour le salut du royaume. "   
" Comme le fait que ma chère petite sœur retrouvée soit une sorcière, et que les jumeaux de Essex soient également de ce peuple de sorciers ? " cracha avec amertume le scandinave, la dernière partie accompagnée de Harold Godwinson. Les deux pères ne leur laissèrent pas le temps de continuer et les giflèrent d'un même geste.   
" Je ne veux plus entendre ces accusations venant de mon propre sang ! " cria rageusement Knut.   
" Ces paroles ne sortiront pas d'ici. " acheva Godwin qui se tourna vers Rowan encore sous le choc des révélations. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de l'écurie. " Alors Princesse ? Comment avez vous trouvé mes animaux ? " demanda Godwin qui la reconduisit jusqu'à ses appartements. 

Le soir même, Rowan entendit courir les bruits de la dispute du matin. Elle entendit tellement de versions différentes, de la part de ses frères, de ceux de Slanzar, et des courtisans, qu'elle dut s'excuser pour mal de tête avant la fin de la soirée.   
Slanzar n'était pas réapparu de la journée. Elle avait bien essayé de demander à voir Sven. Mais on lui avait répliqué qu'ils étaient partis passer en revue les troupes à la frontière écossaise sur ordre du Roi.

_Suggestion musicale_ : Era - Eyes of Eternity 

Le séjour se prolongea, et Rowan crut qu'elle n'avait finalement que rêvé cette entrevue quand une religieuse demanda à la rencontrer. Elle eu pour premier réflexe de refuser, ne rencontrant depuis un an que des gens d'église voulant purifier son âme. Mais la jeune femme était abbesse et la bienséance voulut que Rowan accède à se demande.   
Prétextant de vouloir se confesser, elle fut conduite aux appartements des Jumeaux de Godwin, qui donnaient sur la chapelle privée de la famille du Comte. Rowan fut menée par ses dames de compagnie, celles-ci la laissèrent seule quand elle leur demanda à se recueillir avant de rencontrer la religieuse.   
Rowan qui ne connaissait au bout du compte que très peu celui à qui on voulait la fiancer et qui lui avait demandé de lui accorder sa confiance, en profita pour explorer un peu les lieux. Les jumeaux avaient une anti-chambre, menant à une salle commune où un feu brûlait dans une immense cheminée. Au dessus de la cheminée, un portrait de femme trônait sous les armoiries de la famille de Essex.   
La jeune princesse avança jusqu'aux flammes, et posa sa main sur la pierre, son regard figé. La peinture semblait prête à bouger, tellement elle vibrait de vie. La femme représentée n'était pas dans sa prime jeunesse, sans doute avait elle le même âge que la Reine Emma. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui intriguait Rowan. Non, pas plus que la forme de son visage ou même ce nez fin ou ces lèvres d'un rouge sang. Elle était prisonnière de ce regard, intime mélange d'émeraude et de saphir. Les même yeux que ceux de Slanzar et Sven, des yeux tristes, si tristes...  
Elle parvint finalement à s'arracher à ce regard pour se figer. Les longues tresses de la femme n'avaient sur le moment pas troublé la jeune fille, mais maintenant qu'elle s'y attardait, Rowan sentit un poids compresser sa poitrine. Ils étaient non pas blonds, comme elle l'avait pensé au premier abord, mais de cet pâleur aux reflets argentés qu'elle connaissait si bien.   
" Ce peintre a fait un travail remarquable. " déclara la silhouette qui sortit des ombres.   
" Cette femme est d'une beauté fascinante. " répondit poliment Rowan, jurant intérieurement de s'être ainsi fait surprendre. " Mais je ne reconnais pas l'épouse du seigneur Godwin. "   
" Pour la simple raison qu'il ne s'agit pas de Mylady votre tante. " Rowan sembla à peine surprise.   
" Ceci explique beaucoup de chose. Il s'agit de la mère de Slanzar et Sven ? " demanda Rowan sans jamais quitter le portrait des yeux.   
" Oui, mais ne dîtes jamais que ce tableau se trouve ici. D'autres moins tolérants que vous et moi pourraient y voir un signe de défiance vis-à-vis du notre Roi et de l'Eglise. "   
" Loin de moi l'idée de causer du tort. " déclara Rowan en détournant son regard du tableau et baissant les yeux en signe d'humilité.   
La religieuse avait déjà fait quelques pas vers les deux fauteuils tournées vers le foyer. Une boisson chaude était disposée sur une petite table et n'attendaient que le bon vouloir des deux femmes. Rowan s'étonna car elle n'avait vu personne entrer mais la rejoignit et s'installa avec elle.   
" Votre altesse, je m'excuse d'avoir ainsi insisté, mais je ne vous veux que du bien si... "   
" Ne vous fatiguez pas à me parler d'hérésie, du diable et de péché. J'ai eu ma dose de moralisateur... " déclara Rowan d'un ton épuisé. " Le printemps semble hésiter à se montrer cette année. " murmura l'adolescente en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre où le ciel une fois de plus était blanc et menaçait de se déchirer pour recouvrir la terre de blanc.   
" Pâques est déjà derrière nous, et pourtant la neige ne cesse de tomber... Merci. " murmura-t-elle en acceptant le bol que Rowan lui tendit. Elles burent en silence, Rowan observant franchement la jeune abbesse qui elle se concentrait sur son bol... Celle-ci sourit finalement.   
" Vous vous demandez bien quelle sorte de religieuse je suis pour ne pas prêcher la bonne parole. "   
" J'avoue que je me demandais plutôt quand vous commenceriez à prêcher. " sourit Rowan, amusée par la franchise de la jeune femme.   
" En fait, mon statut d'abbesse m'a permis de vous rencontrer, mais je ne viens pas pour parler dieu et religion. " dit elle en buvant à nouveau à son bol et plongeant son regard vert tendre dans les flammes.   
" Si vous ne voulez pas me convertir, ou assurer le salut de mon âme. Que faîtes vous ici ? " demanda Rowan surprise.   
" Franche, toujours en quête d'informations pour comprendre et analyser. Salazar et Godric ne se sont pas trompés sur vous. " murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'adolescente. " J'aimerai être aussi franche et sûre de moi, " soupira-t-elle en se renfonçant dans le fauteuil, se cachant un peu dans les ombres. " Je ne suis malheureusement au courant de peu de chose des gens de magie, " commença-t-elle d'une voix lente. " Mais je sais pour les avoir rencontrés, qu'ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que les évêques et archevêques veulent le faire croire. " Rowan se redressa à ses paroles, surprise et curieuse.   
" Je ne suis pas un être de magie, du moins, je n'ai pas eu la chance de développer mes dons, " déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. " Ma famille, pour me protéger m'a confiée enfant à l'abbaye que je dirige à présent, où je recueille autant que je le peux les enfants de la magie. J'essaie de les protéger, mais ma tache est de plus en plus difficile. "   
" Les moldus ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas... " souffla Rowan pour elle même, tirant un sourire à la religieuse.   
" Etonnant ce mot que vous utilisés tous depuis quelques temps pour désigner les non magiciens. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire, que de grandes choses se préparent. J'ai appris qu'un Conseil Druidique existait encore, mais leur action est plus néfaste pour les magiciens qu'autre chose. Certains ont décidé de se rassembler et prendre le pouvoir, ce qu'ils comptent faire en se servant de vous, altesse. " Rowan inspira profondément, ne se rappelant que trop bien de ses visions. " Certain veulent en profiter pour éradiquer tous les moldus, d'autres veulent les réduire en esclavage... "   
" Et vous, que pensez vous ? " la coupa Rowan, sachant déjà ce que elle, pensait de cette question. L'abbesse baissa les yeux.   
" Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés. C'est malheureusement ce que je conseillerais pour le moment. "   
" Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester indéfiniment cachés ! " s'exclama Rowan surprise.   
" Pas pour l'éternité, mais le temps d'apprendre aux magiciens à contrôler leurs dons, et à les expliquer. Tant que les hommes auront peur de la magie, nous porterons le nom de sorciers et seront craints. "   
Rowan secoua la tête et porta machinalement la main à son pendentif qu'elle tourna entre ses doigts. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé que la cohabitation entre les Faériens et les " moldus " était en si mauvais état, mais également que les Faériens étaient si éparpillés et isolés. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé sa liberté...  
" Bon, il est temps pour moi de me retirer si je ne veux pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis que vous n'en avez déjà. " murmura l'Abbesse en se redressant.   
" Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remerciez... " commença Rowan. Mais la sœur l'interrompit en posant un paquet sur la petite table. Dessus, un dragon était dessiné, et pas n'importe quel dragon... le Pendragon.   
" Allez en paix ma fille, " déclara l'Abbesse, faisant le salut lunaire, puis le signe de la croix. Elle se redressa et s'extirpa du fauteuil, mais perdit l'équilibre.   
Rowan qui était déjà sur pieds, la rattrapa, lui servant d'appui. Une vision se produisit, aussi furtive qu'un éclair. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers l'abbesse et sourit. " Ce sera un merveilleux petit garçon. Aussi fort que son père. "   
L'Abbesse ouvrit grand les yeux, tout d'abord surprise. Elle porta la main à son ventre, ses yeux toujours aussi grand ouverts. Puis prise de panique, elle s'écarta de Rowan, et quitta la chambre sans attendre.   
Rowan fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne la suivit pas. N'était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer ? Elle se mordit la langue. Bien sûr que non ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Une Abbesse mère, c'était un pêché aussi grand que celui de sorcellerie... Mon dieux, qu'avait il fait...  
Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la petite table où l'Abbesse avait déposé le paquet marqué du Pendragon. Qui pouvait donc utiliser ce symbole perdu dans le passé de la Bretagne. A nouveau, le nom de Godric avait été prononcé, associé à celui de Salazar, ou le Slanzar du futur...  
Elle posa ses doigts sur le dessin de dragon, et celui-ci se mit à bouger. De ses naseaux, il cracha des flammes qui prirent la forme de lettre, et bientôt, un message fut inscrit sur le parchemin.   
_" Vous n'êtes plus seule, profitez de votre situation pour apprendre les secrets de la cour, et reprenez des forces. Slanzar "_  
Suivaient quelques explications sur le contenu du paquet et les précautions à prendre. Puis le parchemin prit feu, et dévoila les flacons miniatures. Comme il l'avait promis, Slanzar lui offrait le moyen de restaurer ses forces sans risquer de s'y brûler les ailes.  
Un bref sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Les joueurs se mettaient en place, le destin allait pouvoir se mettre en marche...

~*~ 

**Notes de l'auteur**

Ça m'a été réclamé il y a quelques temps, voici le retour des suggestions musicales ! Bon quand je trouve pas, je marque l'endroit où la musique change, que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées. J'essaierai pour la version corrigée de rattraper le coup ;-)   
Que dire d'autre. Que j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux, parce que j'avais bien trop de chose à vous raconter, et trop peu de temps pour les écrire. Du coup, plutôt que de vous faire attendre encore trois semaines, j'ai préféré séparer. Résultat, le plan global redécallé d'un... ça nous donnera une trentaine de chapitres.   
Au passage, ATL a fêté ses un an le 3 mars 2004 !

~*~ 

**Réponse aux Reviews Ffnet**

**Ellimac** je suis monstrueuse de m'arrêter là où je m'arrête à chaque fois. Mais si je ne faisais pas de " cliffhanger " avoue que tu n'aurais pas forcément envie de lire la suite.  
**Alpo** je te renvoie le dessin quand tu veux, sinon, il est disponible sur mon site, dans la galerie HP.   
**Bastetamidala** motus ! tu as du avoir quelques réponses ici à tes questions, des confirmations/infirmations à tes théories. Si tu veux de vraies réponses, hésite pas à m'envoyer Raven mon aigle-hibou personnel ^__^  
**Johera (et Elea) ** J'suis contente que vous me laissiez une review ! J'avais adoré votre histoire sur les enfants des fondateurs ! Oui il s'agit bien de légendes celtiques, vous allez être impressionnés quand je vous filerai ma biographie pour ATL ! Alors oui il y a un indice sur le frère de Rowan, mais ce n'était pas celui là auquel je faisais référence ^^  
**Alana Chantelune** je sais le chapitre précédent était riche... D'où la généalogie en début... Et oui y'a un peu de James qui traîne pas loin ;)   
**Naseis Alinor** - non Geoffrey n'était pas physiquement présent dans le chapitre précédent, mais quelqu'un qui lui est très proche, oui.   
**Lolo** - tu me fais plaisir ! Un fan, j'ai un fan !! yipi ! combien de chapitre, comme dit plus haut, pour le moment ça tourne aux alentours de trente, mais ça peut augmenter comme ça peut diminuer...  
**Ryan et Rataton**, vl'a la suite ^^ je sais j'suis lente. Pas taper !   
**One Ring**, salut toi ! Oui je pense au site ! comment ça " attention génie créatif " je cherche juste des explications moi. Vivement votre parodie !   
**Miya Black**, je suis contente que tu aimes Slanzar, car c'est vraiment un personnage piège vis-à-vis des clichés que je veux casser.  
**Loo-Felagund** merci du compliment, j'avoue essayer à chaque fois de vous donner envie de continuer à me suivre. Si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, contacte moi par mail (je veux pas gâcher le suspens ;) 

**Angharrad** - 17 Avril 2004 


	17. L'Abbaye

**Au Temps des Légendes**

Chapitre 14 - L'Abbaye

Disclaimers : On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non... J'en suis navrée, je ne suis pas JKR.

**Avant propos **: Cette fic est toujours dédicacée à One Ring, ma ch'tite Sam. Vous trouverez la musique à télécharger ici : angharrad.cartes.free.fr/zic/ATL14.zip

" Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, disait un vieux proverbe. Mais qui n'ose rien ne subit pas les conséquences de ses actes, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. On peut choisir de ne rien ressentir pour ne pas souffrir, on peut se blinder derrière l'indifférence et construire sa vie loin de tout malheur, mais aussi de tout bonheur. Et il y a ceux qui n'ont pas suffisamment dosé l'indifférence ou la part de malheur dans la chance et qui se sont lancés à cœur éperdu dans la conquête de leur bonheur, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait dur à trouver et à conserver, et qu'il faudrait défier le monde entier pour le conquérir. "

" L'archeval " de Liz Slytherin

**1032 - Le Roi Henri 1er de France est couronné. Année de famine.**

_Suggestion musicale :_ Accused - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - season 2

Emma avait obtenu que sa fille, dont le corps s'évertuait à rester enfantin, malgré sa taille plus qu'imposante pour une femme adulte, ne soit pas fiancée avant que la preuve de sa nubilité ait été apportée. Bien sûr ceci n'était qu'un jeu de diplomatie. Car officieusement, elle était bien liée à la famille Godwin.   
Depuis Pâques, elle avait passé de longues semaines en compagnie de la famille du Comte, que ce soit sur leurs terres ou à la cour. Ceci avait eu deux avantages. Slanzar avait pu sans aucun problème surveiller que l'adolescente ne grille pas les étapes de sa guérison. Et Rowan avait pu lier connaissance avec lui et sa famille.   
Plus la jeune fille passait de temps à leur coté, plus elle se rendait compte que son promis était aussi perdu qu'elle. Peu nombreux étaient les faériens parmi les enfants de Godwin. En fait, seul Slanzar paraissait avoir réellement développé son potentiel, sans pour autant en tirer trop de fierté. Sven avait l'air de posséder quelques dons, mais leur utilisation semblait erratique comme si tout le contrôle qu'avait le jeune homme manquait à son jumeau. Ils se protégeaient cependant l'un l'autre, aussi complémentaire que leur apparence était identique.   
Les autres jeunes étaient... Comment dire... trop humains pour Rowan, dans le sens où trop prisonniers des préjugés de leur époque. Et finalement, venait Harold, l'aîné du second mariage de Godwin. Celui-ci n'avait aucun pouvoir, elle en était sûre, et de ce fait avait développé une relation étrange de haine et d'envie face à ses frères.   
Selon les critères moldus, il deviendrait un guerrier accompli avec un brillant avenir militaire devant lui en tant que fils du Comte, mais il semblait ne pas en avoir assez. La jalousie du fils cadet à qui les terres et les titres échappaient. Mais s'y ajoutait le fait que la magie lui serait à jamais refusée, ce qui le rendait encore plus odieux face à ses aînés. Il déversait donc sa haine sur son entourage, écrasant ses frères à la moindre occasion, et éprouvait un plaisir sadique à prendre chacun en défaut.   
Et plus encore après l'incident de l'écurie, où le Roi avait clairement annoncé son intention de fiancer son héritière à Slanzar. Le jeune homme, d'un tempérament taciturne, le laissait parler, les insultes et provocations coulant autour de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sven sur lequel se rabattait Harold quand il se lassait du manque de combativité de son aîné.

Et pendant ce temps, les combats avaient repris sur la frontière Ecossaise. Pas vraiment les chocs des armées comme il y en avait eu une année et demi plus tôt, mais des escarmouches de petits groupes, assez fréquentes pour miner le moral des soldats courant après des ombres.   
Comme tous les barons, les fils de Godwin devaient souvent se rendre dans le nord et prendre part au combat. Harold, qui malgré son jeune âge accompagnait son père, en tirait une grande fierté, profitant de l'occasion pour se pavaner après chaque mission réussie, tandis que les jumeaux revenaient à chaque fois le moral un peu plus bas.   
Une menace extérieure à celle que les clans représentaient pour l'Angleterre était en jeu. Mais elle était encore fantomatique, tel un souffle sur la lande, faisant onduler les hautes herbes. Aussi insaisissable et pourtant bien présente. Quelque chose que les hommes hors de Faérie ne pouvaient saisir...

L'été était venu et déjà quittait les terres de l'Angleterre. Ce fut au tour de la famille Godwin de rendre visite à la famille Royale. Officiellement, pour la Toussaint et pour rendre hommage aux guerriers tombés au combat cette année là. Officieusement, pour que les jeunes fiancés fêtent le dix-huitième anniversaire de Slanzar. Mais la raison plus profonde encore, était que Godwin voulait s'assurer qu'on ne le manipulait pas et que Rowan était toujours une enfant.   
Elle haïssait cet homme. Ses yeux gris n'étaient que l'expression des machinations et calculs qui tournaient dans sa tête. Il voulut vérifier lui même que la jeune fille n'était toujours pas nubile. Mais Emma obtint que seule sa belle sœur, épouse du Comte, assiste à la visite des sages. L'adolescente ne s'était jamais sentie aussi humiliée que lorsqu'ils vérifièrent sa virginité. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi bien entraînée à porter ce masque de froideur par Morgane, elle aurait versé des larmes.   
Elle supporta péniblement le rapport de sa tante au Comte et au Roi, se mordant profondément la joue, mortifiée par tant de détachement de cette femme qui aurait dû être proche d'elle. Surtout que personne ne semblait considérer qu'elle pouvait être une personne dont la parole aurait pu éclairer ce mystère. Tous avaient décidé de l'attribuer au malin.   
Rowan allait leur lâcher une de ses tirades bien senties quand son regard croisa celui de Slanzar qui venait d'arriver discrètement dans la salle de conseil. Il secoua la tête négativement et lui sourit tristement. Elle déglutit, manquant de s'étouffer, coupée dans son élan, mais se tut. Elle ne pouvait rien dire qui accélèrerait cet entretien, rien qui ne la compromettrait pas.

La Toussaint vint, et avec elle les cérémonies religieuses de recueillement. Rowan n'appréciait pas les longues heures passées dans les chapelles, en compagnie des clercs. Elle ressentait bien trop forte l'hypocrisie de ces gens, arrivés au sommet en entrant au service de la famille royale. Mais le fait que Slanzar se plie à ces exigences, lui permit de mieux accepter les longues heures de prières.   
Elle regrettait cependant l'absence de Sven, celui-ci, beaucoup plus vivant et bruyant que son jumeau, qui avait toujours le don pour rendre les cérémonies moins solennelles et plus humaines. Mais son détachement de soldats s'était arrêté en cours de route, bloqué par les pluies hivernales qui s'abattaient déjà sur le pays.   
En ce jour du 31 octobre 1032, les jumeaux fêtaient leurs dix-huit années, et la famille royale ainsi que celle de l'Essex étaient de nouveau réunies dans la prière. Le vent et la pluie avaient soufflé toute la nuit, revêtant le pays de son manteau de tristesse et laissant les hommes à la merci de leurs démons. Slanzar plus que les autres paraissait agité, mais ne parlait à personne. Il s'isola de tous dans un semblant de prière, mais Rowan voyait bien, à la manière dont il ne cessait de passer frénétiquement la main dans ses cheveux, que quelque chose n'allait pas.   
Elle songea un instant qu'il pouvait être inquiet pour son jumeau, un messager arrivé la veille annonçant sa venue dans le courant de la journée. Mais rien ne vint affirmer cette hypothèse. Elle se perdit donc à son tour dans ses sombres pensées et les visions qu'elle n'avait pas encore analysées.

Leurs méditations furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'un nouveau messager. Celui-ci fut arrêté par les gardes qui veillaient sur la chapelle, mais le message devait être important, car l'un d'entre eux pénétra dans le bâtiment, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le Roi.   
Godwin qui n'était pas tout près de son souverain, s'approcha mais fut arrêté par le regard sombre et menaçant du roi. Knut leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, se leva, et sortit de la chapelle avec le messager. Rowan se redressa et demanda à sortir, mais ceci lui fut refusé. Sur ordre du Roi. Sa mère et sa tante la rappelèrent à leurs côtés et commencèrent à spéculer sur cet opportun. La jeune fille désespérée leva les yeux vers les autres jeunes et croisa le regard de Slanzar. Lui, regardait dans le vide. Il semblait en transe.   
Elle voulut se lever pour le rejoindre, mais le Roi réapparut, entouré de sa garde personnelle. Knut se dirigea vers Godwin et fit signe aux jeunes gens de se lever.   
" Messieurs, l'heure est grave, le bataillon de Sven s'est retranché dans une abbaye. "   
" Que se passe-t-il mon Roi ? " s'inquiéta le Comte.   
" L'abbaye est assiégée par une force inconnue. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'agit des Ecossais, mais ce maudit messager parle de forces d'une Vassalerie... " déclara le Roi, alors que les jeunes gens en âge de combattre s'approchait de lui. Le jeune sorcier avait pâli à ces mots. " Slanzar ? " demanda le Roi remarquant son malaise et regardant sévèrement le jeune homme.   
" Nous n'arriverons pas à temps... " murmura-t-il. Ce disant, il traversa à grands pas le groupe, et se dirigea au pas de course hors de la chapelle, vers les écuries. Il courut mais fut rattrapé dans la cour.   
" Slanzar attend ! " cria la jeune fille en le saisissant par le bras.   
" L'attaque n'est pas encore terminée, je peux encore les sauver ! " cracha-t-il, perdant le contrôle pour la première fois devant la jeune fille, qui cependant ne recula pas.   
" Que pourras-tu faire que ton frère ne peut accomplir ? " insista-t-elle tout en suivant ses grandes enjambées qui les menaient plus près de l'écurie.   
" Je peux au moins espérer donner le temps aux renforts d'arriver ! " rétorqua-t-il.   
" Et que pourra faire une armée d'humains contre une armée de l'ombre ? " demanda froidement Rowan. Slanzar stoppa et la dévisagea, surpris, effrayé. Elle ne sut que lire dans ce regard marine.   
Croyant l'avoir convaincu, elle oublia son bras. Mais il ne la laissa pas s'écarter. Il attrapa son épaule et siffla entre les doigts de sa main libre.   
Les portes de l'écurie volèrent grandes ouvertes, laissant libre le passage au métis, mi-cheval mi-licorne, qui servait de monture au jeune homme. Elle lutta, lui arrachant son épaule, mais il la saisit par la taille, la jeta sur son épaule et sauta sur sa monture.   
" Slanzaaarrr !!!! " cria la jeune fille, alors qu'il sifflait à nouveau et que le cheval passait le pont-levis. Le visage tourné vers le château, empêtrée dans ses robes, le souffle coupé par sa position sur l'épaule du jeune homme, elle aperçut un second cheval qui quittait le château. Celui-ci arriva rapidement à leur hauteur et Slanzar déposa la jeune fille sur son dos, avant de saisir ses rênes et de l'inciter à le suivre.   
Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle fit mine de se laisser glisser du cheval. Comme s'il avait eu des yeux derrière la tête, le jeune homme se tourna et la regarda sévèrement. " Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher sur le cheval ! " cracha-t-il, la fureur toujours présente dans sa voix.   
" Toi qui me dit de faire attention, de ne pas brûler les étapes ! Pourquoi m'enlever ainsi ? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait mesuré et calme.   
" Parce que tu sais qui sont ceux qui attaquent, et parce que je n'avais pas le temps d'appeler un hibou, alors que tu peux à tout instant appeler Raven. "   
" Pourquoi veux-tu que j'appelle Raven ?! " s'enquit-elle, ne comprenant plus le cheminement des pensées de son compagnon.   
" Si comme tu l'as dit, l'Abbaye est attaquée par une armée de l'ombre, les combattants seront secourus par les nôtres. Le Roi ne doit pas apprendre leur existence. "   
" Attends de qui parles-tu ? " Décidément, la jeune fille était vraiment perdue.   
" Nous te dirons tout en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, appelle ton aigle ! " Elle le foudroyait du regard. " S'il-te-plait... " ajouta-t-il tout en lâchant les rênes du cheval de Rowan et les lui lançant.   
La jeune fille les rattrapa. Elle s'assura que le cheval acceptait sa présence, remarquant seulement qu'il était la copie identique du cheval de Slanzar. Des chevaux jumeaux, comme leurs maîtres... Puis avant même qu'elle ait porté les doigts à sa bouche, le cri de Raven transperça le ciel, et vint voler à hauteur de sa maîtresse. Elle caressa du bout des doigts l'oiseau, et lui fit signe de rejoindre le jeune homme.   
Il tendit le poing et l'oiseau s'y posa. Le jeune homme grimaça, l'oiseau avait enfoncé ses serres dans la chair de son bras. Il attacha le parchemin qu'il avait griffonné et rendit l'aigle noir aux cieux. Il fila et disparut entre les nuages sombres.   
" Slanzar ? "   
" Nous continuons, " déclara-t-il froidement. " Je... J'ai paniqué, je paierai pour mon erreur. " murmura-t-il en évitant les yeux de la jeune fille qui avait poussé son cheval à hauteur du jeune homme. " Tiens, ce sera plus confortable pour toi. " Il tira sa baguette et changea la robe longue de la jeune fille, en une tunique beaucoup plus confortable. Elle soupira, elle ne tirerait rien de lui. D'un geste mesuré, elle passa une jambe de chaque coté du cheval, puis lui lâchant un peu la bride, elle suivit Slanzar qui avait encore accéléré.

_Suggestion musicale : Revenge - braveheart_

Encore deux lieues à parcourir avant d'atteindre le village et l'Abbaye. La baronnie protectrice se trouvaient trois lieues plus au nord. Si près et si loin. Dans l'esprit de Rowan se bousculaient les souvenirs d'un bateau en flammes et les visions d'un village lui aussi en feu. Les pleurs des femmes, les cris des soldats, et les hurlements des monstres raisonnaient dans sa tête, et se prolongeaient dans la nuit au loin. Elle serra les dents et lâcha un peu plus les rênes de sa monture qu'elle retenait jusqu'à présent.   
" File ami, file comme le vent. "   
A ses cotés, Slanzar filait tout aussi vite. Son regard était vide, animé d'une fureur muette. Levant le regard vers le ciel et la lune, la jeune fille chercha réponse et réconfort auprès de la lune et des étoiles, sentant son cœur battre aussi vite que les sabots de l'animal frappaient la terre.   
Raven volait au dessus d'eux les guidant, veillant sur leur chemin. L'adolescente inspira profondément, mais le sang dans ses veines battait. Ses sens magiques étaient aux aguets, éveillés par cette liberté qui lui semblait un rêve trop longtemps désiré pour être pour être réalité.   
La lumière de la lune éclairait leur chemin, mais la fureur, leur fureur, prenait forme. Le vent s'élevait, d'abord une brise légère, à présent des rafales. Des nuages chargés de pluie apparurent à l'ouest. La nature ? La magie ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la bataille, la tempête grondait.   
Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une lieue de l'Abbaye quand ils aperçurent les flammes, les premiers corps et les premiers combats. Une religieuse était allongée, inconsciente, un pan de sa tunique en flamme. Un homme luttait, un morceau de bois à la main, face à deux marcheurs de la nuit. Slanzar ne se laissa pas distraire et continua sur sa route. Rowan le suivit non sans jeter un regard en arrière et voir les flammes éteintes par un jet d'eau issu de la terre, les puissances seules savent comment.   
Un claquement de langue, et son cheval fut à hauteur de celui du jeune homme. Elle laissa son regard glisser vers le visage de son compagnon. Il eut un petit sourire triste qui ne dura pas plus d'un battement de cœur. Il était la source de ce sortilège, de la magie d'eau, sans baguette.   
" Il s'en sortira. Il s'est entraîné, il ne s'agit que de leur arrière garde. "   
" Pardon ? "   
" C'est ce que vous pensiez. Pourquoi ne nous sommes nous pas arrêtés ? "   
" En fait, j'étais en train de penser. Un élémentaire d'eau et un de vent. On va pouvoir faire une jolie tempête de neige, " répondit-elle avec un sourire, les lèvres de Slanzar s'étirant à cette remarque.   
" J'aime la neige, sa pureté, ce serait au moins une chose de belle aujourd'hui. " murmura-t-il en soupirant.   
" Alors, essayons que vos 18 ans ne soient pas qu'un souvenir de bataille. " répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire malin dont elle avait perdu le secret depuis trop longtemps. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur le vent, cherchant les courants froids qui provoqueraient le changement de température assez violent pour que la neige se forme. Ils n'avaient pas passé le mur que le premier flocon quittait le ciel pour recouvrir la terre.

La bataille semblait bien avancée, elle touchait sans doute à la fin dans l'enceinte de l'Abbaye. Des hommes, des soldats pour certains, d'autres manifestement des rôdeurs. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut au premier regard, jusqu'à ce que son cheval fasse un écart, et ne manque de lui écraser la jambe en évitant un sortilège égaré.   
Quelques mois plus tôt, ce genre de chute ne lui aurait rien fait, si ce n'est changer le taux de poussière sur ses vêtements. Et dans le cas présent, avec cette tenue faite grâce à la magie à partir de sa robe de cour, principalement pour la cape et la capuche, un peu de poussière serait la bienvenue. Si la chute n'avait été la tête la première.   
Rowan avait déchaussé un premier étrier pour éviter de se faire briser un membre. Mais elle n'avait pas tenu compte de la rapidité de sa monture. A peine son pied était il libre et elle, redressée, que déjà le cheval était sur pieds. Elle fut projetée la tête en avant et frappa une première fois la terre.   
Sa monture surprise se cabra, et Elle fut soulevée et toucha à nouveau le sol, n'ayant pu libérer son pied à temps. Un nouveau sortilège les frôla. La lanière de cuir cassa, et l'adolescente vola à travers l'air. Si sa tête n'avait pas été aussi embrouillée par les chocs répétés et les visions qui se bousculaient, sans doute l'aurait elle reconnu plus tard.   
S'attendant au choc, la jeune fille se roula sur elle-même, espérant diminuer l'impact. Elle l'entendit la pierre crisser sous elle et sentit le mouvement de recul. Des bras s'étaient enroulés autour de ses épaules et de sa taille. Elle sentit un souffle chaud et haletant sur son front et leva les yeux.   
Un regard rendu flamboyant par les flammes scrutait la bataille. Elle ne sut s'il s'agissait de sa couleur naturelle. Elle crut un instant avec sa vision encore troublée par les chocs répétés sur sa tête, qu'elle le connaissait. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et la déposa immédiatement à terre.   
" Que fais-tu là gamin ? Tu voies bien qu'on se bat ici, on ne joue pas à la guerre ! " rugit-il.   
" Je ne... "   
" Occupe toi plutôt de ta monture qui risque de se prendre un sortilège ou une flèche perdue. " S'étant finalement dépêtrée de sa cape, elle se tourna, baissant sa capuche pour répliquer et le foudroyer de son regard glacial. Mais un nouveau sortilège les força à se séparer. Rowan se releva plus lentement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et porta la main à son nez. Elle saignait, et enrageait. Depuis quand était elle devenue si faible ?   
Furieuse contre elle-même, elle frappa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers sa monture. Celle-ci continuait à ruer et se débattre avec Slanzar. Elle avança vers eux quand elle fut jetée à terre par une nouvelle vision.

Grognements, râlements, une vision limitée à une zone centrale, floue et perturbée par le sang la rendant toute rouge. L'odeur acre de la peur mêlée à la douceur du lait. Un loup chassant une femme et un bébé. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, courant à travers le jardin médicinal et le cimetière, se dirigeant vers un bâtiment à l'écart épargné par la bataille. _ Une chapelle..._  
Elle revint à elle, les cris, les flammes, les guerriers, les magiciens, la peur et le sang. Elle tomba à genoux un instant, et vida son estomac. Trop, elle avait vu trop de cette dernière vision. Slanzar était arrivé à calmer les deux chevaux qu'il semblait avoir envoyé à l'abri, et se précipita à ses côtés.   
" Prin... "   
" Ne le dis pas ! "   
" Vous... " Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Deux Vampires fonçaient sur eux. Il poussa Rowan qui se retrouva une fois de plus à terre, et les attaqua.   
Perturbée, elle s'éloigna à pas chancelants des combats, suivant une trajectoire incertaine. Elle crut avoir repris le dessus quand elle trébucha une nouvelle fois sur un pavé descellé du chemin de pierre. Heureusement pour elle car Raven avait fondu sur elle une lance rompue entre ses serres.   
Elle se planta dans la poitrine de l'agresseur qui s'était glissé dans le dos de sa maîtresse. La jeune fille se releva et dévisagea un instant le vampire. Celui-ci regardait avec envie le sang qui coulait encore sur son visage. Elle saisit à deux main la lance. Il sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire carnassier, tout en donnant un quart de tour à la lance. Toute expression de plaisir fit place à la surprise, puis la peur quand il comprit. Le sourire de l'adolescente grandit alors que d'un geste vif, elle arrachait la lance brisée pour la planter à nouveau. Droit dans le cœur du vampire réduit en un nuage de poussière dans lequel elle fut perdue un instant.   
La jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle ramassa la dague qui avait survécu à l'élimination, elle souffla sur la lame et l'essuya avec sa cape. Une jolie lame qui lui renvoya son reflet assombri par la terre et la poussière. Elle sourit, Kieran était de retour.   
Un souffle caressa sa joue. Humant l'air, elle sentit la peur, et se précipita à travers la bataille à la recherche du loup.

_Courir, tenir bon, ne pas lâcher, ne pas abandonner, courir, respirer, le protéger, le refuge, la croix, courir._  
La jeune femme et son fardeau avançaient aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient. Les combats s'étaient étalés autour du village et de l'abbaye. D'abord les rues et la cour, puis les maisons et les ailes secondaires de l'Abbaye où se trouvaient les soldats.   
A l'arrivée des soldats dans la journée précédent la fin de Novembre, les religieuses avaient fait place et s'étaient déplacées avec les enfants dans le réfectoire et la salle du chapitre. De là, Sven et ses hommes valides les évacuèrent vers la baronnie qui se trouvait à quelques lieux de là.   
Elle avait suivi et supervisé les événements en tant qu'Abbesse. Puis elle s'était retirée dans sa cellule, officiellement pour prier, officieusement pour l'enfant. Son enfant. Leur enfant.   
Elle le prépara silencieusement et répondit à son sourire en lui chatouillant le ventre. Il se tortilla sous ses doigts et son sourire atteignit ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quand elle s'était rendue compte de la situation, ce qu'elle devait faire de l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Elle avait caché sa condition, puis avait donné naissance à l'enfant pendant sa retraite monastique. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour tomber amoureuse de la petite créature. Ce furent ses yeux émeraudes qui l'empêchèrent de se séparer de lui. Et malgré les vœux qui avaient guidé toute sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante et heureuse.   
Elle avait alors juré sur la croix de les protéger à tout prix. Elle n'avait cependant pas perdu de vue ses devoirs. Aussi était-elle restée la dernière à l'Abbaye, avec les plus grands blessés, les jeunes enfants et ses sœurs qui avaient accepté de rester à ses cotés. Elle avait espéré que la pleine lune les protégerait de sa lumière. Malheureusement, les choses avaient empiré.   
Les soldats, qui devaient venir chercher les derniers habitants, se révélèrent être une bande organisée de Marcheurs de la Nuit, accompagnés à la levée de la lune de loups. Des Unseelies, comme les appelaient les gens du nord. Ils avaient lutté tant bien que mal, mais les murs n'avaient pas été assez solides, n'ayant plus été consacrés [1] depuis leur construction.   
Sven était finalement arrivé avec un détachement de l'armée des sorciers, et les flammes avaient inondé l'Abbaye et le village. Elle avait promis de ne pas se mettre en danger, mais elle n'avait pu rester indifférente face à la mort de ses amies et compagnes religieuses. Aussi l'enfant solidement attaché contre son sein, avait-elle répandu les derniers sacrements sur le champ de bataille.   
Elle avait suivi le chemin de mort jusqu'à se retrouver isolée des siens. A présent, elle courrait pour sauver sa propre vie et celle de l'enfant. Elle avait cru un instant passer inaperçue, mais les grognements de la bête la détrompèrent.

Elle n'osa pas regarder en arrière de peur que la vue de ce qui la suivait ne la paralyse. Les cris, les raclements et grognements au loin faisaient déjà effet. Elle courut donc, droit devant elle, les bras resserrés autour de l'enfant, en direction de la chapelle où elle espérait que la force sacrée serait assez puissante pour les protéger, le temps que Sven ou un autre les trouve.   
Elle parvint finalement au monument de pierre et referma la lourde porte sur les griffes de l'animal qui hurla. Avec quel effort elle souleva la poutre qui bloqua l'ouverture, sans doute celui du désespoir, ou peut être cette magie sauvage qui l'entourait et l'aidait toujours au moment fatidique. Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais elle avait gagné de précieux instants.   
Contre son sein, l'enfant pleurait et s'agitait silencieusement. Comme s'il avait senti la panique de sa mère et prit sur lui de ne pas y ajouter la sienne. Mais à présent que le silence était à peu près revenu et qu'elle avait cessé de courir pour reprendre son souffle, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes et ses cris.   
Epuisée, mais soulagée que l'enfant réagisse enfin, elle se dirigea vers l'autel où elle déposa le nourrisson. Elle alla chercher le vase d'eau bénite, seul liquide accessible pour nettoyer et rafraîchir le bébé. Il continua à gémir, l'heure de la tétée était passée depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'assit donc sur un banc, face à la croix et lui donna le sein.   
Elle ferma les yeux et écouta avec un plaisir certain ses gargouillements et caresses. Tout semblait calme et presque silencieux, si l'on ne tenait compte des chocs et coups de griffes répétés contre la porte. Elle essaya de pousser ses perceptions, pour savoir où en était la bataille, mais le loup surchargeait ses sens. Elle revint donc à ses sensations immédiates et au poupin dans ses bras.   
Elle sursauta quand la porte de côté s'ouvrit grinçante et un guerrier entra en titubant.   
" N'approchez pas ! " s'écria-t-elle, saisissant la croix sur l'autel et la brandissant vers lui.   
" C'est moi. " la coupa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait couru.   
" Sven ! " s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement. Elle reposa la croix et se rhabilla. Il marcha jusqu'à elle, son épée couverte de sang raclant la pierre. Il s'effondra contre l'autel. Elle voulut l'aider mais il se redressa.   
" J'ai glissé. La neige et le sang collent à mes bottes. "   
" Il neige ? " s'étonna-t-elle.   
" Oui, alors qu'il faisait encore si doux, la neige est arrivée. Nous ne pourrons pas compter sur les châtaignes et les baies pour limiter la famine. "   
" Ce n'est pas un phénomène naturel. Les puissances sont à l'œuvre ce soir. "   
" J'aurai préféré qu'elles se taisent pour une fois. " ronchonna-t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.   
" Samhain. La nuit des esprits... " murmura-t-elle en berçant l'enfant.   
" Puis-je ? " demanda-t-il en laissant glisser son regard vers l'enfant. Elle lui sourit et le lui tendit. Le bébé cessa de gigoter et ouvrit grand les yeux pour regarder à qui appartenaient ces grandes mains qui le tenaient à présent.   
" Il a tes yeux... " souffla-t-il en réajustant la position de chérubin.   
" Plus proches de ceux de son père. " inspira-t-elle. Le jeune homme détacha ses yeux de son précieux fardeau et regarda la jeune femme exténuée devant lui.   
" Pierres précieuses, teintées du vert de sa mère. " expliqua-t-il avec un sourire épuisé. " Les sorciers ont pris la bataille en main. Tout sera bientôt fini. Peux-tu ?"   
Elle baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Elle attrapa son chapelet et chanta les prières. Sa voix s'éleva, pure et cristalline, captivante et fascinante. Il ferma les yeux et berça l'enfant qui saisit sa tunique dans ses petits poings.   
Ils étaient perdus si loin dans leurs pensées qu'il n'entendirent pas la porte du côté s'ouvrir. Ils n'entendirent pas les pas sur la pierre, et ne réagirent pas quand la bête s'élança.   
Sven hurla. la lourde porte vola en éclat et que la tempête de neige s'engouffrait dans le lieu clôt. Il roula sur lui-même, protégeant l'enfant comme il le put alors que le vent se concentrait sur l'animal. Mais le loup tenait bon et se préparait à sauter sur l'Abbesse qui scandait prières et implorations.   
Le jeune homme essaya de se relever, cherchant la dague cachée dans sa botte, mais il ne put l'atteindre, l'enfant paralysant ses mouvements. Il releva les yeux, suppliant et impuissant. Tout sembla se produire au ralenti.   
La religieuse fouetta le museau de l'animal de son chapelet. La bête recula, se frottant le nez, puis montra un peu plus les crocs pour sauter sur elle. Elle avait saisi la bible posée sur le banc et voulut frapper l'animal, la soulevant au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sembla perdre l'équilibre sous le poids du livre.   
Il ferma les yeux, se refusant à regarder le massacre et serra un peu plus l'enfant contre lui. Il entendit les chocs, les grognements et les griffes, le bois qui se brisait et le vent sifflant à ses oreilles.   
Puis le calme revint. Le vent cessa de souffler, et il n'entendit plus que les halètements. Un bruit de métal résonna alors que l'arme touchait le sol. Il sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux au contact d'une main sur sa joue.   
" Est-ce que ça va ? " demanda le nouveau venu. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard jade si remarquable.   
" Princesse... "   
" Chut, il n'y a que Kieran... " souffla-t-elle. Elle passa sa main couverte de sang dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage, puis l'aida à se redresser. Sven serra les dents mais ne lâcha pas son précieux fardeau.   
" Que s'est il passé ?! " rugit Slanzar qui arrivait en courant, la tête d'un loup au bout de sa lame.   
" Aide-nous au lieu de crier comme une harpie ! " râla le jeune homme dans les bras de qui l'enfant gémissait. Ils se dévisagèrent, engagés dans une de ces conversations silencieuses de jumeaux. Son regard glissa sur le cadavre de loup. Plusieurs coups avaient été portés si profondément que la main avait dû s'enfoncer elle aussi dans la plaie. Il vit la jeune fille agenouillée près de son frère et fronça les sourcils. Mais il perdit toute colère qu'il avait pu avoir lorsqu'il la vit inconsciente.   
Il laissa tomber son arme et se précipita à ses côtés. Il la releva tendrement et l'allongea sur le banc. Il resta agenouillé près d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Rowan les regarda avec un pincement au cœur. Elle secoua la tête et retourna son attention à Sven.   
Il luttait pour se relever, mais n'accepta à aucun moment de lui confier l'enfant, ni qu'elle regarde la profonde entaille qui lui barrait la poitrine. Une fois sur pieds, il dut cependant accepter son aide et s'appuyer sur elle. La jeune fille l'accompagna jusqu'au couple, et l'aida à s'asseoir près d'eux. Slanzar leva les yeux vers son frère, et se figea, voyant l'enfant qui continuait de pleurer silencieusement.   
" Qu'est-ce que... "   
" Au lieu de poser les questions agis comme un être humain pour une fois et occupe toi de ton fils ! " s'exclama-t-il en lui collant l'enfant dans les bras et se laissant retomber contre le banc.   
" Tu crois que c'est le moment de me coller un gamin dans les bras ? "   
" Slanzar ! " le coupa l'Abbesse qui s'était réveillée et redressée. Il la regarda, soulagé de la voir indemne et surpris du ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle tendit les mains et il lui remit précautionneusement le bébé qui s'était calmé dans ses bras. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers le jeune homme.   
" Ces yeux... " murmura-t-il, levant les doigts pour effleurer le tendre visage.   
" Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? " souffla la religieuse tout en essuyant l'éraflure sur la main du bébé.   
" Qui est cet enfant ? " demanda-t-il, surpris de la tendresse qu'elle témoignait au nourrisson. Elle leva les yeux, étonnée. Sven grogna et serra son poing qu'il leva.   
" Slanzar Godwinson, maudit serpent, tu ne reconnaîtras donc jamais... " Mais il se tut. Rowan avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de frapper et hochait la tête négativement.   
L'accusé les regarda tour à tour, puis plongea son regard de saphir dans celui de l'enfant et sursauta. Ses doigts qui étaient jusqu'à présent restés à distance de l'enfant frôlèrent la peau de lait. L'enfant gigota dans les bras de l'Abbesse et sourit à son contact, oubliant la blessure de sa main dont il suçait le sang. Son visage fut éclairé par la compréhension et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il sourit tristement et tendit à nouveau les bras, acceptant l'enfant qu'elle lui tendait.   
" Je te présente Charles... Charlie ? Voici ton papa... " murmura-t-elle en se laissant glisser contre lui. Il voulait parler, lui poser mille questions. Il se sentait frustré d'avoir manqué tant de choses, qu'elle lui ait caché la situation. Mais tout s'évanouit devant cet enfant et ces yeux. Ils oublièrent la violence de la nuit et se réconfortèrent dans le silence de l'aube...

_Suggestion musicale : A Gift Of A Thistle - Braveheart_

Rowan et Sven s'étaient levés et éclipsés. Le jeune homme avait été gravement blessé. Elle l'aida à marcher sur la neige qui avait recouvert la terre, jusqu'aux bâtiments où les blessés avaient été rassemblés. Il luttait à présent contre la mort.   
Elle attendait, assise à ses cotés, lui offrant sa main à serrer. Main qu'il aurait brisée, si les guérisseurs n'avaient fini par la renvoyer. Elle n'était pas blessée, du moins pas physiquement. Mais mentalement, elle était épuisée, par les visions et le fait qu'elle avait vécu toute la bataille à travers elles. Elle n'avait repris connaissance qu'en portant le coup fatal au loup. La chance devait être avec elle. Les seules traces qu'elle affichait étant celles de sa chute de cheval et du sang séché du loup, abattu par la dague d'argent qu'elle avait emprunté au vampire.   
Le soleil était apparu sous le manteau de nuage quand elle trouva la force de se lever et tituba jusqu'au dehors. Les sorciers qui s'étaient occupés des blessés avaient à présent disparu, ne laissant que quelques traces de leur présence dans la neige qui continuait à tomber lentement. Elle n'avait pas vu Slanzar revenir de la chapelle, pas plus que l'Abbesse ou l'enfant.   
Elle soupira et sourit. Elle n'était manifestement pas la seule à avoir une vie compliquée. Sauf que cette fois, elle ne savait pas quels ennuis elle avait cherché... Elle attrapa une poignée de neige et se frotta le visage, aussi bien pour se nettoyer que pour se réveiller. Slanzar émergea alors du bâtiment principal et traversa la cour, incertain. Il aperçut la jeune fille et marcha jusqu'à elle. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué qu'il lui rendit.   
" Comment vont-ils ? " demanda-t-elle, passant à présent les restes de cristaux sur ses mains et ses bras.   
" Elle est sauve. Par contre, Sven est gravement blessé, et Charles a été touché à la main. " soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le pan de mur effondré et se passant à son tour une poignée de neige sur le visage, faisant émerger sous la poussière du guerrier, un jeune homme épuisé.   
" Sais-tu combien de temps... " elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge.   
" Avant de savoir s'ils sont infectés ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être dès ce soir, peut-être à la prochaine lune. Peut-être à la prochaine saison." Elle baissa les yeux et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.   
" Ce n'est pas parce que trois nuits par lune [2] ils seront loups qu'ils changeront. "   
" Je l'espère, sincèrement je l'espère. Pour le moment, je m'inquiète plus que Sven passe la nuit. Et peut-être un peu de l'arrivée des soldats. " marmonna-t-il. Son regard vagabonda sur la campagne alentour et le soleil qui déclinait. " Mais nous aviserons en temps et en heure. Comment allez vous P... "   
" Kieran. Ne croyez pas que je vais rester encore longtemps ici. Il est hors de question que je me laisse reprendre alors que j'ai l'occasion de retrouver ma liberté. "   
" Pourtant il le faudra. " déclara-t-il en se relevant pour la dévisager de haut.   
" Hors de question que je retourne là-bas. " le coupa-t-elle en se remettant sur pieds et marchant vers la route. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à lui faire face.   
" J'ai commis une erreur hier, mais n'aggravez pas les choses. Le moment n'est pas venu ! "   
" Et qui êtes vous pour savoir quand le moment sera venu ! " rétorqua-t-elle en lui arrachant son bras et sifflant. Un cri raisonna, et tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. Raven piquait vers eux, et redressa pour passer entre eux et tirer la jeune fille par les cheveux.   
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! " s'écria-t-elle alors que l'oiseau la lâchait et qu'il venait se poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme.   
" Au moins votre oiseau est-il plus raisonnable que vous ! Ma Dame. " railla Slanzar.   
" Et bien, en voici au moins un de raisonnable sur nous trois. Car c'est position bien difficile que la vôtre. Enlèvement de Princesse, Abbesse défroquée, fils bâtard, il ne manquerait plus que l'on vous accuse de sorcellerie ! " grogna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.   
Il ne répondit pas, un soldat accourant vers eux à toute allure.   
" Seigneur Slanzar, le Roi et votre père exigent votre présence et celle de la Princesse. Mais nous ne l'avons vue nulle part, ni parmi les blessés, ni parmi les morts. "   
" Dites leur que nous arrivons, et prévenez la mère supérieure. " ordonna-t-il. Le soldat s'inclina, puis reparti à toute allure vers la chapelle où devait encore se trouver l'Abbesse.   
" Je ne vous empêcherais pas de partir, mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas encore guérie, et que libre, vous risquez de perdre le contrôle comme cette nuit et de renforcer la peur des gens face à la magie. " Elle inspira profondément, sentant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, que son esprit épuisé par la nuit et les visions n'avait pas encore analysé.   
Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il la dévisageait, lui soufflant les questions qu'elle n'avait pas encore formulées. Elle expira et se dirigea vers la grande porte où les cavaliers s'agitaient. Il haussa les épaules et courut pour marcher devant elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle paye pour ses erreurs.

Le Roi faisait de grands moulinets de ses bras et parlait fort. Cherchant à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Entouré de Godwin et de ses fils, il semblait un homme violent et peu rassuré. Son visage vira au rouge écarlate, alors qu'un sœur tremblante lui racontait les événements des jours précédents.   
Rowan et Slanzar étaient encore loin, mais entendirent très nettement les cris.   
" La faute en incombe au jumeau. S'il n'avait pas déshonoré notre Mère supérieure, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! " Slanzar se figea et Rowan butta contre son dos.   
" Allons ma fille, mes fils sont incapables d'un tel péché ! et notre seigneur n'emploie pas ses créatures démoniaques pour punir ses ouailles ! "   
" Mais c'est la stricte vérité ! Elle a bien été déshonorée, et a porté son fils ! Vous n'avez qu'à voir l'enfant et leur demander ! C'est à cause d'eux que le malin a pu entrer ici... " pleura-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains tremblantes.   
" Cela suffit ! Rassemblez-moi le conseil dans la salle du chapitre et amenez-moi l'Abbesse Slanzar et Sven ! " rugit Godwin.   
" Mes fils, partez à la recherche de votre sœur. Il ne faut pas qu'elle disparaisse une nouvelle fois, ou Dieu ne me le pardonnera pas ! " implora le Roi tout en prenant le chemin des bâtiments.   
" Votre majesté. " appela Slanzar, fendant la foule de rescapés et de soldats qui entourait le monarque, traînant après lui l'adolescente récalcitrante.   
" Quoi encore ? " hurla-t-il furieux qu'on l'interrompe. Il se figea et le cercle s'agrandit autour d'eux. " Rowana, ma fille. " déclara-t-il sa voix vibrante d'émotion.   
" Majesté, " répondit-elle avec une révérence feinte, et une grimace dissimulée.   
" Slanzar, fils de Godwin, vous êtes placé aux arrêts jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! " déclara le Roi, sa voix tremblante de fureur.   
" Enfin, mon Roi... " s'indigna Godwin, rassuré de voir au moins l'un des ses fils debout.   
" Quant à toi ma fille, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller changer ces vêtements de paladin pour une tenue digne de ton rang. " ajouta-t-il en saisissant la jeune fille par le bras et la poussant vers ses frères qui la rattrapèrent alors qu'elle glissait sur la neige. " Il est des faits qui ne peuvent rester impunis. Gardes, occupez vous de Slanzar. "   
" Sire, laissez moi m'occuper du prisonnier. " implora Harold Godwinson.   
" Harold mon fils, accompagnez donc le garçon, mais je ne veux qu'aucun acte de violence ne soit perpétré contre Slanzar tant qu'il n'aura été présenté au conseil. " répondit le Roi.   
" Père ! " commença Rowan alors qu'elle se plaçait entre lui et le jeune homme.   
" Je ne cherche pas le pardon. Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait. " la coupa l'accusé avec une résignation et un défaitisme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne lutta pas et les laissa le désarmer, puis le conduire vers les cellules des religieuses où ils l'enfermeraient. Rowan le regarda partir, horrifiée. Le Roi la dévisageait elle, une flamme malsaine brillait dans ses yeux...

[1] Un religieux haut placé (évêque de préférence) vient bénir la terre et les constructions, à force de prières, encens et eau bénite.   
[2] Quand je parle de lune, je veux bien sûr parler du cycle de 28 jours de la lune.

**Notes de l'auteur**

Désolée pour le retard. Ce chapitre a été cauchemardesque pour moi, car plein d'action. Hors essayez de décrire quand vous avez une vision story board des choses... Je vous jure c'est pas facile. Et je me mords les doigts à l'avance car nous entrons dans une phase d'action et de guerre... Va falloir que je travaille le style, si vous avez des auteurs à me conseiller, je suis preneuse !   
Pour ceux qui veulent des nouvelles de l'avancement d'ATL ou autre, j'ai à présent un livejournal, sur lequel j'essaye de noter un peu tout. Passez donc m'y donner de vos nouvelles !

Bonus de fin de chapitre : Rowan en robe longue, dispo ici angharrad.larowane.free.fr/fusain/fanart/hp/0097.jpg

**Réponses aux Reviews et Commentaires**

**Johera** Oki mamzelle, je ne m'adresse donc qu'à une personne ! " Sentiments clandestin " est toujours dans ma liste de fics favorite Pour l'histoire de Biographie, faut juste savoir qu'en plus de mon dictionnaire et d'Internet, j'ai 9 livres en permanence sur mon bureau pour les noms des personnages, vérifications historiques, et légendes celtiques. En fait, c'est pas que j'aime vous faire languir, c'est que j'adore construire des personnages avec des histoires compliquées. Du coup, pour les cerner, faut bien que je donne des indices. Escaflowne, c'est mon DA préféré avec les chevaliers du Zodiaque !  
**Loo-Felagund** merci (toute rouge) mais va y'avoir de sacrées surprises concernant nos fondateurs. mais chut Et puisque je vous dis que je ne fais pas exprêt ! C'est pas mon but de vous martyriser. Vous faire réfléchir et vous apprendre des trucs, oui! Mais je suis pas sadique (enfin pas avec vous, avec mes persos, c'est une autre histoire...)  
**Miya Black** J'ai un doute, je t'avais envoyé le fichier ? gros doute là ben pour palier, à partir de maintenant, je vous mettrai les musiques en download cachées sur un de mes sites (en croisant les doigts qu'on me le supprime pas !)  
**Lolo** Mon petit Lolo, j'adore les reviews ! alors tu fais comme tu veux ! Savoir que tu continues à me lire me fait très plaisir, que ce soit sur l'un des site, ou bien les deux, je serai toujours contente d'avoir un petit mot de toi !  
**Hermione Granger** En fait on ne dirait pas, mais il y'en a des fics sur les fondateurs. Mais quasiment toutes des Slash Gryffondor/Serpentard... Je n'en ai lu qu'une en anglais qui soit un peu intéressante... Et non, les retrouvailles, c'est toujours pas maintenant (enfin pas tout à fait...)  
**Alana Chantelune** Bien sur que vous en saurez plus. Je pense faire quelques " bulles " d'ATL. En effet, parlant du point de vue de Rowan, je ne peux pas tout décrire pour les autres sans gâcher les surprises. Du coup, je les mettrai en ligne un peu plus tard.  
**Naseis** Et oui, fiancée. Enfin bon, faut se souvenir que c'est l'an 1000 aussi.  
**Rataton** et **Selene** Oui, je continue, lentement mais sûrement !  
**Moëbius** J'aimerais discuter avec toi/vous pour travailler les points qui me font défaut. Merci d'avance !  
**One Ring** Ma Ch'tite Sam !!! nya trop heureuse d'avoir eu une review de sa 'tite Sam j'te répond pas ici pour les jumeaux, tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre !

**Angharrad** - 26 Mai 2004 


	18. Evasion

**Au Temps des Légendes **

Chapitre 15 - Evasion

**Disclaimers : **On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non... J'en suis navrée, je ne suis pas JKR.

**Avant propos **: Cette fic est toujours dédicacée à One Ring, ma ch'tite Sam. Vous trouverez la musique à télécharger ici : angharrad.cartes.free.fr/zic/ATL15zip

**Relecture** : Julilaby 

« Il arrive que l'on attende tellement un événement que le jour où il se présente, on ne se rende pas compte qu'il est déjà passé. Impatients que nous sommes, oubliant de vivre le moment présent. C'est une chose que l'on peut reprocher à beaucoup d'entre nous, et plus encore aux Fondateurs. Ils ont vécus dans le but d'enseigner il est vrai, mais aussi de protéger. De qui ? de quoi ? Le temps a effacé le nom de ces ennemis. Pourtant, ils furent nombreux et plein de ressources. Mille ans après ce conflit, nos enfants et les Faériens subissent encore les conséquences de leurs choix. Et nous, Héritiers, somme nous condamnés comme eux, tournés dans le futur sans prendre le temps de vivre ? Serons nous aussi sage qu'ils le furent, sachant quand nous dévoiler ou nous cacher ? J'aimerais croire que nous le serons, mais seul le temps nous le dira. »

Rowan Du Lac « **Du Mythe des Fondateurs à la Réalité de leurs Héritiers** » 

**1032 – Samhain – Attaque de l'Abbaye (son nom fut perdu) par la Vassalerie des Unseelie. Découverte d'une enfant Bâtard des Godwin. **

* * *

L'attaque de l'Abbaye remontait déjà à plusieurs jours quand eut lieu le procès des jumeaux Godwin. Les longues heures de discussion avaient tenu Rowan dans l'angoisse et à l'écoute de ses visions qui refusaient alors de venir. Elle maudissait ce don qu'elle ne contrôlait plus, et Slanzar qu'elle avait écouté, et pour qui elle était restée.

Non, cela aurait été facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos. C'était sa décision à elle. Le fait qu'elle rejoigne celle du jeune homme n'était qu'un hasard. Mais pourquoi était-elle restée ? Sans doute savait-elle que sa magie n'était pas encore totalement restaurée. Ou bien peut-être simplement par curiosité. L'adolescente se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de l'Abbesse, des jumeaux et de l'enfant.

Les jumeaux avaient été transférés dans un château, un peu à l'écart de Londres. Ils étaient tenus au secret. De même que la plupart des soldats rescapés de l'attaque de l'Abbaye. Elle-même avait passé quelques heures au château, le temps d'un interrogatoire, et d'une inspection de sa santé. Dans ce château se tenait depuis un véritable conseil de guerre, qui se voulait secret, mais dont tout Londres parlait sans véritablement savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle s'inquiétait pour le bébé qu'elle n'avait plus revu après l'incident de la chapelle. Personne n'évoquait ne serait-ce que son existence. Elle supposa donc qu'il avait été confié au soin d'une nourrice, sans doute à la charge de la famille Godwin. Tout bâtard que Charles soit, il était tout de même l'aîné des petits enfants du Comté d'Essex. Et également un loup-garou.

Rowan n'avait pu en parler avec Slanzar, ni lui envoyer un mot par l'intermédiaire de Raven. L'oiseau restait introuvable depuis la bataille. Presque une lune déjà. D'ici quelques heures, ils seraient fixés. Mais elle ne saurait pas, personne ne lui dirait plus que nécessaire.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour l'Abbesse. Elle se doutait que la religieuse serait destituée de son statut, et sans doute enfermée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours dans un monastère au fin fond du Pays de Galles. Aussi fut-elle surprise, quand prétextant d'accompagner ses frères au conseil, elle surprit la rumeur. La jeune femme avait été accusée de Sorcellerie.

« Alors sais-tu ce qu'a donné l'épreuve de l'Eau ? » demanda le jeune Hartacknut à son aîné.

« Elle a été purifiée par l'eau et mise hors de cause. » répondit Harold qui ignorait comme à son habitude la présence de la jeune fille et parlait bien trop fort.

« Alors… Elle est morte ? » hésita le jeune garçon dont Rowan saisit la main et y appliqua une pression réconfortante.

Cette nuit là, alors que les cris des loups avaient fait trembler les murs du vieux manoir, elle était passé au jugement de l'eau. La Princesse frissonna se rappelant ce qu'elle avait lu sur l'épreuve. La malheureuse accusée avait été exposée nue aux officiants, puis attachée et bâillonnée, avant d'être jetée dans un puits, des poids attachés à ses pieds. Les croyances voulaient que les sorcières soient faites de bois, raison pour laquelle elles craignaient le feu et flottaient sur l'eau. Elle était morte, et avait regagné une partie de son honneur, ayant coulé à pic.

Rowan inspira. La cruauté des moldus envers ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la révulsait. Ils atteignirent la salle du conseil, et la jeune fille s'écarta, laissant passer ses frères.

« Ma fille ! » appela une voix à l'entrée de la salle enfumée. Elle se retourna, surprise que l'on ait noté sa présence. « Et bien qu'attends-tu, entre donc. Ce dont nous allons parler te concerne également. »

Elle resta interdite face aux regards noirs d'un certain nombre de conseillers à son entrée. Elle serra le poing et s'assura que la magie courait bien dans ses veines. Elle entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé, la tête haute, le visage vide de toute émotion et le regard glacé. Après tout, le Roi sollicitait sa présence, elle n'avait pas demandé de faveur (même si intérieurement, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir pour une fois à démêler les bruits de couloir.)

L'adolescente s'assit sur un banc à l'écart, avec les conseillers de moindre importance. Ainsi, elle pourrait mieux écouter et observer, sans pour autant attirer toute l'attention sur elle.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présents, nous pouvons discuter de notre affaire. » déclara impérieusement Knut en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, surélevé par rapport à l'assemblée. Il fit signe à un religieux, qui portait de gros rouleaux de parchemin, de s'avancer. Celui-ci tremblant, s'exécuta et déposa le matériel sur un pupitre mis à sa disposition.

« Barons et Chevaliers, Ducs et Comtes, Sir, nous sommes ici réunis pour juger des responsabilités dans la tragédie qui prit place dans la nuit du… »

« Abrégeons, » le coupa le Roi, d'un signe de la main. « Nous exposons les faits depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Il est tant de prendre une décision. » Le moine tremblant inclina la tête, enroula le parchemin qu'il tenait et en tira un autre de la pile éparpillée.

« L'Epreuve de l'Eau s'est déroulée cette nuit. Que la paix accompagne l'âme de la défunte. » reprit-il. Tous baissèrent le regard et joignirent leurs mains après avoir dessiné sur leurs poitrines le signe de croix. « Les raisons de l'attaque de l'Abbaye restent inconnues. »

« Cette affaire sera donc classée. » déclara le Roi. « Si quelqu'un veut parler… » mais tous se turent, personne n'osant affronter le regard du Guerrier Danois.

« Le conseil doit à présent se prononcer au sujet du déshonneur jeté sur la Défunte par les fils du Seigneur Godwin. » continua le moine.

« Je proteste ! » s'insurgea le Comte. « Depuis l'attaque, mes deux fils sont retenus prisonniers. Quant à l'enfant, il n'a jamais été retrouvé, et il ne peut être que le fils d'un seul homme. » Ainsi le bébé avait disparu. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant le mensonge dans la voix du Comte, mais n'en trouva aucune trace.

« Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point Seigneur Godwin. La question est de savoir qui de vos deux aînés est responsable, et de le punir en conséquence. » le calma un baron plus jeune que le Comte. Le quadragénaire le dévisagea, la fureur se lisant dans son regard, forçant l'homme plus jeune à s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil.

« Songez bien mon ami, qu'il est important pour nous de ne pas commettre d'injustice. Il est des enjeux importants dans notre décision. » L'adolescente exhala lentement, se forçant à ne pas réagir. Encore une fois, ils la considéraient comme une pouliche et un enjeu de pouvoir. Elle sentit un léger picotement sur la nuque, réponse des anneaux inhibiteurs, et dut inspirer lentement pour se calmer. Dehors, une rafale de vent frappa le mur, le faisant trembler et soulevant les oriflammes accrochées aux poutres de la salle.

« Pourquoi ne nous présente-t-on pas ces jeunes gens ? Peut-être de nouvelles questions auront-elle… »

« Non, il n'est plus temps de discuter mais d'agir. Il s'agit de l'honneur d'un de ces jeunes et de cette noble assemblée. Votons. » l'interrompit un baron grisonnant qui se leva et frappa la table du poing.

« Oui votons ! » répétèrent plusieurs autres alors que déjà le camp adverse se levait pour protester. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le Roi qui semblait épuisé et tiraillé. Godwin était cependant assis directement à sa gauche. Du côté du cœur… Il inspira lentement, il semblait attendre, et laissa la noblesse se quereller.

Les gardes s'écartèrent de la porte et un moine se faufila entre les deux rangs de conseillers. Dans le brouhaha, personne ne le remarqua, mais Rowan ne le quitta pas des yeux, se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait apporter comme nouvelles qui décideraient l'assemblée.

Knut se pencha légèrement vers le petit homme dont le visage était couvert de cicatrices. Il l'écouta attentivement, ignorant les cris croissants des conseillers. Il se redressa, Godwin affichait un sourire malin sur les lèvres, qu'il tourna vers la princesse. Rowan serra les dents, la nouvelle devait s'accorder à ses plans. Knut abattit violemment son poing sur la table, faisant tomber les nombreux pots de vin et autres récipients.

Un silence surpris et craintif se propagea dans l'assemblée. Chacun s'était tu et regardait à présent le souverain dont les colères n'étaient jamais à prendre à la légère, en homme du nord qu'il était. Il se leva lentement, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« On m'apprend à l'instant que Sven Godwinson a survécu. » Les murmures s'élevèrent, chacun se tournant vers son voisin. Rowan ferma un instant les yeux, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être s'était elle trompée sur les intentions de Knut, mais elle regretta tout de suite cette pensée, voyant l'Evêque de Canterburry prendre la parole.

« Nous avons la preuve que vous attendiez tous. Si Sven était mort, la preuve aurait été faite de son innocence. A présent, il appartient aux créatures de l'ombre. Il doit être puni. »

« Et pour Slanzar ? » demanda Godwin, qui semblait en partie seulement soulagé. Knut fit signe de la tête au balafré de s'exprimer.

« Il n'a montré aucune réaction à la lune, ni aux cris de son frère. Il est resté impassible, dans la prière. » déclara celui-ci. Rowan s'étrangla. Slanzar ? Recueilli dans la prière ? Encore une belle machination, et ces crétins de barons semblaient la gober.

Elle détailla l'assemblée, beaucoup semblaient fatigués des débats, et n'attendre qu'une excuse pour se retirer. D'autres eurent des sourires moqueurs, surtout parmi les plus jeunes qui avaient du côtoyer Slanzar et Sven au combat.

« Mes amis, voici ce que je propose. La mort serait un châtiment trop clément pour Sven. L'exil, est ce que je demande pour qu'il regrette ses méfaits. Quant à Slanzar, il sera libre de tout soupçon une fois ses blessures guéries et sa _rééducation_ menée par l'église. Il sera ensuite réintégré parmi nous au rang qui est le sien. Mes amis, votons en notre âme et conscience. »

La personne responsable des comptes se leva et appela un vote à main levée. Si l'adolescente avait cru en entrant dans la salle que les avis étaient partagés, ils le furent beaucoup moins pendant le vote, qui au bout de quelques minutes fut unanime. Certains avaient levé la main à regret, mais aux flammes brillant dans les yeux de Knut, mieux valait le suivre, plutôt que risquer de perdre sa tête.

Une fois la décision prononcée, le Roi demanda la rédaction de l'acte, et les signatures des Conseillers, après quoi il les libérerait. En attendant, les conversations reprirent. Rowan se leva et approcha de ses frères auprès desquels elle s'assit et murmura ses questions à leurs oreilles.

« Si ses blessures sont-elle graves ? » répéta un peu trop haut le prince Hartacnut. Le roi surpris se tourna vers son fils dont la voix avait porté loin, attirant l'attention de tous.

« Assez pour l'empêcher de se joindre à nous quelques mois. » répondit-il en le fusillant du regard.

« Qu'adviendra-t-il de la Princesse ? » demanda Harold Godwinson, assis face à elle, une flamme étrange brillant dans son regard gris. Rowan dut se retenir de grimacer et resta impassible. Godwin se pencha vers Knut, qui acquiesça lentement, avant de répondre.

« Et bien il est temps d'annoncer à tous les fiançailles officielles de la Princesse Rowana et du Comte Slanzar. » déclara le Roi avec un petit sourire satisfait.

La jeune fille inspira aussi lentement que possible, puis expira. Elle avait baissé les yeux comme le lui avait tant de fois conseillé sa mère, pour éviter les regards curieux, et rougit légèrement. Intérieurement, elle bouillait de se lever et crier à l'assemblée qu'elle n'était pas un objet de convoitise ni de pouvoir et que personne ne décidait pour elle. Mais elle se retint, et se maîtrisa.

« Les noces seront célébrées dès le rétablissement du Fiancé. En attendant, la Princesse ainsi que la Reine accompagneront le jeune homme au Pays de Galles, pendant sa guérison. » acheva le Roi en se levant du trône. Il se dirigea vers l'acte, y apposa signature et sceau, avant d'offrir son bras à sa fille qu'il entraîna hors de l'assemblée, loin des conseillers encore sous le choc de l'annonce.

* * *

Si Rowan avait un instant cru les paroles du Roi, et espéré revoir Slanzar, elle avait vite déchanté. Elle fut renvoyée à Londres, et y resta encore plusieurs jours avant que sa mère ne vienne la libérer de ses leçons d'épouse modèle pour la préparer au voyage.

Celui-ci dura presque deux semaines, les femmes de la famille royale ne pouvant voyager autrement que cachées des yeux du monde et sur litières à porteur.

Et la pluie, la neige et le vent, sans doute provoqués par la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille, n'accélérèrent pas le voyage. Elle aurait pu accepter ceci, le froid, la neige, si lors de son arrivée au Pays de Galles, on ne lui avait interdit de voir le jeune homme, et que sa mère ne l'avait sermonnée sur son comportement pendant le voyage.

Les leçons de couture, broderie et musique redoublèrent, ne laissant à l'adolescente que peu de temps pour explorer sa nouvelle prison. La nouvelle lune s'élevait déjà qu'elle n'avait toujours pas déterminé si Slanzar était enfermé dans le même château. Même Raven, ne semblait capable d'atteindre le jeune homme.

Elle reçut cependant de ses nouvelles, après la nouvelle lune. Les prêtres avaient estimé sa guérison en bonne voie, et lui transmettaient à présent les lettres supposées enflammées du jeune homme. Ecrites d'une main tremblante, elles décrivaient à quel point les heures semblaient longues sans l'éclat de sa beauté ou le doux son de sa voix.

Elle jeta les premières lettres au feu, furieuse et convaincue qu'elles étaient fausses. Ce qui lui valut de nombreuses heures de prière dans la chapelle du château, sous surveillance des prêtres venus spécialement du monastère voisin. Ceux-ci se présentèrent pour célébrer les cérémonies de la nativité du Christ, et veillaient à présent à la bonne préparation de la future épouse.

Elle dut donc lire sous leurs yeux les lettres suivantes, en signe de dévouement, et se rendit compte qu'un message y était caché. Comment il avait fait, elle ne le savait pas, mais certains mots, quand elle se concentrait un peu, semblaient se détacher du reste du texte.

Ainsi, elle sut la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme. Le corps brisé par les tortures des moines, l'esprit détruit par la séparation de son jumeau, et les disparitions de son fils et de la mère. Bientôt, les lettres ne furent plus que les répétitions des compliments que lui dictaient les moines, les messages cachés ayant disparus.

La décision qu'il l'avait empêchée de prendre depuis tant de mois s'imposa alors à la jeune sorcière. Elle devait profiter de ce que seuls quelques moines et soldats moldus la surveillaient pour s'enfuir. Et au diable ce que penserait sa mère, elle n'était pas une gentille petite princesse. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait plus jamais.

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Rowan avant de parvenir à s'éclipser de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, et tromper suffisamment la vigilance des gardes pour achever son plan d'action. Guidée par Raven, elle explora le château de fond en comble, espérant retrouver le jeune homme. Quand finalement la nuit de la pleine lune arriva, alors qu'elle était résolue à partir seule, une vision la guida vers les souterrains du château.

Raven volant devant elle pour lui ouvrir la voie, l'adolescente suivit le fil ténu de sa vision, trouvant la chaîne cachée derrière une pierre branlante, et pénétra dans les cachots. Une odeur d'humidité, de moisissure et de pourriture assaillit son odorat, et elle dut se laisser guider par l'aigle, qui la tirait par une mèche de cheveux.

Elle passa les cellules où pourrissaient les cadavres de pauvres malheureux qui avaient sans doute volé de la nourriture pour palier aux manques de l'année. Un peu plus loin, une torche brûlait devant une lourde porte de bois, et un garde somnolait. La jeune fille hésita, mais les ronflements la rassurèrent. Elle préféra ajouter un sortilège de sommeil à celui d'immobilisation qu'elle lui avait lancé.

Contrairement à ces derniers mois, le picotement sur sa nuque fut imperceptible. Elle sourit, le traitement fonctionnait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Secouant la tête pour revenir au présent, elle se plaqua contre la porte et écouta les bruits à l'intérieur de la cellule. Rowan ne décela aucune présence dans le silence que seul troublait à présent les ronflements du garde et le crépitement de la torche. Se demandant si ses visons l'avaient trompée, elle se baissa pour regarder entre les barreaux de l'ouverture.

Ne voyant presque rien, elle dut se résoudre à lancer un nouveau sortilège. Se concentrant quelques secondes, elle fit jaillir une sphère de lumière, à peine plus grande qu'une luciole, qu'elle lança dans la pièce. La cellule malgré son entrée petite semblait assez spacieuse. Ses murs étaient recouverts de chaînes, et nombreux étaient les ossements et squelettes encore attachés.

La petite bulle de lumière voleta le long des murs et la jeune fille dut réprimer un frisson en voyant les instruments de torture étalés sur une table. Mais ce ne fut rien face à sa réaction quand elle découvrit Slanzar.

* * *

Le jeune homme était attaché par les poignets, de telle manière qu'il ne pouvait ni se mettre debout, ni s'agenouiller. Son torse nu était couvert de petites coupures, du sang coulait encore de certaines. Un crucifix avait été attaché à hauteur de ses yeux, sans doute pour le convaincre de se repentir. Yeux qu'il gardait ouverts, mais son regard était vide, et si sa poitrine ne se soulevait de manière saccadée, Rowan aurait pu jurer qu'il était mort.

L'adolescente eut un haut le cœur qu'elle réprima tout en se sermonnant mentalement. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en larmes ou pitié. Posant ses mains à plat sur la porte, elle murmura une formule. Un instant elle crut avoir échoué, puis se rendit compte que la porte était protégée. Se concentrant, elle désamorça un à un les sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le verrou se soulève. La porte s'ouvrit, silencieuse, protégée par le sortilège qui avait empêché la jeune fille d'entendre les cris tout ce temps.

Elle pénétra dans la cellule et se précipita aux côtés du garçon. Elle le détacha vivement, alors qu'il se laissait tomber tel un cadavre. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et regarda autour d'elle. Sur un tabouret à côté de l'entrée se trouvaient une tunique propre et un pichet d'eau, avec les repas que le jeune homme n'avait pas dû manger depuis plusieurs jours.

Raven se posa près d'eux et lança un petit cri muet. Rowan sursauta et croisa le regard noir de l'aigle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réfléchir. L'oiseau comprenant les désirs de sa maîtresse s'envola et disparut dans le corridor par lequel ils étaient venus. Elle se leva et prit au garde cape et épée avant de retourner dans la cellule.

L'oiseau réapparut avec une large sacoche dans le bec. L'adolescente le remercia d'une caresse. Elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait confectionnée en secret, à partir des ruines de son ancienne tenue de voyage. Puis, elle enfourna les provisions qui pouvaient encore être utilisés ainsi que les vêtements propres et quelques ustensiles de torture qui pourraient leur servir d'armes. Une fois le sac terminé, elle sortit de la cellule et attrapa la torche qui éclairait le garde. Elle se tourna vers Slanzar.

Il n'avait pas bougé, toujours étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et vides. Elle inspira lentement, ferma les yeux et tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Elle hésita un instant à lancer le sortilège de lévitation qui lui avait déjà tant coûté, et grand bien lui fit. Le garde qui devait avoir été choisi pour une certaine immunité à la magie, attrapa sa main.

« Qui êtes-vous, que… Princesse ! » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant la chevelure pêche de la jeune fille. Il porta la main à son épée, mais ne la trouvant pas à sa taille, baissa les yeux de surprise. Rowan porta alors un coup du plat de la main sur le sternum de l'homme qui s'effondra, le souffle coupé.

Elle enrageait, pourquoi avait-elle oublié de rabattre sa capuche, ces deux années de cour avaient-elles donc détruit l'investissement qu'avait fait Morgane en la séparant en deux entités ? Raven s'abattit sur le garde, toutes serres en avant, à la recherche des yeux qu'il ne manqua pas. L'homme hurla et Kieran reprenant le dessus, le poussa dans la cellule pour éviter d'alarmer tout le château.

Le silence revenu brutalement, elle tendit à nouveau la main vers le corps de Slanzar et murmura le sortilège de lévitation. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le corps du jeune homme s'élève assez haut pour ne pas heurter le malheureux se tordant de douleur. Il arriva au niveau de la jeune fille qui inspira profondément. Raven lança un cri, lâchant l'œil qu'il avait dans le bec, et reprit son envol, montrant le chemin à travers les souterrains vers les douves et la liberté.

* * *

La jeune fille attendit que la brûlure des anneaux devienne gênante pour déposer son compagnon. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de griller ses sens magiques une seconde fois, avant même de les avoir totalement retrouvés. Elle cala la tête du jeune homme sur la sacoche, puis se permit de souffler quelques instants et de vérifier que leurs traces dans la neige étaient bien couvertes.

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever, et les recherches seraient lancées d'ici quelques heures. Elle ne pouvait espérer se cacher dans les bois, si Slanzar ne se réveillait pas, ce qui ne semblait pas être dans ses intentions. Et même s'il le faisait, rien ne disait que ses jambes le porteraient assez pour qu'ils mettent plus de distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

L'adolescente inspira profondément. Il allait falloir qu'elle le porte. Elle creusa la neige et arracha un brin d'herbe, pour se donner du courage. Elle siffla alors entre ses doigts, saluant les esprits de la forêt. Le geste était une simple politesse, effectué plus par réflexe que véritablement avec l'intention qu'on lui réponde. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand des grognements et des grattements se firent entendre.

Les sens en alerte, elle chercha dans la pénombre ce qui lui avait répondu. Elle porta la main au cristal autour de son cou. Celui-ci se détacha automatiquement et un léger halo l'entoura, pulsant et vibrant au rythme des battements de son cœur. Un craquement lui fit faire volte face, provoquant le battement de sa cape dans la brise qui s'était levée. Elle plaça sa paume ouverte entre elle et le nouvel arrivant.

« N'approchez pas ! » déclara-t-elle froidement.

« Ne… ne ne… me faites pas… pas de… de mal, ne me faites pas de mal, je ne… ne… ne… suis qu'un p… pauvre p… p… paysan ! » couina la petite forme qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Rowan baissa la main, et aperçut un homme roulé en boule, un chien montrant les crocs devant lui. Il était vêtu de la tenue des paysans, comme il le disait. Mais ses vêtements étaient en bien trop bon état pour leurrer quelqu'un au regard exercé, et elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé de l'aide.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, mais mon compagnon a besoin d'aide, les moines ne tarderont pas à se lancer à notre recherche, et j'ai peur de ne pouvoir le léviter sur une plus grande distance. » expliqua-t-elle en rattachant le cristal autour de son cou, et passant une main terreuse sur son front.

« V… Vo… Vous… z'avez dit … Dit… léviter ? » bafouilla l'homme qui s'était légèrement déplié.

« Vous avez remarqu ? » répondit-elle avec un sourire avenant, son regard toujours dissimulé par sa capuche qu'elle maintint en place.

« V… Vous êtes pour… poursuivis… Je… Je suis désolé de… de… de vous avoir dé… dérangés, je… je … je vais m'en aller… vous ne me connaissez pas… Vous ne m'avez jamais vu… Je ne suis pas un sorcier et… » la jeune fille soupira, évidemment, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un peureux. Remarque vu la compagnie du chien, et la manière dont il s'était roulé en boule sans aucune honte, il ne devait pas assumer sa magie.

« Attendez ! » appela-t-elle. L'homme se figea un pied en l'air et tourna lentement la tête. Son chien s'était avancé jusqu'à l'adolescente et frottait affectueusement son museau contre la paume de sa main tendue. Elle mit un genou à terre et flatta l'animal. « C'est une belle bête que vous avez là. » continua-t-elle levant les yeux vers le peureux et lui lançant un de ces sourires charmeurs de cour. L'animal se sentant négligé en profita pour jeter ses pattes avant sur les épaules de la jeune fille et la faire basculer dans la neige, ce qui lui permit de lécher le visage couvert de boue et de sueur.

« Arrête, voyons, arrête ! » se débattit Rowan, en cachant tant bien que mal son visage. Voyant la scène, le sorcier inconnu laissa retomber son pied qui était toujours en l'air et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Voyant qu'elle avait toute son attention, elle s'appuya tant bien que mal sur le coude. « Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, de la part d'un étranger de dire cela. Mais… »

« J.. Je… Je n'ai… ri… rien… à vous Di… dire… c'est dan… dangereux i… ici… Pas traîner a… avec des blessés ! » Il attrapa de sa main tremblante le bâton qu'il avait fait tomber et s'assura que sa sacoche était bien attachée. Il murmura fébrilement un sortilège, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour le prononcer correctement, puis il leur tourna le dos, et s'éloigna.

L'animal hésita quelques secondes à suivre son maître. Il suivit le regard de l'adolescente qui se posa sur le corps étendu non loin de là. Il sauta sur le côté, permettant à la jeune fille de se redresser. Elle remit sa cape en place, veillant à couvrir son visage et les cheveux de couleur pêche qui s'échappaient, puis marcha jusqu'à son compagnon. Il avait fermé les yeux, et ses muscles semblaient s'être un peu détendus, bien que légèrement contractés au niveau des cuisses.

Le chien tira un peu sur sa cape. Elle soupira, trop limitée par ces foutus anneaux pour lancer un nouveau sortilège, elle s'accroupit et jeta sur ses épaules le corps inanimé. Elle le sentirait le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, elle devait serrer les dents et suivre le peureux.

* * *

Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la petite maison cachée au milieu des arbres, à la lisière de la forêt. Le trouillard avait sursauté plusieurs fois, au crissement de la neige sous les pas de Rowan, ou encore quand elle avait été forcée de mettre genou à terre, épuisée par le poids de son compagnon sur ses épaules. Slanzar avait à peine réagi, poussant quelques gémissements imperceptibles.

Le sorcier hésita sur le pas de sa maison, laissant quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour reprendre son souffle, puis ouvrit sa porte. Il avait été tirer de l'eau au puits, prouvant qu'il connaissait la magie, dégelant le seau. Puis il s'était empressé de la mettre à chauffer sur le feu. Laissant la porte ouverte suffisamment longtemps pour que le chien tire l'adolescente à l'intérieur. Celle-ci claqua bruyamment derrière les voyageurs, coinçant presque les plumes de Raven qui était entrée à leur suite.

« Le… le… Le lit est là… là- bas… je… je… vais préparer les… les les… herbes ! » déclara-t-il tout en faisant signe au canidé de la guider dans la pièce voisine. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir enfin déposer son compagnon, sur la couche de paille. Il gémit à nouveau, mais n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Elle l'aida à étendre ses jambes, écartant la cape dont elle l'avait vêtu, lui arrachant les lambeaux de tunique et autres vêtements qui avaient survécu aux tortures.

Elle examina les plaies. Le sang avait cessé de couler, mais si on ne faisait rien, il risquait une belle infection. Elle releva la tête, le peureux avait déposé à l'entrée de la chambre le chaudron d'eau tiède et un panier d'herbes médicinales. Elle se mit donc à l'ouvrage, avec l'espoir de tirer un peu plus que des gémissements du jeune homme.

Le soleil était bien levé lorsqu'elle déposa la tunique propre près du jeune homme. Sa respiration était à présent calme et régulière, ses blessures nettoyées, bandées et certaines déjà effacées. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret près du lit et le regarda dormir, un sourire fatigué flottant sur ses lèvres.

Raven vint tirer sur une mèche de cheveux, rappelant à la jeune fille de s'occuper d'elle. Elle s'étira quelques secondes, fit rouler ses articulations du cou et des épaules, puis se laissa retomber sur le tabouret. L'oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule et frotta sa tête contre la joue de sa maîtresse.

Aucune menace à l'horizon, soupira la jeune fille tout en fermant les yeux. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre le réveil de Slanzar, pour décider de leur prochain mouvement. Une mèche de cheveux rosée tomba devant ses yeux. Elle la fixa, louchant sur elle quelques instants, perdue dans une intense réflexion.

* * *

Au bout d'un temps qui parut infini, l'aigle sombre étendit ses ailes, et voleta au-dessus du visage du jeune homme endormi. Deux orbes de saphir et émeraude mêlés s'ouvrirent violemment et une main saisit l'oiseau par le cou, menaçant de l'étouffer. L'adolescente qui somnolait fut rappelée à la réalité par le cri de l'oiseau, et attrapa la main tremblante qu'elle força à ouvrir.

« Slanzar, tu es sauf ! » dit-elle pour le calmer, rattrapant l'aigle de sa main libre qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. Le regard du garçon balaya paniqué la petite pièce avant de se focaliser sur le visage devant lui.

« Rowana… » souffla-t-il, la dévisageant les sourcils froncés. Elle grimaça à ce nom, et lâcha sa main pour pouvoir agiter la sienne devant ses yeux.

« Combien de doigts vois-tu ? » s'enquit-elle inquiète.

« Bien assez, » murmura-t-il en détournant le visage du regard inquisiteur. Elle n'insista pas et se leva.

« Aaaahhh !!! » elle se retourna surprise et le vit debout, enroulant tant bien que mal la cape délaissée autour de ses hanches. Elle roula des yeux. « Qui m'a… »

« C'est moi. » le coupa-t-elle en lui jetant la sacoche qui contenait la tenue. « Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'allais pas te laisser dans ces guenilles, » déclara-t-elle en pointant les lambeaux de tissus à même le sol. « Elles auraient empêché la bonne guérison de tes plaies. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais rien de l'anatomie masculine. »

Vu le regard qu'il lui lança, elle préféra lui tourner le dos, haussant les épaules tout en affichant un sourire en coin malicieux. Il enfila rapidement le pantalon et la tunique par-dessus, puis se laissa tomber sur la couche de paille et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se tourna vers lui et fut surprise par l'expression à nouveau vide de son regard.

« Pourquoi m'avez vous libér » souffla-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait.

« Parce qu'il le fallait. » répondit-elle sur le ton de la confession.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir. » rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux morts ravivés par la colère qui disparut presque aussitôt.

« Mourir ?! » s'indigna-t-elle, serrant les poings. Il ne bougea pas, figé dans cette attitude vide de vie. Dehors, les premiers flocons s'écrasèrent sur les volets de bois.

« Sven ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il a survécu à la lune. Ils lui ont fait porté la responsabilité de l'attaque. » Elle s'assit près de lui et laissa pendre ses mains entre ses jambes, inspirant et expirant lentement. « Son départ pour le Danemark a eu lieu avant les fêtes de la nativité. »

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, puis prit la parole. « Ils sont morts… » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

« Elle est morte. » acquiesça la jeune fille. Il sourit tristement.

« Elle avait toujours dit que je causerai sa perte. Mais elle m'aimait, malgré mon jeune âge. » Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Rowan prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit.

« Elle vous a donné un beau garçon. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait vous offrir. »

« A quoi bon puisqu'il est mort lui aussi ! » s'emporta à nouveau

« Disparu, pas mort ! » le reprit elle, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Il voulut détourner le regard, mais elle saisit son menton pour bloquer son mouvement. « Votre fils a disparu. Seulement disparu, avant même que vous ne soyez enfermés avec votre frère. Godwin ne cessait de répéter au procès qu'il n'avait jamais vu cet enfant, et Knut disait la même chose. »

« Comment un bébé de quelques mois peut-il avoir disparu ? » cracha-t-il.

« Je suis persuadée que sa mère ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir, et chargé quelqu'un digne de confiance de s'occuper de lui le temps que vous soyez graciés. » Elle se permit un sourire léger tout en disant ces mots. Il la fixa quelques secondes, cherchant les réponses sur ce visage ami. Son regard reprit vie, et avec lui son visage s'illumina. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur celles de la jeune fille.

« Godric ! » déclara-t-il finalement tout en secouant la tête, prit d'une crise de rire salvatrice.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

Hiya, en voilà un chapitre qui a coulé tout seule de la plume. Et pourtant j'ai eu un petit soucis. Je dois donc remercier **Warlord** et surtout **Holly Safer** qui a prit le temps d'analyser la situation avec moi et discuter les solutions que j'avais envisagées.

Que dire de plus… si ce n'est que la guerre est proche…

Sinon, je pense avoir résolu mon problème pour écrire les scènes de combat… Du moins j'espère… En tout cas, j'ai enfin trouvé un livre de Bob Morane. J'vais lire ça pour le chapitre 16.

Sinon, le concours, la personne qui trouvera ce qui est arrivé à la maman de Slanzar et Sven recevra le chapitre 16 en avance

A dans un mois (allez, mon objectif, c'est le _27 juillet_, pour fêter mes 25 ans !)

**Bonus de fin de chapitre :** Slanzar prisonnier _angharrad.larowane.free.fr/fusain/fanart/hp/0098.jpg_

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Alpo** – Mais euh !!! Je parle français pourtant, lol

**Lolo** – l'imagination, ça se stimule. Allez, si tu veux je veux bien être ton coatch dans l'entraînement de ton imagination. Pour le 10 juillet, tu imagines pas moins de 3 pistes différentes pour la suite du chapitre

**Miya Black** – chapitre fantôme ? c'est parce que l'Author alert part avant que le nouveau chapitre n'apparaisse ?

**Johera** – lol – je crois que tous les auteurs que nous sommes ne sont jamais convaincu par leur travail tant que quelqu'un ne leur met pas le nez sur leurs qualités ! Faut que je lise « l'enchanteur !!! » regarde sa pile de à lire, sa pile de jeux PS2 à terminer dans le mois, la liste des entreprises qu'elle doit contacter… j'y arriverai jamais !!!!

**Naseis** – Merci pour les dessins et le top 10 toute rouge euh… lol ! Je suis membre honoraire du club des auteurs sadiques (CS) faut bien que je le justifit… Arf, Poudlard ? hum… argh, ça dépend de comment je vais développer la guerre. Mais la réunion des 4 arrive !

**Alana Chantelune** – et oui, un petit canaillou le Slanzar ! Non non c'est pas une erreur, l'Abesse est bien plus vieille que Slanzar (sur les 35/40 ans) mais l'amour n'a pas d'age.

**Angharrad** – 26 juin 2004


	19. Fugitif

Au Temps des Légendes Chapitre 16 – fugitifs 

**Disclaimers **: On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non... J'en suis navrée, je ne suis pas JKR.

**Avant propos **: Cette fic est toujours dédicacée à One Ring, ma ch'tite Sam. Vous trouverez la musique à télécharger ici : angharrad.cartes.free.fr/zic/ATL16.zip (sélection en cours)

**Relecture** : Julilaby

« L'apparence... quelque chose d'étrange que l'apparence. Prenez une femme. Grande, Blond, la peau dorée par le soleil, le sourire avenant, une ange de pureté. Prennez la même femme, et changez légèrement son apparence. Une peau très pâle, les yeux d'un bleu glacé et des cheveux d'ébène. A votre avis, qui attirera votre regard et votre sympathie ? Ne me mentez pas, je connais déjà votre réponse. Et c'est ce qui me pousse à dire que les images des fondateurs qui nous sont parvenues ne sont pas leurs réelles apparences. Car ils se battaient pour qu'on accepte le différence, tout en n'attirant le moins possible sur eux l'attention. Alors qui du grand blond aux yeux gris acier, ou du grand brun aux yeux bleux est Godric Gryffondor ?»**Jad Du Lac** « De l'essence des fondateurs » 

**1032 – Samhain – Attaque de l'Abbaye (son nom fut perdu) par la Vassalerie des Unseelie. Sven est exilé au Danemark. Slanzar confié aux moines pour sa rééducation. **

**1033 –Rowan et Slanzar s'enfuient de la forteresse de Wessex et rejoignent l'armée du Pendragon.**

Suggestion musicale : Christopher Beck – Delivrance – Buffy the Vampire Slayer score.

« Il faut que nous rejoignions Godric. » Répéta-t-il se redressant sur la couche de paille.

« Attendez, vous n'êtes pas encore... » Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il posait genou à terre dans sa tentative de se mettre sur pieds. « Il faudra encore quelques heures avant que vos jambes te portent à peu près normalement. »

« Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ? »

« Plutôt depuis quand avez-vous perdu la notion du temps. Vu les brûlures et les plaies, j'estime une lune et demi de torture. » Affirma-t-elle songeuse tout en frappant de son index sa lèvre inférieure. Il poussa à nouveau sur ses bras pour se relever, mais terrassé par la douleur, il baissa la tête et cracha de la bile mêlée à du sang. Il porta la main à ses côtes et serra les dents.

Rowan secoua la tête, elle avait posé un cataplasme sur l'hématome, mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus dans l'état de fugitifs où ils se trouvaient pour la côte cassée, et sans doute le poumon perforé, vu le sang qu'il avait craché. Le jeune homme glissa vers le torchon où elle avait étalé les herbes.

« Est-ce vous qui avez cueilli tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il en soulevant une tige encore fleurie et fronçant le nez.

« Qui d'autre ? » Répondit-elle en haussant le sourcil gauche d'un air provocateur.

« Notre hôte ? » Claqua-t-il sèchement, manifestement pas d'humeur joueuse.

« D'accord, moitié moitié. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Y'a-t-il une cheminée dans l'autre pièce? » S'enquit-il en attrapant différents ingrédients. Raven qui s'était posée sur le bord de la fenêtre écarta les ailes et poussa un cri bref..

« Oui mais nous n'aurons pas le temps. » Déclara-t-elle en sautant sur pied, refermant le bout de tissu sur les herbes et les glissant à sa ceinture. Elle attrapa sa cape qu'elle attacha vivement sur ses épaules. Elle lui pointa une cape posée non loin de la couche de paille et lui fit signe de se vêtir. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit d'un chut muet.

Elle glissa vers l'ouverture, une tapisserie séparant les deux parties de la maison, et se plaqua contre le mur. Sa main était prête à fondre sur la première personne qui passerait la porte.

Slanzar se relevait tant bien que mal quand la tenture s'ouvrit. La jeune fille lança sa main à plat et frappa le torse du soldat qui fut déséquilibré. Le jeune homme profita de son mouvement de recul pour se jeter sur le garde. De ses mains posées à plat, il appuya de tout son poids, et ainsi renversa son adversaire. Il passa au-dessus de sa tête et roula tant bien que mal sur le côté.

Un à terre. Il regarda la pièce principale, analysant dans la pénombre la situation de la maisonnette. Dans un coin, un chien éventré avait dû défendre le petit homme recroquevillé sur lui-même. Un soldat lui faisait face, son arc tendu, sa flèche pointant directement sa poitrine.

Il termina son mouvement de rotation, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur de sa cage thoracique. Grand bien lui fit car une masse d'arme s'abattit à l'endroit où il se serait arrêté de rouler, si il avait en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Avec un cri guerrier, Rowan frappa du pied l'homme à la masse. Celui-ci, porteur d'une lourde cotte de mailles s'effondra tout en accrochant la cape de la jeune fille. Elle eut un geste de recul, détacha le vêtement qui menaçait de la faire chuter, recouvrant la tête du guerrier, et lui écrasa son poing au centre du visage. Elle se retourna vivement, évitant de justesse la flèche qui avait été décochée.

« Ne tirez pas ! La princesse doit se trouver ici ! » Cria celui qui était resté s'occuper des chevaux. Ils hésitèrent, juste assez pour laisser aux deux jeunes le temps de se concentrer et de lancer leurs sortilèges. _Petrificus Totalus_.

Les deux soldats tombèrent inconscients. Le dernier homme lâcha les montures et se précipita sur eux, la pointe de la lance tournée vers lui pour ne pas blesser la princesse. La jeune fille esquiva un premier coup et arrêta le second de ses mains nues. Mais la fatigue se fit sentir, et elle laissa glisser la lance qui la frappa au ventre. Elle referma ses mains sur la lance, espérant l'empêcher de frapper plus fort.

Avec espoir de la déséquilibrer, le garde raffermit sa prise sur le bâton et poussa. Bien que campée sur ses jambes, elle glissa sur la terre mais tint bon, au prix d'une côte ou deux, et recula. Slanzar s'interposa, s'attendant à la bloquer. Il stoppa le mouvement et la tige cassa. Le soldat s'empala sur le morceau tenu par les deux jeunes.

Il fixa le visage devant lui. Ces orbes de jade, mystérieuses et glaciales. « Ceridwen... » murmura-t-il en un râle. Il s'effondra face contre terre.

Les deux jeunes se tenaient, haletants. Rowan inspira longuement, puis cracha à son tour du sang. Elle essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main, passa ses doigts sur son flanc et grimaça. Elle regarda le jeune homme, qui les yeux fermés inspirait lentement, avant de pointer d'un geste vif la lance arrachée au cadavre vers la silhouette tremblant toujours dans le coin.

« Toi ! » Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, ses yeux saphirs dans l'obscurité brillant de fureur.

« Ne ne ne ne... Ne faîtes pas... Pas... de ma.. mal à Fliburst ! » Le jeune homme écarta la lance brisée mais empêcha l'adolescente d'approcher. Il attrapa le sorcier qu'il souleva sans difficulté apparente au-dessus du sol et saisit son bâton de marche.

« Non.. non non... non... non non ! » Gémissait Fliburst en essayant de se libérer tout en l'attaquant de ses ongles. Il le gifla et le laissa retomber figé de terreur à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura la jeune fille.

« C'est un peureux. Fliburst le peureux. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il n'accorda plus un regard, passa le bâton de mage dans sa ceinture, récupéra les bottes et armes des soldats, puis sortit de la maison.

Rowan ramassa sa cape et la rattacha à ses épaules. Elle se tourna dans la porte. Le sorcier pleurait et leva ses yeux craintifs vers elle. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'un être magique qui semblait expérimenté, se laisse ainsi écraser. Mais elle avait vécu ses jeunes années dans un milieu où la magie si elle était crainte, était respectée. Aussi se résolue-t-elle à ne rien ajouter et se tourna vers Slanzar.

Celui-ci serrait les dents tout en grimpant sur le dos d'un cheval. Il tenait à la main le bâton de mage qu'il pointa sur les sabots des chevaux, murmurant un sortilège qu'elle reconnaissait pour l'avoir souvent appliqué à ses propres pas.

« Et bien qu'attendez-vous princesse ? » Grogna-t-il tout retenant son cheval qui se cabrait.

« Que tu cesses de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler Princesse ! » Répliqua-t-elle. Il roula les yeux. Elle détacha les deux autres montures et les dirigea vers le sud avant de frapper leurs croupes. Puis tenant son flanc blessé, elle refusa la main qu'il lui tendait et sauta dans son dos. Avec un Yiha sonore, l'animal se dressa sur ses pates arrières puis partit en direction du nord, guidé par l'aigle noir qui volait juste devant lui.

Le visage enfoui dans la cape du jeune homme, Rowan, plus épuisée par le sort de lévitation et le combat qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, ne tarda pas à tomber dans un demi-sommeil, bercée par les mouvements du cheval.

Suggestion musicale : Celtic Dream – Lord of the Dance

Un battement de cœur plus tard, l'adolescente se retrouva sur le dos, ses yeux grands ouverts fixant le ciel clair étoilé. Elle avait dû s'assoupir et tomber de cheval. Elle tourna lentement la tête.

A quelques pas d'elle, un cheval hennissait et se débattait, son cavalier luttant pour le calmer. Peine perdue. D'un geste rapide, il coupa la sangle de sa selle et se laissa tomber avec l'attirail, laissant l'animal paniqué s'enfuir.

Sans chercher à comprendre, elle regarda à nouveau les étoiles sur lesquelles elle se concentra. Une journée s'était écoulée. Raven n'avait pas jugé bon de la maintenir éveillée, c'est donc que les soldats ne devaient plus les suivre ou bien avaient perdu leur trace. Elle soupira, chassant un flocon qui venait de se déposer sur son nez.

Elle n'avait pas froid, au contraire, elle se sentait bien ainsi, allongée dans la neige, à regarder les étoiles apparaître dans le silence du crépuscule. Mais bientôt la douleur lui rappela le combat du matin, de même que les grognements de son compagnon de route.

Elle tourna à nouveau la tête lentement, de peur de s'étourdir après le choc de sa chute. Il était agenouillé non loin de là. Il semblait reprendre son souffle et se tenait le flanc. Elle se souvint alors que lui aussi était blessé, et en plus piteux état qu'elle.

Elle roula sur le côté et s'appuya sur son coude, l'observant de loin. Raven vint se poser sur sa tête, et agita légèrement ses ailes. Il ouvrit les yeux, haletant toujours et les regarda toutes les deux. Ils éclatèrent de rire, un rire timide qui grandit, pour devenir un fou-rire et les jeter à nouveau à terre tous les deux.

« On fait une belle paire ! » s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête.

« De bras cassés ? C'est sûr ! » Répondit-elle en essuyant du revers de sa main les larmes qui lui étaient venues.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais va falloir se décider à bouger. » Murmura-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Pourquoi ? Ca me plairait bien de mourir comme ça, allongée dans la neige, à regarder les étoiles. » Raven avait sauté de sa tête, et Rowan avait repris sa position allongée sur le dos, le regard figé sur le ciel.

« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous... tu veux ? » Hésita Slanzar qui s'était relevé et approché, entrant dans son champ de vision.

« Peut-être... Mais ce que je veux n'a-t-il jamais compté dans ce que j'ai fait ? » Souffla-t-elle, retenant un sanglot qui lui venait, elle ne savait d'où. Elle se redressa, assise en tailleur et regarda les flocons de neige fondre sur sa paume ouverte.

« Est-ce que... » il hésita à parler, puis préféra se taire, et se laissa tomber près d'elle. « Cela ne sert à rien que je demande, pas vrai ? »

« Si je t'avais demandé pour ta relation, me l'aurais tu dit ? » Il ferma les yeux et lui rendit le sourire mélancolique qui se dessinait sur son visage. Ils se comprenaient. « J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, être différente, pour que tout cela n'arrive pas. » Déclara-t-elle finalement. « A quoi bon être fils de prince pour tout ce dont nous avons été privés. »

« La liberté de choisir. Nous ne l'aurons pas en restant tels que nous sommes. Mais nous pouvons changer et brouiller les pistes. » Dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Elle détourna son regard et se redressa. « Oui, après tout, nous sommes maintenant des fugitifs, mais nous sommes également libres. Libres de prendre une nouvelle identité et de nous battre ouvertement pour notre cause. La cause des Faëriens. »

Elle le dévisagea longuement. Faëriens. Ce mot évoquait tant de choses pour elle. Un combat, une prophétie, des éléments. Quatre éléments séparés qui se retrouveraient pour protéger et créer. Elle secoua la tête et croisa son regard brillant comme deux saphirs dans la pénombre, et elle se souvint.

« Si nous restons tels quels, ils nous reconnaîtront... » commença-t-elle.

« ... C'est pour ça que nous devons modifier nos apparences... »

« ... Et ce de manière quasi définitive. » Acheva-t-elle. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, puis elle se leva et chassa la neige de sa cape. « Je connais un rituel pour les yeux et les cheveux, mais c'est un rituel de transfert. »

« Ce qui veut dire que si nous le pratiquons, nous serons tenus au secret. » S'enquit-il tout en se relevant lui aussi et serrant les dents.

« Oui. A moins de pratiquer un bête sortilège de changement de couleur, mais il risque de se rompre pendant notre sommeil. » Il hésita. Son silence attira l'attention de la jeune fille. « Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » Demanda-t-elle en roulant sur le ventre.

« Je... » il avait le regard troublé de quelqu'un qui hésite. Elle le dévisagea interrogatrice, son sourcil droit se soulevant légèrement.

« Tu as peur de ne plus reconnaître ton reflet dans l'eau ? » S'enquit-elle. Un léger sourire toucha ses lèvres. Elle avait une fois de plus lu en lui. Du moins en partie.

« Je n'ai surtout pas envie que mon fils ne reconnaisse pas en moi son père si je suis trop différent de lui. » Reconnut-il avec un hochement de tête entendu.

« Et bien... » elle s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras sur son torse, posant son index sur ses lèvres pour en mordiller l'ongle. « Peut-être que si je te donnais le vert de mes yeux, et prenais un peu du jais de tes cheveux, cela suffira à nous transformer tous les deux assez pour passer inaperçus. » Il parut surpris mais se laissa tomber à ses côtés pour réfléchir avec elle.

« Hum, pour les yeux, nous pouvons effectivement échanger le vert et le bleu. Ça me paraît une bonne idée de dissimuler ton regard de jade. » Confirma-t-il. « Mais pas touche aux cheveux. Je veux les garder sombres. Du coup, je ne suis pas sûr que les changements seront très visibles.»

« Homme de peu de foi ! » Répondit-elle simplement. « Et puis, le problème est juste de ne plus éveiller les soupçons. Personne ne connaît mes vêtements. Je peux me recouper les cheveux et passer à nouveau pour un garçon. »

« Jusqu'à ta seconde transformation ?! » la railla-t-il. Elle se figea. Comment, comment était-il au courant de ce secret si bien gardé par sa mère et les mages. « Ne le prend pas mal petite fille. La Reine m'avait parlé de ce phénomène qui arriverait pendant ta 16ième année. Il te faudra du calme et l'attention de guérisseurs pour passer dans l'âge adulte. Et une fois femme, tu ne pourras plus dissimuler ton sexe. » Termina-t-il en laissant glisser son regard vers la poitrine encore invisible de l'adolescente. Elle rosit, puis se souvenant des paroles qu'elle lui avait jetées alors qu'il paniquait de sa nudité à son réveil, elle reprit le contrôle de ses émotions et retrouva son visage impassible.

« Alors que dois-je faire pour écarter les curieux de notre route ? Retrouver ma robe de princesse et dévoiler ma longue chevelure pêche ? » Protesta-t-elle la voix chargée de sarcasme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Enfin pas tout à fait ! » Reprit-il. « Je crois que couper toute la longueur me paraît superflu. D'autant plus que les cheveux courts seraient surprenants pour les gens du nord. Je suggérerais juste de les couper à hauteur des épaules. »

« La nuance ? » Il lui sourit et pointa ses cheveux dont les mèches les plus courtes descendaient nettement en dessous de ses oreilles, et les plus longues touchaient ses épaules. Elle soupira, il avait gagné.

« Je suppose que je vais suivre ton conseil. » Elle se leva et épousseta à nouveau sa cape et ses vêtements. « Bon et bien on va pas camper ici. »

« Oui, trouvons un coin tranquille pour changer d'apparence et nous reposer avant de prendre la route du Nord. » Murmura-t-il tout en se redressant à son tour. Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, mais elle ne parla pas. Elle attrapa une partie des paquets sauvés de la fuite du cheval, qu'elle jeta sur son épaule. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois, serrant les dents aux douleurs consécutives aux deux derniers jours, suivie lentement par Slanzar qui ne semblait pas se porter beaucoup mieux....

Assis en tailleur, face à face, se tenant par les mains, Rowan fredonnait l'incantation les yeux mi-clos, que Slanzar répétait. Ils avaient les yeux fermés, concentrés sur le chant et les courants de magie glissant autour d'eux.

Petit à petit, un tourbillon de vent se forma entre leurs mains jointes, faisant fondre la neige, dévoilant la terre gelée. Une légère brume se forma de la combinaison du vent chaud et de la neige fondue, cachant aux yeux du monde les deux jeunes faëriens.

Le vent se mit à chanter dans leurs oreilles et des raies lumineuses de magie se mirent à tournoyer autour d'eux. L'adolescente cessa de chanter, expirant et inspirant lentement. Le jeune homme l'imita, grinçant légèrement les dents alors qu'une raie frôlait ses côtes qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de soigner convenablement.

La magie continua de danser, les frôlant et caressant joyeusement. Soudain, elle se concentra entre leurs mains et se mit à couler de l'un à l'autre. Ils ouvrirent brusquement les yeux, sous la douleur du transfert de caractéristiques. La magie les illuminait et faisait voler leurs cheveux, frappant leurs visages figés dans une expression de surprise et de douleur alors que le flux continuait de passer d'un être à l'autre.

Elle se concentra soudain en une sphère lumineuse puis implosa, rompant le contact entre les deux faëriens qui furent projetés à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre.

Rowan fut la première à se redresser. Elle avait mal partout, mais ne savait si c'était dû aux changements induits par le sortilège, à la chute qu'elle venait de faire ou à la fatigue des derniers jours. Elle avait beau être très douée, elle n'en restait pas moins une adolescente en pleine croissance...

Elle poussa sur ses bras et releva la tête. Un rideau sombre lui cachait la vue. Machinalement, elle rabattit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et regarda vers Slanzar qui était assis, dos à un tronc, sa tête faisant un angle dont il souffrirait si elle ne le réveillait pas rapidement.

Elle se releva lentement et laissa le temps à sa vision de se fixer. Elle voyait légèrement flou et sentait son sens de l'équilibre perturbé. Elle songea un instant à déployer ses ailes pour rééquilibrer cette impression de chute vers l'avant qui la tenaillait, mais se retint, sentant qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup trop puisé dans ses réserves.

Elle se mit à genoux devant le jeune homme et tendit sa main vers son visage. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup avoir changé à la lumière de la lune. Sa peau semblait à peine plus pâle, mais ses cheveux toujours aussi sombres. Elle frôla sa joue, mais fut arrêtée par la main du jeune homme qui la saisit.

« Slanzar c'est moi ! » S'écria-t-elle. Il ouvrit les yeux, un regard d'émeraude flamboyant la transperça.

« Que ?! C'est toi Princesse ? » S'ébahit-t-il, son regard se fixant sur l'adolescente face à lui.

« Pas Princesse. » Grogna-t-elle en roulant les yeux. « Rowena, » ajouta-t-elle. Il la regarda surpris. « Et bien oui. Si j'utilise le nom de Rowana, les passants sauront que je suis la Princesse. Si j'utilise Rowan, ils feront le rapprochement à cause des légendes sur mon enfance. Kieran est le nom que j'utilisais quand je me suis fait capturer. »

« Et pourquoi Rowena ? je veux dire, c'est assez surprenant avec tes cheveux à présent noirs...»

« Ils sont vraiment noirs ? » s'étonna-t-elle en remarquant pour la première fois que ce n'était pas la nuit qui rendait ses cheveux sombres, mais bien le sortilège qu'ils avaient lancé. Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est le nom que les normands m'ont donné. Une déformation de Rowana avec ce qu'ils pensent être la prononciation anglo-saxonne, et une mauvaise interprétation. Je trouve ça drôle, pas toi ? » Déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Un regard dont toute trace de vert avait disparu pour gagner en intensité de bleu. Cette fille était décidément pleine de répondant, ce qui fit éclater de rire le jeune homme avant de porter la main à ses côtes. « Tu as toujours mal Slanzar? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Salazar, appelle-moi Salazar à présent. » La reprit-il à son tour. Elle sourit. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom et reconnaissait enfin à la cicatrice, qui courait à présent sur sa joue gauche, le sorcier qui le portait. Il inspira profondément. « Oui j'ai toujours mal. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il faut encore s'occuper de tes cheveux. » Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et prit la dague qu'il lui tendait.

Elle lissa ses cheveux, et leva la dague. Elle la fit glisser sur toute la longueur et s'arrêta à mi-cou. Elle leva son regard à présent bleu, tirant sur le marine, et croisa le regard vert. Elle l'avait déjà vu ailleurs, celui du petit Charles et sourit mystérieusement alors qu'il hochait la tête, comme l'encourageant.

Un geste vif, et les longues mèches noires se détachèrent. Elle les regarda glisser lentement vers le sol et sursauta. Elles avaient repris leur couleur d'origine quand elles touchèrent le sol.

« Oh non ! » S'écrièrent-ils ensembles.

« Pas aussi efficace que ça. » Murmura-t-elle en soulevant les longues mèches couleur pêche.

« Et bien profite de cette coupe de cheveux, c'est sans doute la dernière que tu pourras t'accorder avant longtemps. » Déclara-t-il la voix chargée de sarcasme.

« Je te signale que ça vaut aussi pour toi et ta barbe ! » Grogna-t-elle tout en roulant les yeux. Il se figea, puis tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

Suggestion musicale : Runrig - travellers

Ils marchaient silencieusement sur les routes enneigées. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur incantation, mais ils se complaisaient dans le silence. Salazar avait vaguement expliqué à la jeune fille qu'ils devaient marcher vers le nord, jusqu'à la frontière écossaise, où ils trouveraient le groupe de sorcier qui avait sauvé l'Abbaye quelques lunes plus tôt.

Comment était-il en mesure de l'affirmer? Il avait confié à Rowena une note griffonnée sur un bout de parchemin que Raven, son compagnon ailé avait emporté vers le nord. Ils avaient depuis suivi cette direction, marchant sur les routes avec prudence, ne s'arrêtant que pour grignoter ou changer leurs pansements.

L'adolescente sentait que Salazar prenait énormément sur lui-même, mais il refusait de prendre une nuit pour concocter la potion repousse-os qui lui aurait évité de tant serrer les dents à cause de ses côtes brisées. Elle-même souffrait encore du coup qui avait brisé la lance. Mais elle n'en disait rien, trop fière qu'elle était.

Ils se reposaient de temps en temps, prenant une heure de sommeil, à tour de rôle. Ils avaient choisi d'un commun accord de suivre les routes secondaires. Ils n'évitaient pas les villages et bourgs qu'ils croisaient, mais s'arrangeaient toujours pour y passer en pleine journée, de préférence avant la fin du marché. Ils passaient alors une heure ou deux dans ce qui servait de taverne aux lieux qu'ils traversaient, discutaient un peu des rumeurs qui couraient, somnolaient au coin du feu, à tour de rôle, puis repartaient dans l'après-midi.

Raven volait toujours légèrement en avance, leur choisissant les chemins les plus sûrs. L'oiseau volait haut, puis redescendait vers eux, et les entraînait loin des soldats qui patrouillaient aux croisements des chemins. Quand les villages devinrent de plus en plus espacés, l'oiseau au sombre plumage partagea les produits de sa chasse, les forçant à allumer un feu et se reposer quelques heures à intervalles raisonnables pour leurs corps fatigués.

Rowena s'impatientait, mais ne soufflait mot. Ils auraient pu parcourir la longue distance vers le Nord en quelques jours, et non pas semaines, si Salazar n'avait insisté pour qu'ils marchent plutôt que d'user de leurs pouvoirs. Le bâton de mage, pris à Fliburst ne fonctionna que quelques jours, avant de se consumer dans les mains du jeune homme, ajoutant à ses blessures des cachots, de profondes brûlures. Il aurait sûrement perdu ses mains s'il n'avait été élémentaire de l'eau, et si elle n'avait pris une partie des réserves du peureux.

Ils étaient dans un piteux état quand finalement, les terres commencèrent à s'élever, et Salazar pressa le pas. La frontière entre le pays des Loch et les Highlands était floue. Ils ne comptaient plus les lacs gelés qu'ils avaient dû contourner, mais les collines à l'horizon et la neige de plus en plus fréquente, malgré la rafale de vent que Rowena invoquait pour chasser les nuages, les rassurèrent sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

« J'en ai assez ! » Craqua finalement la jeune fille, alors que le soleil se levait et qu'ils s'accordaient une pose bien méritée. Ils venaient de passer la nuit à lutter sur la surface glissante d'un lac trop large pour le contourner et avaient trouvé refuge contre la neige sur une île en son centre.

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin. » Déclara Salazar d'une voix sûre, bien que faible. Il s'était laissé tomber, à l'abri d'un rocher. Du bout des doigts, il touchait la glace qui se liquéfiait. Elle lui lança les gourdes qu'il remplit. L'eau ne leur poserait pas de problèmes pendant quelques jours.

« C'est ce que tu me répètes depuis déjà une semaine. » Le gronda-t-elle, allumant un feu d'un geste énervé.

« Nous y serions, s'ils ne s'étaient pas déplacés... » cracha-t-il tout en la foudroyant du regard. Ils s'étaient souvent accrochés depuis le début de leur périple et leur combat visuel n'en était plus à son premier essai. Mais la jeune fille s'avoua rapidement vaincue, plus fatiguée qu'en colère.

« ...ce qui est normal étant donné que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à marcher dans les ombres des collines. » Termina-t-il en jetant quelques herbes relaxantes sur le feu. Elle souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et se laissa tomber près du feu vers lequel elle tendit ses mains glacées. Voyant ses ongles bleus, il s'approcha et se mit à les frotter vigoureusement.

« Pardon. » Murmura-t-elle finalement. « Tu es sans doute plus fatigué que moi. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour ses côtes qu'il tenait.

« Il est vrai que je préférerais les retrouver rapidement, » acquiesça-t-il. « Je commence à en avoir assez de te supporter. » Compléta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Pareil ici. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton taquin. L'épuisement se lisait sur chacun de leur visage, même si l'amaigrissement était moins flagrant sur celui de Salazar, caché par sa barbe, châtain foncé, qu'il était à présent condamné à laisser pousser.

Ils somnolaient depuis quelques instants quand un cri déchira le ciel et Raven fondit sur eux, portant un objet entre ses serres. Rowena ouvrit un œil ensommeillé et tendit le bras au-dessus de sa tête. L'Aigle s'y percha et laissa tomber sur ses genoux son fardeau avant de reprendre les airs et se trouver un autre perchoir. Elle sursauta, ce qui éveilla totalement Salazar. Il passa une main sur son front fiévreux, et la dévisagea. Il pouvait voir les rouages de l'esprit de l'adolescence se mettre en route et arriver à une conclusion avant même que ses yeux ne se soient posés sur l'objet.

Elle s'était levée, et rattachait sa cape qui lui avait servi de couverture.

« Que fais-tu ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« L'attaque est récente, un village, de l'autre côté du Lac. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

« Et ? » S'enquit-il. Il ne semblait pas décidé à quitter sa position de repos.

« Et il faut qu'on y aille. Il y a peut-être des survivants ou bien les attaquants ne sont pas loin et nous pourrons leur reprendre les prisonniers. » Répliqua-t-elle, s'agitant de plus en plus.

« Ils ne font pas de prisonniers, des transformés et des morts, mais pas de prisonniers. » Déclara d'une voix d'outre tombe le jeune homme. Elle se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui. D'un air suspicieux, elle le détailla, cherchant la faille dans ce masque qu'il arborait si souvent, mais n'en trouva pas.

« Tu ne vas pas venir avec moi... »

« Je ne courrais pas me jeter dans la gueule du Loup. » Il grimaça imperceptiblement au mot loup, mais la jeune fille entraînée le vit. « Je ne paye que trop mon imprudence et manque de confiance en autrui. » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel blanc qui avait enfin cessé de se déverser sur eux. « Les autres ne sont plus très loin. »

« Je me fiche de ces autres, de toi et de ton imprudence. Je ne peux pas rester indifférente alors que les nôtres meurent. » Cracha-t-elle tout en jetant à ses pieds la dague ensanglantée que lui avait rapporté Raven. Elle se tourna et déploya ses ailes entre les langues de tissus qui constituaient sa cape. Le jeune homme se précipita et la retint d'une main tremblante alors qu'elle s'élançait vers le ciel.

« N'y va pas... » Elle le foudroya du regard, lui arracha sa main, et s'envola. Il soupira et tourna son attention vers l'oiseau noir qui s'était posé sur le rocher au-dessus d'eux. Il le regardait curieusement, tournant sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pour finalement pousser un cri et s'envoler, alors qu'un craquement perturbait son manège.

Salazar se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Bien qu'épuisé et fiévreux, il vendrait cher sa peau à ceux qui l'avaient encerclé.

Notes de l'auteur 

Non ne me tuez pas parce que c'est encore une fin sadique. Je suis comme ça, faut bien que je vous donne envie de lire la suite.

Alors dans mes péripéties pour améliorer ma plume. J'ai lu Bob Morane, et honnêtement, si l'histoire était sympa, la plume laissait vraiment à désirer. C'est ce que j'appelle personnellement de la littérature de Gare, c'est à dire, on lit le livre en 2h dans le train. Ça m'a conforté dans le sens où je revenais aux phrases courtes de mes premiers écrits pour les scènes dîtes d'action.

J'ai également commencé le cycle de « l'Assassin Royal » et je dois avouer qu'il est très riche au niveau des détails de la vie moyenâgeuse. Il me conforte également dans le fait qu'il faut que je relise mes premiers chapitres absolument ! Grâce au travail de **Tsunamie**, j'ai commencé à reprendre certains chapitres. Pas de grandes transformations, surtout réglé le problèmes des répétitions et de certaines phrases lourdes. Sans doute compléter les suggestions musicales et les illustrations.

Sinon, objectif rempli, j'ai 25 ans aujourd'hui et un chapitre de plus de livré. Vous trouverez deux crayonnés aux adresses suivantes : http:angharrad. larowane. free. fr/ fusain/ fanart/ hp/ 0093.jpg ce dessin date de décembre 2003 et angharrad. larowane. free. fr/ fusain/ fanart/ hp/ 0105.jpg

Autre chose, j'ai reçu un cadeau pour mon anniversaire, de ma complice du Web One Ring. C'est un petit test pour vous donner votre % de fanatisme envers « Au Temps des Légendes » J'espère que vous aimerez, sachez que personnellement, je n'ai que 91% après le 3ième essai (41% au premier), la honte pour l'auteur ! http:memegen. net/viewmeme. pl?un= OneRingSam& meme=1074677597

En ce qui concerne la maman de Slanzar et Sven. Vous vous êtes approchés relativement prêt, mais il vous manque à tous le véritable artisan de sa mort. Alors voilà, cela fait un moment que cette idée me traîne dans la tête, je vous propose ceci. J'ai les idées, mais pas le temps pour l'écrire. Je propose de discuter avec vous et de travailler sur des minis séries dîte « Spin off » (5 ou 6 chapitres) sur l'enfance des autres fondateurs.

comment ça je ne vous répond pas ?

Ben non, je ne répond pas, mais je pense à une nouvelle pour vous répondre. Que vous trouverez dès aujourd'hui sous le nom de : ATL Salazar – le fils du Serpent. (voir dans mon profil)

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Johera** – J'avoue, je suis pas sûres que la pression sur les sorciers ai été aussi forte à l'époque, mais j'accentue pour arriver à mes fins, comme dirait l'autre. Merci pour les commentaires sur le dessin ! ça me fait plaisir de les lire !

**Naseis** – lol j'te désespère tellement avec mon esprit tordu qui t'empêche de devnier la suite ? Que dire, sinon tant mieux, parce que tu ne suivrais pas avec autant d'assiduité ! Désolée de paraître aussi sadique avec vous --

**Bastetamidala** – Sven est un Loup garou, c'est pour ça que le conseil se retourne contre lui et le condamne à l'exil. Merci pour le choix musical. J'ai un doute sur le morceau chanté pour celui-ci, mais les paroles me parlaient quelque part. Et comme je sais que personne ne connais ce groupe, j'en ai profité !

**Alana** – Y'en a des comme ça, si si je te jure ouais on doute plus maintenant lol

**Zoizo** – tu es proche, très proche, la plus proche, mais c'est pas tout à fait ça. Et comme je n'ai corrigé le chapitre qu'un jour avant sa publication, j'ai pensé que c'était pas la peine de te l'envoyer. On est bien d'accord, pas assez de fondateurs que ce soit dans les livres ou dans les fics !

**Miya** – Je m'inquiète pas, je te connais, lol, c'est l'enfer les vacances sans connexion internet !

**Angharrad** – 27 Juillet 2004


	20. Godric

Au Temps des Légendes

**Chapitre 17 – Godric**

**Disclaimers **: On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non... J'en suis navrée, je ne suis pas JKR.

**Avant propos **: Cette fic est toujours dédicacée à One Ring, ma ch'tite Sam. Vous trouverez la musique à télécharger ici : autempsdeslegendes.free.fr/ATL17.zip

**Relecture : **Julilaby

**1032 – Samhain – Attaque de l'Abbaye (son nom fut perdu) par la Vassalerie des Unseelie. Découverte d'une enfant Bâtard des Godwin.**

**1033 – Hiver - Sven et Rowan s'enfuient de la forteresse de Wessex et rejoignent les combattants sorciers.**

« Une maxime populaire voulait que l'on ne se fie pas à nos premières impressions lors d'une rencontre. Pourtant pour une personne ouverte à ce qui l'entoure, cette première impression peut être fatale aussi bien que salvatrice.

C'est le souvenir de cette première impression qui fit que toute sa vie, Rowena Serdaigle eut une confiance aveugle en Salazar Serpentard, confiance qu'elle ne partagea pas avec le père de ses enfants.

Comment puis-je affirmer ces choses ? Si vous pouviez voir le sourire malin qui étire mes lèvres, peut-être le comprendriez-vous. Mais toute personne douée de seconde vue que nous sommes, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est l'expérience de ce qui nous entoure qui fait que nous décèlerons le vrai du mensonge.

Pour en revenir aux Fondateurs, vous pouvez être sûrs que leurs premières rencontres ne durent pas se faire en douceur, ni les montrer sous leur meilleur jour. Mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour surmonter cette première impression. Du moins en apparence, ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils confirment les impressions négatives.»

Jad Du Lac** « Ce qui fit les Grands Hommes »**

_Suggestion musicale : Mark Snow - Goodbye Bronschweig_

Il fallut tout de même une bonne demi heure de vol à Rowena pour atteindre la berge puis le village. Le brouillard de la nuit était encore présent, et elle avait beau s'énerver sur les courants d'air, elle ne parvenait pas à le chasser plus vite qu'il ne se dissolvait naturellement. Elle résolut donc de se poser sur une hauteur et de guetter.

Elle trouva un arbre qui dépassait un peu au-dessus des toits en flammes, et se posa sur sa cime. Elle laissa disparaître ses ailes et se laissa glisser de branches en branches vers le sol. Des voix résonnaient dans la brume, aussi tendit-elle l'oreille pour écouter. Mais déformées par l'impression cotonneuse, elle ne comprit pas un mot, seulement l'impression de pas précipités, les pleurs d'enfants et parfois les cris stridents des créatures de l'ombre.

Assise au milieu des branches, elle resserra sa cape et s'assura que dague et cristaux atlantes étaient en place. Elle frôla les anneaux de contrôle qui ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés à se détacher. Ils étaient toujours glacés, elle aurait donc une certaine marge avant qu'ils ne lui rappellent qu'elle était limitée en magie.

Le vent sembla enfin se décider à lui obéir, et souffla lentement mais sûrement à travers les bâtisses désertées. Le brouillard tomba mais il persista une légère couche en surface qui montait presque au genou de la jeune fille lors qu'elle décida de mettre pied à terre. Elle parvint même à s'entourer d'un léger courant qui écartait devant ses pieds le manteau de fumée. Ainsi, elle put voir les tas de cendres et les cadavres desséchés et déchiquetés des villageois. Elle serra les dents et continua à marcher, à la recherche de survivants. Mais plus elle avançait et moins elle espérait.

Le fond de l'air portait l'odeur acre du sang, de la chair en décomposition et de la pourriture. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour vider son estomac pourtant vide, à la vue des cadavres d'une mère et son enfant. Essuyant son visage avec un peu de neige, elle sentit soudain un changement dans l'odeur ambiante. Reniflant, elle perçut l'odeur de flammes et de chair brûlant. La bataille était finie, et les Unseelies signaient en rasant par le feu le village humain.

Marchant rapidement, elle arriva sur la place centrale. Un homme, dans le milieu de la vingtaine, aux cheveux noirs et au regard du même gris que la pierre sur laquelle il était assis, nettoyait une épée couverte du mélange de sang frais et de poussière. Il avait les yeux fermés et essuyait machinalement l'arme.

Instinctivement, elle porta la main au cristal qui pendait à son cou. La pierre prit la forme de dague au moment où elle le touchait. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Rowena courut silencieusement vers lui, et dégaina les deux lames. Mais le jeune homme l'avait entendu venir et frappa d'un geste ample de haut en bas vers elle.

Elle ne flancha pas, et croisa les fers, enfermant l'épée ennemie dans un ciseau métallique. Elle était trop aveuglée par la fureur pour se rendre compte du matériau tendre dans lequel était taillée la pointe. Elle le repoussa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et sauta à nouveau sur lui.

Sans difficulté, il roula sur le dos, et appuyant sa botte sur le torse de l'adolescente androgyne, il la fit passer par-dessus lui. La jeune fille plongea la tête la première sur le manteau neigeux, mais la douleur réveillée de ses côtes l'empêcha d'amortir sa chute, et elle érafla son menton sur la terre gelée. Essoufflée, elle glissa sur le côté, évitant le coup porté dans son dos et roula en arrière pour se retrouver sur pieds face à l'homme.

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant. » Cracha-t-elle.

« A qui crois-tu faire peur, Ombre ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec lassitude. Elle n'écouta pas, tendit la main à plat face à lui, et lança un _Lumos_ sonore. La lumière sembla surgir de toute la surface de sa main et aveugla le guerrier qui recula, son bras placé en écran, l'épée baissée. Rowena frappa de sa dague la garde de la lame qu'il lâcha en même temps qu'il lui arrachait sa première arme.

Il saisit son poignet et la fit passer devant lui. De sa main à présent libre, il lui attrapa la gorge et la serra.

« Calme-toi, maudit. Ou je m'en vais te griller vif. » Râla-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas peur des flammes... » Il resserra sa prise sur la main qu'il menaçait de briser dans son dos. « Pas plus que de la tempête qui va s'abattre ! » Claqua-t-elle en donnant un coup précis et incisif du talon sur la rotule du combattant.

Il jura et relâcha sa prise juste assez pour qu'il ne la tienne plus que par le poignet et qu'elle le foudroie de ses yeux marines. Il leva les yeux vers elle et se figea un instant.

« Incendio ! » Cria-t-elle, et des flammes surgirent de sa main prisonnière. Surpris, il la lâcha, sa propre main en feu. Elle plongea sa main blessée dans la neige, et de l'autre pointa son ennemi. « Expelliarmus ! » Rugit-elle, et il vola s'écraser contre le mur de pierre d'une maison en ruine. Elle voulut ramasser l'épée et en empaler le guerrier mais reconnut la surface veinée du bois poli.

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'arme tendre puis regarda le jeune homme se frotter la tête de sa main toujours enflammée, sans en éprouver la moindre douleur.

« Assez. » Cracha-t-il. D'un geste vif, il détendit le bras et la flambée devint un jet qui frappa de plein fouet la jeune fille. Elle cria, le vent se déchaîna autour d'elle, alimentant le feu qui formait à présent un sarcophage autour d'elle. Mais elle ne ploya pas et se redressa, inspirant un grand coup, malgré la chaleur trop intense après le froid des derniers jours. Elle déploya ses ailes, se libérant puis s'effondra à genou, haletante.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit les pieds du guerrier face à elle, bien trop près. Elle voulut se relever, le poing en avant et frapper une dernière fois. Mais un sortilège fusa dans son dos.

« Locomotor Mortis ! » Les jambes de la jeune fille se joignirent et elle tomba tête la première.

« Qui ? » S'étonna le Guerrier.

« Cessez de vous battre alors que nous sommes du même bord. » siffla la voix rauque de Salazar. L'homme releva la tête et dévisagea la personne soutenue par deux paladins. La jeune fille trouva la force de se soulever et reconnut son compagnon de route. Raven qui voletait près de lui vint se poser sur les jambes immobiles de sa maîtresse.

« Salazar, mon frère. » Déclara le guerrier, le saluant d'un signe de tête.

« Godric, mon frère » Répondit-il du même salut qui semblait rituel. A ces mots, Rowena leva les yeux et sembla voir pour la première fois l'homme qu'elle avait attaqué. Mais le mouvement avait dû être brusque, ou bien la fatigue et la réalisation qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au terme de leur voyage, firent qu'elle se laissa sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Rowena se réveilla à l'odeur putride qu'on lui glissait sous le nez.

« Qu'est-ce... ? » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la personne lui avait enfourné la cuillère dans la bouche. La personne s'écarta alors que Rowena essayait par tous les moyens de déglutir sans y parvenir.

« Avale au lieu de te comporter comme une enfant. C'est pour accélérer la guérison de tes côtes. » Cingla la rouquine dont elle n'avait aperçu le visage et déjà lui tournait le dos.

« C'est pas du repousse os ! » Grogna Rowena, prenant instinctivement une voix plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait normalement.

« Non, ce n'est pas du repousse os. » Répondit simplement la femme qui s'occupait d'un autre patient.

« Sois heureuse que ce n'en soit pas. » Déclara Salazar en se penchant de manière à voir la jeune fille malgré la guérisseuse.

« Si vous ne vous calmez pas tous les deux, je vous fais attacher jusqu'à ce que vous soyez soignés convenablement ! » S'écria-t-elle en approchant si prêt son index du nez de Salazar que celui-ci se mit à loucher. « Maintenant avalez ça, et vous, dormez ! »

Rowena qui ressentait effectivement un élancement gênant à chaque respiration, hésita. Mais voyant le sourire et l'expression paisible du jeune brun, elle ne put résister plus longtemps aux effets de la potion, et se laissa glisser sur la couche de paille, non sans entendre les marmonnements de la femme au ventre rebondi de vie.

« Il aurait mieux valu que ces côtes soit brisées. » Ruminait-elle. « Une cuillère de repousse os aurait suffi à remettre sur pieds avant mon départ... »

L'adolescente réagit alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient... Elle connaissait cette femme. _Helga_...

_Suggestion musicale : Legend of Fall_

Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes quand elle s'éveilla à nouveau. Mais la barbe un peu plus que naissante de Salazar lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait dormi beaucoup plus.

« Combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle sans détour et sans avoir tenté le moindre mouvement autre que celui d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Trois jours. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. Les poches sombres sous ses yeux avaient grandement diminué, et il ne se tenait plus les côtes. Elles devaient avoir repoussé. « Je suis presque comme neuf, si c'est ce que tu cherches. » Ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle l'observait. « Une nourriture un peu plus équilibrée, quelques nuits de sommeil et je serai comme neuf. Tout comme toi. »

« Pourquoi ai-je dormi aussi longtemps ? » S'enquit-elle tout en inspirant et expirant lentement. Chargeant au maximum ses poumons d'air et tendant sa cage thoracique le plus possible qu'elle le pouvait. Une légère gêne continuait de la démanger, mais plus cette douleur foudroyante de côtes fêlées qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement.

« Alfred et Godric étaient contre, mais Helga a exigé qu'on te ficelle à ton lit si tu ne dormais pas au moins une lune. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveaux blessés sur un malentendu qui arriverait forcément si tu ne te réveillais pas reposée. Nous avons négocié dix jours. » Expliqua-t-il en se redressant et s'étirant. Il fit craquer les articulations de ses épaules et de son cou, puis reporta son attention sur le lit de paille. Elle le dévisageait de son regard bleu embrumé.

« Alfred est là ? Est-ce qu'il m'a... »

« Notre secret est sauf. Du moins, le tien. Godric a immédiatement deviné qui j'étais. Pas facile de tromper son frère. » Soupira-t-il non sans un certain soulagement.

« Ton frère ? » S'étonna Rowena, qui croyait avoir étudié de fond en comble l'arbre généalogique des Godwin lors de sa préparation au mariage. Le jeune homme hésita puis fut interrompu par les battants de la tente qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient.

« Comment va notre malade ? » Demanda le nouveau venu qui se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Salazar.

« Ah, Godric. Elle est réveillée et semble plutôt en bonne voie vu les questions qu'elle m'a déjà posé cinq minutes après son réveil. » Répondit le jeune brun tout en se tournant vers lui.

« Hé je vous rappelle que c'est mal élevé de parler de quelqu'un en sa présence. » Coupa la jeune fille tout en se redressant sur ses avant-bras.

« Une langue acérée en plus d'un talent non négligeable pour le combat. J'aime ça » Déclara le nouvel arrivant tout en passant sa main sur son menton et l'observant ses yeux gris pétillants.

« Prends garde à cette langue car elle peut être tout aussi mortelle que ma dague. » Rétorqua-t-elle vidant son visage de toute émotion et le dévisageant d'un regard glacial.

Ils s'affrontèrent ainsi du regard, et elle le vit vraiment pour la première fois. Vraiment car elle l'avait déjà rencontré plus d'une fois, du moins était-ce l'impression qu'elle retirait de ce visage. Les traits moins marqués que Salazar, il possédait néanmoins cette même brillance étonnante de l'iris, métallique pour lui, pierre précieuse pour son frère. Ils avaient la même forme de visage. Il avait les cheveux noirs, comme les avait Salazar avant leur changement d'apparence. Tous deux étaient de grande stature, lui sans doute plus petit, mais de musculature plus développée. A les voir ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre, on ne pouvait nier leur lien de parenté.

Elle regarda un peu plus ce visage, et s'aperçut que des légères rides commençaient à se creuser autour de ses yeux. Il devait donc être plus âgé qu'eux, sans doute dans le milieu de la vingtaine, mais pas beaucoup plus. Il ne portait pas la barbe, ni les cheveux longs et tressés des guerriers. Non, il avait choisi la coupe des jeunes romains. Elle fut surprise de voir à son sourcil un anneau de contrôle et comprit alors qu'il était comme elle et Salazar, fils de l'ancien peuple, perdu dans le monde des hommes. Mais quelque chose lui semblait caché par cette apparence. Elle lui brûlait la langue sans arriver à la formuler.

« Et bien gente damoiselle, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je me prénomme Godric, et je suis à votre disposition pour vous guider parmi nous. » Et pour joindre le geste à la parole, il se mit à genou devant elle, et lui attrapant la main, la porta à ses lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Rowena se laisse emporter par la colère. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à libérer sa main, elle attrapa son poignet, et le tira vers elle. Il se retrouva à plat ventre sur les genoux de la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier pour le fesser.

« Ca, c'est pour me traiter comme une enfant parce que je ne suis pas encore formée. » Déclara-t-elle avant de le remettre sur ses genoux et de le gifler. « Et ça c'est pour parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente. » Godric était figé, plus choqué que blessé. Salazar à côté de lui étouffait tant bien que mal son fou-rire, et fut coupé dans son élan par la main de Rowena qui rencontra sa joue. « C'est valable aussi pour toi Salazar ! » Cracha-t-elle avant de vaciller et de se laisser tomber sur les fesses, ses jambes trop ankylosées de ces dix jours forcés au lit.

Elle se frotta le bas du dos et leva lentement les yeux vers Salazar qui était le plus proche d'elle. Il la regardait, une lueur surprenante dans ses yeux émeraudes qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se tourna vers Godric qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol dans son dos ; lui aussi la dévisageait. Puis les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, leurs épaules tremblantes. Ce fut Rowena qui les libéra de leur torture et laissa échapper un rire léger.

Ils rirent tous ensemble, à en perdre la respiration, à en laisser couler les larmes. De tels instants étaient si rares, que si quelqu'un les entendit de l'extérieur, il n'osa pas les interrompre. Ce fut Salazar qui reprit le premier la parole tout en offrant sa main à Rowena pour l'aider à se relever.

« Rowena, je te présente Godric. » Déclara-t-il solennellement, alors qu'elle refusait sa main et se redressait d'une roulade sur le sol.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez le frère de Salazar ? » S'enquit-elle en regardant l'homme toujours à terre se tenant les côtes d'avoir trop ri.

« Oui, nous sommes du même sang par notre mère. » Confirma-t-il d'un hochement de tête. « Et vous êtes ? » Enchaîna-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Mon nom ne vous dira rien, mais appelez-moi Rowena. » Dit-elle avec un sourire léger.

« Une fille ? » S'étonna-t-il, laissant glisser ses yeux sur le corps toujours androgyne de l'adolescente. Elle allait répliquer, mais Salazar l'interrompit tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui intimer le silence.

« Je t'avais parlé d'elle. Une jeune guerrière Atlante de la suite de la princesse. C'est pour elle que je préparais le remède. » Godric continua de l'observer. Quelque chose dans son expression avait changé, et Rowena sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir.

« Je peux te confirmer que le remède a été plus qu'efficace. » Déclara-t-il au bout de quelques instants. « Mais maintenant que j'y pense. La princesse ne devrait-elle pas se trouver avec vous ? » A nouveau ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller, espoir, inquiétude, elle ne savait que choisir.

« Nous... » commença Salazar.

« Je suis désolée, j'ignorais que vous vouliez rencontrer son Altesse. Elle a exprimé le souhait de retrouver son peuple, une fois sa liberté acquise. Elle doit avoir atteint les rivages de Normandie, et doit être à présent en route pour Avalon. » Le coupa Rowena, dont le regard glacial ne quittait pas Godric, à la recherche de la moindre émotion trahie.

« Je comprends qu'elle ait préféré se retirer du monde humain. » Souffla finalement Godric tout en détournant le regard et portant la main à l'anneau accroché à son sourcil qu'il fit tourner.

« Vous connaissiez la Princesse ? » S'étonna la jeune fille dans un murmure. Il la regarda intensément, et l'espace d'un instant, la tristesse l'emporta sur toute autre émotion dans le regard du guerrier, avant de retrouver un regard sans doute plus dur encore que le métal.

« Dans une autre vie peut-être l'ai-je connue. » Répondit-il simplement, puis il haussa les épaules et souleva la tenture pour sortir. « De l'eau vous sera apportée ainsi que des vêtements propres. Quand vous vous sentirez prêts, je me trouverai au cercle de pierre. » Il fit un pas vers l'extérieur et laissa les deux jeunes seuls dans la tente.

Ils se dévisagèrent lentement avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne la parole.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda la jeune fille qui leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour éprouver les articulations de ses épaules.

« Il est souvent perdu dans ses pensées mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça... » souffla Salazar.

« Je suis indiscrète si je te demande qui est son père ? »

« Je suis indiscret si je demande qui est le tien ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Touché, il ne le sait pas plus que moi ? »

« Rowena !! »

« D'accord, je me tais. Bon alors ces vêtements propres et cette cuvette... » mais elle fut interrompue par le grondement de son estomac.

« Ça va j'ai compris, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. » Grogna Salazar tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle sourit et le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il lui ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux courts et noirs qu'elle avait encore du mal à reconnaître comme sien, puis il quitta la tente d'un pas décidé. Elle se tourna alors vers la bassine qu'elle tiédit d'un sortilège murmuré, avant de retirer la chemise trop longue qu'elle portait et s'attaquer à sa toilette.

Lorsqu'elle se fut vêtue et se fut, Rowena quitta enfin la tente des guérisseurs. Raven vint se poser tout naturellement sur le bras qu'elle lui avait tendu. L'adolescente lui lissa les plumes tout en prenant le temps d'inspirer l'air frais de la journée. Il avait neigé pendant son sommeil, assez pour couvrir les ruines dans lesquelles était monté le camp.

Elle resta figée devant le paysage, surprise de voir autant de tentes et d'hommes qui s'agitaient entre les murs effondrés. Elle reconnut certains qui étaient venus au secours de l'Abbaye quelques lunes plus tôt. Ils étaient à présent occupés à démonter le matériel, pendant que les femmes s'occupaient de faire les paquets. Elle écarquilla les yeux, voyant certains agiter des bâtonnets tout en murmurant sortilèges et charmes pour faciliter le rangement.

Raven, elle aussi surprise, se mit à battre des ailes et poussa un cri alors qu'un sortilège fusait vers la tente des guérisseurs pour commencer à la plier.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas effrayer votre messager. » Murmura un homme d'âge mûr à la barbe rousse bouclée et au fort accent du Nord. « Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez chargé de démonter cette tente. »

« Pas du tout, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Raven ? » Rappela la jeune fille tout en s'écartant de la tente flottant à présent. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de l'aider avec les montants qu'elle attrapa et rassembla en fagot autour de la toile pliée. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arranger le paquetage et effacer toute trace du campement sous la neige.

« Je suis Hengist de Woocroft. » Déclara-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Rowena. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en posant le dos de sa main contre son front et inclinant la tête.

« Ah, vous êtes le gamin Atlante ? » Remarqua-t-il en jetant sur son épaule le paquet. Mais il manqua son lancer réalisant l'identité de son interlocuteur et dévisagea l'adolescente. « Pardonnez mon âge, mais vous avez bien dit, Rowena ? Ce mot a-t-il la même signification que par chez nous ? »

« Tête claire, tout à fait. Et je suis bien une fille si c'est ce qui vous choque. » Acquiesça-t-elle tout en lui prenant le barda des mains. Il la regarda faire, toujours aussi surpris, puis éclata de rire et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui lui rappela que ses côtes n'étaient pas tout à fait comme neuves.

Elle le suivit le temps de charger les charrettes de toutes les tentes démontées et d'aider au déplacement de la troupe, tout en apprenant d'Hengist qui étaient ces gens. Elle remarqua que tous ne se préparaient pas avec le même entrain, et même que certains enfants retenaient leurs larmes.

« Ces enfants sont des survivants du village ? » Demanda finalement Rowena, tout en faisant signe à Raven de s'approcher.

« Pas de ce village. Ce sont des enfants qu'on a tirés des ruines de l'abbaye à Samhaim l'an passé. » Répondit Hengist qui finissait d'harnacher un mulet. Il regarda la jeune Atlante marcher lentement vers l'enfant qui se frottait à présent les yeux pour effacer les larmes.

Elle souffla quelques mots à l'aigle noir qui quitta son épaule et vint se poser devant l'enfant. Celui-ci mis quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il était observé, mais quand ce fut fait leurs yeux ne se quittèrent plus. L'oiseau tourna lentement la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Le garçonnet suivait ses mouvements de tête, comme hypnotisé, puis sursauta alors que Raven se laissa soulever dans les mains de Rowena pour se retrouver posée sur sa tête.

« Ooooohhhhh ! » Laissa échapper l'enfant avant de cacher sa bouche de ses deux mains.

« Pourquoi ne poses-tu pas ta question ? Je sens qu'elle te brûle les lèvres. » Mais l'enfant secoua négativement la tête. Rowena leva les yeux au ciel, et Raven sauta de sa tête à son poing qu'elle avait tendu devant elle. « Je te présente Raven, l'aigle noir. Raven veux-tu bien saluer... » L'enfant hésita, mais l'oiseau le regarda, tournant à nouveau la tête de gauche à droite.

« Petiot, sir. » Finit-il part admettre. Raven s'inclina puis reprit son envol et alla se poser sur une branche chargée de neige. « Est-ce un messager ? » Rowena croisa les bras et regarda Raven qui continuait d'observer la scène.

« Tu es un messager ? » Lança-t-elle à l'oiseau qui ouvrit grand ses ailes et laissa échapper un cri perçant avant de s'envoler et disparaître dans le ciel blanc. La jeune fille s'approcha de l'enfant et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « En fait un hibou aurait été beaucoup plus fiable, mais il ne peut pas se passer de moi. » Le gamin acquiesça et sourit, acceptant qu'elle l'aide à se remettre debout. Ceci fait, ils commencèrent à papoter vivement, parlant d'oiseaux et de messagers sous le regard incrédule mais amusé d'Hengist.

Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à une maison encore debout où plusieurs femmes s'occupaient à nettoyer et préparer les enfants au voyage. Rowena sursauta en voyant la jeune femme rousse se tourner vers elle.

Vêtue d'une robe jaune et brune, les deux tresses blondes de leur première rencontre à présent rousses, Helga se tenait devant elle, ses mains frottant vigoureusement son dos. Elle portait son ventre en avant, la naissance ne devait plus être bien loin à en juger la forme.

« Et bien Petiot, encore à la traîne ? Ou bien tu es allé traîner avec les oiseaux messagers ? » S'enquit la rouquine. L'enfant baissa les yeux et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. « Tu n'es plus à l'Abbaye où tu devais surveiller tes paroles et tes pouvoirs. Tu peux me parler franchement. » Le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

« J'ai été voir les oiseaux et j'ai aidé à déplacer les tentes. » Répondit-il finalement, les yeux fortement serrés, attendant la réprimande qui ne vint pas.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu dois maintenant te préparer. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. » Se contenta d'expliquer Helga tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Allez file petite fripouille, va rejoindre les autres enfants. » Il ne se fit pas prier, et se précipita à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme ferma la porte et remarqua alors la présence de Rowena et Hengist. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la jeune fille et se mit à lui palper les côtes.

« Hé !! Aïe !» S'écria l'auscultée indignée. La jeune femme soupira.

« J'en étais sûre. Mais bien sûr, Godric ne voulait pas attendre et Salazar n'a rien dit. J'aurais du le laisser vous briser les côtes pendant votre combat ridicule. Au moins votre guérison aurait-elle été propre. » Elle fulminait et le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

« Voyons Helga. Ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas bon pour votre état. » Lui rappela Hengist.

« Mon état, mon état, je vous en ficherais de mon état. Vous ne sembliez point vous en soucier ces derniers mois. » Cracha-t-elle tout en s'agitant. Mais elle se calma bien vite aux coups de pieds que l'enfant avait du lui donner.

« Elle n'aime pas que ça mère s'énerve, dirait-on. » Déclara Rowena en s'approchant d'Helga et lui permettant de s'appuyer sur son bras.

« Vous êtes bien la seule à me croire quand j'affirme qu'il s'agit d'une fille. » Répondit la jeune femme tout en acceptant ce bras avec soulagement.

« On croirait parfois que seules les femmes possèdent la double vue. »

« Oh croyez-moi bien que je m'en passerais certaines fois. Mais au moins dans le cas présent, j'en suis heureuse, car mon petit bout grandit bien et naîtra bientôt. » Soupira la Rousse. « Au fait, je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons présentées. On m'appelle Helga, je suis guérisseuse en ce moment, mais généralement chasseuse et éclaireuse. » Ajouta-t-elle tout en fusillant du regard Hengist qui roulait les yeux.

« Rowena, j'étais également éclaireuse auprès du vol du dragon, et récemment à la cour d'Angleterre. Vous pouvez me tutoyer.»

« Ah ? Vous... Je veux dire, tu connais donc la Princesse ? J'aurais aimé lui...»

Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Raven, toutes plumes déployées, qui portait un parchemin dans ses serres. La jeune atlante tendit la main ouverte, et sans cesser de soutenir Helga, elle attrapa le message qu'elle lut silencieusement. Elle fulminait, mais la Rousse éclata de rire.

« Ça ne vous vexe pas qu'il ose parler ainsi ? »

« Nous traiter de bavardes et nous rappeler à l'ordre ? Non, c'est tout Godric. Il a toujours le feu aux fesses et semble incapable de prendre son temps tant qu'un plan d'action n'a pas été décidé. » Elle vit que la Brune avait toujours la mâchoire serrée. « Allons, ne lui en veuillez pas. C'est un garçon dont les épaules sont si chargées qu'il oublie parfois de sourire. J'ai cru d'ailleurs comprendre de son frère que vous aussi. » Rowena rosit furieusement, mais retrouva rapidement son calme et évita que le rouge ne lui monte trop aux joues.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Raven, tu veux bien ouvrir le chemin ? » L'oiseau qui tournait autour d'elle prit la direction du lac. Elles lui emboîtèrent le pas, Rowena le regard perdu sur la neige, et Helga cachant difficilement son sourire.

Sur une plage de sable au bord du lac étaient dressés un cercle de pierre et une allée menant vers l'île au centre du lac. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient à l'intérieur du cercle. Pour être plus précis, Godric semblait donner des instructions à un petit groupe, tandis que Salazar était appuyé à l'une des pierres s'occupant de quelque chose dans ses bras, et plus loin Alfred attendait assis en tailleur.

Rowena écarquilla grand les yeux en voyant son frère aîné assis en position méditative. Il releva la tête et les fixa alors qu'elles approchaient. Elle lâcha le bras d'Helga, figée par la peur qu'il l'ait reconnue, mais fut soulagée quand il rejoignit la rouquine et posa affectueusement la main sur son ventre. Elle se rappela alors d'un rêve qu'elle avait eu, il y a quelques lunes de cela. Son frère allait être père, et elle ne pourrait sans doute jamais le féliciter en son nom de sœur.

Le jeune couple pénétra le cercle de pierres alors que Godric renvoyait ses hommes. Alfred accompagna Helga jusqu'à une pierre plate tombée où elle pourrait s'asseoir. Elle fit signe à Salazar d'approcher, mais celui-ci sembla hésiter.

« Allons Salazar, Helga s'est occupée de ton fils tout ce temps, tu peux lui faire confiance. » Le railla Godric.

« On reparlera un autre jour de ta fibre paternelle. » Grogna pour toute réponse le jeune brun.

« Salazar, c'était petit. » Le gronda Helga tout en acceptant l'enfant emmailloté. Rowena avait en effet vu le regard blessé du guerrier, bien vite remplacé par un gris acier dur.

« Je sais que je débarque un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais que j'avoue ne pas comprendre très bien ce que nous faisons rassemblés ici dans ce cercle de pierres en ruine ? »

Les trois hommes se dévisagèrent longuement, Helga cachait sous ses longs cheveux roux son sourire malin.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit. » Déclara finalement Salazar. « Très peu de détour, toujours le mot juste. Qui se dévoue ? »

« Tu as l'air bien parti. » Railla Alfred, s'attirant un regard dur. Le père et futur père s'engagèrent dans une discussion animée et venimeuse. Rowena voulut intervenir, mais voyant Godric qui levait les yeux au ciel et se tournait vers elle, l'adolescente attendit qu'il la rejoigne.

« Puisqu'ils sont encore occupés à se disputer, je vais t'expliquer. »

« Ils se disputent souvent ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Disons beaucoup trop quand on connaît le flegme de Salazar. »

« Une histoire de femme ? » Demanda-t-elle plus sur le ton d'une affirmation, s'attirant un regard scrutateur du guerrier. « J'en déduis que j'ai vu juste ? » Continua-t-elle sans détourner les yeux de la querelle.

« Hum, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. » Répondit-il simplement en se tournant vers Helga qui était concentrée sur le bébé qu'elle nourrissait. « Enfin, celui qui se dispute avec Salazar se nomme Alfred. »

« Le second fils d'Emma et Aethereld. » Acquiesça la jeune fille.

« C'est vrai tu étais au service de la Reine. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre qui tu es. On ne parlait pas de toi à la cour. » Admit-il en baissant la tête et donnant du pied dans un caillou qui roula jusqu'à l'eau.

« L'Ancien Peuple ne se dévoile pas facilement... » Souffla-t-elle au vent qui balayait la surface glacée du lac. Godric ne sembla pas l'entendre, ou s'il l'avait entendu, il préféra ne pas répondre sur le moment.

« Bien, nous sommes tous là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. » Appela Godric, forçant les deux hommes à se détourner de leur querelle, et Helga à relever la tête de sa tâche. « Et bien voilà. » Il avait le sourire d'un père ayant regardé ses enfants se chamailler jusqu'au moment où ceux-ci se rendraient compte de l'idiotie de la situation.

« Maintenant que tu nous as fait le coup de l'aîné Godric, tu peux nous dire ce qu'on fait là ? » Soupira Salazar, manifestement énervé de se trouver en présence d'Alfred qui le lui rendait bien.

« Mais bien sûr, j'attendais juste d'avoir votre attention, ainsi qu'un supplément d'informations et... »

« Godric va à l'essentiel. » Dit Alfred, tout en se laissant tomber aux côtés d'Helga et levant les yeux au ciel. La rouquine sourit et fit signe à Rowena de s'asseoir avec elle aussi. Le brun détacha nerveusement les mèches que le vent avait emmêlées dans l'anneau attaché à son sourcil, puis se décida à parler.

« Il faut que nous prenions une décision pour protéger les enfants. » Finit-il par avouer.

« Oulà attendez, là vous allez beaucoup trop vite. Quels enfants ? Les protéger de quoi ? » Interrompit Rowena.

« Tu ne lui as pas expliqué la situation ? » Déglutit Godric.

« Hé, on avait d'autres problèmes à l'époque. Et puis Rowena peut très bien deviner avec ses visions quelle est la situation. » Se défendit Salazar qui avait repris son fils des bras d'Helga et s'était à son tour assis sur l'une des pierres tombées.

« Parce qu'elle a aussi des visions ? » Sursauta Alfred en se redressant et dévisageant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

« Salazar... » Gronda Rowena. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que Godric avait saisi sa main, l'avait attiré vers lui et posait son front contre le sien.

Rowena fut ébranlée par le mouvement soudain, et voulut le repousser, mais les images transpercèrent son esprit, et elle fut emportée par le flot de souvenirs.

**Notes de l'Auteurs**

Bon j'avoue, j'ai tellement de choses à expliquer maintenant, que je ne savais plus comment terminer le chapitre. Je tiens donc à remercier Kiara qui m'a permis de me décider.

Alors l'arrivée de Godric, vous la voyez comme ça ? Combien de personnes ai-je surprises ? Levez bien haut les mains au fond ! Angha' toute seule dans son trip

Bon, pour ceux qui ont des théories qu'ils voudraient partager avec les autres, j'ai maintenant la chance d'avoir un sujet consacré à « Au Temps des Légendes » sur le forum TWWO. J'attends vos questions, réponse en moins d'un mois garanties -

Sinon – Merci à tout le monde pour m'avoir fêté mon anniversaire ! Je m'attendais pas à ce que certains attendent 0h00 pour me le fêter par reviews. Du coup j'ai l'impression de tricher pour le compte mais bon. Vous m'avez ensolleilé ma nuit (bah oui j'étais pas encore couchée)

Ah oui, et 10 point à la maison qui trouve quel personnage important est Hengist de Woodcroft !

**Bonus de fin de chapitres**

_Deux nouveaux tests sur ATL (merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs résultats, j'ai vraiment honte de moi maintenant lol)_

Qui est votre âme sœur /viewmeme.pl?un =Angharrad&meme=1074679870

Si vos amis de la communauté Livejournal étaient les fondateurs, quel serait la /viewmeme.pl?un =Angharrad&meme=1074679875

_Illustrations ?_ un salazar sans barbe, en NB et en Couleur : angharrad.larowane. free.fr/fusains/ fanart/hp/ 0110.jpg et 0111.jpg

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Didi** – je pense que Sakura avant ATL c'est pas une bonne idée. Regarde plutot un film du genre « Légend » avec Tom Cruise ou « Princess Bride ». sinon, tu commencerais pas à deviner ce que je vais faire avec cette fic toi par hasard ?J'pense pas mais c'est marrant de voir que certains trouvent quelques détails

**Miya Black** – t'inquiète pas. Je m'en suis tellement voulue de finir trop vite d'autres auteurs que je savoure chaque page.

**One Ring** – Moi aussi j'adore cette scène. C'est l'une des premières que j'ai imaginé pour cette fic.

**Ellana** – Pour les passages où tu as eu du mal, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail pour qu'on en discute. Je pense prendre bientôt le temps de relire et corriger le début de la fic, tes commentaires m'aideraient beaucoup -

**Jessilia **– Merci ! J'essaye de me faire plaisir en VOUS faisant plaisir et écrivant quelque chose d'original.

**Bastet Amidala** – Alors, Rowena n'a pas inventé la poudre non plus Elle est maline et connaît un certain nombre e sortilège, mais élevée dans la nature, elle est plus portée sur les plantes et créatures. Elle connaît donc des moyens de guérisons plus lents que les sortilèges.

**Divergood** (2) – Ouah ! J'suis désolée pour les larmes ! C'est vrai que ce passage est émouvant quand on se laisse transporter, mais j'ose pas imaginé l'état dans lequel tu vas être vers la fin de la fic... Mais euh... Pensez que je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante, j'ai déjà pas les moyens de changer les miennes de lunettes -- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je les reçoit aussi sur TWWO les reviews - Monter mon fanclub ? euh... Angha' qui se gratte la tête parce que t'es la troisième personne à lui en parler cette semaine Déjà rein que venir discuter de la fic avec moi sur le forum TWWO, ce sera pas mal !

**Angharrad** – 27 Août 2004


	21. Interlude III

**Au Temps des Légendes**

**Interlude III**

**Disclaimers :** On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non... J'en suis navrée, je ne suis pas JKR.

**Avant propos:** Cette fic est toujours dédicacée à One Ring, ma ch'tite Sam. Vous trouverez la musique à télécharger ici autempsdeslegendes.free. fr/ ATLinter3. zip

**Relecteur :** Julilaby

_Le front de Godric contre le mien déclencha une averse d'images qui m'entraîna comme l'avait faite alors que je n'avais que 8 ans la pierre de divination de Morgane. Mais contrairement à cette époque, j'étais assez exercée pour ne pas tout à fait m'y noyer._

_Des images jaillirent dans mon esprit d'adolescente. Des lieux familiers et pourtant inconnus, recouverts d'une brume fantomatique dans laquelle toute lumière semblait prisonnière, apparurent. Un froid glacial et humide se répandit en moi, et des souvenirs que j'avais voulu enfouir au plus profond de moi ressurgirent. _

_Ceux de déplacements furtifs dans la brume, et des pas résonnant sur la pierre humide. Ceux d'un village en flamme et des cris des habitants ne comprenant pas ce qui leur tombait littéralement dessus. Ceux plus récents d'une traque, l'odeur et le goût du sang obnubilant mes sens. Et tout à coup, je sus que depuis tant d'années je connaissais cet ennemi invisible._

_Je l'avais vu prendre d'assaut un petit village de Brocéliande et tuer la Dame du Lac. Je l'avais traqué, combattu alors que je retrouvais mes frères et partais en croisade contre le roi d'Angleterre. Et je l'avais regardé impuissante mettre à sac une Abbaye._

_La Vassalerie des Unseelies._

_Viviane m'avait souvent parlé des Fées et de leur organisation en cours alors que je n'étais qu'un petit enfant. Je croyais encore être un garçon quand j'avais pour la première fois appris que les fées aussi étaient divisées. La Tribu des Daoine Sidhe ou cour des Seelies, et la Vassalerie des Unseelies._

_Il ne m'avait pas fallu très longtemps pour me rendre compte que si les Seelies étaient enchanteurs et joyeux compagnons, les Unseelies n'étaient pas aussi amicaux, même envers leurs cousins les plus proches qu'étaient les Faëriens._

_« Essentiellement constituée d'êtres maléfiques, la Vassalerie des Unseelies, et plus particulièrement ceux de ses membres que l'on appelle 'la Horde' parcourent l'air nocturne et s'emparent des mortels qui ont le malheur de croiser leur route. Les infortunées victimes sont alors entraînées, battues et forcées à participer aux actes odieux de leurs bourreaux, comme par exemple harceler les troupeaux égarés.»_

_« Et c'est tout ? Ils ne doivent pas être bien méchants ces Unseelies. » Avais-je déclaré à l'époque, assise en tailleur sur la couverture près de la cheminée, les bras croisés sur mon torse et mordillant l'ongle de mon pouce._

_« C'est tout ? » S'était emportée Viviane. « C'est tout ? Laisse moi donc terminer avant de m'interrompre. Je disais donc, que la Vassalerie d'origine était composée d'une grande variété de monstres étranges et terrifiants, souvent attachés à des lieux particuliers, tels les Facheux qui se trouvent au nord ouest, ou bien les Gouivres au sud de la Grande Bretagne. Mais ceux qui ont été détournés du chemin sont à jamais transformés. Pas tout à fait fée, mais plus tout à fait humain. Ce qu'ils cherchent, personne ne le sait, mais ils attaquent les villages isolés et détruisent tout sur leur passage, entraînant avec eux les survivants. »_

_Je n'avais pas compris tout ce qu'avait voulu dire Viviane ce soir là, jusqu'à ce que le village soit attaqué et que je la retrouve décapitée dans la chaumière qui avait été notre maison. Mais ce n'est que lorsque je vis le carnage de l'Abbaye, que je compris ce qu'elle entendait par 'entraîner' 'participer' et 'transformer'._

_Le nombre de disparus avait été effrayant, malgré tous ceux que Godric, Helga et Alfred avaient recueillis. Sven, le frère jumeau de Salazar, était à présent lycanthrope, de même que Charles, son fils, et quelques autres. Les adultes ayant survécu à leur première pleine lune avaient généralement fui, rejetant toute appartenance à l'humanité, mais les enfants trop faibles pour survivre dans les meutes avaient été protégés par Helga._

_J'avais dû faire une crise d'épilepsie, j'avais le goût du sang sur mes lèvres quand enfin je repris conscience de la réalité. Je me trouvais dans les bras de Godric qui me maintenait fort contre lui. J'avais les yeux secs de les avoir gardés ouverts trop longtemps et je dus prendre plusieurs longues aspirations avant que Godric ne se décide à retirer ses doigts de ma bouche._

_Après cet échange plus que brutal d'informations, la réunion fut rapidement menée. Godric exposa la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, déchiré entre la traque de la Vassalerie et la protection des rescapés. La solution me paraissait évident : il fallait nous séparer, un groupe de chasseurs et un groupe de protecteurs._

_Helga protesta violemment, ne supportant manifestement pas d'être mise à l'écart, se sentant diminuée par son état typiquement féminin, ce que moi-même, je n'aurais pu supporter. Mais à force de paroles et surtout avec l'arrivée d'un hibou grand duc, chargé d'un message de l'Emrys, la décision fut prise. Les protecteurs nous quitteraient le plus rapidement possible._

_Maëlwys Kaï, dit l'Emrys et ancien chef des Druides de Grande Bretagne, avait sécurisé une partie de l'Irlande ces derniers mois, et rejeté hors de l'île d'Eire la branche locale de la Vassalerie. Ceci expliquait en parti la recrudescence des combats sur l'île des Forts, mais nous offrait un havre de paix pour les enfants et les blessés._

_Nous voyageâmes pendant les jours cléments que nous accordait la fin de l'hiver 1033 après la naissance du Christ, tous ensemble. L'ambiance était à l'image de l'humeur d'Helga, morose. Je compris alors que la rouquine, malgré son apparence calme et mesurée, était, en plus d'être la guérisseuse en charge, le cœur des Seelies, comme certains nous appelaient._

_Là où j'étais une oreille compréhensive et silencieuse, Helga écoutait et remettait sur pied, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et secouant ceux qui s'apitoyaient sur eux-même plutôt que de voir la chance qu'ils avaient d'être toujours en vie. _

_Mais bientôt je devinais que c'était aussi un moyen de préparer les âmes blessées à partir pour l'autre monde. Helga était une Valkyrie, ces femmes guerrières qui chevauchaient les champs de bataille pour guider les âmes des morts. Je lui demandais un jour comment elle pouvait vivre en sachant à chaque instant qui succomberait dans les heures qui suivaient. Elle me répondit simplement d'un sourire mélancolique et chassa les larmes qui mouillèrent ses cils. _

_Je ne devais plus jamais lui parler de son talent. C'était ce même don qui avait permis jusqu'à présent aux Seelies de suivre le sillage de mort laissé par la Vassalerie. Un instant, Salazar s'inquiéta du comment nous allions poursuivre leur piste. Mais la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, alors que nous regardions les deux vaisseaux pris dans un port voisin de Caer Alclyd, quand je m'effondrai dans les bras de Salazar, foudroyée par le présage néfaste et les hurlements du vent._

_Combien de temps dura notre combat ? Je ne le sais pas, pas plus que je me souviens des batailles qui suivirent. Toujours est-il que parmi ces sorciers guerriers, entourée de Salazar, l'élémentaire de l'Eau, et Godric, l'élémentaire de Feu, je retrouvais un peu de ma foi en ce combat que j'avais fait mien le jour où j'avais quitté Avalon. _

_Mais les cicatrices que m'avaient faites ces deux années enfermée à la cour d'Angleterre ne s'effaceraient sans doute jamais. J'avais changé de nom, d'apparence, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de moi m'avait été arraché en plus de mon identité. Et ce ne sont pas les rêves, de plus en plus fréquents à l'approche de ma seconde transformation, qui me rassurèrent sur mon état mental, ni ma peur de ne pas être à la hauteur._

_Poudlard me semblait à l'époque si éloigné alors que nous étions si proches... Et pourtant rien n'aurait été possible si nous n'avions pas mené cette guerre avant de réaliser..._

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Qu'ajouter de plus? Comme me l'a reproché Julilaby, je fais quelques révélations qui poussent un peu plus loin les réflexions des lecteurs, mais je ne donne pas assez... Il y'a une raison à tout ça, mais vous le saurez d'ici quelques chapitres.

en parlant de chapitres, je sais, c'est inhumain de vous faire attendre un mois pour seulement 2 pages... J'en suis bien consciente, mais étant donné que je travaille en même temps avec Shiri sur le spin-off de la jeunesse de Salazar, auquel j'apporte autant de soins, si ce n'est plus que pour ATL (raisons de cohérence entre les deux fics).

Et comme malheureusement, je reprend mes études, le temps consacré aux fanfictions risque d'être bien diminué. Je m'en excuse d'avance, je sais, ça ne vous aide pas trop. Je suis prête à répondre à la plupart de vos questions/insultes par mail.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**One Ring** - bah euh... oui effectivement, on a une sacrée collection de zic, avec mes frangins et parents.

**Ambre 15** - Puis-je compter sur toi pour me soutenir maintenant? Bienvenue parmi les lecteurs de cette foutu fic ;;;

**BastetAmidala **- juste pour dire que si ils se reconnaissent pas, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à reconnaitre - Merci pour les corrections, c'est noté pour la relecture.

**Didi** - Une histoire d'amour qui commence par les baisers, le garçon disparaît, la fille est fiancée au prince, mais se fait enlever, et toute l'histoire raconte la force d'un véritable amour. (très drôle ce film) toi aussi tu as une petite voix?

Comme quoi on est pas un cas désespéré

Tait toi Angsth! Bref, pour les mises à jour mensuelles, et bien soit aller sur le forum TWWO partie fanfiction et me poser les questions. Soit m'écrire un petit mail -

**Lu7ine **- lol - les réponses, confirmées dans le prochain chapitre.

**tête de boufone**- tu l'assumes un pseudo pareil? OO!! Merci pour le compliment.

**Miya**- Lol - moi aussi je la déteste, surtout quand tu vas en cours et le truc "super nouveau que tu ne peux pas zapper" et bien tu l'a appris y'a 3 ans, t'as les nerfs TT bon courage!

**Angharrad** - 1er Octobre 2004


	22. La Seconde Métamorphose

**Au Temps des Légendes**

**Chapitre 18 – La seconde métamorphose**

**1033 – Sven et Rowan s'enfuient de la forteresse de Wessex et rejoignent le groupe itinérant des Seelies. Le duc Robert de Normandie se concentre sur les affaires du continent et apporte son soutien au roi de France Henri 1er.**

**1034 – Duncan unifie l'Ecosse et devient le roi Duncan 1er.**

----

"La Paix, comme toute métamorphose, exige une adaptation douloureuse à laquelle bien des gens se refusent."

Jean-Paul Fugère, extrait de « l'orientation »

----

« Rowena, veux-tu bien grimper sur ce cheval au lieu de patauger dans la boue ! » Grogna Godric tout en courbant les épaules et se renfonçant sur sa selle, espérant limiter la quantité de pluie qui le frappait de cette manière.

« Tiens, j'ai le droit de monter à cheval ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais que l'écuyer indiscipliné de deux chevaliers errants et d'une troupe armée de paysans qui se vendent au plus offrant. »

« C'est bon. Il s'excuse, maintenant grimpe sur l'un des chevaux et toi tranquille ! » Gronda Salazar tout en levant les yeux au ciel face à ces deux querelleurs.

« Et si pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de me tenir tranquille ? Si j'ai besoin de me traîner physiquement dans la boue ? » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Allez crache le morceau. » Craqua Salazar qui connaissait le caractère de la jeune fille.

« Qu'on ne se prenne pas encore la tête pendant des heures quand on décidera de s'arrêter pour la nuit. » Soupira Godric.

« Je n'aime pas Duncan. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Il m'a paru tout à fait le genre de Chef de Guerre dont avait besoin l'Ecosse pour s'unifier. » Répliqua Godric.

« Arrête de voir le Guerrier avant le Seigneur. » S'énerva Rowena.

« Je ne vois pas la différence. »

« Nous ne sommes plus à l'époque d'Arthur, mais ton cerveau de brute assoiffée de combat n'est pas prêt à voir la différence. »

« Ah ouais ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'une certaine sauvageonne avalonienne avait déclenché 3 ou 4… »

« Parle plutôt d'une dizaine… » L'appuya Salazar.

« Donc une dizaine d'escarmouches, alors que nous avions décidé de nous faire discrets. »

« Sauvageonne ? Ça me ferait presque rire dans la bouche d'un Celte. » Grinça-t-elle. Elle s'était approchée discrètement de la monture de Godric et, sa dague cristalline tirée, s'apprêtait à trancher la sangle quand elle une trombe d'eau. Elle lança un regard furieux au guerrier, mais celui-ci avait aussi été victime de la douche froide et s'était tourné vers son frère.

Il haussa les épaules et ramena sa capuche un peu plus en avant, espérant cacher le pétillement de malice de son regard.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de Duncan. Pendant que vous lui présentiez vos hommages et lui proposiez nos services en échange de terres, j'ai discuté avec quelques-uns uns des autres seigneurs écossais. »

« Tu as découvert le territoire des Unseelies ? » Le coupa Rowena.

« Enfin, finis les coups fourrés et attaques au hasard, enfin les choses sérieuses ! » Se réjouit Godric, frappant du point sa paume.

« Mais vous allez me laisser finir ? » Rugit Salazar perdant son calme. « Tout ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'il y a au moins un autre prétendant au trône écossais. Et manifestement, il serait plus à notre écoute que Duncan. A méditer. »

« Mac Beth. » Sursauta Rowena glissant dans le bourbier où ils se trouvaient. Elle se serait étalée sur le dos si Godric ne s'était penché, l'avait attrapée par la taille et assise devant lui. Elle aurait sûrement protesté, mais une main tenait le cristal pendu à son cou, son autre main posée devant ses yeux comme seule protection d'une lumière imaginaire trop vive.

Il l'enveloppa de ses bras et inquiet demanda : « Une vision ? Une nouvelle attaque ?»

« Non, » Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque et le regard perdu. « Juste un règlement de compte entre seigneurs. Je déteste le système de cours et de royauté. » Ajouta-t-elle se redressant pour glisser de la monture, mais Godric la retint.

« Tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre que ça va ? » Il la dévisageait visiblement inquiet.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne vaut la marche pour me remettre sur pied. »

« Sûre ? » Insista-t-il. Elle secoua la tête et d'un geste vif se dégagea. Elle s'éloigna de la monture et marcha quelques secondes à hauteur de Salazar. Ils échangèrent quelques mots.

Il eut un pincement au cœur et se demanda ce dont il s'agissait. De la jalousie ? Sûrement, il était privé de compagnie féminine depuis trop longtemps, et ce garçon manqué de Rowena n'arrangeait rien à ses souvenirs douloureux. Il se sermonna. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient et n'avaient finalement partagé que très peu d'eux.

Chacun à sa manière avait dressé une barrière qui persistait malgré la mise en commun de leurs forces. Parfois il se demandait ce qui avait poussé la jeune fille encore enfant à abandonner Avalon, puis le service de la princesse perdue pour rejoindre la petite troupe de sorciers.

Il secoua violemment la tête.

« Ça ne va pas Godric ? » L'appela Salazar. Le grand brun adressa à son frère un petit sourire fatigué et se morigéna d'avoir une fois de plus laissé ses pensées l'entraîner sur le chemin des doutes, mystères et vers les fantômes de sa jeunesse.

Il leva les yeux et vit que Rowena marchait à présent silencieusement. Ils avaient repris leur position initiale. L'adolescente avait cependant croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et se mordillait l'ongle de pouce. Elle semblait en réflexion intense, et en tendant son esprit vers le sien, il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau, tout en y trouvant que l'écho de sa propre inquiétude.

Peut-être était-il temps de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils auraient toujours le temps de rejoindre leurs camarades et de leur faire part des nouvelles. Un bruissement sur le côté le fit sursauter. Il se tourna dans la direction du bruit et dégaina son épée dans le même mouvement qu'il intimait à sa monture l'ordre de s'arrêter.

Salazar avait poussé sa monture près de celle de Godric et défendait les arrières. Rowena quant à elle n'était nulle part en vue. Elle avait encore dû attraper une branche et se cacher dans un arbre, prête à surgir.

« Quelqu'un là. » Souffla Salazar qui voyait mieux que son frère dans l'obscurité.

« Ola compagnons ! » Appela l'homme qui apparut bientôt, une torche à la main.

« Hengist ! » Soupira Godric tandis que Salazar rengainait sa lame.

« Et bien ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli comme ça. » Grommela le sorcier à la barbe rousse. « Mais je ne vois pas Miss Rowena. Vous ne l'avez tout de même pas vendue, ou pire mariée ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix horrifiée tournant les yeux vers Godric qui leva les mains pour s'innocenter.

« Il aurait bien essayé, » répondit la jeune fille en désignant du pouce Godric, « mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir encore passer pour un garçon et surtout de ne pas lui avoir offert ma vie en plus de mon bras. » Déclara-t-elle en se laissant tomber avec grâce devant le sorcier qui lui donna l'accolade.

« Bah quand on voit la force de ces bras, j'aurais sûrement gagné plus à la marier. » Grogna-t-il. Rowena roula les yeux puis enchaîna.

« Alors comment ça va au refuge ? » Le sorcier sourit puis déclara qu'il ne parlerait que devant un bon feu dont Godric avait le secret et devant un bon repas.

----

Rowena avait somnolé pendant le premier tour de garde. Beaucoup trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête et dont elle n'avait eu conscience avant cette visite à ce qui deviendrait bientôt la cour écossaise.

Au moment même où elle échappait enfin à la surveillance de Knut, les Francs se déchiraient et Robert de Normandie prenait parti pour le Roi Henri face à la Reine Mère. Ce faisant, il avait dans un premier temps diminué l'aide qu'il fournissait à son neveu Alfred pour entretenir le climat d'insécurité en Grande Bretagne, puis avait totalement cessé, essayant même de rappeler celui-ci à ses côtés.

Elle comprenait enfin l'engouement des barons pour le procès des Jumeaux de Wessex. La pression normande évacuée, restait aux barons à rétablir la balance des pouvoirs.

Déjà une année depuis le procès, et presque un cycle entier de saisons. Une année à courir, entrer dans la peau de Rowena, l'insupportable Rowena, et faire disparaître toute trace de Rowan. Et pendant qu'ils avaient couru aux quatre coins du pays, espérant devancer les attaques Unseelies, l'Ecosse avait été unifiée.

Salazar s'approcha à pas silencieux et posa une main sur son épaule, la secouant légèrement.

« Row… » Souffla-t-il.

« Je suis éveillée, laisse-moi une seconde… » Murmura-t-elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle se redressa, s'étira à en faire craquer les articulations de ses épaules puis s'approcha du feu et s'enroula dans sa cape une fois assise en tailleur.

« J'ai envie d'une tisane. » Déclara Salazar alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

« Et tu n'as plus de réserves. Tu consommes trop de simples pour ta santé. » Répondit-elle, achevant de tresser ses cheveux et de les lacer de cuir.

« Tes cheveux te démangent, tu veux que je te les coupe ? » Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Envoie-moi l'eau bouillante au lieu de t'occuper de mon apparence. » Grogna-t-elle. Il lui rendit un sourire taquin et d'un geste désinvolte fit jaillir un mince filet d'eau de la terre. Celui-ci traversa les flammes et vint s'écraser dans le pot de terre cuite où l'adolescente avait placé les herbes à infuser. Quand elle jugea le liquide suffisamment sombre, elle y trempa les lèvres et grimaça.

« Trop chaud ? »

« Non, trop amer, » Répondit-elle en lui tendant le pot au-dessus des flammes. Il prit une gorgé et sourit. « Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu en penses. Tu as des goûts bizarres ! »

« Juste que nous n'avons pas les mêmes besoins que toi, nous pauvres humains. »

« Faériens. » Corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

« Ou sorciers. » Reprit-il. Mais elle l'ignora.

« Et ce n'est pas parce que l'on me prétend avalonienne que je suis moins humaine que toi. Si ça se trouve, tu as plus de sang de l'ancien peuple que moi. »

« Pfff… Et si nous parlions de ce qui te préoccupe que je puisse enfin aller me coucher ? Nous ne sommes pas tous des insomniaques chroniques. » Déclara-t-il exaspéré.

« Je suis inquiète du fait que les Normands aient divisé leurs efforts et que les Ecossais se soient rassemblés. Quant aux Bretons du continent, on n'entend plus parler d'eux. Je commence à me demander si tous ne sont pas en train d'accepter l'usurpation de Knut et avec lui la croissance du pouvoir de l'église sur les traditions. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que le Duc Robert concentre ses efforts sur le continent qu'il en oublie sa sœur et ses neveux… »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne connais pas la dernière à ce sujet ? Edouard aurait décrété n'avoir d'autre seigneur que le Dieu des chrétiens, et vouloir rester pur. De ce fait, il compte sur ses frères et sœurs pour lui fournir un héritier de son sang, et sans doute abdiquer pour l'un d'entre nous quand son pouvoir sera restauré. »

« Ne prend pas cet air outré en ce qui concerne votre lignée. Ce n'est pas comme si Alfred ne s'était pas déjà mis à la tâche… » déclara-t-il avec amertume.

« Une fille n'est pas considérée comme réelle héritière. » Lui fit remarquer Rowena.

« Tu dois bien être la seule qu'on chasse comme une proie de choix malgré tes frères. » Répondit-il avec ironie.

« Que veux-tu, la magie des prophéties. Et puis le fait que certains me prennent pour l'aînée de Knut, d'autre pour la petite dernière de Aethereld. » Soupira-t-elle. « Et puis, je te rappelle qu'Alfred n'a pas épousé Helga et que les traditions de celle-ci font qu'elle ne lui est attachée que pour sept années. »

« Ah oui, ce que l'on appelle le mariage celte. Rowena ferme là. » Menaça-t-il. « Ou je t'épouse pour te forcer au respect et à te taire. »

Elle lui tira la langue et reprit son leitmotiv. « Je n'aime pas le fait que l'Ecosse soit unifiée. Je suis sûre que c'est la première étape d'un plan de Knut afin de mieux soumettre les régions qui tolèrent encore la magie. »

« Le Roi Knut doit tout de même une partie de son influence sur l'île et notamment de sa conquête à l'église. »

« Et tu trouves normal, que malgré l'église, il s'acharne à retrouver une héritière qui clairement est une enfant des anciennes traditions, de même que son épouse? »

« Tu as été fugitive trop longtemps pour ton propre bien Rowena. Je pense qu'au contraire, cette unification va permettre aux Ecossais de remettre en question leur 'soumission' à la couronne d'Angleterre, occupant ainsi Knut ce qui facilitera nos déplacements et notre propre combat, n'ayant plus à faire attention à ceux qui nous verrons agir. »

« Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, et avec ces foutues visions, je ne sais plus… » Finit-elle par admettre. « As-tu des nouvelles de Sven ? » Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Salazar s'était concentré sur le liquide sombre qu'il sirotait.

« Physiquement, il se porte bien, sinon je le ressentirais. Il se bat entre la Norvège et le Danemark, au nom de Knut pour assurer la sécurité du Royaume dont Harold héritera quand Hartaknut montera sur le trône d'Angleterre. »

« Et sa lycanthropie ? »

« Rien ne filtre. J'ai juste eu les échos d'un guerrier qui marchait avec les loups, et était entouré de leurs cris à chaque pleine lune. Comme pour Charles, je suppose qu'il est enfermé et isolé ces nuits-là. » Conclut-il avec amertume.

« Crois-tu qu'un jour les combats cesseront et que nous pourrons vivre en paix et même en famille ? » Souffla-t-elle tout en laissant ses yeux bleus flotter sur les flammes.

« Une vie courte à lutter contre un futur tout tracé, ou une vie longue à attendre que la mort nous surprenne. Nous avons choisi. « Tu le crois vraiment ? » Il sourit, elle l'attirait à nouveau sur le terrain glissant du destin et des armes du destin.

« Rah, tu as dû encore mélanger les simples en les ramassant, » grogna-t-il. « Nos pensées sont bien sombres à cette heure de la nuit. »

« J'ai peut-être simplement envie de comprendre quel est le moteur de nos vies et enfin savoir ce que le futur nous réserve ? »

« Étonnant pour quelqu'un doué de seconde vue. »

« Avoir la seconde vue ne signifie pas la maîtriser et encore moins la déchiffrer. »

« En tout cas suffisamment pour nous permettre de jouer aux grains de sable dans le rouage bien huilé du temps. » Marmonna une voix ensommeillée. Rowena réprima un sursaut, mais voyant la manière dont il s'étirait, elle réalisa qu'il ne devait pas être éveillé depuis assez longtemps pour avoir tout entendu. Celui-ci s'étira comme un félin, puis se leva.

« Tu ne dors plus ? » Demanda Salazar tout en lui tendant le pot de tisane.

« Difficile avec les pépiements intempestifs de notre petit oiseau. » Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin qu'il dissimula derrière le pot. Rowena le dévisagea froidement puis accueillit Raven sur ses genoux et entreprit de lustrer les plumes de l'aigle noir. Le sourire du Guerrier sourire grandit un peu, puis il se concentra sur le pot. Ses doigts furent auréolés quelques secondes d'une lumière rouge tirant sur le jaune et le liquide de la tasse se remit à fumer.

« Pourquoi avons-nous fait ce voyage ? N'était-ce pas nous exposer inutilement ? » S'enquit Salazar.

« Nous avions besoin de certains simples que l'on ne trouve que plus au sud. J'avais besoin de me mêler à la foule pour tâter l'ambiance générale. »

« Mais pourquoi t'être présenté en tant que Paladin. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le temps ni l'envie de vendre tes services. » Continua la jeune fille.

« Savoir qu'un bras est à acheter attire toujours ceux qui ont des problèmes que les moyens traditionnels ne peuvent pas régler. Et permet d'obtenir plus facilement les renseignements sur les déplacements des barons. »

« C'est ton raisonnement. » Grogna d'un air dédaigneux la jeune fille alors qu'elle terminait ses soins à son oiseau de compagnie.

« Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions été très efficaces dans notre chasse ces dernières semaines. »

« Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas assez de sang sur tes mains. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Peut-être que je suis aussi pressé que Salazar d'en finir et de déposer les armes, pour passer à quelque chose de plus personnel. » Il murmura la fin, mais le vent porta ces paroles jusqu'aux oreilles de l'adolescente.

« Autre chose de personnel. » Répéta-t-elle. Elle devait avouer qu'elle poursuivait depuis si longtemps les spectres de ses visions qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle ne s'était pas perdue en chemin.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus mature. » Lui expliqua Salazar avec un sourire mélancolique.

« D'abord, je n'ai que deux cycles de moins que toi. Et si devenir mature, c'est pleurer pour un homme que je ne peux pas atteindre, alors je préfère rester une éternelle enfant. »

« Bah tu en as bien pris le chemin, mais je pense que tu y viendras comme tout le monde. » La taquina Godric. « Je plains d'ailleurs le pauvre gars à qui tu feras tourner la tête. Tu as bien trop de caractère pour faire une bonne épouse. » Il allait continuer, mais sa cape – victime d'un coup de vent - venait de se rabattre sur son visage, l'empêchant de parler.

« Sale petite Gar… »

« Attention Godric, âme sensible ici présente ! » L'interrompit-elle avec un sourire innocent qui ne cachait en rien le pétillement de malice qui faisait briller ses yeux.

« Âme sensible mon c » et sans en dire d'avantage, il se redressa et se jeta sur elle. Elle avait cependant anticipé sa réaction, et d'une roulade arrière, se trouva hors de sa portée. Elle tourna autour du feu quelques secondes, mais voyant qu'il était plus éveillé qu'elle ne le pensait, elle quitta le cercle de lumière, espérant le perdre ou au faire abandonner la chasse dans les ombres.

Salazar les regarda disparaître dans les ombres, un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres.

----

Elle arracha le poignard de bois du corps à présent libéré de toute vie. Elle passa la lame couverte des cendres du marcheur de la nuit sur sa cape, espérant nettoyer l'arme taillée par les soins de Salazar dans une branche de sorbier. Rowan, dans la langue anglo-saxonne. L'arbre de vie pour rendre à la mort les victimes des Unseelies. Elle regarda le cadavre se décomposer. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de quelques dizaines d'années à en juger par le squelette qui mettait un temps plus que raisonnable à disparaître. Pas un débutant, mais pas non plus un de ces anciens qui étaient les proies de Godric. Elle inspira profondément, espérant que son coeur se calme et avec lui la douleur sourde qui la gênait depuis le début de l'embuscade, mais fut prise d'une quinte de toux qui la plia en deux. Ceci lui permit d'éviter l'épée lancée en un large mouvement circulaire par un des démons. Le temps de se relever qu'une lance avait cloué le potentiel adversaire au sol. D'un coup de pied rotatif, elle acheva de décrocher la tête du corps qui tomba à son tour en poussière.Elle arracha la lance de sa main gauche, sa main droite toujours occupée à la protéger un tant soit peu de la poussière. Elle tint suffisamment pour lui rendre l'arme avant de s'effondrer sous le regard sévère de Salazar. "Reste concentrée petite fille." La gronda-t-il.

"Je ne suis pas... kof... une petite... kof kof... fille... kof!" Manqua-t-elle de s'étouffer. Mais déjà le regard du jeune homme veillait sur la bataille. Inconsciemment, il s'était placé dans le dos de la jeune fille, la protégeant le temps qu'elle cesse de cracher ses poumons. Voyant que Rowena avait avalé plus qu'il était humainement possible de poussière et qu'elle mettait à présent genoux à terre, il fit jaillir d'un geste nonchalant un mince filet d'eau de la terre. L'adolescente écarta vivement la tête, méfiante mais aperçut du coin de l'oeil le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Elle rabattit ses cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles et plongea son visage dans l'eau claire. Le frais lui fit du bien et l'eau ingurgitée diminua la toux. "Tu le crois vraiment?" Demanda-t-il déviant de sa lance une flèche égarée."Occupe-toi plutôt de tes fesses." Grogna-t-elle sautant à l'opposé de Salazar, évitant tous deux une nouvelle salve de flèches. Rowena se rétablit rapidement et lança de toute sa force la dague de bois qui fila à travers l'obscurité, accompagnée par l'ombre de sa propriétaire qui disparut à son tour."Bientôt petite fille... Bientôt tu ne seras plus une enfant..." murmura Salazar au vent qui suivait le sillage de l'adolescente, dispersant les cendres de ses victimes.

----

L'embuscade... Quand apprendrait-elle à ne pas laisser l'enthousiasme de Godric la gagner! Embuscade... Avec leur chance, ils avaient attaqué à un point de rendez-vous. Embuscade, son œil oui. Et cette toux qui n'en finissait plus. L'intervention de Salazar lui avait permis de reprendre son souffle, mais celui-ci commençait à nouveau à lui manquer, et lentement, mais sûrement, elle perdait du terrain sur ses compagnons et la position d'avant-garde qu'elle devait occuper. Elle pensait que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter, mais le rythme des attaques avait beau diminuer, ce n'était pas le cas de la douleur dans sa poitrine. La douleur n'était pas nouvelle. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, elle la harcelait, plus forte à chaque attaque Unseelie. Elle l'avait un temps cru causée par la poussière des cadavres de marcheurs, jouant sur ses bronches mises à vif par des bains trop fréquents dans les eaux glacées des lacs. Mais aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle se brise un membre à se retenir, plutôt que d'amerrir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.La douleur se fit d'un coup plus intense, et Rowena quitta le champ de bataille. Elle n'accomplissait aucune prouesse, et le combat touchait à sa fin. Avec ses cheveux encore mouillés, elle pourrait prétexter qu'elle était encore tombée à l'eau. Elle n'était plus à une raillerie près de Godric. La décision prise, elle se glissa dans les ombres, sa main posée sur sa poitrine douloureuse, et laissa la bataille la dépasser avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et s'éloigner.

Elle marcha aussi silencieusement que possible avant de trébucher sur un caillou. Elle se rattrapa du bout d'une branche basse et resta pendue là. Se laisser tomber et respecter la tradition de finir chaque bagarre à l'eau, ou rester accrochée à la branche du bout des doigts le temps que cette maudite douleur se calme. Ah tiens, celle-ci avait disparu pour laisser place à des crampes d'estomac._Grrrrahou_A quand remontait le repas déjà? A peine une journée. En plus elle avait mangé une ration plus que raisonnable, étant donnée la famine qui pour le second hiver avait transformé les peuples de Grande Bretagne en loups affamés. Godric et Salazar plaisantaient même sur le fait qu'ils avaient eux aussi été des gouffres sans fond alors qu'ils achevaient leur croissance. Godric avait ajouté, que si elle continuait à pousser ainsi, elle deviendrait si grande qu'aucun homme ne serait assez fort pour elle et n'importe quelle fillette plus féminine.Ce à quoi elle avait répondu après plusieurs secondes à le dévisager froidement qu'elle avait beau être déjà aussi grande que la plupart des hommes, elle n'arriverait jamais à égaler leur imbécillité virile. Et avait ajouté que Helga avait très bien su gérer le handicap de sa taille.Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Quelle surprise lui réservait sa seconde transformation qui ne tarderait plus à se produire. Un contrôle renforcé de ses dons de vision, la pleine puissance de ses ailes, véritables antennes à magie, de nouvelles capacités ? Et du point de vue physique... Des formes enfin féminines, mais également instinct de procréation qui lui faisait jusqu'à présent défaut selon tant de personnes... A son sourire se substitua une grimace et sa main gauche vola à son cristal. Il lui semblait glacial contre sa peau, à moins que ce ne soit elle qui soit brûlante? Le vent s'éleva alors, poussant un cri de douleur au moment où elle lâchait prise. Rowena aurait sûrement réagi si elle avait pu entendre au-dessus du martèlement du sang dans sa tête ce cri. Et même si elle avait pu écouter, son front se serait couvert de sueur froide...

----

Enfin l'embuscade s'était achevée, et Godric passait à présent ses troupes en revue. Il avait ce sourire fatigué qu'il arborait quand il avait fait une erreur d'estimation. D'après les informations que lui avaient rapportées les éclaireurs, il n'aurait dû s'agir que des survivants du groupe qu'ils avaient par deux fois attaqués cette dernière semaine. Mais les hommes étaient fatigués. Seul l'enthousiasme de son cercle proche semblait maintenir leur esprit combatif, situation des plus dangereuses. Et même la confiance de ce cercle pouvait s'émousser. Rowena l'avait mis en garde, mais comme chaque fois qu'elle contestait ses décisions, il s'était senti obligé de foncer tête baissée.Il soupira, au moins c'en était fini pour aujourd'hui. Salazar partirait bientôt en avant avec quelques hommes pas tout à fait épuisés pour sécuriser le périmètre du campement. Et Rowena s'occuperait des blessés et d'installer le dit campement pendant qu'il déciderait du prochain mouvement. En parlant de Rowena, il ne l'avait quasiment pas vue lors de l'échauffourée, et n'avait pas plus vu fondre Raven dans la mêlée. Il la chercha du regard, mais ne la trouva pas à relever les blessés. Il arrêta quelqu'un qui passa à qui il demanda si elle avait été blessée et transportée près du feu. Il admit l'avoir vue avec l'arrière garde. Godric soupira, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille, aussi, mettant en doute la parole du sorcier, il arrêta d'autres personnes, et, aidant à déplacer les blessés, s'enquit de la jeune fille. Les réponses furent unanimes. Elle avait eu un malaise, Salazar l'avait protégée, puis elle s'était battue à l'arrière, une main sur la poitrine. Personne ne l'avait vue depuis.Seul un sorcier guérisseur ajouta à l'image fugitive de la jeune fille. La main ne serrait pas seulement sa poitrine, mais également le cristal atlante brillant d'une vie propre. Le coeur de Godric manqua un battement réalisant ce que cela signifiait : Rowena s'était battue alors que débutait sa seconde transformation."Salazar!" Appela-t-il, lançant une gerbe de flammes vers le ciel. La panique, il sentait la panique le submerger. Il s'était pourtant promis qu'il ferait attention, que Rowena serait en sécurité au moment de sa transition. Et voilà qu'il l'avait menée au combat, et sans doute à la mort. "Messire Godric?" S'inquiéta le guérisseur."Pas le temps, dites à Salazar que Rowena a disparu et que ça a commencé!""Attendez!" Mais Godric ne l'écouta pas, un rai de lumière traversa la forêt jusqu'à lui. Il tendit le bras et l'oiseau de feu se posa sur son bras. "Fumseck, je ne veux pas perdre une seconde fois à cause de ces foutues transitions. Cherche-la et protège-la !" Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de cuir qu'il avait coupé à la lanière dont Rowena se servait pour retenir ses cheveux hors de ses yeux. Il le fixa intensément et celui-ci se mit à briller faiblement. Il le montra à l'oiseau qui hocha la tête et s'envola. Il fit de grands cercles de plus en plus larges au-dessus des hommes puis il se figea quelques secondes, planant sur les courants d'airs avant de plonger vers la forêt, Godric sur ses traces.

----

Raven qui planait jusque-là tranquillement au-dessus de Rowena piqua soudain vers elle. La branche à laquelle la jeune fille s'accrochait était en train de céder et elle avait poussé un cri de douleur. Par réflexe plus que par volonté, ses ailes jaillirent, déchirant le dos de sa tunique et ralentirent sa chute. Elle pénétra presque avec douceur dans l'eau glacée, mais immédiatement, celle-ci s'infiltra entre les plumes, les transformant en autant de poids supplémentaires pour la tirer vers le fond. "Raven!" Parvint-t-elle à appeler, levant ses mains dans une tentative désespérée pour attraper ne serait-ce qu'une branche emportée par le torrent. Mais le courant était rapide et charriait par endroits de lourds blocs de glace. L'un d'entre eux la frappa dans le dos lui coupant le souffle.

----

Nager, telle était sa seule pensée cohérente du moment. L'eau glacée s'immisçait chaque seconde un peu plus profondément entre les plumes de ses ailes qui devenaient plus un poids qu'une bouée de secours. Mais les rétracter maintenant impliquait absorber l'eau et le froid, et dissiper trop de sa chaleur corporelle d'un coup.

Nager, alors qu'elle brûlait dans cette eau glacée. Brûlait comme jamais les flammes n'avaient pu la réchauffer. Et elle avait la sensation que même ses os risquaient de fondre. A tel point que la mollesse de ses bras lui faisait hésiter sur ce qu'étaient les pans de tissus qui flottaient autour d'elle.

Nager, alors que sa tête n'était plus qu'un lent et douloureux étau qui se resserrait un peu plus. Chaque seconde de nouvelles images venaient se superposer aux précédentes et luttaient pour s'imposer sur les précédentes.

Nager, mais au final, pourquoi lutter alors que ses tourments pouvaient enfin cesser. Qu'on lui offrait une paix de l'esprit qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis ses plus jeunes années ? Caresses et murmures apaisants l'entouraient, l'attiraient. « Enfant… » Appelaient ces voix. Mais était-elle encore une enfant ?

« Tuez l'enfant avant qu'elle ne devienne femme ! » Cracha tout à coup l'une des voix.

Ce cri ramena Rowena momentanément au présent. Elle se débattit, s'arrachant à ces mains fantômes. Celles-ci se firent plus insistantes et s'approchèrent à nouveau, l'attirant inexorablement vers le fond. D'un effort surhumain, elle battit des ailes, ce qui les écarta assez pour qu'elle puisse donner une poussée qui la propulsa momentanément hors de l'eau.

Des serres s'enfoncèrent dans chacune de ses mains et la maintinrent à la surface. Mais les créatures de l'ombre n'étaient pas décidées à la laisser leur échapper et tirèrent à leur tour. Les serres s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, arrachant un cri à l'adolescente et tirant un mince filet de sang. Le liquide de vie bouillait d'énergie magique, concentrée depuis des mois dans ce corps inapproprié. Un liquide étincelant entra en contact avec le sang et l'embrasa.

Le sang s'enflamma. La lumière intense naquit et se propagea le long du bras jusqu'à la plaie. Un cri raisonna à ses oreilles, le sien ? Celui des créatures ? Les deux oiseaux qui la tiraient hors de l'eau ?

Dans un dernier effort, elle rétracta ses ailes, arrachant leurs prises aux créatures aquatiques. Elle sentit le froid l'envahir, et perdit conscience.

----

Il avait marché jusqu'à présent, mais son inquiétude grandissait. Et son instinct aurait pu le tromper, si Fumseck n'avait décidé de répondre à son appel.

L'oiseau mythique s'était envolé, suivant le mince filet de magie qui reliait le lacet de cuir à l'adolescente. Depuis, il suivait la trace enflammée laissée dans l'air glacé par le phénix.

Il aurait pu deviner où le mènerait la piste. La rivière… Parier sur le fait que Rowena terminerait le combat trempée n'était même plus drôle. Même Salazar qui pourtant ne se retenait pas d'utiliser ses talents aquatiques ne finissait pas tous ses combats trempés.

Il s'arrêta sur la berge, observa une branche rompue de manière un peu trop nette. Quelqu'un était tombé à l'eau à cet endroit-là. Du regard, il suivit le cours de la rivière. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec celle-ci. Elle aurait dû être gelée, réalisa-t-il alors que ses doigts effleuraient la surface.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la magie, ses doigts plongeant un peu plus dans l'eau et libérant ondes après ondes de chaleur. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Une large bouche sertie de dents pointues apparut, ses grands yeux ronds le dévisageant.

« Par la Barbe de Merlin, une Meuve ! »

La créature s'élança, la gueule grande ouverte et mourut dans le même mouvement, déshydratée par les flammes qui jaillirent de la main du mage.

A cet instant, un éclat de lumière attira l'attention du guerrier vers l'aval. « Fumseck » songea-t-il alors qu'il s'élançait au pas de course.

----

« Le chant… Le chant du phénix, » souffla Rowena dans son délire. Elle avait mal, plus mal que lorsqu'on lui avait posé les anneaux de contrôle ou qu'ils l'avaient terrassée lors de sa capture. Sa respiration était devenue sifflante et lui rappelait les mauvais jours de l'année précédente où elle avait dû limiter pendant des semaines ses mouvements pour soigner ses 4 côtes fêlées.

Elle avait perdu toute autre sensation que la pulsation lancinante de cette douleur. Pourtant elle pouvait entendre le chant de l'oiseau mythique, c'était donc que la douleur diminuait, ou bien qu'elle s'y habituait. Au milieu de ce tourment, une pensée se forma enfin. D'où venait cette douleur ?

Sûrement de sa seconde transformation, mais pas seulement d'elle. Elle se souvenait d'avoir eu de longues crises de fièvre et des douleurs continues mais juste assez handicapantes pour lui donner l'allure d'un vieillard, pas de quoi la clouer au lit. Non, la douleur lui était à la fois familière et étrangère, différente et pourtant connue.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Raven était perché sur un caillou près d'elle. Un peu plus haut, un oiseau lumineux posé sur une branche morte de l'arbre sous lequel elle avait trouvé refuge l'observait. De l'eau coulait.

Etait-ce l'eau de la rivière qui sous l'effet de la gravité ruisselait le long des mèches de cheveux noirs. Non, car elles auraient été aussi brûlantes que des lames de glace. Hors elle éprouvait un certain réconfort au contact de ce liquide tiède.

Elle inspira difficilement et son corps refusa de se soulever plus que sa poitrine. Il resta inanimé contre le grand rocher. Raven déploya ses ailes et sautilla jusqu'à sa maîtresse. De son bec, elle pinça violemment la main de la jeune fille puis planta ses serres, rouvrant les plaies qui déjà se cicatrisaient. Le regard trouble de l'adolescente tomba sur sa main blessée dont le liquide chaud recommença à s'écouler.

La douleur se répandit lentement mais sûrement. Elle voulut crier à l'oiseau de cesser, mais celui-ci attaquait déjà sa seconde main et d'un coup de bec précis ouvrait un second canal de vie. Elle voulait résister, lutter, mais n'en eut pas la force. Alors le second oiseau quitta la branche, aida Raven à soulever les mains de l'adolescente au-dessus de sa tête et pleura. Le mélange des deux liquides magiques facilité, ceux-ci s'enflammèrent, libérant la magie qui y dormait depuis plusieurs années.

Le temps de la métamorphose qu'elle redoutait tant était venu. La Magie coulait en elle et autour d'elle le vent, élément intimement lié à son être, se mit à rugir. Alors quelque chose se brisa.

D'abord un frémissement, puis des craquements. Elle crut que ses os fragiles ne résistaient pas à la transformation. Mais le grondement du vent grossit et cacha le bruit, jusqu'à l'explosion…

----

Craquements, explosion et cris. Le hurlement d'une voix qu'il connaissait. Et cette peur panique qui le saisit aux tripes. Si seulement ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas bridés, il aurait pu avancer bien plus vite. Avec des Si, il aurait pu changer bien des choses et notamment le monde.

Mais pour le moment, son monde se limitait à cette petite sauvageonne avec qui il partageait depuis bientôt deux années les routes et les combats. Inconsciente qui avait omis de compter sur sa seconde métamorphose et se trouvait à présent à la merci des Meuves et de Merlin seul sait quelles autres créatures de la rivière.

Il força l'allure, les craquements se faisaient de plus en plus proches et avec eux, le vent forcissait. Il passa deux nouveaux lacets, et fut jeté à terre par la puissance de l'explosion. Il se redressa sur les coudes et vit que Fumseck s'était interposé, le protégeant des lames d'air solides qui avaient déjà jeté un certain nombre de branches mortes à terre.

Un feu intense semblait brûler au pied du vieil arbre perché sur son rocher, projetant des ombres effrayantes sur les nuages que le vent avait attirés sur les lieux à force de tourbillonner.

« Est-ce Rowena qui… ? » Demanda-t-il au phénix posé sur son genou. Il s'interrompit, voyant le regard brillant et humide de l'oiseau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis de peur et finalement de rage. « Rowena !! » Appela-t-il par-dessus les cris du vent, se précipitant vers le vieil arbre.

Répondant à son cri, le vent redoubla de force et de nouvelles lames d'air solide se formèrent. Celles-ci étaient de moindre puissance, comparées à celles que Fumseck avait arrêtées plus tôt, mais de force suffisante pour déchirer ses vêtements. Qu'importe, il avança, un pas après l'autre, un bras protégeant ses yeux, l'autre en avant la paume largement ouverte pour pénétrer le fluide visqueux qu'était devenu l'air autour de l'arbre. Il grimpa au milieu des racines de l'arbre, puis se laissa tomber sur la berge, au cœur du cyclone.

Là, Rowena gisait en position fœtale. Le sang lumineux coulait librement de ses mains qui semblaient inertes, et autour d'elle flottaient les éclats de ce qui avait été une parure atlante de contrôle de la magie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était vide et affolé, tourné vers l'intérieur. Il avança sa main, voulut la saisir, mais elle recula violement.

« N'approchez pas ! Ne trahissez pas notre promesse ! » Articula-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Et joignant le geste à la parole, une lame d'air plus puissante jaillit de ses mots et frappa Godric à la poitrine. Sa chemise termina de se déchirer et il se retrouva torse nu, une profonde estafilade lui barrant la poitrine.

Il ne fléchit pas. Il plongea même en avant et enferma la jeune fille dans une étreinte à étouffer un ours. Il murmura des mots sans queue ni tête à l'oreille de l'adolescente tremblante et convulsée, caressant ses cheveux. Elle résista d'abord, agitée de spasmes, puis ceux-ci diminuèrent d'intensité et elle se calma.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, le vent cessa de siffler à ses oreilles et elle perdit connaissance. Un instant, il voulut la forcer à rouvrir les yeux, mais voyant le souffle calme et régulier soulever sa poitrine, il se retint.

Soulagé, il la serra un peu plus contre lui et remarqua avec une certaine gêne qu'il ne pourrait plus la traiter d'enfant. Cette période était achevée, et le contact de ce corps transformé le lui rappela de manière inattendue.

Il avait encore les joues roses quand Salazar sauta au pied du rocher et le trouva en train de se relever, la jeune fille toujours inconsciente dans les bras.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien, du moins elle ne tremble plus. » Déclara Godric, tournant la tête espérant que ses cheveux cacheraient aux yeux de son demi-frère sa gêne.

« Et elle ne risque pas de trembler à nouveau un jour si tu la laisses se vider de son sang ! » Gronda-t-il en le forçant à rallonger Rowena sur l'herbe. Il l'ausculta, puis déchira un pan de la cape de celle-ci pour lui bander les mains. « Ne me dis pas qu'elle va mieux avec l'état de ses mains. Elle pourrait perdre ses pouces, vu la profondeur des entailles. Ça a donc été difficile de la retrouver ? »

« Tu veux voir ? » Grogna-t-il en désignant du pouce son torse. Salazar le **dévisagea**, puis posa ses doigts sur les deux lèvres de la plaie, faisant grimacer Godric. « Je me demande bien ce qui a pu t'entailler de manière aussi nette. »

« Une lame de vent. » Répondit Godric. Salazar le regarda fixement quelques secondes.

« Et bien c'est l'amour vache vous deux ! » S'exclama-t-il, riant un peu plus devant la coloration rouge des joues de Godric.

----

**Note de l'auteur :**

Chapitre accouché dans la douleur. Désolée s'il est plutôt médiocre, notamment sur la première partie où j'essaye tant bien que mal de parler un peu du contexte historique. Un vrai cauchemar pour moi, mais rien à voir avec le cauchemar que j'ai fais vivre à mon correcteur pour la seconde partie.

J'en profite pour faire un petit saut dans le temps, et enfin passer la Miss Rowena à l'âge adulte. Et Poudlard dans tout ça ? bientôt, laissez leur le temps de se connaître les fondateurs.

Pas de suggestion musicale, je n'ai pas eu le temps… Par contre voici quelques gribouillis.

http:angharrad.larowane.free.fr/fusains/fanart/hp/0120.htm

http:angharrad.larowane.free.fr/fusains/fanart/hp/0121.htm

http:angharrad.larowane.free.fr/fusains/fanart/hp/0122.htm

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

Ambre 15 - Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu es toujours là.

Alana - non j'ai juste ouvert mon manuel sur les créatures magiques et les fées - ET oui, des demis frères, et bien sur que j'ai une bonne excuse, j'en ai toujours.

Lu7ine - j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura un peu plus comblé ;;

Miya - tout peut-être pas, mais énormément de chose, ça c'est clair.

Didi - l'île des Forts, c'est tout simplement la Grande Bretagne - TRès bien mon voyage, plein de photos et des souvenirs plein la tête. Vivement l'année prochaine et le Connemara! On ne rigole pas les petites voix èé!

**Angharrad** - 13 Décembre 2004


	23. L'Alliance du Mal

**Au Temps des Légendes**

**Chapitre 19 – L'Alliance du Mal**

« Le pouvoir est le nerf de la guerre, le sang et l'opium du guerrier, et la mort la récompense des innocents. Tout conflit ne fait que jongler sur les différentes échelles de l'horreur. »

_**Analyse Zenzunni**_

* * *

**1035 – Knut, sous prétexte de remettre du plomb dans la tête des écossais rassemble son armée, et notamment rappelle ses chefs de guerre exilés au Danemark. **

* * *

Une flûte… La mélodie du vent… Jouée par un autre… Souvenir lointain au parfum d'enfance…

Elle ouvrit les yeux alors que la musique ralentissait, puis s'arrêtait brusquement, faute de s'éteindre en un souffle.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Le morceau n'est pas fini ! » Piailla l'enfant, allongée bien au chaud sur la peau d'ours au pied de la cheminée.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de la jouer. » Répondit en soupirant la femme qui avait reposé la flûte sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la Mélodie du Vent. » Avait-elle répondu, comme si cette simple réponse devait tout expliquer.

« Mais tu joues bien la Sérénade de l'Eau en entier ! » Protesta l'enfant.

« Parce que je suis la Dame du Lac, Elémentaire et protectrice des Eaux. Je n'ai pas le droit de jouer entière la Mélodie du Vent. Seule Morgane, la Reine des Vents, a le savoir, et peut la jouer entière. »

« Est-ce que moi je peux la jouer ? » Demanda tout excitée la petite fille, se dressant sur ses avant-bras. « Après tout, on m'appelle souvent l'Enfant des Vents ! » Le visage de Viviane s'était éclairé, voyant qu'elle avait captivé l'attention de sa pupille.

« Je veux bien t'apprendre ce que j'ai recomposé des rares fois où Morgane l'a jouée devant moi. Mais ce sera à toi de l'achever. Me la joueras-tu, le jour où tu la compléteras ? »

L'enfant de l'époque, avide de savoir, avait vigoureusement hoché la tête, grimpant sur les genoux de sa tutrice afin de tirer les premières notes de la Mélodie.

Une lumière violente fit disparaître la scène. Quand Rowena retrouva la vue, elle se tenait debout au milieu d'une clairière. Elle inspira profondément. L'air était chargé des parfums de plantes fraîchement écloses, et la brise printanière jouait avec les jeunes feuilles.

Un peu plus loin, l'enfant Rowan était assise sur la souche à moitié déracinée d'un vieux chêne. Sur son front se lisaient à cette distance les rides de concentration. L'adulte sourit en se rappelant avec émotion des heures qu'elle avait passées à tresser les cordelettes sur lesquelles l'enfant luttait et à tailler les roseaux.

Triomphalement, l'enfant leva l'instrument au-dessus de sa tête, puis le porta à ses lèvres. Un couac épouvantable en sortit.

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'arriverais pas en trois jours à faire ce qui prend une semaine à un artisan luthier aguerri. » Déclara le jeune homme aux cheveux platines qui était jusqu'à présent caché par la souche. Il s'était légèrement redressé, sa tête reposant sur une racine et lui servant d'oreiller. _Geoffrey_, songea avec douleur la jeune femme. L'enfant roula des yeux.

« Je n'ai pas fini, je te signale. Passe-moi ta dague, s'il te plait. » Il haussa les épaules et lui tendit l'arme attachée à sa ceinture par la pointe. Puis il tendit le bras vers sa cape qu'il roula en boule et disposa sur la racine. La racine à présent plus confortable, il s'endormit, bercé par le grattement de la lame sur les roseaux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, déboussolé par la musique, et crut qu'il s'était une fois de plus laissé tomber du banc, endormi par le dîner interminable de la grande salle. Mais il se rappela rapidement qu'il s'agissait de son jour de repos, et qu'il avait filé tout droit vers la forêt et les secrets de Brocéliande. Soulagé, il se laissa glisser à nouveau contre les racines pour se redresser aussitôt.

« Mais tu y es arrivé Rowan ! »

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant, qui resta concentré sur son souffle et la mélodie. Il se leva pour améliorer sa respiration et ferma les yeux, laissant glisser ses lèvres d'un roseau à l'autre. Geoffrey ramena ses jambes sous lui et s'assit en tailleur, observant son jeune compagnon avec intérêt. Celui-ci écarta finalement la flûte de ses lèvres.

« C'était sublime ! » s'exclama le jeune homme en sautant sur pieds. La flûte de pan échappa alors aux doigts de l'enfant. « Rowan qu'est-ce que… »

« Le vent… c'était la mélodie du vent. » Souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber en avant. Geoffrey se précipita pour la rattraper.

« Hey Pitchoune. Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si ça … ah nan ! Ma flûte ! » S'écria-t-elle. Elle s'écarta des bras de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds argentés et ramassa les roseaux qu'il avait écrasés en se précipitant à sa rencontre. Elle inspira profondément et se mordit les lèvres. Geoffrey vit bien qu'elle retenait ses larmes et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir eu plus de réflexes. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçut de la hauteur du soleil.

« Il est temps de rentrer. Allez Rowan, pas de larmes, tu es grand et tu as déjà dépassé les objectifs que tu t'étais fixés pour la journée. Ne sois pas trop gourmand, » le gronda gentiment le jeune homme tout en se voulant rassurant, posant sa large main sur l'épaule de Rowan.

« Mais je ne pourrai pas la faire écouter à Viviane… » Renifla celle-ci. « Elle ne me croira pas si je ne la lui joue pas. »

« J'étais là, je peux lui assurer que tu l'as jouée. » Il se mit à siffler avec un brin d'herbe les quelques notes dont il se souvenait, mais dut bientôt s'arrêter. « Ah zut, je ne me souviens plus de la fin. En tout cas, je suis jaloux de te découvrir ce talent supplémentaire. »

« Ce n'est pas du talent que de souffler dans un roseau et d'en tirer un air. Tu viens toi-même de reproduire une partie de la mélodie avec un simple brin d'herbe. » Rétorqua-t-elle blessée.

« Que tu crois ! » La contra Geoffrey.

« Je te parie que je t'apprends à jouer la mélodie du vent d'ici Beltane ! » S'exclama l'enfant.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » Répondit-il d'un ton cinglant, se forçant à paraître fâché alors qu'un sourire en coin menaçait de le trahir. En quelques phrases, il lui avait fait oublier la perte de l'instrument et avait trouvé un prétexte valable pour s'échapper des murs de Rennes.

Tout redevint noir, à mesure que le vent soufflait et qu'elle reconnaissait la douce mélodie.

Rowena ouvrit lentement les yeux et pensa être à nouveau perdue dans un rêve prophétique. La musique flottait autour d'elle et dans la tente. Elle se redressa lentement et vit que le gardien de la porte était le joueur de flûtiau. Un rayon de lumière hivernale éclairait sa chevelure et lui donna un instant l'illusion que Geoffrey était de retour. Mais elle chassa vivement cette pensée qui lui serrait le cœur et se força à se lever.

Le contact de la terre gelée sur sa peau nue l'aida à se réveiller un peu plus. Elle inspira profondément et laissa à son regard le temps de se focaliser. Elle écouta plus attentivement l'air tiré de l'instrument à vent et secoua la tête. Le rêve avait dû lui faire imaginer que cet air plus grave et guerrier était la mélodie du vent. Celle-ci n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec le vent et ressemblait plutôt au Boléro du Feu. Elle inspira à nouveau un grand coup, priant pour que la brume dans laquelle se trouvait son esprit se dissipe au lieu de se transformer en mal de tête. Elle se glissa silencieusement vers l'entrée de la tente et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son gardien.

« Je ne te savais pas musicien. » Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Rowena ! » Murmura celui-ci se redressant si vite qu'elle perdit l'équilibre. Il ne dit plus rien, l'ayant attirée dans une étreinte à étouffer un ours.

« Je suis aussi contente de te voir Godric, mais n'est-ce pas un peu disproportionné comme… » Elle ne put achever sa phrase qu'elle était prise dans une double étreinte.

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur jeune fille ! » Soupira soulagé le nouveau venu.

« Stop ! Besoin d'air ! » Articula-t-elle péniblement. Ils s'écartèrent tous deux, le rouge aux joues. Elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse et accepta le bras de Salazar pour ne pas tomber.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda celui-ci tout en la dévisageant avec le regard inquisiteur du guérisseur.

« Je… ne sais pas… » Avoua-t-elle alors qu'il la reconduisait à l'intérieur de la tente.

« Puis-je voir tes mains ? » Elle les tendit au jeune homme et remarqua seulement qu'elles étaient bandées et que du sang tachait le tissu. Il détacha les pansements avec délicatesse alors que Godric les suivait à l'intérieur. Il avait les bras chargés de baumes et de bandes.

« Comment me suis-je fait ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant. Salazar s'affaira et se mit à nettoyer les plaies mises à vif alors qu'il les dénudait.

« Tu te souviens de quoi ? » L'interrogea Godric. Le regard de la jeune fille se troubla.

« J'avais mal et j'étais brûlante malgré le froid. J'ai voulu aller à la rivière, me suis battue et j'ai dû finir à l'eau. » Murmura-t-elle avec regret, ce qui tira de légers sourires à ses deux compagnons. « Après quoi j'avais si mal que plus rien ne semblait exister, jusqu'à ce que la douleur explose. »

« Ce devait être quand les anneaux de contrôle ont éclaté. » L'aida Godric. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent grands et elle arracha ses mains à Salazar pour soulever les manches de sa tunique. Elle glissa les mains sur toute la longueur de ses bras, puis fit de même sur ses jambes et finalement écarta ses cheveux, à la recherche de ses anneaux d'oreille. Seuls subsistaient les trous où avaient été attachés les bijoux inhibiteurs pendant presque dix ans. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une autre.

« Hey, j'ai conservé l'aurichalque, si jamais tu avais envie de les refondre. Ou bien de les détruire toi-même. » Déclara Godric. Elle le remercia silencieusement et regarda ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils et Salazar se méprit sur ce geste.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là. Tu ne devrais pas garder de grandes cicatrices. Elles devraient au pire laisser de légères traces qui ne seraient visibles que lors d'accès de colère. »

« De jolies serres qu'a ton aigle ! » Soupira Godric en se laissant tomber prêt d'elle et prenant sa main dont il força le pouce à se plier. « J'ai cru que les tendons avaient été sectionnés tellement la plaie était profonde. »

« Heureusement qu'il l'a fait ! Cela t'a sauvé la vie, te maintenant en surface suffisamment pour que tu échappes aux Meuves et aux pleureuses. » Répliqua Salazar.

« Je ne pensais pas les serres d'aigle aussi solides. »

« Serres d'aigle… » Murmura la jeune femme, légèrement déboussolée. « Serdaigle… » Répéta-t-elle, savourant le mot sur sa langue. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. Elle regarda ses mains, longues et fines, et les coupures profondes et nettes dans sa peau pâle. Elle s'était souvent demandée d'où lui viendrait ce nom. Maintenant elle savait. Et ce savoir donnait substance à une multitude de futurs heureux qu'elle avait vus.

Salazar toussa, la tirant de ses réflexions.

« Veux-tu que nous te préparions un bain chaud et que Blaise vienne t'aider ? » Demanda-t-il, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

« Je ne dirais pas non à un bon bain chaud vu les courbatures que je me traîne, mais pourquoi embêter Blaise ? Je ne suis pas impotente. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas pour t'aider à te laver, mais pour répondre aux questions que tu pourrais avoir, suite à ta seconde transformation et à la découverte de ton corps. » Expliqua Godric n'osant pas la regarder en face, étrangement timide, considérant qu'il n'était pas le dernier à faire des plaisanteries grivoises.

« Je ne suis pas une poupée brisée ! » Cria Rowena. « Et personne d'autre que moi ne connaît mieux mon corps ! Je ne suis pas malade, pas plus que blessée ! Je suis en train de devenir adulte ! Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'on me laisse le faire en paix ! » Elle avait rugi ces derniers mots, les accompagnant d'un grognement animal et sentant le lion sur sa poitrine s'agiter.

Elle se leva, s'enveloppant dans les restes de sa cape qui traînait sur la seconde paillasse. Elle quitta la tente dans sa chemise de nuit, sa tunique de marche déchiquetée sous son bras, et suivit d'un pas ferme le sentier vers la rivière, escortée par Raven qui l'accueillit avec joie.

« Les hormones ? » Demanda Godric.

« Les hormones. » confirma Salazar en hochant la tête.

* * *

Blaise souffla sur une mèche de son chignon qui s'était échappée. Elle avait assuré l'intendance du camp en l'absence de Godric, Salazar et Rowena – partis à la rencontre des seigneurs d'Ecosse – ainsi qu'en l'absence d'Hengist le roux qu'elle secondait habituellement. Elle aurait aimé les accompagner, mais comme le lui avait bien trop souvent fait remarquer Rowena, elle était bien trop féminine pour passer pour un adolescent.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sa féminité. Chaque jour, le regard des autres la lui renvoyait comme autant de coups portés à son orgueil d'individu. Il fallait dire, que malgré ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux océans des conquérants venus du Nord, elle avait des atouts face auxquels beaucoup palissaient et elle avait un charme mystérieux qu'en riant elle attribuait à sa grand-mère sirène. S'ils savaient à quel point elle était proche de dire la vérité.

Bien sûr, une solution aurait été d'épouser n'importe quel sorcier et elle aurait gagné la tranquillité, mais l'orage de son cœur ne se serait pas pour autant apaisé. Car son cœur battait pour une autre personne qu'elle. C'était d'ailleurs le seul homme qui ne répondait pas à son jeu de Séduction, ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Elle avait même cru, à l'époque, qu'elle allait réussir, là où tant d'autres avaient échoué.

Et puis _elle_ était arrivée. Cette petite sauvageonne qui, si elle n'avait été dotée d'une paire d'ailes, n'aurait sûrement convaincu personne de ses origines atlantes. Elle était bien trop cynique, pince sans rire et catégorique dans ses raisonnements, pour appartenir à cette race connue pour leur savoir et leur curiosité intellectuelle. Et surtout, elle était bien trop hautaine.

Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de se mélanger à la masse. Elle devait toujours rayonner de part sa froideur et son indifférence, ce qui en faisait une tueuse – à défaut de guerrière – hors pair. Et c'était bien le seul talent que Blaise lui concédait, avec celui de provoquer les pires catastrophes pour ses camarades.

Et voilà que Salazar lui demandait de s'occuper de la sauvageonne, parce qu'elle était la seule femme de son âge n'ayant pas rejoint le havre irlandais. Et elle, incapable de rien refuser à Godric qui avait appuyé la demande de son demi-frère, se trouvait à présent les tuniques de rechange dans les bras, à marcher vers la rivière.

Elle entendit un soupir de frustration et eut un sourire malveillant. Rowena qui était si à cheval en ce qui concernait son hygiène de vie personnelle et son intimité, allait piquer une crise en la voyant débarquer. Et savoir qu'elle avait le soutien des deux frères lui donnait un avantage certain sur la jeune fille.

« Besoin d'aide pour enfiler tes vieilles frusques ? » Demanda Blaise d'un ton moqueur. Elle faillit perdre son sourire en voyant la Rowena post-métamorphosée. Toujours aussi grande qu'un homme de taille moyenne, l'étroitesse de sa taille faisait ressortir les rondeurs de ses formes nouvellement acquises. Elle se tenait nue sur la rive, excepté les bandes de tissu qu'elle attachait avec peine autour de sa poitrine.

« Dégage Blaise ! On ne t'a jamais appris ce qu'était l'intimité ? » Grogna Rowena.

« Et toi, la politesse t'arracherait la langue ? A croire que ton histoire de suivante à la cour de la princesse Rowan ne sont que des mensonges. » Cracha-t-elle.

« Bonjour Blaise, merci pour le linge, au revoir Blaise. » Déclama Rowena en lui prenant les vêtements des mains, enfilant la sous-chemise vivement et lui arrachant les bottes. Elle tourna le dos à la blonde et disparut dans les buissons, suivie de Raven.

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette fille… elle… Blaise donna du pied dans les airs et frappa violemment un rocher qui se trouvait là. Elle hurla de douleur et se retrouva à sautiller sur un pied, se tenant l'autre des mains, gémissant autant de douleur que de rage. Alors qu'elle se calmait enfin, Rowena réapparut, toujours vêtue d'une unique chemise. Blaise se redressa et lui fit face, levant le menton de manière hautaine.

« Je sais pas qui t'a prêté ces frusques, mais d'une part, elles sont puantes, et d'autre part, elles ne sont pas à ma taille. Merci quand même ! » Sur ce, elle lui colla les vêtements dans les bras, et laissa tomber les bottes sur le pied blessé de la jeune femme, avant de disparaître à nouveau à travers les buissons, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres aux cris de fureur de Blaise.

* * *

Les traits de Rowena se firent moins forcés alors qu'elle s'éloignait au pas de course de Blaise et de ses cris. Faire tourner en bourrique l'autre femme de la troupe ambulante était bien trop tentant. D'autant plus qu'elle représentait tout ce que la jeune fille détestait dans l'image qu'avaient ses contemporains de la femme, à savoir : le repos du guerrier, et non un véritable compagnon d'arme.

Pire. Là où Helga s'était faite piéger par Alfred dans ses devoirs maternels, Blaise jouait de sa féminité comme d'une arme. Et ça, Rowena avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Sans doute, si elle avait eu un peu plus de recul, aurait-elle compris que ses propres valeurs vis-à-vis de la femme étaient biaisées par son éducation sous l'égide de deux femmes puissantes et indépendantes. Mais pour le moment, elle avait surtout besoin de se redécouvrir, elle, et non pas l'image qu'on aurait de ce nouveau elle.

Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et souffla lentement pour calmer le rythme de son cœur. « Vas-y lentement. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Souviens-toi, tu as fait deux autres crises après ta première transformation sous le coup d'émotions vives. » Elle leva les yeux et vit avec joie que Raven tenait dans ses serres les lambeaux des vêtements de guerrière Atlante qu'elle avait adaptés et portés toutes ces années pour passer pour un page.

« Tu es un amour, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle, rattrapant le tissu déchiré. Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures et le renifla avec dégoût. « Bon, je crois que de toute façon, je suis bonne pour un relookage complet et un bon bain. Mais d'abord un peu d'exercice pour voir ce qui a changé. » Sur quoi, elle fit un ballotin de ses vêtements qu'elle raccommoderait plus tard, et se mit à trottiner au milieu des arbres.

D'abord lentement, puis plus vite, elle pénétra plus avant dans la forêt profonde et sombre, suivant vaguement du regard le soleil qui perçait à travers le feuillage, et Raven qui la surveillait de là-haut. Quand elle jugea avoir assez couru pour être rassurée, elle attrapa la branche d'un chêne et se hissa dans l'arbre.

Elle se laissa aller quelques minutes, assise le dos au tronc, écoutant le sang battre à ses tempes, puis petit à petit, les bruits de la forêt qui reprenaient leurs droits. Raven s'était posée sur le bout de la branche et l'observait tranquillement, faisant osciller sa tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre.

Alors que la jeune femme reprenait lentement sa respiration, les mains bien à plat sur le bois, l'oiseau s'approcha et voulut picorer les bandages.

« Hé là, petite coquine, tu aurais pris goût à mon sang ? » L'oiseau tourna sa tête de côté, puis de l'autre, comme il le faisait pour se moquer d'elle. « Es-tu en train de rire parce que je ne t'ai pas marquée comme mienne alors que toi, si ? » Demanda Rowena qui avait achevé de dénuder sa main droite. L'oiseau cligna des yeux.

« Rah, m'énervent ces bestiaux à ne pas tous parler la même langue ! » Gronda la jeune femme tout en sautant vivement sur pied. Erreur de sa part car elle fut prise de vertige et dérapa sur la branche. Elle se sentit partir sur le côté, et déploya ses ailes en pur réflexe, évitant une chute mortelle à défaut de pouvoir se rattraper.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur son aile gauche et jura intérieurement alors que la douleur remontait le long de l'os jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale, allant jusqu'à lui arracher un cri. Elle resta longtemps allongée et haletante. Pressant ses paupières fermement pour empêcher toute larme de couler. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer sa propre faiblesse ; elle n'avait jamais compté que sur elle-même et ne s'était fait faux-bond qu'une fois, et encore, à cause des anneaux de contrôle.

Elle serra les dents et se força au moins à s'asseoir en tailleur. Elle regarda attentivement l'articulation de son aile, l'examinant de près, puis remarqua que sa chemise n'était plus que lambeaux et ne cachait plus le tatouage sur sa poitrine.

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux, surprise de voir le griffon habituellement agité et rugissant au moindre rayon de soleil qui lui était offert, musé sur son sein gauche, une patte pendant nonchalamment, dessinant la courbe naissante.

Alors seulement, Rowena prit conscience des métamorphoses qui avaient eu lieu, et qu'elle devenait réellement adulte. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement une enfant dans sa tête, si ce n'est dans ses pulsions irraisonnées en quête de connaissance qui passaient bien souvent pour des caprices ou ses jeux avec les animaux sauvages. Mais physiquement, elle avait toujours imposé d'elle l'image qu'elle voulait, se moquant de marcher pieds nus là où les hommes pleuraient pour une paire de chausses, se coupant les cheveux là où une longue tresse était la marque du meilleur goût, et surtout, ne soignant jamais sa tenue vestimentaire au prix de son confort.

Elle passait souvent pour une exhibitionniste avec ses pantalons de toiles et sa tunique si près du corps que l'on pouvait voir rouler les muscles de son dos sous cette seconde peau. Qu'allaient-ils dire maintenant qu'elle se féminisait ?

« Oh ça suffit ! » Cria-t-elle. « J'ai déjà bien assez en tête pour ne pas me fatiguer avec ces considérations stupides ! » Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en groupes. Effrayés par son cri de désespoir, songea-t-elle. Mais un autre cri retentit, plus aigu et crissant. Rowena porta les mains à ses oreilles. Mais rien n'y fit.

Elle saisit une branche près d'elle et la lança dans une direction quelconque. Le mouvement tournoyant de la branche lui donna un tranchant qui lui permit de s'enfoncer dans le feuillage sombre et frappa la source du cri qui se tut et tomba à son tour de sa branche.

« Mince ! Longiligne, oreilles en pointe, et crieuse. Par la barbe de Merlin quel besoin avais-je de choisir un nid de Banshees comme lieu de convalescence… » Gémit la jeune faérienne en redonnant à la créature un bon coup de branche pour s'assurer qu'elle était assommée. « Réfléchissons. En tant que garçon, j'aurais pu jouer avec son charme et me tirer sans trop d'effusion de sang. En tant que femme, je suis déjà fichée comme ennemie, et vu ma tenue actuelle… »

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à haute voix, Raven s'était approchée et mise à tirer sur la tunique de la jeune harpie. Rowena voulut faire taire d'un geste l'oiseau, mais celle-ci l'agrippa par une mèche de cheveux et la força à mettre le nez sur le vêtement.

« Du cuir de dragon et la… Une tenue de Banshee! Raven, tu es géniale ! » S'écria la jeune femme alors que les rouages de son cerveau se remettaient à fonctionner et qu'un plan naissait. Ni une ni deux, elle se débarrassa des restes de ses vêtements et déshabilla la créature. Elle terminait de passer ses propres vêtements à l'inconsciente tout en transfigurant du bout des doigts ses oreilles pour les rendre plus longues et pointues, qu'une seconde créature se laissait tomber des branches de l'arbre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu crier. »

« Une intrue. » Répondit simplement Rowena.

« Tu l'as tuée ? »

« Oui. Elle s'est défendue, mais tu connais l'effet de nos voix sur les humains. »

« Tant pis. De toute façon, le sang va bientôt couler à flot. »

« Des nouvelles ? » S'enquit Rowena.

« Les reines se réunissent. Ne tardons plus. » Déclara l'autre créature, manifestement aînée de celle qu'elle avait éliminée. Elle disparut dans les fourrés, coupant court à toute sorte de dialogue qui aurait pu s'instaurer. Rowena leva les yeux vers Raven qui était restée perchée dans les feuillages tout au long de la scène. Elle hocha la tête et suivit la créature. L'oiseau au plumage sombre attendit qu'elles aient disparues, puis s'envola à son tour.

* * *

Le soleil baissait dangereusement, et Rowena n'avait toujours pas regagné le camp. Si l'inquiétude de Salazar était perceptible – il semblait toujours soucieux – celle de Godric n'en était pas moins palpable. A tel point que ce fut bientôt au premier des deux qui trouverait Blaise, à défaut de Rowena.

Godric trouva la jeune femme à flirter avec l'un des jeunes qui avait rejoint tout récemment la troupe des Seelies. Sans ménagement, il attrapa la blonde par l'épaule et lui fit faire volte-face.

« Ouah, chacun son tour les garçons, il y'en aura bien assez pour tout le monde. Tiens, Godric, si je m'attendais à… »

« Toi, » déclara-t-il au jeune homme qui avait encore la pupille dilatée. « Il me semble qu'Hengist avait demandé aux récents arrivés de se rassembler pour tester leurs capacités et leurs besoins de protection et formation. »

« Godric… » Commença Blaise, mais elle se tut, la pression sur ses épaules s'étant faite plus forte. De toute façon, reconnaissant le guerrier, le garçon n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était déjà enfui.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda alors Godric., forçant Blaise à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un gris plus dur que l'acier de son épée.

« A la rivière, » répondit celle-ci tout simplement, bien que prenant une attitude de victime à qui on avait arraché la réponse, et laissant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Pas de ce petit tour de courtisane avec moi, Blaise. Tu avais des instructions précises, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Rowena ? »

« Parce qu'il faut qu'en plus de lui servir de nounou, je lui explique les galipettes ? » S'offusqua Blaise, une lueur de pure malice dans ses yeux trahissant le sérieux de sa remarque.

Godric serra les dents et se contenta de redemander : « Où était-elle quand tu l'as vue la dernière fois ? »

Blaise voulut protester, continuer sur la pente où elle avait entraîné le guerrier, mais un serpent jaillit entre eux et se dressa sur toute sa longueur. Il pointa sa langue fourchue vers Godric, puis vers la rivière. L'homme lâcha la donzelle sans ménagement. Elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses et le regarda partir vers les berges. Un frisson la parcourut.

Elle détestait la magie des serpents, car elle ne savait rien en faire, si ce n'est charmer les serpents, contrairement à Salazar qui s'était révélé maître de l'art et semblait leur parler comme à des êtres humains. Si Salazar ne s'en cachait pas, au prix de se faire ouvertement craindre des autres sorciers, Blaise soupçonnait Godric de comprendre bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'admettait. Et c'était sans parler de Rowena, qui, malgré son incapacité flagrante à persifler, semblait être acceptée et comprise de toutes les bêtes.

En bref, elle admirait les demi-frères pour ce mystérieux pouvoir qu'ils semblaient maîtriser, et haïssait la sauvageonne de s'approprier le mystère et gâcher tout ce qui aurait pu être sien.

« Rowena je te hais! » Cria Blaise en tapant du pied le tonneau, réveillant la douleur du matin et provoquant une nouvelle crise de cris.

* * *

« Tu l'as retrouvée ? » S'enquit Godric qui s'extirpait tant bien que mal des ronces décorant les rives.

« On croirait qu'elle le fait exprès… » soupira Salazar en levant un lambeau de manteau devant ses yeux.

« Rah les femmes, toujours besoin de se faire remarquer et de prouver qu'elles sont plus malines que les hommes ! » S'écria Godric en levant les yeux au ciel et haussant les épaules. Salazar voulut cacher le sourire amusé qui lui étirait les lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'il baroudait avec Godric, il commençait à deviner ce qui tracassait son demi-frère, avant même que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. « Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton sourire ? » S'énerva l'homme aux yeux gris.

« Deux choses en une seule phrase. : Premièrement, je déduis de ton éloquence que Blaise a encore essayé de te faire son numéro, » Godric soupira à l'évocation de cet épisode, « deuxièmement, qu'inconsciemment, tu as enfin reconnu une femme en Rowena. » Godric rougit violemment croyant que Salazar avait manqué cet épisode lors de la seconde métamorphose de Rowena. « Tu vas peut-être enfin faire taire les rumeurs qui courent sur ton compte. Godric manqua de s'étouffer à ces paroles. « Quelles rumeurs ? »

« Oh, il y en a de plusieurs types, allant du débauché préférant les adolescents, enfants et hommes, à l'impuissant. »

« Quoi ? » Hurla Godric. Salazar éclata franchement de rire.

« Tu ne croyais pas qu'à être celui qui en parle le plus, tu cacherais ton manque d'activités. »

« Parce que tu es peut-être plus actif que moi ? » Claqua Godric. Mais il regretta immédiatement sa répartie trop rapide. Salazar se tut, son regard se voila, son sourire devint mélancolique.

« A quoi bon courtiser ? C'est une perte de temps alors que nous sommes en guerre, et contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà un héritier. »

« Un point pour toi mon frère, mais déjà qu'un enfant de mon sang serait terrible, je n'ose même pas imaginer le mélange avec notre oisillon. »

« Ha, ha, parce que tu y as pensé, petit cachottier. » Le taquina Salazar.

« Ouais, quand tu as fait la remarque il y a deux minutes. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'aider à la retrouver avant que… »

Une rafale de vent arracha la branche morte d'un chêne qu'aurait écrasée Godric si Salazar n'avait bondi.

Des cris aigus retentirent, déchirant les tympans des deux hommes qui plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles dans l'espoir de diminuer l'impact des ondes sonores.

Godric fut le premier à se remettre sur pieds, le regard tourné vers la forêt d'où semblaient jaillirent cris et rafales.

« Si elle me dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, je l'exile d'office en Irlande. »

« Si elle te répond quoi que ce soit après être tombée dans un nid de Banshees, je t'autorise à l'achever sur place. » Gronda Salazar qui tenait dans son poing gauche une couleuvre qui s'agitait frénétiquement, menacée d'étouffer tant il la serrait. Ils se précipitèrent vers la forêt, lançant sortilèges d'insonorisation et étincelles vers le camp, pour prévenir leurs compagnons du danger.

* * *

Rowena dansait avec le vent pour seule musique funèbre. La supercherie de son déguisement de Banshee avait certes duré suffisamment pour qu'elle se glisse au conseil, mais pas assez lorsqu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'intervenir.

Sur le coup, cela n'avait pas semblé dangereux, chacune de ses « sœurs » exposant tour à tour leur opinion, mais elle avait compté sans le système compliqué de hiérarchie et le fait que la reine invitait chacune à s'exprimer d'un geste que Rowena ne reconnaissait pas.

Aussi, quand celle-ci avait interrompu la jeune fille, pour la faire approcher, n'avait-elle pas vu le piège se refermer.

« Et bien petite sorcière, as-tu appris des choses intéressantes et daignerais-tu nous faire part de tes réflexions avant que nous ne te dévorions ? »

« Sorcière ? Allons, êtes-vous donc si effrayées par la présence des sorciers non loin de là pour accuser ainsi l'une d'entre vous ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu l'origine de ton nid. »

Rowena, bien que le visage impassible, avait senti la poussée d'adrénaline à cette question anodine. Elle inclina légèrement la tête et posa genoux à terre, comme elle avait vu faire d'autres Banshees et se prépara à déclamer ses origines.

La reine fut la première à attaquer et son cri aurait éclaté les tympans de la jeune fille s'ils n'avaient été plus solides que la moyenne à cause de sa capacité à voler. Il n'en était pas moins que si le cri n'avait pas été concentré en une seule direction, la jeune femme n'aurait pu déployer ses ailes et s'écarter aussi vite, évitant les salves des autres créatures.

Les victoires et les défaites se jouent sur de petits rien. Ce fut ce petit rien qui permit à Rowena de tenir tête à un nid complet de Banshees le temps que ces compagnons la retrouvent.

Salazar et Godric parvinrent au nid alors que Rowena faiblissait. Elle avait beau faire la fière et prétendre que tout allait bien, sa pâleur cadavérique et la sueur qui perlait à son front traduisaient clairement le malaise de la jeune atlante.

« Rowena ! » Appela Godric, stoppant net sa course en entrant dans le bosquet caverneux du nid. La jeune femme s'était hissée à grand prix sur un pic d'où elle dirigeait la tempête. Elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction et perdit un instant sa concentration. Le vent faiblit, permettant aux deux mages de guerre de pénétrer le nid sans se faire emporter dans la tourmente, mais la garde de Rowena fut baissée suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à la Reine de la surprendre.

« Si vous voulez revoir votre mal-nommée Rowena avec sa tête sur ses épaules et ses ailes sur son dos, veuillez reculer ! » Hurla la femme, un pied posé entre les omoplates de Rowena, la maintenant au sol tout en tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses ailes, et sa bouche clairement dirigée vers sa tête, menaçant de la faire éclater sous ses cris.

« Rowena, roule ! » Répondit Salazar. La jeune fille donna un coup de rein qui déséquilibra la créature. Par réflexe, celle-ci tira sur ses ailes, mais reçut un violent jet d'eau qui s'écrasa dans son dos. Elle lâcha prise et Rowena roula sur le côté, faisant disparaître ses ailes dans le mouvement, et tombant quelques mètres plus bas.

La créature se reprit pourtant et plongea vers elle, griffes et crocs en avant, pour se retrouver fauchée en plein mouvement par une lame de flammes. Le cri d'agonie déchira l'air épaissi entre fumée, vapeur et bourrasque, puis s'éteignit, à mesure que la créature se réduisait en cendres, emportées par le vent. Ses sœurs, voyant la fin qui les attendait et la fureur qui brûlait dans les regards des sorciers, ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et se dispersèrent aussi vite qu'elles le purent. Bientôt la caverne ne fut plus que silence et crépitements des cadavres qui achevaient de se dissoudre.

Salazar arriva enfin au rocher auquel Rowena s'était agrippée dans sa chute et lui prêta main forte. Elle avait le visage crispé et haletait.

« Rowena, qu'est-ce qui… »

« Pas fini… la transformation… ai abusé… Pas ma faute… » Il se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'appuya sur lui et jura entre ses dents. Godric arrivait et la regardait sévèrement.

« Tu es fière de toi je suppose. » Gronda-t-il en passant son second bras par-dessus son épaule et la forçant à décoller les pieds du sol pour se laisser totalement porter par les deux hommes.

« C'est pas… comme si… je l'avais cherché… Et je n'ai… jamais… tiré fierté… en donnant la mort. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Tu es impossible. On croirait que tu ne te soucies pas de ce qui pourrait arriver si tu disparaissais, ni dans quel pétrin tu nous laisserais. » Continua-t-il.

« J'avoue ne pas trop pouvoir imaginer un pétrin plus grand que celui dans lequel nous nous sommes empêtrés. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Oh vous pouvez pas arrêter deux minutes tous les deux ? A croire qu'il va falloir vous forcer à coucher ensemble pour faire taire la tension qui existe entre vous deux ! » Les coupa Salazar, la tête haute et tournée vers le sentier de ronces menant au camp.

« Quoi ! » S'étouffèrent les deux autres.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse un dessin en plus » soupira Salazar tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'étais déjà actif que tu n'avais pas lancé ton premier sortilège. Alors joue pas au blasé avec moi ! » Se défendit Godric.

« Ah ouais ? Pourtant Blaise répand partout le bruit que tu es totalement frigide mon pauvre frère. Quant à toi Rowena, tu n'as plus l'excuse de ne pas être nubile, et je te préviens de suite que certains n'attendent que ça. »

« Ils pourront tenter tout ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis déjà liée à quelqu'un. » Le coupa la jeune femme. « Maintenant si ça vous intéresse de savoir ce que j'ai découvert, vous allez peut-être me laisser parler. » Mais déjà, ils croisaient les éclaireurs envoyés par Hengist à leur rencontre. Le camp était sur le branle-bas de combat et ceux-ci avaient préparé multiples civières.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Hengist ne sait plus quoi faire pour retenir le messager. » S'exclama le sorcier une torche à la main.

« Le messager ? Nous arrivons tout de suite. » Répondit Godric, laissant Rowena poser pieds à terre.

« Assurez-vous qu'elle soit bien soignée et se repose. » Continua Salazar, la lâchant également. Rowena serra les dents et s'empêcha de tomber sur la civière.

« Et s'il faut, attachez la à sa couche. Je ne veux plus avoir à lui courir après en me rongeant les sangs jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » Ajouta Godric.

« Et tu crois que je vais vous laisser voir ce messager sans écouter moi-même ce qu'il a à dire ? Et bien tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à… » Elle n'acheva pas son insulte. Godric avait tiré sa baguette et l'avait pointée tout droit entre ses yeux. Le regard orageux de la jeune femme se vida, et elle tomba inconsciente dans les bras du guerrier. Il l'allongea sur la civière, ses doigts s'attardant plus longtemps que nécessaire alors qu'il refermait ses paupières.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Murmura Salazar alors que la civière était emmenée vers la tente des guérisseurs. « Elle se savait épuisée, elle aurait juste écouté puis y serait allé d'elle-même. »

« Mais pas avant d'avoir parlé, et comme le messager allait passer avant sa propre santé, nous l'aurions tuée à la tâche. »

« Vous ne savez pas vous comprendre… » soupira Salazar. Godric haussa les épaules, puis lui tourna le dos et reprit la direction du camp. Ce qui était fait, ne pouvait être défait. Aussi inspira-t-il profondément et chassant la fatigue des dernières batailles, il carra ses épaules et bomba le torse. Salazar se redressa lui aussi de toute sa hauteur. Ils avaient un messager à recevoir.

* * *

« Vous nous devez assistance, n'oubliez pas votre promesse en échange du libre parcours sur les terres d'Ecosse et le soutien de nos barons. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des Paladins, nous ne nous vendons pas au plus offrant ! » Gronda Salazar, ses poings s'abattant sur la table.

« Alors qu'êtes-vous ? » Se moqua le messager.

« Il suffit ! » Rugit Godric. « Reprenons calmement. Knut a décidé de frapper l'Ecosse pour lui rappeler son allégeance à sa couronne. Il me semble que c'est tout à fait légitime. Maintenant, la guerre est à vos portes et vous cherchez notre soutien. Je suis désolé, mais nous ne combattons pas les hommes, et votre souverain le sait. »

« Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui nous effraient. Ceux-là ne sont pas un problème. Ce sont les forces de l'ombre et de la nuit que nous ne pouvons frapper. »

« Allons, aucun souverain n'a jamais fait alliance avec les ténèbres. Et Knut ne sera sûrement pas le premier, sachant qu'il doit grandement sa couronne au clergé d'Angleterre. » Cracha Salazar avec un venin que Rowena ne lui connaissait pas.

« Le Danois, peut-être pas. Mais ses barons n'ont pas ses scrupules. Duncan a reçu des nouvelles du grand Nord. Ils rapatrient les Nobles exilés, et parmi eux, on prétend qu'un Seigneur Loup entraîne dans son sillage tous les démons des glaces. » Salazar et Godric se figèrent.

« Ils rappellent les Exilés. »

« Les bruits courent qu'ils attendent le fils Godwin qui serait gracié pour l'occasion. Vous savez, celui qui a défroqué une religieuse. Il paraîtrait que son frère jumeau qui s'est retiré sur ses terres du Lyonness après le procès reprendrait sa place de chien de l'Anglais. » Salazar se redressa et menaçait d'exploser, mais Godric posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Nous avons entendu votre message. Nous allons réunir nos lieutenants et décider de notre action. Si vous voulez bien vous restaurer, Blaise se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de vous. » Déclara Godric en raccompagnant le cavalier à la porte. Celui-ci voulut protester, mais les gargouillements de son estomac lui rappelèrent qu'il avait traversé la moitié du pays à la recherche de ces guerriers sans s'arrêter. Aussi suivit-il la blonde qui l'entraîna vers le feu de camp.

Godric laissa retomber la toile de jute, et se tourna vers Salazar. Celui-ci tremblait de colère.

« Comment peut-il espérer que nous allons leur porter secours alors qu'ils confondent tout ? »

« Ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous étions d'une transparence cristalline sur ce que nous sommes. »

« Je me demande parfois pourquoi nous nous épuisons pour eux, alors qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à nous accueillir. »

« Ne commence pas S'zar. » Soupira Godric. « De toute façon, nous ne changeons pas nos projets. Tu vas prendre la tête du convoi de réfugiés. Il y a un peu trop d'enfants et de femmes avec nous pour lancer toute la troupe dans la bataille. J'irai avec quelques hommes entraînés histoire de ne pas griller notre couverture et voir ce qu'il en est de ces guerriers démoniaques. Je t'avoue quand même être grandement surpris de ce qu'ils prétendent. »

« Tu veux parler du rappel de Sven ? » Godric hocha la tête.

« Entre autres… »

« Si tel est le cas, tu devrais t'occuper des réfugiés et moi des soldats. Et puis, je pourrais ainsi en profiter pour rétablir un semblant de couverture vis-à-vis des Anglais. Il serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous tous si nous ne nous reposions pas seulement sur les bien-faits des Normands et Bretons. »

« Tu crois vraiment que Knut, et surtout l'Eglise te laisseraient reprendre le pouvoir sur tes terres de Lyonness ? »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » Godric se laissa choir sur son fauteuil de campagne et posa les coudes sur la table. Son regard se fit vague et il taquina machinalement l'anneau à son sourcil.

« Je préférerais que tu ailles tout de même en Irlande. Le voyage doit se faire rapidement. Or, sans sorcier de l'eau et en cette saison, je doute que la traversée soit paisible. »

« Tu ne me dis pas le fond de ta pensée mon frère. »

« Suis-je transparent à ce point ? » Salazar se contenta de lui faire un sourire entendu. « Je veux que tu escortes Rowena. Quitte à l'assommer chaque fois qu'elle lèvera la tête de son lit. Je veux qu'elle quitte le combat, au moins le temps de sortir de sa seconde transformation. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle est bien assez grande pour savoir quand s'arrêter ! » Contesta Salazar.

« Nous en avons encore eu l'exemple aujourd'hui. » Le contra Godric. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi sinon plus qu'elle n'est pas raisonnable. Or, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la tuer à la tâche. »

« Je peux très bien choisir ma mort moi-même Guerrier-Mage ! » Gronda la jeune femme qui pénétra dans la tente en coup de vent, précédé de l'aigle noir qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de Salazar.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Sursautèrent les deux hommes.

« Très bien tenté le coup du sortilège d'étourdissement. Mais malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas le même métabolisme que les moldus. Maintenant, parlons stratégie… »

« Non, parlons survie. Tu vas retourner te coucher immédiatement, et demain, tu accompagneras le convoi pour l'Irlande. »

« M'as-tu bien regardée Godric ? » Demanda-t-elle le toisant de haut avec cette expression d'indifférence qui ne paraissait autre chose qu'hautaine et qu'il détestait tant. « Il est hors de question que j'aille me reposer en Irlande alors que les Unseelies sont en train de renforcer leurs forces et de s'allier à toutes les créatures que les hommes ont rejetées et qualifiées de ténébreuses. »

« Rowena, s'il-te-plait… » Commença Salazar en s'approchant d'elle.

« Laisse moi parler. Il est hors de question que je quitte le combat maintenant. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas en danger de mort, je suis juste en train de mûrir. Cela n'a en rien affaibli mes capacités de combat ou de jugement. »

« Au contraire, je crois que tu es trop fière pour te rendre compte de ta propre faiblesse. » Répliqua Salazar.

« Faiblesse ? » Elle avait vu rouge, et d'un mouvement qu'il ne vit pas, elle s'était glissée devant lui, avait saisit son bras, et d'un coup de rein, l'avait fait passer au-dessus de son épaule et le tenait à présent à terre, le talon appuyé sur sa trachée qu'elle menaçait d'écraser tout en faisant craquer son épaule et le bras qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

« Ça suffit, Femme, » rugit Godric tout en quittant son fauteuil et la regardant menaçant. « C'est un ordre, pas une prière. »

« Je ne t'ai pas prêté allégeance que je sache… » Il gifla la jeune fille qui lâcha Salazar et recula de deux pas. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue et essuya le sang qui avait perlé au coin de ses lèvres. « … Rien ne m'oblige à t'obéir. » Reprit-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre, mais qui trahissait sa colère. « Je suis aussi libre que le vent et rien, tu m'entends, rien ne me retiendra à nouveau prisonnière. Pas toi. Pas un autre être pensant que moi. Plus jamais ! »

Alors qu'elle tremblait de fureur, Godric s'était à nouveau approché d'elle. Elle s'était avancée, tapant de son index tendu sur son torse à chaque nouvelle exclamation. Alors qu'elle criait le mot jamais, il saisit son poignet et l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Les lèvres du guerrier s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle ne bougea plus, se figeant dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts. Son cœur se mit à battre comme un cheval au galop et des souvenirs qu'elle avait profondément enfouis remontèrent à la surface alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser face à son manque de résistance.

…_Je jure sur le feu, mon élément, les étoiles et la lune qui brillent sur cette nuit, que je n'aimerai plus jamais d'autre femme que toi. Dans cette vie, et dans toutes les autres…_

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. Répondant à sa terreur, le vent attaqua l'agresseur, et Godric la laissa s'échapper, sa joue entamée par une lame de vent. Elle perdit l'équilibre et fut rattrapée de justesse par Salazar. Elle tremblait. Rage, fureur, peur, terreur. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais ne trouvait pas de mot, aussi fut-ce Godric qui parla.

« Un tel champ de bataille n'est pas la place d'une femme. J'ai déjà perdu un être cher à cause de ces maudites transformations atlantes, je ne te perdrai pas toi aussi. Salazar t'escortera en Irlande où je viendrai vous retrouver quand tout sera éclairci. » Et sur ce, il leur tourna le dos.

« Tu ne comprends pas Godric. » Il se figea. « Tu ne pourras pas changer les choses si tu nous écartes pour nous protéger. Tu ne feras que faire de nous des cibles faciles pour ceux qui n'ont pas tes scrupules. Tu…»

Il n'écouta pas plus et quitta la tente.

Elle tendit désespérément la main vers lui, mais perdit connaissance.

* * *

Rowena se réveilla sous le heurt de la civière dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Autour d'elle des enfants couraient joyeusement, houspillés par leurs mères. En tête, elle put reconnaître la chevelure rousse d'Hengist. Elle se redressa et voulut sauter sur ses pieds, mais Salazar, sorti de nulle part, appuya sur ses épaules et la força à se rallonger.

« Nous serons au port avant la tombée de la nuit. Profite du repos qui t'ait accordé au lieu de lutter. »

« Que fais-tu ici alors que le combat est de l'autre côté de l'île ? » Gronda-t-elle.

« Moi au moins, je vois plus loin que mon orgueil et le bout de mon nez. »

« Qu'y a-t-il en Irlande qui justifierait nos présences ? »

« Des guerriers prêts à partir au combat mais attendant l'expérience de leurs chefs. » Il fit taire la jeune fille avec cette répartie. « Et puis Helga pourra s'occuper un peu de toi. Tu es toute pâle et rachitique. Si ton frère savait, je n'ose imaginer à quelle sauce il nous cuisinerait moi et Godric. » Rowena leva sa main au niveau de ses yeux et l'observa. Plus de veines bleutées que de couleur rosée de la vie. Sa peau saillait sur ses muscles endoloris et elle sentit son estomac qui criait famine. « Allez, je vais te chercher quelque chose à grignoter, mais après, c'est couchée jusqu'en Irlande. »

Elle ne répondit pas, et se laissa retomber sur la litière, essayant de se rappeler ce qui l'avait amenée dans cette position d'extrême faiblesse. Le désespoir s'abattit sur son cœur alors que le souvenir cuisant et brûlant des lèvres de Godric sur les siennes écrasait tous les autres.

Elle essaya d'oublier, mais même les yeux fermés, il revenait plus fort encore. Elle s'en voulait de se sentir dans cet état, de quelque part regretter la perte de ce contact humain, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Comme un vent qui vous assaille de tous côtés, cet instant brûlant semblait la frapper où qu'elle se tournât, et aux moments les plus inattendus. Pourquoi ? Ne cessait-elle de se demander. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi ? Pourquoi la pensée d'avoir perdu à jamais ce contact l'emplissait-elle d'une telle appréhension ? De quoi avait-elle le plus peur ? De la colère de Godric ou bien d'avoir à jamais perdu Geoffrey ?

Elle pensait à Godric, mais plus comme à une pensée abstraite, une force à affronter ou une contradiction à surmonter, comme un être de chair et de sang qui aurait touché chez elle ce qu'elle avait caché au plus profond, et pourrait l'aimer et la désirer. C'était une énigme sans visage, un symbole qu'elle ne parvenait plus à interpréter. La même sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée suite à sa promesse à Geoffrey.

Pourquoi penser au jeune homme de son enfance ne lui apportait-il aucune joie, pas plus que de penser à Godric ? Encore et encore elle se posait la question, et arrivait à cette conclusion troublante : Je ne les aime pas, je suis incapable d'aimer.

Aussi pénible qu'il lui était de formuler cette pensée, c'était la seule conclusion à laquelle elle arrivait. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais aimé personne. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait aimé Viviane, sa mère adoptive, mais c'était il y a longtemps et celle-ci était morte depuis bien des années. Peut-être tout amour était-il mort en elle quand celle-ci avait été tuée. Pourtant elle avait promis à Geoffrey…

Comme il était étrange de ne s'apercevoir de ce doux mensonge que maintenant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était souciée que de ses visions et de sa mission, qu'elle n'aimait plus rien ni personne, même pas elle… Ce que lui avait dit la Reine d'Avalon lors de la tentative ratée du réveil d'Arthur lui revint alors en mémoire : je voulais mourir, c'était pourquoi je préférais marcher parmi les hommes.

L'amour.

Pourquoi devait-il être aussi important alors qu'elle s'en était passé à part dans ses toutes jeunes années ? Pourquoi soudain celui-ci venait réveiller son cœur ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Et qu'était-il arrivé à cette agréable sensation de calme qu'elle avait éprouvée toutes ces années – cette sensation de sécurité et d'équité, l'impression de faire partie d'un plan caché qui se met méticuleusement en place… Où était-elle passée ?Les choses avaient-elles tant changé ? Ou bien ces sentiments n'avaient-ils été que fugaces sensations, plus proches du rêve que de la réalité ? C'était comme si par ce baiser, elle venait de se réveiller d'un rêve agréable pour se trouver replongée dans l'austère réalité. Etait-ce un rêve ? Avait-elle tout imaginé, poussée par la solitude et la mélancolie ?Godric était bien réel. Rowena entendait encore son nom sur ses lèvres, sentait ses doigts sur son visage, la chaleur de ses bras autour de son corps. C'était réel, mais était-ce l'amour ?Si ce l'était, cela ne suffisait pas.

Ces derniers mots, lors de leur séparation, lui revenaient, cuisant dans leur désespoir. Cela ne suffit pas ! L'amour n'avait jamais suffi. Il n'avait pas empêché Viviane de mourir ; il n'avait pas empêché cette guerre atroce qui avait emporté son village ; il n'avait pas empêché les survivants de l'Atlantide de s'entredéchirer parce qu'ils ne voulaient accepter leur perte… Pour autant qu'elle le sache, l'amour n'avait jamais sauvé quiconque de l'angoisse de vivre, même pour un instant.Etait-ce parce qu'elle était tourmentée, et lasse de son tourment, lasse de chercher, lasse de cette sensation de vide et de solitude, sentiment que sa vie n'avait plus de sens si elle déposait les armes ? Etait-ce cela ?Comme un oiseau enfermé dans une cage qui se jette aveuglément contre les barreaux, Rowena se débattait pour comprendre la pitoyable confusion de ses pensées et de ses émotions, mais elle ne faisait que se heurter au silence et à l'indifférence. Ses questions demeuraient sans réponse. « Il suffit de croire » lui avait l'homme de ses visions. « On ne nous demande pas de comprendre, seulement de croire. » Croyait-il assez ? Et quand la mort s'abattra sur lui au moment où il l'attendra le moins, croira-t-il encore ? Et elle, croira-t-elle en lui alors qu'il la laissera seule et lui brisera encore une fois le cœur ? Mieux valait ne croire en rien ni en personne… Conclusion qui avait tout le réconfort du tombeau.

« Tu as l'air bien sombre, petite fille. » Déclara Salazar alors qu'ils approchaient enfin des falaises et du petit port de pêche où les attendait bien cachée aux yeux des habitants de l'île des Forts, la flottille normande qui les mènera au Refuge.

« Comment fais-tu pour deviner mon état d'esprit à travers mon masque de discipline Atlante. »

« Peut-être parce que je suis aussi inquiet que toi, si ce n'est plus. »

« Godric est fou de nous avoir renvoyés. Il a brisé la trinité… »

« Je m'inquiète pour lui, mais aussi pour Sven. » Murmura Salazar. Rowena se figea, il ne parlait jamais ou presque de son frère. Elle savait qu'il était vivant, car certaines nuits de pleine lune, Salazar semblait se débattre contre le loup et les pulsions de son jumeau.

« Que ne m'avez-vous pas dit ? Salazar, parle-moi. Que vous a dit le messager ? »

« Je… » Elle se tourna sur la selle, et prit le visage de Salazar entre ses mains, plongeant son regard bleu gris dans le regard émeraude, résultant de leur échange physique. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit vague et elle recula, semblant encaisser un coup sur l'épaule, et tombant de cheval.

« Rowena ! »

« S'zar, il faut… Il faut partir le rejoindre ! » S'écria-t-elle paniquée tout en se précipitant sur la route par laquelle ils étaient arrivés au port.

« Rowena, attends ! Qu'as-tu vu ? » Appela-t-il.

« J'ai vu la bataille, j'ai vu la lune, haute et ronde dans le ciel. J'ai vu la brume et le froid mortel des marcheurs de la nuit. J'ai vu les Unseelies et bien d'autres créatures plus effrayantes encore. Et j'ai vu le Seigneur Loup trancher la tête des Dragons de Fort. » Cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Le sang de Salazar se figea. Les Dragons de Fort décapités signifiaient la chute des royaumes humains de la Grande Bretagne. Il avait beau les détester, il les préférait encore à la domination des créatures de la nuit. Sans attendre, il fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et rattrapa Rowena au galop, l'attrapant par la taille et la forçant à chevaucher avec lui.

« Salazar, lâche moi nous n'arriverons… »

« La pleine lune n'est que dans trois jours. Aie confiance en notre ami et garde tes forces pour le véritable combat. » Elle cessa de se débattre et reprit son calme. Salazar avait raison. Elle était encore faible, et le danger était réel. Un carrefour s'était dévoilé et elle avait failli le manquer. Quelle ligne allait-elle suivre ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais espérait faire le meilleur choix, comme toujours.

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur**

Encore un chapitre pas facile à sortir – regarde le dernier chapitre, bouah ! sauvés de justesse, j'avais dit 6 mois sans chapitres envoyé en correction, c'est l'arrêt. Ouf !

Bon ça ne lui enlève pas ses défauts qui sont à mon avis généraux à cette fic. Elle traîne en longueur et n'est sans doute pas captivant… Enfin quand même la guerre on est en plein dedans. Et qui dit guerre dit destruction, qui dit destruction, dit reconstruction, et pour les Fondateurs : grin :

Bon vu qu'en ce moment j'ai fait pendant 3 mois du 55hà 70h/semaines au boulot – samedi et dimanche bossés - je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre de chapitre rapidement. Je m'en excuse, du fond de ma cuve de méthanier d'où je n'ai pu me tirer qu'avec un séjour pas très joyeux aux urgences espagnoles.

Pas de suggestion musicale. Par contre, j'ai déjà trouvé pour le prochain chapitre dont la première version est en correction ;p

En espérant ne pas trop vous avoir déçus.

**Réponse aux reviews FFNET**

**Alpo – **Merci, tout n'es pas beau dans le chapitre 18 et ce qui arrive va même être franchement moche, mais j'espère maintenir un équilibre global sur la fiction.

**Alana - **Le mystère des fondateurs, c'ests fait exprès pour être très obscur ;p

**Didi – **Lol merci pour cette review, ça veut dire qu'avec 6 mois de retard, je te fête ton anniversaire. Ou alors je te fête des 17 ans et demi en avance. Tu prends ce que tu préfères !

**Nelja - **Effectivement, j'ai des versions corrigées que j'ai oublié de mettre à jour où la faute n'apparaît plus. Quant à la différence d'âge Viviane Lily, c'est fait exprès. Viviane physiquement ne vieillit pas, à cause d'un sang atlante très pur, d'où sa moquerie vis-à-vis de Lily qui elle vieillit. Et puis si tu connais Higlhander, tu as une autre réponse pour Viviane.

**Volubilys (8) – **Il me semble qu'on en a pas mal discuté par mail interposé mais c'est pour ceux qui se posent les mêmes questions sans oser demander. 1) merci pour le travail de recherche, malheureusement bien incomplet. Je compte bien me rattraper lors de la relecture que j'ai entamée grâce à certaines de tes remarques et à d'autres de Tsunamie. Je vais essayer de remettre à jour les premiers chapitres très bientôt, voir les republier à part histoire de capter de nouveaux lecteurs mais nan j'suis pas accro aux reviews, même pas vrai . 2) Rowan a l'air plus âgée que la réalité et c'est voulu, c'est une petite surdouée assoiffée de connaissance. 3) Effectivement, mes chapitres deviennent trop longs au bout d'un moment, voir très obscurs et demandant souvent relecture pour bien tout avaler… C'est un problème de ma plume, ou une réussite, puisque tout ce qui est caché dans les premiers chapitres ne sera révélé que par la suite.

**Angharrad – **19 Mai 2005


	24. La Chute en Plein vol

**Au Temps des Légendes **

**Chapitre 20 : La Chute en Plein vol**

_« Nombreuses sont les théories en ce qui concerne les associations magiques et les cercles de Magie. On parle de quatre pour les quatre éléments. Mais à mesure que nous nous écartons de l'Europe et du Moyen Âge, on parle de 5 éléments, le bois et le métal remplaçant la terre, ou l'éther faisant son apparition. On parle de 5 branches pour le pentagramme des Nécromants, associé de nos jours à la magie noire et au satanisme, mais aussi des 6 branches de l'étoile de David. On parle encore de 7, le nombre magique par excellence, qu'il s'agisse des 7 vertus ou des 7 péchés capitaux. _

_Mais on oublie bien trop souvent l'origine celte du monde invisible et le simple mais puissant pouvoir des trois incarné par le Triskel. Plus stable que 4, plus complémentaire que 5, moins divisé que 6 et plus uni que 7, c'est vers trois que tendait notre équilibre magique et qui fit que c'est toujours à 3 que nous agîmes. »_

Rowena Serdaigle « Chroniques Faëriennes de l'an Mille »

_Suggestion musicale : « piste 03 » CD Gladiator Soundtrack_

Salazar et Rowena avaient voyagé nuit et jour pour rejoindre le champ de bataille. Le Mage de guerre avait imposé à la jeune femme des périodes régulières de repos, mais l'inquiétude de celle-ci avait fini par le gagner, et ils chevauchaient à présent aussi vite que le vent les poussait vers le combat.

Ils arrivèrent sur les derniers remparts de colline entourant la pleine de Stirling alors que le soleil du troisième jour touchait l'horizon.

« Enfin ! » Soupira la jeune femme se laissant tomber de la selle et se précipitant vers la bataille en contrebas, sa cape flottant déjà derrière elle.

« Rowena attends ! » Cria Salazar en la rattrapant par le poignet.

« Tu vois bien qu'il reste peu de temps. »

« Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi nous sommes là et ce que tu vas faire. »

« Mais me battre voyons ! »

« Te battre pour quoi ? Regarde bien le champ de bataille. Des humains, des rois qui se font la guéguerre et font le jeu des Unseelies qui vont en profiter pour les transformer au mieux, les décimer au pire ? Mais pour nous. Quel est l'enjeu de cette bataille ? » Rowena resta interdite quelques secondes, ses yeux allant frénétiquement de la bataille à Salazar. Elle réalisa ce que Salazar sous-entendait alors que la bannière anglaise s'élevait autour d'un groupe de chevaliers.

« Godric et nos amis comptent. Nous ne sommes pas prêts pour contrer une telle offensive Unseelie, et aussi bien toi que moi risquons de nous faire reconnaître par d'anciennes connaissances. »

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. Le moins de sang possible, nous n'affichons pas de couleur, et une fois les autres trouvés, nous dégageons. »

« Je… »

« Rowena ! » Gronda Salazar. Elle plongea dans son regard émeraude. Celui-ci brillait et elle pouvait y voir les reflets de la lune, ronde et brillante. Il tremblait légèrement, et semblait prêt à bondir au moindre accroc. Elle hocha simplement la tête. Les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moment. Et la vengeance n'avait jamais été son apanage.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tiens pas à mourir avant d'avoir accompli quelque chose pour les Faëriens. Quant à toi, ne fait rien de stupide, et surtout pas une fois la nuit tombée. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Surpris, il recula vivement et dévisagea la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait déjà tourné les talons et toutes ailes déployées, elle avait quitté la colline et effectuait un premier tour de reconnaissance avant de plonger dans la foule de soldats.

OooOooO

Godric était posté avec ses hommes entre deux bataillons de cavaliers. Il comprenait qu'on l'ait assigné à la cavalerie, après tout, il était l'un des rares de l'armée écossaise à posséder son propre cheval. Mais il ne comprenait pas le fait qu'on l'ait laissé au milieu de ses propres hommes.

Si Duncan l'avait écouté sérieusement lors de leurs entrevues une année plus tôt, il aurait dû comprendre l'intérêt de les disperser sur le champ de bataille. A moins que…

« Vous avez des pensées bien sombres, » lui fit remarquer un de ses lieutenants à qui on avait trouvé une vieille jument pour chevaucher.

« Cela se voit tant que ça ? » Marmonna Godric.

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de faire tourner votre anneau au sourcil. » Répondit l'homme d'âge mûr en se grattant lui-même le nez. De la sueur perlait également de son front, et ce n'était sûrement pas dû à la chaleur.

« Crois-tu que j'ai tort, de me mêler des batailles des hommes ? » Demanda soudainement Godric.

« Les batailles des hommes ? » Répéta le guerrier. « Je ne comprends pas, ne sommes-nous pas vous et moi des hommes ? »

Godric sourit chaleureusement et ferma les yeux se concentrant sur le combat. Le doute avait quitté son esprit, grâce à cette simple réponse. Au loin les cris de guerre anglais avaient de nouveau inondé la plaine. La trêve nocturne n'était pas pour ce soir et la lune, ronde et pleine, illuminerait les guerriers.

OooOooO

Un rapide coup d'aile l'avait menée au niveau des nuages, et jouant avec le soleil couchant elle espéra passer à peu près inaperçue, et jouant sur la perspective, Raven voletant quelques mètres sous elle.

Ce qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas. Les deux armées semblaient bien plus préparées que le messager ne l'avait laissé entendre. La bataille faisait rage, et les soldats ne semblaient pas prêts de respecter la trêve nocturne. Elle laissa son regard courir sur la plaine, mais ne trouva pas les étincelles magiques qu'elle aurait espéré. Et d'aussi haut, elle ne reconnaissait nulle part les couleurs de ses compagnons. Aussi dut-elle se résoudre à plonger dans la terre et le combat.

Elle courut longtemps à travers le champ de bataille, évitant les flèches, les estocades et les lances perdues. Elle n'était pas là pour se battre, et son cristal atlante le lui confirmait, n'ayant pas pris la forme de dague familière. Elle filait donc, évitant de se mêler au combat, mais dans une bataille où l'ombre menaçait, ses instincts de l'époque du Vol des Dragons reprenaient le dessus. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas voulu tirer les armes, elle eut à défendre sa vie et faire couler le sang.

« Anglais ou Écossais ! » Appela un guerrier dont les couleurs n'étaient pas plus affichées que celles de la jeune femme, tous deux totalement cachés par leurs capes.

« Qui es-tu pour exiger savoir ? » Répondit-elle en faisant attention à prendre le même accent que l'homme.

« Ah, un messager ou éclaireur, intéressant. Voyons voir quel visage se cache sous cette cape. » Elle n'eut que le temps d'esquisser son geste de recul alors qu'il se précipitait sur elle, n'offrant que sa capuche à la lame dentée et acérée. Celle-ci nettement tranchée en deux retomba de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme qui fixa le guerrier avec intensité.

« Ce visage. Voilà bien une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver sur ce champ de bataille. Mon roi et mon père vont être ravis. Et je ne parle même pas du plaisir que je vais avoir à te rosser avant de t'amener devant eux. » Railla l'homme avant que sa propre cape ne se dégrafe et s'envole sous une rafale violente de vent.

« Sven ! » Hoqueta la jeune femme, reconnaissant dans ce visage couturé de cicatrices les traits familiers de Salazar. Mais si celui-ci aurait pu choisir de modifier son apparence plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà par son échange avec Rowena, il ne pouvait plus toucher à certains traits, et notamment plus ses yeux. Et les yeux de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle étaient d'un bleu saphir à faire pâlir les trésors de la couronne.

« Oh, ainsi donc la petite garce d'Angleterre se souvient du pauvre Sven. Etonnant. Je ne pensais pas vous avoir marquée à ce point, vu le peu d'attention que vous m'avez témoigné suite à l'attaque de l'Abbaye et lors de mon procès. »

« Allons, » commença-t-elle, mais la lueur malsaine qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux alors qu'elle ne démentait pas l'identité qu'il lui prêtait l'empêcha de s'expliquer. Il leva la main et la lourde hache s'abattit. Rowena avait esquivé juste assez vite pour que seule sa cape soit attrapée par la double lame.

« Oh, mais c'est que la petite sait bien éviter les coups. Sait-elle aussi bien les encaisser ? » Accompagnant sa parole du geste, il arracha avec une force effrayante la hache du sol. Rowena se baissa pour la laisser passer au-dessus de sa tête, mais fut frappée du poing nu du jeune homme en plein ventre. Elle recula sur quelques mètres, puis s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé. Mais il ne lui accorda pas de répit, et délaissant sa hache pour un combat à mains nues, il s'abattit sur la jeune femme sans aucune retenue.

« Au fait, le noir ne te va pas du tout. » Railla-t-il alors qu'il lui assénait un coup d'une puissance à déraciner un arbre. Rowena était à terre, allongée sur le côté, tremblante et haletante. Elle avait encaissé la plupart des coups sans avoir pu esquisser un geste, ni se concentrer suffisamment pour lancer un quelconque sortilège. De toute façon, le sang battant maintenant à ses tempes l'en dissuadait, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise.

« Quel dommage, j'attendais mieux de vous Princesse. » Soupira le géant qui semblait encore plus puissant alors que la pleine lune ne tarderait plus à se lever. « Tant pis, je n'ai plus qu'à vous amener à Père et à notre Roi avant la nuit si je ne veux pas qu'on me reproche à nouveau ma double nature. » Déclara-t-il tout en ramassant l'arme qu'il avait abandonnée.

« Il est tellement plus facile de lutter contre les blessés alors que ton pouvoir est lui-même en train d'augmenter. Tu n'étais pourtant pas ainsi mon frère. » Sven leva le regard vers celui qui s'était interposé entre la Princesse et lui. Salazar, était déjà à genoux et tendait la main à Rowena. Celle-ci regarda cette main avec une expression témoignant de sa lutte intérieure, et après avoir caressé l'idée de refuser, elle la prit et le laissa la remettre sur pieds. Elle oscilla quelques secondes, puis inspira profondément et cessa de trembler pour reprendre une posture défensive.

« Uho, voici donc le chevalier servant de la belle en détresse. Peut-être nos Pères ne se sont-ils pas trompés en vous fiançant. Vous semblez bien unis, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir fuit alors que le pouvoir vous était offert, pour peu que vous ayez la patience de l'attendre ? Ah, mais j'oubliais, suis-je bête, les méchants Unseelies prenaient les armes et les gentils Seelies avaient besoin de vos pouvoirs. » Se moqua-t-il. Rowena allait riposter, mais Salazar la fit taire, lui barrant le chemin de son bras tendu.

« Sven n'oublie pas que tu fais partie de la garde rapprochée du Roi ! » Appela un cavalier sur la butte au pied de laquelle Rowena avait roulé. « Et que fais-tu à défendre ce… Slanzar ! » Sursauta le vieux guerrier dont le heaume tomba alors qu'il évitait une lance ennemie, dévoilant le Comte Godwin de Essex.

Salazar se figea et leva lentement les yeux vers son père. Le guerrier d'âge mûr le dévisagea, cherchant la faille dans l'expression de son fils, puis son regard se porta sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Instinctivement, Salazar se dressa de toute sa hauteur et s'interposa pour la dissimuler. Mais il était trop tard, car un autre cavalier avait surgit.

« Impossible. » Murmura Godwin détaillant celle qu'il prit au premier abord pour une messagère. Mais la tenue si particulière et reconnaissable entre mille trahissait l'identité que ses traits modifiés et les cheveux noirs auraient dû protéger. « Kieran le Noir… » souffla-t-il alors que le Roi Knut, son épée ensanglantée à la main arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Voyons Godwin. Rowana ne peut pas être ici, ce serait stupide de sa part que de se trouver sur le même champ de bataille que nous et … » Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, son regard se posant sur la jeune femme qui leva sa dague à hauteur de ses yeux. Mais comme pour Godwin, sa tenue, et ne serait-ce que la présence d'une femme au cœur d'une telle tourmente suffit à confirmer son identité.

« Et maudites soient ton imprudence et mon impulsivité à faire confiance aveuglément à une demi-vision. » Maugréa Salazar. Rowena roula des yeux et avait une réplique bien acerbe sur le bout de la langue qui lui fut arrachée par Sven.

« Mais qui est le plus imprudent de vous deux, mon cher frère. Celui qui émet l'idée, ou celui qui la suit ? » Se moqua Sven. Rowena allait parler, mais Salazar lui saisit la main et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Souviens toi pourquoi nous sommes venus. Je vais les occuper, toi pendant ce temps retrouve les et enfuyez-vous. »

« S'zar tu ne… »

« Pour une fois ne discute pas et fais ce qu'on te dit ! » Et sans attendre plus, il se précipita vers Sven tout en provoquant la sortie de deux jets d'eau dans les pattes des chevaux, forçant les deux cavaliers à lutter avec leurs montures pour ne pas être désarçonnés. Rowena, suivit l'ordre de son compagnon, et d'un saut en arrière, elle prit plusieurs mètres de recul, ramassa une cape à un cadavre et disparut à nouveau dans le champ de bataille.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir m'échapper ainsi ma fille. » Cria Knut qui avait tant bien que mal récupéré la maîtrise de son cheval. « Sven, rattrape la ! » Rugit le danois.

« Tu as entendu le Roi. J'aimerais cependant pas être à ta place. Oh mais attends, j'y ai été à ta place, même que j'ai été exilé pour toi. Bon courage avec le vieux ! » Et sans plus de discours, Sven s'écartant de son frère et humant l'air tel un prédateur, partit dans la direction opposée à celle du roi, un sourire carnassier étirant son visage.

Salazar voulut le suivre, mais fut arrêté par la lance de Godwin qui se ficha à ses pieds.

« Ne me force pas à lever la main sur toi alors que tout ce que je veux, de même que notre souverain, c'est comprendre et pardonner. » Déclara le Comte, arrêtant sa monture près de la lance qu'il déterra avant de descendre de cheval et d'affronter le regard émeraude du cadet des jumeaux.

OooOooO

La nuit ne tarderait plus, et la fatigue des derniers jours semblait s'abattre avec une violence inattendue sur le clan écossais. Ils étaient pourtant sur leur terrain, avaient bénéficié du soutien de ceux qu'on appelait les Seelies alors que le conseil Druidique de Grande Bretagne semblait une fois de plus être resté sur sa position d'instigateur de conflit mais non participant. Alors pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment tiraillait-il les entrailles de Godric.

Habituellement, il l'associait à l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Helga et Rowena, quand toutes deux participaient au combat. Mais l'une s'était depuis deux ans retirée en Irlande où elle avait fondé un refuge pour les victimes et égarés qui ne voulaient prendre les armes contre les Unseelies, et la seconde était en route pour le-dit Refuge. Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

Soudain Godric leva les yeux vers le ciel et la lune. Ronde et pleine, elle était encore dissimulée par la lumière rasante du soleil, mais bientôt illuminerait de sa clarté la nuit sans nuage qui s'annonçait. Et avec elle, s'éveilleraient plus puissants que jamais les marcheurs de la nuit, associés aux Loups. Et comme pour confirmer cette pensée glaciale, les premières créatures, trop sûres d'elles, s'étaient révélées sur le champ de bataille.

Sans attendre que les derniers rayons de soleil aient disparu derrière le relief des premières collines des Highlands, la brume, humide et porteuse de cette odeur si particulière d'humus et de chair en décomposition ne trompait que ceux qui ne les avaient jamais rencontrés. Les marcheurs de la nuit attaquèrent les premiers.

« Rassemblez-vous, en cercle de défense ! » Ordonna Godric à certains de ses compagnons qu'il aperçut non loin de lui. Les trois jeunes se mirent dos à dos les uns contre les autres et ramassèrent les boucliers ronds de bois qu'ils trouvèrent sur le sol. Ils levèrent leurs épées selon différents angles, respectant la formation de combat à trois lames. Godric se détourna d'eux. Ils s'en sortiraient, d'autres auraient plus besoin de lui.

Un cri suraigu déchira le ciel, balayant le champ de bataille. Le guerrier leva vivement la tête tout en se bouchant avec peine les oreilles. Là-haut, leurs ailes sombres déployées, un escadron de Banshees quadrillait le terrain. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, à peine une dizaine et ne faisait pas trop de dégâts. Il remercia intérieurement Rowena d'avoir une fois de plus par ses gaffes démonté une menace potentielle.

Son cœur se serra. Si la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'était trouvée avec Salazar à ses côtés, elle aurait quitté son poste et aurait déchaîné une véritable tempête sur ces oiseaux de mauvais augure. Mais elle n'était pas là, bien que le vent se soit mis à souffler plus fort depuis quelques instants. Bah, les Archers seraient bien assez malins pour voir la menace.

« Humain, ton sang a un parfum de toute saveur. Tu seras le premier à tomber sous mes crocs ce soir. » Déclara un Marcheur, toutes griffes et crocs sortis, qui se plaça face à Godric.

« Présomptueux que tu es. D'autres avant toi s'y sont cassés les dents. » Répondit en haussant les sourcils le Mage de guerre, prenant son épée à deux mains et levant sa garde au niveau de son visage.

« A d'autres humain. » Et sur ce, la créature se jeta sur Godric les griffes en avant. Le sorcier se baissa légèrement et au moment où le monstre était à sa hauteur, se décala d'un pas de côté, et laissa sa lame glisser le long du corps de la créature.

« Beaux réflexes, Humain. Mais ce n'est pas quelques côtes cassées qui me tueront. » Grogna la créature qui se maintint debout, la main posée sur la plaie béante. Godric ne daigna plus lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il se contenta de faire claquer ses doigts. Il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendres là où quelques secondes plus tôt s'était tenu un Marcheur de la Nuit.

Depuis le temps qu'il les combattait et avec le feu pour allié, Godric avait eu de nombreuses occasions pour développer sa technique, propre, efficace et expéditive en plus d'être impressionnante pour ceux qui l'observaient. Malheureusement, les Marcheurs n'étaient pas les seuls adversaires du jour, et la lune grimpante transforma des soldats discrets en créatures farouches et assoiffées de sang.

Un nouveau cri couvrit les clameurs du combat, lugubre, semblant monter des profondeurs même des ténèbres qui s'étaient abattues sur la bataille. Les combattants humains s'arrêtèrent pour écouter le nouvel appel, les créatures quant à elles dressèrent l'oreille avant de chacune à leur tour lever leurs armes – qu'elles soient de chair ou d'acier – et répondirent en un chant à vous glacer le sang.

Godric arracha son épée qu'il avait enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur du gobelin et se redressa. Ses sens étaient en éveil et de toute sa hauteur il pouvait balayer le terrain. Autour de lui, les hommes se recroquevillaient, serrant un peu plus leurs boucliers contre eux.

« Montjoie ! » Cria Godric en un cri renforcé par un Sonorus qui lui permit de couvrir le bourdonnement sourd auquel avaient donné naissance l'éveil des Unseelies. Il se baissa pour ramasser un bouclier fendu qu'il attacha à son bras gauche. « Que trépasse si je faiblis ! » Continua-t-il. Et appuyant ses paroles, il se mit à taper en rythme la garde de son épée contre le cercle de métal du bouclier.

Les Montjoies, et Godric, s'élevèrent de plusieurs endroits au milieu des soldats. Si le Mage de Guerre n'avait été aussi concentré sur la bataille, il aurait reconnu les appels de ses compagnons qu'il supposait au loin. Mais rien ne lui importait plus que le rythme de son épée contre son bouclier, qui devint le rythme de ses jambes le portant vers le combat. D'autres le suivirent, revigorés par son appel et son cri de guerre. Alors que son épée flamboyante s'abattait sur le premier démon, les hommes avaient repris les armes.

C'est sans hésiter que Godric se précipita auprès des plus faibles, pourfendant et trucidant de son épée de feu les créatures assoiffées de sang. Il aurait pu être lui même aveuglé par la soif du combat, se transformant lui même en ce que Rowena appelait Berserker, mais la main que posa le guerrier écossais au milieu d'une accalmie lui éclaircit les idées.

« Tu as tenu ta promesse Paladin. Tu as même fait plus puisque tu as redonné courage à nos hommes alors que les ténèbres s'abattaient. Et plus encore, tu viens de me sauver de la gueule de ce monstre. »

Godric cligna des yeux et reconnut Duncan, le souverain Écossais dont il tenait la main après l'avoir aidé à se relever. Entre eux, le corps encore agité de spasmes d'un loup-garou. Celui-ci poussa son dernier râle et s'immobilisa. Il retrouva sous les yeux ébahis du souverain sa forme humaine.

« Par les puissances, un homme. C'était un homme. Mais alors. »

« Je ne vous ai pas menti, il y a de cela un an quand je vous ai proposé mes services contre les créatures des récits anciens. »

« Je te dois la vie, Ami. Et plus encore pour ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois. Si nous en sortons vivant toi et moi de cette nuit, je te promets de confier à ta garde et celle de tes compagnons les terres dont tu pourras contrôler les créatures. » Déclara le Roi Ecossais.

« Je me souviendrai de votre promesse Majesté. Mais par pitié, sonnez la retraite car ce lieu n'est point fait pour les combattants humains. »

« Reculer devant les anglais ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! »

« Ouvrez les yeux Duncan ! Anglais ou Écossais, vous êtes tous des cibles pour les Unseelies. » Gronda Godric, et comme faisant écho à ses paroles, un jeune soldat anglais roula au pied de la butte et se redressa tout tremblant, une main sur son épaule déchirée par un coup de griffe. L'homme loup aux yeux de saphir le dévisageait les babines rouges de sang.

« Pas… L'oiseau noir… » Grogna le loup détournant le regard du jeune éclaireur qu'il avait suivit jusque là. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Godric se précipita vers l'adolescent et se figea remarquant qu'il portait des vêtements de cuir sombre et avait les cheveux attachés d'un ruban de cuir comme le faisait Rowena. « Mais … oiseau quand même. »

Le cri du garçon fit détaller Duncan alors que Godric épée à la main se précipitait pour attaquer le loup. Il le frappa de l'épaule et entraîné par l'élan parvint à l'arracher à sa victime.

Surpris, le loup s'ébroua et secoua la tête avant de se redresser et de faire face au guerrier au sourcil percé. Il inspira profondément, et son visage animal sembla sourire. « Ah… frère… mais… Row d'abord… » Et sans lui accorder plus d'attention, il se détourna et disparut avant que Godric ait pu esquisser un geste, ni voir dans quelle direction il s'était élancé.

Ses instincts avaient de toute façon pris le dessus sur sa réflexion. Et déjà, il se trouvait agenouillé auprès du garçon tout de cuir vêtu.

« Ne bouge pas gamin, je vais te… »

« Pas mourir… Je dois… Ramener l'enfant des vents… à son peuple… Rowanaaahhh… » Il cracha une gerbe de sang d'un rouge sombre et s'éteignit. Godric resta interdit face au cadavre quelques secondes, le temps que son cerveau ne se remette à fonctionner et que tout se mette en place.

Des étincelles bleues et cuivrées s'élevèrent à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle était venue se battre. Et les loups étaient après elle. Non pas les loups, mais un seul, et le plus terrible, son propre frère.

OooOooO

Rowena avait couru à en perdre haleine aussi loin que ses jambes l'avait portée à travers le combat. Elle avait toujours cru posséder le calme qui faisait d'elle plus qu'une guerrière, un assassin. Mais savoir Knut à ses trousses et la possibilité d'être à nouveau enfermée à la cour d'Angleterre proche avaient brisé tout contrôle qu'elle aurait pu exercer sur elle-même, et la panique l'avait submergée.

Elle aurait pu s'envoler, mais un cri de Raven l'en avait dissuadée, voyant les Banshees voler au-dessus de champ de bataille. Dans son état de panique et de faiblesse, elle ne pouvait risquer un affrontement aérien. Elle aurait pu courir vite et loin des combats, mais elle avait couru en aveugle, et vers le cœur de la guerre.

Et alors que le sang battait à ses tempes et qu'elle reconnaissait les premiers signes d'une crise post-métamorphose, elle se trouva perdue avec quelques soldats anglais et guerriers écossais, entourés de marcheurs, loups et d'autres créatures plus dangereuses encore.

« Ne reculez pas ! » Cria-t-elle alors que les Loups se révélaient au milieu des autres, acclamant l'arrivée de la Lune, et le mâle dominant qui avait le premier salué leur compagne. « Ne leur faites pas le plaisir de leur montrer que vous avez peur. » Mais ses mots ne semblaient pas pouvoir couvrir le grondement sourd et étouffant du réveil des Unseelies. Quand tout à coup, au-dessus de tout retentit un rugissement qui lui rappela le cri du Griffon.

« Montjoie ! Que Trépasse si je faiblis ! » et le tambourinement d'une épée sur un bouclier.

« Godric. » Balbutia un sorcier qui s'était retrouvé isolé en même temps que Rowena. Celle-ci sentit son cœur se serrer, elle était venue pour le sauver, et c'était lui, qui d'un simple cri, était en train de redonner courage à tous. « Montjoie ! » Hurla le sorcier tout en se redressant et tapant à son tour son bouclier de son épée. « Pour les Humains et les Seelies, tous avec Godric ! » Psalmodia-t-il tout en reprenant le rythme qui lui parvenait au-dessus.

Et voyant ce garçon qui n'affichait aucune couleur se dresser face aux démons, les soldats et guerrier se relevèrent, et s'armant de leurs armes éméchées et de leurs boucliers brisés, ils se mirent eux aussi à jouer cette marche guerrière. Et Rowena, fascinée les regarda s'élancer vers les créatures qui avaient cessé de bouger, perturbées par la réponse des hommes.

Oubliant le sang qui battait à ses tempes, la panique et la fatigue, Rowena porta la main à son cou et détacha du torque doré la larme Atlante qui l'accompagnait depuis sa naissance. Celle-ci brilla quelques instants au creux de son poing fermé avant de prendre la forme de lame qui était l'arme de Kieran le Sombre. Et sans attendre la fin du chant, elle se jeta accompagnée de Raven vers les créatures.

Elle combattit tant que faire se put, et ne stoppa sa danse mortelle qu'arrêtée par une main humaine.

« Rowana fuyons… » Elle sembla sortir de transe et reconnut le visage rouge, recouvert de sang du roi Knut. Elle cligna des yeux, et sursauta, le visage était intact.

« Laissez moi. » Cria-t-elle en s'arrachant à sa poigne.

« Je ne laisserai pas celle à qui j'ai promis la couronne, mon héritage et qui transmettra ma gloire au génération…» Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase, tombant à la renverse aux pieds de la jeune femme.

« Roh… raté l'oiseau… tué le roi… Pas grave… Mangerai l'oiseau maintenant… Aime le sang d'Avalon. »

« Sven… » Souffla Rowena reconnaissant le regard saphir au milieu du visage animal déformé par la soif de sang.

« Ouuuiii ! Maintenant… Meurs ! » Et accompagnant son cri, il sauta au-dessus du corps d'apparence inconscient de son souverain. Seulement d'apparence, car il saisit le lambeau de cape qui était encore attaché au cou de Sven le Loup, l'étranglant et le coupant dans son mouvement.

« Tu ne lui feras pas de mal, c'est un ordre de ton souverain. » Cria-t-il. Sven tomba sur le dos avec un cri plus animal qu'humain mais se remit immédiatement sur pattes et grondant, dévoilant ses dents à travers ses babines écumantes, il se tourna vers le Roi à terre.

« Pas de roi… Seulement le dominant… et la Lune… » Râla-t-il donnant un coup de mâchoire vers sa compagne nocturne. « Les Rois… meurent… » Hurla-t-il en sautant vers le Roi.

« Knut ! » Cria Rowena en tendant la main vers celui qui se croyait son père.

« Pas si je suis là pour t'en empêcher ! » Cria Salazar dont la lance se planta entre le Roi et l'animal.

« Frère… Alors… je mange l'oiseau… » Et se faisant demi-tour, il se tourna vers Rowena qui était tombée à genoux, l'adrénaline ne faisant plus effet pour contrer sa faiblesse croissante. Elle leva le bras pour se cacher les yeux, mais une boule de feu repoussa une nouvelle fois Sven qui roula à plusieurs mètres.

« Rowena Chérie, il va vraiment falloir que je t'enferme si je veux arrêter de me faire des cheveux blancs pour toi. » Déclara le Mage de guerre agenouillé devant la jeune fille.

« Godric ! » S'exclama-t-elle, se jetant dans ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

« Et là doucement. » Murmura-t-il avec une grimace. Elle s'écarta, le rouge aux joues et s'aperçut qu'il était à peine en meilleur état qu'elle. Il avait manifestement une épaule disloquée, et le sang qui coulait tachait sa main alors qu'il se relevait et encaissait l'attaque du loup, témoignant d'une blessure plus grave encore.

« Godric ! » Appela Salazar.

« Protège-les idiot ! » Rugit le guerrier aux prises avec le loup qui semblait gagner en force et rage à mesure qu'il encaissait les coups de son frère. Salazar allait répliquer, mais d'autres loups, certes moins impressionnants que Sven, car totalement transformés en animal, s'étaient approchés et les encerclaient à présent. Rowena s'était relevée tant bien que mal, et se tenait sur ses jambes tremblantes face à la menace, devant son père.

Le combat reprit de plus belle, l'élémentaire du vent et celui de l'eau puisant jusque dans leurs dernières limites pour maintenir un cercle de défense autour d'eux et des survivants qu'ils croisaient tout en cédant du terrain, repoussés par les créatures vers les falaises non loin de là.

Les créatures se firent plus vindicatives à mesure que Sven faisait reculer Godric. Celui-ci fut bientôt dépassé, et perdit son épée de flamme que l'Homme-Loup brisa entre ses crocs avant de le propulser d'un coup de tête loin d'être amical vers le groupe de survivant. Salazar le rattrapa en plein vol et malgré tout, recula de plusieurs mètres, entraîné par l'élan, ne s'arrêtant que rattrapé à son tour par Rowena.

Ils tombèrent tous les trois à terre. « Je n'ai pas le choix… Pardonnez moi mes amis… » Souffla Godric alors que déjà Sven fonçait vers eux, tout croc dévoilé. Dans un effort ultime, le guerrier à l'anneau au sourcil se redressa, esquiva la charge du Loup Berserker et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte à tuer un ours, arrêtant les mâchoires de l'animal à seulement quelques millimètres du visage inconscient de Rowena.

« Godric ! » Appela Salazar. Mais déjà les flammes de l'élémentaire s'élevaient et emprisonnaient les deux êtres magiques dans une prison infranchissable.

« Croyez vous… que le mur de feu… d'un blessé… m'arrêteront… La nuit est avec moi… et l'île des forts sera nôtre… par le sang … ou l'alliance de sang… » Déclara Sven, luttant pour échapper aux bras de Godric, et fixant de ses yeux saphir la silhouette inconsciente dans les bras de Salazar.

« Tu ne toucheras pas un seul de ses cheveux, car tu me trouveras toujours sur ton chemin mon frère ! » Cria Salazar. « Et n'oublie pas que le feu et l'eau s'opposent pour mieux détruire ! Rowena aide-moi à traverser le mur de feu. » Souffla-t-il à la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Medorora… » Murmura-t-elle dans un état de semi-conscience. « Tu veux… tes frères… Godric n'y… »

_Ne t'inquiète pas petite sauvageonne, il en faudra plus que ça pour me détruire. _Le message télépathique avait fusé dans l'esprit de Rowena et l'avait tout à fait réveillée. Elle leva la main au-dessus de sa tête et le vent sembla se rassembler entre ses doigts, brillant d'une douce lumière légèrement bleutée. Salazar posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, mêlant aux particules magiques de vent celles de l'eau qu'il avait concentrées de la même manière.

La lumière se fit plus vive, et entre leurs doigts qui s'étaient joints se forma une unique sphère de magie. Rowena sépara sa main de celle de Salazar, et laissa quelques millièmes de secondes ses doigts tremper dans la sphère, la caressant, la sculptant. Une lance de glace fit bientôt place aux particules de magie. Acérée, cristalline et brillant de mille éclats.

« Slanzar ! » Cria paniqué Sven alors qu'il se débattait dans les bras de Godric qui resserra sa prise et donna une nouvelle impulsion au bûcher magique.

« S'zar je t'en pris ! » Murmura l'aîné des fils de Morgause, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Pardonnez-moi mes frères. » Souffla Salazar, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il armait son bras. D'un mouvement vif et aussi fluide que d'une précision mortelle, l'arme de glace traversa la distance qui les séparait. Alors que Godric fermait les yeux et intensifiait une dernière fois les flammes autour de lui, elle entra en contact avec sa cible.

Si Sven avait gardé une quelconque apparence humaine, le cri qu'il poussa n'avait plus rien d'humain. Salazar regarda l'effet de la rencontre des trois éléments, et le champ annihilant qui en résultait, croître et se répandre dans l'espace confiné qu'avait créé Godric avec ses flammes. A ses côtés, Rowena était tombée à genoux. Épuisée par la bataille et ses propres blessures, ou bien stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle connaissait le sortilège Medorora, et savait qu'il était l'un des plus puissants, mais aussi l'un des interdits d'Avalon. Avec quelques autres, il faisait partie des charmes Atlantes qu'Avalon conservait secret et que seuls les prêtres des éléments pouvaient apprendre, afin de ne pas en perdre l'usage, mais avaient interdiction de pratiquer. Dans son esprit d'enfant assoiffé de connaissance, elle n'avait pas compris les raison de tels interdits, sachant les difficultés que rencontrait le Vol des Dragons face à certains clans rebelles.

Mais à présent qu'elle en voyait l'effet, l'horreur d'une telle magie la frappa de plein fouet, et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Sven.. Godric… Nous… Comment avons-nous pu… » Articula-t-elle avec peine.

« Nous… » Mais Salazar fut interrompu alors que le vortex de Medorora gonflait d'un coup, balayant tout sur son passage alors que le cri inhumain retentissait à nouveau.

« Attention ! » S'écria Salazar se précipitant devant la jeune femme pour lui servir de bouclier. Elle aperçut dans le tourbillon de flammes et de ténèbres le corps décharné et meurtri de Sven qui courait vers eux, comme souhaitant les emporter avec lui. Mais un jet intimement mêlé de flammes et d'eau réduisit définitivement celui-ci en un tas de cendres.

Devant eux se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux de flammes blonds presque blancs et au regard bleu argenté, brillant du pouvoir qui le submergeait. Rowena cligna des yeux et les larmes inondèrent de plus belle son champ de vision. Il sourit, ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle n'avait pas oublié malgré les années. Elle tendit la main et frôla la sphère. Celle-ci réagit à son toucher et se rétracta violemment, l'aveuglant de sa lumière. Le souffle la projeta à terre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus qu'un cratère fumant s'étendant sur une lieue autour du point où s'étaient tenus Sven et Godric, là où l'image de Geoffrey lui était apparue. Son cœur se figea et elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Son regard se vida alors que disparaissait la silhouette éthérée d'un dragon dans la lumière du soleil levant. Salazar voulut se précipiter à la poursuite de l'animal, mais Rowena se laissa tomber à genoux au cœur du cratère. Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, mais plus aucune vie ne semblait animer le corps de la jeune femme qui avait retrouvé son apparence initiale sous le choc magique.

Et les troupes de Knut les encerclaient.

OooOooO

**Note de l'auteur**

Bon, bah finalement, j'ai eu moins de mal que je ne le pensais pour LA grande bataille. Normalement devrait plus trop y'en avoir des comme ça.

Regarde ses notes

Arf si y'en aura d'autres TT mais pourquoi j'ai voulu vous raconter cette guerre alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de commencer directe l'histoire avec la première cérémonie de répartition de l'histoire de Poudlard.

C'est parce que tu aimes la difficulté miss.

Ouais, on va dire ça… _Regarde son plan, désespérée_. Allez courage, si tout va bien et que je ne m'étends pas sur 3km dans le chapitre suivant, nous sommes à Poudlard au chapitre 22.

OooOooO

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Rataton ** - Oui oui je continue, lentement mais sûrement

**Didi - **T'as ty les 18 maintenant la belle?

**Angharrad - **17 Octobre 2005


	25. Le Dragon Blessé

**Au Temps des Légendes **

**Chapitre 21 : Le Dragon Blessé**

Disclaimers: On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non... J'en suis navrée, je ne suis pas JKR.

Avant propos: Cette fic est toujours dédicacée à One Ring, ma ch'tite Sam. Vous trouverez la musique à télécharger http / autempsdeslegendes . free .fr /ATL21 .zip

espaces à supprimer

Relecture : One Ring et Superstar

OOOooooOOO

**1035 **- Ceux que l'on appelle les Seelies sont défaits en Ecosse, dans la bataille où le Roi Knut d'Angleterre fut également blessé. Celui-ci meurt de ses blessures dans les semaines qui suivent. Les Princes se déchirent, la princesse guerrière dont la paternité incertaine mettrait d'accord les différents partis reste introuvable.

**1036 **– Les rescapés Seelies se rassemblent en Irlande pour panser leurs blessures.

OOOooooOOO

« Il est parfois difficile de s'imaginer que ce ne sont pas toujours les sorciers les plus âgés, ni les sorciers les plus jeunes, qui détiennent la clé de notre monde. Oublier que Harry Potter nous apporta un premier répit alors qu'il n'était âgé que d'un an, oublier que Dumbledore, approchant déjà du centenaire vainquit Grindelwald. Pourtant, c'est à un âge plus raisonnable qu'on attribue le bannissement des Unseelies aux fondateurs. Du moins à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, d'un âge certain pour leur époque, surent déceler le potentiel étonnant de leurs jeunes confrères Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut jamais oublier le prix terrible que payent ces héros, et que parfois, la plus belle des victoires peut avoir l'amertume des plus grandes défaites, et que l'après-guerre n'est jamais immédiat. »

" Ce qui fit les Grands Hommes"

Chad Kalen Du Lac

OOOooooOOO

_Suggestion Musicale : Lady Marian – Clannad _

Achever le récit de la bataille d'Ecosse aurait été bien difficile pour Rowena qui perdit pendant plusieurs mois la simple faculté de voir le monde autour d'elle. Salazar raconta bien plus tard qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés acculés au bord d'une falaise par les soldats de Knut. Le roi d'Angleterre avait ordonné avant de perdre connaissance suite à ses blessures qui lui furent mortelles, qu'on lui ramène la messagère aux cheveux noirs sous les traits de qui se cachait sa fille.

Celle-ci aurait été bien incapable de lui échapper, perdue comme elle était, le regard vide, le corps parcouru des spasmes de la crise post-transformation qui reprenait ses droits, l'adrénaline du combat, de même que tout esprit l'ayant abandonnée. Aussi reposait-elle tel un poids mort dans les bras du guerrier aux yeux d'émeraude qui reculait.

Il ne se laissa pas capturer, et malgré la fatigue qui faisait trembler ses membres, il était hors de question qu'il abandonne la jeune femme. Aussi, puisant dans ses dernières réserves, se précipita-t-il dans la mer agitée en contrebas. Vous parler des sortilèges puissants, associés à la consommation à la limite de l'intoxication de Branchiflore, l'aide de l'élément protecteur de Salazar et des créatures gardiennes telles les sirènes serait bien trop compliqué.

Toujours est-il que c'est la magie de l'eau dont il était héritier qui les mena sains et saufs vers Helga et le Refuge Irlandais. Du moins en ce qui concernait le physique, car mentalement, c'était une toute autre affaire.

Les troubles de Rowena étaient des plus spectaculaires. Elle ne bougeait plus, ne battait même plus des et respirait à peine. Son regard s'était troublé et semblait focalisé sur un endroit que personne ne pouvait voir, et on avait beau s'agiter autour d'elle, elle ne réagissait plus. Helga voulut à plusieurs reprises brusquer la jeune femme, mais Salazar retint toujours sa main.

Pas qu'il était moins inquiet que la rouquine, mais il comprenait mieux que quiconque qu'elle ait préféré fuir la réalité que d'affronter l'amertume d'avoir survécu. Lui-même avait songé à se laisser mourir sur ce champ de bataille après avoir mis fin à la vie de ses deux frères les plus proches. Mais Godric, le flamboyant Godric, lui avait passé le flambeau de ce combat qu'il menait depuis l'adolescence. Il lui avait rappelé que lui avait un fils qui l'attendait en Irlande et pour qui il fallait vivre, et il lui avait confié la garde de cette jeune fille aussi sauvage que le vent qui lui avait rendu le sourire.

Il l'aimait profondément. Salazar avait pu le lire dans le regard étincelant de son frère alors qu'il décidait de se sacrifier pour les sauver. Quant aux sentiments de Rowena, qui avaient toujours été difficiles à déchiffrer, hormis concernant son sens du devoir et sa haine pour Blaise, son état ne laissait plus aucun doute. Aussi Salazar comprenait-il l'état de la jeune femme.

Il fallut attendre le retour d'Alfred en visite en Normandie pour que celui-ci, après une verte engueulade avec Salazar, quitte la salle commune de dîner et se rende auprès de sa sœur, qu'il n'avait toujours pas reconnue; le sortilège d'échange entre celle-ci et Salazar toujours actif, pour que Rowena retrouve un semblant de conscience.

Courant vers la baraque où elle reposait avec les blessés de la dernière pleine lune, il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua de toutes ses forces. Mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il la gifla à la volée. Celle-ci avait encaissé le premier coup sans même afficher le moindre rictus ou tressaillement musculaire, puis la seconde. Elle ramena son visage face à celui de son agresseur, mais celui-ci garda son expression vide.

« Mais enfin vas-tu cesser de regarder ton monde intérieur et t'intéresser aux vivants ? Tu as perdu une bataille et un allié certes puissant, mais pas encore la guerre ! Rugit-il. Tu n'as pas achevé ce que ma sœur t'a demandé d'accomplir ! » Sa voix trembla alors qu'il évoquait Rowan qu'il croyait rentrée en Avalon comme le bruit avait été propagé.

« Je suis sûr que si elle te voyait t'apitoyer ainsi sur toi, elle traverserait les barrières magiques d'Avalon pour venir te botter l'arrière-train d'égoïste et égocentrique emplumée ! » Continua-t-il alors qu'il tirait un mince filet de sang à la commissure des lèvres de la pâle jeune femme dont les joues étaient rouges de douleur.

« Alfred ça suffit ! » Cria Helga qui était entrée derrière Salazar qu'elle avait visiblement retenu.

« Ne la touche pas immonde simulacre de! » Rugit Salazar échappant à la poigne d'Helga qui était bien empêtrée avec son dernier-né dans les bras.

Il le jeta à terre et se laissa tomber sur lui pour le rosser à son tour.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous n'étiez pas là ! » Cria Salazar, ses poings frappant de chaque côté de la tête d'Alfred, déchirant la terre en même temps que sa peau et l'inondant de sang. « Vous n'avez pas vu ! Vous ne savez pas que nous avons tué mes frères ! » Continua-t-il, sans se soucier du manque de réponse d'Alfred qui de toute façon était trop choqué par cette explosion inattendue.

« Vous ne savez pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… » Hoqueta-t-il alors qu'il tremblait trop pour continuer à frapper.

« Nous avons tué avant … » murmura Rowena d'une voix sombre et profonde qui fit reculer Alfred et tressaillir Helga, « mais jamais d'être si chers à nos cœurs. Nous avons utilisé la magie interdite. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. » Elle s'était levée et leur faisait face, avançant lentement, d'un pas ferme vers eux. « Parce que non contente d'avoir tué ceux que je considérais comme des frères … » Elle tomba à genoux, les mains sur la terre dans laquelle elles creusèrent de profonds sillons. « J'ai tué le souvenir de celui à qui j'avais offert ma vie. » Acheva-t-elle alors que les larmes inondaient son champ de vision et s'échappaient pour rejoindre la terre et ses mains crispées. « Ô Salazar ! Comment pouvons nous continuer à vivre après un tel acte ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant son visage dévasté vers son compagnon.

Il voulut répondre, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Ce fut Helga qui s'agenouilla entre eux et passant un bras au cou de chacun les attira contre elle et murmura : « Ne vous détruisez pas en remord alors que vous n'aviez pas d'autre issue. Godric a fait un choix, lourd à porter, mais ne rendez pas son sacrifice inutile en vous complaisant dans votre peine. Il y a un temps pour chaque chose sous le ciel. Aujourd'hui les larmes, et demain sera un jour nouveau. » Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent grands les yeux aux paroles dures d'Helga, pourtant prononcées avec une douceur qui acheva de faire tomber les barrières que la violence d'Alfred avait ébranlées.

Et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle, Helga offrant ses épaules aux deux jeunes gens vieillis bien avant l'âge par les événements.

Après ce soir fatidique, Salazar vécut quelques mois calmes à s'occuper de son petit garçon. Charles était à présent âgé de trois ans. Il marchait et même galopait fièrement auprès son père. Si les premières semaines avaient été difficiles, le petit garçon ne reconnaissant pas l'homme qu'on lui présenta comme son papa, la leçon d'Helga avait fait beaucoup pour ouvrir Salazar, et le petit garçon, rendu sensibles aux humeurs de ses interlocuteurs par ses aspects lupins, s'était approché du mage de guerre. Salazar se souviendrait toujours du petit bout de chou, qui se cachait toujours dans les jupes d'Helga et qui était apparu un matin dans sa hutte.

« Dis monsieur mon père, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part pour toujours être triste ? » avait-il demandé, en hésitant sur la manière de lui parler.

« Oui j'ai mal, » avait avoué Salazar se retenant d'une répartie sanglante dont il avait le secret et invitant l'enfant à pénétrer plus avant, tapotant la couverture aux pieds du lit. « Mais ce n'est pas comme quand tu tombes et t'écorches, c'est ici que j'ai mal. » Expliqua-t-il en désignant son cœur légèrement à gauche de son torse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mal là ? Tu as été blessé ? C'est qui qui t'as fait du mal que j'aille le gronder ! »

Salazar éclata de rire.

« C'est la vie Charly qui m'a fait mal, » Déclara-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux d'un noir de jais de son fils. Mais voyant que l'enfant ne comprenait pas, il ajouta. « Parce que tous ceux que j'aime m'ont abandonné ou m'ont quitté. »

« Mais moi, je t'ai pas quitté, et je vais pas t'abandonner. Alors tu seras pas triste monsieur mon père ! » Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui, surpris par le geste manqua de tomber de sa couche. Il hésita alors que le petit garçon enfouissait son visage dans sa chemise, « moi je te laisserai pas, et même si les autres disent que je suis qu'un monstre, moi je t'abandonnerai pas. » Surpris par la déclaration d'amour de son enfant qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas, l'ayant envoyé au Refuge dès sa création, Salazar sentit son cœur se serrer comprenant que son fils ne serait jamais considéré comme un humain à part entière si il n'y mettait pas les règles.

Il referma les bras autour du petit bout d'homme qu'était son fils, et il se promit de faire changer les mentalités de ses contemporains et des générations futures concernant ceux qui avaient la malchance d'avoir été touchés par la malédiction du loup. Et de travailler, si ce n'était pour guérir, atténuer les effets de la transformation.

Il ne supporterait pas de voir son fils se retourner contre lui à cause du loup, et d'avoir à le tuer, comme il avait dû le faire avec son frère jumeau. Aussi passa-t-il auprès de son fils autant de temps que ses guerres personnelles et voyages lui permirent, n'oubliant plus que c'était pour son fils, plus encore que pour les autres, qu'il se battait.

Rowena avait certes repris un semblant d'activité humaine, mais elle se mêlait peu aux autres habitants du refuge. Définir l'existence que la jeune femme mena les mois qui suivirent son réveil serait difficile; Elle était présente, elle participait de bon cœur aux activités qui assuraient la survie de la petite troupe, mais elle était totalement transparente aux autres, elle n'était pas là. Et bien souvent, une fois ses corvées achevées, elle quittait le petit hameau et marchait de longues heures jusqu'à parfois passer la nuit dehors au milieu de la forêt.

Il ne fut pas rare qu'Helga, Alfred ou Salazar ne la retrouvent prostrée, allongée sur les pierres couchées qui avaient dû être un cercle de pierre face à la mer et à l'est, plongée dans la contemplation du ciel. Mais bientôt ses errances furent accompagnées par Helga qui prenait plaisir à marcher avec la jeune femme et chasser avec Raven. Puis par Maëlwys-Kaï, de retour d'un voyage vers Rome et à travers toute l'Europe.

Celui-ci, contrairement à Helga ou Alfred, se contenta de suivre Rowena dans ses errances, parfois lui montrant une plante exceptionnelle près de laquelle ils passaient, souvent concentrés simplement sur le silence et la nature. Raven semblait apprécier ces longues heures à voler librement, sans mission d'aucune nature, que ce soit surveiller le chemin de sa maîtresse ou porter des messages. Et la jeune Faërienne semblait partager cette joie simple et pure, oubliant même quelques instants ce qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, _seulement un instant._

Un jour de printemps, alors que les jeunes roseaux naissaient sur les bords de l'étendue d'eau proche du village, Rowena dégaina sa dague Avalonienne pour la première fois depuis la bataille d'Ecosse et se fabriqua une flûte de Pan qui meublait le silence de ses promenades. Celui qui avait un temps assumé le titre d'Emrys passa de longues heures assis non loin de la jeune fille qui dansait au son de sa propre musique. Mais invariablement, les notes finissaient par mourir, et l'enfant des Vents s'effondrait en larmes.

Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier, et les visions nombreuses du futur pour lequel elle avait tant intrigué ne faisaient que lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Parce que le Cercle Magique avait été rompu, parce que Godric n'était plus …

Mais la musique adoucissait sa peine, et attirait à elle aussi bien les créatures de la forêt que les enfants, curieux et émerveillés. Il ne fut pas rare, avant la fin de l'été de la voir assise en tailleur sur une pierre redressée, un cercle attentif buvant chacune de ses notes. Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle se prit au jeu d'accompagner sa musique de récits, chargés de messages et de leçons pour l'avenir de ces jeunes sorciers.

Avant de s'en apercevoir, Kieran le Sombre s'était rendormi et avait fait place à Rowena le Barde.

Si Alfred continuait ses allez retours incessants entre la Normandie et d'autres lieux, où il espérait trouver les alliers qui lui faisaient défaut pour reprendre le trône de son père à présent vide avec la mort de Knut, il n'en revenait pas moins régulièrement en Irlande vers Helga et leur petite fille Elaine. Il aurait voulu épouser la sorcière aux cheveux de sang, mais celle-ci avait été très claire et refusait de s'engager pour l'éternité. Elle lui avait cependant concédé sur les conseils de son père, l'ancien Emrys, un mariage Celte. Sept années au bout desquelles pourrait reprendre sa liberté.

Ceci expliquait les craintes du jeune prince d'Angleterre, qui malgré la naissance de leur enfant craignait la présence de Salazar autour d'Helga.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'un lien particulier existait entre les deux élémentaires. Déjà de par leur nature, l'eau et la terre se mêlant et s'associant beaucoup plus aisément que l'air et l'eau ou le feu et la terre. Et puis Helga avait sauvé la vie de Charles, l'enlevant avec Godric aux prêtres et aux hommes de Godwin, en le nourrissant alors qu'elle était elle-même enceinte, puis en veillant sur chacune de ses transformations en loup. La gratitude de Salazar à l'égard de la princesse Irlandaise était sans limite, et celle-ci acceptait pour seul paiement de ses efforts qu'il sourit en sa présence et l'aide à améliorer ses connaissances en potions et plantes magiques curatives, ne possédant que celles de la vieille sorcière du village où elle avait grandi.

Pour toutes ces raisons qui liaient de manière définitive Salazar à Helga, Alfred haïssait Salazar. Sans parler du fait que Salazar était officiellement le dernier à avoir parlé à Rowan avant que celle-ci ne rejoigne Avalon, sujet qu'il remettait régulièrement sur la tapisserie, ne comprenant pas le départ de celle-ci pour ces îles qu'elle avait tant maudites.

Il ne vint pas une seule seconde à l'esprit de Rowena de dissiper le sortilège qui la liait à Salazar et de révéler à son frère qui elle était. Car à présent, le trône vide d'Angleterre était régenté par Harold, le fils aîné du premier mariage de Knut, en attendant qu'Hartakanut soit en âge de régner. Situation au combien précaire, les Barons recherchant Rowana, à qui le trône avait été promis lors de sa naissance par Knut, dont les derniers mots sur son lit de mort maintinrent cette déclaration. La jeune femme était à présent persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de sang avec ce roi. Mais les prédictions d'un mage avaient promis à l'enfant d'Emma un destin fabuleux dont on parlerait encore mille ans plus tard, et avait transformé Rowan, l'enfant dont le genre avait longtemps été aussi indéterminé que celui de son prénom, en une arme sans égal pour la conquête du trône d'Angleterre.

Et cela, jamais elle ne l'accepterait. Ils pouvaient bien tous s'entretuer à conquérir ce bout de métal qui servait de couronne. Elle ne se révélerait pas, ne s'enfermerait pas à nouveau dans cette cour qui lui avait tant coûté, ne serait pas mariée de force à un quelconque baron plus puissant que les autres qu'on lui imposerait pour maintenir son pouvoir sur le royaume, et ne se priverait pas de liberté plus qu'elle n'avait déjà eu à le subir.

Helga paraissait beaucoup moins attachée à l'extérieur qu'au bon fonctionnement de la petite communauté. Elle avait organisé toute une vie autour des quelques sorciers marqués par le loup, s'accordant au cycle de leur transformation pour recréer une vie normale. Et puis étaient venus les blessés et les vieillards fatigués de combattre.

Petit à petit, les quelques tentes étaient devenues de petites maisons de pierre, un puits avait été creusé, des champs cultivés, et en quatre ans, c'était un véritable village qui avait recueilli les derniers Seelies chassés de Grande-Bretagne. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants dans le village, victimes des attaques ayant assez de volonté pour survivre mais pas assez pour s'enfuir et rejoindre les meutes sauvages qui formaient le gros des troupes Unseelies.

Cela n'avait pas été un problème pour la rouquine qui avait fait réaliser à chacun que la vie n'était pas finie avec cette malédiction, qu'ils étaient encore vivants, contrairement à beaucoup de leurs camarades, qu'ils n'étaient bêtes que trois nuits par Lune, et ne changeaient pas les autres jours. Et la tristesse qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux sombres de la rouquine alors qu'elle évoquait les morts et la chance qu'ils avaient d'être en vie les dissuadait de mettre fin à leurs jours. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas rajouter à la peine infinie qu'elle semblait porter au plus profond d'elle-même, cachée sous cette apparence de sourire et de joie.

Mais cette impression d'infinie mélancolie était vite dissipée par la joie de vivre et de s'occuper des jeunes qu'elle dégageait. Oui, elle était faite pour être mère, et c'est cette figure matriarcale qui mine de rien détournait tout ce petit monde de l'abîme au bord duquel ils naviguaient.

_Suggestion Musicale : Time Trouble (Back And Back And Back To The Future) – Farscape Soundtrack_

Mais alors qu'un équilibre précaire s'était établi entre les errances de Rowena, les va-et-vient des trois hommes forts du Refuge – Alfred, Maëlwys-Kaï et Salazar, en l'absence d'Hengist, resté en Ecosse, parvint une nouvelle qui allait le bouleverser.

Alors que tous étaient installés autour du feu, Rowena jouant un air d'Avalon que Salazar animait de figures aquatiques représentant les enfants du peuple Dragon, Alfred entra dans la tente, faisant vaciller le feu autour duquel tous s'étaient rassemblés pour se protéger du froid et de la neige. Il laissa tomber sa cape à même le sol et s'époussetant à peine, marcha tout droit sur Rowena.

« Il faut que tu retournes en Avalon et que tu décides ma sœur à revenir parmi nous. »

Elle l'ignora, se lançant dans un trille violent qui fit tressaillir les êtres d'eau. Ils se mirent à courir dans tous les sens alors qu'une mini-tornade les menaçait et s'abattait cruellement sur eux. Alfred voulut l'interrompre, mais Helga lui colla leur fille dans les bras et hocha la tête négativement, lui faisant signe de regarder la suite.

Celui-ci voulut protester, mais la fillette de deux ans saisit le bout de la barbe pêche de son père qu'elle tira vers elle avant de reporter son attention sur le spectacle que créaient Salazar et Rowena. Les Tornades dansaient avec les fées des eaux, qui déployaient des ailes translucides pour leur échapper, mais toujours elles étaient ramenées au centre de la scène, prisonnières. Et avec une note stridente, les tourbillons éclatèrent, aveuglant l'assistance. Quand les enfants rouvrirent les yeux, flottaient les figurines devenues de glace, portées par la dernière note que tenait Rowena, puis tombèrent ensemble pour se fracasser au sol.

« Ooooohhhh… » Soufflèrent les enfants qui avaient été totalement hypnotisés par la féerie des danses aquatiques et la mélodie du vent.

« Ainsi fut puni le Peuple du Dieu Dragon d'avoir voulu contrôler la Naturepar leurs dons au lieu de se mettre à son service. » Expliqua le jeune père dont le petit garçon était recroquevillé entre ses jambes, serrant dans ses poings les pans de la tunique paternelle, surpris par la fin de la magie.

« Est-ce pour cela que nous avons perdu la dernière bataille ? » Demanda un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui avait été envoyé en Irlande de force et y avait perdu son frère aîné lors de celle-ci.

« Crois-tu vraiment que nous luttons pour maîtriser la nature ? » Claqua la jeune fille à la longue chevelure noire, dont le regard habituellement vide s'était éclairé d'une fureur glaciale. Mais l'enfant ne recula pas, affrontant son regard, refusant de détourner les yeux.

« Non, » avoua-t-il, « mais je peux me poser la question, après tout, les Unseelies semblent bien plus accordés à la nature que les Sorciers et encore pire, les Moldus. »

Helga sourit et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de l'enfant.

« C'est une très bonne question, à laquelle malheureusement tu devras répondre tout seul. Personnellement, je ne juge pas quelqu'un sur son appartenance à une famille, à une idéologie ou à une espèce différente de la mienne. Je ne m'intéresse qu'à ses actes vis-à-vis des siens et surtout de la Terre. J'aime beaucoup ce que disent les prêtres à ce sujet, tu étais poussière et tu redeviendras poussière. Les êtres vivent puis meurent, mais la Terre reste. Avoir raison ou non, qu'importe puisqu'à la fin il ne restera de nous que poussière et souvenir. »

« Alors à quoi bon combattre ? » Répondit l'enfant désespéré. Helga lui sourit tendrement.

« Il y a des choses qui valent la peine d'être vécues, pour lesquelles mille souffrances ne sont rien pour ces quelques instants de pur bonheur. » Expliqua Salazar, à la surprise de tous qui le trouvaient souvent bien trop sombre et vieilli avant l'âge.

« Le premier flocon de neige à l'approche de l'hiver. » Murmura Rowena.

« La première fleur perçant le manteau de neige au printemps. » Surenchérit Helga.

« Le premier sourire d'un nouveau-né à ses parents. » Acheva Salazar qui berçait un petit bout de Charles qui s'était endormi dès la tournure sérieuse des événements. Un silence contenté s'empara de l'assemblée, à peine troublé par le crépitement des flammes, leur rappelant l'absence.

« Je suis désolé d'interrompre l'assistance, mais Rowena il faut sérieusement que nous parlions. Je sais que ma sœur te fait une confiance absolue pour t'avoir laissé la garde de Raven. C'est pourquoi tu dois la prévenir. Il faut qu'elle revienne maintenant. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda la jeune femme qui se releva et s'épousseta, passant le cordon auquel était attachée sa flûte de Pan par-dessus sa tête.

« Mais parce que c'est le moment ! Nous pouvons reprendre le pouvoir sans avoir à lever les armes si elle revient réclamer la couronne d'Angleterre ! » S'exclama Alfred comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta-t-elle sans le regarder, s'agenouillant pour nouer autour de ses pieds et ses mollets les longues langues de cuir qui lui servaient de bottes.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » S'énerva Alfred.

« Pourquoi revenir réclamer la couronne ? »

« Et bien, parce que… Tu dois savoir… nous… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Oh je pense qu'elle va apprécier ces réponses mon cher Alfred. » Railla Rowena, s'attaquant à sa seconde jambe alors que le rouge montait aux joues du prince.

« Notre père, c'est à cause de notre père ! » S'emporta-t-il.

« Votre père ? » S'étonna Rowena, « J'avais pourtant entendu le Roi Knut déclarer que la couronne reviendrait à son premier né d'Emma. Or, si Rowana a le même père que le tien, elle ne peut prétendre à la Couronne comme tu le sous-entends. »

« Oh ne joue pas sur les faux-semblants ! Nous savons tous qu'elle ne peut être la fille de Knut, elle ne ressemble en rien à ce chien Danois, alors qu'elle a toute la finesse d'esprit d'Aethereld… »

« Donc tu admets qu'elle n'est pas l'héritière de Knut, alors je répète ma question. Pourquoi la faire revenir ? »

« Parce que Mère la demande ! »

« Oh, mais la Reine Emma refuse simplement de voir échapper le trône à sa lignée, et sincèrement, je ne doute pas qu'elle se fiche du géniteur, tant qu'un de ses enfants arrachera la couronne aux étrangers. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre et quitta la hutte principale pour aller marcher dans la neige fraîche.

Elle se laissa porter invariablement vers la falaise et le vieux cercle de pierre où l'attendaient déjà Maëlwys-Kaï et Salazar.

« Pourquoi avoir tourné Alfred en ridicule de cette manière. » La gronda Kaï.

« Je ne l'ai pas tourné en ridicule, j'ai juste voulu qu'il comprenne de lui-même pourquoi je ne voulais pas me dévoiler. »

« Knut t'a pourtant reconnue sur le champ de bataille. »

« Négligence de ma part, que je ne reproduirai pas. De toute façon, ton père doit penser que j'ai encore changé d'apparence pour disparaître à nouveau. »

« Fort probable. » Admit Salazar en fermant les yeux et hochant la tête.

« Plus sérieusement, » Reprit Kaï, qui s'était assis sur une des pierres encore debout et jouait de son bâton dans la neige. « Pourquoi continuer à te cacher de ta famille, puisque de toute façon tu es bannie d'Avalon ? »

« Je ne suis pas bannie, j'ai juste quitté le service d'Avalon, il a une petite différence. » Corrigea-t-elle.

« Tu joues encore sur les mots. » Soupira Salazar.

« Serais-tu capable de retrouver la route des sept îles ? » S'enquit Kaï.

« Je… non… » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur la mer en contrebas. « Parce que je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec le monde extérieur. »

« Alors pourquoi refuser de prendre la Couronne ? » Continua l'homme sans âge.

« Enfin, ouvrez les yeux. Ne voyez-vous pas qu'une fois assise sur le trône, ils exigeront un consort à défaut d'un Roi, consort qui s'empressera de m'engrosser si souvent que je mourrai en couche avant d'avoir pu réaliser la moindre des choses qui me retiennent ici ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à épouser un impuissant si c'est ce qui te tracasse ! » La contra-t-il. « Tu pourrais t'allier avec la vieille noblesse en épousant un de ces barons décrépis qui a assez d'esprit pour se lever, pas pour réfléchir, et que tu pourras manipuler. »

« Mais je ne suis pas politicienne ! Et un tel mariage, alors que vous plus que quiconque savez ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Savez quoi ? » Répéta Salazar. Kaï soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.

« Ainsi tu n'as pas cru ce que je t'ai dit petite fille, il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela. »

« Comment croyez-vous que j'aurais pu un instant l'accepter. Si il était mort, mon cœur se serait brisé, de même que le sien, si j'étais passée de l'autre coté du Voile. »

« Et pour cette promesse d'enfant, tu es prête à jouer le futur que tu pourrais construire en prenant le contrôle de la cour d'Angleterre ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, le défiant du regard.

« Il n'y a rien de plus beau en ce monde que les rêves d'enfants. » Eut-elle pour toute réponse. Kaï allait répliquer, mais la main que posa Salazar sur son épaule l'en dissuada. Elle avait choisi, bien des années auparavant, une voie qui n'avait jamais été celle de la facilité. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle changerait.

« Si c'était aussi facile, le jeu n'en vaudrait pas la chandelle, » murmura Salazar, alors que Rowena étendait ses ailes et s'envolait rejoindre la Lune, sa compagne de toujours.

« Te rends-tu comptede l'occasion que nous perdons ? »

« Dîtes moi sincèrement ce que comptait faire Alfred, et la Reine Mère une fois la couronne sur la tête de Rowan ? »

« Honnêtement, je crois malheureusement qu'ils l'auraient poussée à abdiquer en la faveur d'Edouard ou d'Alfred, ou même à épouser leurs fidèles normands… Elle n'a pas tort en un sens. Peu enviable est la place de la femme à notre époque. »

« Vous croyez qu'un jour les hommes et les femmes seront égaux ? »

« La société Celte était bien Matriarcale, et quoi qu'on en dise, Avalon est gouverné par une Reine, alors pourquoi pas ce monde-ci ? Il ne tient qu'à nous de planter les graines du changement. » Ils partagèrent un sourire entendu.

« Rowena a cette franchise qui l'empêche de voir le côté manipulation, pourtant une des caractéristiques de son sexe. Même Helga, l'air de ne pas y toucher, sait très bien en jouer, » reprit Salazar.

« Est-ce que tu connais un peu l'enfance de Rowan ? » Demanda l'Emrys.

« Très peu de choses. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Sven ou moi ne lui avions confié la nôtre. »

« Et bien pour expliquer sa manière de penser, sache qu'elle a été élevée jusqu'à un âge avancé, comme un garçon. C'est pourquoi il lui est très difficile, encore maintenant alors qu'elle ne peut plus nier l'évidence, de se comporter comme une femme. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il est dommage qu'elle n'utilise pas plus la ruse et ne soit pas plus ambitieuse. » Soupira Kaï tout en dessinant dans la neige des cercles magiques compliqués que Salazar ne comprenait pas.

« Nos méthodes et motivations sont différentes, mais nous sommes habités par un même rêve. On ne se souviendra pas de ce que nous étions, seulement de ce que nous aurons accompli. Qui pourra dire dans mille ans, si je ne serai pas considéré comme un traître à mes alliers, Helga comme la pire des magiciennes de l'ombre et Rowena comme la destructrice de Rois. » Kaï éclata de rire.

« Il y a de l'idée dans ce que tu dis, mais je pense que tu te trompes, au moins en partie. Enfin. » Il laissa couler quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre la parole, ses yeux dirigés vers l'est de la Grande-Bretagne. « Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi ces voyages ont été aussi nombreux ces derniers mois entre Eire et Inis Pridein (1)? »

« Ah, vous n'avez donc pas cru à mon envie de découvrir la terre d'Eire ? Et de chercher le moyen de détruire une bonne fois pour toutes les Unseelies qui sont natifs de ces contrées. »

« Salazar mon petit, si tu te crois rusé, tu as devant toi un être dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas la nature. »

« Vous cachez donc autre chose derrière cet ancien titre d'Emrys. Je l'avais dit à Helga, mais elle m'a répondu que vous étiez son père, que votre nature ne l'intéressait pas tant que vous étiez là pour elle et ses enfants. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai toujours sur mes petits-enfants, arrière-petits-enfants, et même bien des générations plus tard. Quant à révéler mon secret. Ah… Sache juste que je ne suis qu'un petit joueur face à Merlin et Morgane car je doute beaucoup trop. C'est un grand secret que je te révèle ce soir Salazar. On disait à l'époque, que celui qui cesse de douter cesse d'évoluer, et donc d'avancer. Mais celui qui doute ne trouve pas la force de réaliser ses rêves. Aussi, quoique tes voyages cachent, tant que tu restes persuadé que tu as fait le bon choix, tu trouveras toujours la force de continuer. Helga le sait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Godric qui fut mon pupille devait également le savoir, j'aimerais que Rowena apprenne cette leçon autrement que dans le sang.»

« Je préférerais personnellement, qu'elle se répète 'tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir' au lieu de se torturer comme elle le fait. »

« Ah ça, malheureusement, de ce point de vue là, elle reste malheureusement très féminine. Mais on m'a dit que leur cerveau ne s'arrêtait jamais de tourner, ni de penser. »

« Comment ? Même pas une seconde de repos, une seconde de vide dans leurs caboches, sans la moindre pensée même secondaire ? » Kaï secoua négativement la tête.

« Hé bah… » Il regarda Rowena, qui continuait à virevolter et danser avec les nuages. Il vit alors d'un autre œil les errances de la jeune femme.

Avec l'hiver et la nativité du Christ vint un temps béni pour les sacrements. Et Harrold, qui avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs des Barons, allait faire couronner Hartacknut tout en régentant son règne.

Alfred, furieux après le refus de Rowena de contacter sa sœur et l'attitude étrange de Raven de se tourner vers l'Avalonienne chaque fois qu'il lui confiait un parchemin, décida le Prince. Il agirait seul et n'attendrait plus le bon vouloir de ses frères et sœurs. Il était prince du même sang que le leur, il pouvait très bien reprendre ce qu'ils abandonnaient sans leur aide. Aussi se mit-il en quête en Normandie, en Bretagne puis en Irlande, de guerriers prêts à le suivre. C'est alors que ses troupes se rassemblaient au nord de Dublin que le premier coup de la seconde vague Unseelies fut porté.

Rowena était venue accueillir Salazar, de retour d'une de ses escapades clandestines vers l'île des Forts. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit Charly fatigué et blessé. Salazar s'en voulut immédiatement. Il avait été retenu plus longtemps que prévu et avait laissé passer la pleine Lune. Mais les griffures sur la cape de la jeune fille lui montrèrent que l'enfant n'avait pas marché seul, proie trop facile pour les loups plus âgés qui se seraient trouvés dans les environs. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment faisait la jeune femme pour marcher aux côtés des loups sans avoir été leur victime. Peut-être était-ce encore un secret que seuls les Avaloniens possédaient.

Helga les attendait non loin de là et gronda vertement Salazar pour son absence alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de ses connaissances en préparations et potions pour fabriquer assez rapidement les remèdes et baumes pour les maudits. Il accepta sans broncher la litanie sans fin de la rouquine, jusqu'à ce que Rowena s'effondre, prise d'une crise subite de seconde vue.

« Helga, tu ne lui as pas demandé de t'aider à préparer tout ça ?» Demanda Salazar, sa voix tremblante d'inquiétude.

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle était bien plus précise et appliquée que tous ceux à qui j'ai commencé à enseigner les préparations et… »

« Tu n'as pas rajouté de Fleur de Lune pour adoucir le goût, encore une fois ? » S'écria-t-il saisissant la jeune fille et la redressant.

« Bien sûr que si ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui gères les pleurs et les crises de nerfs à chaque fois. Alors ajouter la Sélénite pour mieux faire passer les potions, c'est presque une bénédiction ! »

« Sauf que la Fleur de Lune a la caractéristique d'inhiber les sensations physiques pour aiguiser celles de l'esprit. »

« Oh Merlin, Rowena ! » Helga se pencha et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage crispé de son amie. Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres, se débattit légèrement, puis ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Tout tremblement avait cessé.

« Row… »

« Ils sont de retour. Ils ont frappé au nord. Alfred… … » Helga pâlit à ces mots et porta instinctivement la main à son ventre. Geste qui n'échappa pas à Salazar.

« Helga, ne me dit pas que… »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, vite, allons chercher des chevaux et filons en reconnaissance. Je prends mon arc et… » Mais Rowena l'avait saisie par le poignet.

« Helga ! Le village aura besoin de protection, et Salazar et moi sommes plus habitués à nous déplacer rapidement. »

« Est-ce une solution de me laisser seule ici si ils se déplacent dans notre direction ? »

« Tu ne seras pas seule, je rentre tout juste et ne suis pas assez en forme pour reprendre la route. Par contre Régulus ici présent semble prêt à repartir. » Déclara Kaï qui entrait dans le village à pied, marchant à côté de son cheval aussi sombre que ses cheveux.

« Je prends la voie des airs, Raven te guidera. »

« Pas d'imprudence Rowena ! » La prévint Helga alors que celle-ci se débarrassait de sa cape et faisait apparaître ses ailes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Helga. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Ils sauront pourquoi on m'appelait autrefois Kieran. »

_Suggestion Musicale : The Alchemic World - Two Years Thereafter_

Mais Rowena et Salazar arrivèrent bien après la bataille. La jeune femme se maudit d'avoir attendu d'ingérer de la Sélénite pour laisser retomber ses défenses mentales. Salazar la gifla alors qu'elle menaçait de tomber dans une nouvelle crise de culpabilité.

Ils marchèrent à travers la clairière où la petite troupe de guerriers avait été attaquée. Tous étaient morts en défendant leur prince. Celui-ci semblait avoir hésité longtemps avant de déployer ses ailes, qui n'avaient été qu'un poids mort et l'avaient rendu plus vulnérable encore aux griffes de ses assaillants. Loups et Vampires, encore une fois alliés en ces nuits de pleine Lune.

Refusant de voir son frère transformé, ils montèrent un bûcher qu'ils regardèrent se consumer et se disperser au vent jusqu'aux dernières cendres. Ne restait plus que la larme Atlante, qui seule avait refusé de disparaître dans les flammes. Elle ramassa la pierre précieuse qu'elle attacha à son poignet. L'enfant d'Helga ne connaîtrait pas son père, mais au moins garderait-il toujours sa présence près du cœur.

Dire que l'ambiance sur le chemin du retour avait été morose aurait été bien améliorer la réalité. Salazar semblait plongé dans ses sombres pensées ramenées d'Angleterre, et Rowena ne cessait de passer de la fureur glaciale de l'assassin à la peine d'avoir perdu celui qui était le plus proche de son sang. Et dans ces moments terribles, revenaient sans cesse les dernières paroles échangées et le mensonge qu'elle continuait de nourrir.

Ambiance qui se changea en terreur et inquiétude, alors qu'ils approchaient du Refuge et que des flammes dévoraient la forêt, là où aurait dû simplement fumer le feu de bois de la hutte commune.

Ici aussi, le combat était déjà terminé. Ils trouvèrent Helga en larmes, le visage et les vêtements couverts de terre. Dans sa main reposait une lance de bois d'if, le bois des sépultures, et au sol était dessiné un sceau mortel. Elle avait dû utiliser la magie des Valkyries pour défendre le Refuge. Et il y avait eu des dégâts collatéraux qu'elle n'avait pas prévus.

Maëlwys-Kaï était manquant, certains louveteaux avaient rejoint la meute qui les avait attaqués, d'autres gisaient morts. Charly, petit bout de trois ans, se tenait vaillamment devant la fille d'Helga et Alfred. Il présentait de nouvelles traces de morsures. Il sourit à son père tout en perdant connaissance. Il avait protégé ceux qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas fuit. Cela n'avait pourtant pas suffi et la fille d'Helga et Alfred avait succombé.

Commença alors la difficile tâche que Salazar et Rowena avaient accomplie à peine quelques heures plus tôt : édifier un nouveau bûcher funéraire. Helga ne semblait plus capable de s'arrêter de pleurer, mais restait digne, le regard certes trouble et dirigé vers un monde que personne ne semblait voir, guidant ceux qui refusaient de partir vers les flammes et un monde, elle l'espérait meilleur.

Rowena resta avec les survivants jusqu'au moment où les flammes furent offertes aux morts. C'en était trop en si peu de temps. Aussi s'éclipsa-t-elle dès que la bienséance le lui permit. Elle avait trop de mauvais souvenirs rattachés à de telles flambées pour assister une fois de plus à l'une d'elles.

Elle marcha seule, accompagnée du vol protecteur de Raven. Sa longue cape sombre flottait librement au vent doux qui soufflait de la mer. Invariablement, ses pas la guidèrent vers cette falaise d'où par temps clair elle croyait deviner l'île des Forts.

Elle s'assit, ses jambes jouant dans le vide. Il aurait été tellement facile de se laisser tomber au lieu de continuer à lutter. Pour quel résultat avait-elle jusqu'à présent agi ?

Alfred, son frère le plus proche et plus véhément encore qu'elle ne l'avait été dans ses nombreuses critiques des sociétés humaines, était mort, ainsi que sa petite fille. Maëlwys-kaï avait été porté disparu, et la description qu'avaient pu faire les enfants de son décès rappelait furieusement à Rowena la mort de sa Tutrice Viviane.

Que lui restait-il à espérer de cette vie, maintenant que tous ceux qui avaient fait le plaisir de son existence disparaissaient les uns après les autres pour la laisser seule. A quoi bon lutter alors que le sort s'acharnait pour les faire chuter plus bas chaque fois ?

_Pourquoi avoir pris les armes ?_ murmura une voix dans son esprit embrumé par la transe prophétique dans laquelle elle se sentait glisser.

« Je me croyais capable d'aider à créer un monde meilleur pour nous tous … Un monde où sorcier, humain et chacun auraient pu marcher sans craindre à chaque instant le pouvoir des autres. »

_Est-ce vraiment ce que tu croyais accomplir ?_ Demanda la voix, d'un ton moqueur.

« Je… » Elle inspira profondément. Même si elle se savait pourvue de nombreux talents qui lui donnaient un avantage indéniable sur le temps, avait-elle vraiment cru être capable de réaliser un tel projet en une seule existence ? « Non » avoua-t-elle péniblement. « Mais je croyais pouvoir poser les fondations de ce nouveau monde. »

_Ah… D'autres avant toi s'y sont brûlés les ailes, des êtres plus puissants que toi._

« Qu'a à voir la puissance, la volonté ne suffit-elle donc pas ? » S'écria la jeune femme en se tournant dans tous les sens, cherchant la source de cette voix.

_Tu ne peux porter à toi seule le poids du futur. _

« À quoi bon m'attacher à des compagnons, si je suis à nouveau obligée de les sacrifier pour atteindre mes objectifs ? » Elle avala le sanglot qui lui montait dans la gorge, revoyant une fois de plus Godric frappé du Médorora. (2)

_Peut-être alors n'es-tu pas réellement celle que nous avons cru être. Peut-être as-tu oublié ce qu'était le sens du Sacrifice et la véritable raison de ta présence hors des terres d'Avalon…_

« Morgane ? Viviane ? » Appela la jeune femme qui s'était redressée et cherchait à présent frénétiquement l'origine de ces voix.

_Quand les enfants des quatre éléments s'uniront, alors seulement, la paix des Faëriens pourra être établie…_

« … et le mage créateur reviendra sur cette Terre. » Acheva Rowena se souvenant des paroles brûlantes qui l'avaient poussée à abandonner Avalon où elle aurait pu vivre une éternité.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la clarté de l'aurore déchira la brume qui obscurcissait sa vision. Loin devant, un dragon argenté disparaissait dans la lumière de l'aube.

_Retrouve moi !_

Elle hoqueta de surprise, réalisant que l'animal mythique était bien réel, et disparaissait, enchaîné et traîné par l'ombre.

« Attends moi ! » Appela-t-elle, tendant la main vers l'horizon et la créature, reine des protégés de la Magie et qui était le symbole du peuple dont elle était issue. Elle voulut se laisser tomber et déployer ses ailes, se lancer à la poursuite de la bête mystérieuse mais la terre trembla sous ses pieds, alors que les vagues se faisaient plus fortes, perturbant le courant ascendant qui l'aurait fait décoller.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » Demanda Salazar, de ce ton froid et calculateur qu'il employait de plus en plus souvent.

« Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps d'agir ensemble plutôt que séparément ? » Renchérit Helga qui se tenait appuyée sur son bras. Elle tremblait d'épuisement, et son visage ruisselait toujours de larmes, mais une détermination nouvelle brillait dans son regard sombre.

Rowena ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et laissa s'exprimer l'appel lancinant qui lui étreignait la poitrine. Elle ouvrit son esprit et chercha les signes contraires, mais son cœur était attiré vers l'Est. De là venaient les attaques. De là était apparu le Dragon enchaîné. Son cœur vibrait alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux et reprenait pied dans la réalité. Salazar et Helga l'entouraient et attendaient sa réponse. Elle leur sourit, serrant leurs mains en une promesse muette.

« Le Dragon est un animal dangereux mes amis, mais ce qui ne le tue pas le rend plus fort. J'ai assez attendu, il est temps de porter un coup fatal. »

« Et je t'accompagnerai car il n'est plus question que je regarde les gens mourir, alors que je peux y changer quelque chose. » Déclara Helga. Et effectivement, Rowena remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa tenue de chasse ni son arc. La douce Helga avait définitivement fait place à la Valkyrie, et le chant de guerre accompagnait ses pas. Salazar laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour savoir qu'il les accompagnerait, en enfer et au-delà.

« Où irons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Rowena faisait de nouveau face à la mer et à l'Est.

« Là où dort le Dragon… » Répondit-elle, énigmatique, le regard tourné vers le soleil rouge levant. « A Camelot ! »

_(1) Eire L'Irlande des Poètes, Inis Pridein La Grande Bretagne._

_(2) Medorora voir chapitre 20 - sortilège mêlant le Feu et la Glace, annihilant tout ce que qu'il touche._

OOOooooOOO

**Notes de l'auteur - Angharrad**

Bon j'ai craqué, j'ai zappé les scènes de combat. Je pense que le chapitre précédent en était suffisamment chargé, et le prochain en aura normalement sa dose lui aussi. Mais que dire, si ce n'est que l'histoire avance à pas de géant.

Ce chapitre est écrit depuis quelques mois déjà mais s'est perdu dans les méandres des correcteurs. Je m'en excuse et espère que vous y trouverez tout de même votre compte.

Je vous laisse les remarques finales des Correctrices parce qu'elles sont bien sympathiques -

**Notes de Ze Evil Correctrice Sammy !** (ouaiiis ! )

Voilà, j'espère que mes corrections te plaisent, pa'ske j'ai vraiment joué à la prof de français avec application ! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAH ! : 

Que c'est amusant de faire des notes en rouge ! XD

Mais bon, il reste peut-être d'autres choses que j'ai pas vues ou qui m'ont pas plus interpellée, j'sais pas :s

**Notes de la seconde correctrice Superstar **: je confirme qu'effectivement il y a eu un certain relâchement de la part de la première correctrice sur toute la seconde partie du texte ! Cependant je reste indulgente car il se peut que moi aussi j'aie laissé passer quelques erreurs…

Voilà pour le contenant. Pour ce qui est du contenu, je rejoins l'avis de Sammy : tu es bien méchante d'assassiner et Alfred et sa fille ! La pauvre Helga ! Ce n'est pas humain de lui infliger ce sort

**Réponses à tout vent aux questions posées dans les reviews – Ffnet**

Tout d'abord merci à** Alana Chantelune, Didi, Alpo, BastetAmidala, Dragonna **et **Miss Lulaby **pour leurs commentaires souvent justes, humoristiques et plein d'encouragement – sans parler des ilustrations de Miss Lulaby ! Merci de votre patience !

Pour le flou final du chapitre précédent, je pense que l'état d'esprit des personnages dans ce chapitre-ci devrait vous éclairer sur le sort de chacun, et notamment les états d'âmes. Effectivement, je pourrais faire des choses très sympa du chapitre 20 pour la parodie Et non, je n'ai pas merdouillé. J'avais parlé de chapitre 24 pour la fondation de Poudlard, mais c'est bien au chapitre 22 ( le prochain) que nous y seront.Oui, Angharrad vient bien du roman « La Rowane » J'y ai ajouté un R par fantaisie personnelle.

**Angharrad – **2 Mars 2006


	26. Ne Chatouillez pas le Dragon qui Dort

**Au Temps des Légendes **

**Chapitre 22 : Ne Chatouillez pas le Dragon qui dort**

OOOooooOOO

Disclaimers: On pourrait croire qu'ils sont à moi, mais non... J'en suis navrée, je ne suis pas JKR.

Avant propos: Cette fic est dédicacée à ma ch'tite Sam.

Vous trouverez la musique à télécharger autempsdeslegendes. free. fr / ATL22 .zip

Relecture : One Ring et Julilaby

OOOooooOOO

**1036 **– Alfred, second frère de Sang de Rowena et Prince héritier d'Angleterre en exil, meurt lors d'une nouvelle montée de puissance des Unseelies. L'Emrys Maëlwys-Kaï est porté disparu.

Helga reprend son arc de Valkyrie et suit Salazar et Rowena à l'attaque de la Vassalerie Unseelie en Inis Pridein.

OOOooooOOO

_«La vie ne vaut d'être vécue que si elle est une légende. Aussi ne perdrais-je pas mon temps à prolonger ma vie, car ce sont de ces vies courtes et intenses que naissent les Héros et les Mythes.»_

Paroles de Godric Gryffondor

OOOooooOOO

_Suggestion musicale : « Suspended Ground » Aes Dana _

La décision avait été prise si rapidement que Rowena elle-même sembla déboussolée les premiers jours. Ils étaient tous les trois partis en quête, Helga chevauchant Regulus par voie terrestre, Salazar secret comme toujours avait suivi les rivières et cours d'eau, et finalement, Rowena planant au gré des courants d'air.

Hengist les avait suivis à distance raisonnable, les derniers sorciers capables de prendre les armes à ses côtés. Quant à Charlie et aux maudits encore sous la charge des Seelies, Salazar les avait menés Merlin seul savait où, mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet, tant qu'ils seraient rentrés pour la pleine lune.

Aucun des trois faëriens ne semblait plus hésiter. Chacun avait marché, suivant son instinct et les flux de pouvoir, à la recherche de la cité d'Arthur. Ils s'étaient donnés vingt-et-un jours pour trouver la ville, une journée pour s'y retrouver, et trois pour porter un coup fatal aux Unseelies. Il leur resterait une journée pour retrouver les louveteaux et les accompagner pour une nouvelle nuit d'errance et de douleur.

Vingt-et-un jours auraient pu paraître longs, mais après la mort d'Arthur, il n'avait fallu qu'une nuit pour voir une unité si chèrement acquise voler en éclat. D'abord trois royaumes, puis des dizaines de petites baronnies. Une nouvelle unité renaissait par les armes depuis près de deux siècles, l'Angleterre, puis l'Ecosse, il y avait à peine deux années. Mais pendant les six siècles qui avaient suivi le règne de lumière d'Arthur, un nombre incroyable de connaissances et croyances avaient été dispersées pour finalement sombrer dans l'oubli.

Et là où s'étaient tenues les tours brillantes de la fierté d'Arthur, ne se trouvaient plus que ruines et désolation. Une garnison des plus sombres créatures avait veillé sur la cité éventrée, griffes et crocs acérés. Il ne fallut pourtant que deux jours aux trois élémentaires pour venir à bout des monstres qui s'étaient joints aux loups et vampires, et reprendre le contrôle de l'amas de pierres qui avait été Camelot après le passage du soleil au Zénith. À présent, il ne leur restait qu'une nuit et ils devraient repartir.

Rowena était penchée au-dessus du puit et tirait sur la chaîne rouillée de toutes ses forces, espérant ramener un seau d'eau propre pour nettoyer le sang qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Helga marchait un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté d'un mur intérieur éventré, dans ce qui avait dû être le jardin de la Reine, peut-être même de Merlin, à en juger par certaines des plantes exotiques qui s'y trouvaient. Salazar était assis dos au puit, les jambes allongées à plat et écartées, son épée plantée entre celles-ci et reposant le long de son bras gauche, prêt à bondir. Il avait les yeux fermés et la respiration profonde et sifflante du sommeil du juste.

« Crois-tu vraiment trouver de l'eau claire ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le seau arriva enfin à hauteur et Rowena se pencha un peu plus pour s'en saisir.

« Beurk. J'aimerais une fois me laver dans une eau qui n'est pas souillée par les carcasses des gobelins et trolls. » S'énerva la jeune femme, lâchant la tête qui roula aux pieds d'Helga, de retour de sa cueillette.

« Un peu de patience et ce puit aura retrouvé sa pureté. » Déclara la rouquine, écartant du bout du pied la tête qui alla rouler entre les jambes de Salazar qui la planta de sa lame, et jetant un bouquet d'herbes accompagnées de pierres scintillantes.

« En attendant que ton charme agisse, j'empeste toujours le troll. » Grogna Rowena.

« Et dire qu'elle a choisi d'elle-même de ne pas suivre en Avalon la princesse à qui elle avait juré fidélité, alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter à tout heure du jour et de la nuit d'un bain brûlant. Son Altesse ne trouve donc pas cette douce fragrance digne de son odorat délicat d'Atlante ? » la railla Salazar.

« Je ne serais moi-même pas contre le fait de me rafraîchir. » Les coupa Helga. « Ne saurais-tu pas faire jaillir un filet d'eau claire ? » implora-t-elle en battant des cils. L'effet était-il assuré par son regard sombre, et pourtant brillant, de malice ? D'excitation ? Ou peut-être de fièvre ?

« Je suis désolé Helga, mais cette terre est souillée du sang des Unseelies et de leurs victimes. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est appeler les nuages et provoquer un déluge pour purifier la terre. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je puisse filtrer l'eau du lac à votre convenance mesdames. »

« Quelle dommage, » soupira-t-elle d'un ton las tandis que Rowena lâchait un « _flemmard ! »_ et « _coureur de rouquine ! »_ qui lui valut un regard dur du guerrier. « Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de m'y tremper. » Ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant du puit dont montait à présent une fumée brune nauséabonde.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Helga, c'était déjà une mauvaise idée dans ton état de venir, et le peuple du lac n'a pas encore achevé le nettoyage. Il pourrait rester encore des meuvres (1) ou des pleureuses ou pire… » Rowena se détourna de la litanie à présent bien huilée de Salazar. A croire qu'il était le père de l'enfant à venir, soupira mentalement la jeune femme.

Elle avisa une tour un peu moins branlante que le reste de la structure déjà bien ancienne, et encore plus malmenée par les combats des dernières heures.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde, » lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Et oubliant le sang sur ses vêtements, ses mains et son visage, qui de toute façon serait lavé par l'orage qui approchait. Elle escalada la tour sans déployer ses ailes. Un défi plus qu'autre chose, pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait encore batailler contre la pierre après avoir bataillé contre les hommes, et contre sa propre fatigue. Une fois arrivée au sommet, elle inspira profondément, laissant les lambeaux de cape flotter librement. De cette hauteur, elle pouvait plus facilement manipuler les courants d'air, et inviter les nuages de Salazar à se hâter.

Elle inspira à nouveau profondément afin de nettoyer ses poumons de l'air d'en bas. Force était de constater qu'ils avaient beau n'être que trois sorciers, dont une enceinte, ils avaient réalisé un véritable carnage. Une partie de la muraille, pourtant plus haute que l'actuel rempart de Londres, avait cédé en plusieurs endroits où les tours s'étaient effondrées. Elle se prit à calculer rapidement la population qu'il avait dû abriter en des temps plus anciens, avant de revenir sur l'étendue des dégâts et la puissance qu'ils avaient due déployer…

Elle allait finir par croire ce que Hengist disait au sujet du cercle magique des généraux Seelies comme il les appelait. Malgré leurs ignorances flagrantes dans des domaines variés de la magie, à eux quatre, ils se complétaient. Ils n'étaient pas la somme d'individus comme cela arrivait souvent, mais un peu plus car ils apprenaient les uns des autres. Non seulement ils formaient un cercle élémentaire complet, le renforçaient à chaque instant et atteignaient une puissance qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis Merlin et les élémentaires d'Avalon.

Alors que ses pensées l'entraînaient toujours plus loin vers l'archipel de la Grande Ourse, ses yeux balayaient les environs et suivaient le vol majestueux de Raven, l'aigle au plumage couleur de nuit. L'oiseau s'attarda au-dessus du lac, et Rowena vit Salazar descendre le sentier en courant après une Helga qui déjà se dévêtait. Elle était comme ça, la mort faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et refuser de se baigner sous prétexte que quelques cadavres flottaient encore à l'autre bout du lac n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Et puis c'était plutôt bon signe ces cadavres. Ils étaient la preuve que le peuple de l'eau faisait lui aussi le grand nettoyage qu'ils avaient opéré sur la forteresse. Elle avait été surprise que Salazar insiste autant pour passer par le lac avant d'attaquer. Elle n'avait compris qu'une fois les branchiflores avalées, et lorsque le village aquatique assiégé apparut. Ils avaient libéré les guerriers qui s'occuperaient des habitants, puis avaient pénétré la forteresse par les grottes qui semblaient parsemer la colline sur laquelle était construite l'enceinte de pierre.

Le lac extérieur n'était rien comparé à ses ramifications souterraines. Quelle situation merveilleuse tant que le lac était sous contrôle. Arthur n'avait pas choisi les lieux au hasard, un lac à moins d'une lieue du château, la montagne dans le dos, trop à pic pour permettre une attaque de ce côté, et une vue surplombant les environs avec pour seul point d'accès la forêt et un chemin longeant le lac à l'opposé de l'étendue verte.

Rowena suivait inlassablement l'oiseau, projetant son esprit vers lui, à défaut de pouvoir elle-même l'accompagner, trop épuisée pour déployer ses ailes. Oui, ils étaient doués et puissants, ils accomplissaient des miracles, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins humains et mortels.

« Où es-tu joli dragon… Où t'es-tu endormi ? » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'à nouveau, ses yeux balayaient la forêt. « N'étais-tu qu'un rêve éveillé venu que pour me narguer ou prendre à nouveaux les âmes des défunts, victimes des Unseelies ? »

« Helga non ! » Le cri de Salazar résonna dans la vallée. Rowena se tourna vivement vers le lac, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. La forme jaune d'Helga était visible de loin sur la plaine d'un vert tendre. Elle avait bandé son arc de bois noir, et plusieurs flèches filaient déjà vers la lisière du bois.

Elles s'y engouffrèrent et les cris portés par le vent, qui parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Rowena, lui dirent qu'il était temps de quitter son perchoir. Elle serra les dents et déploya ses ailes juste à temps pour freiner sa chute et atterrir en douceur. Pas la peine de perdre toute son énergie magique à voler et faire infléchir les vents pour la porter plus vite auprès de ses compagnons. Courir serait tout aussi rapide et moins épuisant. Chose qui de premier abord parût sensée, jusqu'au moment où le sol s'effondra sous l'impact de l'atterrissage et des blocs de pierre que son saut avait détachés à la tour branlante. Rowena traversa un premier niveau souterrain, puis un second, se maudissant d'avoir intégré les principes d'Helga sur l'économie de l'énergie magique.

Sa chute dura encore quelques secondes, puis elle percuta le sol sur lequel elle roula, évitant les gravats qui l'avaient accompagnée dans sa chute. Grand bien lui fit car lesdits gravats comblèrent l'ouverture par laquelle elle était arrivée. Elle se trouva emmurée dans la grotte.

« Comme si j'avais le temps de faire de l'exploration. » Gronda-t-elle furieuse, frappant de ses poings le sol boueux. Elle martela le sol de longues secondes, puis s'arrêta et hurla la colère qui la dominait, et l'empêchait de se relever et remettre en marche.

Crier lui permit de se calmer, et quand elle se tut enfin, son esprit froid et analytique s'était remis à fonctionner. Réfléchissant à ses options, elle fit appel à un peu de magie et incendia un bout de sa tunique enroulée autour d'une flèche brisée qu'elle trouva dans les décombres. Puis, posant la main contre une des parois, elle s'élança à travers le labyrinthe.

Elle ne marcha pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait cru en aveugle, car bientôt Raven, l'aigle au sombre plumage la rejoignit. Elle pensa soudain à Edouard, son frère aîné, qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de lui offrir ce précieux compagnon. Quand tout serait calmé, elle essayerait, à défaut de retourner en Normandie, de lui écrire une lettre pleine de banalités, comme seuls les frères et sœurs savent échanger.

L'oiseau s'avéra meilleur guide que ne le fut la paroi, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Rowena quand ses pieds ne rencontrèrent plus la terre meuble, mais un escalier de pierres taillées menant vers les niveaux supérieurs, et, l'espérait-elle, la surface.

OOOooooOOO

_Suggestion musicale : « Shisei » Full Metal Alchemist - OST_

Elle émergea dans une clairière des bois, au nord-ouest du château et évita de justesse la salve de flèches. Atterrissant sur les genoux et se jetant à plat ventre pour éviter la trombe d'eau, elle lança une lame d'air qui arrêta la seconde salve de flèches.

« Hé, ça va pas ? Tu peux pas regarder où tu tires ? »

« Rowena ? » Sursauta Salazar alors qu'Helga, sa troisième salve de flèches armée, baissait lentement son arc.

« Prouve-le ! » Cria-t-elle, levant à nouveau l'arme et visant le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues rougies par sa course. Mais l'apparition de Raven les rassura alors que la jeune femme se redressait, les mains levées en signe de reddition.

« Bon sang, mais d'où viens-tu ? » Gronda Salazar levant les yeux vers la tour qu'on apercevait à travers les arbres.

« Je… »

« Pas le temps ou je vais perdre la piste. » Les héla Helga qui s'était déjà glissée derrière la première ligne d'arbres à l'extrémité opposée de la clairière.

« Helga, attend-nous ! » L'appela Salazar, courant aussi vite qu'il le put, entraînant Rowena dont il avait saisi le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme, luttant contre le rythme de traque que leur imposait Helga.

« Elle a senti la mort et dit que la source se trouve à l'intérieur de la forêt. » Expliqua Salazar.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est en train de suivre la piste des Sires (2)! Mais pourtant je… »

« On dirait que cette fois, ce n'est pas l'avenir mais le passé qui nous guide. » Déclara Helga d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle s'était figée humant l'air et écoutant un appel qu'elle seule percevait. Mortifiée, Rowena se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et suivit les mouvements de son aînée, tout en laissant les rouages de son cerveau opérer.

Camelot avait été pris, mais n'abritait pas seulement la cour des Unseelies. Ils étaient passés par Bourg-de-Camelot où reposaient actuellement leurs compagnons épuisés par leurs opérations éclairs. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui pouvait motiver la présence des Sires au cœur de la forêt.

« Je ne comprends pas. Crois-tu qu'ils soient en train de se rassembler pour un assaut ultime ? »

« Je pense plutôt que les quartiers des Sires devaient être séparés de ceux des troupes. » Avança Rowena prudente. « Maintenant, à savoir pourquoi si loin. »

« De vrais trouillards ceux-là, plus durs à trouver qu'un pou sur le dos d'un porc. De vrais Poux-de-lard. » Rowena sourit, Poudlard éveilla en elle l'écho d'un futur heureux, mais ne répondait pas aux questions présentes.

« Camelot était la cité d'Arthur, mais pas la résidence de son réel pouvoir. » Déclara Helga, tournant frénétiquement sa tête de droite et de gauche.

« Avalon est bien trop éloignée d'ici pour avoir réellement influencé le choix de cet emplacement. » Fit remarquer Rowena.

« Peut-être parce que le réel pouvoir d'Arthur ne résidait pas dans le savoir accordé par les Avalons. » _Et de deux …_ grogna mentalement la brune.

« Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, dis nous ce que te soufflent les esprits. » Gronda Salazar fatigué de compter les points entre les deux femmes.

« Là ! » s'écria tout à coup Helga, bandant son arc et tirant une flèche enflammée à travers les arbres. Elle s'abattit sur un buisson de ronces plus épais que les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Alimente-moi ce feu en air que l'entrée soit dégagée vite fait. » Se contenta de répondre Helga qui s'assit sur un rocher couché non loin de là.

« Je m'en occupe. Assure-toi qu'elle va bien. » Chuchota Rowena à Salazar, contrôlant difficilement son inquiétude envers Helga.

La rouquine s'était assise, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux fermés, ses doigts massant lentement ses tempes. Ses lèvres bougeaient imperceptiblement, elle semblait se battre avec ce que lui communiquaient les esprits. Salazar s'agenouilla devant elle et posa une main sur sa cuisse, lui signalant par ce geste tendre et presque intime qu'il était là pour elle et la soutenait.

Rowena se détourna de la scène et se concentra sur les flammes. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, les réminiscences des bûchers funéraires des derniers mois rejaillissant à chaque volute de cendres que le vent poussait jusqu'à elle.

Si, de par son élément et son caractère même, elle n'était pas inclinée vers une vive amitié avec Helga, elle n'en admirait pas moins la jeune Valkyrie. Et de réaliser l'effet d'un simple foyer sur l'Atlante, lui fit prendre conscience du caractère doux et du moral solide de la rouquine. Mais également à quel point cette quête devait être épuisante, plus encore pour elle que pour les autres, chaque esprit mort venant la toucher, dernière ancre entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

Les flammes s'éteignirent tout à coup, balayées par un souffle glacé, et du chemin de pierre plongeant dans la terre humide, jaillit un troll des cavernes.

« Bon sang, combien reste-t-il de ces abrutis dans les environs ! » gronda Rowena, évitant la lourde masse du rocher qu'il venait de projeter sur elle.

« Manifestement pas assez ! » Répondit Helga d'une voix rendue caverneuse par son contact avec l'autre monde, que Rowena aperçut, lançant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. L'Irlandaise tremblait de tous ses membres malgré le soutien de Salazar, de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre. Pas le temps pour réfléchir.

Helga posa sa main sur le sol et plus rapide que l'éclair, une fissure se propagea jusqu'aux pieds du Troll qui perdit l'équilibre. Une lame d'eau ajouta à l'instabilité du monstre. Rowena profita de l'ouverture et sauta sur les épaules de la créature dont elle brisa d'un geste net et précis les cervicales, accompagné d'un cri de rage. Un saut, roulé-boulé sur l'épaule, et Rowena fut sur pieds. Le Troll se balançait encore, puis s'effondra mort.

Elle leva les yeux vers ses compagnons et serra les dents. Helga était à présent à genoux, haletante, une main la maintenant encore debout, l'autre sur son ventre. Salazar qui avait pris l'initiative d'éteindre le feu n'avait pas encore vu sa faiblesse, mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque son attention revint vers ses compagnes.

« Helga ! » cria-t-il se précipitant à ses côtés, alors que déjà Rowena recueillait la rouquine dans ses bras. « Tu ne devrais pas ! » la gronda-t-il. » Tu es pire que Rowena quand tu t'y mets ! » Continua-t-il, ignorant le regard furieux de l'atlante et épongeant le front brûlant de la valkyrie.

Il était inutile de rester dans leurs pattes vu l'état surprotecteur dans lequel se trouvait Salazar. Elle se détourna du couple et approcha à pas de loup de l'arche de pierre libérée par les flammes. Son cœur se serra, reconnaissant les lignes de force de l'architecture atlante, et plus particulièrement celles des tombeaux.

« Ce sont les esprits torturés de la table ronde qui m'ont guidée. » Murmura Helga d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un grincement, à nouveau debout et s'appuyant sur Salazar.

« Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? » Demanda Rowena, ses yeux étrécis par la méfiance que ces lieux lui inspiraient. Un rugissement s'éleva du souterrain, sa force telle que la jeune femme dut se protéger les yeux tandis que Salazar se plaçait en écran devant Helga.

« Parce qu'ils sont décidés à faire parler le Dragon de Bretagne et lui arracher les secrets qu'ils n'ont pu arracher aux gardiens de la Table Ronde. » La voix d'outre-tombe d'Helga fit frissonner Rowena qui pourtant, plus encore au combat que dans la vie de tous les jours, était fière du contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur ses émotions et son corps.

« C'est un piège. » Déclara Salazar d'une voix qu'il voulut neutre, mais qui trahissait sa fatigue et son inquiétude croissante. Peut-être même de la peur. Helga posa une main tremblante mais qui se fit rassurante sur son avant-bras et murmura quelque chose pour ses seules oreilles. Il pâlit imperceptiblement, ses pupilles se dilatèrent fortement alors qu'il se tournait vers le corridor ténébreux.

« Nous devons y aller. Qui sait quelle puissance a été cachée ici par Merlin et Arthur ? Nous ne pouvons pas reculer maintenant. » S'impatienta Rowena, serrant dans sa main la larme atlante qui s'était mise à briller alors qu'elle faisait son premier pas à l'intérieur de l'édifice antique et mortuaire qu'était la Table Ronde.

« Attends ! » L'appela Helga, ayant retrouvé sa voix énergique malgré l'épuisement consécutif à un contact prolongé avec les esprits. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur clarté et une douce chaleur émanait à présent de ce qui avait été deux puits de ténèbres. « Quoiqu'il arrive, il faut protéger les secrets de la Table Ronde. Si Salazar, le Dragon ou moi ne pouvons continuer, ne te retourne pas.

Rowena fut surprise qu'une telle réplique vienne d'Helga qui restait toujours en arrière afin de soigner et sauver ceux qui pouvaient encore l'être, plutôt que de se jeter dans la bataille afin de précipiter l'issue du combat. « Helga, tu n'es pas sérieuse… » souffla Salazar. Mais Kieran, le ténébreux éclaireur du Vol des Dragons avait repris le contrôle, et sans un regard en arrière, Rowena s'engouffra dans le dédale qu'était la Table Ronde, lieu de conseil des chevaliers d'Arthur, mais également leur sépulture commune.

OOOooooOOO

_Suggestion musicale :  « Douyou » Full Metal Alchemist OST_

Alors qu'elle avalait la première volée de marches, un coup fut porté à son cœur, de part l'atmosphère humide, glaciale et oppressante. Elle manqua de tomber sur la pierre glissante mais fut rattrapée par Salazar qui arrivait à sa suite.

« Comment va Helga ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'atlante, inquiète de ne pas la voir avec lui.

« 'Wena ! » Grogna celle-ci apparaissant finalement.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Helga. »

« Si je peux. Allons de l'avant. » Et elle se dirigea vers le second escalier.

« Helga baisse-toi ! » Cria Rowena alertée par son sixième sens, alors que Raven fonçait vers les ombres menaçantes et qu'une masse d'armes fendait l'air vers la rouquine.

« Celui-ci est pour moi ! » Gronda-t-elle se servant de son arc comme d'une lance. « Mais va-t-il falloir que je vous botte moi-même l'arrière train pour que vous avanciez ? » Salazar avait roulé entre les jambes de la créature et dévalait déjà l'escalier. « Rowena je t'en prie, nous sommes dans une construction avalonienne, toi seule a les connaissances pour la protéger. Tu dois continuer à avancer ! » La supplia Helga parant avec difficulté le second coup, bien qu'immobilisant l'arme contre le mur de pierre, laissant une ouverture suffisante pour que l'éclaireuse puisse tenter un saut, certes audacieux, mais qui la mènerait hors de portée de la créature.

Pressée par sa compagne d'arme, elle jaugea cependant mal la distance et manqua son atterrissage. Elle roula au bas des escaliers et manqua de renverser Salazar dans sa chute.

« Avant de t'occuper des autres, tu devrais déjà apprendre à t'occuper de toi. » Gronda-t-il en la remettant sur pieds avec brusquerie.

« Au lieu de râler et de m'attendre, tu aurais pu allumer une torche et avancer. » Répliqua-t-elle vexée. Il haussa les épaules et lui pointa la torche murale. Rowena le foudroya du regard, puis se souvint que comme elle qui était quasiment muette en magie purement terrestre, Salazar était totalement insensible à la magie des flammes, et encore moins dans l'état de fatigue et d'épuisement où ils se trouvaient tous.

Elle détacha les deux torches qu'elle alluma avec difficulté dans l'atmosphère marécageuse et renfermée de ces souterrains. Un pincement au cœur lui fit réaliser à quel point ils avaient compté sur Godric jusqu'à sa mort. Salazar dut voir son regard se troubler et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il ne parla pas, mais sa simple présence la réconforta assez pour se remettre en route.

Ils débouchèrent sur un long couloir au plafond plus élevé que ses prédécesseurs, également plus espacé. Un chemin était tout droit tracé dans la poussière et à travers les toiles d'araignées accumulées depuis cinq siècles. Ça et là dépassaient les mains squelettiques de ceux qui y étaient morts, prisonniers des arachnides qui fuyaient les flammes.

« Tu nous fais le grand nettoyage Rowena ? » Demanda Salazar tout en lui prenant la torche des mains.

« Flemmard. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Non avisé. Il n'y a pas d'évacuation pour l'eau que je conjurerais et je crois que le terrain est bien assez boueux et glissant pour ne pas en rajouter. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Fermant les yeux, elle croisa les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Les courants d'air qui caressaient leurs peaux se mirent à danser et tournoyer, pour se joindre en une sphère lumineuse, brillant entre les doigts effilés de l'Atlante. Et lorsque la lumière devint insupportable, elle lança la sphère à travers le corridor. Celle-ci éclata en une telle tempête qu'elle arracha les toiles et découpa de ses lames de vent les créatures tapies dans l'ombre.

« Et bien, tu vois quand tu veux. » Se moqua Salazar, les bras croisés sur son torse, un timide sourire en coin graciant ses lèvres. Elle le foudroya du regard, puis sourit en se détournant de lui et regardant vers leur destination au loin.

« Après toi vieux frère. » Il ne se fit pas prier et après lui avoir lancé négligemment la torche, il s'engagea sur le chemin mis à nu. Elle le suivit, mais profita du fait qu'il ouvrait la marche pour laisser son regard traîner sur les murs à présent dégagés, et les gravures qui les recouvraient.

« Tu te rends compte que nous avons sous les yeux la version officielle de la légende d'Arthur ? » Déclara tout à coup la jeune fille, laissant glisser sa main sur le mur et les scènes de batailles gravées dans la roche.

« 'Wena… »

« Je t'assure, regarde ici ! La bataille contre le dragon étranger, là-bas, celle contre le sanglier noir. Et ici, la quête du Graal. Regarde S'zar la précision dans la gravure. On reconnaît même les chevaliers à leur visage. »

« Rowena vas-tu cesser de te promener et te rappeler une seconde qu'Helga se bat alors qu'elle est épuisée, malade et enceinte, que la lune ne va pas tarder à se lever donnant un regain de puissance à… »

« Oh, ils y sont tous sur celle-là, même les jumeaux de Morgause ! » S'écria la jeune femme en frottant frénétiquement la pierre sur les visages de deux personnages légèrement en retrait.

« Tu comprends, il est assez rare qu'il soit fait référence aux jumeaux étant donné que selon les différents récits étant parvenus jusqu'à nos jours, ils sont soit les pères de Mordread, selon d'autres ses maîtres d'armes, en tout cas des personnages ayant pris part activement aux actions du mage de guerre ayant provoqué la chute d'Arthur et … S'zar tu m'écoutes ? » Rowena s'était détournée de la fresque murale, surprise du silence de son compagnon et le découvrit figé, son regard vide pourtant fixé sur les jumeaux de pierre.

« Salazar qu'est-ce qui… » Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main vers lui, la brume qui n'avait jusqu'à présent fait que flotter à hauteur de leurs chevilles s'anima et des visages apparurent, chargeant Rowena de leurs cris muets.

« Pas des nôtres. »

« Traître à son sang. »

« Traître à ses idéaux. »

« Trouble le repos du Vol des Dragons. »

« Trouble la paix de la Table Ronde. »

A chaque nouveau visage qui l'attaquait, Rowena reculait.

« Arrêtez, nous ne sommes pas les ennemis d'Arthur ! » s'écria-t-elle, déployant ses ailes en un ultime effort pour ne plus céder de terrain et dissiper les chimères. Ceux-ci semblèrent attirés de plus belle par ses appendices et pénétrèrent le corps de la jeune femme perturbant son équilibre magique. Elle résista quelques secondes, reculant et posant sa main sur le bas-relief. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent aussitôt et sa respiration se bloqua alors qu'elle réalisait la nature de la pierre. Les visions s'abattirent sur elle et elle perdit prise sur le monde réel.

OOOooooOOO

_Suggestion musicale : « Minas Tirith » Howard Shore_

Lorsque Rowena reprit ses esprits, le mal de tête qui l'empêcha de se redresser immédiatement lui sembla être l'apothéose de la série noire qui les avait poursuivis depuis l'entrée dans la Table Ronde. Conservant les yeux fermés, elle inspira profondément et se concentra sur ses sens les uns après les autres.

Le Toucher. Ses vêtements lui semblaient plus légers, moins près du corps, et pour cause, elle ne semblait plus vêtue que de voiles au travers desquelles elle sentait sans équivoque le froid de la pierre sur laquelle elle était.

L'Odorat. Toujours ce parfum marécageux, mais au revoir l'odeur de poussière renfermée depuis des siècles. Un léger courant d'air chatouillait son nez, en plus du souffle chaleureux qui caressait ses pieds nus. Un bon point pour la circulation d'air, un mauvais point pour la créature à qui appartenait ce souffle.

L'Ouïe. Confirmation pour le marbre et le marécage, de l'eau ruisselant non loin de là, sans doute sur les parois. Elle n'était pas seule, aux griffes faisant crisser la pierre, mais également aux grincements de chaîne et à l'écho des pas qui s'approchaient.

Le Goût. Elle ouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour goûter l'atmosphère. Terre, métal. Elle avait dû se blesser dans sa chute, ou alors la créature était un sacré prédateur auquel on l'offrait.

Il lui manquait la vue pour dresser un tableau complet de sa situation, mais quelque part, les perspectives offertes par cette première analyse ne lui donnait pas particulièrement envie de les ouvrir.

Inspirant profondément, elle ouvrit les yeux et les tourna dans la direction des raclements et grognements. Si elle avait été debout, elle serait certainement tombée à la renverse. La longue queue argentée d'un dieu dragon était enroulée autour du promontoire où elle avait été enchaînée, sa tête reposait à ses pieds et ses yeux aux mille facettes brillaient d'un éclat argenté rappelant la coloration douce de son cuir écaillé.

Alors qu'elle s'était mise à bouger, il sembla reprendre vie et se redressa, montrant ses crocs aux faces encagoulées qui approchaient et entreraient bientôt dans le cercle de lumière de lune qui illuminait le centre de la Salle. Un coup parti de nulle part, s'abattit et blessa l'animal mythologique au cou, le forçant à reculer, libérant l'accès au promontoire.

« Ainsi nous avons trouvé celle qui te réveillera pour qui tu trahiras ta foi, jeune dragon.»

« Paix, » déclara la seconde silhouette, « ou tu n'arriveras pas à arracher ce que tu veux de lui et d'elle. »

« Ce fragment d'âme sera nôtre, et avec lui nous pourrons contrôler la Table Ronde, les quatre objets sacrés seront à notre portée et enfin nous pourrons nous venger de Merlin et de ces simulacres d'Atlantes qui se prétendaient notre peuple. »

Un battement de cœur à vous déchirer la poitrine. Rowena aurait bien été incapable de se redresser tellement la douleur était vive. Et comme dirigée par un instinct plus fort encore que celui de survie, ses yeux se tournèrent vers ce lieu intérieur où elle avait appris à marcher lors de ses années auprès de Morgane puis seule… à la croisée des chemins et du temps.

Elle voyait les lignes de temps se croiser, se mêler, se faire et se défaire. Certaines étaient vouées à disparaître dans les ténèbres, d'autres à exploser dans la lumière. Aussi éloigna-t-elle son corps astral de ces impasses. Elle plongea dans le Maëlstrom afin de déterminer la voie qu'elle devait suivre, ce qui laissa son corps inerte et sans défense.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Elle ne respire plus, son cœur s'est arrêté ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Où est-elle, elle va nous échapper et tout va rater ! »

« Elle est en train de s'harmoniser à la pierre ! » hurla une voix qui se rapprochait en même temps que les coups d'épée se répercutaient dans les couloirs menant à la salle sacrificielle.

« Impossible, seul un mage créateur a ce pouvoir ! » S'insurgèrent ceux qui étaient au pied du promontoire.

« Ne la laissez pas… _schrrrriiiiiiicccckkkkk !_ » La tête roula au bas de l'escalier, aux pieds des deux encagoulés,

« Un mage créateur seul ne peut rien faire… » Reprit la voix d'outre-tombe d'Helga.

« Un cercle créateur lui, peut faire jaillir la puissance enfouie par Arthur dans la Table Ronde. » Déclara une voix depuis si longtemps disparue qu'elle sembla désincarnée à raisonner sur les parois.

« Impossible ! Il est impossible de trouver quatre descendants de Faëry aux dons complémentaires et dont la somme de pouvoirs sera créatrice et non destructrice. » Hurla l'un des Sires.

« Et pourtant nous sommes présents et bien vivants… » Siffla Salazar dans la langue des Serpents.

« Erreur, elle est morte ! » Rugit le Sire triomphalement en pointant Rowena de sa main.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas chatouiller le Dragon qui dort ? » murmura Helga moqueuse dont les yeux brillaient d'un éclat rouge malsain. La jeune Atlante reprit alors pieds dans le monde matériel et se dressa dans les airs, le vent soulevant le voile dont les Sir(e)s l'avaient vêtue, lui donnant une apparence éthérée.

« Quand les enfants des 4 éléments s'uniront alors la paix des Faëriens pourra être rétablie et le retour du Mage Créateur, le Pendragon guidera nos pas. » Déclama Rowena.

« Non ! » Hurlèrent les Sires, mais il était trop tard, l'invocation était lancée.

_« Moi l'Enfant des Vents, Diseuse de Rêves et Porteuse d'Espoir, je t'appelle Seigneur de l'Ouest. »_

_« Moi l'Enfant de la Terre, Gardienne du repos des morts, je t'appelle Seigneur du Nord. »_

_« Moi l'Enfant de l'Eau, Protecteur des Secrets et fils du Serpent, je t'appelle Seigneur de l'Est. »_

_« Moi l'Enfant des Flammes, Chevalier du Gryffon d'Or et protégé par le dragon, je t'appelle Seigneur du Sud. »_

Ils joignirent leurs mains et les abaissèrent ensemble, scellant le cercle magique créateur, sur la pierre de prophétie et cœur de la Table Ronde. La lumière naquit de chacun de leurs cœurs et se joignit à la colonne de lumière qui de la pierre se jeta vers le ciel, avant de redescendre vers eux et de se propager à l'horizontal, balayant tout sur son passage.

OOOooooOOO

_Suggestion musicale : « Tree of Heart » Escaflowne the movie_

Lorsque Rowena se réveilla, elle était à nouveau étendue sur la pierre de prophétie. Sa joue droite lui faisait mal. Elle avait dû frapper le sol quand les Seigneurs cardinaux s'étaient retirés.

Prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'ils avaient fait, elle se redressa vivement, manquant de s'arracher les poignets encore liés par les lourdes chaînes, dans sa précipitation. Raven voletait non loin de là, pépiant, attaquant de ses griffes, rajoutant à l'agitation de sa maîtresse.

« Rowena, calme toi ! Je viens t'aider tout de suite ! » L'appela Salazar qui se redressait tant bien que mal non loin de là, son corps enroulé autour de celui d'Helga qu'il avait dû rattraper lors du contre-coup de puissance.

Mais Rowena était incapable de parler ou d'attendre qu'ils s'extirpent de la masse de roches tombées sur eux. Faisant fi de son épuisement, elle invoqua les lames de vents qui frappèrent la pierre et les chaînes rouillées. Et déployant ses ailes qui déchirèrent le dos de sa tunique voilée, elle s'élança dans le ciel.

Devant ses yeux troubles s'éloignait la forme éthérée et fantomatique du Seigneur du Sud. Sa voix avait été celle de Godric, et même si celui-ci était bien mort, il était revenu les sauver, eux trois, et achever la guerre contre les Unseelies. Le dragon argenté qui protégeait la forme humaine marchait vers les ruines de Camelot. Mais l'esprit de Rowena n'en avait que faire.

« Godric ! Attends moi ! » Appela-t-elle une première fois, alors qu'elle passait le squelette du troll qui avait gardé l'entrée de la Table Ronde.

« Godric ! » Appela-t-elle une seconde fois alors que ses ailes refusaient de la porter plus loin que la lisière des bois. Mais l'homme dragon seulement guidé par la lumière de la lune continua sa montée implacable vers le château.

Elle se redressa, trébucha sur la robe d'un autre âge dont on l'avait attifée pour la sacrifier, la souleva à pleines mains, la déchira sur la longueur de sa jambe et courut. Un nuage passa devant la lune et le cœur de Rowena se serra. Le dragon avait disparu. Son aura enflammée n'était plus, ne la guidait plus.

« Par les Puissances, non ! Godric ! » Cria-t-elle de désespoir tout en franchissant la porte du premier rempart. Elle se figea, l'ombre recouvrait la cour antique désertée. Aucun mouvement n'était perceptible, vacillant encore debout de la grande porte. Son cœur battait fort, pourtant elle ne sentait plus que le vide dans sa poitrine et la douloureuse absence de celui qu'elle avait cru un instant retrouvé.

Elle ferma les yeux et serra fort ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de couler, la fatigue de l'emporter. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, elle se redressa lentement et marcha à l'aveugle vers le puit.

Elle sentit la caresse du rayon lunaire sur sa peau et rouvrit les yeux. Elle se figea de stupeur. Là, devant elle, se tenait un homme. Il était maigre, son corps portait les stigmates d'un long emprisonnement, mais son visage respirait la paix retrouvée et la sérénité.

« Godric ! » Souffla la jeune femme. L'homme releva la tête du seau au-dessus duquel il était perché et était en train de tailler sa barbe blanche ? Poivre et sel ? Noire? Elle n'aurait pas su le dire sous la lumière lunaire mouvante et s'en fichait.

« Hey, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Tu as l'air d'une vraie femme dans cette tenue ma petite sauvageonne. » Déclara-t-il lui tirant son fameux sourire en coin qu'il partageait avec ses frères.

« Oh toi ! » elle traversa en quelques secondes la distance qui la séparait encore du jeune homme, et le gifla, à sa grande surprise. « Idiot ! Imbécile heureux ! Maudit chevalier ! Méprisable gougnafier… » Il se massait la joue, l'admirant alors qu'elle déversait sur lui un flot d'insultes dont la coloration teintait ses joues pâles d'une touche de rose inhabituelle chez elle. « _Tu étais vivant !_ » Acheva-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, qu'il referma l'attirant plus près de lui. Comme pour se prouver à lui aussi, qu'ils étaient vivants.

OOOooooOOO

**Notes de chapitre**

(1) _Meuvre _: créatures de la mythologie celte, peuplant les fonds des rivières, attirant de leurs cris les voyageurs et les avalants dans leur bouches énormes et pleines de dents acérées.

(2) _Sires_ : Dans le mythe du vampire, le Sire est celui qui transforme en vampire. J'ai étendu ici ce sens à celui de dirigeant de la Vassalerie des Unseelies.

OOOooooOOO

**Notes de l'Auteur**

Tout d'abord, un gribouilli : angharrad. larowane. free.fr/ fusain/ fanart/ hp/ 0139.jpg

Il m'a pris beaucoup de temps ce chapitre ¬¬ Dur de conclure la guerre de manière pas trop ridicule ou grandiloquente, mais de conserver le coté mythique et mystique de l'affaire… J'espère vous avoir intéressé et donné assez d'éléments pour cerner les Fondateurs – oui je sais j'ai beaucoup mis Helga en retrait, encore que dans ce chapitre… Bref

**Rajout du 8 Mai 2006 :** Et bien je ne pensais pas le publier avec autant de décalage par rapport à l'écriture, puis la relecture. Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est… J'avoue que le 23 me pose énormément de problèmes, car trop riche et du coup trop long (j'en suis déjà à une quarantaine de pages) Mais que ne ferions nous pas pour Poudlard !

Je suis en train de reprendre les premiers chapitres qui datent déjà d'il y'a 3 ans. J'y ajoute quelques lignes pour des passages peu clairs qui sont vitaux pour la suite du récit, les musiques que j'ai finalement trouvées, et puis les corrections de deux nouveaux correcteurs. Merci Tsunamie, et Merci Kciop - vous en pleureriez de tout ce qu'il me fait corriger. Heureusement que je l'aime ;p

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là.

**Angharrad** – 29 Octobre 2005 finalisation 8 mai 2006


	27. Interlude IV

Au Temps des Légendes

Interlude 4

**1036 – **Mort de Maëlwys-Kaï et Alfred lors de l'attaque en Ireland. Helga reprend son arc de Valkyrie et suit Salazar et Rowena à l'attaque de la Vassalerie. Au début de l'été, la Vassalerie est détruite.

**1037 – **Ouverture de Poudlard. Décembre, Harold, fils du premier mariage de Knut, devient roi d'Angleterre.

OOOooooOOO

_Le temps que se livre la bataille de la Table Ronde avait permis au charme d'Helga de purifier le puit et de s'attaquer au sol du château de Camelot. Nous étions tous épuisés. A tel point qu'une fois rassemblés autour du puit, nous nous effondrâmes d'épuisement, oubliant les questions qui nous brûlaient les lèvres sur cette année où Godric avait été porté disparu._

_Heureusement pour nous, Hengist, ce cher Hengist, avait choisi de quitter Bourg-de-Camelot dès la colonne de lumière montée vers le ciel, avec toute la troupe. Ils nous trouvèrent avant même que de quelconques rescapés Unseelies puissent monter une action punitive contre nous. _

_Dire combien de temps nous sommes restés dans un état d'enfants convalescents incapable d'agir par eux-mêmes me fait encore rougir à ce jour. Mais force était de constater que nous avions puisé au plus profond de nous-même pour réaliser le miracle de réveiller la puissance de la Table Ronde_. _L'hiver fit place au printemps 1036 et nous n'avions pas encore récupéré nos forces. _

_Pourtant l'énergie qui nous caractérisait tous les quatre semblait vibrer à travers tout le château que nous avions fait nôtre. Helga dont le ventre s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jour, prit en charge les jardins et les champs qu'elle mit en friche pour nous assurer le grain de l'hiver. Salazar et Godric, plus inquiets et alarmistes que je ne l'avais été, décidèrent de reconstruirent en premier lieu les défenses du château, ainsi que de patrouiller et d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour des bois. Si ceux-ci devaient nous fournir la viande pour l'hiver, ils n'en restaient pas moins imprégnés du mal qu'y avaient perpétré les Sires de la seconde Vassalerie des Unseelies, et leurs animaux de compagnie semblaient y avoir élu domicile, en attendant leur hypothétique retour._

_Quant à moi, je devais avouer avoir été chercher encore plus loin que les autres afin de revenir de la croisée des chemins. Je restais donc quelques jours supplémentaires dans un sommeil sans rêves qui me fit le plus grand bien. Il m'effraya aussi, moi qui avais été nourrie par ces visions de plus en plus fréquentes à mesure que je vieillissais et m'approchais de ce moment clé. J'étais à présent désoeuvrée._

_Nous avions accompli la prophétie des Héritiers de Merlin en formant le cercle créateur. Lançant l'appel, celui-ci ne devait plus tarder à revenir sur terre, et avec lui la paix à laquelle nous aspirions tous. Quelle place restait-il pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui n'avait continué à avancer que dans ce but ? Moi qui n'avais connu que la guerre et le combat, serai-je capable de réapprendre à vivre ?_

_La réponse me vint du jeune Charles, fils de Salazar, qui nous avait pris tous les quatre en adoration. Par je ne sais quel tour du destin, l'enfant avait totalement apprivoisé Raven qui s'était attaché à ses pas, et lui à son vol. Ce qui fit de lui mon compagnon de convalescence._

_Si je fûs agacée de sa présence, je finis par être conquise par sa vitalité, sa curiosité et sa force morale qui lui permettait, aussi jeune fut-il, de supporter les nuits de pleine lune trop fréquentes. Il me rappelait un autre enfant que j'avais connu et vu grandir… moi…_

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à imaginer toutes sortes de jeux et stratagèmes afin de nourrir la curiosité de l'enfant, et de le guider vers l'éveil de ses sens magiques. Si les champs nous fournissaient l'exercice physique dont j'avais besoin pour me reconstruire après ces semaines alitée, ce furent nos explorations du vaste château d'Arthur qui nous donnèrent le plus de satisfaction. Cet amas de pierres tristes se transforma peu à peu en un terrain de jeu, champ de ruine chargé de secrets et trésors. Il devint notre domaine._

_À mesure que je délaissais les travaux des champs pour reprendre en main la restauration du château en prévision de l'hiver, les autres enfants se rendirent compte que quelque chose se passait entre Charles et moi. Bientôt, le nombre de joueurs devint plus grand, et plus nombreux encore furent ceux qui se prêtèrent à l'exercice de conter et écouter les récits de nos aventures dans la cité Arthurienne disparue. _

_Et sans en avoir conscience, j'avais franchi le pas, de la guerrière au professeur de magie qui avait parfois éclairé mes nuits de cauchemar de son auréole rassurante. Ouvrant les yeux autour de moi, je m'aperçus qu'instinctivement, chacun d'entre nous avait commencé à transmettre son savoir. Helga s'occupait de la terre, elle s'associait à Salazar pour préparer les remèdes qui nous permettraient de supporter l'hiver. Celui-ci préparait également d'autres décoctions pour protéger le château et les environs, et maintenait la forme des hommes en organisant avec Godric des expéditions dans les bois qui regorgeaient de créatures malines. Ce dernier essayait de faire réaliser que ce n'étaient pas les créatures les plus monstrueuses les plus dangereuses, et essayait de transmettre les astuces qui lui avaient permises de survivre à son année de captivité, autre que sa force d'Âme. Quant à moi, j'avais choisi de construire le futur en revenant aux origines mêmes de la magie, m'intéressant à ces facteurs jouant sur nos pouvoirs, tels les astres, et en apprenant des erreurs du passé._

_Mais ce n'est qu'alors qu'Helga accouchait de son second enfant, que l'idée du rêve esseulé devint une promesse partagée._

_« Ne me regarde pas avec cet air révulsé ! » Déclara Helga entre deux contractions. Elle marchait de long en large, alors que je l'épaulais en attendant que les autres amènent un guérisseur quelconque, l'eau chaude et les linges propres nécessaires à la naissance._

_« Je ne suis pas révulsée, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de femmes vivent pour cet instant et s'infligent une telle souffrance. »_

_« Allons serais-tu devenue douillette en te féminisant ? » S'était moquée la rouquine._

_« Pas du tout, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les femmes ne peuvent s'accomplir qu'au travers de la douleur de l'accouchement. Et puis qui dit que tu survivras à ce foutu accouchement ? ça fait des heures que tu souffres et pourtant l'enfant n'a pas l'air décidé à montrer le bout de son nez ! » J'avais achevé cette tirade avec une note d'hystérie qui arracha un sourire à Helga._

_Salazar entra avec l'eau brûlante et les linges. Je fis mine de me retirer, mais Helga m'attrapa la main. « une vie pour une vie, petite sœur. Reste à mes cotés pour cette leçon. »_

_J'aurais tout donné pour quitter cette atmosphère pesante qui me rappelait d'une façon inattendue l'abandon dont j'avais été victime. Le sourire d'Helga avait cependant un charme particulier, tendre, confiant, pas intrusif pour deux sous, maternel, qui me décida à rester._

_Godric pénétra dans la chambre d'accouchement improvisée alors que Winifred, fille d'Helga et Alfred poussait son premier cri._

_« Eureka ! ça y est ! Je le savais ! Nous avions raison 'Wena ! »_

_« Godric prend l'enfant, le second arrive, » déclara impassible Salazar en lui tendant le paquet d'où n'émergeait qu'un visage rougeaud et braillard._

_« Le second ?! » s'étonna Godric, rattrapant à force de contorsion l'enfant et le parchemin qu'il avait lâché._

_« Même moi qui ne regarde pourtant pas ces choses, je me suis rendue compte qu'Helga attendait des jumeaux, voir plus. » Raillais-je. Et pourtant tous s'entendaient à dire qu'il n'y avait pas plus aveugle que moi pour ces choses-là._

_« Ah oui ? Et comment aurais-je su que ce ventre rond comme une barrique contenait deux marmots ? » S'indigna-t-il._

_« Barrique ? Nan mais tu t'es regardé espèce d'ours mal rasé ! » Répliqua Salazar en se levant pour défendre l'honneur de sa belle outragée. Je récupérais le nouveau-né des bras de Godric sur la défensive et la posais sur le ventre d'Helga, offrant à la mère en travail la main que lui avait retiré Salazar._

_« Les hommes. » Soupirais-je. De ma main libre, je mouillais un linge et épongeais le front brûlant d'Helga._

_« Leur contribution est finalement bien peu comparée à ce que la femme endure pour donner la vie. Ces querelles, ce sont leurs manières à eux de donner la vie. »_

_« En se battant alors qu'ils devraient te soutenir ? » Elle se contenta d'un sourire amusé, vite effacé alors qu'un cri muet lui était arraché par le second décidé à son tour à voir le jour. Instantanément, les deux hommes cessèrent leurs chamailleries et se portèrent aux cotés des deux femmes._

_Le temps sembla se figer jusqu'à ce que je dépose le second enfant encore couvert de sang et prisonnier des résidus de placenta sur le ventre nu d'Helga, où il fut accueilli par le gazouillement de sa sœur. _

_Mon neveu. Ma nièce. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas le revendiquer, la moitié des nobles d'Angleterre espérant encore me retrouver, l'autre moitié m'éliminer pour assurer la légitimité de la couronne de régent sur la tête d'Harrold et du futur roi Hartaknut._

_« Rowena, tu veux bien être leur marraine ? » me demanda de but en blanc Helga, alors que Godric et Salazar s'échangeaient les jumeaux, s'extasiants devant leurs petites mines fripées et déjà friponnes._

_« Je ne crois pas en Dieu. » Marmonnais-je gênée._

_« Même pas un petit peu ? » s'étonna Salazar._

_« Je pensais qu'avec les miracles que tu as vu depuis le début de cette foutu guerre, tu devais commencer à te douter qu'il y'avait quelque chose quand même. » Se moqua Godric._

_« Quelqu'un de très sage a un jour dit que croire en un miracle c'était déjà avoir fait la moitié du chemin vers sa réalisation. » Rétorquais-je._

_« Tu crois que tout ce que nous avons accompli jusqu'à présent n'était que l'œuvre de notre volonté ? » S'insurgea Salazar. « Crois-tu que c'est par choix que j'ai mis à mort mon propre jumeau et manqué de faire de même avec mon demi-frère ? Tu crois que ce fut un miracle qu'il ai survécu pour tomber entre les mains des Unseelies ? »_

_« Je… »_

_« Rowena. Ma question n'avait rien à voir avec le dieu des chrétiens ou même une quelconque divinité. » Nous interrompit Helga, toujours à bon escient. « Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais compter sur toi pour devenir leur mère si un jour par malheur je ne devais plus être là pour veiller sur eux. »_

_« Ne dit pas de bêtises Helga ! » S'indigna Godric._

_« Oh vous deux ça suffit ! » s'énerva la rouquine. « Oui la guerre est finie, mais le plus dur reste à faire ! Vous ne voyez pas plus loin qu'une année ou deux en avant. Je sais que Rowena comme moi a une vision beaucoup plus large même si nous sommes ballottées par les événements récents. Nous savons qu'un jour nous seront fatigués d'accomplir des miracles, que notre volonté ne sera plus assez forte. Alors l'un d'entre nous mourra et le cercle créateur sera brisé. Que feront ces enfants de Faëry ce jour où la paix illusoire dans laquelle nous les aurons enfermé disparaîtra ? »_

_« En tant que descendante directe d'Avalon, tant que ma tête restera sur mes épaules et que ma volonté de vivre sera intacte, je peux espérer veiller sur quelques générations. Mais pas indéfiniment. Et nous ne savons pas combien de temps il faudra à la prophétie des héritiers pour prendre effet. » Continuais-je en baissant les yeux, rougissant de cet aveu sur l'incertitude de la science des prophéties sur laquelle j'avais bâtie mon existence pourtant si rationnelle qu'elle me faisait paraître inhumaine._

_« Et sincèrement, vous voyez vous garant de la paix et sécurité du Royaume d'Arthur et Merlin ad vitam aeternam ? » Reprit Helga d'un ton beaucoup plus enjoué. « Personnellement, j'espère bien pouvoir laisser à d'autres cette charge et me contenter de regarder pousser mes fleurs pendant quelques années de vieillesse. »_

_« Helga ! » Protesta Salazar._

_« Tu peux bien te voiler la face S'zar, mais Helga et moi ne sommes plus aussi jeunes que toi et 'Wena. Il faut que nous pensions aux futures générations et non pas seulement à nous. » Le coupa Godric surprenant ses trois compagnons._

_« Godric, ne me dit pas que toi aussi…» Murmura Salazar._

_« Sache mon frère que j'ai effectivement pensé qu'il était peut-être temps d'assurer la relève autrement qu'en transmettant à ma descendante actuellement compromise, mon savoir et mes valeurs. Mais pour ce que j'ai en tête, il fallait d'abord que je m'assure d'avoir l'espace adéquat. 'Wena, tu veux bien lire ce parchemin ? » Demanda-t-il en me tendant le précieux rouleau. Mon cœur battait alors que je faisais sauter le sceau de cire aux armes de la couronne d'Ecosse._

_Moi Duncan, Premier Roi de l'Ecosse unifiée, en récompense de leurs loyaux services pour la sauvegarde du Royaume, offre à Messires Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, et à Mesdames Rowena Serdaigle et Helga, la terre décrite sur la carte dûment jointe à l'acte présent._

_Leurs sont offerts ces lieux en signe de ma gratitude éternelle pour avoir tenu cette promesse irréelle quand est venu le temps de prendre les armes contre les ombres. Puissent ces terres désolées être le témoin de vos miracles. »_

_Un domaine. Duncan tenait cette promesse que Salazar et Godric avaient eu tant de mal à lui arracher il y'a déjà deux ans ? trois ans ? Le temps a passé tellement vite. Tremblante, je dépliais la carte mal dessinée et pourtant bien reconnaissable de l'ancien comté de Kamelot._

_« Godric tu as négocié tout ça !! Mais il nous faudra bien 4 jours à cheval pour aller d'un bout à l'autre du domaine ! » M'écriais-je laissant à Salazar la carte qu'il glissa à hauteur des yeux d'Helga._

_« Il n'en fallait pas moins pour y construire de manière durable Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie. » Je sortis de la stupeur dans laquelle m'avait plongée la vision de ces terres qui ne nous appartenaient plus parce que nous les occupions mais parce que le Roi en avait fait nos terres._

_« Excuse moi mais tu as bien dit école ? Comment l'as-tu appelée ? »_

_« Poudlard. Je trouvais que Pou de Lard c'était un peu limite quand même. » me répondit Godric le plus sérieusement du monde._

_« Mais d'où sors-tu un nom pareil ?! » se moqua Helga alors qu'il lui donnait Winifred à nourrir._

_« Oh, mais d'une conversation de nos deux juniors. Loin des yeux, mais jamais loin du cœur le Godric. » Répondit-il avec son sourire en coin fétiche._

_« Même inspiration pour le gracieux nom dont Helga s'est vu attifée ? » demandais-je avec une certaine incrédulité._

_« La dame ici présente a choisi elle-même ce nom. Je ne suis en rien coupable de sa décision. » Se défendit-il._

_« Avez-vous tous choisi votre patronyme ? » m'étonnais-je._

_« Tu étais encore inconsciente. Tu n'as donc pas participé à la discussion, mais chacun des noms a été choisi au plus juste. » Les défendit Salazar._

_« Je peux comprendre pour toi et pour moi. Je peux imaginer pour Helga qu'il y'a un lien quelconque avec sa volonté d'enfanter aussi longtemps que son corps ne la trahira pas. Mais toi Godric ? »_

_« Certaines choses ne gagnent pas à être expliquées. Et puis tu ne trouve pas que j'ai le cœur d'un Lion ?_

_« Tu en as plutôt la grande gueule. » Le charia Salazar._

_« Ou la crinière. » Ajouta Helga, alors que Brian saisissait une des mèches blanches dont avait hérité Godric suite à sa captivité._

_« Aïe ! Rappelez moi de me couper les cheveux si ce petit coquin est déjà décidé à me martyriser. »_

_J'éclatais de rire. Un rire salvateur et régénérateur. Un rire partagé par ces trois personnes qui étaient les plus proches de ce que je pouvais réellement appeler une famille. Une page était tournée. Une nouvelle page s'ouvrait avec la naissance de ces enfants, et de Poudlard, école de Magie et Sorcellerie du Royaume d'Arthur et Merlin._

_Sur la table ronde, nous jurâmes de protéger et d'enseigner à se protéger ces générations de Faëriens qui devraient attendre le retour de Merlin. Et alors que nous croyons avoir endormi à nouveau le pouvoir de la Table Ronde au cœur même de la Pierre de Destinée, nous livra-t-elle son ultime secret. _

_Les quatre Objets Sacrés de l'histoire de la Magie apparurent sous nos yeux, chacun trouvant sa place dans les mains de l'un des mages élémentaires._

_L'Epée Excalibur pour Godric._

_La Lance d'Arès pour Salazar._

_Le Graal pour Helga._

_Le Bouclier de Minerve pour moi._

_Flattés de cette confiance, nous n'en reçûmes pas moins les objets sacrés avec la crainte de ne pas en être digne ainsi que la peur de leur pouvoir. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que nous choisîmes de les séparer, chacun enfouissant dans les ombres et les secrets des murs de Poudlard ces trésors de magie._

_Peut-être était-ce le premier signe de désaccord que j'aurais dû lire dans nos actes, l'une des multiples erreurs qui firent notre échec à préparer le retour de Merlin et une paix durable._

OOOooooOOO

Mes remerciements à vous, lecteurs patients. L'écriture est une chose qui demande beaucoup de temps, de persévérance et de passion. Chacun leur tour, ces éléments peuvent vous fuir. Je compte bien même si cela prendra des années, terminer ce récit.

Merci à chacun de ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot qui m'ont touché. Malgré ces mois de silence, je conserve une petite place pour cette histoires et le rêve que je partage avec vous.

**Angharrad – 11 février 2010**


	28. Un rêve nommé Poudlard

**Au Temps des Légendes **  
**Chapitre 23 : Un rêve nommé Poudlard**

**1036 – **Mort de Maëlwys-Kaï et Alfred lors de l'attaque en Ireland. Les rescapés rentrent en Angleterre et passent à l'attaque. La Vassalerie des Unseelies est mise en déroute.

**1037 –** Ouverture de Poudlard. Décembre, Harold, fils du premier mariage de Knut, devient roi d'Angleterre.

* * *

_« Il existe toujours un idiot pour croire qu'à lui seul il peut faire la différence._

_J'étais de cette espèce._

_Nous étions quatre de cette espèce._

_Et nous fîmes la différence._

_Du moins… pour un temps. »_

**Rowena Serdaigle** – Chronique des Fondateurs

* * *

« Ah te voilà Rowena. Te rends-tu compte que ça fait des heures que tout le monde te cherche partout ? » Rugit Godric en pénétrant d'un pas rapide dans la pièce mal éclairée.

« Deux heures depuis que j'ai envoyé Charlie et les autres poussins dîner. Comme tu vois, je fais attention, » répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux des parchemins qu'elle étudiait. Ce faisant, elle pointa la bougie et les larmes de cire qui y étaient attachées.

« Puis-je être mis dans la confidence de ce qui te retient loin des besoins terre-à-terre de nous autres humains ? » Déclara-t-il avec un semblant d'ironie dans le mot 'humain'. Elle leva les yeux et ses pupilles s'étrécirent en rencontrant la lumière vive du feu dont Godric s'auréolait quand il explorait les couloirs encore inconnus et les lieux trop sombres.

« Rien d'autre qu'à combler les besoins primaires de vous autres humains, tel un toit au-dessus de la tête, avec pourquoi pas, un bon feu sur lequel mijotera un bon repas, et aussi l'eau courante. »

« L'eau courante ?! » S'exclama Godric, laissant tomber ses bras qu'il avait tenu jusque là croisés sur son torse avec défiance.

« Rowena pas encore ce projet fou ! » Grogna Salazar qui arrivait portant un large plateau de victuailles.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » le coupa Helga qui soufflait tel un bœuf d'avoir monté trop vite un escalier pentu et délabré. « Un peu de luxe ne nous ferait pas de mal après ces années sur les routes et nous permettrait de consacrer le temps gagné à des activités toutes aussi importantes et beaucoup plus intéressantes. »

« Te rends-tu seulement compte du travail que ça va nous demander pour mettre en place tout ça ? » Marmonna Salazar.

« Il y'en a pour toute une vie si nous écoutons toutes les suggestions de notre sauvageonne. » S'exclama Godric.

« Comme toujours, vous exagérez. Rowena a juste une vision à plus long terme que nous. Mais nous sommes bien d'accord que nous construisons pour durer, non ? »

« Bien sûr, mais de telles installations ! » Répéta Godric, affichant clairement qu'il pensait comme Salazar.

« Au lieu de râler, et avant même de m'avoir écouté, vous ne voulez pas laisser de coté les aspects temporels et considérer le fond de ce que je propose de manière rationnelle ? Asseyez-vous, je vous explique. » Déclara la jeune femme en se redressant. Ses lèvres bougèrent de manière imperceptible, mais ses yeux indiquèrent la direction où elle avait lancé le sortilège. Des chaises surgirent de nulle part et s'approchèrent de chacun des hôtes. Les parchemins volèrent et s'écartèrent pour laisser place au plateau-repas. Un banc se dirigea vers Helga, destiné à accueillir les jumeaux.

« Laisse-moi faire Helga. » Et d'un tour de sa baguette, Godric le changea en berceau. Helga y déposa Winifred, tandis que Salazar détachait de son dos Brian. Le garçonnet grogna contre l'intrusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la compagnie de sa jumelle. Helga soupira de bien être alors qu'elle se laissait enfin tomber sur une des chaises.

« Un peu de vin ? » s'enquit Godric, tirant trois verres de pierre cachés dans l'étalage de parchemin du bureau.

« Volontiers, cette montée m'a épuisée. »

« Fait confiance à Rowena pour protéger son nid d'aigle. » Railla Salazar.

« Dois-je commenter ton nid de serpent ou l'antre du lion ? » Répliqua Rowena en tendant la main vers un verre que Godric lui retira aussi sec.

« Ah ah ! Pas de vin pour les juniors. Article 3 du règlement intérieur. »

« Et pour les vieux schnocks dans la trentaine ? Article 4 ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Puis-je avoir les articles 1 et 2 ? » Demanda Helga, déviant ainsi l'attaque de Rowena, manifestement fatiguée pour avoir la langue aussi acérée.

« Article 1, Toute parole de Godric Gryffondor, Pour Evangile tu prendras. »

« Et l'article 2, Sur la tête de Godric Gryffondor, un seau d'eau glacé tu ne manqueras pas de verser. » Lui glissa Salazar à l'oreille tout en parlant assez fort pour être entendu de tous. Helga éclata franchement de rire alors que Rowena eu la délicatesse de cacher son sourire derrière sa main.

« Traître. » Marmonna Godric en s'asseyant.

« Simplement Rusé. » Se moqua Salazar.

« Bon si vous m'avez dérangée pour ça, j'aimerais autant reprendre le travail. » S'impatienta Rowena.

« Mange d'abord l'oisillon. » L'invita Godric en piochant un morceau de viande du plateau qu'il lui tendit. « Tu es toute pâle ma douce. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre. Une légère chaleur monta aux joues de la jeune fille et sans plus de protestation, elle s'assit à la table avec ses hôtes et attaqua le repas. Un silence paisible régna sur le bureau au sommet de la tour de l'aigle. Le temps pour les coupes de se vider et remplir à nouveau. Les discussions reprirent alors, cette fois autour de Poudlard.

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée cette histoire de règlement intérieur. D'autant qu'il nous faudra une discipline de fer pour tenir tous ces petits monstres. » Déclara Helga.

« Tu ne crois pas que mélanger les adultes et les enfants suffira ? » s'étonna Rowena.

« As-tu vu le nombre qu'ils sont ? » s'enquit Godric.

« Petite Rowena devait être une enfant bien sage pour ne pas penser à toutes les bêtises que peuvent faire ces marmots en groupe, et encore plus avec l'aide des adultes. Quand tu vois les petits malins comme Peeves… » Grogna Salazar avec un clin d'œil entendu à Helga qui s'était chargée de corriger le jeune homme.

« Oh détrompes-toi. Déjà à la cour, je n'avais pas la réputation d'une dame de compagnie exemplaire, je te laisse imaginer les problèmes que j'ai posés à mes tuteurs d'Avalon. Je le concède, plus à cause de ma curiosité que pour mes frasques. Enfin passons. Tu penses donc qu'un règlement serait le bienvenu. Mais comment les forcer à le respecter ? »

« La crainte est toujours une solution. » Suggéra Salazar.

« Mais tu n'obtiendras le respect qu'en surface, pas en profondeur. Or ce règlement représentera une certaine étique de vie, ce qui est aussi importante que la magie que nous pourrons leur enseigner. » Le contra Helga avec une petite moue contrite.

« Et pourquoi ne pas leur proposer un jeu ? » Demanda Godric qui devant la surprise des trois enchaîna, « Punir ça fera rire les adultes, et les enfants auront peut-être peur au début, mais dès qu'ils seront assez grand et sûrs d'eux, ils se moqueront à leur tour et nous ne les tiendront pas. Alors que si nous leur proposons un jeu… »

« … Nous exciterons non seulement leur curiosité, mais également leur esprit de compétition, ce qui les motivera à progresser plus rapidement ! » S'écria Rowena ravie de cette suggestion.

« Une minute, autant je suis d'accord pour enseigner assez de magie aux gamins pour se défendre. Autant jouer les nounous et m'occuper de leur trouver des jeux, certainement pas. » Claqua Salazar.

« Et il se prétend bon père. » Soupira Helga en roulant des yeux.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec mes capacités de père. J'ai toujours été clair sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas assurer le service d'enseignement toute l'année. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, j'ai quelques recherches personnelles à effectuer que me demandent un temps certain et m'appelleront loin d'Ecosse. Et je ne pense pas le seul à être dans cette situation. » Les yeux émeraude du jeune homme balayèrent ses trois compagnons. Helga haussa les épaules. Godric approuva d'un hochement de tête son demi-frère. Rowena quant à elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et conclut qu'elle aussi apprécierait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps sur les routes, et pourquoi pas, dans sa famille en Normandie si l'occasion se présentait.

« Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas des gardes d'enfant S'zar. » Commença-t-elle. « Mais je pense que cette idée est intéressante. Nous pourrions par exemple mettre en place un système de points. Des points gagnés pour un sortilège réussi, un coup de main donné à un plus jeune ou pour la construction de l'école… »

« …Des points retirés pour inattention, comportement dangereux, non respect du règlement intérieur… » Continua Godric.

« Et une remise des prix chaque fin de cycle avant les travaux d'été qui assureront la subsistance de la population de l'école. Que c'est excitant ! » S'écria Helga en sautillant sur place.

« Minute! » La coupa de nouveau Salazar. « Vous vous rendez compte que nous allons passer un temps fou à comptabiliser les points de chacun ? Et que les enfants n'ont aucune chance de l'emporter sur des personnes plus mûres ? » Déclara-t-il en les mettant au défi de palier à cet argument.

« Il n'y a qu'à les faire jouer par équipe. » Répondit Godric.

« Et ne me dit pas qu'à nous quatre, nous ne sommes pas capable de créer un sortilège ou un artéfact capable de tenir les comptes par simple décision prise à l'oral. » Se moqua Rowena, l'espièglerie illuminant son visage.

« Plus cinq pointq pour l'équipe 1, moins 10 pour l'équipe 2. Le tout s'affichant dans un lieu de passage afin d'être visible à tout moment. Des sabliers décomptant les points et le temps jusqu'à la fin du cycle. J'aime de plus en plus cette idée ! » Continua Helga, le regard légèrement troublé, tourné vers la représentation mentale qu'elle devait se faire du sortilège. Salazar soupira.

« Y'a vraiment rien à faire quand vous partez tous les trois dans vos délires. Bon combien d'équipe et comment les constituons nous ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas confier à chacun d'entre nous une équipe ? » Suggéra Helga.

« Et les disperser en fonction de l'élément dominant de leur magie ? » Enchaîna Rowena.

« Ah non alors ! Tu sais très bien que les sorciers sont majoritairement de Terre ou d'Air. Vous aurez toutes les deux beaucoup plus de chance que nous de l'emporter.» Bougonna Salazar.

« Mais aussi de perdre des points. » le contra Helga.

« J'avoue également être contre cette répartition. Nous avons nous même plus progressé au contact de sorciers d'autre type élémentaire que du nôtre. Une séparation sur les qualités humaines me paraît plus appropriée. » Reprit Godric, se rangeant tout de même du côté de son frère.

« Si je comprends bien, chacun va former son équipe selon les qualités qu'il affectionne particulièrement. » dit Helga songeuse.

« Dans l'idéal oui. » Acquiesça Godric.

« Pouvez-vous énoncer les traits de caractères que vous trouvez indispensables ? »

« Courageux. » Annonça immédiatement Godric.

« Curieux et vif d'esprit. » Fut la réponse de Rowena.

« Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de but dans la vie ne m'intéresse pas. Je recherche donc les ambitieux et ceux qui ont la volonté de s'en sortir. » Déclara Salazar, légèrement fâché de se prêter à un tel jeu. Tous comprirent dans ses paroles qu'il était prêt à accueillir tous ceux qui avaient été touchés par le fléau Unseelie et avaient la volonté de combattre cette malédiction.

« Hum… Définitions différentes, mais certains traits de caractères communs. Comment allez-vous vous partager les élèves qui pourraient correspondre à plusieurs équipes ? » S'interrogea Helga.

« Tu ne nous as pas dit ce que tu recherchais Helga. » Lui fit remarquer Godric.

« Oh, moi à part la loyauté que j'exige, tous les autres traits de caractères m'intéressent. Je ne poserai pas de problème pour la répartition. Par contre vous trois… »

« Nous pourrions discuter avec chacun d'entre eux. » Proposa Rowena.

« Tu te rends compte du temps que ça va nous prendre ? » S'indigna à nouveau Salazar.

« Si tu as une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse ! » Grogna Rowena.

« Oh nous trouverons bien. Tout comme le sortilège pour les sabliers, un miroir de l'âme ou je ne sais quoi devrait faire l'affaire, une fois modifié. » Les calma Godric. « Nous avons encore quelques mois avant l'ouverture effective de l'école. Le temps de reconstruire le château est les installations dont nous aurons besoin. Allez 'Wena. Montre-nous ces plans qu'on en finisse avant le chant du coq. »

* * *

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là ? » Grogna Rowena en évitant une branche qui se rabattait un peu vite sur elle après le passage de Salazar.

« Les Pursangcornes avaient besoin d'exercice, et tu sais très bien que la monture de Sven n'accepte que moi, et la mienne n'accepte que toi ou Charle. Or Charle du haut de ses cinq ans n'a pas la poigne ni la carrure pour mettre au pas un Pursangcorne. Il ne restait donc que toi. Et tu avais sincèrement besoin de t'éloigner un peu de Poudlard avant que nous n'y soyons enfermés pour l'hiver. »

« Me faire sortir de ma tour pour aider Helga et le jardin passe encore. Mais pourquoi m'avoir forcée à me déguiser ? » Gronda-t-elle en désignant la robe de lourd Broca que lui avait donné Godric, accompagné d'un voile pour retenir et discipliner sa chevelure.

« Parce que tu n'es plus une guerrière sauvageonne. Tu es la fière Dame Rowena Serdaigle, accompagnée du Seigneur Salazar Serpentard. » La jeune femme se figea.

« Tu peux répéter ? » Grinça-t-elle.

« Ne me fait pas répéter alors que tu as très bien compris. Il est important pour nous de savoir avec précision quelle est la topographie de notre domaine, ainsi que la population sur laquelle nous devons veiller. Il est aussi vital qu'ils sachent qui sont leurs nouveaux seigneurs pour qu'ils puissent le cas échéant nous présenter leurs doléances ou nous appeler à leur secours. »

« Slanzar tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

« Rowan ! » Il s'arrêta et plongea en elle son regard d'émeraude, signe que le pacte du secret était encore et toujours d'actualité. « Avoir de beaux principes altruistes, c'est bien joli, mais un jour ça ne suffit plus. Tu sais très bien que toi, moi, Godric et Helga, ainsi que certains des anciens comme Hengist sont capable de s'assumer. Mais regarde Blaise par exemple. » A ce nom, Rowena eu une moue qui dépassa le masque habituellement impassible qu'elle affichait. Salazar roula des yeux et continua. « Je ne lui donne pas une lune avant de s'attirer les pires ennuis, qu'ils soient magiques ou humains. Alors imagines les enfants ou les adolescents ? »

« Je te rappelle que c'est pour cette raison que nous créons Poudlard. »

« Mais Pouldard ne peut pas vivre uniquement sur les revenus de la magie. Nous avons beau avoir des pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement, nous avons les mêmes besoins que les humains, ainsi que les droits et les devoirs… »

« Est-ce ton droit ou bien ton devoir qui te dicte ces visites ? » l'attaqua-t-elle.

« As-tu vraiment besoin de poser ces questions blessantes ? » Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient assombris. Colère contenue, déception. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir une fois de plus parlé trop vite. Il avait raison. Elle passait trop de temps dans ses parchemins.

Si tout allait bien, les quatre maisons de Poudlard seraient fonctionnelles dès la première année, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de commodité pour les bétails, les récoltes et les provisions. Godric et Helga étaient même en train de travailler à un concept de grange de verre chauffée où ils pourraient cultiver toute l'année certains végétaux. Mais tout cela avait effectivement un prix, aussi bien énergétique que matériel. Quelqu'un dirait plus tard que rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme. (1) Ils en faisaient actuellement la cruelle expérience.

Et Salazar n'avait pas Tort. En leur confiant ces terres abandonnées aux caprices du temps depuis plusieurs décennies, Duncan leur avait aussi confié ceux qui y vivaient. Déjà la forêt bordant le château en rénovation – pour ne pas dire reconstruction – avait été interdite aux plus jeunes et aux solitaires. Si eux quatre n'avaient plus à faire leur preuve en tant que guerriers, il n'en était pas de même pour les quelques dizaines d'âmes qui avaient attaché leurs pas aux leurs. Alors qu'en était-il des hommes et femmes qui n'avaient aucune sensibilité magique et vivaient constamment dans la crainte, les superstitions et le danger.

« Allez ma Belle, en selle ou ce n'est pas trois jours mais trois lunes que nous allons passer sur les routes. Besoin d'aide avec ta robe ? » Demanda-t-il sans aucune moquerie cette fois.

« Non, je devrais y arriver. » Elle lui montra les modifications qu'elle avait apportées au vêtement. De chaque coté, elle avait fendu la robe des deux cotés de manière à ce que les traces de l'acte soient cachées dans les plis de la jupe. Elle avait de même, ménagé deux ouvertures dans le dos par lesquelles ses ailes pouvaient à tout instant se déplier. Elle était futée, et Salazar s'étonnait de chacune des manifestations de sa vive intelligence, surtout pour des choses aussi inattendues. Elle sauta gracieusement en selle et murmura quelques mots à l'étalon de Slanzar. Le cheval hocha la tête, fit un pas de coté, puis piaffa d'impatience.

« On fait la course ? » Se surprit à demander Salazar.

« Je te laisse dix secondes d'avance. » Répondit-elle en retenant sa monture qui se cabrait à présent.

« Ah c'est comme ça. Rattrape-moi si tu le peux. » S'écria-t-il en talonnant sa propre monture.

L'atmosphère s'était détendue lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une route de terre fréquentée et la caravane d'un marchand ambulant. Si Rowena fut plus que sceptique face à la camelote qu'il colportait, Salazar fut beaucoup plus loquace et parvint à arracher l'air de rien pas mal de renseignements sur les locaux. Ils ne furent donc nullement surpris de voir la populace assemblée autour du puit, acculant un enfant en larmes.

« Démon, tu as privé mon fils de la parole. Je vais te jeter au puit ! » Rugissait un homme. A ses cotés, une femme s'époumonait en suppliques autour d'un garçonnet plus âgé qui chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche lançait un couac sonore.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » Pleurait l'enfant. « C'est lui ! Ce maudit crapaud qui… » A peine avait-il prononcé le mot crapaud tout en foudroyant du regard l'hébété, que celui-ci c'était mis à sauter tout en croassant. Pour le plus grand amusement de certains, mais surtout les cris des parents.

La mère mugissait. « Cet enfant a le mauvais œil. Comme l'avaient tout ceux de sa famille ! C'est pas pour rien qu'le père s'est pendu après avoir trucidé sa sorcière d'épouse ! »

« Si tu ne lèves pas cette malédiction tout de suite, je la lèverai par ta mort ! » Le père avait saisit l'enfant par sa tunique et le secouait comme un arbre fruitier au dessus du trou du puit.

« Rowena non ! » Souffla Salazar, alors qu'elle éperonnait sa monture. Elle était aussi vive que le vent. Le Pursangcorne bondit au-dessus de la foule puis au-dessus du puit. Il renversa au passage l'homme qui tomba la tête la première dans le puit. Rowena rattrapa d'une main ferme l'enfant et l'avait sécurisé dans ses bras avant que les sabots du cheval ne heurtent le sol. Elle rabattit sa capeline et fusilla de son regard assombri la foule.

« Qu'un seul d'entre vous menace à nouveau un enfant, et je m'assurerai personnellement que vos vicaires ne puissent même pas nourrir les vers de terre. » Déclara-t-elle à la cantonade, faisant tourner son cheval pour que chacun puisse juger du sérieux de la menace en se frottant à ce visage glacial et hautain. Visage d'autant plus effrayant qu'aucune émotion n'y était lisible.

« Qui es-tu étrangère ? De quel droit te mêles-tu des affaires de notre village ! »

« Regardez mon fils ! Il n'a plus rien d'humain ! » Ajouta la mère alors que l'enfant semblait rétrécir à vue d'œil tout en prenant un teint verdâtre.

« Je ne voulais pas… » Sanglotait le garçonnet dans ses bras.

« Ne bouge pas. Reste bien en selle. Tout va s'arranger. » Souffla-t-elle pour ses seules oreilles. L'enfant leva ses yeux trop embués de larmes pour identifier le visage. Il aperçut cependant le clin d'œil qu'elle lui fit. Il s'accrocha à la crinière blanche sur le pelage noir de sa monture. Rowena glissa à terre où elle passa les rênes au-dessus de la tête de sa monture tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour qu'il accepte sur son dos l'enfant, et cesse de piaffer. Elle prit le temps de flatter l'animal, tournant le dos à la foule, marquant un peu plus son indifférence à l'injonction de l'homme.

« Les étrangers ne font pas la loi chez nous ! » Hurla un édenté qui attaqua fourche la première.

« Paix ! » Rugit Salazar, son propre cheval bondissant à travers la foule. Ses sabots écrasèrent l'arme rouillée, assommant du manche le vieil homme. Il se tourna vers sa compagne de voyage tout en mettant à son tour pied à terre et balayant de son regard émeraude, presque noir la foule attroupée.

Elle lui lança les rênes et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'enfant ensorcelé. Les gens s'écartèrent, effrayés par ce visage où les émotions brillaient par leur absence, et cette assurance noble dont elle faisait preuve. Ne restèrent bientôt devant elle que la mère affolée et le fils dont le visage commençait à se couvrir de verrues. Il se débattait.

Rowena le foudroya du regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'interrompre ses gesticulations et croassements. Sans le quitter à aucun moment des yeux, elle se baissa et l'attrapa par le coude. Ses lèvres en apparence immobiles ne trahissaient aucun des mots qu'elle livrait au vent. De sa main gauche, elle dessina une arabesque compliquée avant d'appliquer ses index et majeurs sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Ouah vos doigts brûlent tellement ils sont froids ! » Cria l'enfant qui s'était écarté du contact douloureux.

« Mon fils ! Tu parles ! » S'écria la mère en se précipitant pour l'arracher à Rowena et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Rien d'autre qu'une mauvaise blague. » Déclara la jeune femme en se redressant. « Veuillez libérer le coquin de père, du puit où il est tombé. » Ajouta-t-elle tout en tapant sur ses jupes pour en chasser la poussière. Elle se dirigea alors vers Salazar qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Si le visage de celle-ci trahissait rarement autre chose que du détachement, sa main tremblait alors qu'elle la tendait pour attraper les rênes. Elle avait été trop loin. Et qu'elle ne lui parle pas du froid de la brise automnale.

« Toi, dès notre retour, je t'emmène chercher les éléments pour te faire fabriquer une baguette. C'est fini les tours de passe-passe sans catalyseur. Encore plus des magies de ce niveau… »

« Plus tard. Prends la relève. Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de m'occuper de l'enfant. » Souffla-t-elle. Il l'accompagna et la laissa appuyée à sa monture. Puis il se tourna vers l'assistance.

« Que font un jeune seigneur et sa Dame en ces terres désolées ? » Le héla un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine bien passée.

« Je suis le Seigneur Salazar Serpentard. Et voici Dame Rowena Serdaigle. Cette terre nous a été confiée par le roi des Ecossais en récompense des services rendus par les Quatre Chevaliers Seelie dont nous faisons partie. » Il se tue quelques secondes pour laisser le temps aux ignorants de poser la question à ceux qui devaient savoir. Les murmures se propagèrent, enflèrent puis retombèrent.

Salazar avait l'air rodé pour captiver un auditoire hostile. Rowena inspira lentement et tourna toute son attention vers l'enfant tout aussi tremblant qu'elle, perché sur le Pursangcorne. Elle attrapa la selle pour se hisser dans son dos, mais les forces lui manquèrent quand elle entama le mouvement. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux, fasciné par ce qu'il avait vu.

« Un ange. Vous êtes un ange. » Chuchota-t-il tout en suivant du regard la plume éthérée qui avait échappé au rempart protecteur du manteau de route de Rowena.

_Souviens-toi que les enfants sont fascinés par le mystérieux, mais prennent vite peur si on ne répond pas à leurs questions._ Lui avait dit Helga alors qu'elles discutaient du comment éduquer les plus jeunes. _Je sais que ton conditionnement Atlante tend à te faire arborer un visage vide, si ce n'est froid et hautain, mais un sourire, même en coin comme celui de Salazar et Godric, suffit à leur donner confiance._

Oh elle savait sourire. Ce joli sourire niais qu'on avait eu tant de mal à lui enseigner à la cour de sa mère. Mais le sourire franc et avenant, c'était une autre histoire. Son regard s'adoucit cependant en songeant que c'était justement pour ces enfants mêlés aux humains et persécutés qu'ils devaient mener à bien la création de leur école de Sorcellerie.

Elle parvint donc à sourire, et glissant son index sur ses lèvres lui fit signe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en parler maintenant. L'enfant continua à suivre des yeux la plume duveteuse qui flotta jusqu'aux petites mains et y persista au lieu de disparaître. Rowena la fixa, ses sourcils plissés, cherchant pourquoi la plume ne s'évaporait pas et pourquoi d'autres la suivaient vers l'enfant. Elles se posèrent sur les paumes tendues de celui-ci et y brillèrent d'une faible aura multicolore avant de disparaître en une gerbe d'étincelle que la jeune femme eut le réflexe de dissiper d'une rafale de vent.

« Salazar ! » Appela-t-elle, se moquant de la conversation dans laquelle il semblait engagé avec le conseil des sages du village.

« Ma compagne et moi-même avons voyagé longtemps. Serait-il possible de nous restaurer et de nous reposer au coin d'un feu ? » Demanda-t-il au vieillard unijambiste qui avait pris la tête de la délégation.

« Où sont donc passées nos manières ? bien trop de temps s'est écoulé depuis le départ d'Arthur. Le règne des ombres est parvenu à obscurcir jusqu'à nos âmes. Suivez-moi. » Et clopin-clopant, il écarta d'un geste la foule et se dirigea vers les larges bâtisses à l'écart du village. Salazar se tourna et vint supporter Rowena.

« Tu es toute pâle. Tu es certaine que tu ne vas pas nous refaire une crise ? »

« Je dois te parler. Mais à l'abri et quand tu auras terminé avec le conseil des sages. » Il la dévisagea un instant et s'aperçut de la douce lueur argentée qui pulsait entre ses doigts. Son sourcil se souleva imperceptiblement. Elle secoua la tête négativement et claquant la langue, elle fit avancer sa monture portant toujours l'enfant.

« Votre Dame pourra se reposer ici. Qu'elle fasse comme chez elle. » Déclara le vieux tout en poursuivant son chemin vers une cabane plus grande qui devait être la salle commune du village. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » L'invita-t-il à sa suite. Salazar dévisagea Rowena, inquiet de sa réaction face à ce que la jeune femme appelait le sexisme déplacé des Moldus. Mais elle avait tourné toute son attention sur l'enfant qu'elle faisait descendre du Pursangcorne. D'un geste négligeant elle appela les rênes de la monture de Salazar qui lui échappèrent et flottèrent jusqu'aux mains de l'enfant.

« Allez, Soignons d'abord nos amis qui nous ont porté sur la longue route gelée, et après nous irons nous réchauffer au coin du feu. Raven ? » L'oiseau quitta le toit de la chaumière et vint se poser sur l'épaule de la Dame qui disparut sous la tonnelle où un lit de paille était préparé pour les chevaux. Salazar inspira profondément. Soit elle était vraiment épuisée, soit elle lui réservait un de ces accueils dont elle avait le secret à son retour. Il expira. Il verrait bien. Il avait un village à rassurer et convaincre du retour de ses justes Seigneurs.

Rowena pénétra à la suite de Raven dans la chaumière, mais l'enfant ne la suivit pas.

« Et bien, tu n'entres pas ? » s'étonna-t-elle, se tournant vers lui.

« Je… Je n'ai pas le droit d'entrer dans les maisons du village. » Avoua-t-il.

« Puisque tu es à présent sous ma protection, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas dans cette maison. »

« Parce que je suis la fille d'un démon ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Oh une petite fille ! Je suis soulagée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule excentrique à préférer les braies aux jupes. Allez entre donc et vient te réchauffer. J'allume le feu ! » Rowena avait retrouvé un partie de son énergie à voir une autre fillette garçon manqué. Elle se tourna vers la cheminée et alluma d'un claquement de doigt une large flambée qui réchauffa immédiatement la pièce.

« Oh comment avez-vous fait ? » S'exclama la fillette qui se mit à trembler réalisant que le froid avait pénétré ses os.

« Peut-être que comme toi, je suis moi aussi une enfant de Faëry. » Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

C'est l'enfant endormi, la tête posée sur ses genoux, que Salazar les trouva.

« Comment va le garçon ? »

« La fille. » la corrigea-t-elle automatiquement. « ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours pour elle. Son père était le guérisseur du coin. Il a été changé par les Unseelies, mais a gardé assez de son humanité pour vouloir entraîner avec lui sa famille. Sa femme s'est défendue, et a tenté d'éliminer leur enfant. La petite a un don terrestre tu sais. Du coup, la maison s'est effondrée sur elles. Depuis elle survit grâce aux anciens. Les villageois ont oublié les bienfaits de sa famille, ils ne se souviennent que de leur disparition. »

Salazar soupira, puis sourit tristement.

« C'est fou de voir à quel point ils peuvent devenir superstitieux. Ils ne m'ont cru qu'à cause de la tête de Troll que je leur ai jeté en pâture. »

« Beurk. C'est donc cette horreur que tu promenais dans ta besace. » Il releva le dessus de ses fontes dont s'échappa un nuage de mouche et une odeur pestilentielle. Elle fronça le nez et d'un geste impatient dissipa le tout avec un courant d'air.

« Rowena ! » La menaça-t-il.

« Ecoute je peux encore chasser quelques mouches d'un coup de vent. N'oublie pas. La magie de l'élément sous la protection duquel nous sommes né ne nous … »

« … coûtera jamais autant d'énergie qu'un sortilège simple mêlant plusieurs éléments. » Reprit-il en cœur.

« Mais tu ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Je t'ai déjà vue une fois détruite par la perte de tes dons. Ne compromets pas toi-même ta guérison totale. » La gronda-t-il. Elle le dévisagea, ses yeux reprenant le temps d'un battement de cil leur étrange couleur d'origine, mélange de gris, vert et bleu que Viviane appelait Jade. Et chose plus incroyable encore, elle sourit et secoua la tête, réprimant un éclat de rire.

Elle posa la main sur celle de son compagnon et murmura : « Merci de veiller sur moi. Tu es le frère que ceux de mon sang ne seront jamais. Promet moi que malgré les secrets, malgré nos chemins qui finiront par se séparer, tu resteras ferme dans tes convictions et tes sentiments. »

Sa voix avait pris les intonations de l'ancien dialecte, mais les mots étaient clairs et le ton prophétique donnait plus de force encore à cette nouvelle promesse qu'ils échangeaient.

« Tu le sais donc. Et pourtant tu ne me demandes rien. Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-il.

« Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à être dévoilées. » Répondit-elle simplement, inclinant légèrement la tête, ce qui renforça ses traits achilléens qui en désarçonnaient plus d'un.

« Je te promets de ne pas douter et d'assumer chacune de mes décisions, chacun de mes actes. Si tu me promets à ton tour que tu me laisseras toujours veiller sur toi. »

« As-tu vraiment besoin de ma permission ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment, mais je préfère éviter tes foudres futures… » Il laissa la phrase en suspend.

« Je te le promets. » finit-elle par dire.

« Bon maintenant que le village est répertorié, parlons de cette petite demoiselle. Et d'abord es-tu sûre que ce n'est pas un vieux sorcier qui leur sert de rebouteux qui se serait vengé du père en punissant le gamin et aurait rejeté la faute sur elle ? »

« J'aurais aimé te dire oui. Mais quelque chose a attiré mon attention. » Elle se leva et déposa l'enfant sur la couche de paille. Elle défit la broche qui retenait sa cape qui glissa sur le sol. Il put admirer le travail d'Helga et Rowena sur la robe pour cacher les ouvertures qui permettaient aux ailes de cette dernière de s'épanouir sans déchirer le vêtement. Et plus encore alors que les appendices laiteux se déployaient.

« Rowena et si quelqu'un écoutait et trouvait malin d'entrer maintenant ? » Mais le temps qu'il formule son objection, elle avait rétracté à nouveaux ses ailes, et seules flottaient encore dans l'air quelques plumes auréolées d'une lumière éthérée. Salazar écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la présence persistante de ces artéfacts.

« Rowena qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Elle se contenta de poser un index sur ses lèvres, lui faisant signe du regard d'observer la suite. Les plumes continuèrent à virevolter et petit à petit trois directions émergèrent de leur danse : Rowena, Salazar et surtout l'enfant.

« Ne me dit pas que les plumes d'anciens réagissent aux sorciers. »

« Je préfère le terme de Faëriens. » Le reprit-elle distraitement, saisissant une plume qui lui chatouillait le nez. Celle-ci disparut en une gerbe d'étincelles bleues et cuivrées.

« Tu te fiches de moi ! » S'indigna Salazar en saisissant à son tour une plume accrochée à ses vêtements. Le vert et l'argent glissèrent entre ses doigts avant de s'évaporer à leur tour.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » Répondit-elle gravement. Salazar regarda les dernières plumes se diriger vers l'enfant endormi et rester accrochées à lui tant que ses mains ne les touchaient pas.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Que je vais être plus souvent de sortie ? »

« Je dirais plutôt qu'on va te plumer, oui ! » claqua-t-il. Avec ce ton sérieux qui faisait trembler leurs jeunes pupilles et cachait son humour ravageur. « Enfin seulement une fois que nous aurons trouvé comment conserver ces plumes des jours entier sans les faire voler en poussière de lumière. »

« On pourrait aussi chercher à fabriquer un objet qui trouverait les faëriens dans un rayon de quelques pieds, voir quelques lieues. Je n'ai jamais fait attention, mais il est possible que les plumes de dragon aient toujours réagis ainsi. »

« C'est même fort probable. Cela expliquerait pourquoi tu étais une éclaireuse aussi capable. Je sens que nous voici avec un nouveau sujet d'étude sur les bras. » soupira-t-il exténué.

« Poudlard ne se construira pas en un jour. » Le consola-t-elle.

« Non bien sûr. Avec le mal que nous nous donnons pour les fondations, j'espère bien qu'on parlera encore de Poudlard dans mille ans. »

Un sourire mystérieux étira les lèvres de Rowena.

* * *

L'hiver s'abattit, et avec lui la neige isolait peu à peu le château enchanté du reste du monde. Ils étaient à présent une petite communauté approchant la centaine d'âmes. Des enfants et adolescent pour beaucoup, quelques couples qui faisaient office de parents adoptifs et des personnes âgées. Si peu de leurs compagnons d'arme avaient survécu à la campagne de guerre contre les Unseelies. Beaucoup de Paria avaient été recueillis sur les champs de bataille.

La neige avait arrêté les travaux de reconstruction extérieurs. Certains s'occupaient encore des installations intérieures, notamment le réseau d'eau courante souhaité par Rowena et mis en œuvre par Salazar. La plupart des jeunes tournaient cependant en rond entre les tours de guet et les journées clémentes dédiées à la chasse ou aux cueillettes qui assuraient leur subsistance.

« Je vais finir par mourir d'ennui ! » bailla Godric à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Tiens, occupes-toi de Winifred au lieu de faire le gamin. » le gronda gentiment Helga qui venait de changer la petite et s'occupait à présent de Brian.

« Ah que tu es heureuse petite princesse, à ne t'occuper que du sein maternel ou de dispenser les sourires que ton frère ne veut pas à tes parrains. » Comme lui répondant, les lèvres de l'enfant s'écartèrent et laissèrent passer de petits gazouillis.

« Sincèrement, je ne vois pas en quoi tu envie les petiots. Après tout, un bon coup dans le nez et tu retrouveras tes réflexes d'enfant. Tituber, babiller, souiller tes chausses et te vomir dessus. » Se moqua Rowena.

« Toujours dans la finesse. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Il éclata de rire aux tentatives de Winifred pour retrouver son attention.

« Rowena est encore en train de cracher sur nos fillots ? » demanda Salazar, pénétrant les bras chargés de bois, accompagné de Charly qui jouait avec les branches de gui et de houx.

« C'est l'hiver et la neige est là ! Les fées se reposent dans leurs maisons bulles. Il leur faut plein d'amour pour passer l'hiver. Vite vite des baisers !! » Chantonnait l'enfant.

« Vite vite, vient par ici Charly ! » l'appela Helga. « Tiens Brian, bisous sous le houx, vite vite sous le gui. » L'accompagna-t-elle tout en présentant le petit garçon.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas fondre face à tant d'entrain ? » La taquina Salazar.

« Vivement que tu sois mère, que tu changes d'avis ! » Ajouta Godric.

« Est-ce que je me mêle des affaires de ton lit ? » Demanda Rowena tout en faisant grimper sur ses genoux Charles et l'embrassant sur les deux joues. « J'adore les enfants, sinon je serais incapable d'enseigner. Mais je préfère les enfants plus grands. Pas vrai Charly qu'on s'amuse bien toi et moi ? » L'enfant entoura son cou de ses petits bras et l'embrassa sonorement sur les lèvres.

« Moi plus tard je me marierai avec Rowena ! » Déclara-il alors que la jeune femme reculait, le rouge colorant violemment ses joues habituellement pâles.

« Charly n'outrage dont pas la Dame ainsi ! » Gronda Salazar en saisissant son fils. Puis le campant sur ses genoux, il ajouta d'un air conspirateur. « Et puis tu marches sur le terrain de ton oncle Godric. »

« Oncle Godric et Dame Rowena ? » répéta l'enfant, incrédule.

« Salazar ! » S'écria Rowena outrée.

« Charly mon grand, quand tu pourras me regarder dans les yeux, nous réglerons ça entre hommes. » Déclara Godric, tendant la main pour ébouriffer la tignasse noire de son neveu.

« Allons, ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. Si ton neveu arrive un jour à te regarder droit dans les yeux, il aura probablement à te trucider devant vos fils. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'occuper des orphelins ou assister aux vengeances en séries ! » Se moqua Helga.

« Ne t'y met pas aussi Helga ! » s'enflamma Rowena.

« Ce que j'aime chez eux, c'est qu'ils démarrent au quart de cercle. » s'amusa la Rouquine en se tournant vers Salazar.

« C'est presque trop facile. A croire qu'ils nous cacheraient des choses. »

« Bien que j'avoue apprécier moi aussi ces joutes verbales, que diriez vous d'achever cette discussion sur la durée de l'enseignement à Poudlard ? » les coupa la jeune femme aux cheveux noires.

« Où nous étions nous arrêtés la dernière fois ? » demanda Helga qui couchait Brian dans son berceau, faisant signe à Godric d'amener Winifred.

« Il me semble que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le chiffre sept. » Répondit l'ainé des quatre sorciers.

« TU avais décidé de sept ! » le coupa Salazar, roulant des yeux.

« Allons, sept, le chiffre de la magie par excellence ! » se défendit-il.

« Et pourquoi pas cinq ? Je ne t'apprendrai pas que beaucoup de magie reposent sur les pentagrammes. Et puis sept ans c'est trop long ! Quand je vois le mal que j'ai eu à supporter les quatre ans d'apprentissage à Avalon. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sept. »

« Quand comprendras-tu 'Wena, que tout le monde n'a pas ta vivacité d'esprit ? Ce que tu as redécouvert dans les parchemins de Kamelot, et maîtrisé en six mois va me demander facilement un an d'études assidues. » Se plaignit Helga.

« Le plus dur, c'est la pratique, mais comme miss je sais tout est déjà au point, pas de soucis pour le transfert de savoir. » la Nargua Godric.

« Cessez donc de vous moquer de la petite. Elle palie largement son impulsivité juvénile maladive par sa passion d'apprendre et d'enseigner, » la défendit Salazar.

« Enfin quoi ? Vous avez fini de tous vous moquer de moi ! » Gronda Rowena en croisant les mains sur sa poitrine et relevant la tête d'un air de défi. Les trois autres la regardèrent amusés, mais jouant bien le jeu face à l'exaspération de leur cadette. Celle-ci agacée par le silence qui lui pesait, reprit finalement la parole.

« Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas besoin de plus des trois-quarts du temps supplémentaires pour arriver au même niveau de spécialisation que moi Helga… »

« Ce qui nous donne sept ans. » la coupa Godric.

« Mais tous nos élèves n'auront pas besoin d'une telle spécialisation, et n'en auront pas la vocation. »

« Tu suggères donc de faire deux cycles d'études ? » s'inquiéta Salazar.

« Tout à fait. Un cycle général, de … disons quatre ans, sanctionnées par des examens théoriques et pratiques. Puis deux ans de spécialisation, dans les domaines qu'ils apprécieront. » Proposa Rowena.

« Six ans c'est court ! » s'exclama Helga. « D'autant plus en ce moment avec la reconstruction de Poudlard. »

« Dans ces conditions, huit ans, pas moins ! » appuya Godric.

« Six ans, c'est largement suffisant ! » rétorqua Rowena.

« Tête de bourrique, huit ans et respect l'avis de tes aînés. » Gronda Godric.

« Six ans et pas plus ! Tu vas les assommer et nous tuer d'ennui ! » Cria-t-elle « vieux bouc sans poil ! »

« Huit ans, donzelle effarouchée ! »

« Six ans, Lyon aux crocs déchaussés et au panache dégarni ! »

« Ça Suffit ! » rugit Salazar. « On coupe la poire en deux. Sept ans d'enseignement au total. Cinq de magie générale avec épreuve de fin de cycle avant les récoltes pour tester le niveau des élèves et décider de leur spécialisation. Je pense que deux années d'approfondissement suffiront. Il faut aussi laisser à nos frères la chance de découvrir par eux même leur propre magie. Quelque chose à redire ? » Les interrogea-t-il avec un regard qui ne laissait aucune place aux protestations.

« Excellente proposition ! » approuva Helga en sautillant et claquant des mains devant son visage. Les deux querelleurs se dévisagèrent durement, debout face à face, leurs poings serrés et mâchoires crispées.

« Ça me convient si l'on applique le principe des contrôles de connaissances théoriques et pratiques à chaque fin de cycle saisonnier. Pour qu'on ne monte pas de niveau quelqu'un qui sera submergé par son retard. » Céda Godric.

« Ça me paraît le plus raisonnable… » Accepta Rowena avec nuance.

« Bien sûr, il s'agit de sept ans d'études magiques. » Ajouta Helga. « Car il faut bien un ou deux ans pour apprendre à lire et à compter. Moins pour les adultes. » Affirma-t-elle en haussant le ton. « Mais plus pour les enfants à qui il faut absolument laisser cinq ou six ans de développement avant d'essayer de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit. »

« Helga, tu n'y penses pas ! » protesta Rowena.

« Allons Rowena, » la coupa Godric. « Rappelle toi à quel âge tu as commencé à prendre conscience de tes pouvoirs, puis à les contrôler ? » une moue contrariée se dessina sur le visage encadré de tresses noires.

« Et puis pense à ce pauvre Salazar qui ne supporte pas les enfants en bas âge, ou à toi d'ailleurs, tu as même du mal avec Charly qui pourtant se fourre dans vos jupes chaque fois que vous partez en exploration. »

« Godric…» le menaça Salazar.

« Oh c'est bon ! J'admets qu'il faut qu'ils prennent le temps d'apprendre à lire et compter pour pouvoir étudier correctement la magie. » S'avoua vaincue la jeune femme.

_« Et force fut de constater qu'au cours des longs mois de famine cet hiver 1037, les quatre guerrier Seelies fixèrent effectivement le cycle d'étude à Poudlard de cinq ans de magie générale puis deux années de spécialisation. A quoi s'ajouta finalement la limitation de l'âge d'entrée dans ces cycles d'études, ramené à onze printemps, au grand désespoir de Rowena Serdaigle. Les archives indiquent que rares furent les exceptions lors des dix premiers siècles d'existence de l'école. Elles indiquent également que chacune de ses exceptions furent à l'origine de grandes actions, qu'elles soient bonnes que mauvaises. »_

_Chad Lenoir – « Histoire de Poudlard » révision 1999_

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, l'eau glacée apportant le calme et la sérénité dont le château était à présent dénué. Se laisser flotter, s'abandonner à l'eau. La neige avait réellement tout envahi et le froid vous saisissait en quelques secondes jusqu'aux os. Seuls les quelques téméraires qui avaient mémorisé le sortilège de Godric pour se réchauffer, tentaient encore quelques excursions en bordures des bois pour chasser.

Et puis, il y'avait Rowena. Malgré les siècles qui avaient vu s'éteindre la civilisation aquatique des atlantes, elle conservait de nombreuses affinités avec l'eau. Rien de très impressionnant, mais suffisant pour expliquer la fâcheuse tendance de la donzelle à toujours attirer les combats vers les milieux humides, ou à finir dans l'eau.

Une sirène passa non loin d'elle, son trident à la main. Curieuse, la créature s'approcha et toucha Rowena de la pointe, mal assurée, ne sachant ce qu'était cet étrange poisson. Rowena cligna des yeux ce qui fit reculer la sirène. Elle montra les crocs, puis s'éloigna, toutes nageoires déployées. Rowena la suivit du regard.

La brûlure de ses poumons lui rappela qu'elle était une créature aérienne. Elle détourna donc les yeux de cette rencontre inattendue et remonta vers la lumière et la surface.

Chaque fois que ses poumons semblaient vouloir la trahir, la détruire de l'intérieur. Et chaque fois, elle crevait la surface du lac puisant dans l'énergie que seuls déploient ceux qui ont la volonté de survivre. Chaque jour qui le lui permettait, Rowena se prêtait à ce rituel et renaissait.

Elle resta quelques instants à flotter, les bras et les jambes écartées en étoiles, abandonnant son corps à ses sœurs célestes. Sur sa poitrine nue, se démenait le griffon doré, qui a jamais témoignerait de son identité. D'un geste rageur, elle le cacha d'une longue mèche de cheveux noirs auxquels elle n'arrivait pas à se faire et qui pourtant seraient siens tant qu'on se rappellerait qu'entre les deux lignées de la Reine Emma qui se disputaient le trône vaquant, il y'avait cet enfant d'Aetherel, reconnu par Knut.

A l'est, l'aurore parut et chassa de ses plus beaux atours le ciel nocturne. Il était temps qu'elle regagne le château. Gracieusement, elle étendit un bras, puis l'autre et plongea, nageant jusqu'au rivage.

Elle aperçut une haute silhouette alors qu'elle touchait la berge. Celle-ci jouait avec les ombres des nuages pour échapper au regard acéré de la jeune femme. Mais l'aigle qui le suivait et accompagnait toujours Rowena, trahit sa présence. Elle se hissa hors de l'eau et se tourna vers le lac. Ultime salut avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Instant fugace qui lui permit de cacher le sceau maudit.

Elle se baissa et ramassa le lacet de cuir bronze, seul vestige de sa tenue guerrière qu'elle s'accordait encore le droit de porter. Elle en tressa sa longue chevelure noire. Elle détacha de son poignet la larme atlante qu'elle noua autour de son front. Puis enfila une tunique de corps. La brise annonçant l'arrivée du soleil la fit frissonner. Elle se tourna vivement au bruit que fit l'homme, pointant sur lui les mains autour desquelles des volutes d'air commençaient à se rassembler, prémisses des lames d'air acérées.

Elle sourit en voyant la déception sur le visage de Godric. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, et sans rougir de la presque nudité de la jeune femme, ou lui faire honte par des regards déplacés, il détacha sa cape et la glissa autour de ses épaules.

« Tu vas attraper froid Rowena. A continuer à te baigner dans le lac par un temps pareil. »

« Godric, Godric, Godric… Ne t'ai-je jamais dit que j'étais plus solide que ce que je paraissais ? »

« Oh je le sais. Mais une fois j'ai perdu un être cher qui comme toi se prétendait solide. Je ne veux pas à nouveau connaître une telle perte. »

Rowena rougit légèrement, Godric se tourna pour la laisser se vêtir. Il leva la tête haute et son regard fixe dirigé vers le château fit oublier à la jeune femme l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire. Il inspira profondément, et laissa le soleil naissant le réchauffer. Elle s'approcha de lui, et lui prit tendrement la main. « C'est quelque chose de grand que nous accomplissons, Godric… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Oui. Quelque chose de très grand. Poudlard, Ecole de sorcellerie, Protectrice des héritiers Faëriens et de l'ancien Royaume d'Arthur. Qui sait, peut-être un jour de toute l'Europe. » Il inspira et continua. « Oui c'est quelque chose de très grand que nous accomplissons. Peut-être ainsi réparerais-je les erreurs que j'ai commises lors de cette guerre. »

« Godric, la guerre est par définition cruelle. Et malheureusement, elle n'est pas achevée. Les Sires les plus téméraires sont tombés, mais d'autres vont se lever et chercher à reformer leurs rangs. Regarde, même Salazar qui ne voulait pas entendre parler des moldus, ni d'enseignement, est maintenant convaincu et le plus fervent des quatre fondateurs. Tout ira bien. Dans sept ans, la première génération de sorciers quittera Poudlard, et alors nous saurons si nous avons fait le bon choix. Mais pensons d'abord au présent. La guerre recommencera bien assez tôt. » Soupira la jeune femme. Il était si facile d'oublier qu'elle n'avait que vingt ans.

« J'espère ne plus jamais revivre ces 10 dernières années. Être chef de guerre, humain ou sorcier, est le pire des métiers que je connaisse. »

« Nous en savons tous quelque chose. Toi, Moi, Salazar et Helga avons chacun notre tour mené les assauts. Heureusement, Helga est notre Dame joyeuse. Je ne sais pas comment nous nous en sortirions entre tes crises de culpabilité, le caractère sombre de Salazar et mes crises d'angoisse de divination. » Il sembla vexé de ses reproches, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme parle de ses propres défauts. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle. « Mais j'ai confiance. Nous réussirons Godric. Je veux avoir confiance. » Répéta-t-elle en l'attirant et se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Est-ce un de tes visions du futur ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

« Non, c'est une certitude. Maintenant, j'aimerais profiter du calme du lever de soleil si ça ne te gène pas. » Il se laissa glisser sur le manteau neigeux en réponse à sa compagne et l'invita à s'asseoir entre ses jambes, dans le cocon de ses bras. Elle hésita, mais frissonnant, elle se laissa tenter. Et ensembles ils regardèrent vers l'est où les premiers rayons franchiraient bientôt les barrières montagneuses et éclaireraient le château renaissant.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'à ce que Helga et Salazar les surprennent, de retour de leur cueillette nocturne.

« Vous voici bien matinaux tous les deux ! » les héla Helga qui réprimait avec difficulté le sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres.

« Pas plus que vous deux. La récolte a-t-elle été bonne frérot ? » Demanda Godric, lui aussi affichant un sourire entendu.

« Manifestement aussi bonne que ta pêche. » claqua-t-il avec cette expression qui signifiait occupe toi de tes affaires.

« D'une, Helga et moi ne sommes pas du gibier, poisson ou autre plante verte. De deux, j'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir admirer le soleil se lever sur Poudlard. »

« Tu me fais une petite place 'Wena ? » S'enquit Helga, afin de couper court la réplique de Godric. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres bleuies de la benjamine des Fondateurs. Et Helga prit place, Salazar s'installant à ses cotés et lui offrant la chaleur de sa cape.

Le silence retomba sur les quatre sorciers, ils se perdirent les uns dans la contemplation du paysage, les autres à suivre du regard leurs fantômes se débattant contre l'arrivée d'un nouveau jour. Une brise légère se mit à souffler, assez fraîche pour les chasser. Ce fut Helga qui brisa le silence.

« Que vois-tu en cet instant Rowena ? » Souffla Godric au creux de son oreille pour éviter de la ramener trop brutalement. La jeune femme inspira profondément, comme hésitante, puis se mit à parler lentement.

« Je vois le château. Les années ont passé car une seconde, puis une troisième ligne de fortification sont venues renforcer la première que nous sommes à peine en train de reconstruire. C'est la fin de l'été. Le vent chaud joue avec les oriflammes aux couleurs des différentes maisons et de Poudlard. Le château est méconnaissable avec tous ces nouveaux bâtiments et cette architecture légèrement pointue au lieu du rond actuel. »

« Avons nous réussi à reproduire les structures des anciens ? » s'enquit Godric qui cherchait un prétexte pour faire renoncer la jeune fille à ses projets insensés de construction. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Mieux, nous leur avons donné notre propre style. Mélange de la grâce passée d'Atlantis et de la dureté des pierres moldues. »

« Continues Rowena. Que vois-tu d'autre ? » l'implorât Helga tout excitée.

« Les enceintes semblent avoir étés construits pour protéger tes jardins Helga. En plein air pour la troisième, dans des bâtiments de verre pour la seconde. Oh incroyable ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » l'encouragea Helga.

« Ce ne sont que des plantes du sud qui poussent sous le verre. Quelle richesse ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle diversité en un si petit espace. Pas même aux jardins suspendus de Babylone. »

« Je vous l'avais dit ! le verre n'est pas à traiter à la légère. » Les deux hommes grognèrent face au ton triomphal de leur compagne. Encore du travail en perspective pour arriver à créer les grandes plaques de verre dont elle avait besoin.

« Et qu'en est-il des lieux ? Avons-nous eu raison de construire sur les ruines de Camelot ? » Demanda Salazar.

Rowena inspira à nouveau et porta longuement son regard vers les bois. Son regard étincela un instant avant de se perdre à nouveau dans les méandres du temps.

« La forêt interdite a beaucoup reculé. Une grande plaine séparera le château de celle-ci. Des enfants et des adolescents occupent cet espace de leurs jeux et leurs rires. J'aime leurs uniformes. Ils n'ont rien de guerrier, tout en étant confortables et manifestement adaptées au climat. Il doit faire frais car ils portent tous des écharpes aux couleurs de leur maison. Oh ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » S'inquiéta Godric alors qu'elle s'arrêtait.

« La broche retenant leur cape représente l'emblème de nos maisons. »

« Quels sont-ils ? » Demanda Salazar.

« Je ne le dirai pas. » Déclara Rowena.

« C'est à nous de construire le futur, pas à celui-ci de nous montrer ce qu'il veut être. » Le réprimanda Helga.

« Oooohhh. Un groupe d'étudiant vient de sortir en courant du château. Ils lancent des étincelles dans tous les sens, se roulent dans l'herbe et lancent leurs chapeaux pointus dans les airs. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » S'inquiéta immédiatement Salazar qui détestait les effusions gratuites.

« Facile. Vu la période de l'année, c'est la fin des contrôles des acquis. Ce sont des sorciers accomplis qui se donnent en spectacle. » Déclara Godric avec un sourire ravi.

« Sûrement des élèves de ta maison Godric. Je ne permettrais pas une telle débauche de magie chez mes pupilles. » Grogna Salazar avant de se prendre un coup de coude bien placé d'Helga.

« Ils chantent. Tous ensembles. Les quatre maisons unies…. »

_Pourdlard apprend nous apprend nous._

_Poudlard, Poudlard merci de nous avoir formé._

_Poudlard, Poudlard, avec toi, pour l'éternité._

Et le temps de chanter une fois l'air, ses trois compagnons le reprenaient en cœur, tout du moins dodelinaient ils de la tête en rythme.

« J'aime cette chanson…. » Avoua Salazar à la surprise générale.

« Mais nous ne pourrons pas l'apprendre telle quelle à nos élèves… » Soupira Rowena avec regrets.

« Je suis persuadée qu'un de nos élèves l'écrira très rapidement pour nous, déclara Helga comme toujours rassurante.

« Je dois avouer avoir déjà entendu cet air. » Murmura Godric. « Hengist cherchait un moyen de motiver les plus jeunes et les plus récalcitrant ou encore les moins doués pour l'écriture et la lecture, plutôt que de les laisser se décourager. »

« Haha ! Et il procède comme avec les militaires. » Grogna Salazar. « Avec des chants de marche. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord S'zar. » S'indigna Rowena. « La musique et le chant ne sont pas les prérogatives des guerriers. »

« Au contraire, » Enchaîna Helga. « Ne dit-on pas que la musique adoucit les mœurs ? et n'es-tu pas le premier à accompagner les chants de Rowena de tes figurines aquatiques ? »

Un grognement plus fort encore échappa aux lèvres de Salazar alors qu'il roulait des yeux.

« Ne pensez vous pas que nous devrions d'ailleurs ajouter un cours de culture musicale au cycle ? » demanda Helga.

« Helga !! » S'étrangla Godric qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir signé pour un entraînement long de 7 années d'emprisonnement dans une école.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'avec l'écriture et les langues usuelles magiques, les sortilèges et enchantements, les soins aux plantes et créatures magiques, l'alchimie, les métamorphoses et transmutations, la divination et lecture des signes de la nature, les duels et les sciences de combat, nous n'avons pas déjà bien assez à faire ?» la réprimanda Salazar.

« D'autant plus que tu oublies les magies élémentaires, ainsi que les choses un peu plus spécifiques comme les runes, l'ancienne langue, l'arithmancie… » Compléta Rowena qui acheva sa liste avant de se faire étrangler face à la variété de ses influences magiques.

« Bah tant qu'à faire, je suis persuadé que toutes ces vieilleries passeront beaucoup mieux enrobées d'un peu de légendes et de musiques. » Reprit Godric. « Et ça fera participer les vieux qui en savent sûrement plus que nous. »

« Pourquoi ne pas rendre un peu plus ludique tout ça en le transformant en chansons de geste de la magie. »

« Excellente idée, mais je n'aime pas ce nom car il diminue l'importance de ces enseignements. » Déclara Rowena, l'index posé sur ses lèvres, levant les yeux vers le ciel où Raven jouait avec les nuages.

« Hum… que penses-tu de chants et histoires de la magie ? » proposa Helga.

« Explicite et simple, on ne s'y trompera pas. »Ajouta Salazar.

« Effectivement, le coté ludique associé à ta rigueur. » Acquiesça Godric.

« Ça me va, » Répondit Rowena avec un sourire. Elle laissa un nuage passer devant le soleil qui tardait à se lever tout entier. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis s'extirpa du cocon protecteur et chaleureux qu'avaient été les bras de Godric.

« Il nous reste encore beaucoup à accomplir avant que cette vision ne devienne réalité. » souffla-t-elle.

« Raison de plus pour y mettre tout notre cœur ! » s'exclama Helga, acceptant la main de Salazar pour se relever.

« Et si nous parlions un peu de nos maisons aujourd'hui ? cette vision m'a donné envie de régler une fois pour toute cette question ainsi que celle de nos armes que nous réclames les archivistes écossais pour valider nos titres. »

« Arghh ! Encore des heures de perdues pour des bêtises. » Se plaignit Salazar.

« Voyons S'zar, nous parlerons outre couleurs, mascottes et fanfreluches du système de répartition des élèves, » l'encouragea Helga.

« Mais avant tout, allons nous nourrir. Je ne suis pas sûr que notre petite oiseau, ici présent, mourrait de faim si nous ne l'y forçons pas. »

« Godric, mon régime alimentaire me convient très bien ! »

« Allons S'zar, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle manque de rondeur notre petite Atlante ? »

« Tout à fait. Ça ne rebondit pas du tout quand je fais ça ! » et à la surprise de tous, il

claqua les fesses de la jeune femme avant de s'enfuir plus vite que le son de la claque. Rowena fut presque aussi vive mais tout de même en retard. Les éclats de rires de Salazar suivis des cris d'exaspération de Rowena les précédèrent au château.

« Mince, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé le premier ? » se lamenta Godric tout en se rapprochant d'Helga.

« Sans doute parce que tu n'as plus l'âge où ce type de jeu est insouciant, contrairement à Salazar et Rowena. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire attendri. Il soupira et lui rendit ce sourire qui signifiait _Comme tu m'as bien comprise._

« La récolte a été si bonne que ton panier soit si lourd ?! » s'étonna-t-il tout à coup le lui prenant des mains.

« Ah. J'avais oublié, honte à moi. Nous avons trouvé un blaireau blessé. J'ai décidé de le prendre au château et de le soigner. »

« Un blaireau ? Quelle idée ! Pourquoi pas un bébé dragon ou une licorne ? ou même l'un de ces chevaux écailleux carnivores dont la forêt pullule. » S'interrogea Godric.

« Peut-être justement à cause de sa banalité ? » Eclata-t-elle de rire tout en se précipitant vers le château.

« Comme si quelque chose pouvait être banal à Poudlard ! » Rugit Godric en la prenant en chasse.

« Il faut leur apprendre à écrire et lire ! » Rugit Rowena, précédée d'un Raven paniqué. L'aigle noir fila se cacher sous une pile de linge sale.

« Bien le bonjour à toi aussi Rowena ! » Sourit Helga.

« Ainsi tu daignes te joindre à nous pour les corvées ? Ô Dame des Hautes tours ? » la railla Godric.

« Moques toi donc ! Sache que je viens de perdre mes trois dernières semaines de travaux ! » Cria-t-elle, agitant sous le nez de l'homme un éventail de plumes grises semblant avoir pris un bain de cendre. Godric éternua et tomba à la renverse. Salazar entrant au même moment dans la pièce ne pu se retenir.

« Ci-gît Gryfondor, terrassé par un éventail de plumes. »

« Et pas n'importe quelles plumes ! » S'emporta Rowena. Godric leva le nez vers elle, interloqué. Salazar saisit les plumes en questions.

« Non !!! Les responsables peuvent être fiers ! La tournée de printemps devra donc se faire à l'ancienne, cette encore année. » soupira-t-il.

« Je dois avouer préférer grandement cette solution à celle de la plume ensorcelée. Tu imagines un enfant de 3 ans parcourant les routes pour venir jusqu'à nous ? » Déclara Helga.

« Il n'a aucune chance d'arriver vivant jusqu'ici. » Grogna Godric.

« Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'avais ajouté une ligne d'âge dans l'enchantement pour ne pas appeler de sorciers incapables de faire seuls le chemin. » Rétorqua Rowena, déçue qu'on la croit aussi imprudente et insouciante.

« Allez ne te vexe pas l'oisillon. Tu vas y arriver. » La taquina Godric.

« Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour. Il en sera de même pour Poudlard. Comme tu le répètes si souvent, nous construisons pour durer. » Continua Salazar en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

« N'empêche, nous ne savons toujours pas comment nous allons constituer les quatre maisons. » Soupira Helga tout en s'asseyant sur le banc et faisant signe à Rowena de prendre sa place. La jeune fille fit la moue, puis voyant l'insistance de ses compagnons, pris place au baquet et commença sa part de corvée.

« Pour ce qui est de l'objet ensorcelé, je ne crois pas que le miroir de l'âme soit recommandé. » Commença Salazar.

« C'est pourtant une bonne idée. Nous saurons tout de suite à qui nous avons affaire. » Le contra Godric.

« Je suis d'accord avec Salazar, » appuya Rowena.

« Allons l'oisillon, des choses à nous cacher ? Nous sommes pourtant une grande famille maintenant. » Insista Godric.

« Je suis d'accord avec eux. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à être connues de tous. Rappelez-vous que nous voulons faire de la répartition un événement d'intégration, pas une cérémonie de la honte. » Leur rappela Helga. Godric dû admettre que dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas vu cet aspect du miroir de l'âme.

« Et puis, ça manquerait de rapidité et de spontanéité. » Ajouta Helga tout en refaisant une tresse de sa coiffure, malmenée par le travail de la matinée.

« Hum… » Rowena venait de se mordre le bout du pouce gauche et avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Helga fit signe à Salazar de se taire et d'attendre l'illumination qui éclairerait bientôt le visage de la jeune femme. Mais ce fut Godric qui apporta la réponse.

« Oh et puis tiens. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre objet, sur lequel nous auront pratiqué une série de sortilège qui l'approcherait d'un miroir de l'âme ? » Le regard de Rowena redevint présent, et une certaine incrédulité s'y lisait au milieu de son visage impassible.

« Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau ! » Grogna Salazar.

« J'avoue être perdue. » Murmura Rowena.

« C'est juste que vous êtes figés sur le coté éphémère du reflet. Alors que des sortilèges permanents, comme ceux que tu développes pour les plumes devraient être utilisables.» Répondit-il satisfait.

« Désolée, je ne vois toujours pas. » Avoua Salazar après avoir échangé un regard décontenancé avec Rowena.

« Et moi si ! » s'exclama Helga. « Tu veux figer nos reflets à nous et les intégrer à un objet auquel chacun des élèves sera confronté. »

« Oh » Souffla Rowena.

« Je comprend. Du coup, ça nous épargnera la galère de l'entretien. Un sortilège de parole pour que celui-ci annonce lui-même la maison de l'élève et le tour est joué. » Continua Salazar, rejoignant le fil de pensé de ses compagnons.

« Mais quel récipient pour un tel détecteur de personnalité ? Si nous suivons le raisonnement sur la honte d'une exposition publique, il faudra un objet qui sache tenir sa langue, ou alors qui pourra parler pour les oreilles seules de l'élève. »

Ils se dévisagèrent, puis les objets défilèrent.

« Un bâton. »

« Un bouclier ! »

« Un sac. »

« Une culotte à passer »

« Tu crois que les femmes comme les hommes ont le cerveau en dessous de la ceinture ? » se moqua Rowena.

« Et quitte à enfiler un truc informe, pourquoi ne pas prendre la chose qui sert de couvre-chef à Godric quand il travaille la terre ? » le taquina Helga.

« Excellente idée ! Pour faire fuir les élèves devant cette horreur. » Ricana Rowena.

« Ça peut déjà faire partie du test. Pour déceler le courage et l'absence de préjugé. » Déclara Salazar.

« Mais euh ! Je l'aime bien mon chapeau ! Vous pourriez au moins me demander mon avis. » Geignit Godric. Mais les trois autres étaient manifestement tombés d'accord et ignorèrent toute protestation. Rowena avait d'ailleurs déjà tiré un de ses calepins de parchemin pour y noter les équations, formules et ingrédients nécessaires à leur entreprise.

« Répartir les gens en équipe c'est bien beau mais encore faut-il les distinguer facilement. » Grogna Salazar.

« Pas de soucis. Chacun d'entre nous n'aura aucun mal à reconnaitre les élèves de sa maison. » Déclara Helga.

« Mais sauras-tu distinguer ceux des autres, sans considérer le fait que tu sauras forcément que ce ne sont pas les tiens. » Continua Salazar.

« Je n'ai aucun doute sur les capacités d'Helga à distinguer les gens. J'en ai déjà beaucoup plus sur les miennes. » Les coupa Rowena.

« Et puis physionomiste comme est Godric. » celui-ci marmonna. « Je pense que quelque chose de distinctif et visible serait des plus appropriés. » Acheva Salazar , ignorant superbement son aîné.

« Et bien c'est parfait. Chacun dirige une maison. Donnons-lui des armes et notre nom. Nous réglerons ainsi le second problème que nous pose Duncan à demander nos armoiries pour le cadastre. » Se rappela soudain Helga. Rowena grogna au sujet 100 fois évoqué mais jamais résolu.

« Est-ce que cette fois c'est une bonne fois pour toute ? »

« Si je m'y engage ? » Répondit Helga.

« Ce sont les hommes les plus difficiles. Mais s'ils te laissent conclure… »

« Puisque je te dis que le Dragon ne peut pas être l'emblème de l'un d'entre nous ! » rugissait déjà Godric.

« Pourtant nous sommes bien trois à pouvoir y prétendre. Rowena par son héritage, toi pour la résurrection du nom Pendragon. Et moi parce que je parle leur langue. »

« Et puis moi parce que j'ai été élevée dans la plus grande des forêts à dragon que connaisse l'Europe. » les coupa Helga. « Non mes amis, il nous faut choisir des emblèmes beaucoup plus humbles. Le dragon EST l'animal magique par essence. Il nous symbolise tous. »

« Alors faisons en le sceau de Poudlard. » Sourit Rowena. « Quelle était cette phrase déjà ? Tu sais Salazar, celle de la chambre des morts. »

« Ah oui, je l'avais trouvée très drôle après coup. Ne dormez pas quand le dragon chatouille ? »

« Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort. » Le corrigea Godric.

« ça ne fait pas très sérieux, » soupira Helga.

« Qui a dit que nous manquions d'humour ? Il suffit de la déguiser un peu et les non sorciers ou cultivés n'y verront que du feu. »

« En latin alors ? » demanda Godric.

« Draco Dormiens…. Blablabla » déclama Rowena.

« Une chose de résolue. Maintenant à nous. » Déclara Helga et reprenant ainsi en main la discussion pour la mener à son terme. « Je pense nous limiter à deux couleurs et un animal. »

« Partageons nous les couleurs primaires et choisissons un métal. » Suggéra Rowena.

« Ça me parait une bonne idée, en fonction de nos totems ? » demanda Salazar.

« Aux vues de nos nouveaux patronymes le choix de certains devrait être évident. » Railla Rowena.

« Ah oui ? Encore un de tes illuminations ? » la défia Godric.

« Je n'influence personne. Pour ma part l'aigle a toujours été mon compagnon. Après, l'azur me semble obligatoire quand au métal, or ou cuivre par contraste. » Répondit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché et pourtant laissait transparaître qu'elle ne négocierait pas plus.

« Et bien tant pis pour l'azur, je prendrai donc le vert des rivières pour accompagner le serpent. L'argent me semble un bon métal pour aller avec ces deux éléments. »

« Ah non alors ! » gronda Godric. « Déjà que je n'ai plus le droit au dragon et maintenant le bleu et l'argent sont déjà pris ! Aurais-je ne serait-ce qu'un mot à dire sur mes propres armoiries ? »

« En même temps, un dragon argenté alors que tu as pris pour patronyme Gryfondor… » Expliqua Helga.

Godric rougit violemment puis toussant dans son poing refermé pour cacher sa gène répondit : « Effectivement, c'est pas logique. Je suppose que les animaux magiques et mythiques sont à éviter. Que pensez-vous d'un lion sang et or ? Si ça ne te dérange pas Helga. » S'excusa-t-il, se rappelant que leur doyenne n'avait encore émis aucun souhait.

« Aucun malheur. J'ai choisi pour ma part une belette sur fond sable et onyx. » Répondit-elle.

« Surprenant. » Commenta Rowena.

« Mais qui a le mérite de ne soulever aucune protestation. » fit remarquer la rouquine. Rowena acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Oui… une pierre de plus semblait se mettre en place dans l'édifice.

« Finalement, je trouve ces choix assez justes. Les couleurs primaires rappellent les éléments protecteurs. » Déclara Godric.

« Alors tout est pour le mieux. Chacun réalisera un exemplaire de son sceau pour la prochaine fête à la cour d'Ecosse. Je vais rédiger une lettre au Roi Duncan. » Et sur ce, Salazar quitta la pièce, suivi de prêt par Godric qui avait manifestement des choses à ajouter au communiqué.

Rowena acheva d'étendre le linge. Elle lança le sortilège qui protégerait la pièce de la gelée matinale et se laissa tomber à côté d'Helga. Le silence complice dura quelques secondes entre la brune et la rousse avant qu'un fou-rire n'éclate. Les jumeaux réagirent par l'ouverture d'un œil curieux avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

« Tu devrais plus souvent prendre la tête des discussions. » Articula enfin Rowena.

« Je t'avais dit que ce serait bouclé une bonne foi pour toute. Enfin. Mais pourquoi ne les as-tu pas dirigés vers la solution. Avec tes visions, tu devais savoir depuis des semaines ce que chacun choisirait ! Ne le nie pas, tu évites le sommeil car tu es tout le temps submergée. »

« Mes visions ne doivent pas écrire le futur. Elles ne doivent qu'aider à trouver un chemin plus facile. » Avoua-t-elle comme gênée. « Bon allez, prochaine réalisation, le chapeau du choix. » Déclara-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Le Choixpeau. Et bien voila nous avons même un nom pour ce merveilleux objet ! » S'exclama Helga toute excitée et applaudissant silencieusement.

« Pas mal du tout ! J'aime beaucoup. Que dirais-tu pour le rituel de lui ajouter la capacité de chanter ? pour décrire les qualités de chaque maison et prévenir que nous sommes quatre clans unifiés ? »

« Tu serais capable de faire ça ? » S'étonna la jeune mère.

« Avec votre soutien, je suis capable de tout faire ! Mais vu la simplicité, toi et moi ça suffira. Faisons la surprise aux hommes. » Ajouta-t-elle un sourire comploteur étirant ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main à son aînée qui la secoua avec vigueur, scellant leur pacte pour cette petite surprise.

* * *

L'hiver avait beau s'éterniser, les cents et quelques âmes ayant pris possession de l'ancienne cité de Camelot ne chômaient pas pour la transformer en l'école de Sorcellerie : Poudlard. Décider des bâtiments à réhabiliter ou à détruire, la construction de nouvelles structures, l'exploration des sous terrains, tout cela occupait toutes les heures qu'une journée leur offrait, et bien plus encore. C'était aussi sans compte sur la chasser qui nourrissait les sorciers mais aussi tenait à distance les créatures des environs. Les neiges semblaient déterminées à survivre à l'hiver, mais peu nombreux furent ceux qui le remarquèrent.

Si la journée était consacrée à assurer les besoins élémentaires du corps à savoir le gite, le couvert, et le feu ; les soirées étaient consacrées aux premières leçons. L'antique salle du trône qui avait été préservée des pillages et du temps avait été transformée en grande salle commune. Longue d'une centaine de mètres, les piliers et les cheminées étaient restées intactes. Il avait suffi de reconstruire les fenêtres et le toit pour en faire un espace clôt viable.

A l'opposé de la grande porte, l'estrade de pierre avait été conservée. Les quatre châtelains recevaient leurs vassaux et cerfs devant celle-ci et y rendaient justice.

Un nouveau toit avait été construit, provisoirement en bois recouvert d'ardoise et de terre cuite. Helga avait fait participer les plus jeunes à la confection des tuiles.

Les lourdes tentures qui dans un lointain passé avaient servi à fermer les ouvertures des fenêtres couvraient à présent le sol. Des vitraux des couleurs avaient été fabriqués par un fils d'Hengist pour fermer les ouvertures coniques, ce qui lui démontra que malgré sa « maladie » il pouvait continuer à exercer son art. (Le jeune homme faisait parti des loups-garous de la troupe.)

Des bancs et tables avaient été taillés dans les chênes centenaires de la forêt. Ils meublaient la grande salle. Si pour le moment tous les habitants pouvaient diner sur une seule table, quatre étaient déjà en place pour accueillir les futures maisons.

La pièce aurait pu paraitre austère, mais les tapisseries et tentures rafraîchies, alliées au feu des cheminées égayait le hall.

Pour dissimuler la toiture disparate et sa structure provisoire sans pour autant empêcher les modifications futures, Godric et Salazar eurent l'idée de l'enchanter de manière à voir le ciel au travers. Du moins telle fut la version officielle. En réalité, la claustrophobie de Rowena était telle qu'ils furent obligés de créer un tel enchantement. La sorcière n'en était pas à s'évanouir dès qu'elle entrait dans la grande salle. Mais son malaise était palpable, et cette salle sombre et renfermée la rendait irritable. Autant ne pas donner de prétextes à sa langue acérée de faire des dégâts dans le moral des troupes. Le long hiver et la famine étaient bien suffisants.

La grande salle servait à tout. De campement de fortune, elle était devenue une salle commune de luxe en attendant que d'autres pièces soient réaménagées. Elle perdait petit à petit de sa fonction de dortoir mais conservait pour le moment son coin cuisine, son coté réfectoire et enfin salle de réunion.

Parfois Godric et Salazar présentaient l'avancée des travaux et expliquaient à grands coups de dessins lumineux flottants à quoi serviraient les tâches pénibles qu'ils avaient accomplies ou accompliraient.

Parfois Helga prenait à son tour la parole. Et sous ses airs de mère poule, elle tançait vertement les imprudents qu'elle avait du soigner dans la journée. Elle expliquait alors par démonstration ce qu'il fallait faire pour éviter de telles blessures ou pour apporter les premiers soins.

Et parfois, Rowena tirait sa flute de roseaux. Et enveloppée de musique, elle contait les mythes et légendes bien connues, les expliquant sous un nouveau jour à ces nouveaux faériens et leur expliquer les origines de la magie. Ces récits récompensaient les efforts que faisait chacun pour apprendre au plus vite à lire et écrire.

Ce soir-là, la magie élémentaire était au cœur de son récit.

_« La nature est composée de quatre éléments principaux. Quelqu'un peut-il me préciser lesquels ? » _Demanda Rowena debout devant une large dalle d'ardoise noire posée à la verticale. Ils avaient observé qu'ils pouvaient écrire dessus avec de la craie, puis effacer sans laisser trace. Outil beaucoup plus efficace que les tables à sable qui devaient rester horizontales et donc limitaient le nombre d'élèves. Une main se leva dans l'assemblée des enfants, assis en tailleurs autour d'un panier de braises rougeoyantes.

« Il y'a le feu, l'air, l'eau et le vent. » déclara l'un des enfants. Rowena inscrivit donc ces quatre mots au tableau et les illustra d'un petit dessin pour ceux qui avaient encore du mal à lire.

« Mais, et la lumière ? et les ténèbres ? » Demanda un adolescent. « Ce ne sont pas des éléments eux aussi ? » Rowena se dirigea vers une autre partie du tableau et y inscrivit les deux nouveaux mots tout en les épelant.

_« Alors. Quelqu'un saurait-il m'expliquer pourquoi la lumière et les ténèbres sont considérées comme des éléments secondaires, contrairement aux quatre autres qui sont des éléments primaires _? » Elle invita chacun dans la salle à se prononcer. Les plus vieux qui étaient restés à l'écart jusqu'à présent, l'un concentré sur son reprisage, l'autre sur les réparations des pièges, tendirent alors l'oreille à la leçon de Rowena.

_« Alors personne n'a une petite idée du pourquoi la lumière et les ténèbres ne sont pas des éléments à proprement parlé ? »_ Répéta Rowena. Ses yeux toujours aussi bleus depuis le partage avec Salazar scrutaient le hall.

« Parce que la lumière et les ombres peuvent être obtenues en mélangeant les éléments primaires, » répondit une petite voix fluette qui traînait près des anciens. Rowena sourit. La petite qu'ils avaient ramassée lors de leur tournée avait encore du mal à se mêler aux enfants, mais elle avait trouvé refuge auprès des vieux. Et plus l'hiver passait, plus elle s'affirmait.

_« C'est une excellente réponse ! »_ s'exclama Rowena. _« Lorsque vous aurez été répartis dans vos maisons respectives, de telles réponses vous rapporterons des points qui seront comptabilisés pour la coupe des quatre maisons. A chaque fin de cycle de quatre saisons, la meilleure maison recevra un trophée. » _Expliqua-t-elle préparant chaque soir les habitants du château à ce changement proche et invitant ainsi chacun à tenter sa chance sur les réponses.

_« Mais revenons aux éléments. Nous savons donc grâce à la petite voix que la lumière et les ténèbres ne sont pas des éléments purs mais la somme de plusieurs autres éléments. »_ Disant cela, elle traça sur le tableau le symbole égal devant la lumière et les ténèbres. Puis elle inscrivit un « plus » entre deux espaces vides. Elle se tourna vers les élèves et demanda : _« Avez-vous une idée de quels éléments combinés donnent la lumière ? ou peut-être les ténèbres sont-ils plus faciles à reconnaitre ? »_

Un léger murmure s'empara de l'assistance, murmure qui se mua bientôt en brouhaha, forçant Rowena à élever la voix, pour à faire agir Raven et ses cris perçants pour retrouver un minimum de calme pour écouter les propositions.

« Le feu et la terre pour les ombres ! » fut la réponse qui revint le plus fréquemment. Rowena grimaça. Les images de l'église étaient contradictoires et pourtant marquaient facilement les esprits. Elle inscrivit cependant les réponses au tableau.

_« Alors si je suppose que c'est une bonne réponse, la lumière est donc le mélange de l'eau et de l'air . »_ sa craie crissa sur le tableau noir.

« Ah non alors ! » s'écria le petit Charly. « Ce n'est pas la lumière ça ! c'est pas de l'eau qu'on utilise pour faire apparaitre les guides de lumière ! » Rowena sourit à Charly, mais un plus grand rétorqua. « Je sais que les ténèbres sont faits de feu et de terre ! Je sais aussi que les quatre éléments sont complémentaires. Dame Serdaigle nous le répète bien souvent. Donc la lumière, c'est de l'eau et de l'air ! »

Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent le groupe autour de ce garçon. D'autre se mirent à protester, se rappelant du sortilège évoqué par l'enfant.

_« Allez pour voir un peu. Que ceux qui croient que la lumière est de l'eau et de l'air, lèvent la main ! »_ Elle attendit quelques secondes que les timides et les moutons se décident à se prononcer, puis compta. Elle retint une grimace. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de sorcier, sans doute les deux tiers. Elle fut cependant soulagée que Charly et sa petite protégée de soit pas de ceux-là.

_« Salazar, pourrais-tu approcher quelques secondes ? Il semblerait qu'un éclairage sur cette question soit nécessaire. »_Il sourit au jeu de mot de son amie. Salazar lâcha l'affutage des flèches pour la rejoindre.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il curieux de la démonstration qu'elle allait accomplir. Elle tendit sa main à plat, paume vers le haut et tout en se concentrant pour invoquer les courants d'air, elle parla.

_« Je vais créer un tourbillon d'air et Salazar y laissera tomber de minuscules gouttes d'eau. Pas plus sinon nous risquerions d'être aveuglés ! »_ Un tourbillon de quinze centimètres de haut vibrait à présent à peine au dessus de sa paume. Salazar se plaça à coté de la jeune femme et serra le point sur lequel se concentrait l'humidité de l'air. Bientôt une gouttelette se forma, puis une autre, qui tombèrent dans le tourbillon. Au bout de quelques secondes les yeux plissés préventivement, l'auditoire se pencha en avant, guettant l'éclair lumineux. Mais rien ne les éclaira, et sur la paume de Rowena s'accumulaient de petits bloques.

_«Je crois que nous pouvons arrêter Salazar. Alors quelqu'un a-t-il vu une once de lumière éclairer le tourbillon ? »_ demanda-t-elle à l'auditoire maintenant totalement captivé . Un non collectif lui répondit. «_ Pourtant quelque chose est bien né du mélange de l'eau et de l'air. Une idée de ce que je tiens dans ma main ? » _Et elle leva le poing fermé, gonflé de sa récolte.

Les murmures et échanges reprirent de plus belle, étonnés de s'être trompés mais ne pouvant nier que cette main était bien pleine. « Des cristaux de glace, c'est de la glace ! » S'écria la petite sans nom qui s'approchait de Charly, comme s'ils formaient un front contre les autres.

« Et une nouvelle fois tu as raison la petite voix ! » s'exclama Rowena en dépliant ses doigts et lançant les cristaux sur la foule. Des 'oh' de surprise accompagnèrent la découverte, bientôt suivis d'un brouhaha de théorie sur le pourquoi ils auraient du le savoir, chacun retrouvant dans ses souvenirs une forte pluie devenue grêle ou encore la fonte des neiges en eau. Rowena les laissa faire, puis reprit sa craie et inscrivit sur le tableau _eau + air = neige/glace_ avec les dessins appropriés.

« Si l'ont suit cette logique concernant la glace. Quels autres mélanges pouvez-vous me donner ? » Déclara-t-elle, invitant à nouveau chacun à s'exprimer mais il était vrai que les autres mélanges étaient moins évidents. Il y'eu cependant quelques propositions intéressantes notamment d'Hengist qui s'était tout à coup pris au jeu de l'enseignement.

« La terre et le feu doivent nous donner le métal. » déclara celui-ci en surprenant tout le monde. « En effet les métaux sont des composants des sols, et c'est en brûlant la terre qu'ils se révèlent. »

_« Très bonne méthode que celle proposé par Hengist pour trouver les autres combinaisons d'éléments ! »_ Renchérit Rowena. _« Mais il ne vous reste plus grand-chose à trouver. Allez je vous donne les deux dernières combinaisons. Si vous mélangez de l'eau et de la terre, vous obtiendrez donc l'ombre. Et si vous mélangez le feu et l'air, vous obtiendrez de la lumière. » _Acheva-t-elle en entourant l'équation lumière. Une main se leva. Rowena l'invita à se lever pour que tous puissent entendre sa question.

« Qu'en est-il des mélanges eau+feu et air+terre ? »

_« Encore une bonne question. Je ne sais pas trop quel serait le mélange le moins dangereux à vous montrer… »_ S'excusa-t-elle.

« Demande à Godric et Salazar, leur exemple illustrera parfaitement la suite de ton propos » Suggéra Helga qui achevait la soupe du repas du soir.

« Godric lâche donc ton épée et vient te donner en spectacle avec nous ! » Godric gronda mais laissa néanmoins son épée et le chiffon avec lequel il l'huilait.

_« Parfait ! »_ Répondit-elle. _« Comme certains le savent déjà, Sieur Serpentard est protégé par l'élément eau, et Sieur Godric par le feu. Ouvrez bien vos yeux car pour des raisons de sécurité, la démonstration sera très rapide. »_ D'un geste de la main, elle souleva une pierre cassée qui traînait dans un coin de la salle restaurée et la déposa entre les deux hommes. Elle s'écarta laissant le champ libre aux deux frères.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, puis chacun tendit la main à plat, paume tournée vers le rocher. Un nuage de particules entoura bientôt leurs mains. Ils étaient concentrés sur leur élément afin de limiter au maximum l'effet de la rencontre d'une seule perle d'eau et goute de flamme. Et lorsque celles-ci se détachèrent du nuage et tombèrent sur le rocher, ils retinrent leurs souffles.

L'explosion fut instantanée et la lourde pierre vola en éclats acérés vers l'assemblée. Rowena s'était tenue prête et retint les projectiles dans un mur de vent.

_« Quelqu'un veut s'exprimer sur ce qui vient de se passer ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

« La rencontre des deux éléments antagonistes a détruit la pierre. »

« ça a explosé ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? On se sert bien du feu pour chauffer l'eau. »

_« Tout ceci est une question de proportion. »_ les coupa immédiatement Rowena et reprenant la direction du débat. _« Si je mets un petit peu d'eau au contacte d'une flamme vive, l'eau va s'évaporer en faisant un pschit ! »_ Et elle pointa du doigt l'un des chaudrons dont un léger filer de bouillon coulait vers les flammes avec un léger grésillement. L'odeur jusqu'à présent passée inaperçue se fit soudain omniprésente, promesse d'un délicieux repas, bien que frugal.

_« Et à l'inverse, si je veux une grande quantité d'eau sur quelques flammes, celles-ci s'éteindront. »_ Et ce faisant, elle éteignit une torche en versant le contenu d'un vers d'eau qu'elle fit léviter. _« Mais si les deux éléments se rencontrent à égale proportion, ils se détruisent l'un l'autre et tout ce qui est à leur contacte en subit les conséquences. »_

« Que se passe-t-il quand un sorcier est protégé à égale puissante par deux éléments opposés ? » demanda Blaise.

_« Excellente question mais un peu prématurée et compliquée par rapport à la leçon de ce soir. »_ Rowena s'était retint d'une réponse cinglante, et sourit à la jeune femme, de ce sourire vide de princesse. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Godric insistait autant pour l'impliquer dans le programme d'enseignement. Blaise avait manifestement autant de pédagogie que de chance de passer une nuit sans un homme dans son lit.

_« Donc, faisons un récapitulatif. Notre monde est composé de quatre éléments primaires, et de quatre éléments secondaires. Les primaires sont l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre. Les secondaires résultent d'un mélange de deux primaires, et sont la lumière, la glace, le métal et l'ombre. »_ Elle scruta l'assemblée vérifiant qu'elle n'avait perdu personne en route.

_« Si notre monde est ainsi composé, il faut savoir que notre magie n'échappe pas à cette règle. Les anciens disent que les magiciens sont ceux qui savent écouter les éléments et leur parler. Ainsi, si vous voyez cette plume léviter selon mon bon vouloir, c'est que je suis en train de demander à l'air de porter cette plume. » _Continua-t-elle en faisant voleter la plume à travers tout le hall.

« Il en est de même pour moi. Si je fais jaillir des flammes au bout de mes doigts comme cela… » Déclara Godric en claquant des doigts « … c'est que j'éprouve une certaine reconnaissance avec l'élément feu. D'une simple pensée, je peux lui demander de m'aider en faisant naître ces flammes. »

Certains restèrent absorbés par la danse de la plume et celle des flammèches. D'autre commencèrent à se concentrer pour faire jaillir à leur tour, une flamme, un jet d'eau. Rowena voyant cela reprit la parole, les interrompant dans leurs expérimentations.

_« Attention ! Ce que Godric, Helga, Salazar ou moi vous montrons en magie élémentaire, peut vous sembler très facile et instinctif. Mais il n'en est rien. Il faut garder à l'esprit que la magie de chacun est composée des quatre éléments. Les proportions de ces éléments feront de nous des sorciers puissants, des alchimistes, des changeurs de temps, des découvreurs de trésors, des danseurs des flammes. Chaque sorcier est unique bien que l'on puisse déterminer de grandes familles de Faëriens. »_

Elle reprit sa craie et commença à noter.

_« Si l'on regarde dans les archives d'Avalon et celles que nous avons trouvée dans les ruines de Camelot, deux familles principalement se détachent dans la population faërienne. La famille principalement protégée par l'Air et la famille principalement protégée par la Terre. Auxquels nous pouvons ajouter les élémentaires qui ont une très forte affinité pour un seul élément, et les déstructurés. »_

_« Blaise posait tout à l'heure la question au sujet d'un sorcier qui serait protégé à proportions égales par deux éléments opposés. Ce type de sorcier est très rare, mais les rares cas qui ont été archivés parlent de sorciers incapables de contrôler leurs pouvoirs et qui meurent jeunes s'autodétruisant. »_

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

« Il n'y a aucune possibilité pour les destitu… destutru… déstructurés de vivre aussi longtemps que les autres sorciers ? » Relança Blaise, avalant avec difficulté sa salive. Godric et Salazar échangèrent un regard emprunt de douleur et de peine. Rowena continua ses explications de sa froide rigueur analytique qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de si difficile à approcher.

« _De ce que j'ai pu tirer des écrits du dernier millénaire, seuls ceux qui ont renié l'usage de la magie ont survécu pour voir naitre leurs premiers cheveux blancs. » _La consternation se rependit dans l'assistance, accompagnée des murmures inquiets de ceux qui ne savait pas quelle était leur famille magique.

« Cela veut-il dire que les moldus sont en fait des sorciers déstructurés qui ont choisi de vivre en oubliant leurs pouvoir ? » Demanda quelqu'un.

_« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Bien qu'elle fasse un très bon sujet d'étude. »_

« Connaissons nous des sorciers déstructurés qui ont tout de même accomplit des actes fignes d'être comtés ? » Continua Blaise.

_« Je n'ai à ma connaissance qu'un nom de sorcière ayant vêcu assez longtemps pour que l'on se souvienne d'elle. »_ Déclara Rowena en expirant lentement, comme hésitant à prononcer le nom. _« Il s'agit de Morgause. »_

Les réactions furent aussi nombreuses que variées. Les plus anciens se recroquevillèrent sur leurs tabourets au nom de l'héritière de Morgane. Certaines femmes se mirent même à pleurer, se signant par réflexe, geste au combien surprenant chez ces gens que l'église pourchasserait bientôt. D'autres encore firent miroiter leurs lames. Enfin cachés dans la foule, certains sourirent.

_« Morgause aurait selon les registres d'Avalon disparut après deux siècles de combats et d'intrigues. »_ Continua Rowena. _« On raconte qu'elle se cache parmi les hommes et prépare son retour au pouvoir. Rien cependant ne prouve qu'elle n'ait pas succombé à l'usage de ses pouvoirs. Si elle vivait aujourd'hui, elle devrait avoir plus de 400 ans. »_ Personne n'osa avancer qu'elle avait pu rejoindre l'armée des Unseelies ou même provoquer sa résurgence.

_« Bien. Je pense que nous sommes déjà allés bien assez loin pour ce soir et par rapport à ce que je voulais vous apprendre sur la magie élémentaire. »_

« Est-ce que nous pouvons déterminer à quelle famille de sorcier nous appartenons ? » demanda la petite maline.

«_ Ceci fera l'objet de la prochaine soirée de jeu. » _Annonça Godric se glissant devant le large tableau noir, couvret des inscriptions de Rowena. « Cela fait déjà beaucoup à retenir pour une première leçon. Le tableau restera au regard de tous jusqu'à la prochaine soirée que donnera Helga sur les racines et bulbes comestibles de la région. »

« La Lune est déjà bien haute. Allez les enfants, il est temps de se coucher. Jolis sieurs et Gentes Dames, montrons leur l'exemple. » Et sur ce, Salazar se dirigea vers la grande porte et fit apparaitre les tentures qui délimiteraient l'alcôve. Charly ne tarda pas à l'y suivre. On ajouta du bois et tendit les nombreuses cordes auxquelles étaient suspendues les tapisseries. La paille fut déposée sur le sol et les couvertures enveloppèrent bientôt tout un chacun. Rowena veilla sur le sommeil des siens, callée contre une des poutres de la charpente, Raven nichée entre ses jambes.

* * *

Le printemps enfin perça le manteau neigeux, laissant à peine assez de temps aux sorciers pour semer leurs champs. Cependant les efforts qui leurs avaient parus insensés tout au long de l'hiver, enterrés sous les tonnes de neige, apparaissaient enfin au grand jour.

Des tours d'Arthur, quatre étaient à présent consolidées. Elles étaient plus ou moins éloignées de la grande salle, et formaient les piliers des nouveaux locaux. Elles devaient être reliées par des bâtiments à plusieurs étages, certains en cours de réhabilitations, d'autres en pleine construction. Certains avaient encore des pans entiers de murs délabrés. Mais un chemin sauf était disponible pour se rendre dans chacune des tours où les cours auraient lieux. L'endroit le plus visité était la tour d'astronomie, dont le sommet était une vaste terrasse crénelée s'ouvrant sur le ciel.

Rowena avait élu domicile dans la tour Nord. Plus large et hautes que les trois autres, elle abritait à présent un escalier en colimaçon autour duquel Rowena avait disposé des étagères de bois sombre. Godric s'était moqué d'elle, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne remplirait pas autant de rayonnage de toute une vie.

« Peut-être pas dans cette vie, » avait-elle rétorqué, « mais qui sait pour les suivantes ? Je te parie même que nous serons obligés de dédier un bâtiment entier à la conservation de nos trésors, qu'ils soient littéraires ou trophées. » Godric avait rit, ainsi qu'Helga dont l'éducation n'avait été qu'orale. Salazar s'était contenté de la fixer de ses yeux émeraude, puis avait haussé les épaules.

Ils travaillaient actuellement à relier les tours par des bâtiments de quatre étages. Construction aventureuses et dont le plus gros problème était l'espace étriqué pour les escaliers. Godric avait suggéré un système de plateformes mobiles. Rowena avait fait remarquer que protéger leurs élèves, pas de les rendre fainéants. Ils pouvaient bien monter quelques marches. Et de leur querelle était née l'invention de Salazar, des escaliers mouvants.

Mais pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour restaurer autant de bâtiments ?

Chacun avait conscience qu'au moins pour quelques années, Poudlard devrait assurer le rôle de cité forteresse, avant celui d'école de magie. Et malgré les protestations des moins visionnaires et des plus paresseux, ce carré de mur autour de la grande salle formèrent une première muraille, ainsi que les bâtiments essentiels à leur autonomie. Mais ce n'était qu'un projet parmi tant d'autres.

Pour fêter le retour du printemps, et aussi la première serre pour ses cultures, Helga appela à un rassemblement du peuple de Poudlard. Elle avait tenu à ce que tous assistent au cours de botanique. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais voyant le sourire malin flotter sur les lèvres de Godric alors qu'il aperçut Rowena, la jeune femme sut que cela devait avoir une grande signification. Il l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel et l'entraîna au bout de la serre, aux cotés de Salazar. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. Etait-elle donc la seule à ne pas être au courant ?

Les élèves arrivaient par petits groupes. Rowena remarquai qu'ils n'étaient pas trop mélangés, comme si ils avaient peur d'être séparés lors de la répartition et d'en souffrir. Peut-être cette idée de maisons en compétition était elle un peu trop forte. Non, il y avait des couples qui s'étaient formés et leur maison n'y changerait certainement rien. Rowena l'espérait, pour avoir surpris quelques-uns dans la tour d'astronomie ces dernières semaines. Elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter comme ça.

Bientôt tous furent là. Au premier rang, une trentaine d'enfants que nous verrions grandir et qui, dans quelques années seraient lâchés dans la nature. Le cœur de Rowena sera. Tous n'avaient pas le même niveau, ni la même puissance. Mais ils arriveraient tous au bout de leurs études.

Ils s'étaient donnés sept années pour accomplir ce rêve qui les unissait, et le résultat serait là, sous nos yeux, la nouvelle génération de sorciers. Godric posa sa main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rowena, ce qui la tira de sa rêverie. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement alors qu'Helga apparaissait, le visage couvert de terre comme chaque fois qu'elle avait un peu trop travaillé dans les jardins. Elle semblait épuisée par sa nouvelle grossesse, mais son visage rayonnait alors qu'elle prenait la parole.

« Si vous avez un tant soit peu suivi mes leçons cet hiver, vous savez tous que nous sommes à la meilleur période pour planter. Aussi pour marquer la fin de cette saison de sommeil pour la terre mais pas pour nous autres humains, j'ai préparé un jardin dans lequel chacun d'entre vous sèmera la plante de son choix. Faîtes bien attention, car chacune est un don aux générations qui viendront après vous. Quand vous serez redevenus poussière depuis bien longtemps, c'est la seule chose qui restera de votre passage à Poudlard, alors choisissez bien. Et comme vous êtes la première génération, nous allons nous aussi, fondateurs, planter un arbre. Car à travers vous, nous continuons nous aussi notre apprentissage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Helga entraîna les étudiants à sa suite dans sa réserve de graines et racines diverses. Les enfants se penchèrent les premiers sur chacune des plantes et boutures. Les choix se firent plus ou moins rapidement selon la personne. Mais tous eurent bientôt leur semence. Rowena eu un mal fou à se décider. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais songé à laisser ma trace dans une plante. Elle opta finalement pour la Belladone. Elle avait toujours trouvé ses fleurs dangereusement belle, et elle se reconnaissait en ces fleurs, quelqu'un au corps glacé, mais au cœur chaleureusement dangereux.

Salazar discutait avec Helga de la meilleure graine à choisir et elle lui souriait malicieusement, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de sa plante. Elle semblait se délecter de son incapacité à se décider, et Salazar jouait avec elle. Leurs yeux à tout deux brillaient.

Rowena aurait aimé avoir le même genre de complicité avec quelqu'un. Certes elle s'entendait bien avec Godric, mais elle n'avait plus eu ce genre de relation depuis son passage en Avalon. Le fantôme de Goeffrey la hantait, même si elle retrouvait beaucoup de ce qu'il aurait été adulte en Godric. Un jour peut-être, Salazar et Helga leur avoueraient leur relation qu'ils tiennent si secrète et la paternité de cette petite fille à venir. Un jour peut-être Rowena leur avouerait à tous les deux qu'elle voyait beaucoup plus du futur que ce qu'elle montrait.

Rowena se glissa hors de la réserve et chercha l'emplacement idéal pour le pied de Belladone. Il leur fallait de l'ombre et une certaine exposition lunaire. Mais le jardin avait complètement été labouré et dénudé de ses herbes folles. Pas étonnant que Helga soit si fatiguée après tant de travail secret. Rowena allait abandonner quand Godric se faufila près de la jeune femme.

« Quelle plante as-tu choisie ? » demanda-t-il en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule d'une de ses élèves qui finissait d'enfouir sa graine.

« La Belladone, mais je ne trouve pas les conditions optimales pour sa croissance. Je crois que je vais remettre cette plantation à l'année prochaine. »

Godric la regarda avec ce petit sourire supérieure qui disait « tu as beau voir le futur j'ai encore une longueur d'avance ».

« Rowena chérie, tu ne t'investies pas assez, sinon tu saurais qu'Helga avais prévu quelle plante tu choisirais et installé un espace de son jardin spécialement pour toi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina joyeusement vers un coin isolé du jardin. Des buissons formaient une haie protectrice de quelques mètres de hauteur, mais assez écartés pour que la lumière illumine juste ce qu'il fallait l'emplacement en journée et laisse la pleine lune s'épanouir sur la plante.

« C'est parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le petit mausolée que les fleurs formeraient dans le futur.

« Et bien mettons nous au travail. » Enchaîna Godric et faisant léviter les outils vers nous. Godric aida à ensemencer tout le parterre.

« Tu étais dans le coup ? » l'interrogea-t-elle tout en arrosant les graines et prononçant un sortilège d'accélération de croissance pour que les pieds prennent immédiatement. Il avait ce petit sourire malin qui flottait sur ses lèvres quand il brûlait d'avouer un mauvais coup mais mettait Rowena au défi de trouver.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Helga voulait tellement que chacun choisissent son végétal et le plante lui-même ? »

« Franchement ? Je n'en sais rien. Pour leur dire qu'ils seraient toujours chez eux à Poudlard parce qu'ainsi ils ne nous quitteraient jamais tout à fait ? »

« On peut voir les choses comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas la véritable signification. »

« Ah ? » s'étonna-t-elle en rabattant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière ses oreilles. Elle redressa la tête pour le dévisager de ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant en ce merveilleux jour de printemps. Il plissa ses yeux tout aussi bleus et sourit à nouveau de son petit air supérieur qui lui rappelait tant Geoffrey.

« Tu voies ces graines ? » lui demanda-t-il en ouvrant sa main. « Elles sont toutes différentes, elles ont toutes leurs caractères et leurs propriétés, elles sont comme les êtres humains. Jusqu'ici, c'était l'hiver, la terreur sur notre peuple. Mais bientôt, le printemps arrivera et les fera fleurir. Mais pour fleurir, elles ont besoin de terre, d'eau et de lumière. Elles n'ont pas besoin de se battre seul, il suffit de laisser ceux qui les entourent les aider. C'est ce que nous faisons pour ces enfants. Ils étaient craintifs, isolés et persécutés, nous leur avons apporté notre savoir et aujourd'hui ils sont prêts à éclore. C'est le véritable sens de ce jardin. »

« Si je comprends bien, nous aussi, à leur contact, nous nous épanouissons et nous trouvons. Je comprends mieux. Helga est quelqu'un d'incroyable, » murmura-t-elle en portant ses doigts plein de terre à ses lèvres comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle prenait conscience et entrait en réflexion. Elle aperçut alors l'éclair d'hilarité dans les yeux de Godric et remarqua la terre qui tâchait maintenant son visage. Il passa ses doigts sur les lèvres, provoquant un frisson alors que ses yeux s'adoucissaient en se posant sur ceux de la jeune femme et s'y attardaient. Elle détournait la tête et remarqua alors qu'il avait laissé un vaste cercle au milieu du plan.

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu as choisi la Belladonne ? » interrogea-t-il en creusant le cercle de terre vierge.

« Je trouve que c'est une plante qui me va bien. Sa fleur a un parfum subtil et une beauté étrange à laquelle peu résistent sous la lumière de la lune. Mais en même temps c'est l'un des poisons les plus dangereux que nous connaissons. Elle est comme moi, deux dans un seul corps, cachant son véritable être derrière son apparence. Et puis j'aime la nuit et son silence pour étudier. La Belladone s'épanouit la nuit. À la lumière du jour, la fleur se ferme, se cachant, s'entourant de mystère qui la rendent plus belle encore. Et puis… C'était les fleurs préférées de la femme qui m'a élevée, elle en avait fait pousser partout dans mon village natal, avant qu'il ne soit détruit par les guerres. » Elle soupira et ferma les yeux au souvenir de Viviane. « J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Mais tu ne m'as pas dis quelle plante tu avais choisis. »

Il ouvrit sa main et découvrit un noyau de pêcher, cet arbre venu du sud de la Gaule. Rowena ne put cacher sa surprise. Que la plante puisse pousser en écosse, c'était de la magie, certes, mais elle n'en connaissait pas pour autant la signification. Godric dû lire son hésitation dans son regard. « C'est un noyau de pêche. »

« Merci, j'ai quand même un peu plus de culture que ça, mais je n'en vois pas la signification. » s'énerva-t-elle en se relevant un peu fâchée de son manque de foi. Godric tout en souriant, termina de le planter et prononça à son tour le sortilège de croissance.

« En fait, ce n'est pas temps l'arbre en lui même qui me symbolise. Mais les fleurs de pêcher. Sais-tu ce qu'elles signifient ? » Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de Rowena. Elle fit non de la tête, il soupira sans pour autant perdre ce sourire mélancolique qu'il arborait depuis qu'elle lui avait expliqué son attachement au Lys Belladone.

« En fait, c'est une longue histoire. Disons que dans le passé, j'ai offert mon cœur à une jeune fille. Je lui avais promis que je serais toujours là pour elle. Même si à l'époque ce n'était qu'une enfant, je savais que je ne pourrais aimer personne d'autre. J'espérais que quand elle aurait grandi, elle me suivrait. Et puis, il y a eu les combats et tout ça... Son village est l'un des premiers à être tombé. Elle a disparu comme toute la magie qui l'entourait. Les gens disaient qu'elle était morte et de peur ils ont abandonné le village. Sa maison est aujourd'hui protégée par les esprits de la forêt. J'ai toujours espéré la retrouver. D'ailleurs, je l'ai un peu retrouvée en toi Rowena.

Mais pour en revenir à la fleur de pêcher, elle signifie : _'je suis ton prisonnier'_. Je suis resté son prisonnier Row, malgré les années. Elle aimait les Lys, alors le fait de planter mon pêcher au milieu de tes Belladones, c'est un peu me lier à elle et à toi. »

Ses yeux étaient si tristes quand il parlait de son passé. Il ne parlait que rarement de lui, seulement de l'entraînement qu'il avait subit, pas des rencontres, déceptions et trahisons. Rowena savait que son maître l'avait trahi, comme les siens, et c'est ce qui les avait rapprochés. Ils étaient que des amis. Et parfois, quand il acceptait de se confier, elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été plus. Peut-être dans une autre vie avaient-ils étés frère et sœur…

En posant son regard sur le parterre, le futur jaillit aux yeux de Rowena. Elle vit le pêcher grandir, entourer des belladones qui s'enroulèrent autour de lui comme le feraient des amants. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui pris, mais elle se jeta dans les bras de Godric en sanglots. Comme une enfant qui a oublié depuis trop longtemps de pleurer. Mais il était là et la consolait. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le moment. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin…

* * *

Une année. Songea étrangement Rowena alors qu'elle inspectait ses effets étendus sur son lit. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la tenue de combat, toute de cuir rapiécée. Main qu'elle retira vivement sous les coups de becs de Raven qui supervisait les préparatifs.

« Allons Raven. Laisse-moi choisir ma tenue moi-même ! »

« Peut-être devrais-tu lui faire confiance. Elle a des goûts plutôt humains pour un volatile. Contrairement à sa maitresse. »

« Godric reste derrière le Paravan ! » cria Rowena excédée qu'il ait encore déjoué la gargouille de garde. Elle l'avait pourtant enchantée pour ferme le passage à toute personne ne portant pas les couleurs de sa maison. Il devait vraiment être meilleur qu'elle en enchantement …. Ou bien lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert… ou bien alors il y aurait un passage secret qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Bref tout cela mériterait enquête… plus tard…

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi le volatile que je suis ne pourrait pas se vêtir comme bon lui semble ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

« Parce que, aujourd'hui nous ouvrons officiellement les portes de Poudlard. J'entends bien que chacun se souvienne du faste de ce banquet pour lequel nous avons travaillé si dur cette année. Et comme je sais que contrairement à toute la population de ces murs, tu ne t'es pas inquiétée de te vêtir, j'ai pris l'initiative de te faire tailler cette robe. » Et prononçant ces mots, il jeta au dessus du paravent la tenue qui se suspendit en plein vole de manière à se laisser admirer. Rowena déglutit.

La robe était d'apparence la copie conforme de la seule robe qu'elle portait avec plaisir à la cour de sa mère. De velours, un beau bleu-nuit. La robe avait tellement de plis qu'il lui fallut tirer sur la jupe pour se rendre compte qu'elle était fendue. Dessous, une seconde épaisseur de tissus éthérés cacherait ses jambes si le vent venait à soulever un peu trop le velours. Le bustier était brodé de fils cuivrés qui ornaient également l'ourlet de la robe.

Du torse montait jusqu'aux épaules le même tissus éthéré qui descendait ensuite couvrir ses bras. Ces voiles étaient retenus par des anneaux de velours brodées de cuivre qu'elle pourrait retirer à loisir. Des lanières teintées de cuivre flottaient là où se retrouveraient dans la chevelure tressée. Il avait même pensé à un ruban plus léger pour qu'elle y enfile la larme atlante à son front.

« Et bien… tu ne dis rien ? » s'inquiéta Godric au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« C'est ... Je ne sais quoi dire. On dirait une robe de princesse. »

« Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'elle ne m'a pas été inspirée par la Princesse d'Angleterre. » Il rougit violemment.

« Parce que c'est toi qui l'a faîte ! » S'exclama Rowena, passant la robe au dessus de sa tête et l'ajustant sur ses épaules un peu trop carrées.

« Mm mm, Disons que je me suis permis de puiser dans mon trésor personnel pour parer des plus beaux atours l'une des femmes de ma vie. »

« Ne me dit pas que Blaise est l'une des femmes de ta vie, ou tu ne repasseras plus le pas de cette porte ! » Menaça-t-elle tout en jouant avec ses cheveux et les lanières de cuir.

« Elle aimerait bien. Mais non, il y'en a déjà bien assez dans mon passé et présent. Laisse-moi te coiffer ! » S'écria-t-il en voyant qu'elle se faisait une queue de guerrier.

« Tu ne parles quasiment jamais du passé. Je ne sais même pas si Godric est ton vrai nom ou un que tu t'es choisi. » Soupira-t-elle en le laissant approcher.

« Tu ne parles pas plus que moi de ton passé avant ton apparition à la cour de Londres. Enfin un peu, mais jamais de choses personnelles. Qui sont tes parents, où tu as grandi ? Avais-tu des amis ? Quel est ton jeu préféré ? Tu ne parles que de ce que tu as observé. »

« Je n'ai pas de parents. J'ai trop voyagé pour me souvenir d'où je suis vraiment originaire. Je n'ai jamais joué. J'ai toujours observé ou étudié. »

« Hum. La moitié de ce que tu dis est vrai. » Il rie. « Mais ce qui est sans doute vrai dans tout cela, ne dénature en rien le personnage que tu es. Mais je suis sur que tu caches une enfance bien plus intéressante que tu veux le dire. »

« Parles moi de la tienne et je te parlerai de la mienne. »

« mmmm. Promis ? Je suis un bâtard que même sa mère a abandonné. J'étais une menace pour la lignée, aussi suis-je devenue guerrier dans un pays qui n'était pas le mien. J'ai par le plus grand des hasards rencontré mes demi-frères, mais mère avait été confondue et exécutée pour sorcellerie. Mon jeu préféré était de nommer les étoiles et de partager ce que je n'appréciais pas de mon éducation avec un enfant des bois. »

« Est-ce l'un de tes amis guerrier ? »

« Non, il s'agit de la jeune fille que j'espère retrouver et que tu me rappelles tant. »

« C'est pour ça que tu refuses toutes les femmes qui se jettent à tes pieds ? » Il rougit légèrement.

« En fait. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme pour qui je serais tenté de rompre mon serment. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je retrouve cette paix… » Il se tue, continuant de brosser les longs cheveux noires. Rowena voulut protester mais il reprit. « Je sais que toi aussi tu caches un lourd passé. Que tu caches quelqu'un qui te hante, mais qu'il n'est pas le seul à te contraindre au silence. Que tu n'es pas plus libre que moi d'aimer. Mais permet moi de te gâter et faire de toi la jeune femme que tu devrais être. »

« Enfin Godric ! » Protesta Rowena.

« Chut… Laisse-moi veiller sur toi comme le ferait un frère à défaut d'un amant. » Elle éclata tout à coup de rire. Un rire franc, cristallin et vibrant, et surtout rassurée.

« Que de frères pour veiller sur la sauvageonne que je suis ! Allons l'ami, contente toi d'être Godric et je serai Rowena. J'accepte la robe, mais plus de gâteries aussi luxueuses ou je vais te submerger de parchemins assommants ! Nos moyens doivent être concentrés pour le bonheur de tous et pas juste de quelques uns. »

« Me diras-tu seulement comment tu trouves cette robe ? »

« Si je ne parle pas, c'est que je la trouve trop belle pour une sauvageonne comme moi. » Répondit-elle en prenant ses jupes à deux mains et effectuant une pirouette.

« Pourtant tu la portes avec grâce. » Elle rougit légèrement et leva les yeux pour croiser ce regard acier se superposait si bien les reflets qui auraient été ceux de Goeffrey. Il se pencha légèrement et elle retint son souffle… allait-il…

« Le Seigneur Godric Gryffondor et la Dame Rowena Serdaigle sont demandés dans la grande salle. » Fut le message délivré par le petit golem de terre qui retomba en tas de poussière sa mission achevée. Godric se redressa et Rowena soupira.

« Bien je crois que nous sommes en retard. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ma foi. Quand ils verront la transformation, ils ne regretteront pas l'attente. »

« Voyons Godric, c'est la robe qu'ils vont admirer. Pas celle qui la porte. » Se moqua-t-elle en acceptant son bras.

La robe reçut son lot d'attention, mais c'est bien Rowena qui attira les regards alors que les habitants de Poudlard menés par une Helga magnifique maîtresse de cérémonie pénétrait dans la salle. Ils connaissaient pourtant bien les lieux pour y avoir vécu cette année de reconstruction. Et pourtant en entrant dans la grande salle parée de ses nouveaux atours, beaucoup eurent le souffle coupé et des cris de ravissement échappèrent aux enfants. Là-bas, tout au bout sur l'estrade de pierre, Godric de toute sa hauteur les invita à s'approcher.

« Bienvenue mes Amis. Bienvenue à cette première fête de Poudlard. Allons ne forcez pas notre douce Helga à donner de la voix. Approchez ! »

La traversée qui n'aurait dû prendre quelques secondes sembla durer des heures à Rowena. Elle avait eu le temps d'admirer les oriflammes aux couleurs des quatre maisons alors qu'elle les enchantait pour rendre mouvantes les animaux emblèmes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des habitants de Poudlard et chacun prit grand plaisir à admirer la somptueuse décoration. Rowena se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu réaliser tout cela en secret. Même les plus âgés semblaient rayonner d'une joie purement enfantine à admirer le décor. Et sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire radieux perça le masque sans émotion de Rowena.

« Tu es jolie quand tu souris. Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. » Lui glissa Salazar à l'oreille. Elle eu un mouvement de recul et recomposa son masque hautain et froid pour se concentrer sur le discours d'Helga.

« Mes amis ! » Déclara Helga de sa voix douce et chaude. « Voici un an maintenant que nous travaillons tous ensembles à faire de ce lieu notre foyer. Mais aussi un bastion pour les générations futures de sorciers. » Rowena secoua la tête. Ella avait tant insisté sur le terme Faërien, mais Helga venait de trancher une bonne fois pour toute en choisissant le mot Sorciers.

« Aujourd'hui, » continua-t-elle, « Chacun d'entre nous va commencer son apprentissage qui nous permettra de dompter nos dons et de les mettre au service de notre grande famille. » Certains des plus anciens parurent s'offusquer du mot apprentissage, mais Helga répéta, « Chacun d'entre nous, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard, et moi-même compris. » Elle laissa quelques secondes l'idée qui leurs chefs eux-mêmes pourraient apprendre quelque chose, eux qui les avaient pourtant guidés.

« Nous sommes nombreux, trop pour que nos soirées autour du feu soient efficaces. Aussi avons-nous décidé de vous réparti en quatre maisons donc vous admirez actuellement les armoiries. » Et d'un geste elle désigna les oriflammes.

« Afin de vous répartir, nous utiliserons un objet magique. Aucune contestation ne sera acceptée car l'objet regardera non seulement vos talents magiques mais également vos qualités humaines. » Le silence se fit attentif. « Une fois répartis, vous irez vous assoire à la table de votre maison. Pour toute la durée de votre apprentissage, cette maison deviendra votre famille. Pour chaque action positive vous recevrez des points qui seront décomptés ici. » Et d'un geste de sa baguette, une myriade d'étincelles s'échappa et vola vers le coté du grand hall où quatre sabliers étaient accrochés. « En cette occasion spéciale, nous vous offrons cent points de départ. » Et la partie inférieure des sabliers s'emplie de morceaux de verre coloré.

« Des points ? mais pourquoi faire ? » demanda l'un des jeunes garçons qui ne tarderait pas à poser problème.

« Comme nous vous l'avons expliqué tout au long de l'hiver, chacune de vos actions pendant votre apprentissage pourra être récompensée ou pénalisée. Qu'il s'agisse de vos actions individuelles ou de groupe, le décompte se fera pour votre maison. Chaque année lors de la fête des moissons, la maison ayant récolté le plus de points gagnera le droit de décorer Poudlard à ses couleurs. » Des murmures excités parcoururent la file d'étudiants attendant la répartition.

« Godric, Rowena, Salazar et moi-même seront responsable de votre bien être. Chacun de nous s'occupera plus particulièrement d'une maison, et vous êtes invités à ne pas tenir vos langues en nos présences. Nous serons toujours là pour vous écouter et nous améliorer tous ensembles. » Et elle lança un regard insistant à Salazar en prononçant le mot toujours.

« Lorsque vous serez répartis, nous désignerons parmi les membres de votre maison deux personnes qui pourront assurer le relai si le responsable de votre maison n'est pas disponible. Ils seront aussi chargés d'épauler le responsable de maison. » Les plus anciens hochèrent gravement la tête, les adolescents s'exclamèrent de joie, avides de responsabilités.

Helga recula et Godric s'approcha, tenant d'une main un tabouret et dans l'autre un tas de feutrine informe.

« Allez paresseux, tu as dormi trois mois à prendre la poussière. Au boulot ! » Et il lâcha l'objet qui ressemblait à un cône rapiécé sembla se secouer, puis se redresser sous les yeux écarquillés des sorciers apprentis. Le chapeau inspira puis entonna son chant :

_Aujourd'hui j'use ma voix,_

_Pour la première fois,_

_Mais je l'espère aussi,_

_Loin de la dernière fois !_

_Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle m'ont donné la vie,_

_A moi aujourd'hui de vous guider ici !_

_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à __Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à __Poufsouffle__ vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle__ vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à __Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le chant les surpris tous et émus au plus haut point les Fondateurs. C'est d'une main légèrement tremblante que Rowena déroula le parchemin portant le nom des élèves. Sa voix fut cependant ferme et limpide.

« Alfred du Bois Brisé. Avancez ! » Appela-t-elle.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année bien sonnée avança timidement. Godric lui fit signe d'approcher et chuchota. « N'ai pas peur mon garçon. Mets le chapeau sur ta tête, ça va vite passer. » Alfred eu un mouvement de recul, mais Godric lui attrapa l'épaule fermement et le força à se poser sur le tabouret, le chapeau sur la tête.

« Bah alors mon gars ? Vindieux j'vais point t'manger la caboche ! Juste regarder ce qu'il y'a dedans. » Alfred secoua la tête, cherchant en tout sens d'où venait la voix. « Du chapeau mon gars ! Allez arrête de me secouer, tu me donnes le mal de mer ! Donc dans ta caboche… Y'a de la bonne volonté, beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, mais pas folle la mouche. Et bien ta maison est toute choisie. »

« Lady Helga, Alfred du Bois Brisé sera votre premier compagnon. Poufsouffle ! Telle sera ta maison ! » Cria le chapeau. Alfred s'empressa de retirer le choixpeau et se précipita vers Helga. Qui tout en le félicitant lui indiqua la table qui serait la sienne pour les années à venir.

Rowena égraina la liste des personnes qui vivaient à Poudlard. Tous n'avaient pas un nom en plus de leurs prénoms. Qu'importe qu'ils choisissent d'ici l'obtention de leur titre de sorcier. Les réactions au choixpeau furent dans l'ensemble craintives et respectueuses. Et personne ne contesta les décisions. Pas même les jumeaux Jean et Jules qui furent séparés. 31 Gryffondors, 33 Poufsouffles, 23 Serpentards et 25 Serdaigles au final. Plutôt équilibrés songea Rowena. Tant mieux.

Elle ne put cependant s'attarder à penser stratégie. Le festin commença sur le discours de Salazar, directeur pour les deux premières années. Austère, plein de sermons sur les responsabilités et les devoirs d'un bon sorcier, ainsi que sur la discipline. Ça promettait. Vint le temps de la musique et de la fête qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit.

Et à la fin de celle-ci, sur une pierre dressée au milieu d'un mur, les élèves virent les quatre Fondateurs, chacun leur tour, graver leurs armoiries en un blason commun. D'un coup de baguette magique, les écussons apparurent sur les capes neuves qu'ils avaient offertes à chacun des membres de leur maison. Sur ce blason, faisant écho aux oriflammes, les animaux s'agitaient pas moment, vaillant sur leurs maitres et leur rappelant quels étaient leurs couleurs.

Godric barra le blason de la maxime de l'école « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus » . Enfin il ajouta un peu à part le cartouche suivant : « 1er Septembre 1037 – Fondation de Poudlard. »

* * *

**Notes de fin de Chapitre :**

(1) Paroles prononcées par le savant Français Lavoisier. « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme » au sujet de la matière et des réactions chimiques.

Merci à tous d'avoir continué à me laisser petits mots et encouragement, malgré ces deux années pour terminer un seul chapitre. Je ne vous oublies pas, le rêve continue.

**Angharrad - Mars 2010**


End file.
